The Price of Sacrifice
by CalaisKenobi
Summary: From the time he was an initiate, Obi-Wan's life was difficult. Now, as a Master, it's even worse. Is there more to it than just fate and the Force? COMPLETE
1. 1

Disclaimer: Either George Lucas or Jude Watson owns all of the recognizable characters. I own the rest. Please ask to archive  
  
The Price of Sacrifice  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan was tired, so very, very tired. He couldn't even remember what it felt like to be anything but totally and completely drained. The Force, though a powerful ally, could not work miracles.  
  
Obi-Wan knew that the long nights of not sleeping, and the endless days of secrecy and stealth and hardship were aging him prematurely, but there was nothing he could do about it. He had to get by as he always had, by living day to day, or in the "here and now" as his old Master used to say.  
  
As he walked through the Jedi temple, the other Jedi seemed to avoid him, either giving sympathetic glances, or simply appearing not to notice him. He knew that he looked bad, and that anyone even slightly Force sensitive could feel the exhaustion radiating off of him, but no one even suspected why he was so tired. Well almost no one.  
  
Mostly, the Jedi passing him in the halls attributed it to his new Padawan. To be knighted and given a Padawan at such a young age was both a privilege and a trial. And though that was not the excuse for his bedraggled state, he was willing to let the halls of the Jedi temple resound with such speculation and rumors.  
  
Entering his quarters, he wanted only to fall into a deep and dreamless sleep, but first he needed to see to his Padawan. Anakin, though becoming more accustomed to having free time (and freedom, for that matter) still had a bad habit of getting into trouble if he spent too much time unsupervised. Obi-Wan would never begrudge having such a curious and active Padawan, but he sometimes wished that he could have one just a little more sedate.  
  
"Good evening Master. How was the meeting on Malastare?" Anakin greeted him, coming from his room as he sensed Obi-Wan's presence in the common room.  
  
"Exhausting as usual my Padawan. And how have your days been going since I've been away?" \\Should I be expecting any irate comms\\  
  
At the brief mental message, Anakin blushed, deciding to answer the spoken message first. "I have been busy Master. Master Bant has been helping me to work on my healing abilities. She thinks that I may have great potential in it. She also says that I'll probably need it, seeing as how I am YOUR Padawan."  
  
"Well, Bant did gain the majority of her healing experience by patching me up on return from missions with Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan answered with a small grin as he remembered some of his many visits to the healer's ward. "Now, should I check the comm. first, or are you going to tell me what to expect before I have to listen to all of my messages from your instructors?"  
  
"Actually, Master, I don't think you will be getting any calls from my instructors, or from the Council members. After the debacle with the 'borrowed' transport last time you left, I decided it would be better if maybe I just spent some time meditating and working on my katas and lessons, rather than joy-riding in Master Windu's skimmer."  
  
"Well, Anakin, I am glad to see that maybe you are beginning to settle down a little bit. It would be nice to return from a round of meetings, without having to prepare to face down the firing squad in place for my wayward apprentice," Obi-Wan smiled fondly at his apprentice, before moving on towards the 'fresher.  
  
"Since it appears that I will have no immediate problems I need to deal with, I think that I am going to take a shower and head off to bed. Is there anything else I need to know about, or we need to talk about before I retire?"  
  
"No, Master. There isn't anything that can't wait until morning. Have a good night's rest," Anakin called to the retreating form of his Master.  
  
He was beginning to worry about his Master. When he had first met Obi-Wan aboard the Queen's transport on Tatooine, Obi-Wan had seemed so young and full of life. He practically radiated with his connection to the Force. Anakin had not had the chance to meet many Force-users in his existence as a slave, but he doubted that anyone could shine more brightly than Obi-Wan had.  
  
It seemed only a few short days later, when that light had dimmed noticeably, and it had continued to fade out as the weeks, than months, and finally years had passed. Nowadays, Obi-Wan more often than not had a dull glow surrounding him that was even further suppressed by the ever-present weight that seemed to rest on his shoulders.  
  
Anakin was pretty sure that the majority of that weight had to do with him, and he truly did try to make life for his Master easier. It was just that it was so hard to behave in the stuffy temple with all of the stuffy Masters, and stuffy Padawans, and stuffy initiates, and stuffy. well everything was just stuffy.  
  
He knew that his Master tried to make things more interesting for him, by choosing instructors that had more hands-on lessons and scheduling training trips to the more exciting and exotic temples that the Jedi held around the galaxy, but his Master was gone so often and Anakin was forced to spend so much time alone that it was hard to remain the stoic Jedi Padawan that was expected of him.  
  
In fact, it seemed that his Master was almost never around anymore. When Anakin had first returned to Coruscant with his new Master, he had expected to spend a lot of time with Obi-Wan. Instead he was sent straight to initiate training the instant he stepped off the transport.  
  
He knew that it wasn't his Master's doing, the anguished look on Obi-Wan's face as he watched Anakin leaving was more than enough to tell him that. It seemed that Obi-Wan wanted Anakin with him, but there was always something that kept them from spending the time together he saw other Masters and Padawans enjoying.  
  
He knew that Obi-Wan was a new knight, and was very young to have taken a Padawan, but he didn't understand why his Master was always off on some meeting or another. They hadn't even been on more than 2 missions together in the entire four years they had been together!  
  
The first mission they had ever shared as Master-Padawan had been a simple escort mission for a Senator returning home during the spring government break on Coruscant. The second mission, which had followed almost a year after the first, had been to simply witness a coronation ceremony on another one of the many small worlds of the Galactic republic.  
  
Other than those two brief missions, and the few trips to the Jedi training temples that Obi-Wan had managed to find the time for, Anakin had been confined to the main Jedi temple. For a boy who had spent his early existence with absolutely no freedom, he had hoped for a lot more of his new Jedi-existence. He had planned on visiting all of the stars in the sky at one point, now he hoped to simply visit something other than Coruscant or another Jedi temple.  
  
With a frustrated sigh, and a quick check of the training bond to see if his Master was asleep, Anakin decided to head to the transport bay. He may have promised never to "borrow" another transport again, but it didn't stop him from helping to repair and service them. If touching a transport was the closest to freedom he got, than he would take it.  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
Feeling the tentative touch on the training link, Obi-Wan feigned a sleeping state. He knew that if Anakin was really interested, he would have been able to tell that his Master was still awake and working on a report, but he knew his apprentice would respect his privacy.  
  
Obi-Wan felt bad for all the deception that had become a staple in his training of Anakin, but he didn't know how else to handle the situation. The boy carried enough guilt for leaving his mother behind on Tatooine and causing the rift between Obi-Wan and his former Master that had tainted their final days together, he didn't need to know the true cost of his apprenticeship.  
  
Very few people knew what it cost Obi-Wan to take Anakin as his apprentice. The Council, of course, knew and Obi-Wan's best friend Bant, but the rest of the many Jedi Knights thought it a typical Master/Padawan relationship; albeit with the extra stress of taking on a barely trained apprentice at the young age of 25.  
  
The healers of course, had probably come to suspect something, but since Obi-Wan confined his visits to Bant and her former Master, Healer Ravenna, the rumors were mostly contained.  
  
Obi-Wan was actually thankful for Anakin's lack of knowledge about the true workings of the Jedi Order and the hierarchy of the system. It kept his Padawan from coming to any unpleasant realizations about the price his Master had paid to make him a Jedi. He sincerely hoped that Anakin would someday be able to make friends with other Padawans in his year group, but for now the situation worked in his favor. Without close comparisons of other Master/Padawan relationships and knowledge of assignment rotation, Anakin could not even begin to suspect.  
  
And if he did, Obi-Wan had made sure that Bant was there with a ready excuse for his Master's many "meetings."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Anakin returned to the rooms he shared with his Master after several fulfilling hours in the Transport bay. He loved being able to work with the magnificent equipment the temple kept on hand for assignment transportation.  
  
It was nothing like the run-down bits and pieces he had been left to scavenge from his former owner Watto. Instead he was allowed to work with state-of-the-art equipment on machines he had only dreamed of during his dusty existence as a slave. There was nothing quite like being able to recognize, diagnose, and repair a malfunction before it caused any damage. It was almost like the work Master Bant described doing as a Healer.  
  
Of course, he wasn't really saving lives, but it was almost as fulfilling to take an engine choking on a dusty filter or a transport sagging from a weakened strut and turn them into the purr of a refurbished engine and the proud stance of a transport fit to carry Jedi. Anakin was proud of the work he did to reinforce the proud name of the Jedi Order.  
  
As he palmed open the door to their quarters, he felt a strange waver in the Force. The Force swirled around him, almost as if confused. He did not have the ability his Master did when it came to prescience or even to the Living Force, but he was still more sensitive than most Jedi. He wasn't entirely sure what he was feeling now, but he could tell that it was coming from the quarters he shared with his Master.  
  
As he entered the common room, he was surprised to see the lights turned on full. He knew that he had dimmed them as he left, and that his Master had been sleeping after his latest exhausting round of meetings.  
  
Checking to make sure his lightsaber was secure at his waist, Anakin begin to move towards the darkened kitchen. He wasn't sure where the waver from the Force was emanating from exactly, but he wasn't comfortable entering farther into the quarters until he had checked both the common room and kitchen for intruders. He may not have been a Jedi for long, but slavery taught him to always be cautious.  
  
After finding both the common area and kitchen empty and undisturbed, Anakin made his way towards his room. He would check there first, and then finally he would check on his Master. He did not want to disturb Obi-Wan unless absolutely necessary, and he knew he could not enter his sleeping Master's chambers without Obi-Wan sensing him and waking. As he reached to palm open his door, a low moan coming from Obi-Wan's room made Anakin turn and, abandoning all stealth, slam open his Master's door.  
  
The light inside Obi-Wan's quarters was dimmed, but Anakin could tell that his Master was not resting on the sleep couch. With a flicker of the Force, Anakin raised the lights to full and stepped around the couch towards the side he couldn't see from the door.  
  
His Master's personal comm. unit sat on this side of the couch and the chair had been pulled out from the small desk it sat on. Slumped on the floor between the chair and desk lay Obi-Wan, unconscious and not responding to his Padawan's frantic cries.  
  
As the temple began to awaken and the lights returned to their simulated day setting, Anakin remained slumped in the chair outside the healer's ward. He had been there since late the night before after frantically rushing his Master to the ward.  
  
He had called Master Bant from his Master's comm., after finding Obi-Wan unresponsive on the floor of their quarters. With his Master slumped right in front of the small comm. station, it was not difficult to give Master Bant all of the readings and information she required as she dispatched orderlies to bring Obi-Wan to the ward.  
  
If Anakin had had more training in Force control, he would have attempted to levitate his Master to the Healer's, but he did not want to risk further hurting Obi-Wan in a panicked attempt to gain a few minutes time.  
  
Once the orderlies had arrived, Master Bant had signed off with Anakin and had left her quarters to meet them at the Healer's. Master Bant had told Anakin to return to his quarters and get some rest, and that she would notify him as soon as they knew anything about what had caused his Master's collapse. Anakin was uncomfortable leaving Obi-Wan's side when he had no idea what had befallen his Master. He was feeling somewhat guilty that he had went to the transport bay instead of staying in his room when he knew his Master was so exhausted.  
  
He knew that such guilt was ridiculous, and that he would probably have only kept his Master from rest if he had remained in their quarters, but he was extremely worried about Obi-Wan. He had never known his Master to even have a cold in the four years that they had been together. To find his Master unconscious and so vulnerable was a shock to the young apprentice.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Bant stood over the unconscious form of her best friend as he lay stretched out on the med-bed. He appeared so young when he was asleep. The past four years had added stress lines and a harder expression to his face when he was awake, but asleep he looked more like the young initiate Bant had swam and played with years before.  
  
Beside the med-bed, Master Healer Ravenna was noting the readings from the many sensors covering Obi-Wan's body. Both Ravenna and Bant were sure that Obi-Wan was suffering from some form of psychic exhaustion, but they were not sure what had caused the malady.  
  
Bant knew that Obi-Wan had just returned from one of his "meetings" but as usual she was unsure of what exactly said meeting had entitled this time. Sometimes Obi-Wan returned from the meetings with nary a mark or complaint. Other times, and sadly the more often times, Obi-Wan returned on a stretcher.  
  
This time, Obi-Wan had not even stopped by the Healer's before reporting directly to his quarters. Bant had planned on seeing him in the morning, since usually he would have a wound of some kind or another that he would pretend hadn't happened.  
  
Bant knew that Obi-Wan avoided the Healer's on principle alone, but that he also avoided it because he did not want the rumors of his time spent there to spread to his apprentice or to the council. The Jedi Council kept close tabs on the "Master of the Chosen One," and Obi-Wan could not afford to have too many visits to the Healer's on his record.  
  
As Bant contemplated her friend, Ravenna adjusted the small sensor on Obi- Wan's temple. With a slight gasp, Obi-Wan regained consciousness and opened his eyes looking blankly around the room, before settling his gaze on Bant.  
  
"So, you've decided to return once again to the land of the living, eh Obi? This time I thought you'd decide to spend a little more time in la la land before you decided to join us again," Bant gently teased as Obi-Wan tried to sit up on the med-bed.  
  
"You need to remain lying down, Obi-Wan," Master Healer Ravenna chastised as she pushed him back down onto the bed. "You are not yet ready to be up and fighting draigons again. You're going to have to take some down-time to recover from the psychic shock you incurred this time."  
  
Obi-Wan lay back down on the bed and raised an arm up to lie across his forehead. "I knew that I was pretty tired, but I didn't know that I was anything but exhausted. I guess it has been too long since I've gotten a decent night's sleep."  
  
"Oh, its much more than lack of a 'decent night's sleep' Obi-Wan. Exactly how many days have you been relying on meditation and the Force to keep you going, instead of sleep and food?" Ravenna questioned.  
  
"Apparently a few too many," Obi-Wan stated dryly. "This last mission was a bit more than I had anticipated going into it. I wanted to return to Anakin as soon as possible, and tried to get everything set up as quickly as I could, but I couldn't take the time to do anything other than grab a few hours of meditation here and there. I guess it took more out of me than I thought. But I will just go back to my quarters, and get some real sleep and some real food, and I'll see both of you beautiful ladies later," Obi- Wan sweet talked as he tried once again to sit up and prepare to go back to the rooms he and Anakin shared.  
  
"Stay here you should, taking on too much you are, hmm." came a voice from the doorway. With a groan Obi-Wan lay back down on the med-bed and prepared for a lecture from none other than head council member Master Yoda.  
  
"Too much time you spend here, have attachment to this ward do you?" Yoda asked as he perched himself on the chair next to Obi-Wan's bed.  
  
"Master Yoda, I am more than capable of returning to my quarters. I have merely been working a little too hard, and need to get some sleep. It is my own fault for not managing my time better, and neglecting my body's needs. I will return to my rooms at once and remedy the situation," Obi-Wan sat up once again, and this time made it to his feet. He hoped that by stating his own faults and showing his acceptance immediately of the "error of his ways" Obi-Wan could escape a lecture by the diminutive Master.  
  
"Perhaps a Padawan you should not have. If unable to care for yourself you are, than a Master you are not yet ready to be. Young Skywalker would better serve the Force in Agri-Corps than as a Padawan," Yoda began with the rehash of the argument that had been ongoing for the past four years.  
  
The Jedi Council, and Master Yoda especially, felt that Anakin was too dangerous to be trained as a Jedi. The Council had tried everything to dissuade Obi-Wan from taking Anakin as his apprentice. Not even the Jedi Council could come between Obi-Wan and fulfilling his word to his dying Master however.  
  
"Master Yoda, with all due respect, I believe Anakin has proven himself again and again as a worthy apprentice. He works hard at everything he does, and has managed to reach the training level of his year group in only four years. That is thirteen years of Jedi training in only four years. At this rate, he will soon surpass me, and prove to be one of the greatest Jedi this order has ever seen. Master Qui-Gon Jinn saw his great potential and his dying wish was that Anakin be trained. I will carry out my word to my Master, with or without the support of the Jedi Council."  
  
"Proven that already you have. The consequences of such rash actions you already feel, so sure are you that you wish to continue this path?" Master Yoda asked as he watched Obi-Wan pull on his leggings under the med tunic he wore and pull his robe on over that.  
  
"In the words of my Master, 'I will do as I must'" Obi-Wan stated with a quick bow to the council member. With a brief nod to an exasperated Master Ravenna and a bemused Bant, Obi-Wan left the examination room and began the trek back to his quarters, stopping only long enough to rouse a sleeping Anakin and sign his discharge papers.  
  
Anakin hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep when he was being roughly awakened and dragged out of the Healer's ward. Never being a morning person, it took Anakin a few seconds before he realized that it was his Master doing the pulling.  
  
"Master?" When the pressure on his arm didn't even hesitate, and Obi-Wan did not noticeably slow, Anakin tried to reach his Master through the training bond.  
  
\\ Master? Are you ok? Shouldn't you still be in the Healer's ward? \\  
  
\\ I am fine Anakin, we just need to return to our quarters so we can both get some sleep.\\  
  
Realizing the blatant dismissal for what it was, Anakin remained silent until they had entered the common room of their quarters. Determined to make sure that his Master really was ok, and what had been wrong with him, Anakin planted his feet and refused to be dragged any farther than the entrance to their rooms.  
  
Obi-Wan was pulled off balance by the sudden halting of his apprentice, but to Anakin's surprise, he merely released him and continued on to his room. "We will discuss your lessons for the day in the morning Anakin, for now, I am going to get some sleep. I suggest you do as well."  
  
"Master, it is morning. I need to get ready for a class, but I will be back over the lunch hour. If you're sure that you are ok, I am going to head off to my classes," Anakin called to his Master, just before Obi-Wan shut the door to his own room.  
  
"That's fine Anakin. Have a good day, and please don't cause any trouble," came Obi-Wan's voice, the last part muffled as the door finished closing.  
  
With a sigh, Anakin grabbed up his datapad pack and ran a brush through his short Padawan haircut. He really would prefer to remain with his Master, but it was morning, and he knew that if he missed class the instructors would be calling and waking Obi-Wan before he'd had a chance to catch much sleep. Anakin knew that if he hadn't been missing classes so much in the past, he would've been able to stay with his Master and not worry about irate instructors disturbing his rest. Just one more thing to add to the shoulders of an already overly guilty Padawan learner.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Upon entering his sleeping quarters, Obi-Wan paused only to remove his robe and boots, and then collapsed on the sleep couch. Vowing to sleep for at least five cycles, he closed his eyes and tried to rest.  
  
Half an hour later he was cursing the fact that sleep suggestions could not be used on oneself. Determined to wear his mind out to the point he could sleep, he sat up and moved over to the chair in front of his comm. unit.  
  
There were many messages from friends and fellow Knights who had heard of his late night trip to the Healers. Obi-Wan decided that sending a form comm. of "I'm fine" might not cut it this time. He knew that his friends were only worried, but he hated the attention and sympathy they gave. Even if they assumed it was only due to his overactive and overtalented Padawan, it was still frustrating to have so many people checking up on him.  
  
Choosing to ignore the "get well soon" comms until a later time, Obi-Wan continued down the list of saved messages. Towards the bottom he saw a formal comm. from the Council requesting his presence just prior to the lunch hour.  
  
With a groan, Obi-Wan realized that he would have to shower and ready himself immediately if he was to make the meeting on time. \So much for sleep\ he thought bitterly as he began to remove the med tunic and work his way towards the fresher.  
  
A few minutes later, after a shower and change of clothing, Obi-Wan wrote a quick note to Anakin apologizing for not being there for lunch as he had promised and then headed out the door to meet with the council.  
  
*********************************************  
  
After making the updates to Obi-Wan's chart, Bant decided to stop by and check on her most frequent patient. She knew that Master Ravenna was upset that Obi-Wan had checked himself out against the Healer's wishes, but they both knew that Obi-Wan had not really had a choice. Had he remained at the Healer's, Master Yoda would have continued to lecture him until the temple was again at night cycle.  
  
As she made her way through the temple halls, Bant could overhear the murmurings of her fellow Jedi as she passed. She knew that almost anything the "Master of the Chosen One" did was fodder for the rumor mill, and being sent to the Healer's in the middle of the night was perfect for the gossips among the ranks.  
  
Knowing that Obi-Wan would be upset to hear that his late night escapades had so quickly made the rounds, Bant hurried on to his quarters. Maybe she could convince him to remain in his rooms for the rest of the day with the threat of a medical restriction.  
  
Rounding the corner near the training rooms, Bant saw Anakin ahead of her carrying his datapad pack. "Padawan Skywalker, what are you doing going to classes? You should be at your quarters getting some rest," Bant said catching up to Anakin just before he entered one of the rooms.  
  
"I know Master Bant, but I knew that if I missed classes, the instructors would be calling Master Kenobi and I didn't want them to wake him," Anakin began sorting through his datapads locating the correct one for the classroom he was about to enter. "I really need to get to class though, Master Ni'Kaven does not like it when his students are late."  
  
Bending down until only Anakin would hear what she had to say, Bant whispered "Tell you what, how about if I go tell Master Ni'Kaven that you are under my orders to get some sleep, and that you won't be in class today?"  
  
With a grateful smile Anakin answered her question more readily than words could ever supply. Anakin waited outside while Bant entered the room to notify Master Ni'Kaven of his student's absence, and asked him to spread the word to the other instructors.  
  
Once that was settled, Bant rejoined Anakin in the hall and they went together to make sure a certain recalcitrant Master was actually getting the sleep he needed.  
  
Obi-Wan hated the massive wooden doors. In a time of palm-activated sliding doors, the archaic Council entrance just seemed ridiculous. Of course, he had not always felt this way. When he had been a Padawan, he had always been enthralled with the carved wooden doors that were so unlike any others in the temple. The first time he had been called to the Council, he had been so awed by both the doors and the power of the Force emanating from within, that it took a strong mental nudge from Qui-Gon to remind him to actually enter the room.  
  
Today it seemed it would take a lot more than a mental nudge from a Master to cause him to budge from his chair outside the chambers.  
  
\They call me up here, order me to report at exactly this time, KNOWING that I am exhausted and haven't slept, and then they leave me out here to wait like some mischievous initiate called to the carpet\ The thoughts may not have been exactly becoming of a Jedi, but Obi-Wan was too tired to notice or care. Just when he thought he was going to lose his patience and do something really un-Jedi-like by pounding on the sith-begotten doors the summons rang and the massive doors began to open.  
  
Suppressing a sigh, Obi-Wan stood and entered the chambers that almost overflowed with the power of the Force. As the doors began to swing shut, Obi-Wan sketched a bow to the Council members and when the doors resealed with a slight hiss, he was prepared to accept whatever came his way.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Anakin and Bant were unsurprised to find the Kenobi/Skywalker chambers empty when they arrived. It would have been truly surprising to actually find Obi-Wan doing something as logical and healthy as sleeping, or even getting something to eat. Anakin noticed the note on the table and after reading it, passed it off to Bant.  
  
"Why is it that my Master seems to always be called before the Council, and yet we never go on any missions?" Anakin asked with just a touch of frustration in his tone. It seemed to him that the Council purposely tried to keep his Master away from him.  
  
He knew that Obi-Wan was a great Knight of the Order, and he didn't understand why the Council not only kept him from completing important missions across the galaxy, but instead sent him to boring meetings that exhausted his Master to the point of apparent collapse. And for some reason, the Council forbade Anakin to attend to his Master at any of the meetings, leaving the Padawan alone more often than any other apprentice at the temple.  
  
"I don't know Anakin," Bant said returning to the more familiar form of address now that they were away from the other Padawans who had been around the training rooms. "Maybe you two will get sent on a mission together this time. I am sure that the Council must realize that you need to spend more time with your Master than they have allowed for in the past."  
  
"I hope so. I don't know what these 'meetings' are that the Council keeps sending my Master to, but he always returns looking even more bedraggled than when he left. None of the other Masters return from Senate meetings or any other kind of meeting looking so drawn. Don't you think the Council would notice that he is obviously bored to the point of collapse by these meetings and would at least send him on a solo mission, even if I couldn't go?" Anakin asked as he fetched two glasses of juice from the Kitchen and gestured for Bant to make her self comfortable on the couch.  
  
Accepting the juice, Bant motioned for Anakin to sit beside her. With the almost constant absence of his Master, Anakin and Bant had formed a close bond. She not only acted as an instructor, but also as a sounding board for his frustrations and problems, and most importantly, she acted as his friend.  
  
"I'm sure the Council realizes how tired Obi-Wan is. After last night's incident, I don't see how they could refuse to acknowledge that they are overworking him. Hopefully this summons was only to report on his last meeting and to offer him some downtime. I am sure that they will want him to spend some time here at the Temple so that he can work on training you, and helping out the 'saber instructors like he used to."  
  
"I hope so, I don't think I am going to be able to handle it if I have to spend another three weeks alone in this suite. I know that I should appreciate the solitude, but it gets kinda lonely after awhile," Anakin sighed as he sat beside Bant on the couch and turned to stare out at the Coruscant traffic. With the entire planet being one big city, it was always rush hour, no matter the time of day.  
  
"Well, I am afraid that you are going to have to spend a little more time alone Padawan," came a voice from behind just as Anakin and Bant acknowledged the sound of the door opening.  
  
Swiveling on the couch almost in synch, they both turned to face Obi-Wan as he entered the room looking only slightly better than the night before. "The Council has decided to send me to another round of meetings on Malastare."  
  
"But Master, you only returned last night! How can they possibly be sending you out again so soon? Don't they know you spent most of last night at the Healer's?" Anakin asked as he stood and came around the couch to stand beside his Master.  
  
"The Council knows Anakin, that is why they have decided to only send me out to a short round of meetings this time. Hopefully I will return before the end of the week. In the meantime, I hope that you will spend some more time with Master Bant working on your healing exercises?" Obi-Wan asked as his gaze fell on his friend who still was seated on the couch.  
  
Correctly reading the look in Obi-Wan's eyes, Bant was struck with the sudden notion to put a medical restriction on him, refusing to let him leave the planet again for at least a month or two. Before she could open her mouth to suggest it however, Obi-Wan gently shook his head at her and flicked his gaze quickly to Anakin who stood just off to his side. "I am sure that the two of you can find something to keep you occupied for a few more days until I return," Obi-Wan said as his gaze once more returned to Bant. "Of course I would hope that it isn't anything I will have to answer to any irate Jedi for. I believe the last time I took leave of you both at the same time, I returned to find my quarters in a shambles and the commissary questioning the standing order of six pints of ice cream that 'I' had requested."  
  
With a quick smile and lowering of her gaze, Bant accepted the silent request Obi-Wan had asked of her. "I am sure that Anakin and I will find much to do, especially since I know you haven't been spending many of your credits lately."  
  
"Just as long as I still have a few credits to my name when I return, I leave my apprentice and my credit chip in your more than capable hands Master Bant," Obi-Wan stated beginning to move towards his room to gather his travel pack.  
  
"I guess that's one advantage of your always being gone Master," Anakin said with a small smile, "you never have to worry about packing."  
  
"That is true my young apprentice, but of course, I would never have to worry about packing. that would be my Padawan's job. Come to think of it, maybe my pack should be exchanged for a newer one and some of the supplies switched out." With a smirk, Obi-Wan feigned a cuff to the side of his Padawan's head.  
  
"No Master, I think that your travel pack looks great just the way that it is. I would hate to mess with such perfection in packing," Anakin accepted the continued attempt at levity as Obi-Wan prepared to leave his apprentice yet again.  
  
"Well, in that case, I guess I should be leaving. I have a transport to catch. Hopefully one of these times the Council will either allow me some time at home, or will allow you to accompany me Anakin. In the meantime, please keep up with your studies, and take care of Bant. You know how much trouble she can be." With a quick wave and smile, Obi-Wan gathered his bag and once again left Anakin and Bant alone in the quarters.  
  
On the transport to Navira, Obi-Wan reviewed the information the Council had given him for this mission. He hated having to lie to Anakin, but he did not want his apprentice to worry about him, or even worse, feel guilty. Although it was not as often stressed to the initiates, guilt led as easily to the darkside as did anger or hate. Anakin was too important for Obi-Wan to risk even the slightest chance that he would turn.  
  
Telling Anakin that he was going to Malastare was a blatant lie, something Jedi were forbidden to do. He comforted himself somewhat with the thought that at least his transport was going to have to stop briefly at Malastare to refuel. He knew that to try to justify his lie to his Padawan by accepting such a skewed version of truth was ridiculous, but it offered him some relief, and as tired as he was he would accept any comfort he could get.  
  
\This is ridiculous that the Council is sending me out on a mission again so soon. The last one to Ilion should have been more than enough to fulfill my end of our 'bargain'\ Obi-Wan thought to himself as he watched the star streaks of hyperspace out the window.  
  
\Three weeks of hell, and it counts for nothing. Instead I get sent out again right away to another hotspot of the galaxy to carry the "flaming sword of Jedi Justice."\ Obi-Wan realized that now he was just being cynical, and that he really needed to get some rest before the rebellion of his thoughts escaped into spoken word.  
  
Unstrapping from the bench he had secured himself to for the jump from Coruscant, he made his way back towards the crew cabins. \Maybe now I can catch some sleep\  
  
*********************************************  
  
Once Obi-Wan had left the chambers of the Council, the massive doors had once again swung shut, leaving the Council members alone in the sound dampened room.  
  
"We should not have sent him out again so soon. He is obviously exhausted and he needs to be given some time to recuperate and train his Padawan. We have asked too much of him this time I fear," Mace Windu began, knowing that the entire Council was rearing up for yet another debate regarding Obi- Wan Kenobi.  
  
"A short mission this is. For such a talented knight, it will not last long. Return to us soon, he will. Rest then he can," Yoda said leaning forward in preparation of leaving. Master Yoda, though having the patience only one over 800 could have, was tired of the endless debate regarding the young knight. Yoda felt that Obi-Wan had chosen this path when he had defied the Council and taken Skywalker as a Padawan. If Knight Kenobi no longer wished to carry out his end of the bargain with the Council, he had only to send Skywalker away, and all would be well.  
  
"A short mission it may be, but dangerous it is as well. We are asking too much of him. Even if he is the only Knight to have killed a Sith in thousands of years, it is too much to expect him to keep going out on these dangerous missions and returning to us alive," Depa Bilaba stated, interrupting Yoda's plans to dismiss the Council.  
  
"And asking him to lie to his Padawan so often is wearing him down as well," Mace added.  
  
"Asking him to lie we are not. His decision that was. If he does not wish to carry out these missions, then he knows what he needs to do. His choice it is," Councilor Yaddle weighed in, in the distinctive syntax of her species.  
  
"This debate has been ongoing for the past four years. Knight Kenobi's transport has already made the leap to hyperspace so the point is moot. I suggest we confine our discussion to more active topics, or adjourn for the day." Ki-Adi-Mundi had abstained from any votes the Council had made in the matter of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he was not interested in wasting any more time on the issue. "Perhaps we should discuss who to send on the mission to Kardon."  
  
And with the opening of a new topic, the Council members were once again engaged in debate.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Obi-Wan barely had a chance to step off the ramp of the transport on Navira before it was rising once again into the air. The pilot was not stupid, and knew better than to leave his ship as a target on such a war-encrusted planet.  
  
Hearing the transport beginning to lift off, three figures dressed in the traditional shrouds of the religious faction leading the western continent left a small grove of trees to greet the Jedi Knight.  
  
"Jedi Kenobi?" At Obi-Wan's acknowledgement the middle figure of the three continued. "It is not safe here. They will have seen your ship land and have tagged this area. We must leave immediately."  
  
Obi-Wan motioned for the three to lead on, while trying to get a sense of the planet and occupants thereof through the Force. The planet itself was strong in the Living Force. Unlike Coruscant, or any of the other heavily industrialized planets of the Republic, Navira was mostly made up of unsettled land.  
  
Forests and plains, oceans and mountains, snow covered tundras and great rainforests made up the climate of the planet. Navira also had no system of climate control, so the weather tended to be somewhat unpredictable. The Living Force thrummed strongly on the planet, but the Unifying Force hinted of a shaded past and an even darker future. The planet had been settled in waves, the first group being a colony of humans from the nearby Bitham system.  
  
Following shortly thereafter came another colony of humans from an even farther system. The two groups had settled on different continents of the planet, and had remained oblivious of each other for many years. Both colonies had settled into agrarian societies, and neither had felt any desire to return to space after having spent so much time there while searching for a new home planet. It was only when an outlying system attempted to contact Navira in hopes of establishing trade relations that the two colonies became aware of each other.  
  
Initially the two groups had attempted to adapt one government to represent the planet, but the two colonies proved too different and too distrustful for negotiations to work. Suspicion and hatred became the prevalent emotions of the talks, and the plan for a united government collapsed before it ever really started.  
  
Now that the two groups were aware of each other, and the only contact between the two had spawned discourse, the planet became a battleground. The humans on the western continent, led by their religious leaders, had been invaded by the armies of the east. The eastern colony had decided that Navira needed to be one united planet, and if the westerners didn't agree, than the westerners needed to be removed. The two colonies had battled back and forth for generations, with neither side really gaining an advantage.  
  
The conflict became almost a rite of passage among the youth of both nations. The planet may have been engulfed in war, with bloodshed the norm, but the war had become a part of the planet, and the citizens seemed to accept and almost endorse the situation.  
  
It was only with the rise of a new leader in the east that the centuries old battle had been taken to a new level. Suddenly the armies of the east were being equipped with weapons and trained in strategy that was causing the army of the west to falter.  
  
Realizing that their culture was in danger of being eradicated and the people forced from their homes, the religious leader of the west had contacted the Republic to ask assistance. Even though Navira was not a member of the Republic, the Chancellor could not ignore genocide on such a massive scale.  
  
The Senate was unable to intervene, but the Chancellor asked the Jedi to send an operative to assist the western armies by discovering who the new leader in the east was and shutting down his supply line. Once the eastern army was once again fighting only with internal weapons and strategy, the Jedi operative was to leave and allow the planet to continue on as it had for centuries. The Jedi Council had initially refused the request of the Chancellor, but upon receiving new information that the leader of the eastern armies was suspected to be a fallen Jedi, the Council had no choice but to intervene.  
  
The Council had accepted the request of the Chancellor but had decided that the Jedi sent would be required to apprehend the leader of the eastern armies and bring him back to Coruscant to stand before the Council. The Jedi were not in the habit of letting their own reek havoc throughout the galaxy.  
  
Obi-Wan had been given a photo of the fallen Jedi along with a brief history, and sent to recover him. The mission was expected to last only a few days, just long enough for Obi-Wan to infiltrate the main camp of the eastern armies, restrain the ex-Jedi and recall his transport.  
  
\Oh, yes, it should be so simple\ Obi-Wan thought sarcastically. \Just like settling that little trade dispute on Naboo\  
  
After following the three westerners for the better part of five hours, Obi- Wan was beginning to wonder just where it was they were leading him. He knew that with the invading forces of the east growing stronger and stronger daily, the western encampment was probably quite mobile and well hidden, but this was ridiculous. The three guides had changed directions twice already on this hike, once in a complete about face.  
  
"You do know where we are going, correct?" Obi-Wan finally dared to ask as he ducked under a low-slung branch.  
  
"Of course, Jedi Kenobi, we just cannot risk being followed. The easterners are using tracking droids in an attempt to find our camp. We have found that backtracking and leaving a meandering trail seems to throw them off," the middle westerner replied.  
  
It appeared that she was the leader of the three that had come to meet him. The other two had not as much as made eye contact in the entire five hours since he had landed.  
  
"If you fear tracking droids so much, might it not be better to arrive at your camp as expediently as possible, rather than risking stumbling across one of the trackers, or one of the scouts for the eastern army?"  
  
"They will have seen your transport landing, and are undoubtedly attempting to track us now. But, if you are in such a hurry to arrive at the encampment, we will risk discovery so that you may begin on your mission right away sir Jedi," the westerner replied, while beginning to move at a more rapid pace.  
  
"No, I am sure you know these conditions better than I. I am impatient to reach your camp and begin my mission, but I do not wish to put your leaders at risk. Continue as you had planned Sri Westerner," Obi-Wan said with a slight twinge of guilt. He wanted to return to Anakin as soon as possible, but he knew better than to put others at risk simply so he could return to Coruscant.  
  
Slowing the pace once more, the woman turned briefly to make eye contact with the Jedi. "You may call me Narissa. I am not in the top echelon of our forces, so it is not necessary to refer to me as Sri Westerner. I am merely the most familiar with the area you were cleared to land in, and as such was chosen to receive you," she stated, turning once more to the land in front of them. As she turned, the hood that covered her face caught on a branch and pulled back somewhat. Obi-Wan was stunned to see that she appeared to be in her early twenties at the oldest.  
  
"Thank you Narissa. Do you have an estimate as to when we may arrive at your camp?" Obi-Wan asked, hoping she would turn once again so he could get a better look at this young woman who was given such an apparently dangerous task.  
  
Without turning, Narissa adjusted her hood once more and answered his query. "We should be arriving before nightfall. That should give you an opportunity to talk with our leader and perhaps prepare to 'visit' the eastern encampment at daybreak." As she finished speaking, the young woman once again faced forward and began again the silent trek to the western front.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Anakin and Bant were still sitting on the couch in the common room where Obi-Wan left them. Bant had made it a point to try to spend the first few hours after Obi-Wan's departures with Anakin, giving him the chance to express any questions or doubts he had. Obi-Wan had asked Bant to look after his Padawan, and to try to keep his secret as long as possible. Since Bant knew that Anakin had an insatiable curiosity, it was important that she be the one he asked his questions to.  
  
Currently, Anakin was engaged in a holo-vid that Bant was only paying partial attention to. Anakin had seemed upset at Obi-Wan's departure, but instead of talking to Bant, he had decided to lose himself in the latest installment of the reality holo-vid that was all the rage on Coruscant. Bant, however, could not stop thinking about the look Obi-Wan had given her as he had gathered his travel pack. In that one look he had both asked her to keep his secret, and to take care of his Padawan in case he wouldn't be able to.  
  
Bant knew of the arrangement Obi-Wan had made with the Council to allow him to train Anakin. When she had first heard of the "bargain" he had made, she had been unaccountably upset at Qui-Gon. How could he possibly have asked such a thing of his Padawan? Did Qui-Gon care so little for his apprentice that he would force such a heavy task on one so young? Obi-Wan should have been permitted to spend a few years growing into his knighthood before he even begun to look for a Padawan learner. It was unfair of his Master to ask so much of him.  
  
The look on Obi-Wan's face when Bant had dared to ask such questions aloud, had more than quelled her anger. Obi-Wan had seemed so sad, and yet so angry that she could think so little of his Master. "Do you really think that Master Qui-Gon would have given me such a task if he didn't think I could handle it? Do you really think so little of my Master (or me)?" The hurt in his voice as the implication of his message had been heard had made Bant immediately retract her statement and ask his forgiveness for making such rash accusations.  
  
Although Bant had accepted Qui-Gon's request of Obi-Wan, she would never forgive the Master for asking so much of her friend. Bant would not criticize Qui-Gon in front of Obi-Wan again, he had enough to deal with from the Council; but she would not ever condone the Master's decision.  
  
Qui-Gon may have been a Master Jedi, and a great swordsman, but when it came to training and caring for apprentices, he had been sorely lacking.  
  
*********************************************  
  
It was only another two hours before Obi-Wan finally reached the western encampment. Narissa had not spoken to him after the brief exchange where she had offered her name. Along the entire trek he had neither seen nor heard nor sensed any pursuit, and so he was relatively certain that the eastern leader had not yet felt his presence on the planet.  
  
Upon their initial approach to the encampment, they had passed many sentries and through no less than five checkpoints. Obi-Wan was impressed with the security of the base, especially considering it had been forced to relocate so many times since the emergence of the new eastern leader. After passing through a final checkpoint, Obi-Wan was finally cleared to meet with Sri Edinb, the current leader of the western forces. Obi-Wan had only been given the name of the leader once he had passed through the last checkpoint. The western forces were not willing to risk the identity of their leader until they were certain that the Jedi was who he claimed to be.  
  
After passing his final security clearance, Obi-Wan expected to be led to the large durasteel enclosure in the center of the compound. Instead he was led to a smaller canvas tent more towards the edge of the spiraling encampment.  
  
"We have found that it pays to act unexpectedly in our long conflict with the eastern armies," Narissa offered seeing the look of surprise on Obi- Wan's face. "If the eastern armies were to find our compound, the first building to go would be the one they expected our leader to be in. Instead of Sri Edinb staying in the most obvious place, he resides with the common soldiers. It is a most efficient manner of protection," she concluded.  
  
"Yes, it appears so," Obi-Wan muttered, as he briefly scanned the base. The compound was laid out in a spiraling plan, so that no tent or building lay in a direct line with surrounding structures. It made the base more impervious to attack, unlike a block layout, where one plasma launcher could take out an entire row of structures. The western army was certainly not inept, which made their sudden losses to the eastern armies all the more disturbing.  
  
  
  
"Jedi Kenobi, I take it? Welcome to Navira. We have been expecting you." With a brief bow that was returned by Sri Edinb, Obi-Wan entered the leader's tent to prepare for the infiltration of the eastern compound.  
  
Morning came too quickly on the planet of Navira. Obi-Wan had spent the entire night reviewing the details the westerners had gathered on the eastern leader and his camp.  
  
After going over all of the information they had gathered, Obi-Wan was still left with little information as to who the eastern leader was, and how he had managed to bring in weapons from such a vast assortment of planets.  
  
The eastern leader had succeeded in gathering his supplies from planets far and wide throughout the galaxy. Each of the planets he had gathered from was renowned for one or more forms of weaponry, and somehow the leader had brought only the best. Plasma cannons from Iktira, ground transports from Correllia, N'arkan hounds from N'ark, and shields from the Gungan city on Naboo. It was the last item that had forced Obi-Wan to plan his assault for the daytime.  
  
Normally, in such a mission, the Jedi would have preferred to enter the enemy encampment during the night rotation. It was much easier to maneuver unseen when the sun wasn't bright overhead. Unfortunately, the eastern army also realized this fact, and had created a grid of modified Gungan shields. These shields, unlike the ones used during the invasion of Naboo four years prior, did not allow entry or exit of any biological life. Even with the power of the Force, there was no way for Obi-Wan to enter the camp until the shields were down.  
  
Of course, entering the camp during the day would not exactly be easy. Just because the shields were down, did not mean that the camp was left unguarded. Just the opposite, in fact, the camp was heavily guarded.  
  
Surrounding the camp was a fence sixteen feet tall that was topped with poisoned razor wire. Just inside of the first fence, was a second fence, of the same height, also topped with the wire. The space between the two fences provided ample area for a "dog run" which was heavily guarded by the N'arkan hounds. Even if an intruder were to make it over the first fence, they would never clear the second before the hounds took them down.  
  
The only entrances to and from the camp were equipped with sensors that tested the genetic imprint of all who entered or exited the camp. All of the easterners who had authorized access were entered into a main database that was sequestered in the middle of the camp. No other easterners, whether civilian or politician were permitted onto the base.  
  
The eastern encampment may have been heavily fortified and impossible to infiltrate by the westerners, but for a Jedi, there was a massive weak point that could be utilized. From a young age, all Jedi were taught to use the Force to enhance their physical prowess. As such, even young initiates were capable of easily leaping to the roof of a four-story building. Clearing a distance of sixteen feet was nothing for an experienced Padawan, and for a knight, it was almost ridiculous.  
  
Sri Edinb and Narissa were convinced that that was the best way for Obi-Wan to gain access to the camp. Obi-Wan however, was suspicious. \Why would an experienced Force user leave such an obvious opening? He would have to know how easily it could be exploited if he spent any time with the Jedi, let alone if he had actually BEEN a Jedi.\ Obi-Wan thought as soon as the weakness was pointed out to him.  
  
Even if the fallen Jedi had no reason to suspect that a Jedi Knight would ever set foot on Navira, it bordered on insane to leave such an obvious defensive opening. With the amount of money that the leader had spent on defense, it would not have been that much more costly to simply add a laser grid extending another fifty feet above the chain fencing. The apparent chink in the eastern leader's army smelled suspiciously like a set-up to Obi-Wan.  
  
Once Obi-Wan had ruled out the fenced border as an opening into the camp, that left only the actual entrances to the eastern encampment. This left the Jedi with the problem of how to gain access into the camp with the sensors that filtered all ingoing and outgoing personnel. If the sensors had instead been human sentries, Obi-Wan may have been able to use the Force to persuade them that he had the right to enter. Unfortunately, mind tricks were not known to work well on technologically driven intelligence. The only option left to the Jedi was to somehow access the main databank and enter his genetic code as an authorized visitor.  
  
"Do you have any informants, or other sympathetic parties within the eastern encampment that you could persuade to modify the registry?" Obi-Wan asked Sri Edinb as he explained his suspicions to the western leader.  
  
"We do have informants, yes; but none who would have access to the main computer. Is it possible to somehow tunnel under the fence instead? Or risk leaping the outer perimeter?" Sri Edinb asked after he had conferred briefly with Narissa and the other advisors standing about. Once again Obi- Wan was struck with curiosity as to how a girl so young had gained such standing with the western leader.  
  
"It appears then, that we may have to hold off this raid until we can gather more information on the central computer. I cannot run the risk of tipping off the eastern leader to my identity as a Jedi until I can be sure that I will be able to apprehend him. I would rather not face a fallen Jedi in company with a battalion of soldiers if I can avoid it," Obi-Wan answered caustically. He may have wanted to return to Anakin as soon as possible, but he was not willing to turn this mission into a suicide run just to save some time.  
  
"Actually, Sir Jedi, I think I may know of a way to access the central computer without having to enter the compound," Narissa spoke up as Sri Edinb and the other advisors digested Obi-Wan's statement.  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?" Obi-Wan asked, hoping to gain some insight into this westerner that somehow reminded him of another young woman who had faced an invasion of her land only four years previously.  
  
With a mischievous smile, Narissa pushed back her hood as she turned to face him. "We hack into it."  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
After staring mindlessly at the holo-vid for over two hours, Anakin was ready to throw his boot through the projector. He had tried to lose himself in the mind-numbing device, but he couldn't stop thinking about his Master. He didn't understand how the Council could possibly be considered so wise, when it was always acting with such ignorance.  
  
"Arrgghh! I am so tired of the stupid Council and the stupid Jedi, and this stupid temple and this STUPID PLANET!" Anakin yelled suddenly, causing Bant to startle up from her slouched position beside him. "How is it that the Jedi are supposed to be so wise and the guardians of peace and justice, and yet we are led by a bunch of morons?"  
  
"PADAWAN Skywalker! It is not your place to judge the decisions, or the intellect of our Council. They have a much better grasp and understanding of the Force, and are more than capable of leading us!" Bant may have silently agreed with Anakin's opinion of the Jedi Council, but she could not allow him to continue to hold such feelings against fellow Jedi.  
  
Bant had spent the last two hours silently releasing her anger and frustration into the Force, knowing that it was only a matter of time until Anakin had an outburst. Bant had seen the energy swirling around him and growing darker and darker until she knew that he would have to release it or risk losing consciousness from the massive amount of stored energy.  
  
"I know that you are worried about your Master, and that you are upset about his always being sent away from Coruscant, but this is no way to handle such feelings. You need to release your emotions into the Force. It is not healthy to try to contain such anger," Bant stated, switching immediately to lecturer mode. Bant may have been Anakin's friend, but she was also serving in lieu of his Master, and could not allow such a despicable show of temper to pass without reprimand.  
  
"Master Bant, I know that I am not supposed to hold such feelings, but how can you possibly explain the behavior of the Jedi Council? They are not acting at all rationally, or in the work of the Force. They are only doing this to punish us. I think the Jedi Council hates me, and that they are hurting Obi-Wan because of it," Anakin confessed as he leaned over and placed his head on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Anakin, the Council doesn't hate you. And they most certainly are not punishing Obi-Wan for anything you did. The Council is following the will of the Force in this just as they do in all of the decisions they make. We must simply trust that they know more of the workings of the Force than we do," Bant consoled, even as her thoughts were agreeing with Anakin. "Now I believe that you and I both need to spend some time in meditation to purge any unwanted feelings. After that, maybe we can go to the commissary for something to eat," Bant said as she nudged Anakin up and toward the meditation mats.  
  
"Maybe we should wait to release our negative feelings until after we eat," Anakin suggested with a slight smile. "We may have even more to release after attempting to eat whatever they are calling dinner tonight."  
  
"You know Anakin, you are becoming more and more like your Master everyday," Bant remarked. "Obi-Wan is also famous for his odd sense of humor in the most inappropriate of times."  
  
"Though," Bant added as an afterthought, "I don't think even your Master would have attempted that line on Master Jinn. Qui-Gon was a stickler for mediating as soon as any negative emotions were present. And since Obi-Wan isn't here to guide you, I guess we will just have to follow the practices of Master Jinn." Bant led Anakin over to the meditation mats, and they both knelt to spend some much needed time in meditation.  
  
"Hack into the computer?" Obi-Wan asked, oblivious to the horrified expressions on the faces of the advisors, and the slightly exasperated look on Sri Edinb's. "If the westerners have the technology to hack into the eastern mainframe, than why have you not done so in the past?"  
  
"Because a certain young Dan'erian was supposed to keep her identity a secret," came the disgusted reply from the western leader. It was only then that Obi-Wan took a close look at the young woman who stood in front of him. He had previously been surprised by her relative youth, but had not seen enough of her face to form an exact estimate of her age.  
  
Up until this point, Narissa had been wearing the hood of the religious faction that was customary to her people. \Well, maybe not quite, HER people\ Obi-Wan amended his thought as he got a good look at her.  
  
Like most humanoid races, Dan'erian's closely resembled the archetypal human being. The only differences came in the small spots that traced down their throats from their pointed ears. With her hood up, it would have been impossible to distinguish Narissa as anything but human, and a western born human at that.  
  
"Sri Edinb, you could not possibly expect me to allow this opportunity to cause the fall of the eastern forces to pass simply because we had reached a minor roadblock?" Narissa asked. "I am willing to risk expatriation to assist Jedi Kenobi in removing the eastern leader and returning Navira to its previous existence."  
  
"And expatriated you will be, immediately," interjected one of the advisors who had recovered from the shock of having one of their own revealed as an outsider.  
  
"Now wait a minute," Obi-Wan interrupted before the conversation could get out of hand. "If Narissa has technology that can allow us to break into the mainframe computer, I suggest we make use of it. It is almost assured that the eastern leader will become aware of my presence on your planet if we wait too much longer, and then it will be too late to capture him. If I cannot capture the eastern leader, it is a fact that the western culture will fall within a ten-month and your people will be the one's being expatriated."  
  
The advisors who had been preparing to demand the removal of Narissa from the encampment were struck dumb by Obi-Wan's words. It was not often that the western civilization had found itself in need of outside assistance, and to ask for it twice in such a short period of time was both insulting and unheard of.  
  
"We will take your assistance Narissa, and you need not fear being forced from your home," Sri Edinb stated having finally regained his voice. "It is time that the western civilization learned to accept help in whatever form it comes in, regardless of whether or not it comes from our own culture, or from those beyond. If we had accepted help in the beginning, we would have had the weapons and skills to fight the easterners without having to leave our civilization resting on such a razor edge of hope. I have accepted your advice for many months now Narissa, and my advisors have accepted you into their ranks. That has not changed with the revelation of your extraNaviran origins. We accept your help Narissa, and yours Jedi Kenobi, and together we will defeat the invaders."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Narissa and Obi-Wan, after again pledging their support to the western cause, set out to infiltrate the eastern computer. Narissa had a ship that was well hidden within the mountainous regions of the western continent. It would take the two a few hours to reach the ship, and a few more to hack into the mainframe, but barring outside influence, Obi-Wan would be able to enter the eastern encampment before the Gungan shield was once again in place.  
  
The two set out at a swift pace, hoping to gain as much time as possible in transit, to leave extra time for any problems that might occur while attempting to enter the foreign system. The fast pace left little air for conversation, but Obi-Wan hoped that once they reached the ship, there would be opportunity for him to ask how exactly it was that a Dan'erian had ended up on Navira.  
  
The cave where Narissa's ship was stashed had suffered from a few minor cave-ins, but all in all the cavern was well intact. With the unpredictable weather of Navira, it was almost a miracle to find the cave still accessible. After clearing the small piles of debris, Obi-Wan and Narissa entered the darkened cavern. Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber to provide some illumination into the abyss before them. What he saw stunned him.  
  
A single pilot transport, at least fifty years old, stood in the center of the natural cave. The right wing had been almost completely sheared off and the cockpit had also suffered major structural damage.  
  
As if sensing Obi-Wan's incredulity, Narissa said, "The communications equipment and main computer are still well intact. I was able to completely repair both, even if I could do nothing for the structural damage."  
  
"Well as long as the computer works, and the comm. is up, I guess it doesn't really matter what it looks like, now does it?" Obi-Wan quipped as he followed Narissa to the hatchway. "But I must say, I compliment the pilot on her skill. It must have been difficult to bring down such a damaged ship."  
  
"It was not easy, I admit. I was lucky more than anything else, lucky not only in the safe landing, but also in landing in an area where I had the time to study the local culture before I was forced to attempt contact. I have been able to hide my true origins from the westerners for many months now. Only Sri Edinb knew of my descent, and that is only because I informed him of it myself," Narissa responded almost off-handedly as she had to force the hatchway open.  
  
"How exactly is it that you came in contact with Sri Edinb?" Obi-Wan asked, lending assistance to her struggle with the sticky hatch.  
  
"After my initial recognizance of the camps, I had decided it was safe to approach the local people. I appropriated one of the shrouds from a laundry line, and infiltrated the camp. I approached the first westerner I saw, carrying a story of having just come from one of the other camps. Little did I know, the man I approached was none other than the leader of the entire western forces. How was I to know that the leader would be on the outskirts of the camp and not in the central tent?" Narissa asked wryly, reminding Obi-Wan of his initial confusion over the location of the commander's tent.  
  
"Well, I guess it all worked out for the best in the end," Obi-Wan commented as the hatchway finally gave way. "Now how exactly did you say we were going to be able to hack into the eastern computer?"  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
After several hours of work, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi was officially listed as Ikenic Norr, assistant cook to the eastern forces. With that addition to the main computer's roster, Obi-Wan was then ready to infiltrate the eastern camp and capture the leader.  
  
Narissa and he had decided that instead of returning to the western encampment, their time was better spent in making the trip to the eastern base immediately. The sun was beginning to set low in the sky and Obi-Wan feared there would not be enough time before the Gungan shield reactivated if they returned to Sri Edinb first.  
  
"After leading me to the base camp, you will have to remain at least half of a mile from the perimeter," Obi-Wan instructed Narissa. He would have preferred to head to the eastern camp alone, allowing her to return to Sri Edinb, but he needed her knowledge of the land to reach the camp in the shortest time possible. Narissa had done a thorough job of scouting the area, even after she had become a part of the western civilization.  
  
"Once I have secured the leader, I will have to appropriate some form of ground transportation to remove him. Hopefully I will be able to sneak him out as some sort of kitchen waste, but I will probably need some form of diversion to distract the sensors. I will be able to fool the guards, but the sensors will prove impossible to confuse. If you can distract the sensors enough that they do not alert the guards immediately to the fact that their leader is hidden somewhere in the transport, than we will have the time to make a get away. I will then wait for you at the half-mile position again, and together we will return to the western encampment," Obi- Wan continued with Narissa nodding her agreement to the plan along the way.  
  
"How long and how drastic of a diversion will you need?" Narissa asked, mentally plotting a tactic.  
  
"Not too long, and nothing that would put you in any danger. I will just need the sensors distracted long enough that I can clear the gates. Once I am past, the sensors will relegate the data to their long-term storage, and it won't be passed on to the sentries until the next shift change. That should allow you plenty of time to reach the rendezvous point, and time for us to get far enough away from the base that we won't attract their attention," Obi-Wan responded, wondering if he was maybe putting too much on the shoulders of one so young.  
  
"Well then, let's get cracking shall we?" Narissa said with a grin. "I wouldn't want to have to stand in the woods forever waiting for some Jedi to play kitchen assistant, now would I?"  
  
\I have a bad feeling about this.\ Obi-Wan thought as he approached the entrance to the eastern camp. As trite as the phrase may have become, he could think of only two other situations where it had been so applicable; on a transport some 16 or so years ago as he and his Master approached Melida\Daan and four years ago upon boarding the Trade Federation ship to commence negotiations. Both experiences had changed him immensely, and had also nearly cost him his life. \Hopefully this time I will not be facing down any Sith\ the Jedi consoled himself, as he stepped into the line of personnel waiting to enter the gates.  
  
Obi-Wan and Narissa had made good time getting to the camp. The day was only settling into late afternoon when he found a suitable waiting place for Narissa. From the chosen vantage point, she was able to see down into the camp, and would be able to see his signal to launch her distraction. After leaving her ensconced on the tree-shrouded hill, he had circled around to approach the gate from the opposite direction.  
  
Obi-Wan had removed his robe, outer tunic and utility belt, leaving his inner tunic untucked and hanging loose over his leggings. Although the loose tunic left him at a disadvantage if he were forced to actually combat the eastern leader, it allowed him to blend well with the other easterners surrounding him. The hanging fabric also worked well to conceal the lightsaber tucked into the back of his leggings.  
  
As the line of waiting easterners drew closer and closer to the gate, Obi- Wan pulled the Force closer and closer to him. He would need to conceal his Force signature as much as possible if he were to have any hope of taking the eastern leader unaware.  
  
\Of course, this would be much easier if I had any idea of who this eastern leader is\ Obi-Wan thought to himself. \I am not sure exactly what to expect, but if Xanatos is any example of the stealth and aggression of a fallen Jedi, I am certainly not taking any chances.\ With thoughts of his Master's former apprentice and his evil deeds foremost on his mind, Obi-Wan stepped forward and became Ikenic Norr.  
  
*********************************************  
  
From her vantage point on the hill, Narissa watched as Obi-Wan entered the camp with no problem. \At least they didn't detect the hacking then.\ Narissa breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't really expected the easterners to detect her presence in their system, but she was relieved none-the-less to see the Jedi waved through the entrance as if he really was Norr.  
  
Narissa continued to watch as Obi-Wan passed through the set of gates and headed off in the direction of the kitchen. To head in any other direction may have proven suspicious to any astute guards or sentries. Once he was sure he was out of the view of the gatekeepers, Narissa knew Obi-Wan would begin his search for the eastern leader.  
  
She still was unsure how Obi-Wan planned on discovering the identity of the leader, or how he was so certain he would not make a mistake and grab the wrong person. If the eastern encampment was anything like the westerners, there were certain to be decoys and other stumbling blocks to anyone intent on a kidnapping.  
  
\Perhaps he intends to use that "Force thinga majigy" that the Jedi are supposed to have\ Narissa wondered. She had been nervous when it became apparent that she would be the one to meet the Jedi upon his arrival to Navira. Throughout her travel of the galaxy, she had never actually come across a Jedi, but had heard rumors of their powers. She was afraid that he would be able to read her mind and determine that she was an outsider the instant he saw her. His interested expression when her hood had snagged on a tree during the hike to the western base had done nothing to assure her.  
  
She had been mildly surprised when he had not said anything more to her when she made it apparent she did not wish to speak with him unless necessary. Then, when he had come to her defense in front of Sri Edinb and his ministers, she had truly been dumbfounded. This Jedi was not behaving at all in the manner she had expected of him. The rumors regarding the Jedi appeared to be misguided at best. \Hopefully, though, the rumors of their skill in combat are not overrated, or this could get messy\ she thought as she settled down to wait for Obi-Wan's signal.  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
After making sure the entrance sentries could no longer see him, Obi-Wan changed directions. He could feel a dark presence in the Force, and he centered on that, allowing it to lead him towards the center of the camp.  
  
\Apparently the easterners do not have the elaborate staging system the westerners employ\ he noted, as he remained focused on the dark beacon in his mind.  
  
Obi-Wan was able to maneuver throughout the camp with nary a suspicious glance. His clothing may have been somewhat cleaner than those of the majority of the easterners, but other than that small differentiation, he blended in well.  
  
As the dark presence in his mind grew clearer and clearer, Obi-Wan knew that he had reached the tent where the eastern leader was residing. A surreptitious use of the Force, and he determined that there were no other life forms within the tent.  
  
Slipping through the fabric of the front entrance, Obi-Wan immediately focused on the figure in the black cloak that was bent over a table in the middle of the room. He could not determine just what the figure was doing, but the Jedi could see he was deeply engrossed in something.  
  
Keeping his presence shielded, Obi-Wan snuck up behind the figure, and prepared to use a Force sleep suggestion to knock out the leader. \Somehow this seems a little too easy.\ he thought as his hands reached up to grasp the temples of the leader. Just as he would have made contact, the leader spun around and faced him.  
  
Obi-Wan was so shocked at the appearance of the figure in front of him, that he never noticed the heavily- shielded figure enter behind him, pressing a hypospray to his neck.  
  
\That's funny\ he thought as his thoughts suddenly turned muggy, \I could've sworn we were positive that the eastern leader was male.\ As the face of the woman with the long ebony hair swam in his vision, Obi-Wan collapsed back into the arms of the figure behind him.  
  
Narissa had been sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree and watching the activity of the eastern camp when the Gungan shields suddenly sprang into action.  
  
She watched astounded as the shields slammed into place, leaving many of the easterners stranded outside of the base. The guards had apparently received some kind of warning and had managed to be standing within the shielded area when the grid activated. As for the rest of the easterners, they were obviously upset at being left out for the night.  
  
\Its not even close to nightfall yet\ Narissa thought. \And I have never known the easterners to leave people outside of their camp overnight. Something must have happened to Obi-Wan\  
  
As if to confirm her thoughts, she saw a figure stealth into the tent she had just witnessed Obi-Wan enter. \I've got to warn him somehow!\ She thought, catching herself just before she would have risen to her feet.  
  
To stand up now, with so much activity outside the camp, would surely catch the attention of the angered easterners milling about the entrance. Her position had been a great one to hide in when everyone was busy with the entrance and exit procedures of the camp, but with the frenzied mob below her now spinning out in all directions, she did not want to risk being identified as a westerner.  
  
The only thing for Narissa to do was to hold her position and try to make herself as invisible as possible. Pulling some of the branches and leaves around to cover her as much as possible, Narissa would not even consider abandoning Obi-Wan and returning to the western encampment.  
  
\I may not be able to move closer to warn him now, but I am most certainly not going to leave him, Jedi or no Jedi!\  
  
*********************************************  
  
Watching the Jedi collapse into the arms of Valone, Ellana was filled with a sense of disgust. The eastern faction may have been fighting with the westerners for centuries, and this Jedi may have been aiding the enemy, but to lure him into the camp in such a manner and to drug him just seemed dishonorable. Ellana may have been a warrior, but she still had a strong moral code. She preferred to fight face to face, and not in this cloak and dagger manner that her Master insisted upon.  
  
"Having second thoughts Ellana?" Asked Valone with a definitive hint of malice.  
  
"Of course not. Jedi deserve nothing but the hatred and scorn their dishonorable activities throughout the galaxy have garnered them," Ellana answered in a practiced statement.  
  
She may have had misgivings about their treatment of the Knight, but she was not stupid enough to reveal them. She had spent the majority of her young life under the guidance of her Master and knew better than to show any sympathy for the Jedi.  
  
"That is good Ellana, I would hate for you to have to share in his treatment," Valone answered, reaching across the unconscious Jedi to reclaim his cloak from his servant. "Go prepare my personal transport. We will need to move the Jedi as soon as possible. The shields have been raised against any possible attack, but I won't risk losing my prize so soon. He must be moved before nightfall."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Obi-Wan may have been surprised by the sudden influx of the sedative into his system, but his Jedi reflexes enabled him to set the Force to work neutralizing the chemicals before he lost consciousness.  
  
His attacker may have given him enough sedative to knock out a Rancor for a week, but the Force would still be able to neutralize it allowing him to wake much sooner than his attacker anticipated.  
  
As his captors loaded his unconscious body unto a transport, he was already coming around.  
  
********************************************  
  
From her place among the trees, Narissa watched as the figure in black and the woman with the long dark hair loaded Obi-Wan into a small personal transport. At such a great distance, Narissa could not tell if Obi-Wan was merely unconscious, or if a worse fate had befallen the Jedi. She hoped it wasn't the latter, but she would make a rescue attempt regardless.  
  
\Now hopefully they will lower that shield and leave the camp, passing this way giving me an opportunity to do something courageous and spectacular\ Narissa thought \. and then, of course, Banthas will fly.\  
  
Narissa may have been a pilot and somewhat of an explorer, but she had never attempted a rescue before, and certainly not of a Jedi Knight. \If Obi-Wan couldn't defeat this guy, how am I going to?\  
  
Apparently luck was on Narissa's side (or the Force on Obi-Wan's) and the skimmer made it to the side entrance just as the Gungan shield was lowered once more.  
  
As soon as the skimmer passed through the gates, the shields went up again. \Apparently they don't want anyone to know that Obi-Wan is no longer in the camp. That probably means that that skimmer isn't going to have any kind of an escort\  
  
Thanking every deity she could think of for small favors, Narissa watched as the skimmer not only didn't pick up an escort, but also circled to travel in her direction.  
  
Now all Narissa had to do was come up with a plan to rescue the fallen Knight. As she moved into position to intercept the skimmer, Narissa couldn't help but think of the irony of her situation. \This time the 'damsel in distress' is going to rescue the white knight.\  
  
Obi-Wan had regained consciousness, but had not yet opened his eyes. He stretched out with the Force first, trying to get a feel for his surroundings before alerting his captors to his newly alert state. Through the Force he could feel the pounding hatred of the figure in the right hand seat of the transport. The driver, though, radiated an aura of discomfort and concern.  
  
Behind him he could feel the anger and confusion of the easterners who were still being kept from entering the camp. Farther ahead he could feel the faint aura of Narissa, and could feel her preparing for something. Her emotions were shut away and he could only read a sense of tension from her. Realizing that if he didn't make a move soon, Narissa could be hurt, Obi- Wan decided to go with his initial plan.  
  
This time though, instead of attacking the dark figure that obviously had a great deal of mental power; he would force the servant to sleep.  
  
It was apparent that the dark Force signature he held felt radiating off of her previously had been a projection of the real leader, rather than an actual reading of any Force sensitivity in the woman. Putting his plan to action, Obi-Wan sat up with Force speed from the back seat, placing a hand on the temple of the driver.  
  
Immediately she slumped over the steering column and was out. The skimmer swerved a bit, but then slowed and came to a stop. In the meantime, Obi-Wan had reached for his lightsaber with his other hand, intending to bring it up to the throat of the leader to subdue him. Before he could ignite his 'saber, the dark figure had jumped from the side of the slowing transport and had rolled to his feet, igniting a blood red lightsaber as he stood up.  
  
"Now, now such an experienced Jedi as the sith-slayer Obi-Wan Kenobi should know better than to draw his lightsaber on an unarmed man. Doesn't your Jedi code have something to say about only drawing your 'saber to an armed offense? I believe you may be turning to the darkside, young one," the cloaked figure stated as he watched Obi-Wan exit the transport to face him.  
  
"You should know Valone, you are the one that instructed my year-group in the Jedi Code," Obi-Wan countered as he took a position facing the dark Jedi, but without the hazard of the transport at his back.  
  
If Valone were truly as skilled as the young Knight remembered, he would need as much room to maneuver as possible.  
  
"Ahh, so the darling of the temple remembers me after all," Valone hissed as he circled to a better position. He had hoped to trap the Jedi between the transport and himself, but apparently Kenobi had learned something of strategy in Valone's 20-year absence from Coruscant.  
  
"Of course I remember you, it is difficult to forget the only man Qui-Gon Jinn ever truly contemplated killing," Obi-Wan responded as he watched Valone circling around slowly to his left side.  
  
\Ahh, so he remembers I used to have a weak left-side defense. Unfortunately for him, Master Jinn noticed it to.\ Learning to fight with his right hand tied behind his back had more than made up for any deficiencies Obi-Wan had once had.  
  
"Well if nothing else, I always said Jinn had a knack for knowing who to watch out for. I guess that little 'situation' on Naboo proved me wrong," Valone said as he suddenly struck out at Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan easily countered the strike, but decided to remain on the defensive. He was hoping for an opportunity to disarm Valone so he could capture him and return him to Coruscant, but he knew that he would have a tough time finding a hole in Valone's defense.  
  
Of all the Jedi ever trained in the past fifty years, only Valone had ever come close to besting Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan's Master had been acknowledged by one and all as the greatest swordsman of the order. It was only upon Qui- Gon's death that the mantle was passed to another: Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Narissa was crouched behind a tree, preparing to swing the club-like branch she had collected at the driver of the open transport. She knew that such a plan held much risk, but with no other weapon at her disposal, she couldn't think of a better tactic.  
  
Just as she heard the transport approaching her tree, Narissa was surprised to hear the skimmer begin to slow. \Did they see me?\ She wondered frantically as she suppressed the urge to run. She could not see the transport from her position and had no way of knowing what was happening. It was like one of those awful nightmares where the dreamer knew the monster was stalking her, but there was nowhere to run or hide.  
  
After a few seconds of calming her nerves and listening, Narissa was prepared to step out from behind her tree and take a swing at whatever "monster" might be approaching. Just as she began to turn she heard voices.  
  
Straining to hear, she also detected the sound of a lightsaber activating. She had only heard the noise once before in her life, when Obi-Wan had used it to illuminate the cavern her ship rested in, but she was certain that was the sound she had heard.  
  
Less than a second passed before she heard the sound of another lightsaber activating. \Well, at least Obi-Wan is awake now\ she thought. She was worried about the other lightsaber user, but she figured Obi-Wan would have a handle on things. Even if Obi-Wan wasn't capable of defending himself, she certainly wasn't going to be able to block a lightsaber with her wooden club.  
  
As she listened to the sounds of the lightsabers connecting and hissing, Narissa began to edge around the tree. She may not have been able to defend from a 'saber with her branch, but she could certainly use it to knock the eastern leader out.  
  
*********************************************  
  
After taking a few hesitant strikes to judge his opponent's skill, Valone launched into a full attack. Obi-Wan had expected Valone to be skilled, but he was not prepared for the force behind Valone's attacks. The dark Jedi was using a judicious amount of dark energy to power his blade, and every time Obi-Wan's blue blade came in contact with the red one, Obi-Wan could feel the impact radiating up his arms.  
  
\I need to end this fight\ Obi-Wan thought as he belatedly remembered the exhaustion that had been plaguing him since he had returned from his last mission. \At this rate, I'm not going to be able to disarm him unless he makes a major mistake.\  
  
As if realizing the direction of the knight's thoughts, Valone began to attack even more ferociously. The dark Jedi was beginning to score small hits through Obi-Wan's defense. His left side may not have had the weak spot of the past, but that didn't hinder Valone's assault. Obi-Wan's fatigue was leaving small openings in his guard, and with the power of the darkside at his command, Valone found them all.  
  
After one particularly brutal hit to his right knee, Obi-Wan faltered, leaving a large opening for Valone to exploit. With a cry of victory, the fallen Jedi slashed the knight across the back of the shoulders, tearing through muscles and tendons, leaving Obi-Wan's arms numb.  
  
The lightsaber slipped from Obi-Wan's grasp just as Valone went for the kill. The dark Jedi may have had plans for his prisoner, but the battlelust of the darkside had assumed control. Valone was totally committed to the destruction of the apprentice of his greatest rival.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Narissa watched, horrified, as bloody slashes began to appear on Obi-Wan's tunic and leggings. The Force enhanced fight did not allow her to see the actual strikes that caused the bloody-looking burns, but the evidence of Valone's attacks was overly apparent on the knight's cream tunic and leggings. She couldn't make out the individual attacks of Valone, but Obi- Wan's blocks became more and more apparent as fatigue was slowing him down. Narissa needed to act, and she needed to act quickly.  
  
Sneaking up behind the dark figure, Narissa raised the makeshift club up over her head. She would have only one opportunity to strike, before the dark Jedi would become aware of her. Until she became an obvious threat, his focus would remain on the Knight who was slowly but surely failing in front of him.  
  
Just as she began to bring the club down, Narissa was caught off guard by the anguished scream of the young Knight. She watched, dazedly, as his lightsaber fell from his numb grip and the fallen Jedi prepared for the death strike.  
  
Realizing that Obi-Wan's life depended solely on her, Narissa brought the club down with all the force she could muster.  
  
After finishing his classes for the day, Anakin decided to visit the transport bay again. Master Bant had a duty shift in the Healer's ward, and Anakin was bored. He knew that if Obi-Wan had been home, he would have been told to meditate or at least work on katas, but what Obi-Wan didn't know, Obi-Wan couldn't complain about.  
  
Anakin had been working on restoring the sub light engines on one of the temple's many transports. Usually he worked on one vehicle at a time, restoring it as much as possible before moving on to the next one.  
  
The Temple mechanics had initially been surprised that a future Jedi would deign to spend time with them, but once seeing Anakin's aptitude and dedication to anything mechanical, they welcomed him into their ranks.  
  
As he entered the transport bay, Anakin said a quick hello to the mechanics on duty, and then went to the closet where he kept his coveralls and tool kit. The tool kit had been a gift from his Master on his first anniversary of being a Padawan. Traditionally a Master gave their Padawan something that would assist the apprentice in becoming a better Jedi.  
  
Obi-Wan had defended his rather odd choice of gift by saying that anything that got Anakin out of their quarters once in awhile was an asset not only to the training of the Padawan, but also to the temperament of the Master.  
  
Once he had donned the coveralls, Anakin was ready to get to work. Since the majority of the repair work took place under the transport, he could remain in the transport bay for hours with hardly any notice.  
  
He had been working for a little over two hours, when he heard a call come in. It wasn't unusual for the transport bay to get calls from the Council to prepare a ship for departure, but it was unusual to receive calls from Knights in the field. Normally, the Knights would report first to the Council, and the Council would make the call. For a Knight to request transport, meant that he or she must be seriously injured or in need of immediate assistance.  
  
Using the Force to augment his hearing as unobtrusively as possible, Anakin listened in on the call. Maybe it was the Council calling for a ship to pick his Master up on Malastare. Instead of the usual voice of Master Windu however, Anakin heard the voice of a woman calling for a transport with a medical bay to report to Navira.  
  
\That's odd,\ Anakin thought \I had no idea Navira had joined the Republic.\ Jedi were the peacekeepers and negotiators of the Galactic Republic, and as such their activities were usually confined to member systems. \Last I knew Navira was in the middle of a massive civil war.\  
  
Extending his Force sense again, Anakin tuned into the conversation once more. He was able to hear the request that the transport also have a confinement field for a Force sensitive installed, but the caller signed off before he was able to catch any more information. As he prepared to begin working once more on his transport, Anakin heard Lo'kai being dispatched for the flight. Lo'kai was one of the best pilots the Temple had. He had served for many years, and had survived more dangerous flights than most pilots saw in a lifetime.  
  
\Whatever is happening on Navira, it must be serious\ Anakin thought, as he once again began the task of realigning the spanner coils.  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
Narissa ended her comm. call to the Jedi Temple just as Obi-Wan finished pulling his belt and robe back on. Narissa had used all the remaining Bacta on her ship to help patch up the wound across his shoulders, but she knew that he would need more medical attention than she had to offer.  
  
Obi-Wan was already using too much energy keeping Valone unconscious to spare any to assist in the healing. He had attempted to raise his body temperature enough for the Bacta to work at maximum efficiency, but he was too drained. With no other options, he had struggled back into his outer tunic and robes despite the pain the movement caused.  
  
After Narissa had knocked Valone unconscious, Obi-Wan had reinforced the unnatural sleep with both a Force suggestion and the remains of the hypospray that was still in the transport. The servant woman was still deeply asleep, and would remain so until Obi-Wan, or another Jedi woke her.  
  
Narissa had at first insisted that Obi-Wan accompany her back to the western encampment so that he could receive treatment, however basic it may have been. Obi-Wan refused, not willing to risk leading the easterners to the camp. He was unsure of whether or not the easterners knew where their leader had gone, or if there might not be a tracking unit in the skimmer. Obi-Wan suggested that they instead head for Narissa's ship where she could contact the Temple for him and arrange a transport while he kept an eye on the two sleeping figures that remained in the transport.  
  
"They said they would send a transport out right away, and that it should be here in a few hours," Narissa said exiting the ship. "I gave them these coordinates as a pickup zone, so I thought you could use the few hours break to get some rest," she continued as she approached the skimmer.  
  
"Thank you Narissa, but I am not comfortable resting until I know that Valone is Force suppressed and on his way safely to stand before the Jedi Council. He escaped justice once before, and I am not willing to allow him the chance again."  
  
"How did you know him? I overheard some of your conversation as I was hiding behind the tree, but I didn't hear enough to understand why he hated you so much," Narissa asked, hoping she was not overstepping her bounds.  
  
"Master Valone was once an instructor at the Jedi Temple. He was in the same year group as my former Master, and they had been rivals almost from the time of their first meeting in the crèche. Valone and Master Jinn competed in everything. When Valone learned that the head council member, Master Yoda, was trying to convince Master Jinn to take me as an apprentice, Valone decided to interrupt their plans," Obi-Wan was reluctant to tell the story, but he figured that Narissa deserved at least that much from him.  
  
"Valone arranged to have me killed. Master Jinn may not have wanted me as an apprentice, but he would not allow me to be murdered either. Qui-Gon managed to foil the plot and reveal Valone as a darkened Jedi. Valone was able to escape the temple before he was captured, but he left a message for Qui-Gon before he left. He told my Master that although his plan may not have succeeded this time, he would not give up until I was dead. It was for this reason that Master Jinn was so unwilling to take me as a Padawan learner. I never knew of the incident until many years later, after Qui-Gon had finally caved to my insistence that the Force wanted us paired as Master/Padawan."  
  
"How old were you?" Narissa asked, casting a horrified glance at the man unconscious before her. It was one thing to lead an army and attack another man, it was quite another to attack a child.  
  
"I was nine," Obi-Wan said as he sat down on a small stone ledge protruding from the cavern wall. "Valone is a dangerous man, and I need to make sure that he is locked away and incapable of hurting anyone ever again."  
  
"You could just kill him." Narissa said, as she raised her eyes to make contact with Obi-Wan.  
  
A look of shock, and then something close to disgust crossed the Jedi's face before it returned once more to a mask of fatigue. "I could, but then I would be no better than him."  
  
Not knowing what else to say, Narissa merely sat on a ledge on the opposite side of the cavern, keeping the skimmer between them. The two figures waited in silence for the temple transport to arrive.  
  
  
  
Lo'kai was never one to refuse a mission. It wasn't because he thought he was too great of a pilot to die (as his wife always accused him) but rather it was his sense of duty. Lo'kai knew that if the Temple was asking him to fly into a dangerous area, it was because someone needed help. Whether it was to drop off a Jedi peacekeeper, supply an outpost, or retrieve an injured Knight, Lo'kai could always be counted on to do his job. In his many years as a Temple pilot, he had never hesitated to carry out his duty.  
  
\Well I guess we can count this for the record books\ Lo'kai thought as he was informed of his newest mission.  
  
He had been away from the Temple when the Council requested a pilot to drop a Jedi off on Navira, otherwise he would have taken that run without a second thought. This however, was an entirely different situation.  
  
\Not only are they expecting me to fly into a war zone to collect some injured Jedi with his dangerous prisoner, but then they tell me the landing zone ain't gonna be no picnic park!\  
  
The Council, upon realizing they had not been consulted prior to the flight request, had ordered a review of the transmission. It was during the review, that Master Koth noticed the repeating band of static across the bottom of the holoimage. Upon further study, it was determined that the band was not static, but rather was indicative of a hijacked transmission. The call may have originated with the Knight, but the Temple had not received it directly. Instead, a third party had intercepted the transmission, downloading it before sending it on its way once more.  
  
Who the third party was comprised of was uncertain. But the fact remained that the classified pickup zone had been compromised. \I wouldn't wanta trade places with that Jedi on Navira for all the credits on Coruscant\ Lo'kai thought as he finished prepping his transport \'Cause sure as shooting, he's gonna have company 'fore I can get there.\  
  
*********************************************  
  
As they sat silently in the cavern, Obi-Wan reviewed the mission in his head. He felt as if he was missing something key to the whole plot, but his exhaustion and injury were preventing him from discovering what it was. If so much of his energy hadn't been expended to keep Valone unconscious, he would have attempted a light meditation to help him discover what he was missing.  
  
Almost as if she had read his mind, Narissa spoke for the first time in several hours. "We're missing something here," she said as she rose from her platform on the other side of the cave to approach the Jedi.  
  
"Why would Valone waste his time and resources on such a backwater planet as Navira? It's obvious that he wanted revenge, but how could he possibly have known that you were going to be the Jedi sent here? His plan has been in play for months, he must've somehow known you would be the one your Council would send."  
  
"Not only that, but he knew what I would have to do to enter the eastern encampment. He knew we hacked into the system!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as his mind began reeling with the questions Narissa was introducing.  
  
"And if he knew we were going to hack into the system, than he knew about my ship. And if he knew about my ship, than chances are, the easterners know about it. And that means they would have been alert to any transmissions coming to or from this location," Narissa continued.  
  
As the impact of her words suddenly hit him, Obi-Wan jumped up from where he had still been sitting on the wall.  
  
"Which means, we're about to have company." As if his words had acted as a summons, the sound of speeder engines began to echo into the cavern.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Of all the locations in the Jedi Temple, only the meditative gardens came close to the serenity that usually exuded from the Council chambers. Even when the Council was debriefing a Knight from a tragically failed mission, the members never revealed their emotions. Jedi were trained almost from birth to control emotion, and the Councilors were the best at it.  
  
Today was a day of exceptions, from the transport bay all the way to the Temple spire where the twelve Masters were engaged in a fiery debate. The discovery of the hijacked transmission had created some questions about the current mission Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi was engaged in. Although the report had come to the Temple via the transport bay, and was therefore not a complete mission summary, the woman who identified herself as Narissa had included enough information to raise some serious issues about Temple security.  
  
With the identity of the eastern leader being revealed as former Master Valone, some of the Council members began to suspect that someone had been feeding information to the ex-Jedi during his 20-year absence from the Temple.  
  
"Somehow Valone knew in advance that we would send Obi-Wan Kenobi to Navira. The question is, how did he know? Is it possible that we have a traitor among us?" Adi Gallia asked, raising her voice above those of her fellow Council members.  
  
"The real question is, how did Valone know we would even be sending a Jedi to Navira so many months ago? The only person who could've known that there was any possibility of Jedi intervention is Chancellor Palpatine, and he would have no reason to notify Valone," Mace Windu added.  
  
"Somehow, know Valone did, before even the Council. A leak we need not worry about here. Instead watch the Senate we must. Have contacts Valone does, and good information he was given. Predict the actions of the Jedi Council this informant did, guessing our choice of Knight before word of the situation we had. Disturbing news this is," Master Yoda concluded resting his chin on his ever-present cane.  
  
"We will simply have to wait for Knight Kenobi to return with our fallen Jedi. Then we will have a source for all the information we seek," Depa Bilaba stated, drawing the entire Council to a hushed silence  
  
Obi-Wan really couldn't afford to spare the Force energy, but he was given no other choice. With the damage to his shoulders, he would not be able to do more than assist Narissa in moving Valone. As for the young servant woman, she would be left behind to meet up again with her fellow easterners. Obi-Wan had used such a strong Force compulsion on her previously that only another Jedi would have been able to wake her. Unwilling to leave the woman in a coma, even if she had been working for his nemesis, Obi-Wan used some of his quickly diminishing reserves to lighten the suggestion.  
  
When they had heard the approaching speeders, Narissa and Obi-Wan had immediately sprung into action. They would not have time to make it outside of the cavern and to a hiding place, but Narissa was nothing if not an efficient explorer. Upon first discovering the cave, she had investigated it thoroughly before moving her ship into it. This particular cavern had connections to at least two other caves leading to the surface. They would have to move quickly, but at least they weren't trapped.  
  
Leading the way, with the figure of Valone stretched between the two, Narissa headed first towards the left exit. She insisted that it was the shortest exit to the surface, and would also be the easiest for their unusual portage. Given little option, Obi-Wan trailed behind, supporting as much of the dark Jedi's weight as possible with his damaged shoulders.  
  
As the floor beneath them became more and more vertical, Obi-Wan was left with more and more of the weight of Valone. Withstanding the pain as long as possible, Obi-Wan was soon calling even more on the Force to assist him with his burden. \When I get back to Coruscant, I am not leaving again. If the Council doesn't like it, than they can just FIRE me\  
  
Focusing his attention on any possible pursuit, it took a moment before Obi- Wan noticed they had stopped. "Is there a problem?" He asked, hoping beyond hope that Narissa was merely taking the time to make sure their exit hadn't been discovered.  
  
"Umm, not really, unless you count the fact that there is some kind of large ship waiting just outside for us," Narissa said with more than a hint of apprehension in her tone.  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
Anakin spent several more hours in the transport bay before realizing it was time to meet Master Bant for dinner. "Sith! I'm not even going to have time to shower!" Anakin grumbled as he ran his oily hands through his short hair. \Maybe Master Bant won't notice\ he thought, knowing how unlikely the possibility of that happening was.  
  
Quickly removing his coveralls and returning his tool kit to the closet, Anakin dashed out of the transport bay. \If my Master finds out I spent so much time in the transport bay he is going to ban me from it for several weeks!\ Anakin thought morosely as he walked as quickly as possible to his quarters.  
  
\Even if Master Bant can be persuaded not to tell him, SHE is going to ban me at least until he gets back!\ With a sigh, Anakin palmed open the door to the rooms he shared with his Master, knowing Master Bant waited less than patiently inside. \Time to face the music.\  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
As Lo'kai pulled out of hyperspace above the planet of Navira, he began to run topographical scans of the area he had received coordinates for. He had taken a more direct route to Navira than the Council probably would have appreciated (especially when they got the calls from the Coruscant airspace officials), but Lo'kai figured that even the Jedi Council would understand the need for haste in this case.  
  
\Now, if I was a Jedi Knight and was being boxed in like a womprat in a trap, where would I go?\ Lo'kai studied the topographical maps briefly, before switching to the geological layout. Lo'kai could easily pick out the network of caverns surrounding the coordinates he had been given. The nearest exit was almost exactly on the dot where the landing zone had been scheduled.  
  
\Alright, so I know where he was, now where'd he go?\ Studying the map intently for a few more minutes, Lo'kai made a decision and took the Temple transport in for a landing.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Turning his attention from the passageway behind him, Obi-Wan extended his Force sense out into the twilight world beyond. \Not only am I staying on Coruscant for at least 3 months, but I am also REFUSING to use the Force to even lift a pebble for at least a week!\  
  
Focusing on the ship resting directly outside of the cave exit, Obi-Wan tested the intent of the pilot. After a few more seconds to make sure no deception was involved, the Knight breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well, we've suffered the 'knight in distress' and the 'damsel to the rescue' I guess its more than time for the magical 'white horse' to appear," Obi-Wan smirked.  
  
"Huh?" Narissa asked, convinced that the Jedi had finally reached his limit and was going to collapse behind her any second now.  
  
"Oh you know, the white horse the knight uses to escape? Well here's ours." And with that the grateful Narissa, unconscious Valone, and exhausted Obi- Wan entered the fading light of day to greet the disembarking Temple pilot.  
  
Lo'kai had planned on landing just long enough to pick up the Jedi Knight and prisoner, before immediately taking off again. He was not willing to risk having his ship on the ground for any length of time.  
  
Unfortunately, the Jedi Knight in question had other ideas. The Jedi wished to use the ship's shuttle to transport the woman back to some camp, leaving Lo'kai to watch the unconscious man currently sequestered in the Force shielded hold.  
  
"Ain't no way I'm just gonna stay here like some sitting duck!" The pilot protested upon hearing the Knight's plan. "Why don't I just fly you over to that camp, and then we can take right off for Coruscant?"  
  
"The shuttle is small enough and maneuverable enough to make it to the encampment without having to rise above the tree level. If we took your ship, the eastern encampment would be able to lock onto our position and get an exact location of the western base. I will not risk innocent lives just to spare your transport a scratch or two!" The Knight had replied irritably before staving off any further argument by simply taking the shuttle and leaving.  
  
\Dang Jedi, think they're invincible or something\ the pilot grumbled, as he settled in his chair to keep a close eye on his sensors.  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
Narissa insisted on piloting the shuttle once she saw the pain it caused Obi-Wan to try to move his arms. She knew the Knight had to be suffering immensely, but other than a slight tightness around his eyes, and his reluctance to move his arms or hands more than absolutely necessary, she saw no signs of his difficulty.  
  
As Narissa deftly piloted the shuttle in and around the obstacles lining their path, Obi-Wan sat silently in the co-pilot's seat. He knew his pain and fatigue had completely exhausted him when he had almost agreed to Lo'kai's request to fly them to the western base. It would have been so much easier to just lie back in the med bay and allow the pilot to make the short flight to the base, and then he could have been on his way back to Coruscant.  
  
But like the true Jedi he was, Obi-Wan Kenobi could no more put his comfort before another than he could grow a tail and learn to live in the trees. \Well at least my sense of humor is still intact. well, actually, I guess that was pretty lame\ Obi-Wan knew he was really in trouble when his sense of sarcasm deserted him.  
  
Even amidst a raging war, Obi-Wan always had a ready quip. \When I get back to the Temple, it will take the entire Council and at least a Sith Lord or two to drag me out of my quarters\  
  
Obi-Wan stopped himself before he could become too lost in thoughts of the comforts awaiting him on Coruscant. He still had work to do, and until the transport was safely back at the Temple, and Valone in the hands of the Council he couldn't afford to let his attention slip.  
  
If he had learned anything from his years as Qui-Gon's apprentice, it was that a mission that appeared to be at an end could quickly escalate once more into a dangerous operation. The thirteen years with Master Jinn had taught him most painfully to keep his attention on the "here and now."  
  
*********************************************  
  
It was full night by the time Obi-Wan and Narissa arrived at the western base. Sri Edinb was delighted to hear of the success of their mission, and immediately appointed Narissa as his top advisor. If there had remained any doubt of her welcome to the western society with her extraNaviran roots, the promotion had completely quelled them. Narissa had more than earned such an important position, and Obi-Wan was glad to see her bravery rewarded.  
  
After giving the westerners a detailed description of all he had observed while in the eastern base, Obi-Wan gave his farewells to the western leader and his staff of advisors. Taking his leave of the base, Obi-Wan was not surprised to see Narissa following him to the shuttle.  
  
"I wish you well Jedi Kenobi, and hope that you recover sufficiently from all of your wounds," Narissa said, once again reverting to her previous formality.  
  
"Thank you Advisor Narissa," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "I truly owe you my life. If you ever happen to visit Coruscant, look me up."  
  
"Be assured that I will," Narissa stated, bowing then impetuously reaching out to give the Knight a quick embrace. "Take care, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I will miss you."  
  
"And I you," flashing a quick smile, Obi-Wan climbed back aboard the shuttle. With a brief glance back at the young woman dressed in the robes of a western leader, Obi-Wan set off on his return trip to the transport.  
  
*********************************************  
  
As the first hour passed, followed all too quickly by a second, Lo'kai began to worry about the Knight. He wasn't sure where the base was located, but surely it couldn't have been that far?  
  
Wondering if he should lift off and go in search of the errant Jedi, Lo'kai began to scan the planet for signs of the transport's shuttle. Lo'kai was so engrossed in the readouts that he failed to hear the groan and shuffling sound that arose from the cargo hold at the back of the transport.  
  
As Obi-Wan approached the transport, he used what was left of his Force reserves to scan the ship. Even though he was certain Valone would still be unconscious, he wasn't willing to risk being mistaken. Obi-Wan's Force sense first detected the null area towards the back of the ship where the shielded cargo hold lay. Further to the front of the ship was the beacon of Living Force that he had come to recognize as Lo'kai.  
  
Other than the pilot, he could feel no other life aboard the ship. With Valone locked in the Force deadened area, he would not be able to determine if the man was still unconscious until he boarded the ship and checked with his other senses. After determining that the ship was as secure as when he had left it, and that the eastern forces were still swarming only in the area of the original landing zone, Obi-Wan flew the shuttle into the docking bay.  
  
After latching the shuttle to the deck with gravclaws, Obi-Wan began his trek to the front of the transport. He planned on stopping first at the cargo hold to make sure that Valone was still out, before making his way forward to notify Lo'kai to take off. As he approached the hold, Obi-Wan again stretched out with the Force. His reserves were rapidly dwindling, but enough remained to tell him that there was no danger awaiting him. Pressing the palm lock on the door, Obi-Wan entered expecting to see Valone stretched out on the cot where he and Narissa had left him. Instead, the young Knight found the cot empty.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Lo'kai had finally decided it was time to retrieve the Jedi when the shuttle appeared on his sensors. Opening the docking bay ramp so that the Knight could load the shuttle, Lo'kai then left the cockpit to assist Obi- Wan and to hopefully get the order to take off.  
  
As he approached the back of the ship, Lo'kai was distracted by a noise from the cargo hold. Assuming the Jedi must have already completed docking procedures and gone to check on the prisoner, Lo'kai changed direction. Arriving at the hold, the pilot was surprised to see the door to the cargo hold open. Slowing his pace, and checking to make sure his ever-present blaster was in place, Lo'kai snuck up to the open doorway.  
  
Deciding to risk a brief look inside, Lo'kai pulled his blaster from the holster and swung around, quickly ducking into the open hold. The pilot scanned the room before his attention was drawn to the far corner. Approaching cautiously, with his blaster at the ready, Lo'kai was surprised to find the form of Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi locked into combat with the now conscious Valone.  
  
Preparing to use his blaster as a weight, the pilot drew back his arm to strike a blow to the head of the dark Jedi. Before he could complete his swing, Lo'kai was interrupted by the sudden cry from Obi-Wan. "Lo'kai, DON'T!"  
  
Lo'kai tried to stop his motion before the blaster made contact with Valone's temple, but the call had come too late. Without a sound, the dark Jedi crumpled once more to the cargo hold floor.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Once Narissa had seen Obi-Wan off, she returned to the tent of Sri Edinb. The eastern leader was out of commission, and now was the time for the western forces to muster an attack. The eastern forces would be confused with the loss of their leader, and would keep the Gungan shields down until they had rescued their kidnapped commander.  
  
Offering a quick prayer for the safety of the Jedi Knight who had abruptly entered her life, only to leave just as suddenly, Narissa began the task of planning the first major offensive the western forces had undertaken in many months.  
  
*********************************************  
  
From his position beside the laden cot, Lo'Kai assisted Obi-Wan in repairing the damage to the dark Jedi's temple where the pilot's blaster had struck. Lo'kai had almost refused to help treat the prisoner, but one look from the Jedi was enough to insure his assistance. Lo'kai had never seen a Jedi angry before, and one look at the Knight beside him told him that he would never want to. Obi-Wan was barely controlling his anger at the impetuous actions of the pilot.  
  
Obi-Wan had entered the cargo bay and had become immediately aware of the pocket of Force-sensitivity that existed in one corner. Apparently Valone had gained consciousness and had immediately gone to work in lowering the Force suppression shield. Knowing that to completely eliminate the field would attract the notice of the pilot and/or the Jedi Knight, Valone had elected to only neutralize a small corner of the hold. With his Force sense intact, the dark Jedi would have been able to easily escape the transport.  
  
Fortunately, someone had not wanted the dark Jedi to escape. When Obi-Wan had entered the neutralized area of the cargo hold, he had been almost overwhelmed by the power of the dark side. Valone lay partially slumped on the floor, clawing desperately at his throat in an attempt to reopen the air passages that were being ruthlessly squeezed shut.  
  
Obi-Wan had attempted to add his meager Force strength to stave off the attack and maybe identify its source, but just as he reached to make the necessary contact, Lo'kai had entered the hold and knocked Valone unconscious. Obi-Wan had quickly enlisted the pilot's help in pulling the dark Jedi back into the Force suppressed region, and as soon as Valone crossed the barrier into the null zone, the attack stopped. Obi-Wan had then ordered Lo'kai to help him move Valone to the cot and treat the head wound.  
  
Considering the dark power Obi-Wan had just felt, it was now more important than ever to get Valone safely to the Jedi temple where the Council could examine him. It was apparent that there was a much darker foe at work, and the fallen Jedi was the only connection.  
  
On a dark balcony overlooking most of the Jedi Temple, a figure cloaked entirely in black cursed loudly. \A few minutes more and I would've had him\  
  
A Sith Lord was nothing if not patient however. He knew there would be another opportunity, he need only contact his apprentice and the deed would be done.  
  
*********************************************  
  
As the transport exited the atmosphere of Navira, Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. His mission was not entirely complete, he still had to deliver Valone to the Jedi Council, but at least he was in route back to Coruscant.  
  
Watching the planet as it grew smaller and smaller in the view port, Obi- Wan was almost tempted to seek a vision of the future of Navira from the Force. Unfortunately, he had asked too much of his over-fatigued mind and body, and all of his remaining energy would be needed to keep him awake until he reached the capital planet of the Republic.  
  
Even without the Force to guide his vision, Obi-Wan was certain that Navira would soon be entering a time of peace. The two civilizations of the planet may have been accustomed to war, but now that they realized the hazards the larger galaxy held in store for them, the factions would have no choice but to reconcile. And with such a wise young woman as Narissa to help guide them, Obi-Wan was sure that Navira would soon be experiencing peace.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Taking the same path back to Coruscant that he had taken away from it, Lo'kai knew that the transport would arrive at the Temple within only a few hours. The pilot had justified the shortened trip with the need to get the young Jedi Knight some medical attention, but in reality he just wanted to get the darkened Jedi off his transport.  
  
He would never admit it, but upon realizing how close Valone had come to escaping without even attracting the notice of the usually vigilant pilot had scared Lo'kai. He was definitely looking forward to some downtime on Coruscant with his wife.  
  
Maybe his wife was right, and it was time for him to start refusing some of the more hazardous missions that the Jedi Temple requested of its pilots.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Once the transport had exited hyperspace, Obi-Wan contacted the Temple to notify them of his imminent arrival. He requested that several Knights meet him at the docking platform, and that they bring a Force suppression hypospray. Normally, such a hypospray would only have been used when a Jedi suffered from a severe blow to the head and was unable to control his use of the Force. It was a rare occurrence, but when a Jedi lost control, it could be a dangerous situation. As such, the Healer's always kept several of the hyposprays in stock in case they were needed.  
  
When the transport had finally docked at the Temple, Obi-Wan was relieved to see that his request had been carried out, and several Knights awaited him. He was also surprised to see Healer Ravenna among the waiting Jedi.  
  
"Master Ravenna, it is a pleasure to see you again," Obi-Wan said as he exited the transport. He motioned for the Knights to enter the ship to secure the prisoner as he stepped off of the boarding ramp. "Will you be administering the hypospray to our illustrious guest?" Obi-Wan asked with a smile.  
  
"Actually, I am here to insure that a certain Knight receives medical treatment. But as long as I am here, I guess I can administer a hypospray," Healer Ravenna stated. "I'd better make that two." she continued as she got a better look at the exhausted Jedi that stood facing her.  
  
"At this point," Obi-Wan responded "I don't think I would even argue with you if you tried."  
  
"Well then, let me just administer this to your 'guest' and then perhaps I could escort you as you pay a visit to a bacta tank," Ravenna admonished, stepping around Obi-Wan to board the transport.  
  
Following the Healer back aboard the ship, Obi-Wan didn't even bother to oppose Master Ravenna's orders. In all actuality he would prefer to visit the Healer's first, before appearing before the Council or seeing his apprentice. Obi-Wan may have been able to mostly hide his injuries from a non-Force sensitive such as Narissa, but to a Jedi, his serious wounds were most apparent. Obi-Wan wanted to see Anakin, but he knew it would be better to wait until he didn't look like death warmed over.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"It is done my Master," the small holoimage stated, as it continued its bow.  
  
"Very good. You are certain the hypospray will be administered before Valone has a chance to speak to anyone?" the dark Lord questioned his apprentice.  
  
"Yes my Master. The hypospray has already been given, and Valone had not yet regained consciousness. With the drug now in his system, he will never awaken again."  
  
"You have done well my apprentice," the Sith Lord stated before ending the transmission.  
  
When his previous apprentice had been killed four years prior, Lord Sidious had feared he would have to train a new apprentice from scratch. Just as he had begun his search, he had intercepted a most intriguing outgoing message from the Jedi Temple. The Sith had made a habit of monitoring Temple communications, as it always paid to keep a close eye on the enemy.  
  
This message however had proven much more interesting than a simple mission report, or summons from the Council. It was a scrambled message sent from a public link in the Temple to a small planet only a few hours travel from Coruscant. Curious as to what the Jedi had to hide, Sidious had set to work decoding the message.  
  
His time could not have ever been better spent. The message in itself was unimportant, just a listing of the activities of a certain Knight of the order. What had made the message so special however, was the sender.  
  
Sidious had immediately went to work tracking the sender, and upon discovering his identity, had sent for him immediately. Under the guise of Chancellor Palpatine, he had arranged a meeting with the informant, and in doing so had discovered his latest apprentice.  
  
\Who would've thought I would find such a strong apprentice deep within the ranks of my enemy?\ With a swirl of black cloak, Lord Sidious retreated from the holostation to turn once more into Chancellor Palpatine.  
  
As he had anticipated, Master Bant had forbidden Anakin to return to the transport bay at least until his Master returned. Bant had also given Anakin extra work to do in his healing exercises. \Well at least she agreed not to tell Obi-Wan\ Anakin thought as he once again practiced Forcebinding a wound.  
  
Anakin was skilled at many aspects of the Force, but his healing ability was one of his top performances. He had even briefly considered training to become a Healer instead of a Knight, but to do so would have meant leaving Obi-Wan. Though he may not have seen much of his Master in the past four years, Anakin was still dedicated to Obi-Wan.  
  
"If you finish up with your practicing here, you can work on memorizing the formulas for some of the more common field medications," Bant called out, as she passed by the exam room where Anakin was working.  
  
Bant was technically off duty in the Healer's ward, but Master Ravenna had been called away, and so she was helping out while teaching Anakin.  
  
"I should be done soon Master Bant," Anakin answered. "Do you want me to go to the medical supply room to learn the formulas, or should I go to the bacta room?"  
  
The med supply room would have closer access to all of the materials he would need, but the bacta room was much more conducive to studying. Although the Healer's ward was not as busy as it could have been, there were still many Jedi in residence, and medications were constantly being dispensed from the small med room.  
  
"Why don't you grab the datapads from med supply, and then find a quiet corner of the bacta room. I'll be in later to check on you," Bant stated once again passing by his room.  
  
Anakin was unsure of what was keeping her so busy, but it obviously wasn't too important, or she would've sent him back to his quarters.  
  
"Yes Master Bant," Anakin called as he went to retrieve the books and then find a nice quiet place to read.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The seizures started almost the instant the hypospray was pressed to Valone's neck. Healer Ravenna, with the aid of the surrounding Knights, immediately began resuscitation techniques, but it was too late. The fast acting drug that had been mixed with the Force suppressant had caused lesions to develop immediately on the fallen Jedi's brain, and within minutes all brain activity had failed.  
  
Obi-Wan stood off to the side, watching while the Healer and Knights worked, in as close to a state of shock as a Jedi could reach. \I have been through HELL to get that man here, and just when he is to appear in front of the Council he dies. The Force definitely has it in for me\ Obi-Wan's thoughts were interrupted as Master Ravenna turned once more to face him.  
  
"There is nothing I can do here," she stated. "I will call for Master Jareo to perform an autopsy, but I believe it is apparent that this hypospray was tampered with. Until we can be sure that all of the other medication within the Temple is safe, we will have to close off the Healer's ward. I cannot risk losing another patient if any other medications were tampered with." Putting words to action, Ravenna used her commlink to alert the medical staff to the immediate danger, and then called the Council to report the same information to them.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Anakin had just entered the med supply room, when Master Bant came running into the room. "Padawan Skywalker, you need to return immediately to your quarters. I'll contact you later to continue your lesson."  
  
Pausing only long enough to insure Anakin carried out her orders, Bant began immediately securing the room. A team of Knights would soon be there to begin testing supplies, but for the time being it was Bant's job to make sure no more medication was dispensed. As she worked on sealing off the room, Bant's thoughts turned to her childhood friend. She had received word from Ravenna that he was back at the temple, and that the Master Healer would be attending to him for at least the next few hours.  
  
Ravenna had asked Bant to fill in for her at the Healer's ward until she could return. \I hope Obi-Wan isn't seriously injured\ she thought as she finally finished sealing the room and made her way to the bacta room to seal off the tanks. \'Cause if he is, he's going to have to wait at least another day or two for treatment.\  
  
*********************************************  
  
Anakin had to use the Force to open the door to the quarters he shared with his Master, as his arms were still full of the datapads he had grabbed as he left the medical supply room. He wasn't looking forward to spending the next few hours reviewing the dull texts, but he knew that Master Bant would quiz him at her next available opportunity. \At least I won't have the time to think about what I could be doing in the transport bay\ he thought, dumping the datapads unceremoniously on the small couch.  
  
As he entered the kitchen to start making tea, a sudden warning from the Force stopped Anakin. The Force did not hint of danger, but it told him that there was someone else in the quarters.  
  
"Master?" Anakin called out as the familiar Force signature washed over him. He was uncertain as to why he had not detected his Master's presence immediately, the only reason he would not have is if his Master had been shielding heavily. When no answer was forthcoming, Anakin approached the door to his Master's room. Hesitating only long enough to try reaching his Master once again through their link, Anakin opened the door.  
  
Obi-Wan lay stretched across the bed, still fully dressed from his robe to his boots. \Well that explains why he didn't answer\ the Padawan thought with a small smile as he worked to make his Master more comfortable. Removing his boots, and turning Obi-Wan unto his back so he could remove the utility belt, Anakin then used a spare blanket from his own room to cover the sleeping Master.  
  
"I'm glad your home," the apprentice whispered, before returning to the common room to quietly study his datapads.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Listening until his apprentice was once more settled in the common room, Obi-Wan kept quiet despite the pain he was in. He had returned to his quarters with the intention of getting some rest until he could receive treatment. He had not expected Anakin to return so quickly, he had assumed his Padawan would be firmly ensconced in the intricate workings of a plasma manifold down in the transport bay.  
  
Instead, he had only managed a few minutes rest before Anakin had entered the quarters. Trying to shield his presence, Obi-Wan was too tired to maintain the façade for long. He was able to keep his pain shielded, but even that had almost slipped when his apprentice had turned him over onto his damaged shoulders.  
  
Once he was sure Anakin was back in the common room, Obi-Wan allowed a small whimper to escape his lips. Turning over once more unto his front, the Master whispered silently into the darkened room "I missed you too Anakin."  
  
After sleeping for over eighteen hours, Obi-Wan Kenobi was finally ready to face the Jedi Council. He would have preferred to spend a few days in a bacta tank before meeting with the twelve Masters, but the tanks were still being tested for tampering. With no other excuse for hesitation, the young Knight took a lift to the top of the central spire and entered the Council Chambers. After giving a slightly shallower bow than customary, due to his injuries, Obi-Wan launched into the narrative of his latest mission.  
  
He recounted almost every detail of the ill-fated mission, but was still subject to an hour's worth of questions from the surrounding Masters. As the excruciating briefing finally wound down, Obi-Wan gave a final bow to the Council members before exiting the chambers in search of Master Bant. Obi-Wan hoped to impose on the other Master just a little bit longer, by asking her to keep Anakin out of trouble for the next few days.  
  
Obi-Wan knew that he was asking a lot of his friend, but there was no one else for him to turn to. He had once considered a few of the Council Members among his close friends, but within the last four years the relationships he had once maintained had ended. Master Yoda may have been a close confidant in his younger years, but as of late, the Master was more of an adversary than a friend. The same was true for Master Windu, who he had once been very close to due to the long-standing friendship the Councilor had shared with Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
\At this rate, I'll soon have more enemies than friends\ the Knight thought as he exited the lift and began the walk to the Healer's ward. \Between the Council sending me away all of the time, and the time I've needed to dedicate to training my Padawan, Bant seems to be about the only friend I've got left. If I didn't know better, I'd swear the Council is trying to get me to quit!\  
  
Snorting quietly at his absurd thoughts, Obi-Wan entered the Healer's ward, hoping to finally keep his date with the bacta tanks.  
  
*********************************************  
  
When Anakin returned to his quarters after class, he was surprised to see that his Master had woken and left already. After seeing how deeply Obi-Wan was sleeping, the Padawan had expected his Master to sleep for at least a day or two. Setting his datapad case on the couch, Anakin noticed a note on the table. \If the Council has sent him to a meeting again, I am going to go up there and tell them all what a bunch of morons they really are\  
  
Reading the note, Anakin found that although his Master did not expect to see much of him for at least a day or two, he would be remaining at the Temple indefinitely. Obi-Wan informed his apprentice that he expected to spend the next few days briefing other Knights and Masters about the information he had received at the meeting on Malastare, but once that was completed the Master and Padawan would finally have some time to spend together.  
  
Barely suppressing the urge to release the "yippee!" he had become well known for, Anakin instead settled on a huge smile. Finally he would get to spend some time with his Master, and the two could once again resume the mock lightsaber duels they both enjoyed.  
  
\Well, it appears the Council has finally realized their mistake. Maybe next time they won't have to completely run my Master into the ground before they realize they are pushing too hard\  
  
*********************************************  
  
Bant had just finished the final tests on the bacta tanks, when she felt a familiar Force presence enter the room behind her. "So, you finally decided to visit your old friend eh? It's only taken you a day or so to finally deign to let me know you are alive and ok," Bant said with only partially feigned anger.  
  
"I'm sorry Bant. When I heard that the bacta tanks were going to be out of commission for a few hours, all I wanted to do was get some sleep. And then I had to report to the Council, and they've kept me busy for the past several hours. I didn't mean to ignore you," Obi-Wan said as he stepped up behind her and gave her a quick hug.  
  
Apparently forgiving him, Bant turned around to return the embrace, but stopped when she saw how gingerly he was holding his arms up. "I am glad you're back old friend, and I understand that you have been very busy. I want you to tell me all about your mission, but now is not the time. I think your time would be better spent elsewhere," Bant said stepping back and tapping a hand against the glass tank behind her.  
  
"Thanks Bant," Obi-Wan said with a sheepish grin as he began to remove his robe and tunics. Seeing that her friend needed assistance, Bant stepped around behind him and helped him to remove the layers of clothing. Bant then exited the room long enough for Obi-Wan to switch to the shorts he customarily wore into the tank.  
  
As she stood in the hallway waiting for her friend to signal that he was ready to enter the bacta, Bant took the time to reflect on just how terrible it was that Obi-Wan spent so much time in the tanks that he had clothing specifically for the task.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Once Obi-Wan was sedated and well on his way to healing, Bant left the Healer's ward to pay a visit to Anakin. She had laughed when Obi-Wan had asked her to please watch over his apprentice again, and had told her how sorry he was that he had to impose on her again.  
  
"Oh, Obi-Wan, it's the very least I could do after all you've done for me. If it wasn't for you, I would never have gotten all of the healing practice I needed to excel so quickly," she had replied back. Just before the sedative had knocked him out, Obi-Wan had given her a grateful smile.  
  
To Bant's way of thinking, seeing such an expression on her friend's prematurely aged face was more than worth any assistance she could give.  
  
Although the Council may have exhausted all of its questions for Obi-Wan Kenobi, there was still much to be discussed after the Knight left the chamber.  
  
"Disturbing this is," Master Yoda began, in a repeat of his earlier comments to the Council. "Questions we have, answers we do not. These answers we must find, a darker force is at work here than we knew."  
  
"Without Valone, how are we going to find the answers?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.  
  
"I suggest we return to Adi's previous idea. I believe we dismissed the idea that there might be an informant in the Jedi temple a bit too quickly. Especially, now that we know someone tampered with Jedi medical supplies," Mace offered.  
  
"Perhaps we should dispatch several teams to investigate this from many different angles. I know that we need to keep this incident from becoming common knowledge around the temple, but I believe that the need to uncover information is worth the risk of bringing in at least a few Knights," Depa interjected. "We could have one team track the source of the drug that was mixed in with the Force suppressant, and another team review outgoing Temple communications for the past few years."  
  
"Investigate the source of the drug, yes. But why would we need to review the outgoing transmissions from the Temple from so many years back? It is only necessary to check information from the past few months or so," Plo Koon argued.  
  
"No, we need to check the logs from at least the past five years. It would have taken Valone at least that long to plan his infiltration of Navira. There is no way he could have gathered that kind of weaponry in the few months he spent as the eastern leader," Mace answered, giving support to Depa's plan.  
  
"A team of Knights to check Valone's activity in the years he has been gone from the temple too, hmm?" Yoda asked.  
  
"Rest we should allow Knight Kenobi in the meantime," Yaddle said, speaking up for the first time. "Keep him close to the Temple we should, question him again we may need to."  
  
"Perhaps we should allow him to assume a teaching position here at the Temple for the next semester. That would allow him time to train his Padawan, and also give time for the two to take a few more missions. Padawan Skywalker has spent too much of his apprenticeship on Coruscant so far, it is time we allowed the team a few missions," Ki-Adi-Mundi suggested.  
  
Mundi normally did not become involved in Council discussions regarding the Knight, but after seeing the bedraggled state of the young man who had just stood before the Council, he had decided it was time to speak up. "I believe Knight Kenobi has worked hard to uphold his end of the bargain, now it is time for us to uphold ours."  
  
*********************************************  
  
As he ran the analysis yet again, Master Jareo pleaded to the Force that the results of the blood analysis be incorrect. He had already run the scan four times, but he kept hoping that the scanner was making the identification of the substance in error.  
  
If what the scanner said was true, than the mortician would need to contact the Council immediately. If this substance was truly what the scans said, than it could mean only one thing: the Sith were active once again.  
  
*********************************************  
  
After two days in bacta, Obi-Wan was finally healed enough to return to his regular duties. The damage to his shoulders and back had been severe, but bacta was nothing if not miraculous. \Not only did it heal the wound, but the time in the tank offered me the most time to sleep I have had in years!\ Obi-Wan thought as he entered his room.  
  
He was surprised to see that his bedding looked as if it had been slept in. \Note to self: I owe Bant big time\ Not only had his friend managed to keep Anakin out of trouble for the entire two days, but she had also taken the time to make it appear that Obi-Wan was returning to his quarters each night after Anakin had gone to bed.  
  
The Master felt bad about the deception, but it would not be necessary again for a good long while. Upon his removal from the bacta tank, Obi-Wan had been surprised to see a Council page waiting for him. The young Padawan had been sent to notify Obi-Wan to appear before the Council as soon as possible. Once her message was delivered, the young girl had swiftly left the Healer's ward to carry more summonses.  
  
Expecting to be handed yet another mission, Obi-Wan had been hard pressed to hide his joy when the Council notified him that he would be spending the next semester teaching the initiates and younger Padawans lightsaber techniques. The teaching position not only meant he would be able to spend the next few months on Coruscant, but also that he would be doing something he truly loved. Even as a young initiate, Obi-Wan Kenobi had always loved the time he spent in the training rooms.  
  
\Maybe there will even be time for Anakin and I to take a few missions\ he thought gleefully as he prepared to wash the remaining bacta off in the small 'fresher. Stepping under the hot spray of water, Obi-Wan realized that this apparent generosity of the Council would probably carry a heavy price.  
  
He knew that when the semester ended, he would immediately be sent out again on the missions Bant had begun to refer to as "Kenobi Specials." Deciding to once again take his former Master's advice, the young Knight pushed aside his dismal thoughts of the future and instead focused on the joy of the 'here and now.'  
  
Obi-Wan had thoroughly enjoyed his first two weeks of downtime at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The reprieve from the seemingly endless missions of the last four years was spent training and just talking with his Padawan. Obi-Wan had also agreed to teach a few lightsaber classes to some of the initiates and younger Padawans, but had wanted to spend the majority of the time with Anakin.  
  
When a few of the older Padawans and their Masters had approached the young Knight, asking him to add another class or two to his schedule, he had almost refused. An incident in the training rooms had quickly changed his mind however. Obi-Wan and Anakin had just begun to cool-down from a rather fierce mock 'saber battle. Anakin was teasing his Master about getting old, as the young apprentice had finally managed to score a strike on his agile Master.  
  
As he looked up from his bent-down stretch, preparing to make some snide comment about the many, many strikes he had landed on Anakin, Obi-Wan's attention was drawn to a group of older Padawans standing on the farthest most mat. The group of five senior Padawans was engaged in a drill, where three Padawans took on the other two. The goal was to teach the future Knights how to handle a situation where they were outnumbered.  
  
The disadvantaged team consisted of a tall female human and a slightly shorter male Bothan. The other three males were all of humanoid races, and the Knight was unsure as to their exact heritages. As he watched, the team of three quickly worked to subdue the other two Padawans. Just as it appeared that the contest was over, the tall female with the flaming hair executed a chillingly familiar move.  
  
Kicking one of her opponents forcefully enough to send him slamming into a wall and immediately out of battle range, she then used the hilt of her lightsaber to strike her other aggressor in the chin before quickly turning her lightsaber around and imitating a kill strike to the chest. Just as the female dispatched the second Padawan, her Bothan teammate struck a kill point on his opponent. After the three losing Padawans conceded the match, the five gathered in the middle of the mat to discuss the outcome of the battle.  
  
As Anakin finished his stretching, Obi-Wan continued to watch the group across the gym. He knew that the details of his and his former Master's fight with the Sith had been classified by the Jedi High Council. It was impossible for the young female to have known about the move that had killed the great swordsman Qui-Gon Jinn, and yet she had just successfully used it to "kill" a fellow Padawan.  
  
The young Knight was impressed with the ingenuity of the Padawan, but he was more disturbed at the response of her opponent. The young male had not expected the move, and as such had made no attempt to counteract the effect of the blow to his head by stepping back out of the range of the female's lightsaber. The mistake of the young man had then allowed the girl to kill both him and his partner.  
  
\If the Sith really are back, than the Jedi are going to be woefully unprepared to meet them\ Obi-Wan thought as his gaze skimmed over the many other training Jedi in the room. \I'm not sure even I could win a drawn out battle one on one with another staff-wielding darksider\  
  
Realizing the lack of preparation exhibited not only by the Padawans, but also by several of the Knights and Masters throughout the room, Obi-Wan decided to approach the Council about creating an open class to help fill some of the training deficiencies. If he could manage to train only a few Knights and Padawans, than hopefully his students would then pass on the lessons.  
  
\If there truly is darkness ahead for the Galactic Republic, then it's up to me to prepare the Jedi Order as much as I possibly can\ the young Knight thought, for the first time fully feeling the weight of being the only Jedi to face and kill a Sith in a thousand years  
  
*********************************************  
  
"You know what Obi? I am beginning to think there is something seriously wrong with you," Bant stated as she slapped a bacta pad none-too-gently over the latest 'saber burn the young Knight toted.  
  
"Oh, and why's that?" Obi-Wan asked, trying in vain not to wince at the Healer's cavalier treatment of his wound.  
  
"Well, let's see, you are on Coruscant, in the Jedi Temple, and your only duties include training a Padawan and teaching a few classes; yet SOMEHOW you manage to have to visit the Healer's at least once a week. Is it some kind of illness, or do you just miss me that much?"  
  
"As much as it is always a joy to receive such caring treatment from you, I don't actually choose to visit the Healer's. I'm afraid some of my students have become a bit overzealous in my afternoon class, and since I am always the lucky one playing the part of the attacker, I'm the one that always ends up getting burned," Obi-Wan said standing up and pulling his tunic back down over the new patch on his back.  
  
"You know Obi-Wan, the fate of the Jedi order doesn't rest entirely on your shoulders," Bant stated, suddenly becoming serious once more. "You should really just take some time and relax, its not often that the Council allows you a break."  
  
"I know that Bant. Contrary to common belief, I do not suffer from delusions of grandeur. I just feel that since I have this knowledge it is my duty to pass it on," Obi-Wan replied, turning to face the Mon Calmarian Healer. "And besides, if I actually decided to take a vacation, what would you do with all of your spare time?" With a flippant grin, the young Knight grabbed his robe from the med table and left the exam room.  
  
Returning from yet another session of teaching his popular lightsaber technique class, Obi-Wan entered his quarters intent on taking a long hot shower. His class had quickly grown in numbers when word of the unusual techniques he was teaching spread. He had been surprised, upon entering the training gym on his second day, to find many Masters mixed in among the Padawans that had previously made up the class.  
  
At first, he found it difficult teaching technique to Masters that had helped to teach him, but after only a few days he found the awkwardness fading. Smiling as he remembered the dumbfounded look on his own Padawan's face as he had suddenly whipped out another lightsaber and started using both, Obi-Wan almost missed seeing the light blinking on his comm. unit.  
  
Briefly debating whether or not he should just continue on to his shower and pretend he hadn't seen the light, or answer it and risk being called away, Obi-Wan was once again struck with his sense of duty. \Sometimes I wish I had become a farmer\ he thought as he grudgingly reached down to activate the unit.  
  
Immediately the logo of the Jedi High Council appeared on the screen. Biting back a groan, Obi-Wan pressed the button to play the stored image. The face of Master Mace Windu flickered and than solidified.  
  
"Knight Kenobi, your presence is requested before the Council immediately. Prepare a travel kit and report immediately to Council Chambers." Just as the image began to fade, Master Windu added, almost as an afterthought "Padawan Skywalker should prepare as well."  
  
Reaching out through the training bond to notify his apprentice to report to their quarters, Obi-Wan began the task of repacking his travel case. Since his case was almost always in a state of near readiness, the young Master knew he would have just enough time to grab a quick sonic shower and redress as Anakin packed his case. \So much for a nice hot shower.\  
  
*********************************************  
  
Anakin entered the quarters at almost a dead run. He was unsure as to why his Master had contacted him while he was in the middle of class, but he was afraid it was because his Master was leaving again. Seeing the travel case sitting on his Master's sleep couch, the apprentice's fears were confirmed. A wave of anger washed over the young man, before it was quickly squelched. Anger would gain him nothing but an extra meditation session or two.  
  
Anakin stood stock still in his Master's room as his mind worked frantically to find a way to keep his Master from leaving. He knew he was being a bit possessive, but he had missed his Master so much and it was unfair for the Council to keep taking away his closest friend.  
  
\Maybe I could just march up to the Council Chambers and tell them all off\ Anakin thought desperately. \Then, the Council will realize that my Master needs to spend more time with me. either that or they would just ship me off to Agri-Corps.\  
  
Realizing the Council was more likely to do the later action, Anakin decided that he needed help. He quickly activated his comm. link and asked to be patched through to Master Bant. As he waited for the Healer to answer his call, Anakin listened to the sonics running in the 'fresher. Realizing he was running out of time, the Padawan didn't waste time telling Bant anything more than to report to his quarters immediately.  
  
Feeling vaguely guilty for making the Master think that there was something medically wrong with him or his Master, Anakin consoled himself with the thought that Bant would understand once she realized the Council was shipping Obi-Wan off yet again.  
  
Although his Master no longer suffered from the fatigue that had radiated off of him earlier, Anakin and Bant both knew that Obi-Wan needed more time before he was sent to another round of meetings.  
  
As he heard the outer door open, Anakin rushed out to meet Master Bant and come up with a plan to thwart the Jedi High Council.  
  
*********************************************  
  
As he exited the 'fresher wearing only a towel, Obi-Wan was surprised to see both his Apprentice and Healer Bant awaiting him.  
  
His apprentice wore an expression that could only be described as furious and Master Bant looked rather upset as well. Wondering what could possibly have upset the usually unflappable healer, Obi-Wan walked out to the common room despite the fact he wore only a towel.  
  
"We are not going to let you leave," Anakin stated without preamble as his Master entered the room.  
  
"I will tell the Council that you have the Dan'erian flu if I have to, but neither Anakin nor I are going to allow you to return to the field after so short a time of rest," Bant added.  
  
Chuckling softly, Obi-Wan leaned back against the hallway wall and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And you really think that a 13 year old Padawan and a recently promoted Healer are going to be able to thwart the Jedi Council?" Obi-Wan asked, curious to see how this little intrigue would play out. He would eventually notify Anakin that he would be attending as well, but first he wanted to have some fun.  
  
"Yes," Anakin stated flatly, with a determined expression on his face. The fury had not completely faded from his apprentice's eyes, but the Master was pleased to see how hard the Padawan was working to suppress it.  
  
"Well, I am glad to see how devoted both of you are to keeping me here, but I think the Council may have other ideas." Stepping forward from the wall, Obi-Wan reached out a hand to ruffle Anakin's hair. "Besides, I thought you wanted a mission my young Padawan."  
  
Obi-Wan laughed loudly at the changing expressions on his two friend's faces. His apprentice went from determined, to dumbfounded, to excited in a very short time span. Master Bant, for her part, went from being visibly upset to sharing a huge grin with the suddenly joyful apprentice.  
  
"Now that we have all of that worked out, how about you go pack your bag Anakin, while I finish dressing?" Obi-Wan said once he had his laughter back under control.  
  
"Y.. Yes Master," Anakin answered, still too surprised to say much more than the programmed response. Bant, on the other hand, had much to say.  
  
"Obi-Wan that's great! The Council is finally going to allow you and Anakin on another mission? Where to? How long? What are you going to be doing? You will write, right?" Bant rattled off the quick list of questions as she followed the young Master into his sleeping quarters.  
  
"Yes, it is great, and yes, I will write. As for the rest of your questions, I will have to wait until after Anakin and I have met with the Council to answer them. Now if you would excuse me, I prefer to dress without an audience," Obi-Wan smiled as his friend had the grace to blush.  
  
"Well then, I guess I am going to say goodbye to Anakin and then get back to the Healer's Ward. They must've wondered when I took off like I had a Sith or two on my tail," Bant smiled back. "Good luck Obi, and be safe."  
  
Giving her friend a quick hug, Bant retreated out of Obi-Wan's room and crossed the hall to Anakin's. Entering the Padawan's room, Bant expected to see Anakin excitedly packing. The sight of him sitting dejectedly on the bed staring out the window, led her to worry.  
  
"Anakin? Is everything alright?" Bant asked as she sat beside him wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry about the mission, I am sure you will do a great job. If not, your Master's pretty quick with a cover-up," she said softly trying to console the young man.  
  
"I'm not worried about the mission," Anakin said, still facing away from her. "I know that it will go fine and that my Master will handle it with ease."  
  
"Then what's wrong?" The Healer asked gently.  
  
Bant was surprised when Anakin suddenly turned to face her with a furious expression on his face once more. "Maybe you could explain to me just how and why my Master received that horrible scar across his back?" 


	2. 2

For a moment, Bant was too stunned to speak. She had to repress the urge to draw her arm back from where it rested on Anakin's shoulder. She knew that such an action would convince him that she was lying to him, and even though she planned on lying, she didn't want him to know.  
  
"Anakin, you know that your Master had a very busy apprenticeship with Master Qui-Gon," Bant began but was interrupted by the agitated apprentice.  
  
"DON'T lie to me," Anakin practically yelled. "I know that scar wasn't there when he left for his last set of meetings on Malastare, and I know that that scar is from a 'saber, so I ask again 'how and why did my Master get that scar?'"  
  
Bant floundered as she tried to come up with a reply that would convince the very angry young man sitting beside her. She was saved though, as Obi- Wan appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Anakin? Are you finished packing yet? We really need to report to the Council, otherwise they might just send out a search team," Obi-Wan said with a slight smile.  
  
Giving Bant one last dark glare, Anakin rose from his place on the sleep couch and without a word gathered up his travel pack and tossed a few things into it. "Ready, Master," Anakin said after only a few seconds pause.  
  
"Good. I'll comm. you before we leave the temple, Bant. By then I should know where we are going and for how long," Obi-Wan said, pretending to not notice the tension in the room.  
  
"Ok, Obi. Take care of yourself ok? Bye, Anakin, be careful." Bant called out as she rose from the sleep couch and immediately exited the quarters.  
  
Shrugging at his friend's odd behavior, the Master shouldered his pack and glanced over at his apprentice. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes Master," Anakin replied without emotion, his Jedi mask firmly in place.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Upon reaching the Council chambers, Master and Padawan quickly stored their travel packs in the anteroom, before entering through the massive doors. After offering a bow to the gathered Masters, Obi-Wan gave the customary opening. "How may we serve, my Masters?"  
  
Feeling his apprentice suddenly tense beside him, Obi-Wan spared him a quick confused look out of the corner of his eye. Seeing the mask still in place, the Master tried to reach his apprentice through the training bond. Realizing the bond was being blocked off, Obi-Wan had no choice but to wait until after the meeting to try to discern what was troubling his Padawan. As the young Knight returned his gaze once more to the front, Master Windu began to speak.  
  
"Master Kenobi, the Council has received a request from Caradonia for Jedi intervention in a slight trade dispute. Since this mission should not last long, the Council has decided that you and your Padawan will be the Jedi team sent. You should be able to return in time to resume teaching with only a few missed classes," the Councilor informed them.  
  
"Short this mission may be, but important it is," Master Yoda interjected.  
  
"Of course, my Masters. My Padawan and I will work to resolve the issue as quickly as possible without compromising the importance of the mission," Obi-Wan stated solemnly. When no other comment was forthcoming from the Council, the Master and Padawan team bowed once more and began to exit the Chambers.  
  
"May the Force be with you," Master Windu called as the big doors swung shut.  
  
*********************************************  
  
As he strapped into the transport to prepare for the jump to hyperspace, Obi-Wan was growing concerned. His apprentice had still barely spoken a word to him other than a necessary "yes Master" here and there. He had not yet outright asked the young man what was bothering him, relying instead on his more common approach of sarcasm and humor. When Anakin failed to rise to the bait, his concern only grew.  
  
Obi-Wan would've attempted to ask his sullen apprentice what was bothering him during the short ride to Caradonia, but his Padawan had sequestered himself in a small cabin, claiming to need the time to meditate and center on the mission. Even realizing that it was merely an excuse to avoid a confrontation, Obi-Wan had no choice but to accept Anakin's silent request for time alone. The apprentice offered a legitimate excuse for his absence, and there was really not much the Master could say.  
  
\But we will settle this issue, whatever it is, before we return to the Temple\ Obi-Wan resolved, as he began to study the datapad about Caradonia.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Anakin sat cross-legged on the bunk in the small quarters he had sequestered himself in. He had attempted to meditate, but he was too angry to reach his center. \I don't know what is going on, but it is obvious that someone is lying to me\ the apprentice thought angrily. When he had left the common room of the shared quarters to pack, Anakin had had to step around where his Master still stood in the doorway. As he reached his room, Anakin had turned to ask Obi-Wan what kind of weather gear he should pack, but his comment had been stilled by the mark he saw just below his Master's shoulders.  
  
The deep red scar was obviously fairly new, and undoubtedly caused by a lightsaber. Before he could study it further, he saw his Master begin to turn to return to his own sleep room. Ducking into his doorway, Anakin immediately sank to his sleep couch, trying to understand what he had seen. The nervousness he had felt radiating off of Master Bant when he had asked her to explain had only deepened his unease and anger.  
  
\There is much more going on here than what I have been led to believe,\ Anakin thought as he once again attempted to center and meditate. \And I plan on finding out just what my Master and Healer Bant are hiding.\  
  
As the transport dropped out of hyperspace just above the outer atmosphere of Caradonia, Obi-Wan had just finished reviewing the datapad of information the Council had given him. He had hoped to have it reviewed much sooner, so that he could have had time to go over the information with his apprentice, but he had spent much of the short trip in the cockpit. The transport had only been in hyperspace for about 15 minutes, when the pilot had commed him and asked him to come up to the flight deck.  
  
Obi-Wan had been unsure of what to expect when he had entered the cramped space reserved for the flight crew. Although Jedi were known to be expert pilots, it was highly unusual for a pilot to request assistance with a flight, especially one as short as the jaunt from Coruscant to Caradonia. Concerned that there was something wrong with the transport, Obi-Wan immediately scanned over the sensors and readouts before he even made eye contact with the pilot. Sensing nothing amiss, the Knight turned his attention to the man in the pilot's chair. He appeared to be Correllian, with a shock of dark black hair and deep green eyes.  
  
The pilot did not even turn to greet the Jedi as he began to speak. "Hey, I need you to take the controls for a while. I'm feeling some shimmies from the hyperdrive, and I want to check it out before it proves to be a problem." Stepping back as the man rose from the pilot's chair, Obi-Wan nodded and prepared to take over at the controls.  
  
"It shouldn't take too long, but if you need me for anything just yell," the Correllian stated as he left the cockpit. Just as before he turned the corner to enter the maintenance bay, he called out once more, "Name's Solo if you need me."  
  
As the dark-haired man disappeared from sight, Obi-Wan strapped in and began to monitor the gauges. He considered summoning Anakin to assist the pilot, but upon testing the training bond, he realized his apprentice was still meditating. Unwilling to disrupt the young man, Obi-Wan simply set to the task of piloting the small transport.  
  
It was several hours later when the pilot finally reappeared in the cockpit. "One of the harmonic dampeners is about ready to give out. I'll have to take her in for maintenance once we land on Caradonia. You guys were planning on staying on the planet for a few days anyways right?" He asked as he wiped the accumulated grease off his hands and onto a small towel.  
  
"Yes, my Padawan and I will be mediating a dispute for at least the next four or five days. Will the ship be ready by then?" Obi-Wan asked, knowing that if the ship would still be out of service, he would have to contact the Council and have them send another transport.  
  
"Sure, it doesn't take too long to replace one of those dampeners. I just wouldn't want to risk another jump on this one. Its too worn out to take the stress again, and without the dampeners, the leap to hyperspace can be a bit rough if you know what I mean," the pilot said with a grin.  
  
"Very well. If you are no longer in need of my assistance, I will go back to the main cabin," Obi-Wan stated, pausing just long enough to get a negative response from the pilot before returning to his datapad.  
  
\Hopefully I will have time to review this information with Anakin before we have to enter negotiations\ he thought as he began reading as quickly as possible. \Otherwise my apprentice may be in for a surprise or two. or three\ Obi-Wan smiled as he read one particular cultural taboo. \This will certainly be interesting.\  
  
*********************************************  
  
Feeling the ship drop out of hyperspace, Anakin roused himself from his meditations. He had finally managed to release most of his anger into the Force, but he was still determined to find out what had caused the scar across his Master's back. Now that he had his anger in check, he felt that he would be able to confront Obi-Wan, and he hoped he would have an opportunity to do so before they returned to the Temple.  
  
Leaving the small cabin he had spent the majority of the trip in, Anakin entered the main area, finding his Master just switching off the datapad the Council had handed to the team. "I'm sorry Master, I did not mean to meditate so long," Anakin stated, fearing Obi-Wan would be angry he had missed being briefed on the mission.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about. As long as your meditation was productive and helped you to control your emotions, than you have nothing to apologize for. Besides, I only just finished reviewing the data myself, so I wouldn't have been able to brief you anyway. Hopefully we will have time to go over it tonight," Obi-Wan responded, turning in his seat to study his apprentice. Anakin looked much calmer than he had upon entering the private cabin, and although the mask was still firmly in place, it looked much less brittle than it had previously.  
  
"I'll gather our bags," the Padawan said, as he felt the ship touch down on the planet's surface.  
  
"Thank you Anakin, and remember to pull your hood up as well. We will want to keep our hoods raised as much as possible on this planet," Obi-Wan called to his retreating apprentice as he pulled his own hood up.  
  
The sun of Caradonia had an extremely high UV output, and even for a human from a planet like Tatooine, the rays would prove painful with only a short exposure. The sunrays may have proven harmful to the few humans who dared visit the planet, but for the native species, as well as the indigenous flora and fauna, the sun provided a beneficial source of nutrients and vitamins. The Caradonians had evolved to have very thick armor-like plating for skin, which not only worked to protect from the harmful radiation, but also acted in much the same way as the chlorophyll found in most plants throughout the galaxy.  
  
The Caradonians were able to take the majority of their daily vitamins and nutrients in simply by spending the day in the sunlight. The heavier radiation from the sun also allowed for a thriving population of varied forms of flowers and trees and other forms of greenery. The planet of Caradonia had been likened to a modern-day Eden, a never-ending Garden of beauty.  
  
And to Force-sensitives, the planet thrummed with the Living Force more strongly than almost any other planet in the Republic. If it wasn't for the damaging UV rays, the planet may have become a thriving tourist attraction. Unfortunately, as the galaxy was mostly populated with humanoid species, Caradonia did not receive much revenue in the form of tourist dollars. In fact, the planet was currently suffering from a major deficit of funds, which the Caradonian government had tried to make up for by increasing tariffs on the few planets that traded with the semi-isolated system.  
  
The surrounding systems had refused to pay the increased prices, and a boycott of all Caradonian products had ensued. Instead of ending their deficit problem, the government had instead created a much larger problem.  
  
When the impasse proved impossible for the local governments to solve, and the trade blockade began to affect other systems, the Jedi were called to intervene. So far the negotiations had continued peacefully, but as time passed the threat of hostility had become more and more apparent. It would be up to Obi-Wan and Anakin to not only find a suitable end to the boycott of Caradonian products, but also to find a way to raise revenue for the struggling planet.  
  
As Obi-Wan watched his apprentice gather their few belongings in preparation of disembarking, the Knight couldn't help but think back to his last trade dispute mediation. \At least this time there aren't any Gungans\ he thought irreverently as the transport ramp began to lower, revealing the abundant greenery awaiting the two Jedi.  
  
  
  
Although hostilities had not yet broken out at the negotiations, both Jedi felt that it was only a matter of time unless they managed to secure a truce. The Caradonians, though they may have derived the majority of their nutrients from their sun, had come to depend on certain products and supplies that could not be manufactured on their planet. The Caradonians were also suffering from the loss of income the widespread boycott was causing. As the days, then finally weeks had passed the people of Caradonia had become more and more desperate.  
  
As soon as they stepped off of the transport, Obi-Wan and Anakin were almost swept away in the rising tide of hostility, anger and fear. Hostility over the undeserved (in their opinion) boycott, anger over the stalled negotiations, and fear as the necessary supplies became more and more scarce.  
  
\\Increase your shielding, Padawan\\ Obi-Wan sent, quickly following his own advice. It cut down on their ability to use the training bond, but there was no choice. The two Jedi could not afford to be swept up in the tide of darkside emotions.  
  
The Master and apprentice were quickly led from their transport into the domed government building. The architecture was designed specifically for otherworlders, helping to block the sun's harmful rays. The Caradonian envoy, in their desperation to get the negotiations restarted immediately, asked Obi-Wan to report directly to the main hall, allowing only Anakin time to store their bags.  
  
Risking lowering his shielding once more, Obi-Wan sent one quick burst to his apprentice. \\Be mindful Padawan, I feel there is more going on here than a simple trade boycott and tariff protest. Do not stray far and report to the main hall as soon as possible.\\  
  
\\ Yes Master\\ Anakin responded before once more raising his shields and trotting down the darkened hallway to store his and his Master's luggage. The Padawan was lead by a small Caradonian, who appeared to be not much older than he was.  
  
The small boy was shorter than the Jedi apprentice, but he was much stockier, and his body plating made him cut a much more menacing figure. The boy did not so much as offer a word as he unceremoniously led Anakin down the hall and to a locked doorway. The Caradonian opened the door, and then stepped aside to let Anakin through. Anakin had just stepped through the doorway when the Force screamed a warning at him. Turning quickly, Anakin spun around just in time to see the door slam closed, locking once more.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Obi-Wan had been in the main hall, hearing the opening petitions of both parties, when he felt a slight ripple in the Force. Trying to center on the disturbance, without disrupting the negotiations, he was surprised to realize he could not sense his apprentice. With both of their shielding raised as high as it had been, the lack of connection was not necessarily due to any harm having befallen the young Padawan. Obi-Wan attempted to lower his shielding slightly to try to reach Anakin again, but the raised tension in the room was too much for him to handle.  
  
Slamming his shields up once more, he decided to wait and see, and if Anakin did not report to the room within the next hour, he would search out his apprentice.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Solo was always prepared. On his ship he carried clothing that could carry him through the winter on Hoth as well as clothing that could easily handle the summer on Caradonia. The former smuggler turned Temple pilot had spent too much of his life on the run to not be prepared for any possible danger that could come his way. The life of a smuggler did not allow for many mistakes. One small mishap could spell certain death.  
  
Slipping into his light reflective gear, Solo prepared to disembark and visit one of the spare parts dealers. He knew that the dampener really wasn't in that bad of shape, but the risk of making a jump with a damaged part was too great to allow the part to go unreplaced. As soon as he had purchased a replacement, the dampener would be switched out. For the meantime, the damaged component would remain incorporated into the system so that if it was absolutely necessary, Solo could take off with only a moment's notice.  
  
\You can take the man out of smuggling, but you can't take the smuggling out of the man\ Solo noted with no small hint of pride.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Once Anakin determined that the door he had entered through was heavily shielded and would not allow him to escape, the Padawan began a thorough recognizance of the room. There wasn't much to it, just four walls and a doorway, but with the Force Anakin could determine where water lines, power couplings, and ventilation ducts flowed through the surrounding area.  
  
The floor was made up of some kind of reinforced duracrete, and the walls also had some kind of electrical shielding, but the ceiling appeared to be simply made up of plaster. Sending a tendril of Force up to test his visual accuracy, Anakin was not surprised to find that the plaster was merely a cover for a heavier grid of laser shielding. Realizing that the only way in or out of this room was by the door, the Padawan simply sat on the floor and awaited his captor's arrival.  
  
*********************************************  
  
After the hour had passed, Obi-Wan was becoming concerned about the absence of his apprentice. He had asked the delegates from Caradonia, as well as the representatives of the other systems, to allow him a short break to check on his Padawan, but his request had been refused.  
  
Feeling the hostility in the room rise even higher, and seeing the delegates beginning to take more aggressive postures, Obi-Wan remembered his promise to Master Yoda and the Jedi Council. The wizened old Master had told him these negotiations were important, and he had sworn to make sure they were carried out. Realizing that the only way he would be allowed to search for his apprentice was by first finding a resolution to this conflict, the young Master immediately stepped up the negotiations.  
  
*********************************************  
  
As Anakin sat waiting in the small room, he slipped into a light meditative trance. He was still fully aware of his surroundings, but he wanted to put this wasted time to good use. He still had yet to determine how best to approach his Master regarding the scar he had discovered earlier on in the day. He briefly considered approaching Master Bant again, but decided against it. This was something between he and his Master, and they would have to discuss it privately.  
  
The Padawan continued his meditation for almost an hour before the door to the chamber swung open. Rising to his feet, the apprentice quickly reached for his lightsaber. He may not have known what exactly was happening, but it was fairly obvious he was being held captive in a hostage situation. Jedi may have been the peacekeepers of the Republic, but they were also the system of Justice. Anakin was more than prepared to use whatever means necessary to ensure he was able to return to his Master.  
  
As the five Caradonians entered the small room, Anakin immediately fell back to a defensive posture. He hadn't yet ignited his lightsaber, but he had the hilt out and ready. He watched warily as the five men took up positions surrounding him.  
  
As the apparent leader stepped up in front of him, Anakin wanted to do nothing more than ignite his lightsaber and then run. Unfortunately, his Jedi training prevented him from escalating a conflict, even as every one of his instincts honed in his nine-years as a slave screamed at him to take any escape there was. The apprentice held his position even as the menacing bulk of the leader brushed the front of his tunic. He would not escalate the conflict, but he would not back down either. His years as a slave taught him that a show of weakness would only cause him more problems than defiance ever could.  
  
The large Caradonian leaned down until his eyes were level with the shorter Jedi's. Through the Force, Anakin could still feel the four other men who had taken positions at his sides and back. Still refusing to back down, the Padawan raised his chin defiantly as he looked the much larger man in the eye.  
  
"Ahh, so even the little Jedi has some spunk," the man chuckled almost gleefully. "I always knew you Jedi would be great fun to have around," he smirked as he leaned back slightly to make eye contact with each of his associates.  
  
"But the real reason we're so excited to have you here," the man to his right said, picking up the cue from his boss, "is cause we know all about your Master/Apprentice bond."  
  
"We've heard all about how you young Jedi and your Masters can talk to each other and how you can send emotions to each other," the man to his left then spoke.  
  
"But what we're really interested in," the man behind him spoke for the first time, "is whether or not your Master will be able to feel your pain." Without further preamble the man behind lashed out, kicking the lightsaber from Anakin's hand.  
  
Before the apprentice could call it back with the Force, the Caradonians to his right and left grabbed his arms and held him firmly. "And now the fun begins."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Obi-Wan never gave a second thought to his promise to Master Yoda. As the first wave of pain traveled over the bond, he was up and running, not even bothering to spare a glance at the confused delegates. The Master had already given up too much keeping his word to the Jedi Council; he would not allow Anakin to suffer as well.  
  
Using Force-enhanced speed, he raced down the corridor he had seen his Apprentice walk down only a few hours previously. The Master cast out all of his senses, allowing his shields to drop as fully as possible. The emotions of the delegates crashed into him as they struggled to follow but he refused to allow them to slow him down as he honed in on the pain filled signature of his Padawan.  
  
Coming to a set of closed doors, the Master only hesitated long enough to free his lightsaber from its place on his utility belt before he used the Force to slam the doors open. As he ignited his lightsaber, Obi-Wan rushed into the room. He could see his apprentice held upright by two hulking Caradonians, as another two battered him from front and back. A fifth figure stood off to one side, holding the Padawan's lightsaber in his massive hands. Obi-Wan prepared to take out the two causing his apprentice so much pain, but he was stopped as he ran into a force field.  
  
Slammed back out into the hall by the shock of hitting the field full tilt, the Master briefly slumped to the floor, before drawing his energy back to him and struggling once more to his feet.  
  
"Release my apprentice immediately!" He called out, as he attempted to use his lightsaber to cut through the field. The lightsaber merely sparked and hissed however, and the field remained intact.  
  
"And why exactly would I want to do that?" The Caradonian with Anakin's lightsaber asked. "I went to a lot of trouble to trap this little Jedi, and now you want me to just release him?" He tilted back his head and laughed.  
  
Obi-Wan simply stood outside the room, scanning frantically with the Force for anyway of entering the shielded room. "No, I think I will keep your little Padawan, at least until I am sure that you will see things our way in the negotiations," the man stated flatly with a wicked grin.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Solo approached the fifth repair shop in the small port city. The first four he had tried had not even had more than fifty or so parts, none of which would do him any good.  
  
\This tariff and boycott has hit this planet harder than I was led to believe\ the former smuggler thought as he approached the final shop in the sector. \If this shop doesn't have the part I need, than I think I am just going to return to the transport and make sure it remains in one-piece\ With the lack of supplies on the planet, his transport would make a prime target for the desperate population.  
  
Briefly regretting his decision to leave the smuggling business, as this planet would've proved a prime business place, Solo entered the small junk shop. A small Caradonian female immediately greeted him. "Can I help you sir off-worlder?" she asked in lilting basic.  
  
"Maybe, I am looking for an X7 dampener for a 49J hyperdrive," Solo stated as he warily watched the shop's other occupants.  
  
"I am sorry, but we don't have any dampeners available at all," the young Caradonian stated in a truly regretful tone.  
  
"We don't have ANYTHING!" One of the Caradonian shoppers snapped, as he stepped forward out of one of the barely stocked aisles. "Our entire planet is dying and all those stupid government officials do is choke us even more with taxes!"  
  
The irate Caradonian stepped up to study the human in front of him. Solo merely watched as the man circled him. The former smuggler may not have been a Jedi, but he had learned to trust his intuition, and all his instincts were telling him this man meant him no harm.  
  
"Perhaps you need a new government," Solo calmly stated as he watched the other occupants begin to step out into the main aisle.  
  
"Perhaps we do," the Caradonian male stated, as he finally stopped assessing the smaller human, apparently satisfied at what he found. "Perhaps we do."  
  
\\ Padawan?\\ Obi-Wan asked, never taking his eyes off of the large Caradonian in possession of Anakin's lightsaber.  
  
\\ I'm all right Master.I don't think I'm hurt that badly. I think they only wanted your attention\\ Anakin sent back, raising his eyes up from where they had been fixated on the floor.  
  
\\ Well if they wanted my attention, they certainly got it\\ Obi-Wan responded, some of his concern fading with the sarcasm he had detected in his Padawan's mental message.  
  
Turning his full attention once more to the hulking figure his gaze had never left, the Knight spoke aloud once more. "What makes you think that I have any control over these negotiations to exert?"  
  
"We know of your Jedi powers, but beyond that we know of the political ramifications for Caradonia and the other involved planets if one of the Republic's pet Jedi die because they were too obstinate to do anything," the apparent spokesman of the captors stated.  
  
"But did you consider the ramifications of what I will do to you if you or your men touch my apprentice again?" Obi-Wan calmly replied, as he drew the Force around him, projecting a more menacing figure.  
  
\\ Master???\\ Anakin interrupted, fearful that the swirling emotions had begun to affect Obi-Wan.  
  
\\ Padawan, can you sense where the power couplings for this force field are?\\ the Knight answered, ignoring his Padawan's uncertain questioning. Obi-Wan knew Anakin had a much better grasp on all things electrical than he ever would. Anakin was building complete racing pods and protocol droids at an age where Obi-Wan had had a hard time getting the batteries in his remote going the correct direction.  
  
\\ Yes Master. And I believe, given enough time I can have the force field down and deactivated indefinitely.\\  
  
\\ Good, hopefully I have frightened your captors into leaving you alone for the time being. I will pretend to go back to the negotiations. Work on getting that field down, and as soon as you are ready, let me know and I will be right back here. \\  
  
\\ Yes Master\\  
  
After waiting several minutes to see how the Caradonian would respond to his threat, Obi-Wan finally spoke again. "I will return to the negotiations, and I will work towards seeing your demands carried out. But understand this, you touch Anakin and nothing will save you."  
  
With that said, the Jedi Master turned back towards the way he had come, brushing through the crowd of diplomats who had finally caught up to the Knight. Unsure of what was happening, the herd of politicians simply turned and followed the Jedi back to the negotiations table.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Solo looked around as the occupants of the small junk shop came out of their hiding places to surround him. They were an eclectic mix, spanning from the small, younger woman who was apparently the proprietor of the shop, to the large elderly man who had been the first to speak to him.  
  
All in all, there were around 15 Caradonians now surrounding the former smuggler, but Solo still did not feel threatened.  
  
Instead, he felt almost as if he had been accepted into whatever little meeting it was he had inadvertently stumbled onto. It was apparent that these people were all fed up with the boycott and tax raises that their government had inflicted upon them, but it also appeared that they had not yet done anything about it. His instincts told him that these were good people, who had just been pushed too hard too fast by an uncaring government.  
  
"Perhaps we do need a new government," the elder Caradonian continued, as his companions exited the shadows. "But how exactly would we go about getting one?"  
  
Although not technically under the control of the Jedi Council, Temple pilots were still encouraged to take a non-intervention status on all missions. It made it much easier for the Jedi diplomats to project an aura of neutrality if their pilots were not off getting involved in the conflict.  
  
Solo, however, had never quite been able to follow that unwritten rule. If he saw suffering, in any form, he would do what he could to ease it. He understood why the Jedi could not become personally involved, but he saw no reason he could not at least offer some of his own hard-won advice to the struggling populace.  
  
"First, you need to let your current government know that you are unhappy. And they must be made to realize that you will act against them if they do not accept your demands," Solo said, looking the elder in the eye.  
  
"And if that hasn't worked?" the man asked, with a definite gleam in his eye.  
  
"Then, I would say it would be time to take action," Solo offered, realizing that there was something going on here, and curious to know what it was.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Obi-Wan had succeeded more than he knew with his threats to the Caradonian dissidents. The two men holding Anakin had immediately released the apprentice, almost dropping him in their haste to step away. With his Jedi reflexes, Anakin was able to catch himself before collapsing to the floor, but the motion still hurt.  
  
"Your Master is a dangerous man," the leader spoke once more, absently tapping Anakin's lightsaber against his beefy palm. "But he is still Jedi. He will not harm us." The second part seemed to be more addressed to the suddenly skittish men than to the slumped Padawan.  
  
"However, to make certain he does not, I think we need to move you to a more secure area," the Caradonian stated, stepping close up to Anakin. With a sudden movement, he brought the hilt of the lightsaber down to Anakin's temple, knocking the apprentice unconscious.  
  
"Pick him up, we need to move quickly or his Master will be back here," the leader called to his men. Leaving a commlink in the middle of the floor for the Jedi to find, the group of Caradonians then carried the unconscious Padawan to a safer location.  
  
Reeling from the information he had just received, Solo headed back to his transport as quickly as possible without alerting anyone to his haste. He needed to warn the Jedi of the danger that awaited them.  
  
He had only been curious to know what the Caradonians had planned in the interest of passing it on to some of his smuggling buddies. Insider information was always highly prized in the underworld. Instead of coming away with a store of information to sell to the highest bidder, he came away with knowledge of a plan designed to trap and harm at least one of the Jedi he had delivered to the planet.  
  
Solo may not have cared much for the Jedi he usually dealt with, but the young Master who had agreed to help him during the flight had grown on him. He had also seen the younger Jedi around the transport bay, and although he didn't know him personally, the other mechanics and pilots spoke highly of the Padawan.  
  
As he reached the transport, Solo went immediately to the comm. station to try and raise the older Jedi on his comm. link. When there was no answer, Solo cursed and tried to reach the younger one. Once again, there was no response. Deciding he could wait no longer, Solo sealed up the transport and headed off to the Government building, intent on warning the Jedi of the danger that awaited them.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Obi-Wan returned to the negotiations and actively tried to reach a resolution. He was confident that Anakin would be able to lower the force field, and that his Padawan was in no real danger. While he waited for Anakin's signal, he wanted to try to resolve the tariff and boycott issues, as Caradonia was slowly but surely faltering under the restrictions.  
  
He had almost reached a settlement between the two parties, when he began to worry. \Anakin should've had that field down by now\ he thought, as he watched the Caradonian secretary begin to print out copies of the rough agreement.  
  
The negotiations truly had been simple; as the Caradonians really did not need the extra money the tariffs would've given them. What the Caradonians needed to do was simply collect some of the money the many beauracrats had "borrowed" over the years. Even if only a third of the money were recovered, it would more than take care of any deficit the government was suffering from.  
  
Wondering what was keeping Anakin, Obi-Wan tried to access the bond, but he did not receive an answer from the apprentice. Just as the Master stood to excuse himself once more from the table Captain Solo rushed into the room, trailing an entourage of very upset Caradonians.  
  
"This is a closed room sir, you are not permitted in this area!" the elderly Caradonian male called out, as he tried to catch the pilot.  
  
"Like I told you the five other times you and your friends have said that, 'I don't care!'" the pilot called out as he approached the Jedi Master. Obi- Wan stood from his chair, and waved off Solo's pursuers.  
  
Following the pilot's signal, Obi-Wan led him over to an unoccupied corner of the room. "Where's the boy?" Solo asked, as he surveyed the room and didn't see the Jedi apprentice.  
  
"He is handling other business," Obi-Wan answered dryly. "Was there something you needed?" Obi-Wan was unsure of why the pilot had burst into the room as he had, but he was anxious to get the agreement signed so he could go after his apprentice and find out what was keeping him.  
  
"Well, you better hope that other business doesn't involve a group of about five Caradonian thugs," Solo remarked. "'Cause if it does, than he's in trouble." The look of alarm that crossed the young Master's face would have been comical if Solo hadn't known just how serious the situation was.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Anakin regained consciousness as he was being carried down one of the many halls of the extremely large government structure. He was slung over the back of the man that had been behind him during the earlier proceedings. Keeping his eyes closed and allowing his captors to think him still unconscious, the Padawan reached out with the Force to sense where he was.  
  
He could tell that he was still in the government building, simply by the lack of natural light. He could also tell that he had been carried almost a quarter of a mile down the darkened halls from the room he had been held in. Reaching out to his Master through the bond, Anakin was surprised to find Obi-Wan shielding. \He must've raised his shields again unconsciously during the negotiations \ the Padawan thought.  
  
He knew that Master Jinn had drilled that particular skill into his former apprentice until it became more habit than thought. Master Jinn had not only been a great swordsman, he had also been acknowledged as the Order's greatest negotiator. Part of the reason he was so good was because he had been able to block out the raging emotions that ran prevalent at most diplomatic tables.  
  
\He probably doesn't even realize that I am no longer in that room. Without trying to contact me, there is no way he could've known anything was wrong\ Unlike the earlier beating, the pain of being knocked out had almost instantaneously ended as he entered unconsciousness. There hadn't been enough time for it to travel to his Master.  
  
Realizing he was on his own, at least for the time being, Anakin once again extended his Force sense to get a better idea of the area surrounding him. He could feel the five Caradonians that were in the immediate vicinity, as well as the signatures of at least a dozen more in a room a bit farther ahead. Judging by the tension and animosity radiating out of the room they were approaching, this was their final destination.  
  
Deciding to make his move while he had only five to fight, instead of 20, Anakin quickly reached out with the Force to grab his lightsaber from the leader. Once he had the familiar weapon in hand, Anakin jerked his body around, throwing himself off of the shoulders of the man carrying him and kicking the Caradonian in the face. As the man staggered and slammed into the Caradonian behind him, Anakin landed gracefully on the floor. Despite the pain his movements had caused him, Anakin immediately activated his lightsaber. He had made a mistake being too cautious in its use previously. This time he would not be taken without a fight.  
  
As Captain Solo recounted his adventures in the junk shops of Caradonia, Obi-Wan tried to reach his apprentice. After the second try with no response, he had realized his shields were firmly in place. /Blast! I know it's been a long time since I've been on a mission with a partner, but that was just stupid!/ the young Master berated himself. He knew that if anything happened to Anakin, it was entirely his fault.  
  
"Once the old guy decided I was a smuggler and was safe to talk to, the whole group went right back to discussing their plans as if I wasn't even there. Turns out, they'd decided that if they brought the vengeance of the Jedi down on the current government, than the politicians would have no choice but to vacate their offices. They figured fear of the Jedi would chase the corrupt beauracrats out and allow them a chance to save their planet," Solo finished.  
  
"Actually, not a bad plan," Obi-Wan said absently as he went over his options mentally. He needed to have this treaty signed, but he also didn't want to risk endangering his apprentice. The diplomats present had no idea of the Padawan's plight, and Obi-Wan had no desire to inform them. He had simply used the Force to remove any confusion they had held about his previous disappearance. It might have been unethical, but it allowed the negotiations to continue unhindered, and the Master had decided the Council would accept his slight mind manipulation when all factors were considered.  
  
An idea had just begun to crystallize when Obi-Wan finally made contact with his apprentice. The contact was brief, but just long enough to alert the Master to the dangerous situation Anakin was in. Reacting before really even completely thinking his plan through, Obi-Wan dragged Solo out into the unoccupied hall and handed him his quickly shed cloak.  
  
"Here, put this on," the Knight said as he quickly adjusted the hood to cover the pilot's face. "The delegates have no idea what my apprentice looks like, and so you are going to pretend to be him. You must get the delegates to sign the treaty, and then excuse yourself from the proceedings and return immediately to the transport."  
  
"And just what exactly are you going to be doing?" Solo asked as he adjusted the robe to cover his smuggler's clothing.  
  
"Carrying out the 'vengeance of the Jedi,' of course." Obi-Wan called as he took off at a swift pace down the hall.  
  
*********************************************  
  
As he felt the brief mind touch of his Master, Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. The Knight was on his way, and Anakin only needed to hold his own long enough for Obi-Wan to arrive. With the Force to aide him, his Master would be arriving in only a few short minutes. Luckily, the sound of his lightsaber activating had not been loud enough to alert the other dozen or so Caradonians farther down the hall, but he knew that if a blaster were used the distinctive sound would easily travel the distance to the closed doorway.  
  
Hoping to stall the inevitable, Anakin spoke. "Do you have any idea of how much trouble you are going to be in when my Master gets here?" The line may have sounded like it came from some cheap holovid, but the apprentice was not exactly skilled at playing the part of the hostage.  
  
\\And hopefully you will never become good at it\\ Obi-Wan responded, picking up the random thought from his apprentice.  
  
\\Not like you, huh Master?\\ Anakin asked, glad to have the mental communication back with Obi-Wan.  
  
\\I may have had some practice when I was a Padawan.\\ the Master responded, just as he rounded the final corner and came up to stand beside his apprentice.  
  
"I believe I told you not to touch my Padawan again," Obi-Wan said bluntly, as he noticed the spreading bruise on Anakin's temple.  
  
"Look, we didn't mean nothin' by it," the Caradonian who had been carrying Anakin called from where he was still sitting stunned on the floor.  
  
"We're only trying to save our planet!" another one of the men called, frightened by the look on the Jedi Master's face.  
  
"And you thought to accomplish that by kidnapping and harming a thirteen year old boy?" Obi-Wan questioned as he activated his lightsaber.  
  
"Actually we planned on removing our government by causing harm to a Jedi," the leader called out as he raised his blaster and fired several shots at the Knight. "It really doesn't matter which one we kill."  
  
Anakin immediately used his lightsaber to deflect the shots, sending them to impact with the walls. Obi-Wan had not even had to move a muscle, and Anakin felt a sudden rush of pride that his Master trusted him with his life.  
  
\\ Of course I trust you with my life Padawan\\ Obi-Wan briefly smiled down at his apprentice, before he once again addressed the leader.  
  
"This is pointless you know," Obi-Wan called over the echo of the blaster fire. "The treaty is being signed as we speak. The other planets have agreed to lift the boycott, and your government has agreed to forego the tariffs. There is no need for anyone to be hurt."  
  
"And just how would they be signing an interplanetary trade treaty without a Jedi present?" the Caradonian called back, refusing to lower his blaster.  
  
"Who says there isn't a Jedi there?" Obi-Wan replied as he began to advance towards the leader. Just as he was within reaching distance, the door down the hall slammed open and the remaining dissidents spilled out into the hallway bringing a rain of blaster fire with them. The Knight had to step back to begin to deflect the bolts back, as there were now too many for the apprentice to handle.  
  
"Stop this before someone is hurt or killed!" Anakin yelled over the sounds of the blaster fire. The apprentice had never been forced to take a life before, and he did not want to have to now.  
  
"There is no other Jedi! You are lying! All we have to do is kill you, and then Caradonia will be free again. No more dirty politicians, no more taxes and tariffs, and no more begging just to survive!" The incensed leader yelled.  
  
As the hail of blaster fire continued, Obi-Wan and Anakin were finding it harder and harder to direct all of the ricochets off of their 'sabers. There were simply too many bolts, and too few open areas to send them to. Obi-Wan tried to draw on the Force to use it to calm the angered men, but his concentration was too scattered to influence twenty strong-willed Caradonians at one time.  
  
Inevitably, the reflected blaster shots began to hit the men firing so rapidly at the Jedi. As the Caradonians began to fall one after another after another, Obi-Wan could feel the conflict that was consuming his apprentice. Anakin wanted to be angry with the men for what they had done to him, but he did not want them to die for it. And he especially did not want to be the one to take their lives.  
  
The Master tried to send some comfort to his apprentice over the bond, but Anakin's emotions were running too erratically. The Padawan began to lose his connection to the Force, and more and more blaster bolts were just barely missing hitting the young man.  
  
Realizing he needed to end the conflict or Anakin would be hurt, Obi-Wan aimed a blaster bolt directly back at the Caradonian leader. As the man took the bolt directly to the chest, falling dead instantly, the Jedi Master called out once more, this time with the full power of the Force behind his voice. "STOP!"  
  
*********************************************  
  
Solo knew that the Jedi would probably want to kill him the next time he saw him, but the pilot could not resist the chance to help the people of the planet Caradonia. It had become all too apparent to him that this treaty would do nothing to help the people, and was really only a temporary solution. If Caradonia were going to thrive once more, than the current government would have to make some concessions towards the welfare of its people.  
  
This treaty would provide a prime opportunity to force the Caradonian government to agree to alleviate some of the taxation of their people, and to allow an independent committee of citizens access to the funds records of the government. Solo knew the only way he would be able to get such additions tacked onto the treaty was to convince one of the other planetary leaders to suggest such an amendment.  
  
As he scanned the list of worlds represented in this trade dispute, one caught his eye. \This might actually work\ Solo thought as he looked up and caught the eye of the young delegate from the recently united planet of Navira.  
  
*********************************************  
  
With the full power of the Force behind him, Obi-Wan was finally able to convince the dissidents to stop firing. He was saddened to realize the task was so easy because so many of the Caradonians had fallen, dead or injured severely.  
  
"There is no need for this to continue," Obi-Wan continued, this time using the Force to calm the tangling emotions spreading throughout the hallway.  
  
As the Caradonians began to look around and realize just how many of their number lay dead and dying, they began to lower their blasters. As they began to work tending their wounded, Obi-Wan took the opportunity to bend down and make eye contact with his shaken apprentice.  
  
"Anakin, you did everything possible to spare lives. What happened was not your fault. You must realize that you are not to blame for any of this," the Master said softly, trying to get the Padawan to focus on him, and not the graphic scene behind him.  
  
"They're dead Master. So many of them are dead. All they wanted was to be free, just like I always wanted. just to be free." Anakin rambled as he finally lifted his gaze to his Master's concerned expression.  
  
"Come Anakin, we can do more good by making sure that this treaty is signed, and the people will no longer be made to suffer," Obi-Wan said, as he placed a hand on his Padawan's back, guiding the stricken young man back to the main hall.  
  
Now that Solo had picked out his target, he just needed to figure out a way to approach the young woman. Normally that would be no problem, but considering he was impersonating a Jedi, the normal strategy might not be a great idea.  
  
"Excuse me, do you have a moment?" Solo asked in his best Jedi-Knight voice.  
  
"Of course sir Jedi, do you wish to speak here, or someplace more quiet?" the young woman asked graciously.  
  
\Hmm, someplace more quiet. Oh wait, I'm supposed to be a Jedi\ "How about the hallway?" Solo replied.  
  
As they entered the empty hallway, the young woman lowered the hood she had been wearing. Her incredibly beautiful ebony hair immediately struck Solo. He had to fight the urge to lower his hood just to get a better look at her. Of course, if he lowered the hood, it would be obvious that he was no Jedi.  
  
"How can I help you sir Jedi?" the woman asked, apparently unaware of the effect she was having on the smuggler.  
  
"Actually, I really am not the one in need of your help. I was wondering if you would consider doing something to help the people of this planet?" Solo said, keeping to the shadows of the already dark hallway.  
  
As the woman nodded her head almost imperceptibly, Solo outlined his plan. "Would you consider introducing a resolution to amend the treaty? All you would have to do is ask the planetary government of Caradonia to agree to open their record books to their citizenry. Hopefully, that will lead to a full investigation of the widespread fraud, and allow the government to lower the taxes that are oppressing these people."  
  
"Of course I will help in any way I can," the woman responded. "But first I have a question. Who are you, and why are you impersonating a Jedi?"  
  
*********************************************  
  
As Obi-Wan guided Anakin away from the scene of carnage, he spared one last glance over his shoulder. He wanted to help those that were injured, but he knew that his offer of assistance would be rebuked- understandably. Instead, he knew his duty was to get Anakin back on the transport and then make sure the treaty was signed.  
  
It would take a great deal of meditation for Anakin to get over this, as it took most Jedi a long while to recover from the first time they took a life. Obi-Wan had spent almost three entire days in seclusion before he could come to terms with what he had done. Qui-Gon had helped to support him through the difficult times, and Obi-Wan hoped he could be half as good of a Master to Anakin.  
  
As they walked swiftly past the open doors of the main hall, Obi-Wan glanced briefly inside. He was surprised to see that Solo was not among the delegates sitting at the table. \Is it possible he already completed the treaty signing?\ Obi-Wan wondered. If so, it would certainly make his job easier. All he would have to do was get Anakin to the transport and then they could all return to Coruscant.  
  
As they came to the great doors leading to the open-aired transport dock, Obi-Wan suddenly realized he no longer had his cloak to cover his face with. \Ah well, I guess I could use a bit of a suntan anyways\ he sighed, as he quickly led his Padawan out into the blazing sun of a hot Caradonian summer.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Solo quickly stepped back farther into the shadows, but it was too late. The young woman must've noticed him earlier when he had entered the great hall wearing the smuggler's garb.  
  
"Actually I can tell you aren't a Jedi because you aren't in the least bit Force sensitive," she replied, apparently reading his thoughts.  
  
"Oh," Solo replied. Not exactly brilliant conversation, but it was the best he could do under the circumstances.  
  
"And I thank you for the compliments. I have always loved the shade of my hair as well. But I have never seen Correllian ebony, is it really so beautiful?" the woman asked, teasing the flustered Jedi-imposter.  
  
Solo may have been thrown for a loop, but he was nothing if not versatile and quick to recover. "Actually, I may have been mistaken. Your hair is far more beautiful than even the most flawless ebony," he said with a mock bow to the delegate.  
  
Bursting out laughing, the young woman reached out and pushed back Solo's hood. "It's only fair I get to see your features as well. And you can call me Ellana," she giggled, as she anticipated his next question without even having to read his mind.  
  
"Haden Solo, Jedi-poser extraordinaire," Solo replied with another mock bow, this time reaching out to kiss the knuckles of Ellana's outstretched hand. As he straightened to his full height, Solo spoke once more, "Now about this amendment."  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin had just arrived at the shuttle when the comm. system began to beep, indicating an incoming message. Pausing long enough to make sure Anakin was settled in one of the cabins, Obi-Wan activated the comm.  
  
"Hmmm, seeking a suntan are you?" came the voice of Master Yoda, as he took in the appearance of the very red Jedi.  
  
"Masters," Obi-Wan bowed to the holographic images of Master Yoda and Master Windu that appeared before him. "The sun on Caradonia is rather harsh," he answered Yoda's inquiry, not wishing to give away any more information than necessary.  
  
"Is the treaty signed?" Master Windu questioned.  
  
"Almost, the delegates need only sign the final copy, and the negotiations will be complete," the young Knight hedged. Obi-Wan intended on giving a full report (well, an almost full report) to the Council, but for now he was anxious to find out where Solo had wandered off to and what state the treaty was in.  
  
"Very well. Once you finish this assignment, you will be reporting to Navira. The planet is seeking admission into the Republic, and the newly elected governor has requested your assistance in completing the process." Master Windu continued, ignoring the look of consternation on the younger Master's face. "Since Navira is so close to Caradonia, it is not necessary for you to return to Coruscant first. Your Padawan will be able to attend you on this mission as well."  
  
"Masters," Obi-Wan interrupted, only to be cut off by Master Yoda.  
  
"Requested for this mission specifically you were. Agree also, the Chancellor did. Report to Navira you will, and Skywalker take with you." Master Yoda left absolutely no room for argument, leaving Obi-Wan only one option.  
  
"Yes my Masters. My Padawan and I will report to Navira as soon as we leave Caradonia," with another brief bow, Obi-Wan switched off the comm.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"I will help, but I must ask what I get out of it?" Ellana asked coyly, smiling at Solo.  
  
"I guess it depends on what you want," Solo smiled back.  
  
"What I want. hmm. there are many things I want," Ellana winked at the disguised pilot, "but I will settle for transport back to Navira when this treaty signing is over."  
  
"Well, that I can do." Solo motioned for Ellana to precede him into the negotiations hall. "Among other things," he added sotto voice, as both he and the Navirian delegate once again raised their hoods.  
  
*********************************************  
  
After exhausting every explicative he had ever heard, and a few he created specifically for the situation, Obi-Wan finally calmed himself enough to check on Anakin. His Padawan would be remaining on the transport as he went in search of the wayward pilot.  
  
"Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked softly as he entered the darkened cabin he had seen his apprentice disappear into.  
  
When he got no response, the young Master moved farther into the room, using a flicker of the Force to raise the lighting. Anakin lay across the bunk, with his eyes tightly closed and his hands fisted at his sides.  
  
"I killed them," the young apprentice finally said, as his Master came to sit along the edge of the bunk.  
  
"Yes, Anakin we did kill them." Obi-Wan stressed the "we." "But they gave us no other choice. They were willing to risk our lives, as well as the lives of many of their fellow citizens to achieve a goal that could have been attained through peace. They made the decision to use deadly force, we merely responded to it."  
  
"But they weren't evil Master! They may have been misguided, but they did not deserve to die," Anakin continued, sitting up and turning to face his Master. "This isn't at all what I expected to happen on a mission. I wanted action and adventure, but not this. I don't want to ever have to kill someone again."  
  
At the last, the thirteen-year old Padawan began to sob softly. Wishing for the thousandth time that Qui-Gon were still alive, Obi-Wan reached out and pulled Anakin into his arms.  
  
"I know Padawan, I know," he chanted, softly rocking the sobbing boy. "And unfortunately, it doesn't get any easier."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Solo and Ellana were able to reenter the hall without causing a stir, even though the Navirian delegate's face was a bright shade of crimson. Barely hiding his smile from finally getting a reaction from the feisty young woman, Solo immediately called the delegates back to the table.  
  
"I have been approached by the delegate from Navira with a suggestion of an amendment to the treaty. If you can all simply take your seats once more, a copy of the proposed amendment will be provided to each of your datapads," Solo called out to the small huddles of delegates all throughout the great hall.  
  
Once all the delegates had retaken their places, Solo spoke again. "The honorable delegate from Navira has suggested that to prevent such a disagreement from occurring in the future, the Caradonian government agree to have their financial records audited by a board of citizens. Such a board would be able to monitor the financial situation of the planet and help to prevent a deficit from occurring again."  
  
Following his announcement, there was a period of silence as each of the delegates studied the information that was currently being uploaded to the datapads. Solo expected the Caradonian representative to object to the amendment, but he hoped that the other delegates would see the value of such an amendment.  
  
"This is an outrage!" The Caradonian delegate finally spoke, slamming his chair back from the table as he shot to his feet. "The books of the Caradonian government have always been and always will be classified. It is not the business of our citizens to know where or how the money is spent. It is the duty of our politicians to monitor how the funds are used!"  
  
"And it is apparent that your system does not work," Ellana shouted over the rising din. "It is because you do not have an open system of accounting that this treaty signing was necessary. I, for one, do not relish returning to this hellish planet every few years to have to sign another treaty. If you cannot agree to this amendment, than perhaps the boycott should continue." At Ellana's pronouncement, the Caradonian delegate sat back down in his chair, stunned by the undiplomatic berating he had just been given.  
  
Before anyone else could comment, Ellana spoke again. "It is obvious that the people of this planet are close to revolting under this inefficient system of government. I would suggest, if you wish to remain in your governmental position, you accept this small amendment to the treaty and allow me and my fellow delegates to return to our homes."  
  
Finally finished, Ellana sat back down in her chair, and immediately made a show of signing her name to the treaty before her. Following suite, each of the other delegates, and finally the Caradonian representative signed as well. Collecting one of the formal printouts of the agreement from the secretary, Solo bowed to all of the representatives and took his leave. After concluding her farewells, Ellana followed after the pilot.  
  
As they stepped out into the bright Caradonian day, Solo turned slightly to Ellana and smiled. "You're pretty new to this whole diplomacy thing aren't you?"  
  
"Probably as new to it as you are to the Jedi," Ellana smiled back.  
  
With a chuckle, Solo led the way to the small transport, where the two Jedi awaited him.  
  
Obi-Wan was just leaving the cabin where Anakin now slept, when Solo and Ellana entered the transport.  
  
"Sunbathing sir Jedi?" Ellana asked, in way of greeting.  
  
Glancing at the young woman and immediately recognizing her as one of the delegates, Obi-Wan cast a glance at the still-smiling Solo. "Captain Solo, I believe we may need to talk," the Jedi said simply.  
  
"Well, I could use some help prepping the ship," Solo offered. "Ellana, why don't you settle down in one of the cabins for now," he continued, ignoring the glare he was receiving from Obi-Wan.  
  
"Thank you Captain Solo," Ellana bowed slightly, before turning and retreating to the passenger compartments.  
  
As he entered the cockpit, the Jedi Master placed a hand on Solo's chest preventing the pilot from moving any farther. "Would you like to tell me just how the treaty signing went, and why exactly we have another passenger?" Obi-Wan asked in a tone that did nothing to hide his displeasure.  
  
"Well, the treaty signing went quite well. The delegates accepted Ellana's amendment, and everyone signed," Solo simplified. "And as for Ellana, I agreed to drop her off at Navira before we return to Coruscant."  
  
At the mention of Navira, Obi-Wan's hand dropped from the pilot's chest and his eyes went blank. Recognizing the look from when he had transported other Jedi, Solo stepped around him and left the Jedi to his "phone call from the Force" as the pilot referred to it.  
  
Solo had only managed to complete the first half of the preflight checklist when Obi-Wan became aware once more. "She's dangerous. You must get her off this ship immediately," the Knight stated.  
  
"She is not dangerous," Solo argued. "Well at least not with anything but that wicked tongue of hers," he amended.  
  
"You don't understand," Obi-Wan said, demanding the pilot's attention. "She is a Sith."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Was it wise to send Padawan Skywalker to Navira?" Ki-Adi Mundi questioned as the holographic image of Obi-Wan flickered and faded from the Council chambers.  
  
"Perhaps not, but discover the price his Master has paid for him he must," Master Yoda sighed. "Dangerous that boy is. A Jedi he should not be."  
  
"And you think that by proving his Master's dedication to him, you are going to chase him away?" Adi Gallia asked incredulously.  
  
"Chase him away it will not," Yoda admitted. "But frighten him it will. Such danger his Master faces, he will not want to."  
  
"And what exactly will frightening him do? Doesn't fear lead to the darkside?" Depa Bilaba asked.  
  
"To the darkside it does lead. Turn Anakin Skywalker will. The question is when," Yoda answered in his usual cryptic manner.  
  
"And the sooner he turns, the easier he will be to dispose of," Master Windu added.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ellana entered the first set of cabin doors she came to. She was anxious to return home, but she was more anxious to avoid the Jedi Master at all costs. She had immediately recognized him when he entered the great hall on Caradonia.  
  
Using his distraction with sending his apprentice off as a chance to hide her Force signature, Ellana was fairly certain he had not detected her. She had managed to keep her hood up the entire time he was at the negotiations table, and she had refrained from speaking for fear he might make notice of her.  
  
When the other Jedi had come up to her during the break, she had assumed she had been discovered. It was only when she realized that the man before her was absolutely Force-blind, that she had realized her cover was still intact.  
  
\But it won't be long until that Jedi realizes I'm here. I can only hope he doesn't discover who I am until we are well on our way to Navira.\  
  
"Ok, and that should mean what to me?" Solo asked as he continued to work on the preflight.  
  
"It means, that that woman is a danger to every living thing in this galaxy, and that." before he finished his sentence, Obi-Wan was off and running down the narrow hallway leading to the crew cabins.  
  
Solo, intrigued by the Jedi's obvious distress, just barely made out the last of what the Knight had said. " .and that I've left her alone with my Padawan."  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
Anakin didn't know if he was dreaming, or if he was awake. All he knew was that he kept reliving those few moments in the hallway, over and over and over. He was looking for a way things could've ended differently, trying to see if there was anyway he could've kept so many from dying.  
  
He remembered Obi-Wan giving him a strong Force suggestion to sleep, but as usual, Anakin was able to pass it off. It had been a few years since his Master had been able to use the Force compulsions on him, but he knew that Obi-Wan didn't know that. Anakin had seen no reason to notify his Master of the fact.  
  
After Obi-Wan had left the room, he had tried to center and at least achieve some peace through meditation, but it wasn't working. Anakin was too upset to allow the Force to calm him. He would've tried to review one of the datapads in his bag but his luggage, along with his Master's, had been lost in the struggle with the Caradonian dissidents.  
  
He had just decided to join his Master in the cockpit, regardless of the fact it would reveal that the Force compulsion didn't work, when he heard the door to his cabin open. Reaching out with the Force, he could immediately determine it was not his Master, nor was it Captain Solo. Before he could retract the tendril of Force he had extended to identify his guest, it was grabbed and pulled inexorably towards the darkened figure now standing over his bed. Frightened, Anakin struggled even more to pull away from the connection that was forming. It seemed that the harder he pulled, the more resistance he met and the stronger the connection became.  
  
After one particularly brutal tug, Anakin felt himself falling deeply into the mind of the figure above him. Images flashed before his mind, battles fought and blood shed, a young girl running with no real hope of escape, a dark figure looming over a cowering young woman.  
  
Just before the connection broke, Anakin saw the most disturbing image of all: a presence of pure evil, striking his Master down with a blood red lightsaber.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"A Jedi Master feels no fear, a Jedi Master knows no anger, a Jedi Master feels no fear." Obi-Wan continued the mantra in his head during his headlong rush down the corridor. Despite the message he was trying to convince his mind of, Obi-Wan was scared, and he was angry.  
  
Angry at Solo for bringing a Sith on board, angry at the Sith for being a Sith and being in league with the man that had killed his Master, angry with himself for allowing Anakin to be put in such a defenseless position. But above all, fear. Fear that he wouldn't get to his apprentice in time, and fear that he would lose another to a Sith, just like Qui-Gon.  
  
Bursting through the door of his Padawan's cabin, Obi-Wan hesitated only long enough to feel the incredibly powerful wave of terror radiating off his apprentice before he brought the hilt of his lightsaber down on the head of the figure hovering over Anakin.  
  
Stepping over the unconscious woman now decorating the floor of the cabin, Obi-Wan immediately reached out to Anakin. It was an impulse engendered in all guardians throughout time, a touch to be sure that his "child" was safe and whole.  
  
Obi-Wan's emotions were still a storm, but the relief upon contact with his shaken apprentice was most prevalent. When he had suddenly connected the vaguely familiar woman to the planet of Navira, he realized who she was: Ellana, servant to the Sith that had nearly killed him.  
  
As the connection was made, he became aware of two things. First, Ellana was not Force-blind, as he had erroneously assumed back on Navira; and second, Anakin, the boy he had just given an extremely powerful sleep suggestion to, was awake.  
  
Realizing that Ellana must have awakened his apprentice for some nefarious purpose, the young Master had wasted no time in bursting into the darkened cabin and removing the threat to Anakin's safety.  
  
After assuring himself of Anakin's well being, he would have to make a decision about what to do with the Sith lying insensate before him. It was obvious that a sleep compulsion would be useless; though he did wonder why it had worked on Navira. Perhaps she had allowed him to think it had worked, just as she had hidden her Force signature?  
  
Whatever the cause of his earlier confusion, it was now apparent that she was highly Force-sensitive and that she was clearly a threat to him and his Padawan. The Sith would have to be handled cautiously and taken immediately to Coruscant. The Jedi Council would need to question the young woman, and possibly remove her as a threat to the galaxy at large.  
  
*********************************************  
  
When he felt the arms close around him, Anakin's first impulse was to flee. Before he could muster the energy to do so, however, he recognized the warm presence that was his Master. Obi-Wan had his arms wrapped around Anakin, using his own body and mind as a shield between the Padawan and the Sith.  
  
The abrupt disruption of the connection that had formed between the fallen woman and the apprentice had disoriented Anakin, and he was extremely grateful that Obi-Wan was using his own personal shields to help protect the Padawan. Anakin's shields were in much the same state as the rest of the young man: disorganized, chaotic and confused. Realizing the strain he must be placing on Obi-Wan in making the young Master shelter both their tumbling emotions, Anakin began to withdraw his mind from his Masters, preparing to rebuild his own shields.  
  
"Anakin, don't." Obi-Wan breathed softly as he continued to hold his apprentice. The Jedi Master could feel the exhaustion radiating off of his young charge. It had been a most difficult day for the inexperienced apprentice, and it was obvious that these last few moments had completely taxed the young boy. "I will continue to shield for us both until you can get some rest," Obi-Wan continued, finally releasing Anakin enough to sit back on his heels and look the Padawan in the face.  
  
"Yes Master," Anakin responded in the only way he could, lowering his gaze. Obi-Wan gently lifted his chin up where it had fallen to his chest.  
  
"Get some rest young Padawan. I will be attending to business," at the last, Obi-Wan glanced down disdainfully at the still unconscious Ellana, "but if you need me, do not hesitate to call for me."  
  
"Yes Master" Anakin responded once more, as Obi-Wan helped him to settle on the sleep couch. As his eyes drifted shut from the sleep compulsion that he chose not to fight this time, Anakin briefly wondered if he should tell his Master of the visions he had seen. Deciding to wait until he was more aware, Anakin drifted off into a deep and dreamless rest.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Solo was curious as to what the Jedi Master was up to, but he knew that Ellana could more than take care of herself. \It's been awhile since someone could get me quite so. flustered\ he admitted to himself as he finished the preflight and began to engage the thrumming planetary engines.  
  
As the transport began to lift off from the blazing hot fields of Caradonia, Solo continued his daydreaming of the spirited young woman with the striking ebony hair.  
  
Solo had just finished setting the autopilot for the jump to hyperspace, when he decided to seek out his feisty young passenger once more. He normally would not leave the cockpit of his ship, even when it was safely ensconced in hyperspace, but the appeal of spending time with the beautiful woman outweighed his usual sense of caution.  
  
\If I didn't know better, I'd swear she bewitched me\ the pilot thought ruefully as he exited the cockpit. He had hoped to spend some more time with her before the transport reached Navira, but instead found himself trying to revive the young woman from a deep unconsciousness.  
  
Exiting the cockpit, he had immediately noticed her draped over one of the benches in the main cabin. Intending to wake her, and offer her the use of one of the more comfortable sleep couches in the cabins, he was surprised when he could not rouse her.  
  
He just noticed the darkening bruise on her temple, when he felt the presence of someone behind him. "Don't bother trying to wake her, she will not regain consciousness until we reach Coruscant," the Knight stated, staring down at the crouched pilot.  
  
Shooting to his feet, Solo whirled around to glare at the young Jedi. "Just what exactly did you do to her? Is that some new tenant of the Jedi Code, that it's okay to attack unarmed and defenseless women?"  
  
"I did not attack her, and as I have explained, she is far from defenseless. She was trying to harm my Padawan and I had no choice but to render her unconscious. I've also given her a heavy dose of several sedatives, so be assured, she will not awaken anytime soon," Obi-Wan responded, refusing to back down from the significantly taller, irate Correllian.  
  
"What do you mean, 'until we reach Coruscant?' I told you, we are going to Navira first," Solo argued, becoming more and more infuriated by the unperturbed calm of the man in front of him.  
  
"No, we are reporting directly to Coruscant, and directly to the Jedi Council. And yes, I mean 'we,'" The Jedi responded, with a look that dared the pilot to argue.  
  
Solo, for his part, was not willing to simply let the Knight have his way. "This is my ship, and it is going to Navira. And when we get to Navira, you and your apprentice are going to have to find your own transport to Coruscant, 'cause I don't want you on my ship anymore. I don't allow anyone, Jedi or no Jedi, on my ship who attacks defenseless women."  
  
Sighing heavily, Obi-Wan reached up and lightly massaged his temples. "We are going to Coruscant, and you are taking us there. Only the Healer's at the Temple are going to be able to wake your little friend, so taking her to Navira is pointless. Now, I am going to retire and attempt to meditate until my Padawan awakens. I suggest you reset the coordinates for Coruscant, and then remain in the cockpit until you can think with something other than your. instincts," the Jedi Master stated, allowing the pilot no retort as he turned and walked briskly to the passenger cabins where his apprentice rested.  
  
Taking one last look at the woman stretched out over the bench, Solo spun on his heel and stormed back to the cockpit Setting the coordinates for Coruscant, Solo then leaned back in his chair, bracing his feet on the flight board in front of him. \We'll just see who's going to be reporting to that high and mighty Council of yours\ Solo thought, hoping just once that the Jedi would be able to read his mind.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Anakin woke with the greatest headache he had ever experienced in his short life. Part of it could be attributed to the dual sleep compulsions he had been given, and another substantial portion could be traced to the broken contact with the Sith's mind. The majority, however, had nothing to do with any external influence.  
  
Anakin's mind was simply overflowing with thoughts and suspicions, almost as if his mind were a file cabinet with too many drawers open at once, unbalancing him. He could still feel the images from the connection with Ellana, and he was also still reliving the battle in the Caradonian governmental center. A corner of his mind was also still preoccupied with the scar on his Master's back, and the implications of it. From all of these thoughts came a strong sense of guilt, also assailing the young Padawan.  
  
\Right now I could really use the largest pain hypo ever created\ Anakin thought as he grudgingly pulled himself up from the sleep couch he had been nestled in. Using the Force to slowly brighten the room, Anakin was surprised to find he was not alone. Obi-Wan sat cross-legged on the floor, deep in mediation. As Anakin began to stand up, the Master stirred, and opened his eyes.  
  
"Good morning Padawan," he said, with a faint smile. "I'm not sure I have the 'largest pain hypo ever created' but I could ease your headache if you wish."  
  
Belatedly realizing that his Master was still shielding for him, Anakin blushed. "That's ok Master, I am sure that I can relieve the headache once I take the time to meditate."  
  
"Very well, but you may want to start soon. We will be arriving at Coruscant within the next two hours," Obi-Wan offered, as he gracefully rose from his position on the floor and moved to exit the small cabin. "Let me know when you are ready to resume your shielding," he added, just before the hall door swished shut behind him.  
  
Taking only enough time to visit the 'fresher and straighten his flattened Padawan spikes, Anakin then settled down and attempted to meditate. \Hopefully this will go better than last night\ As he entered the first stage of meditation, Anakin attempted to release all his pent up feelings of anger, fear and guilt into the Force. Once he had achieved a calm center, he was able to sink deeper into the power of the Force.  
  
Just as he almost reached a deep state of meditation, Anakin was assaulted once more with the image of the blood red lightsaber striking out at his Master. The image was not enough to totally pull him from meditation, though it did seriously disturb his concentration. Centering once more, Anakin strove to understand the image. Was it a vision of the future?  
  
As he focused more intently on the hazy image, it came into sharper focus. And suddenly, with a shocked realization, Anakin was thrown from his meditation entirely. \That's where the scar came from!\  
  
Luckily, when the damaged dampener finally decided to crack completely, it did not cease functioning all at once. For if it had, all of the passengers, Jedi-reflexes or not, would have been reduced to permanent bulkhead decorations. Instead, the dampener fluctuated enough to throw the ship out of hyperspace before it finally quit functioning all together. Though the ride was anything but pleasant, the three passengers and one very angry pilot were spared any fatal injury.  
  
Obi-Wan had retired to the main cabin once more, presumably to keep an eye on his "prisoner." Although he was certain that she would remain unconscious for at least the length of time it took to reach the capital planet of the Republic, Obi-Wan did not become a Jedi Master without learning never to rely on assumptions.  
  
He had just settled onto the opposite bench when a warning from the Force gave him just enough time to brace himself and the unconscious woman across from him. He may not have wanted her to be awake, but he did most certainly want her alive to stand before the Jedi Council. Bracing himself with his physical strength, he used his Force strength to hold Ellana to her bench. He also spared a tendril of energy to assure that both Solo and Anakin would not be hurt.  
  
His ministrations to the others proved invaluable, as they all escaped barely wounded, while Obi-Wan Kenobi lay stretched across the main cabin aisle, bleeding profusely from the deep gash above his left eyebrow.  
  
*********************************************  
  
If he hadn't been so disturbed by his sudden expulsion from his meditative state, Anakin may have been able to recognize the feel of the failing dampener before it completely gave out. Jedi were considered among the most skilled mechanics in the galaxy, and there wasn't another Jedi who came close to the talent Anakin held.  
  
The combination of his innate technical skill, and his still developing gift of prognostication allowed the Padawan to see future problems before they had even begun to develop. And, although he had not been able to prevent the damaged dampener from giving out, Anakin knew within milliseconds of the Force warning what part of the transport was damaged and just how badly.  
  
With that knowledge, the apprentice was already well on his way to the maintenance bay before the ship had even come to a full stop. The initial drop from hyperspace had slowed him, but not by much.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Cursing loudly in several languages, Captain Solo fought to bring the ship to a full stop. The sudden exit from hyperspace had caught him by surprise as none of the ship's sensors had picked up on the malfunction until it was already too late.  
  
Solo had been momentarily startled by the invisible restraints that had held him to the pilot's chair during the ship's wild contortions, but he quickly recognized them as having been generated by at least one of the Jedi. Although he was grateful for the intervention, as it had probably saved his life, Solo was also angry that the Jedi had simply taken the liberty of restraining him, instead of trying to do something to warn the pilot.  
  
Solo knew there was probably nothing he could have done to stop the ship from tearing so rapidly from the tunnels of hyperspace, but it didn't stop him from being disgruntled at the cavalier attitude of the Jedi. As he finally succeeded in stopping the wild ride of the ship, Solo took a brief moment to get a lock on their coordinates. Luckily, the navcomp had managed to expel them in a relatively empty part of space, rather than right into the path of a planet.  
  
Recognizing the coordinates immediately, Solo breathed a sigh of relief that they were within only a short distance from a Republic-friendly planet, and that it was a planet he had recently become well acquainted with: Navira.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Anakin may have been a mechanical genius, but not even he could repair the cracked dampener. The only way the ship would enter hyperspace again was with a brand new dampener, or at least one that was in one piece. Realizing that his Master had not yet contacted him, other than the brief surge of Force he felt when the ship exited hyperspace, Anakin reached out over the training bond as he wiped the grease on his hands off on his leggings. \\ Master?\\  
  
Receiving no response, Anakin reached out once more, this time to locate where the Jedi was. With their shields still intertwined, Anakin could easily detect that Obi-Wan was unconscious, but he was uncertain as to where his Master was in the transport. When Obi-Wan had left his cabin, Anakin had not bothered to Force trace where his Master disappeared to.  
  
Stretching out his senses, Anakin found both the Force signatures of his Master and the Navirian delegate in the main cabin. Exiting the maintenance bay, Anakin made his way towards the front of the ship. \Looks like my healing lessons might just pay off\  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ellana regained consciousness slowly. At first, she was unsure of where she was. It looked like the interior of a ship, but somehow everything just seemed a bit out of place. Realization of why her surroundings seemed so odd slowly crystallized as she discovered she was hanging off the end of a travel bench, with her head almost touching the floor. Sitting up slowly, the first thing Ellana noticed was the Jedi Padawan standing over her.  
  
"Whhaaa?" She tried to say, but she was still not fully aware.  
  
"We've dropped out of hyperspace. You must've taken quite a knock to the head, your temple is very bruised. I had to use a rather powerful Force compulsion to get you to wake up, so you might be a bit disorientated," Anakin smiled down at the still groggy delegate.  
  
He wasn't certain why she was on board, but apparently his Master must've decided to allow her to accompany them to Coruscant. Anakin was also unsure of just how it was possible that he had linked to her mind so completely, but he decided that that information could be found out later.  
  
It was apparent that she was Force-Sensitive, for he would not have been able to link with her otherwise, but Anakin's mind was still a bit too groggy to fully remember everything that had happened the night before. He remembered the figure entering his cabin, some of the images that had passed between them, and then his Master's arms encircling him. He had hoped to recover the rest of his memory in meditation, but obviously that had not panned out.  
  
Once he was certain that the delegate was able to sit up and wasn't suffering from any major injuries, Anakin turned his attention to Obi-Wan. The wound above his eye had stopped bleeding, but the grotesque mask of drying blood almost completely covered his features.  
  
The skin of his face was still reddening from its exposure to the Caradonian sun, and would probably not reach its final hue until a few more hours had eclipsed. Dismissing the external wounds, Anakin turned his mind and subsequently his healing energies to the contusion he could feel swelling within his Master's head. As he channeled the Force into the rapidly swelling tissues, the Padawan was unaware that his healing powers were being blocked.  
  
Instead of halting the damage that was occurring to the young Master's brain, the energy was being diverted and bled off into the surrounding Living Force.  
  
Solo was preparing the entrance trajectory for Navira when Anakin Skywalker entered the cockpit. "We must find an inhabited planet and set down immediately," the Padawan began, offering no explanations. "Once you have found a suitable planet, try to locate a significant settlement, hopefully one with a full medical center."  
  
"Kid, I already picked a planet. I'm setting us up for the landing. Now, who's hurt?" Solo turned in his chair just enough to take in the quiet look of desolation on the Padawan's face.  
  
"My Master, and if we don't get help soon, I'm not sure he'll survive."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Narissa sat back in the desk chair and released a giant sigh. \If I had had any idea that this job was so difficult, I would've turned it down\ Despite her frustrations, the newly elected governor of the planet Navira knew that she would never have actually turned down the opportunity to help bring her planet the first peace it had ever really known. Although, technically Navira was not Narissa's birth planet, it was the closest thing to a home she had ever had or ever wanted.  
  
When the leader of the eastern faction, Valone, had been removed the eastern forces had been decimated. When Valone had assumed control of the eastern armies, he had made sure to dispose of all of the ranking officers. Valone may have been an evil man, but he was shrewd, and left no chance that he could be deposed. While the eastern forces had tried to find a figure to rally around, the leader of the western front, Sri Edinb (under the advice of his newest official advisor), had decided to offer a truce.  
  
The eastern Navirians, realizing the real threat the galaxy at large posed to such a broken planet, agreed. It was only through much negotiation, and more compromise that the two factions had been able to settle on an agreement that made Navira one unified planet. The easterners and westerners were far from totally accepting one another, but the planet was well on its way towards a lasting peace. And that peace was occurring with no small effort of the overworked governor.  
  
Narissa had not planned on running for the position, but when Sri Edinb pointed out the fact that he couldn't (as the easterners would never accept rule from the leader of their former enemies), she had agreed to enter the election. Narissa did not think she had a snowball's chance on Tatooine of winning, but when all the votes were in, she had won by a landslide.  
  
\And so here I am, Governor of all Navira, trying to just get everyone to agree on where to build the capital\ The easterners, of course, wanted it on the eastern continent, just as the westerners wanted it on theirs.  
  
Narissa, with little experience in diplomacy, had realized the only place for the capital would be on one of the small islands between the two continents. The location would prove difficult for communications and supplies, but it would allow both factions to feel that they had equal representation.  
  
\Maybe someday, in the far distant future, we can actually move the capital to a more strategic and logical position. I guess for now though, it isn't so bad of a view\ The people had finally agreed on an island (exactly half- way between the two continental shores) and now all that was left to decide was where the main governmental building should be built.  
  
The middle of the island was dominated by a mountainous region where building was both impractical and unfeasible. So, for the time-being Narissa's government was settled in a temporary base camp, not unlike the structures that had made up both the western and eastern encampments during the war. The durasteel structure left much to be desired in the field of aesthetics, but in functionality it was well suited to its task. The only modifications made from the style of the structures used during the war were the large plasteel windows that covered the walls of the many offices of the structure. Narissa was currently seated in front of one such opening, staring unfocused out at the beauty of the island.  
  
The temporary capital did not deter from the natural paradise of the island, with its purple tinted mountains, and lush foliage. The shores of the island were covered in fine bluish sand that did nothing to draw the eye from the beautiful silvery oceans. Navira was a beautiful planet, with as many different climates as there were stars in the sky.  
  
As she watched out the window, Narissa's gaze was drawn to the sudden flash of light just over the distant eastern shoreline. Intrigued, as she knew they were not expecting any shipments on this day, Narissa drew out her focusing lenses from the desk drawer and studied the small ship she could see coming in for a landing. As she watched the ship hover over the largest eastern encampment, Narissa was already on the comm. to her personal shuttle.  
  
"Prepare to takeoff immediately. It appears we have some uninvited guests."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Solo and Anakin had both scanned the planet, but could find no indication of any established settlements. Instead, it seemed that the entire civilization was settled in various tents and durasteel shelters, with no permanent buildings anywhere.  
  
"Navira has been at war for many centuries now," Anakin answered Solo's unspoken question, as the pilot glanced over at him. Solo had done some preliminary research on the planet, as he did all of the spaceports he would have reason to visit, but he had been.distracted. from his usual thorough research by one of his passengers.  
  
Even now, the pilot still had the image of ebony hair and light blue eyes playing before his vision. "Its unlikely that they would have had the time to build many permanent structures in the few short months the planet has been at peace," the Padawan continued.  
  
"How is it possible that they are so involved in Galactic politics already then?" Solo asked as he finally settled on a landing spot.  
  
"I'm not sure, that is rather curious." Anakin was interrupted by the appearance of the Navirian delegate in the cockpit.  
  
"Sit down on the eastern continent near the shoreline," Ellana stated, as she pointed out the destination on the viewscreen. "There are friends waiting for us."  
  
As Solo piloted the ship down to the coordinates Ellana had marked, Anakin returned to the main cabin to prepare his Master for transport. Obi-Wan had still not regained consciousness, and Anakin thought he might have begun to run a fever from the increased swelling. The Padawan could not be certain however, as it was just as likely that Obi-Wan's forehead was so hot due to the extensive sunburn.  
  
As he wrapped his own robe around his Master, Anakin leaned down to whisper in Obi-Wan's ear. "You had better be alright Master. I just finally got to spend some time with you, and I am NOT going to lose you to something like this."  
  
As he finished wrapping the too-small robe around Obi-Wan's shoulders, Ellana exited the cockpit. "Is he ready to be moved?" She asked, crouching down beside Anakin to get a better look at the cut adorning the Master's forehead.  
  
"As ready as I can make him," Anakin responded. "Can you watch him while I contact the Jedi Temple to let them know where we are?" the Padawan continued, already standing and moving towards the comm. room.  
  
"Sure, I'll keep an eye on him for you. You just worry about letting the Masters know exactly where you are," Ellana said, not moving from her position hovering over the injured knight. "I'm sure they will be glad to know that you and Obi-Wan are going to be able to visit Navira after all."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Narissa watched until she was certain of where the unidentified ship had put down before she left her office. Her personal transport was ready and waiting for her, just as she had ordered, and there were two other transports full of armed guards.  
  
"The ship landed on the outskirts of field 15, but easily within walking distance of the main eastern encampment," Narissa called out to the four that made up her personal guards. Three of the men were westerners, but the fourth was an easterner and female. The other guards that finished off the detachment were a mix of both eastern and western soldiers; and surprisingly enough, there seemed to be little to no animosity among the ranks.  
  
"Do we have any idea of where the ship may have come from?" Asked Jame'a, one of the western personal guards, and the unofficial leader.  
  
"No, but that doesn't necessarily mean that the ship is hostile," Narissa answered, climbing into her personal transport.  
  
"Doesn't mean they're friendly either," Jame'a muttered as he swung up into the front of the transport and prepared to get under way.  
  
*********************************************  
  
As he waited for the call to go through to the Jedi Temple, Anakin absently rubbed at his temples. He was definitely going in search of that 'largest pain hypo ever created' as soon as he was sure Obi-Wan would be ok. He had hoped that the pain would fade as time passed, but if anything it was growing worse. It almost seemed as if the pain increased more and more with the time he spent in the presence of the Navirian delegate.  
  
\That's silly. No matter how much Master says politicians give him a headache, I don't think its actually possible\ Anakin winced once more, just as the Coruscant operator finally connected him to the main desk of the Jedi Temple. The young Padawan answering the incoming calls did not look familiar to Anakin, but with the thousands of Jedi on Coruscant alone, that didn't mean much.  
  
"This is Padawan Anakin Skywalker, reporting in for Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Please connect me through to the Council Chambers," Anakin stated formally.  
  
"I'm sorry Padawan Skywalker, but the Council is in session," the red- haired Padawan responded.  
  
"Umm. Can you patch me through to Healer Bant?" Anakin asked again.  
  
"One moment please," the operator responded in a phrase used by communications personnel for the last millennia. There was a click and a few beeps, then Healer Bant finally picked up.  
  
"Bant here," she answered, not looking up from the paperwork she was currently engrossed in.  
  
"Master Bant, I have a problem here," at the desperate tone, Bant finally looked up.  
  
"Anakin, what's wrong? Where's Obi-Wan?" Bant asked.  
  
"He's hurt Master Bant. He took a blow to the head, and I can't seem to heal him. I'm not sure. but. umm." as he tried to explain how it seemed as if his healing energies had been pulled away from Obi-Wan's injury, he was distracted by the blossoming pain between his temples. "It. umm. reflected back. I couldn't."  
  
The last thing Anakin heard before his world suddenly turned black was the panicked voice of Bant, the click as the comm. unit was switched off and then another voice, seemingly familiar.  
  
"Welcome to Navira little Padawan. Your Master has told us so much about you."  
  
Solo exited the cockpit, after completing all of the landing procedures, to find the transport empty. "This is why I hate transporting Jedi," Solo said to the empty ship. "They just take off and leave, and expect me to just stick around and wait for 'em. Well not this time- a certain lovely lady and I have plans."  
  
\Or we will, soon as I find her\ With a quick check in the reflective surface of the hatchway, Solo was disembarking and on his way to track down the beauiful Navirian delegate.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"It's empty ma'am!" Jame'a called from the interior of the transport. "It appears to be a Republic ship, but there's no sign of the passengers or pilot."  
  
\That's odd\ Narissa thought, \It's unlikely that Obi-Wan would've just left his shuttle\ Narissa had specifically requested the young Knight as the Republic representative to receive Navira's request for acceptance.  
  
Motioning for Jame'a to exit the shuttle and reseal the hatchway, Narissa turned to face her other guards. "I want you to spread out and see if you can find what happened to our Republic Emissaries. It is unlikely they got far without someone seeing them," Narissa gestured to the bustling transport dock. "See if you can find anyone with information as to where the Jedi went, or who they went with."  
  
Almost before she finished speaking, the men (and three women) were spreading out and searching for any trace of the missing Jedi. \This is just really odd\ Narissa thought to herself once more, as she watched the search progress. \Very, very odd\  
  
*********************************************  
  
Bant was angry, and she was not even attempting to hide it from the Council members she stood before. "It's obvious that something happened to Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker, and yet you aren't going to do ANYTHING to try to track them down or see if they need assistance?!!" Bant practically yelled.  
  
"Healer Bant, you will calm yourself. Master Kenobi is more than capable of handling whatever problem it was that Padawan Skywalker was having," Master Windu said, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Not if he is hurt, which Anakin said he was!" Bant argued.  
  
"You, yourself, said that Padawan Skywalker seemed confused, and that he was rambling almost incoherently before interference ended the comm connection. That implies that nothing Skywalker said can be trusted to be accurate. We will wait until Master Kenobi contacts us before we decide to act," Master Windu continued, using the usual Council Tactic of one or two Masters speaking for the entire group.  
  
"Anakin was NOT lying," Bant hissed. "And if anything happens to him or Obi- Wan, I will make sure the entire Jedi Order knows what you did today. If they are so much as harmed, I will make sure everyone knows the Council was responsible," with a quick perfunctory bow, Bant spun on her heel and left the chambers, not even giving Master Mace Windu a chance to reply.  
  
*********************************************  
  
He was cold, and it was dark. There was something sticky all over his face, and his skin felt like it was on fire. Most of all, his head felt as if it was ready to explode.  
  
Trying to open his eyes proved futile, as whatever covered his face also coated his eyelashes. After struggling briefly to remain conscious, he finally gave in and sunk back down to the bliss of oblivion.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"She is absolutely correct you realize," Master Windu sighed, turning to face Master Yoda. The other councilors had left the chambers, many ashamed of the accusations Master Bant had leveled at them.  
  
"Right she may be. But lose this opportunity we cannot. A traitor we have in the temple, use any means possible to root him out we must," Yoda retorted, settling on his chair and drawing his gimmer stick up to him.  
  
"But at the cost of the lives of Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker?" Mace asked.  
  
"Know, you do that Master Kenobi can take care of himself. Lost his life may not be. If rush in and rescue him and Skywalker, than lost this opportunity will certainly be. For the good of us all, we must do this," Master Yoda answered.  
  
"I hope you are right. I understand the urgency of finding this informant, but I am not sure it is worth the lives of two of our own. It is one thing to allow Master Kenobi to take dangerous missions to fulfill his bargain, he knows and we know that he can easily die on such operations. It is another thing entirely to risk his life and the life of his Padawan without their consent. I am not sure that this is the right thing to do." Mace turned from Yoda and looked out at the lines of traffic streaming on the Coruscant horizon. "Surely their lives are worth more than that."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Do you have them?" the small holographic figure asked.  
  
"Yes my Master. Both Kenobi and Skywalker are unconscious and under heavy guard. They will not escape us."  
  
"Be sure that they don't. The cost of failure is more than you could ever possibly imagine," with a flicker the Sith Lord disappeared from the projector.  
  
\Oh, I'm pretty sure I know what the cost of failure is. After all, I do know what happened to Valone\ Not even daring to think the thought too loudly, the dark cloaked figure exited the small-secreted comm. room and went to visit the "prisoners."  
  
The second time Obi-Wan dared to journey up from the darkness was much clearer than the first. This time, the Jedi Master managed to stay conscious, even if it felt as if his head would soon explode. A quick Force scan told him that he was suffering from a severe concussion; although, as the concussion affected his use of the Force, he was not sure just how bad of an injury it actually was.  
  
Once he was fairly certain he would survive (although some small part of him almost wished to die with the pain radiating through his brain) he set his senses to seeking out his Padawan. He could feel a Force signature nearby, but even with the dampening effects of the concussion, he could tell it was not Anakin.  
  
Finally resigning himself to the pain opening his eyes would bring, the young Master forced his eyelashes to break the hold of the dried blood, allowing him to see for the first time in several hours. His vision swam painfully, even with the dim lighting, but then it finally came to rest on a figure dressed all in black. With the lingering confusion of the concussion, Obi-Wan mistook the figure for someone she was not. Unfortunately, he was close enough to the true identity that the difference in gender mattered little.  
  
His voice was a soft croak as he spoke, "Xanatos?"  
  
*********************************************  
  
Anakin had woken to a room of almost pure black. There was some differentiation of shade, as the figure that stood over him was far darker than anything else in the room, but no other hue was present in the small chamber. As he blinked a few times to clear the lingering haze of his vision, Anakin's gaze remained locked on the dark woman above him. The hood of her cloak was pulled up, disguising the identity of his visitor, but the waves of pure evil emanating from her were more than enough to tell him he was somewhere he did NOT want to be.  
  
\\ Master?!!!\\ Anakin cried out, hoping to find at least the small bit of assurance the bond could bring, even as his senses told him Obi-Wan was nowhere in the vicinity.  
  
"Oh little Padawan, worry not for your former Master. He is well taken care of, I assure you. He is much too valuable to allow him to come to too much harm." The voice was almost as dark and oily as the Force signature.  
  
"As for you, you will soon find yourself with a new Master, a powerful Master. Soon you will know the true power of the darkside," as the voice assaulted him once more, Anakin found it difficult to not visibly flinch from the hostile tone.  
  
"I will have no other Master than Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I certainly will not have a Master in a Sith." Anakin said firmly, though the small tremble when he said his Master's name belied the fierce image he tried to portray.  
  
The only response to his act of defiance was an oily laugh, and a shaft of light as the figure departed from his cell.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Solo had only made it a third of the way out of the large spaceport, when a man wearing the new official crest of Navira stopped him. "Sir, I am Jame'a of the Navirian Defense Guard. I wonder if I may ask you a few questions?"  
  
"I guess it depends on what those questions are," Solo answered, without really slowing or attempting to communicate further with the guard. He was eager to meet up again with the woman who had so bewitched him, even if she did seem to always give him a headache.  
  
Not to be deterred, Jame'a stepped in front of Solo forcing him to stop. "This is a matter of supreme urgency, and the governor herself has decreed that all in the port be stopped and questioned."  
  
"Well, in that case, I don't know, I ain't seen nothing, and I'm in a hurry," Solo stepped around the man and continued walking. "That should answer any question you could ask."  
  
"I do not wish to detain you, but if you refuse to cooperate I will have no choice but to take you into custody," Jame'a responded, dropping any tone of civility his voice had held.  
  
"Look, I'm not from around here. I'm just trying to meet up with a friend of mine, and you are holding me up. So why don't you just ask whatever useless questions you have, and then I will be on my way," Solo finally agreed, exasperated at the persistence of the official. Normally, the Correllian pilot could deter almost any official, simply by refusing to offer any simple answers. This official would be no different. \By the time I'm done with this guy, he'll have a hard time remembering what it was he was trying to ask me in the first place\  
  
"Our governor, Sri Narissa, only wishes to know if you were also witness to the abduction of the two Jedi sent to represent the Republic?" Jame'a asked, well aware that the obstinate pilot in front of him would try to make his job as difficult as possible. Jame'a had not always been a governmental guard after all.  
  
"What do you mean abduction of the Jedi?" Solo asked, unaware of the woman approaching behind him. "The two Jedi I delivered here were not abducted, they merely left with your delegate to conclude their business from Caradonia."  
  
"Delegate?" the woman behind interrupted. Seeing the look of deference appear on the guard's face, Solo correctly identified her as Sri Narissa. "I have not yet appointed any delegates, let alone sent any to Caradonia."  
  
Trying to keep his confusion hidden, Obi-Wan sat up as much as he dared (lest he reveal his still spinning vision and complete lack of balance) and tried valiantly to focus on the figure in front of him.  
  
\Impossible. Xanatos is dead. I know he's dead, I saw him die! But the Force signature, and the hair, and the eyes. how can it be?\  
  
"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to keep the fatigue and pain from his voice.  
  
In response, the figure sighed. "Qui-Gon thought so much of you, and yet you still haven't figured it out. I know Valone was a bit of a distraction, but this is simply unacceptable. Just what are the Jedi coming to nowadays?"  
  
Recognizing the voice, Obi-Wan sat up farther, immediately reaching for where his lightsaber should hang. Finding not only his 'saber missing, but also his entire utility belt, the Knight settled back down on the cot he was stretched out on.  
  
He was in no condition for combat, especially not when he was only now discovering just what his opponent was capable of. "Ellana DuCruet. How nice to see you. again" Obi-Wan answered with his sarcastic personality still fully intact.  
  
Instead of responding, Ellana merely let her hood fall back, clapping her hands in a mock show of admiration as she did so. "I had hoped Qui-Gon's last Padawan wasn't really as pathetic as my brother claimed, and although you did have me worried, it appears that you were able to figure it out - with a little help."  
  
"Well, I must say, it did take me quite awhile to discern who you really were. It's incredible, truly miraculous even, that a man so strikingly handsome could have a sister as plain as you."  
  
Almost before he detected the movement, Ellana had crossed the expanse between them and grabbed the Knight by the throat. "I am much much more than Xanatos ever was or ever could have been. It would do you well to remember that."  
  
As Obi-Wan's head swam from the abrupt change of position, Ellana quickly drew a syringe and injected it directly into one of the veins of his neck. Before she had even withdrawn the hastily stabbed needle, the young Master was once again unconscious.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Whatdya mean you didn't send a delegate to Caradonia? I spent the past day or so with her, and watched as she not only signed, but amended a treaty with the Caradonians. I don't know who you think you are lady, but you are obviously confused!" Solo yelled, barely repressing the urge to offer up the trademark Solo gesture: one finger pointed out, as if to bodily drive the point home.  
  
"I assure you, I am not in the least bit confused. I am Narissa, the Governor of Navira, and I am positive I have not appointed any delegates. So whoever this woman was that you have spent the past day with, she is obviously not who you think she is. The question is: who is she?" Narissa answered, drawing herself up and trying to make up for her lack of height with sheer force of will.  
  
"Okaaaayy. so if Ellana is not a Navirian delegate, who is she?" Solo asked, noting the actions of the woman before him with a barely suppressed grin.  
  
"Ellana?" Narissa asked, releasing the breath she had taken with a sharp hiss. Turning her back on the pilot, the governor spoke to Jame'a. "Contact the Jedi Temple immediately, let them know that Valone's servant has been found. And tell them that it is very likely that she has abducted Master Kenobi and his apprentice."  
  
*********************************************  
  
After pacing the length of her office for the thousandth or so time, Healer Ravenna finally interrupted the Mon Calmarian's routine. "Bant, if you do not sit down this instant, I am going to sedate you!"  
  
"I can't. I am just so. so. agitated, angry, appalled, aggravated, annoyed. and that's only the A's of what I am feeling!" Bant huffed, not even bothering to slow her stride.  
  
"And you feel that wearing a hole through my office floor is more productive than meditation?" Ravenna asked, not even attempting to rise from her place behind the desk, not willing to run the risk of being trampled by the wildly pacing young woman.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO MEDITATE!" Bant practically screamed. Suddenly realizing that she had completely lost her center, she dropped gracelessly into the chair opposite Master Ravenna.  
  
"I'm afraid. Afraid that something is going to happen to Obi and Ani, and I am going to be too deeply involved in my own problems and meditations to feel it or to offer help. I know that that is crazy, but I just feel so. useless," Bant sighed, as she dropped her head into her hands.  
  
"Bant," waiting until the younger healer met her eyes, Ravenna then continued, "I know that you are worried, and that you are upset with the decision of the Council. And I can't honestly say that I understand why the Council is acting the way it is either. But I do know that pacing and yelling are not going to help either Obi-Wan or yourself. So the question is, what can you and I do to help your friend?"  
  
  
  
Suddenly rising to her feet once more as the answer occured to her, Bant grinned down at Ravenna. "We help, by first finding out what is keeping the Council from sending assistance to Obi-Wan; and then, when we know who or what is causing the problem, we step in and remove whomever or whatever it is that is endangering our friend."  
  
For any other Jedi, the absence of both lightsaber and the Force would have deterred almost any escape attempt. For Anakin Skywalker, the activation of the Force-suppressant field and the seizure of his 'saber only meant he would have to rely on his other skills to reach freedom. Once his 'visitor' had left, activating the field once she was gone from the room, Anakin had sprung into action. The lighting in the room was dim, but not so low that he was totally blinded.  
  
Making his way to the doorway, Anakin reached into his boot and withdrew the small knife he kept there. It had been a naming day gift from his Master, and like everything Obi-Wan had ever given him, it served a greater purpose than it appeared to.  
  
He still remembered the excitement he had felt when his Master presented the small box to him. Opening it, he had been surprised at the beauty of the small knife encased in black velvet. "Thank you Master," he had said, without removing his eyes from the shiny silver blade with the deep blue hilt.  
  
When Obi-Wan hadn't responded, he had looked up to see a small smile across his Master's face. "Master?" Anakin had asked, wondering why it was that his Master had that look on his face- the look that usually meant Anakin was missing the obvious.  
  
"What do you sense about this knife, Padawan?" Obi-Wan had asked. Closing his eyes, Anakin had reached out and extended his Force sense over the small box. As his eyes snapped open in realization, Obi-Wan had laughed and clapped him on the back. "Someday, my young apprentice, you may have need for such a tool. I hope you never will, but in case that day should ever come, hopefully this will help."  
  
Unfortunately, the day he would need it had come, but he was suddenly very glad his Master had had the foresight to give him such an important gift.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Solo waited outside the small Navirian transport impatiently as Narissa finished her comm. call to the Jedi Temple. He had wanted to return to his ship to make the call, but the governor had insisted that the Council would be more alert to a transmission from her. She said that the Jedi Council had given her a special code to use with her transmitter that would allow her call to go directly to the Temple, rather than through the more circuitous routes most Coruscant callers faced.  
  
Solo admitted that he was curious about what made Narissa so important to the Jedi High Council; or rather, what made Ellana so important. Who was the strikingly attractive young woman that had so easily bewitched him? And what did she want with Jedi?  
  
Shifting impatiently once more, Solo noticed that even Jame'a looked somewhat disturbed. For a man who had proved rather unflappable, even when confronted with an irate Solo, it was not a good sign. As he caught the guard's gaze with his own, Solo motioned toward the transport with his head. "What exactly is going on here?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not entirely certain," Jame'a admitted, "and I'm not sure that I really want to find out."  
  
*********************************************  
  
After several botched attempts at gaining access to Council files, Bant was ready to take her lightsaber to the data terminal. She knew the information she was after would be hard to find, but she didn't realize it would be this difficult.  
  
"If you pop up with that restricted access window one more time, so help me, I am going to." Bant cut off her rant at the uncooperative terminal as she heard the door to the terminal room open.  
  
"Don't stop on my account. I am quite curious as to what exactly you thought you could threaten an inanimate object with that would assure its cooperation," the young Knight called, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Are you here to help me N'erak, or are you planning on just standing there laughing at me," Bant answered through clenched teeth.  
  
"Can't I do both?" N'erak asked, unwilling to give up on this opportunity to tease Bant. Normally, the healer would simply allow his comments to flow off of her. Today he sensed that he was just as likely to get a fist to the face as the usual good-natured retort.  
  
"Not if you plan on living long enough to enjoy your recent promotion to Knighthood," the healer responded, turning in her chair to glare at the wildly grinning man.  
  
"Ahh, Bant, you know darn well that I would've made Knight long before you or Obi-Wan if it wasn't for all those reprimands," he laughed. "And, if I'm not mistaken, the reason I got all of those demerits might prove useful to you now."  
  
"If I needed help getting caught breaking into the Council's files, I might've called you," Bant said, finally relaxing enough to smile back.  
  
"If I remember correctly, the only reason I ever got caught was because of you and Obi," N'erak retorted. "Now, unless you want to get caught, move over and let a professional take over."  
  
"Professional?" Bant snorted, "Now that's a good joke. I don't need your help N'erak, I think I've got it this time." As she turned back to her terminal and keyed in another line of code, N'erak closed the door and moved up to stand behind her chair.  
  
When the terminal actually hesitated instead of immediately flashing the unauthorized user screen, Bant allowed herself a triumphant grin. "See! I've got it."  
  
"What you've got," N'erak stated, pushing Bant out of the way and quickly entering another series of codes, "is about five minutes to disappear before the Temple Guards come down here. Unless, of course, you would prefer I do something about the silent alarm you just tripped."  
  
Pausing only long enough to gauge the look on the Healer's face, N'erak returned once more to entering code into the system. "Like I've always said, Obi-Wan would make the perfect Knight, you'd make the perfect Healer, and I, I would make the perfect thief." Punctuating the last two words with two clicks of the interface, N'erak turned and faced Bant once more. With blue eyes twinkling, he smiled at the speechless Mon Calmarian.  
  
"Now what exactly are we looking for?"  
  
Flexing his thumb across the hilt of the blade, Anakin pressed the tiny knife into the crack where the door met the wall. With a quick spark, and a tiny pop the door slid open and Anakin was free. Taking the time to scan the hall, now that the Force inhibiting field was down, the Padawan then stepped out into the open hallway.  
  
He was torn between wanting to find his Master right away, and trying to get to a comm. unit. His heart told him to find Obi-Wan but his head said to get a message out while he could. The Force was not offering a solution to his dilemma, just a vague warning that whatever he chose to do, must be done quickly.  
  
Deciding to go for the commlink first, Anakin raced down the hallway, hoping he was doing the right thing.  
  
*********************************************  
  
When Obi-Wan woke this time, his eyes snapped open immediately. He woke almost as if he had been hit with a bucket of ice water. One minute he was out cold, the next he was awake and alert. Sitting up proved to be much easier than it had previously, and the Master took the time to wonder why that was before he turned all his attention towards scanning the room.  
  
He was not in the same place he had been when Ellana had injected him with the syringe. This room was almost clinical in its stark white lighting and silvery walls and floor. There were counters and shelves along the wall, but they currently stood empty. Obi-Wan was propped up on a solid steel table, with small holes at the four corners. Daring to rise to his feet, the young Knight prepared to search out a door. His visual inspection had not shown him the entrance, and his Force sense seemed to be somewhat depressed. He could still feel the Force, it just wasn't responding to him in the usual manner.  
  
When he managed to swing his feet over the side of the table without even a modicum of dizziness, Obi-Wan stopped and considered what that might mean.  
  
\I know that I had a severe concussion earlier, and there is no way that I would be able to move so easily if I still had it. So either a lot of time has passed, or someone decided to heal me\  
  
Reaching his hand up to the area above his left eyebrow, Obi-Wan was only moderately surprised to find that there wasn't even a slight bump where the horrific gash had been. \Well I guess that means I've been healed, because unless that wound was treated quickly it would've left a pretty major scar\  
  
Satisfied with his conclusions about his health, Obi-Wan stood from the table and began to scout out his surroundings. Other than the table, the counters, and the shelves, there was nothing else in the rather large room. Even the lighting was diffuse, and though harsh it was impossible to detect just where it was coming from.  
  
After completing his inspections with nothing to show for it, Obi-Wan returned to the table in the middle of the room. Sitting on it made him vaguely uncomfortable, so he instead took a position on the floor beside it and attempted to meditate.  
  
\Maybe the Force will be able to communicate with me if I open myself to it more completely\ Dropping off into the fugue of meditation, Obi-Wan never noticed when the tiny crack began to appear in the ceiling, enlarging and opening farther and farther by the second.  
  
It had almost reached a gap of roughly the size of the metal table when Obi- Wan suddenly snapped back to full awareness. As if sentient, the entrance suddenly snapped closed. Opening his eyes, the Jedi could not see anything that would have triggered his rise from mediation. Dropping into the Force once more, Obi-Wan returned to his previous state almost immediately.  
  
As the Jedi continued his communion with the Force, the ceiling slowly began to open once more.  
  
*********************************************  
  
When Narissa had finished her comm. call to the Temple, she was more worried than she had been upon finding out that Ellana was once more on Navira and had taken Obi-Wan prisoner. At least then, she had only been worried about the Jedi Knight's safety, and the safety of his apprentice.  
  
Now, she had much greater things to worry about. Such as why exactly it was that the Jedi Council had not only refused to help, but had also (not in so many words of course) told her to basically forget she had ever heard of Ellana or Obi-Wan if she wanted her planet to be accepted to the Republic.  
  
The little green troll's exact words had been "Capable are Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker. Worry no longer for them or their captor. Jedi they are, handle this they will. Concern yourself with your bid for acceptance you should, hmm."  
  
Stepping off her personal transport, Narissa marched up to where Jame'a and Solo stood waiting. "Well, the Jedi certainly are helpful," she said sarcastically. "I think that toad they call Yoda just tried to threaten me."  
  
"What do you wish us to do, ma'am?" Jame'a asked, reverting to his most deferential tone of voice. He had not been in Narissa's service for long, but he had been witness to at least two other times when she had adopted that tone of voice and manner of stride.  
  
Both times had ended with him and his guards barely managing to stop her from storming off and taking care of Navira's problems personally. Narissa was a very hands-on type of leader, but she was also the governor of the entire planet and could not be risked in the foolish actions of an impatient young woman. It was not the place for the leader of a planet to be beside her soldiers and guards when they marched into a field for battle (or underwent a mission to rescue two Jedi).  
  
Almost as if she sensed where his thoughts were going, Narissa grinned at the leader of her personal guard. "Don't even try to tell me to sit this one out in my nice little office Jame'a. I am your boss, regardless of what you may say about the people of Navira having hired you to protect me. I am going after my friend, and if you don't want to see me hurt, I suggest you plan on working with me. I am not going to let that Sith witch so much as harm a hair on Obi-Wan's head, and there is nothing you or your men can do to stop me. So I suggest that you and, if he's brave enough, Captain Solo arm yourselves and prepare to infiltrate the last encampment of renegades. It is assured that Ellana will be there."  
  
Responding to both the raw challenge and the suppressed dignity of her voice, Solo smiled back. "Lead on, oh fearless one. Who am I to question the governor of an entire planet after all?" With a quick wink at Jame'a, Solo bowed sarcastically to the outspoken woman.  
  
"You do realize you are only encouraging her, don't you?" Jame'a asked sotto voice.  
  
"I'm sure he does," Narissa whispered back, having picked up on her guard's soft comment. "But I'm sure he is only doing it so he can meet up with his 'lady friend' once more. Of course, now that he's no longer worth anything to her, it's entirely possible she'll just kill him as soon as she lays eyes on him."  
  
"No longer worth anything to her? I'll have you know, she said I was a great kisser," with a smirk, Solo brushed past Narissa and climbed up into her transport.  
  
"Somehow, I get the idea that between rescuing the Jedi from the rebel base, keeping you from doing anything foolish, and keeping him from egging you into doing something even you wouldn't normally consider, I am going to find this day to be a real test of my patience." Jame'a muttered slightly under his breath.  
  
Once again picking up the quiet comment, Narissa grinned at the Navirian guard. "If you want to petition for a pay raise, I'm sure your 'boss' would grant it. I've heard she's not all that bad to work for after all."  
  
"You try protecting her," Jame'a retorted. "Somehow I think teaching a bantha to fly would be easier than keeping our governor from trying to get herself killed."  
  
"Hmm. maybe I could import a bantha and you could try it?" Narissa laughed, as she stepped up into the transport.  
  
This time grumbling so low under his breath that not even a Jedi with Force enhanced hearing would pick up more than the occasional curse or two, Jame'a climbed into the front of the personal transport and set off in the direction of the eastern rebels.  
  
  
  
When half of an hour had passed and he had still not found a comm. unit, Anakin was almost ready to give up. It was obvious that the complex was heavily shielded and highly secured and it was unlikely he would find a unit anywhere other than the control room.  
  
And that was one place he did not want to be. He had originally intended on using a Force suggestion to allow him to enter the room unnoticed by the technicians, but as soon as he had approached the doorway, the roiling waves of dark power had immediately deterred him.  
  
The Force, though flowing through Anakin freely once more, was still not providing any suggestion as to where Obi-Wan was, or where he could find a way to contact the outside world. The only thing the Force kept insisting was that time was running out.  
  
Finally giving up on his search for a comm. link, Anakin instead turned his focus to finding his Master. \\ Master? Where are you?\\ Anakin sent. He could detect his Master's Force signature but it seemed fogged and hazy.  
  
There was also an unfamiliar element to it that made Anakin's blood run cold. Never before had Obi-Wan's signature shown anything but warm bright light. Sometime in the past half of an hour, that light had started to fade, and gray had begun to tint it. It was almost as if a dark cloud had passed over the bright sun that was Obi-Wan's essence.  
  
Shivering slightly, Anakin tried to home in on where his Master's signature was located. It was now obvious that the Force warning had to do with Obi- Wan, and that time was most definitely running out.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Now, this is interesting." N'erak mumbled, as he sat hunched over the data terminal.  
  
"What?" Bant asked, stopping her continuous pacing just long enough to hover over his shoulder.  
  
"You said Anakin called you and was only able to talk for a few minutes, right?" N'erak asked, intently studying the readout in front of him.  
  
"Right. Anakin called and got the front desk. He tried to reach the Council, but when they were unavailable, he asked for me. He got patched through, and we only had a few minutes to talk before his signal suddenly went dead," Bant repeated the litany of events that had occurred only a few hours earlier.  
  
"Well, here's the interesting thing. It seems that immediately after Anakin's signal went dead, presumably due to some interference, the comm. unit on the Republic ship was used again almost immediately."  
  
"How could it be used again if interference had knocked it out?" Bant asked. The Council had supposedly reviewed the transmission and determined that Anakin had been cut off due to atmospheric conditions. It was one of the Council's main arguments against sending help to Obi-Wan and Anakin.  
  
The Council stated that until the conditions settled enough for the Knight or Padawan to transmit again, it was a waste of time and resources to do anything but wait.  
  
"Well, that's the thing. Anakin's transmission wasn't cut due to interference. If it had been, there would've been static just prior to the final black out. It's obvious that someone cut Padawan Skywalker off, and then used the transmitter to place two other calls," N'erak answered, finally turning to face Bant. Pointing to the readout, he smiled grimly. "One call was to the Galactic Senate building, and the other call was also transmitted to Coruscant."  
  
"Where on Coruscant?" Bant asked, leaning over his shoulder to study the terminal.  
  
"The Jedi Temple."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"What is thy bidding my Master?" the cloaked figure asked.  
  
"The time has come for you to take your place permanently at my side. You will announce your intentions to leave the Jedi order, and then you will report to me. I have a package you must pick up on Navira," Lord Sidious answered from underneath his dark encompassing hood.  
  
"Yes my Master. What reason should I give for my resignation from the Order?"  
  
"You will tell the Jedi Council that you are no longer willing to serve a Republic that has become so corrupt and ineffective. The Council will accept your resignation without question, be assured. Before you report to the Council however, there are other tasks you must complete."  
  
At the nod of deference from the soon to be ex-Jedi, Sidious continued. "You will access the Jedi communication records and introduce a virus into the system. It will remove any last traces you may have left. The virus will be undetectable, and will appear as a system error. Once that task is completed, you will then access the temple archives and erase any information regarding the system of Kamino. Do not fail me in this my apprentice, or the penalty will be most severe."  
  
"Yes my Master. And once I finish uploading the virus and deleting the information.?" the figure soon to be known as Lord Tyranus asked.  
  
"You will report to Navira and pick up my package. Ms. DuCruet should have it ready by the time you reach her." After assuring Dooku understood exactly what Sidious had ordered, the dark Lord of the Sith then ended the comm. call.  
  
"Soon young Kenobi, soon you will know your true Master." with a slight hiss, Sidious blended once more into the shadows that engulfed the Senate building.  
  
Obi-Wan's body may have been as still as a statue, but his mind was running a marathon. The meditation had started as always, with the calm flow of the Force leading him deeper and deeper to his center.  
  
And then, suddenly, it was as if someone flicked a switch and all of the light and warmth that surrounded him was shut off. He was lost in a gray haze, with no sense of direction, and no idea of how to return.  
  
He stood on the darkened plain, turning and turning, trying to find something that was the least bit familiar. It was his mind after all, wasn't it?  
  
\Qui-Gon always teased me about being empty-headed when I did something really stupid, but I didn't actually think he was serious\ Obi-Wan's sense of humor kicked in as his unease rose. He was not yet frightened or panicked, but something was definitely wrong and he had no idea of what to do about it.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The Knight sat cross-legged on the floor, his face a mask of serenity. But Ellana knew that it was just that- a mask. She could see the turmoil flowing off of him, and the rising sense of discomfort and perhaps even fear. Once she was sure he was completely lost inside of his mind, she signaled the technicians to begin.  
  
Entering the room through the hidden doorway that flowed smoothly from the wall, the two men worked quickly to secure the Jedi to the table. The four holes at the corners provided the bases for the manacles hooked to the Knight's wrists and ankles. Once the Jedi was fully secured, the men left, and the door disappeared once more into the wall.  
  
At yet another signal from Ellana, the opening in the ceiling cycled closed again, allowing the Jedi some control of his mind. \And now the fun begins\ Ellana laughed to herself, as she watched the Jedi return to his physical form.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Anakin stumbled and barely caught himself before crashing to the floor and alerting the guards to his presence. The pain had been unbearable. One moment he had been following the training bond, zeroing in on Obi-Wan's position, and the next moment he had been thrown back into his own mind with a force he had never felt before. The training bond didn't snap, but the whiplash had almost had the same effect.  
  
Once he had regained his balance, and was capable of movement again, Anakin reached out once more for the comforting presence that was his Master. At first he felt nothing, not even the sense of grayed confusion that Obi-Wan had been broadcasting. As he felt an icy weight settle in his stomach, Anakin reached out more forcefully, using every ounce of his Force strength to find his Master.  
  
When the connection snapped back into place, Anakin could not stop himself from collapsing to his knees. Nothing in his life as a slave or as a Jedi had prepared him for this.  
  
The physical pain radiating from the young Master was excruciating, but the mental anguish was far worse. Anakin could feel  
  
Obi-Wan using everything he had to simply retain a hold on his mind, as some unseen force tried to wrench it from his body.  
  
\\ MASTER!!!\\ Anakin cried out. He was simply incapable of communicating anything beyond that one word that had come to mean so much to him in the past few years.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Narissa, Solo, Jame'a and the three other guards Jame'a had handpicked watched as the rebel base appeared just over the horizon.  
  
They had been forced to leave the transport behind and continue on foot, since the electrical signature of the repulsor engines would have given them away. The going was much slower, but the need for caution was too great to risk on simple conveniences.  
  
They had all switched into camouflage clothing, complete with the latest in sensor-confounding technology. Solo had suggested the attire, and provided it from his own supplies on his ship. Narissa had been surprised at the offer, and even more surprised upon seeing the collection of equipment and clothing the pilot had on his small ship.  
  
She had not expected a Jedi Temple pilot to have such an odd assortment of weaponry and supplies. She was grateful however, and did not question the windfall.  
  
The group of six had already determined their best bet for gaining access to the secure facility and everyone was briefed on the part they would be required to play. All that needed to be said had been said, and all that needed to be done had been done.  
  
All that was left was the growing suspense and the interminable wait that came from the long trek ahead of them.  
  
Glancing at Solo, Narissa was bolstered by the committed expression on his face. Any questions she had had regarding his support or loyalty were answered in the set of his jaw and the determined look in his eye. Despite her earlier caution, she was glad to have Solo with her.  
  
She didn't know what might lie ahead of them, but she was determined to help Obi-Wan Kenobi in any manner she could. Navira owed him a great debt, and she would see it repaid no matter the cost.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The pain was incredible. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. There was no point of origin, nor was there any part of his body or mind that was exempt. It simply encompassed all that he was.  
  
He had been thrown from his meditation, or whatever that dark and foreboding place could be called, and found himself strapped to the metal table. Before he could even begin to ascertain how he had been moved so easily without notice, the pain had begun.  
  
It was so intense he could not even find the breath to scream. His entire body felt as if it had been simultaneously thrown into a fiery lava pit and tossed bare unto an ice plain of Hoth.  
  
The dichotomy of the sensations only added to the torment. And the sensations his body felt were nothing compared to the war that raged in his mind.  
  
It felt as if something, or someone was trying to rip his mind from his body. It was not the soothing pull of the Force, nor was it the black hunger of the Darkside, instead it was more the vacuum of space, combined with the appetite of a newly formed black hole. It was icy cold and totally and completely empty, yet with a sentience that defied explanation.  
  
As he fought to escape his bodily torment yet anchor his mind to his body, Obi-Wan was suddenly distracted by a brief glimmer of light in the dark plain of his existence.  
  
The light flickered and then suddenly grew, and as it approached, the Knight recognized the presence of his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Just as the light came almost to the point of touching him, Obi-Wan heard the desperate cry of his apprentice. \\MASTER!!!\\  
  
"Can you trace who the call was sent to once it came into the Temple?" Bant asked, still leaning over N'erak's shoulder.  
  
"I'm working on it now, but it appears that whoever received the call knew what he was doing. The call was routed through multiple circuits, and there are several dead-ends here. With enough time, and without interruption, I think I can find exactly which comm. unit accepted the call," N'erak answered, already working on deciphering the final destination of the comm. call.  
  
"In the meantime, why don't you try to reach the Republic transport again? Whoever was blocking our calls before may have lifted the restriction now," N'erak offered, hoping Bant would take the hint and leave.  
  
"Alright, I'll leave you to your work," Bant leaned down and gave N'erak a friendly kiss on the check. "Just be careful. Something tells me we do not want the Council finding out what we are up to."  
  
*********************************************  
  
As Narissa and Solo approached the back of the base where the Jedi were being held, Jame'a and the other three guards took positions on the front and sides. It had been decided that Jame'a and Cynth would provide a distraction, allowing Narissa and Solo the chance to enter through the small delivery dock in the back. The other two guards would remain outside, unless Narissa or Solo called for them.  
  
The plan was not as well thought-out as the one Obi-Wan and Narissa had used to infiltrate the eastern encampment a few months prior; but then again, the previous plan hadn't exactly worked.  
  
Narissa and Solo were hoping that the combination of their small numbers and the technology that kept them from appearing on sensors would be enough to allow the strategy to work. If not, Jame'a would have to return to the new Navirian capital and gather a larger force to ambush the base and rescue the governor.  
  
Narissa had some idea of the layout of the facility since she had been collecting data on it almost from the day she was elected governor. She knew that the rebels would eventually prove to be a problem, and she had wanted to be ready when that happened.  
  
Between her information and Solo's weaponry and supplies, their plan stood a pretty good chance of success. \I hope this works\ Narissa thought as Solo and she hunched concealed near the delivery bay doors. \If not, I'm not sure Jame'a will be able to get back here in time to rescue us\  
  
Convincing herself that she was shivering from the cold Navirian air, and not the icy premonition trailing across her over-imaginative mind, Narissa prepared herself for battle.  
  
\I almost miss my club, though I doubt it would do me much good here\ she thought as she rubbed her chilled hands together. \At least it might have been a good luck charm, and we are going to need all the luck we can get\  
  
*********************************************  
  
Forcing the pain to the back of his mind, Anakin rose to his feet and took off running. He couldn't keep the bond open - the pain was too intense, even secondhand.  
  
But he could use something else to track down his Master, now that he knew what to search for. The agony radiating off of the older Jedi could probably be detected by Force-sensitives within a three-mile radius.  
  
As he ran with Force-enhanced speed, the Padawan only took enough notice of his surroundings to avoid guards. He wasn't sure where exactly he was in the complex, but he could tell he was heading towards the core of it.  
  
Just as he finally centered on the room he was sure Obi-Wan was in, he felt a pull in his mind. Stopping his sprint to investigate, Anakin pulled up and slipped through the doorway of an empty room.  
  
Once he could place his full concentration on the insistent tug in his mind, the apprentice was able to trace it to the training bond. Obi-Wan was trying to reach him.  
  
Daring to open the bond only the smallest amount, lest the pain overwhelm him once more, Anakin sent to his Master. \\ Are you ok?\\  
  
\\ Ana. Anakin. go. you have. you have to go\\  
  
\\ Master? I'm not leaving here without you\\ Anakin could feel the terrifying amount of power Obi-Wan was using to control his mind enough to send the message.  
  
\\ Padawan. GO!!! \\ The last comment had a strong Force suggestion added to it, powerful enough that even Anakin could barely resist.  
  
\\ What's happening Master? Why won't you let me come get you?\\ Anakin was not ready to lose his Master. Obi-Wan meant far too much to the young Padawan, not only as a Master but as a father figure and friend.  
  
\\ Ani. you must leave. it's me they want. but. but they will use you too\\ The message became fainter and fainter, until Anakin could barely detect the last of it. It was more of an emotion than a purposely sent thought, but the farewell intermixed with it almost sent the apprentice to his knees once more. \\ I'm proud of you my Padawan. \\ 


	3. 3

Anakin had never been one for following orders. Even as a slave, he had always found a way to circumvent authority. It was as much a part of him as his midichlorians. Every time Obi-Wan was on Coruscant for any extended period, Anakin was guaranteed to receive the lecture about obedience.  
  
The lecture had become a routine between the Master and Padawan, and Anakin had long ago memorized it. As he prepared yet again to defy his Master's orders, the Padawan could almost hear Obi-Wan's voice in his head.  
  
"You have made an oath to the Jedi order and to me Padawan. It is an oath not easily broken. You have pledged to obey me so that I may teach you and protect you. How am I to do my job if you won't do yours?"  
  
During the lecture Anakin was always expected to listen dutifully, nod respectfully and finish with a "Yes Master, I'm sorry Master." This time, Anakin was free to express his true feelings.  
  
As the Padawan began to inch his way closer and closer to the room he felt Obi-Wan's presence centered in, he whispered softly. "Yes Master, but where is the part of the oath that allows me to protect you?"  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ellana was absolutely infuriated, and all of the technicians knew it. The guards and the non-essential personnel had already high-tailed it to the nearest exit, but the remaining men and women were necessary and could not so easily escape their mistress' wrath.  
  
"Why is this not working?" she screeched, pacing erratically over the solid steel floor. "You said this would work, and that we would have control of his mind. Do you have any idea what will happen to me if this doesn't work? Or rather, what will happen to you?" Ellana stopped her frenetic movements and stood facing a haggard looking man with dark curly hair and a perpetual frown.  
  
"Mistress DuCruet, we are doing everything we can to break him. He is incredibly strong willed. None of the test patients held up beyond the first fifteen seconds; he has held on for over fifteen minutes now. I don't think he is going to break," with the last statement, Neopa took his life in his hands, and he knew it. But the constant strain of working for such a witch had finally worn him down.  
  
"What do you mean you don't think he will break?" Ellana hissed in the overworked man's face. "Do you have any idea what I went through to bring him here? I had to travel to Caradonia to capture him after Valone failed so pitifully. Do you know what kind of a hell-hole that place is?"  
  
"I have heard it can be quite unpleasant." Neopa knew he was already dead, so he might as well just ride out the storm and hold onto the slight hope that she would lose interest in him and move on to someone else.  
  
"'Unpleasant?' No, 'unpleasant' was that stupid pilot I had to make eyes at to get a chance at the Jedi. 'Unpleasant' was playing second string to that fool Valone for so many years, faking my complicity and weakness. 'Unpleasant' was the way Valone died when they injected him full of my Master's newest concoction."  
  
Glaring down at the unperturbed man, Ellana continued her tirade. "No, Caradonia wasn't 'unpleasant,' it was hell, pure unadulterated hell. And be assured, if you fail me, you will be spending the last few hours of your life staked out on that 'unpleasant' little world," Ellana threatened, before finally resuming her perusal of the monitors before her.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to know you enjoyed our time together as much as I did," a voice called from the door, startling Ellana and the remaining technicians. No one should've been able to enter this far into the compound without tripping at least fourteen different sets of sensors.  
  
Spinning on her heel, Ellana came about to face directly down the barrel of a blaster. At the small gasp that escaped the Sith witch, Solo smiled. "Speechless, eh? I always knew I had the power to knock a woman senseless with just my good looks and charm."  
  
"I think it has more to do with the blaster you're wielding," Narissa amended, entering through the door just after the pilot. Stepping around where Solo still held his blaster pointed solidly at Ellana, Narissa glanced at the viewscreens showing a writhing and silently screaming Obi- Wan.  
  
"Release him," Narissa demanded, turning her blaster on Neopa. "And don't even think of trying anything. I will shoot first, and question later."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Sith!" N'erak yelled, loudly enough that Bant heard him from the room across the hall. The Healer had been unsuccessful in hailing the transport, but she had refused to give up until she heard from Obi-Wan. Upon hearing the curse from N'erak, she aborted her latest attempt and strode across the hallway.  
  
"What?" Bant asked, entering the room and shutting the door behind her.  
  
"The trail is degrading. It's almost as if something is eating away at the records," N'erak growled as he tapped futilely at the terminal.  
  
"Eating away at the records? All of the records?" Bant asked, her mind automatically going to the vital patient records that the Med Center stored.  
  
"No, not all the records, just a select few. Its almost as if whatever this is was specifically targeted to destroy only certain things," N'erak answered, not seeing the look of relief on the Healer's face.  
  
"That's great!" Bant yelled, leaning down and wrapping her arms around N'erak in a quick hug.  
  
"Great? How can this possibly be great? We are losing the records as we speak!" N'erak stared at Bant as if she had lost all contact with reality.  
  
"Well, it's not great that we are losing the records silly. What's great is that they are specifically targeted. All we have to do is track which records are being erased. Then we will know who our mystery man is." Bant grinned at the dawning look of comprehension on the man's face.  
  
"Bant, you are a genius." And with a few clicks of the interface, N'erak was once again hot on the trail of the Temple traitor.  
  
Anakin could feel his Master's presence just on the other side of the wall, but he could not find a way to get to Obi-Wan. He had circled the small room several times, even traversing the floor above and below but had not yet found a single entry point.  
  
\If I had my lightsaber, this would not be an issue\ the Padawan thought, beginning to despair of finding an entrance in time.  
  
The floor above had been covered in some kind of machinery, and had not presented any access points. The floor below had presented a solid field of silvery steel, without a single seam or crack.  
  
\They had to get him in there someway.\ Stretching out with the Force, Anakin focused on the room once more. As in all of his other attempts, the Force revealed nothing but a shaded confusion regarding the room. It was almost as if the walls were Force sensitive - acting much in the way a mental shield would.  
  
When he had exhausted all other options, Anakin removed the knife from where he had returned it to his boot. He felt vaguely ridiculous sliding the blade of the knife up and down over the walls, but his instincts told him that if he was to access the room, he needed to do this. \Qui-Gon did tell me to trust my instincts after all. I suppose it works in this situation too.\  
  
As the blade skimmed over the metallic walls, Anakin began to feel a strange vibration traveling down the hilt. Confused by the sensation, but not overly concerned, the Padawan continued his experiment.  
  
Just as he reached the final wall of the small room, the hilt suddenly jerked and sparked in his hand, almost causing him to drop it. Anakin was so focused on the reaction of the knife that he almost didn't notice the crack that appeared in the wall.  
  
The screams however, now that the soundproofing was compromised, were impossible to ignore. Quickly resheathing the blade, Anakin forced the crack open with a judicious use of the Force and burst into the room where Obi-Wan lay bound to a table.  
  
Just as he crossed through the hidden doorway, Obi-Wan suddenly stopped his tormented screaming and lay still. The deathly quiet was somehow louder than the agonized shouts had been.  
  
Running across the room, Anakin immediately reached out and worked to unhook his Master. Once Obi-Wan was released from the bonds, Anakin pulled him off of the table, and cradled his Master's head on his knees, trying desperately to rouse him.  
  
After failing to get a verbal reaction from Obi-Wan, Anakin resorted to the training bond. At the slightest touch of his mind to the Jedi Master's, Obi- Wan began to convulse.  
  
Quickly breaking off the contact, Anakin retreated once more to his own mind. Realizing that he would have to rely solely on his own skills and experience if he were to save Obi-Wan and himself, Anakin began to prepare the Master to be carried out. Anakin may have been small for a thirteen- year old, but the Force could do amazing things.  
  
Just as he began to rise to his feet, Obi-Wan stirred. Gently setting his Master back down on the floor, Anakin dropped to his knees beside him. "Master? Everything is going to be ok. I'm going to get us out of here."  
  
Leaning down until his ear was almost touching Obi-Wan's lips, Anakin could barely discern what his Master said. As he used the Force to enhance his hearing, Anakin realized that he was having a hard time understanding not because Obi-Wan's voice was so broken, but rather because what the Master said made no sense.  
  
The words were broken and barely whispered, but without the context behind them they meant little to the Padawan. "Always.always has a back door."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Bant had returned to the room across the hall from N'erak, trying once again to raise Obi-Wan or Anakin on the Republic Transport. After several hours of no response, she realized the effort was probably futile, but it kept her occupied.  
  
She would have worked on patient charts but they were all held in the central terminal in the middle of the Healer's ward and she was uncertain she would be able to shield her tumultuous thoughts and emotions from the other Master Healers.  
  
Bant could never remember feeling such conflicting emotions before in her life. The life of a Jedi was a life with little or no emotion. All 'feelings' were to be carefully catalogued, studied and immediately released. Such simple things could not be allowed to interrupt the life of serenity all good Jedi led.  
  
At the current time, Bant was ready to tell the entire Jedi Order to go to hell. That was definitely an emotion that should be released, but the Healer was not sure she wanted to let go of it just yet.  
  
It may have been a path to the Darkside, but the anger she was feeling at the Jedi Council was more than justified. \What could possibly be so important that they would simply throw Obi-Wan's life away for it? I know the Council would throw Anakin's away at the first opportunity, but to toss the famous Sith-slayer to the wolves?\  
  
Bant had long ago accepted the Council's distrust and dislike of Anakin. She didn't necessarily approve of it, but she knew there was nothing she could do to change their minds.  
  
There were those on the Council who were convinced that Anakin was a ticking bomb, just waiting for the chance to go off. No amount of pleading, or for that matter - sacrifice, on the part of Obi-Wan could convince the Councilors otherwise.  
  
The only reason Anakin was permitted to be a Jedi was because Obi-Wan had threatened to leave if the Council did not accept him. The Council did not want to lose such a talented Knight, not to mention the great public relations boon that was Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
She simply could not understand what could have such worth that would cause the Council to risk their "prize Knight's" life in such a manner.  
  
As she stood pondering the workings of the Jedi Council and attempting once again to connect to the transport on Navira, Bant did not notice the door opening. Nor did she notice the figure that stalked silently up behind her.  
  
As a Healer, Bant had never really honed the 'danger-sense' that Obi-Wan and the other Knights always spoke of. It was a skill she would sorely regret lacking.  
  
Narissa was still studying the monitors when Anakin suddenly appeared in the room with Obi-Wan. She had succeeded in convincing the technician to stop whatever it was they were doing to him, but she had feared what they might have been doing to Anakin in the meantime.  
  
Seeing the Apprentice with his Master brought a huge sigh of relief. \Now, all we need to do is get this Sith witch locked up somewhere and then this whole nightmare will be over. Maybe Navira can finally experience true peace\  
  
Turning from the monitors to face Ellana, Narissa made sure to keep her back to a wall. She hoped this would soon be over, but she had learned never to underestimate her opponents.  
  
The lesson had been hard, but it had been an important one. She would not allow Ellana to use their overconfidence to escape.  
  
"Ellana, it's over. We've won, and you are going to pay for your crimes against Navira and the Jedi Order," Narissa stated, using the formal tone she had found so useful in her new occupation.  
  
"Oh really?" Ellana smirked, recovered from her shock at seeing Narissa and Solo appear in her supposedly impervious base. "Did you really think it would be so easy? That's just pathetic."  
  
With a wave of Ellana's hand the wall behind Narissa suddenly flickered then disappeared. Using Force-enhanced speed, the Sith bolted through the opening disappearing down a hallway.  
  
Solo and Narissa both fired at the rapidly fleeing woman, but neither hit the mark. Just before she vanished totally from view, Ellana's voice filtered back to the four remaining in the control room. "I always have a back door."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Anakin wanted nothing more than to collect his Master and leave the base. Obi-Wan, though obviously in a great deal of pain, had other ideas. Raising his head up from where it rested on the floor, Obi-Wan whispered softly into Anakin's ear.  
  
"Ellana. will have a back door. you must stop her. She mustn't escape." Having finally taxed what remained of his strength, Obi-Wan passed out, his head coming to rest on Anakin's knees.  
  
Readjusting his Master to a more comfortable position, Anakin paused to listen to the ongoing blaster fire. Glancing down at his unconscious Master, Anakin realized that somehow Obi-Wan had known a rescue attempt was underway - even before the tell tale sound of blaster bolts.  
  
Anakin was amazed his Master had been able to detect the rescuers, since it had taken so much of Obi-Wan's failing strength to simply communicate a few words to his apprentice.  
  
Looking down at Obi-Wan's unconscious visage, Anakin suddenly realized just how powerful his Master really was. There were so many things that the older Jedi could do that Anakin could only dream of.  
  
One day he hoped to be as great of a Knight as his Master, but for now he was content to simply have such an incredible teacher.  
  
Sighing, Anakin readjusted Obi-Wan's head again, resting it more comfortably across his lap. "I will find her Master. But I am not going to leave you here, unconscious and at her mercy. I know that I am again disobeying orders, but I'm afraid you are just going to have to accept it."  
  
Settling in to await the arrival of their would-be rescuers, Anakin reached down to smooth back the stray hair that cascaded over his Master's forehead. "I hope you can forgive me for this, but I will NOT leave you."  
  
*********************************************  
  
N'erak had just finished compiling a list of all of the tampered files when he heard the door across the hall open. \Bant's sense of timing has certainly improved\ he thought remembering the many times she had walked in on either him or Obi-Wan unexpectedly. Grinning, he stretched back over the chair and waited for Bant to enter the room.  
  
When a few minutes had passed with no sign of the Healer, N'erak grew curious. Deciding to step out into the hallway to see if Bant was waiting out there, N'erak rose from his chair and crossed the small room.  
  
He knew that she would not have left without telling him, but he was also positive he had heard the other door open.  
  
A brief warning from the Force was enough to cause him to slow his approach to the door, and withdraw his lightsaber. It was highly unusual for a Jedi to use his lightsaber in the Temple for anything other than sparring practice, but if the deleted files were any indication, there was much happening in the Great Temple that could be classified unusual.  
  
Extending his Force sense outside of the small terminal room, N'erak detected only two presences in the near vicinity. And both were in the room across the hall. One signature was definitely that of Bant, but the other was unfamiliar to him.  
  
Keeping his hand firmly on the hilt of his lightsaber, he quickly crossed the hall and prepared to enter the other room. Reaching out to palm open the door, he took a deep breath and quickly centered himself.  
  
He was unsure of what awaited him, but the Force was clearly telling him that there was someone dangerous on the other side of the door. With a quick slap of his palm, the door swished open.  
  
Every instinct she had screamed for her to run, leave everything, get to a ship and get as far away from the Galactic Core as possible. Every instinct, that is, other than her survival instinct. She knew if she did not finish her task, she would be hunted down and slaughtered. And Ellana's death would not be nearly as quick or merciful as the death of her former "Master."  
  
Valone had not been killed for failing Sidious; in fact Valone did not even known of the Sith Lord's existence. The dark Jedi had simply planned on getting revenge on Qui-Gon Jinn vicariously through his Padawan. Valone had no idea that the Jedi he was so intent upon held the interest of others in the galaxy.  
  
The fallen Jedi had been executed simply to keep him from revealing the identity of his information source at the Temple. Sidious did not want his new apprentice to come under the scrutiny of the Jedi Council, no matter the reason. Tyranus was much too valuable of an asset.  
  
Valone had died ignorant to the fact he had actually introduced the Dark Lord of the Sith to his latest apprentice; and that ignorance had allowed for his swift and painless death.  
  
Ellana, on the other hand, not only knew of both Sidious and Tyranus, but also of Palpatine and Dooku. Her training in the Darkside had come from Sidious himself, with assistance from Darth Maul. Where Sidious had almost been a father, Maul had been a brother. She had not taken his death lightly.  
  
When Sidious informed her of the plans in store for a certain Jedi Knight, she had been quite interested in becoming involved. With only a small amount of Force suggestion, she had convinced Valone to take her on as a servant, allowing her to monitor his activities and report back to the dark Lord. Valone had never even known she was Force sensitive.  
  
Ellana had always planned on killing Valone once Obi-Wan was subdued and ready for transport. Even if his plan had succeeded, Valone would never have had the chance to take his revenge on the Knight.  
  
Sidious had too much planned for the young Master to allow his death to come so quickly. Once Valone had succeeded in capturing Obi-Wan, Ellana would have killed him and taken the Knight to her Master for "reeducation."  
  
Instead, the Jedi had taken her completely by surprise, and by the time she had regained consciousness, Obi-Wan Kenobi was safely ensconced in the Jedi Temple. It was only quick thinking on her part that had saved her from paying the price for that failure. She had gone to the Sith Lord and told him of her plans to pose as a Navirian delegate. Sidious had approved, and allowed her the chance to redeem herself.  
  
And now it appeared she would fail again. \I cannot allow Obi-Wan Kenobi to escape!\ Ellana repeated in her head as she finally stopped her Force- enhanced sprint. She needed to return to the center of the compound to retrieve the Knight.  
  
Once she had him safely secured in her ship, she would be free to transport him to another location and finish his "training." All she needed was for her guards to keep the invaders at bay long enough. \I will not fail in this. Obi-Wan Kenobi will be ours\  
  
*********************************************  
  
As the door to the comm. room hissed open, Bant turned from the data screen to greet her visitor. The site of the unlit lightsaber in his hand stopped her. "What.. what are you doing?" the healer asked, trying and failing to keep the slight tremor from her voice.  
  
"The question is, what are you doing?" N'erak's hard gaze was focused on a spot just over Bant's shoulder.  
  
"N'erak?" Bant began, but was stopped when a voice spoke up behind her.  
  
"Knight N'erak, it is good to see you again. I had hoped we would have an opportunity to talk before I left," Dooku smiled, stepping into the middle of the room.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Bant had not realized there was another person in the room with her.  
  
"I am sorry to startle you Healer Bant. I was waiting for you to end your call before I interrupted," Dooku answered.  
  
"That doesn't answer my question," N'erak growled. "I asked you what you were doing here?"  
  
"Suspicious as always, N'erak. I always said that is what made you so good at undercover missions," Dooku smiled disarmingly. "I had wanted to offer a farewell to Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker, but the Temple secretary informed me they were on a mission to Navira. I decided to send a quick comm., but when I attempted to log on, I realized that someone was already speaking to them. I traced the signal to here, and was hoping I could speak to Obi-Wan and Anakin once you had reached them."  
  
"What do you mean offer farewells?" N'erak asked, still refusing to lower his 'saber.  
  
"Ahh, I guess the Temple gossip chain is not as effective as usual. I have resigned from the Order and I am returning to my home planet." Dooku moved across the floor towards the door. "But, I can see your attempts to communicate are unsuccessful. Perhaps I will have a chance to talk to Obi- Wan once I have resettled at my new home. I am sorry to have disturbed you both." Offering a quick bow, Dooku departed from the small room, leaving Bant and N'erak alone.  
  
"I never even sensed him come in," Bant uttered softy, after a brief silence had fallen over the room.  
  
"Oh I did," N'erak said, finally reholstering his 'saber. "And that is not all that I sensed."  
  
The removal of the holographic wall had triggered a silent alarm, and almost before they could react, the control room was filling with guards. Severely outnumbered, Solo and Narissa had no choice but to fall back, exiting through the door they had entered. As she sprinted, trying to keep up with Solo's longer strides, Narissa barely had the air to speak.  
  
"Do you think Anakin will be able to get Obi-Wan out?" she huffed.  
  
Realizing he was outdistancing the shorter woman, Solo slowed up. "I think so, he is a Jedi after all. Besides, we can't go back for them yet. We need to get out of the compound and back to Jame'a and the others. We might stand a chance if we have an open field of fire."  
  
Wanting to argue, but realizing Solo was correct, Narissa followed the pilot out of the compound. Diving over a rocky outcropping, they both turned and began to fire at the pursuing guards. Without sufficient cover, the guards were dropping like flies.  
  
As Narissa and Solo kept up a constant barrage, Jame'a and Cynth, along with the other two Navirians, joined them. "Did you get the Knight freed?" Jame'a asked as he waited for his blaster to recharge.  
  
"Yes, he and his apprentice are both free. They shouldn't have a problem getting out," Solo answered, when Narissa appeared unsure of what to say. They had left Obi-Wan unconscious after all.  
  
"Should we hold position here, or try to get back to the transport?" Cynth asked.  
  
"Take Don'e with you and go get the transport. We'll hold this area until you get back. Hopefully by then, Anakin and Obi-Wan will be ready to go." Almost before Jame'a had completed the order, Cynth and Don'e were leaving.  
  
*********************************************  
  
As she approached the control center, Ellana could sense that the intruders had been pushed back. The control room was badly damaged from blaster fire, but for the time being it was empty. Entering through the "wall" she had only recently run through, Ellana immediately fixed her gaze on the still- functioning monitors.  
  
The lab had not been breached, as all of the walls were complete and unmarked. The table stood empty, the manacles still dangling from the edges. Using the toggle to move the cameras, Ellana searched the room twice. The second time revealed nothing different from the first: though the walls were sealed, the room was empty.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"What else did you sense?" Bant asked, following N'erak as he crossed the hall to the terminal room.  
  
"A warning from the Force. It told me that there was danger in that room. I don't know what it means, but I have never really cared much for Master Dooku," N'erak elaborated, sitting down at the terminal.  
  
"I wonder why he is leaving. It seems a bit suspicious that these files are being deleted at the same time that he is taking his leave of the Jedi Order." Bant had never met the Master before, but apparently both N'erak and Obi-Wan had. That in itself was unusual, since the three were so close, even now when Obi-Wan was gone so often.  
  
"That is an odd coincidence," N'erak agreed.  
  
Watching as the Knight flicked through several screens, Bant smiled weakly. "Well at least you have apparently had better luck than I have."  
  
"Oh, I've had more than luck," N'erak grinned. "I've found our common denominator: Master Sifo-Dyas. All of the files were either encrypted, logged, accessed or downloaded by him."  
  
"Then perhaps we should pay him a visit." Putting action to words, Bant crossed the room to the door. "I am quite interested in what he has to say."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Though he was unusually strong in the Force, Anakin found his physical strength to be somewhat lacking. There was only so much the Force could do to augment bodily strength, and it was barely enough for the apprentice to carry his Master.  
  
Obi-Wan was by no means a large man, but he was an awkward burden to carry, and Anakin struggled tremendously to manhandle the inert form over a shoulder. "You know Master, usually I appreciate your strength, but right now I wish you had a few less muscles. You'd be much easier to carry that way." Keeping up a softly spoken running commentary in the hopes it would rouse Obi-Wan, Anakin carried the unconscious Master through the compound.  
  
Anakin was unsure of where he was going, but the Force was leading him towards the back of the structure. He hoped that their rescuers were still somewhere in the vicinity and would give him a hand with his burden. He would not allow anyone else to carry Obi-Wan, but he wouldn't mind sharing the weight with someone.  
  
As he moved through the compound, Anakin was focused on three things. Watching for guards was his first priority, trying to wake Obi-Wan his second, and locating their lightsabers was the third. Though it wasn't unheard of for a Knight or Padawan to lose his 'saber in the field, it was something all Jedi tried to avoid. A lightsaber was more than just a weapon, it was almost an extension of the Jedi's body; to lose one was almost as painful as losing a limb.  
  
As he passed a closed door on his right, Anakin's Force sense told him Obi- Wan's and his lightsabers were inside. Gently lowering Obi-Wan to the floor, Anakin reached out to palm open the door. "I'll be right back Master. I need to get our 'sabers, and then we can leave this place." Stepping through the open door, Anakin didn't sense or see the cloaked figure suddenly appear at the end of the hallway.  
  
As he sat on the large cushion Master Yoda provided for his larger humanoid guests, Mace watched the elder Councilor begin to awaken from his deep meditation. When Yoda's eyes blinked open, Master Windu took that as his cue to speak. "What have you seen?"  
  
"Clouded it is, the Darkside resides strongly on Navira. Afraid Anakin is, in pain is his Master. A turning point this could be," Yoda spoke sagely.  
  
"In pain? If Obi-Wan is hurt, we should send them assistance - especially if the Darkside is being used strongly on Navira," Mace urged. He had considered Qui-Gon Jinn one of his closest friends, and felt an obligation to protect the man's former Padawan. He had once been close with Obi-Wan as well, but Anakin Skywalker had caused an unbridgeable distance to grow up between the two men.  
  
"Help them we cannot. If Knights we send, the Sith will flee. Captured she must be. Let her go the first time, Obi-Wan did. Rectify his mistake he will." In Yoda's harsh dialect it almost came out as a threat.  
  
\Or perhaps it was meant to be a threat\ Mace thought uneasily. He tended to support Master Yoda heavily on the Council, so much so that the two almost always presented a unified front. Lately however, he had begun to question some of the Master's decisions.  
  
It was apparent that Anakin would turn, and Mace agreed wholeheartedly that the threat should be eliminated as soon as possible - but not at the cost of Obi-Wan Kenobi. The young man had worked so hard and made so many sacrifices throughout his short life; it seemed wrong somehow to toss such dedication aside.  
  
"If he is injured, he may not be able to 'rectify his mistake,'" Mace argued. "We are Jedi, we do not abandon our own simply because it is convenient. We must send a team to Navira to assist Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker. The governor of the planet has requested our assistance, and we are honor-bound to respond."  
  
"Member of the Republic Navira is not. Our problem it is not. Return Obi- Wan and Anakin will with the Sith captured. For the good of the entire Order we do this. Sacrifice a few for the many, it is what Jedi do."  
  
"And if Obi-Wan and Anakin are unsuccessful in capturing the Sith.?" Mace prompted.  
  
"Then doomed we all are," Yoda sighed, his eyes shutting once more in his search for a better answer.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"What do you mean he is not available?" Bant yelled at the Temple operator. She had been trying to track down Master Sifo-Dyas for the past half of an hour, with no success. Every time she thought she was close, another door would slam shut, leaving her with nothing.  
  
"I am sorry Master Bant. Master Sifo-Dyas has become one with the Force," the operator responded in the reverent tone of voice all Jedi used when describing the incredible destiny that awaited them all.  
  
"When?" Bant sighed, as N'erak placed his hand on her shoulder. The Knight had been sorting through the files he had managed to download onto his datapad when he had overheard the operator's response.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't have that information Master Bant. Perhaps you should check the Temple Records, they should have all pertinent data regarding the matter."  
  
With a brief nod and a softly spoken "Thank you" Bant clicked off the comm. link. "Well, I guess I will go down to the Archives then and see what I can find," Bant said, stepping away from the comm. link.  
  
"Don't bother," N'erak interrupted. "We'll have to go back to the terminal room to be certain, but I'm positive those files were among the ones that have so mysteriously disappeared."  
  
"Well then, what are we going to do?" Bant asked her fatigue and frustration clearly visible as she dropped down into one of the padded chairs.  
  
"Unless you are willing to speak to someone else, preferably someone on the Council who would've known the mission details and activities of Master Sifo-Dyas, I think we've hit a dead end," N'erak sighed, just as discouraged as his counterpart. With a calm he did not feel, he switched off his datapad and sat down in the chair across from the Healer.  
  
The two resided in a heavy silence for several minutes, each mulling over thoughts of the apparent conspiracy. As they sat in mirrored dejected poses, there was a slight tremble in the Force. N'erak felt it first, but Bant was not far behind. The Force was clearly telling them something - something they needed to hear.  
  
Clearing her mind, Bant centered and attempted to listen to the message the Force was imparting. The tremble became a whisper, and then the whisper became a shout. With a start, Bant jumped up from her chair and ran to the door. Peripherally she was aware of N'erak's equally startling reaction. As they raced through the halls to the Healer's ward, Bant smiled at N'erak. "Sometimes the Force whispers to us." she began the old crèche mantra.  
  
".and sometimes it shouts," he replied, an equally large grin on his face. "And boy ever does it shout. I think I might have a headache for a week or so!"  
  
Laughing softly, Bant pushed open the doors leading to the Healer's ward. "Well in that case, I guess we're going to the right place."  
  
Sliding open the door to the cabinet where Anakin could sense his and Obi- Wan's lightsabers, the Padawan kept his attention focused on the unconscious form of his Master. Just as he had crossed the threshold of the doorway, Anakin had begun to sense a tingling in the back of his mind. It didn't feel like the training bond, but Anakin didn't know what else it could be. He didn't share any bonds with anyone other than Obi-Wan.  
  
As he worked to open the secured box where the 'sabers rested, the tingling sensation grew. When it reached the point of being painful, Anakin finally submitted and sent out a Force probe to detect the source. He had wanted his lightsaber safely in hand before he tried to discover where the sensation originated, but he could not risk being incapacitated by the pain.  
  
As the tendril extended from him, Anakin could almost visual its path. It first traced the room, and then extended to the hallway. After a brief touch to the unresponding Master, it continued on its way. Suddenly it was as if a black hole had opened and the unrelenting pull of gravity gripped the small tendril.  
  
Startled, Anakin attempted to retract the probe, but it seemed the harder he pulled, the more it resisted. Remembering his encounter on the Republic Transport, Anakin knew he needed to take another approach. The last time this had happened, he had formed a connection with the mind of the Sith.  
  
Slowly releasing his grip on the Force, Anakin allowed the tendril to dissipate naturally back into the energy field. Just as the last of the energy was about to fade, there was a brief surge. Before he could even respond, Anakin was pulled once more into the mind of the Sith. And this time, Obi-Wan would not be able to save him.  
  
*********************************************  
  
No matter how many they killed or incapacitated, the guards just kept coming. The four remaining members of the rescue team were finding it harder and harder to hold the small amount of ground that would be necessary for the transport.  
  
"This isn't working!" Narissa called out over the blaster barrage.  
  
"Well, if you have a better idea I'd sure like to hear it," Solo growled back. The pilot knew that their strategy was failing, but there simply weren't any other options.  
  
"All we need to do is hold until Cynth gets back here," Jame'a interjected, before the governor and the pilot could start arguing again. The two had been at each other's throats almost from the moment they had met. If Jame'a didn't know better, he would've sworn that the cynical ex-smuggler had fallen for the Dan'erian governor of Navira. \Wouldn't that be a volatile combination.\ he thought, allowing himself a small smile.  
  
"Once Cynth gets here, we can use the transport's blaster proofing as better cover, and the weaponry to help clear a way to the entrance. That should allow the Jedi the opportunity to escape," Jame'a continued.  
  
"That's if the Jedi are actually able to escape on their own." Narissa commented, drawing a slightly sympathetic look from Solo. The expression was almost immediately crushed however, and the more typical smug grin appeared.  
  
"Like I said, they're Jedi. We have nothing to worry about."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"My Master," Dooku bowed to the hooded image of Sidious.  
  
"I trust you have been able to carry-out your resignation and are in route to Navira?" Sidious responded, in the slightly distorted tone he used in conjunction with the Dark Lord's identity.  
  
"Yes my Master. However, there may be a slight problem," Dooku answered, not yet straightening from his bow. He was certain of his place as Sidious' apprentice, but he knew not to irk the temper of the volatile Darksider.  
  
"A problem?" Sidious hissed.  
  
"Yes my Master. Actually, two of them. Master Healer Bant and Knight N'erak. They are becoming suspicious, and their research might lead them closer to us than would be comfortable."  
  
"And you were not capable of dealing with this yourself?" Sidious asked, obviously displeased.  
  
"No my Master. Not without arousing more suspicion. I felt it best that my leave of the Temple come before any questionable incidents should occur," Dooku answered, only now straightening from his bow.  
  
"Very well. Perhaps I can arrange something for such ambitious young Jedi. In the meantime, report to Navira immediately. I sense a disturbance there. Assist Ellana if necessary, and if she has failed."  
  
"I will return her to you immediately my Master," Dooku offered, knowing that what awaited the young woman would not be pleasant.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Alright, you need to distract the desk clerk long enough for me to check the files without interference," Bant stated, as she and N'erak walked towards the main information desk of the Healer's ward.  
  
"And just how am I supposed to do that?" N'erak asked. "Wouldn't it be easier for me to check the files, considering your ineptitude with anything electronic?"  
  
"Well, you could use that amazing personality of yours and lure her off, or you could just knock her unconscious," Bant growled sarcastically. "And I am not inept with electronics, they just don't like me."  
  
"And if it's a him?" N'erak questioned, deciding not to respond to Bant's more sarcastic second suggestion.  
  
"Then I guess you'll just have to work extra hard at being charming," Bant retorted. At the incredulous look on the Knight's face, Bant giggled. "Look, all you have to do is tell the desk clerk about the terrible headache you are suffering from. He or she will then have to leave the desk to summon a Healer; at which point I, using my clearance codes, will be able to access the information on Master Sifo-Dyas."  
  
"But if you use your codes, then that will leave a record pointing straight back to you. I'm not sure what exactly is going on here, but I know enough to be certain that giving yourself away like that is not a good idea," N'erak said, pulling on Bant's arm to slow her down as they swiftly approached the main desk.  
  
"I am willing to take that risk for Obi-Wan. And like you said, we don't know what is going on here. We have no way of knowing that this is at all dangerous. And it will take too long for you to hack into the system. With my code, I can be in and out in under thirty seconds." Bant pulled her arm out of N'erak's grasp and continued on at her swift pace.  
  
As they turned the final corner to the information desk, Bant winked at N'erak. "Besides, if you don't get an analgesic for that headache, you'll be whining my ear off the rest of the day."  
  
If Anakin felt uncomfortable in the mind of a Sith, Ellana was horrified to find herself in the mind of the apprentice. She had not desired this contact the first time, and this time was much worse than the previous. The first time she had only caught brief images and snatches of conversations that had occurred throughout the young man's life. This time she found herself an unwilling bystander in the parade that was Anakin Skywalker's life.  
  
From the dusty armpit of a planet known as Tatooine, to the halls of the Jedi Temple and every little detail in-between, Ellana was along for the ride. Even the battle on Naboo, where she saw through a nine-year old's eyes the frightening appearance of Darth Maul.  
  
Ellana fought desperately to be released from the bounds of the bond that had sprung up between her and the Jedi urchin, but the more she pulled away, the deeper she was dragged in.  
  
Finally deciding to save her energy and simply sit back and watch the show, Ellana quit fighting. As she watched the images of thirteen years flash before her, the Sith suddenly had a horrified thought. \If I am seeing his life. is he seeing mine? \  
  
*********************************************  
  
At first Anakin was not sure where he was or what had happened. The disorientation of viewing another person's life at such a rapid pace was having an effect on the young Padawan. "Ellana" had already advanced to the age of five before the Jedi realized what he was seeing. The images of the small baby swaddled in the black material had meant nothing to him, but the suddenly familiar looking five-year old helped Anakin out of his daze.  
  
\So this is Ellana's life.and she is the Sith\ Anakin realized. He had not recognized that the Navirian delegate was one and the same with the Sith. Had he had time to meditate, the connection would have been obvious, but the past few days had not been conducive to any meditation, shallow or deep. From Obi-Wan's request that he pursue the woman, Anakin had realized that Ellana was dangerous, but he had somehow not connected her to the mind of the being he had connected with on the transport, nor the dark figure that had visited his cell.  
  
\I guess I still have a lot to learn about realizing the obvious\ Anakin sighed bemusedly as he sat back to watch the play of events.  
  
As he watched the years of Ellana's life pass, Anakin did not even attempt to fight, as he knew it would gain him nothing but a massive headache. \At least she's not TOO old. Hopefully this will be over soon and I'll wake up\  
  
Anakin was startled out of his revelry by the appearance of a familiar looking young man in the flashes. \Who is that? And how would I know him?\ When the man appeared again, this time with another, Anakin had his answer.  
  
\Obi-Wan?!!! Master looked that young and. vulnerable. once?\ The young Obi- Wan was shown fighting off a raven-haired man with a strange scar on his cheek. In the background, Anakin could see the figure of Qui-Gon Jinn approaching.  
  
His interest blossoming, Anakin watched Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon fight off the scarred figure. Before the fight was resolved, the image changed again. Apparently, Ellana had not stayed for the entire battle. Instead a dark cloaked figure swept into the room and took the young girl away.  
  
"Hush now child. Xanatos will take care of himself. He always does," the figure whispered, now revealed as an aging woman with haggard features and snow-white hair.  
  
The elderly woman carried the small girl away from the scene of the battle and to a small transport ship. "Xanatos wants you to go stay with a friend of his for a little while. Your brother will be back for you soon little one, but for now Senator Palpatine has graciously agreed to let you stay with him."  
  
Sobbing loudly, the little girl allowed herself to be strapped into the transport. As the ship burst from the atmosphere, the ebony-haired child waved to the rapidly disappearing planet. "Goodbye Xani. Goodbye Telos." Turning her gaze from the window, Ellana fixed her eyes forward. With only a small hitch to her breath, she composed herself and prepared for her future.  
  
The images sped up once more, and Anakin viewed only flashes here and there. The image of a young woman running with no real hope of escape and the vision of the dark figure looming over the cowering Ellana were revisited. As he viewed the images, Anakin realized he was seeing them for the second time. The first time, the images had been too disjointed and he too frightened to really study them.  
  
This time, the visions were much clearer, and Anakin was prepared to view them. The desperation and fear on the young Ellana's face were evident, and her Force aura resonated with anxiety and a sense of futility. The dark figure was still only a blur, but the figure that soon joined him was quite familiar to the young apprentice. It was a face that had haunted his dreams for years: Darth Maul.  
  
Luckily the desk clerk was female, and quite bored. The sudden appearance of a handsome Knight who seemed most interested in her was more than enough to lure the senior Padawan away from the desk. As N'erak and the clerk rounded the corner to the exam rooms, Bant wasted no time in logging onto the system and accessing all files listed under "Sifo-Dyas."  
  
The med-center files were part of an isolated system, without a connection to the larger Temple network. It helped to insure patient confidentiality and prevented tampering. Bant had almost forgotten about the extra security measures, and had it not been for the prompting from the Force, N'erak would probably not have thought of it either.  
  
As she waited for the files to download to her datapad, Bant kept her attention focused on the empty hallway. She had every right to be here accessing information, but it was highly unusual for a Healer to download data to a personal pad. If her query of the system were put to a close scrutiny, it would be discovered that she was accessing the files of a deceased patient. Since the patient was dead, there really wasn't an excuse for her accessing his file.  
  
As the datapad beeped, signaling that half the information had been downloaded, Bant heard footsteps echoing from the connecting hallway. \Don't come this way. don't come this way\ Bant chanted as she tried to hurry up the data transfer. Her thoughts went unheeded however as the sound grew louder and she could begin to hear voices.  
  
Realizing she would not have the information download completed in time, Bant schooled her features to a placid mask and leaned back casually on the counter of the information station. Pretending to stifle a yawn, she smiled sheepishly as Mace Windu came around the corner escorted by Healer Ravenna. "Good evening Master Windu, Master Ravenna," Bant offered, hoping the two were just passing by.  
  
"Good evening Master Bant," Ravenna answered. "Master Windu and I were just looking for you. We would like your opinion on a chemical analysis Master Jareo completed on a blood sample taken from a deceased patient. Your background in chemical compounds might allow you to see something we missed."  
  
"Of course," Bant replied. "I'd be happy to check the analysis. If you would like to leave it here with me, I'll double check the conclusions and get right back to you." Just then the datapad chimed, signaling the end of the data transfer.  
  
"I see you are already involved in something," Master Windu stated, craning his neck to look around the still reclining Healer. "Perhaps this is a bad time."  
  
"Not at all," Bant said. "I've just finished what I was working on. Now where is this analysis you need me to look at?"  
  
*********************************************  
  
When the connection broke this time, it was just as unnatural a break as the first time. The first time Obi-Wan had used his lightsaber hilt to knock Ellana unconscious breaking the flow. This time, it was the planet of Navira that had the honor. Although one of Narissa's first tasks as governor had been to order weather-controlling satellites, the system was not up and running yet. Unpredictable storms still swept the planet, especially in the mountain lowlands where Ellana's base was stationed.  
  
This particular storm was not as powerful as the majority of Navirian storms, but it was powerful enough to generate several bolts of lightning. The first strike missed the base, but the second struck the unshielded control room. The blaster fire had damaged the weather shielding of the center of the base, making it susceptible. As the lightning bolt ricocheted through the small room it fried the remaining functional circuits, plunging the entire base into darkness.  
  
The lightning bolt traveled through the many electrical systems of the base, causing massive damage to the entire compound. The hallway Ellana, Obi-Wan and Anakin stood in was one of the most damaged areas. The majority of the electrical discharge had traveled down the wiring that supplied the southern side of the compound.  
  
As Anakin and Ellana stood, still locked deeply in each other's conscious mind, the dangerous and powerful product of Mother Nature continued its journey through the ceiling wiring. Just as it passed over the figures of Anakin and Obi-Wan the electrical charge found an impasse. The wiring had been clipped by blaster fire during Narissa and Solo's escape, and the bolt had nowhere to go. The only other wiring in the section ran through the floor. With a resounding hiss, the still powerful charge leapt from the ceiling to the floor via the highest point in the hallway: Ellana.  
  
*********************************************  
  
As she pulled the transport up behind the soaked members of the rescue team, Cynth took a moment to be grateful she had had the foresight to pull the cover up over the driver's compartment. She had actually raised the shielding to protect from blaster bolts, but it worked just as well against the torrential downpour that had soaked her comrades.  
  
Smiling at the drowned appearance of Jame'a as he joined her in the driver's compartment, Cynth earned a dirty look from the head of Navira's guard. "Don't say a word," Jame'a cautioned, knowing Cynth was familiar with his dislike for Navira's wildly unpredictable storms.  
  
"Wouldn't think of it, Chief," Cynth grinned as she maneuvered the transport so that the forward blaster banks were targeted on the compound. The entire rescue team was now safely ensconced in the blaster shielding of the transport, and only one of the guards had been seriously wounded. Narissa was working to treat the blaster burn as Solo and Jame'a quickly conferred.  
  
"I say we keep a path cleared for the next fifteen minutes. If we don't see the Jedi by then, we can radio back to your main base and have the second team meet us here," Solo suggested.  
  
"I agree, but I think we should radio the second team now. It never hurts to be prepared," Jame'a said.  
  
"That's true. when it comes to Jedi it seems one can never be over- prepared," Solo mumbled just under his breath.  
  
Looking up from the almost completed bandage job, Narissa grinned. "Why Captain Solo, I would never have pegged you as the jealous type."  
  
"Jealous? Me, jealous? Of what, their amazing aptitude for finding danger even in the simplest of assignments?" Solo argued indignantly.  
  
"No, jealous because of their aptitude in finding their way out of danger, especially when their pilot seems intent on getting them killed."  
  
"I didn't know she was a Sith. How was I supposed to know that." Solo mumbled, deciding it was in his best interest to simply not speak for the remainder of the wait.  
  
With a quick wink at the bemused Jame'a, Narissa went back to tending the guard's wound in the now silent transport.  
  
As the smell of burnt flesh permeated the air, Anakin leapt over his still unconscious Master and ran to the side of the fallen Sith. It was obvious that even his skill in the healing arts would not be enough to save the life of the badly injured woman.  
  
Waiting for the last of the electricity to exit her body, Anakin then lifted Ellana's head enough that she could breath unhindered. He was unsure why he was showing such care for the enemy of all he stood for, but he thought it was due to the personal connection they had shared as well as the sense of guilt he still harbored after the deaths he had caused on Caradonia. He could not prevent this death, but he could ease it for the still beautiful young woman.  
  
As the convulsions finally stilled to only a faint trembling, Ellana opened her eyes and focused on the figure above her. "Why. why are you helping me?" Ellana asked in a voice gone hoarse with her previously pained shrieks.  
  
"I'm not sure," Anakin answered truthfully. "Maybe because I know that you did not become what you are by choice. Maybe because I don't think anyone deserves to die alone. Or maybe because I am hoping you will tell me how to help my Master."  
  
"I won't help him," Ellana hissed vehemently. She was in a great deal of pain, and knew that her life would soon end, but she would not assist the man that had killed both her biological brother and Maul.  
  
"Then help me," Anakin soothed, rubbing a hand gently down her uninjured arm. Her left arm and her face were the only places on her body that didn't appear to be burned. He used the gentle contact to add his own Force-energy to Ellana's, helping to dull the pain. "My Master's and my shields are still intertwined. I can feel his pain and his confusion, and it is hurting me. I don't want to see him suffer so much. Please just tell me what I can do to help him."  
  
"He wanted him turned. fallen.but too powerful. Rest. heal.be fine." Ellana's voice began to fade as the agony of her injuries slowly overwhelmed both her and Anakin's Force energy. Realizing that her time was running out, Ellana wanted to offer one more thing to the only person who had ever truly been kind to her, even if it was only at the moment of her death. "Check his records. mission. Healer's. Sidious wants him. and he will have him," coughing as her burnt lungs finally began to fail, Ellana could no longer speak.  
  
"Thank you," Anakin said sincerely. He truly felt bad for the young woman before him, so powerful in the Force, but never really having stood a chance to be anything but a Darksider. As her pain level rose, the Padawan reached a gentle hand to her temple. "Sleep, and find peace," he offered, using the strongest Force compulsion he had ever attempted.  
  
As Ellana's eyes fluttered closed for the final time, Anakin whispered softly into her ear. "May the Force be with you."  
  
*********************************************  
  
As the rescuers kept up the constant barrage on the entryway, the defending guards began to fall back. When the entry area was finally clear, Jame'a finally stopped firing. "Now that the guards know they can't use that exit, they will have to come from the other openings. That should allow the Jedi to use this exit mostly unhindered," Jame'a said at Cynth's slightly confused look.  
  
"But won't they have trouble exiting with the doorway so damaged?" Cynth asked.  
  
"Probably, but it was either that or let them fight their way out through a battalion of guards. I am sure they will appreciate not having to struggle every step of the way simply to make it to the transport," Jame'a answered, his gaze still focused intently on the now empty southern exit.  
  
"I'm sure they did appreciate it," Narissa called as she jumped out of the transport followed quickly by Solo and Jame'a. "And I bet Anakin would appreciate it even more if we helped him now."  
  
As if he had heard her, Anakin looked up from under his burden and smiled gratefully. "I would certainly appreciate all the help I can get."  
  
As Anakin and Jame'a carried Obi-Wan between them, Narissa and Solo kept up a constant barrage of blaster fire to keep the few remaining rebels at bay. As they reached the transport, Cynth was already maneuvering the vehicle for the trip back to the eastern shore where reinforcements were waiting.  
  
"Take us back to our base," Jame'a called out. "Contact the second team and have them clear this base and download any information they can."  
  
"And contact the Jedi Temple. Tell them to dispatch a Healer here as soon as possible!" Narissa added. She knew that Obi-Wan was seriously injured and would probably benefit the most from being treated at the Temple, but Narissa was still worried about the message Master Yoda had conveyed to her earlier. Something about this whole situation seemed wrong, and she was not yet ready to let Obi-Wan out of her sight; at least not until he was once again able to take care of himself.  
  
"Move out!" Narissa yelled once they were all back aboard the transport. With only a brief nod of deference, Cynth set the transport on its highest speed and took off.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"What are you working on so diligently this late at night?" Master Windu asked, as he tried once again to peek around where Bant stood in front of the terminal.  
  
"Nothing too important. I just couldn't sleep and decided to update some old patient charts," she smiled easily, even if she really felt like screaming at the obstinate councilor who had so cavalierly risked her friend's life multiple times.  
  
"Is it common to have such dedication among our Healers?" Windu addressed the question to Master Healer Ravenna who stood silently at his side.  
  
"Bant is one of our best," Ravenna answered diplomatically. She knew the councilor was on a fishing expedition, and she certainly was not going to help him. Ravenna may have had the extreme compassion so common to Healers, but that did not stop her from wanting to occasionally beat some sense into stubborn Jedi. And Mace was one of the most stubborn she had ever met, whether it was as a patient or a Council member.  
  
"Well we are lucky to have her then, aren't we," Mace improvised, apparently deciding to give up on his information quest. "As for the analysis, I would appreciate it if you could look it over and return it to me as quickly as possible. This is not common knowledge however, and I would hope that you could be discrete about it."  
  
"Of course," Bant acquiesced as she took the proffered datapad. "I'll look it over and get right back to you."  
  
"Thank you," Mace said, before once again turning to Master Ravenna. "I had a few other questions for you, if you still are willing to answer them."  
  
"Certainly," Ravenna offered, not missing the quick look Bant shot at her. "Perhaps we can continue this conversation in my office."  
  
Sensing the wave of gratitude Bant sent over the remains of their training bond, Ravenna smiled slightly. She knew her old Padawan was up to something, and as soon as she could ditch the Council member, she would find out what it was.  
  
*********************************************  
  
As Narissa joined Anakin in trying to assess Obi-Wan's injuries, the young Padawan looked up from where he kneeled on the floor. "Most of his injuries are mental. I am not sure what they did to him physically, but I can't sense any damage. His sunburn and concussion have even been healed."  
  
"Will you be able to help him until the Temple Healer arrives?" Narissa asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I guess I will have to though, since there really isn't any other option," Anakin answered as he rose to his feet. Reaching his hand out to the Navirian governor he smiled gently. "Padawan Anakin Skywalker, it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."  
  
"Please call me Narissa," she said offering her hand as well. "Obi-Wan told me so much about you when he was here last time."  
  
"You know my Master?" Anakin asked, unconsciously clutching Narissa's hand tighter.  
  
"Of course. He was here only a few months ago to help capture the fallen Jedi who served as the leader of the eastern faction. He helped us to remove Valone, and allow our planet to unite," Narissa answered, confused that the Padawan did not know of his Master's great deeds in the service of the Navirian people.  
  
"Oh, of course," Anakin hedged. "Perhaps when we have time you can tell me more about my Master's mission here. He always downplays his missions so much, it's almost as if he is ashamed of the great things he has done." Anakin knew he was walking a fine line between believable and overdone, but he was desperate to hear what the Navirian governor had to say.  
  
"I'd be happy to tell you all about it. Your Master is truly a great man," Narissa smiled as the Padawan finally released the hand he had held in such a powerful grip.  
  
"Thank you," Anakin whispered softly.  
  
As Masters Windu and Ravenna disappeared around the corner, Bant huffed a sigh of relief. Quickly signing off of the terminal, she collected her two pads and retreated to her office. She knew that N'erak would know to look for her there.  
  
As she clicked on the stim-tea pot, she studied the datapad Master Windu had given her. She had really wanted to turn down the assignment to review the analysis, but to do so would have proven suspicious. So now she would have to carry out the Council's pet project while still working to help Obi- Wan and treating patients.  
  
\Good thing the Force can be used in lieu of sleep.\ she thought as she dropped down into her desk chair to wait for the tea to steep.  
  
Flipping past the opening screens with the symbol of the High Council and the classified warnings, she went immediately to the page with the actual chemical breakdown. The patient would not be identified until later screens, presumably to keep the analyst from coming to any biased conclusions.  
  
Stifling a yawn, Bant looked over the breakdown formula for the compound identified as Narsicsis. The formula looked remarkably similar to a medicine used to treat severe burns. The formula was so similar in fact, that Bant almost missed the slight differentiation between the two. If the original analyst had not been Force-Sensitive the distinction would never have been noted.  
  
In the compound for Narsicsis, three of the electrons in the outermost orbital of one of the elements were excited using a controlled Force surge. The difference in the resonance of the atom was then enough to significantly change the usage of the compound.  
  
Where Devronex was used to treat the pain accompanying burns, Narsicsis served a more nefarious purpose. In small amounts it would severely inhibit a Force-sensitive's connection to the Force. In larger amounts it could and would kill.  
  
Shocked to find mention of such a dangerous substance in what was obviously a recent case, Bant took a few moments to collect herself before reading on. She stood and walked over to the teapot, pouring herself a cup of the stim tea. Before she returned to her study of the datapad, she logged onto her terminal and set it to search for any and all references to Narsicsis.  
  
Scanning the rest of the Council report proved useless, as the information about the identity of the patient had been removed. All she had was the formula, the name of the compound, and the date of the report. Sighing, Bant glanced up at her still searching terminal and then turned her attention to her other data-pad. Going directly to the cause-of-death report, Bant sipped her tea and studied the final hours of Master Sifo- Dyas.  
  
*********************************************  
  
As he left Master Healer Ravenna's office, Mace Windu returned to the information desk. The senior Padawan that was serving as desk clerk had a slightly glassy look to her face, and barely even acknowledged his presence. Stepping up to the terminal he had just recently watched Master Bant use, he entered his Council override.  
  
Almost immediately a screen came up listing who had used the terminal in the past cycle and what they had accessed. Smiling slightly to himself, he clicked the interface beside Master Bant's name. As the information scrolled across the screen a pleased grin crossed the face of the dark- skinned Councilor. With only a few small clicks of the datascreen, the data was erased entirely.  
  
As he stepped out from behind the desk and began the trek out of the Healer's ward, Master Mace Windu assumed the mask of placid serenity once more. \You're welcome Qui-Gon\  
  
*********************************************  
  
As the transport set down at the main Navirian base (which had previously been the main eastern encampment) the medics immediately swamped the vehicle. Almost before Cynth had had a chance to shut down the engines, both Obi-Wan and the Navirian guard who had been shot were on stretchers and on their way to the medical center. Anakin had tried to follow Obi-Wan but the medics had asked him to wait outside until they could make a complete assessment of his physical condition.  
  
Grudgingly agreeing, Anakin remained with Narissa and Solo in the small waiting room. \At least this might give me a chance to talk to Narissa\ Anakin thought, as Solo excused himself to arrange for the dampener to be replaced on the Republic Transport. The pilot wanted his ship ready in case Obi-Wan needed to be transported back to Coruscant.  
  
Pausing only long enough to resurrect his own shields, Anakin turned to Narissa to begin questioning her. He almost wanted to leave his shields down, as it made it easier to monitor Obi-Wan, but he did not want to risk his Master overhearing this conversation. It was time Anakin Skywalker discovered the truth, and nothing would stop his quest.  
  
*********************************************  
  
In a small ship just outside the outer atmosphere of Navira, Dooku stood engrossed in a comm. call. "My Master, I have news of Ellana. She is dead, killed before she had any opportunity to speak."  
  
"Very good. And the Jedi?"  
  
"He did not break, but his shields are still in tatters. I believe I may be able to influence him and possibly finish what Ellana started," Dooku said deferentially.  
  
"Do so. If you cannot turn him, perhaps I will have an opportunity when he returns Coruscant," Sidious answered.  
  
"My Master, he is not returning to Coruscant. The Navirian governor sent a message to the Jedi Council requesting that a Healer be sent here as well as another Knight to carry the Navirian request to the Senate."  
  
"Perhaps this will work to our advantage," Sidious hissed, his gaze turning inward as he weighed the opportunity placed before him. "Carry out your plan, but keep watch for the other Jedi. I will see if I can arrange a little reunion."  
  
With a bow, Dooku clicked off the comm. unit and turned his attention to the flickering Force essence he could feel down on the planet. "Yes, Obi- Wan Kenobi, you will soon be ours."  
  
Bant had almost completed reading the post-mortem on Master Sifo-Dyas when her terminal chimed signaling the end of its search. Glancing up at the screen, Bant's attention was drawn to the upper corner where the readout listed other words and items closely associated to the search word. One word drew her attention, as it was the most oft associated: "Sith."  
  
Sitting down her datapad, Bant immediately brought up the screen that detailed the connection between Narsicsis and the Sith. Scanning the material quickly, she came to a horrified conclusion. Only the Sith could manufacture Narsicsis, and only the Sith ever used it.  
  
Leaning back in her chair, Bant stared up at the ceiling. \I need to get back into the records and find out who died on the day that report was filed. There is definitely something going on here, and I have a feeling it is connected to Obi-Wan somehow\  
  
Glancing at a clock and realizing N'erak should be arriving at her office any minute now, Bant turned her attention once more to the report on Sifo- Dyas. She only had a few more paragraphs to read, and although she hadn't discovered anything yet, she wanted to have the entire report read by the time N'erak made an appearance.  
  
As was typical with a Jedi who had died on Coruscant, no autopsy had been performed on the Master. A sample of blood had been taken however. And it was one small notation in the analysis that caught Bant's attention. "Other than the unexplained presence of Devronex in the sample, the results are consistent with circulatory failure caused by advanced age."  
  
As the door to her office opened and N'erak entered, Bant could only say one thing, both a curse and identification: "Sith."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Obi-Wan was back on the dark plain, but this time he wasn't alone. He remembered talking to Anakin, but then everything went black. Instead of simply losing consciousness however, he was transported back to the vision from his meditation. He tried to call on the Force, but it was almost as if the entity he had devoted his life to was ignoring him. It was a painful experience for the already agonized Jedi.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked the surrounding haze, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"You, my friend, are at the place where all lies are uncovered, and all truths unshaded. This is where you will meet and embrace your destiny." The deep voice was slightly familiar to the confused Knight, but he could not place its owner.  
  
"Who are you? Where is Anakin?" Obi-Wan pleaded, desperation beginning to enter his voice. He was so cold and tired and the pain was simply inexpressible; all he wanted was to wake up back at the Temple, safe.  
  
"Little one, do you really think you were ever safe at the Jedi Temple?" the Voice asked, laughter coloring its tone.  
  
When Obi-Wan chose not to respond, the Voice just laughed all the harder. "Alright, little one, I will answer your questions. But I believe a better question would be: 'Who is Anakin?'"  
  
As the Voice finished speaking the landscape began to change from the gray haze. Obi-Wan found himself standing on a starship, overlooking a familiar green and blue planet. As he tried to use the Force to get a better sense of his surroundings, the Knight was interrupted by the approach of a black- clad figure. The man took no notice of him however, as he was busy with another figure dressed in some kind of military uniform and a young woman who was obviously a prisoner.  
  
The three seemed to hold a conversation, with only bits and pieces being overheard by the ignored Jedi. "I grow tired of asking this. So it'll be the last time. Where is the Rebel base?" the man in the military uniform asked. The young woman made a reply, but Obi-Wan was distracted by the sudden feel of the Force coursing through him once more. Relieved to feel it responding to him again, the Jedi stretched out his senses.  
  
Two things happened almost simultaneously; sending Obi-Wan to the ground, his hands tightly clutching his temples as tears ran unchecked down his face: the instantaneous death of billions on the planet Alderaan, and the discovery of the identity of the black-clad figure that resonated such evil. Curling into a ball and rocking gently, his words only barely audible, Obi-Wan sobbed, "Anakin, no. no Anakin.no, no, NO!"  
  
Narissa had just finished recounting Obi-Wan's earlier exploits on the planet Navira when one of the medics came rushing into the waiting room.  
  
"Padawan Skywalker, you must come immediately," she cried, grabbing Anakin's arm and dragging him to the exam room.  
  
"What's wrong? Has something happened to Master Obi-Wan?" He asked, confused and somewhat frightened by the stress he detected in the medic's voice. Before the woman had a chance to answer, the Padawan saw for himself what had warranted such urgency.  
  
In the middle of the stark white room, stretched on a med-bed lay Obi-Wan Kenobi. Even without his Force sense, Anakin could visibly see the power radiating off of him. The Master's eyes were open, and his entire body encased in a bluish glow. As Anakin tried to approach him, the medic stopped him.  
  
"He's not awake. I don't think he is controlling whatever is happening either. One of our doctors tried to approach him and the shock when he came in contact threw him clear across the room."  
  
Gesturing to the glass partition that separated Obi-Wan's room from the room where medics worked frantically over the injured doctor, the woman continued. "Nothing we've done has been able to rouse him, he just keeps staring and glowing. I'm not sure if you can do anything to help him, but don't try to touch him. Dr. Auce's heart stopped for over five minutes before we were able to revive him."  
  
"I'll be careful," Anakin muttered distractedly, already having tuned out the frantic medic. Crossing the room to stand just outside of the field generated by Obi-Wan, Anakin spoke softly. "Master? You need to wake up now Master, everything is going to be fine."  
  
The amount of energy radiating off of the Knight's body was enough to make even Anakin wary. He had never seen Obi-Wan channel so much power, and he had no idea how to stop it. All he knew was that he had to wake his Master quickly; otherwise the massive flow of energy would soon kill the older Jedi.  
  
*********************************************  
  
As he lay curled on the floor, still suffering the aftereffects of his glimpse of the future, Obi-Wan could just barely hear a voice talking to him. "Master? .wake up now. be fine"  
  
Huddling his knees up even farther to his chest, Obi-Wan continued to rock slowly, chanting the word "no" softly and repeatedly. He knew that he was in hell, and that the horrors he had already witnessed were only the beginning.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"You know, I've been called a lot of things in my life, but you are the first to call me a Sith," N'erak said.  
  
"N'erak," Bant breathed, still trying to reconcile all that she had just discovered.  
  
"Yes?" N'erak asked, amused yet concerned that something could make the usually talkative Healer speechless.  
  
"It's the Sith," Bant tried again, still unable to completely believe what she had just read. She knew that Obi-Wan had killed a suspected Sith on Naboo four years ago, but other than that one occasion, the Sith were merely a bedtime story.  
  
"What's the Sith?" N'erak asked, steering Bant back to her desk chair and then kneeling in front of her.  
  
"Everything. They killed Sifo-Dyas and someone else and they've erased records here at the Temple. And." at the last Bant was too horrified to continue.  
  
"And," N'erak prompted gently, using the same soothing tone he used to question witnesses to the violent crimes he had investigated as an undercover Knight.  
  
"And it's the Sith that are after Obi-Wan!"  
  
"Received a request we have. A Healer and a Knight we must send to Navira." Yoda stated, opening the Council meeting.  
  
"Have we heard from Master Kenobi or Padawan Skywalker?" Depa asked.  
  
"No, the request came directly from the governor of the planet. Apparently Obi-Wan has been injured and cannot be moved just yet," Mace answered, when it appeared that Yoda would not.  
  
"Why are they requesting a Knight as well as a Healer?" Ki-Adi Mundi questioned, as he was already studying a list of available Knights and Healers.  
  
"Navira has requested to join the Republic. They need a Jedi to carry the request to the Senate. With Obi-Wan injured, another Knight will have to act as a courier in his stead," Mace said, resigned to his position as Council-mouthpiece. Apparently Master Yoda had said all he was going to about the matter.  
  
"Who do we have available?" Adi Gallia directed the question at Mundi, seeing the datapad in his hand.  
  
Before Knight Mundi could answer however, Yoda chose to speak. "Decided already it is. Master Bant and Knight N'erak will be sent to Navira."  
  
"Now wait a minute," Mace began, "this is a decision for the entire Jedi Council. It is not a decision just for you, Master Yoda," he finished vehemently.  
  
The other ten members of the Jedi Council were too stunned to speak. Never before had Master Windu and Master Yoda been seen to disagree, let alone argue.  
  
"Decided it is," Master Yoda said punctuating each word with a rap of his gimmer stick.  
  
"Decided, it is NOT," Mace mocked. "We will take a vote and the entire Council will have a say in this matter."  
  
Sighing heavily, Master Yoda fixed Mace Windu with a look he usually reserved for the litanii bugs that feasted on his prize orchids. "Decided it is, continue this discussion we will not. Received their orders they have. Specially suited to this mission they are."  
  
"You have overstepped your bounds here," Master Windu threatened softly.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Yoda cried, slamming his gimmer stick hard enough to put a dent in the tile flooring. "Continue this discussion in private we will Master Windu." Climbing down from his Council chair, Yoda hobbled to the door, confident that the other Master would follow right behind.  
  
*********************************************  
  
As Bant showed N'erak the information she had obtained both from the Healer's files and from Master Windu, the Knight became more and more concerned. It was obvious that there was much more to this conspiracy then even he had thought.  
  
"If all of the files were erased under the name of Sifo-Dyas, and Sifo-Dyas was killed by Narsicsis, then obviously someone was impersonating him," N'erak spoke his train of thought aloud.  
  
"And that someone impersonating him had to have been a Jedi to access the files, yet must also be a Sith to be able to manufacture and use the drug," Bant continued, glancing worriedly at N'erak.  
  
"Do we know who the other victim was?" N'erak asked as he glanced at the datapad Master Windu had given Bant.  
  
"No, the information isn't there. Maybe we can search the death records for that day and determine who it was that way," Bant suggested.  
  
"I doubt that it will be listed," N'erak said thoughtfully, chewing on his lower lip. "Maybe we can enter the date as a search within the mission records. That might give us an idea of who it may have been."  
  
"Is it really necessary that we find out who it was?" Bant asked. "We know that the person who erased the files is the same one that blocked off Anakin's transmission, or at least received a comm. from the person who cut Anakin off. That means that whatever is happening on Navira, the Sith are involved."  
  
"But we don't know what is happening on Navira," N'erak sighed. "And I for one would like to find out before we have to go there."  
  
"Go there?" Bant echoed.  
  
"Haven't you checked your comm. unit yet? You and I have been dispatched to Navira for a courier/medical mission," N'erak said grimly.  
  
"Well isn't that just convenient," Bant muttered, as she closed down her terminal. "Just when we were beginning to actually unravel this mystery, the Council ships us off."  
  
"Exactly," N'erak said, watching Bant as she shut down the terminal and gathered up her datapads, "and that is what has me worried."  
  
After quickly asking the other Council members to remain in session, Mace Windu left the Chambers in pursuit of Master Yoda. He followed the diminutive green Master to one of the smaller meditation chambers provided for Knights as they waited to appear before the Council.  
  
As he followed Yoda into the smaller Chamber, Mace made note of the other figure standing in the hallway. Offering a quick nod, he entered the meditation room.  
  
"Argue with me you should not," Yoda began without preamble. "For the good of the Jedi Order this is."  
  
"Just like allowing Obi-Wan Kenobi to slowly kill himself was for the good of the Order. And all of our attempts to turn the Chosen One to the Darkside were for the good of the Order. And how about abandoning two of our own to face down a Sith - I bet that was for the good of the Order too," Mace argued.  
  
"For the good of the Order it IS!" Yoda shouted, raising his gimmer stick to punctuate the point. Master Yoda was well known for using his stick as a "learning tool." Almost every Knight in the Temple had been at the receiving end of the gimmer stick, including Master Windu.  
  
Although Mace was surprised, as it had been many years since the older Jedi had felt the need to reprimand him in such a manner, he was able to recover fast enough and use the Force to rip the stick from Yoda's clutches.  
  
The 800-year-old Master was too incensed to notice the gimmer stick skitter out into the hall. Nor did he notice the figure that carefully picked it up, disappearing almost immediately into a lift.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Anakin slowly approached his unresponding Master, testing the flow of the Force around him and through him. He wanted to be able to touch Obi-Wan, since the physical contact would help him to assess what was happening, but he could not risk being injured by the contact. Until the Healer from the Temple arrived, he was the only one capable of helping his Master.  
  
The Force wasn't offering any answers as to what had caused the massive power surge, but it did tell him it was safe to approach. Gently reaching a hand out, he rested his palm on Obi-Wan's forehead, dropping his own shields in the process.  
  
As the physical contact came, Anakin found himself caught up in a whirlwind of power, pulling him deeply into the mind of his Master - and straight into hell.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"You and I have never been asked to serve on a mission together. And on top of that, I have never carried out a courier mission in the entire time I have served as a Jedi. This is more than coincidence; the Council is trying to get rid of us," N'erak said stopping Bant before she could move past him and through the door.  
  
"Do you really think the Council would do something like that?" Bant asked. Despite all that she had discovered the past few days, she still found it hard to believe that the Council would resort to something so devious.  
  
"No, I don't think the entire Council would condone such an action, at least not if they realized what was going on. But I think that there is someone on the Council that is either working for, or somehow influenced by, the Sith," N'erak stated grimly.  
  
"Then what are we going to do? We need to find someone who can help us," Bant suggested.  
  
"I agree. But who can we trust? Until we know who was behind this order, we can't trust anyone on the Council," N'erak sighed, as he perched on the edge of Bant's desk.  
  
"I think. I know we can trust Master Windu," Bant said, after only a slight hesitation.  
  
Glancing up from his perusal of the floor tiles, N'erak stared at her. "How do you know that?"  
  
"Because if it wasn't for Master Windu, I wouldn't have known about Narsicsis. I think he gave me this datapad on purpose and that he knew what you and I had discovered," Bant answered, moving to stand just in front of N'erak.  
  
"I'm not sure about that," N'erak said, his unease clearly present in his tone of voice. "How do we know that Master Windu isn't the one who sent us on this mission? You just said that you think he knew what we were researching, that gives him motive to send us away if he is working with the Sith."  
  
"But why would he give me the datapad? Why would he provide the one clue that connected all of this to the Sith if he was the one working with them? It makes no sense!" Bant turned and began pacing. "I think we can trust Master Windu, and more than that, I believe we should trust him."  
  
"I don't know. But if you trust Master Windu, then I guess he is the one we should approach. I still think this is a bad idea, but we do need help; and Master Windu certainly has the power and connections to assist us," N'erak said standing and moving towards the door. "Let's go find him."  
  
Anakin was lost in a swirling gray fog. He could faintly hear sounds and voices echoing throughout the miasma, but everything was diffuse, making it impossible to get his bearings. Even the light, little that there was, seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once.  
  
Reaching out to the Force, Anakin could just barely feel the presence of his Master somewhere ahead of him and to the right. Fighting his way through the suddenly cloying fog, he called out.  
  
"Master! Master! Answer me, I've come to help you!" Normally a Padawan would not demand anything of his Master, but these were far from normal circumstances, and Anakin was far from an ordinary Padawan.  
  
The only response to his cries was a slight lighting of the fog, just enough for him to see the figure of Obi-Wan in front of him. Rushing to his Master's side, Anakin knelt down beside the withdrawn figure, reaching out a hand to brush Obi-Wan's arm. Even with Jedi reflexes he was completely unprepared for the Master's response.  
  
With the speed of one of Tatooine's sand vipers, Obi-Wan latched onto the hand, using it as leverage to flip Anakin. "I won't let you do this," Obi- Wan hissed, jumping to his feet and backpedaling quickly from the still- prone Padawan.  
  
"Master?" Anakin asked, daring only to sit up. He did not understand what was happening, but he was not eager to be tossed again.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Obi-Wan spat, pacing frantically as he wrapped his arms across his chest. Anakin was unsure if the gesture was for warmth or protection.  
  
"You have no right to call me that. I will not let you pervert my memories of my apprentice. I don't care what you say he will become, I don't care what atrocities you say he will commit, and I don't CARE if you say it is my fault!" Obi-Wan's tone was that of a broken man; and Anakin was shocked to see the tears pouring down his face.  
  
"Mas. Obi-Wan? Where are we? What's happening?" Anakin asked, trying to keep the tremor from his voice.  
  
Before Obi-Wan could answer, the fog around them began to lighten even more. A parched desert shimmered into view, a burning sun suddenly present overhead. The scene was vaguely similar to where Anakin had grown up on Tatooine, but the sands were green-tinged with copper- a metal not present on Anakin's homeworld.  
  
As the scene became clearer and clearer, Obi-Wan began to moan softly. Anakin tried to enhance his hearing, but the Force wasn't responding to him. Daring to stand, Anakin moved slightly closer to the Master, who now appeared oblivious to his presence. As he closed the distance between them, Anakin could just barely make out Obi-Wan's words.  
  
"Please, please just make it stop. please."  
  
*********************************************  
  
As Yoda continued to glare furiously, Master Windu was already moving to the door. "I am not sure what is wrong with you, Master Yoda, but I would suggest you meditate until you can get your feelings under control. Anger is one of the paths to the Darkside, is it not?"  
  
Closing the soundproofed door behind him, Mace released his pent-up breath. \It's not every day that one gets to reprimand a head Councilor with his own lecture.\  
  
Taking a moment to collect himself, and release his own anger into the Force, Master Windu then headed to the turbo-lift. \Hopefully the test results are already back\  
  
*********************************************  
  
As Bant and N'erak made their way to the Council spire, neither felt the need to talk. They had found everything they could on their own; now it was time to ask for help.  
  
\I hope I did not make a mistake in suggesting we talk to Master Windu\ Bant thought. She was sure that the Councilor had given her the datapad for a reason, and that he was trying to help. \If I'm so sure about it, then why am I so nervous? I feel like I'm getting ready to face down a firing squad!\  
  
Beside her, N'erak was wrapped in his own thoughts. \Why would Master Windu give that datapad to Bant? Is he trying to help us? Or is he just leading us on a wild goose chase, distracting us from what is really going on?\ N'erak had spent the majority of his apprenticeship and Knighthood on undercover missions.  
  
Suspicion was as much a part of his nature as generosity and caring were a part of Bant's. Unknowingly echoing the thoughts of his partner, he leaned back against the turbo-lift wall with a sigh. \I hope I didn't make a mistake in agreeing to talk to Master Windu.\  
  
As the turbo-lift reached the top of the Council Spire, Bant and N'erak prepared to disembark. Neither was eager for the meeting with Master Windu, but procrastination might lead to further danger for Obi-Wan, and that was something neither wanted to do.  
  
As the turbo-lift doors swished open, Bant was surprised to see the object of their foray right in front of her. "Master Windu," she exclaimed, surprise coloring her tones.  
  
"Healer Bant, Knight N'erak," Mace greeted them. "Have you had a chance to look over the blood analysis I gave you?" Master Windu asked, as he stepped aside to allow the two to exit the turbo-lift. When neither stepped off, a look of confusion crossed his face.  
  
"Actually, we both have," N'erak spoke up. "And we were hoping we could talk to you about it."  
  
Bant expected a reprimand from the Councilor for showing such highly classified material to an unauthorized viewer. The pleased grin that crossed his face caught her totally by surprise.  
  
"I would be glad to talk to you. But first there is another matter I must check on. Perhaps you would care to join me?" Stepping into the lift with the Healer and the Knight, Mace signaled for it to stop at the Healer's ward. "I think it just might interest you."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Desperate to intervene, but held by some unseen force, Anakin could only watch as the scene before him played out. It had started with an empty and desolate desert, but the sandy field had not remained unoccupied for long. As soon as the environment had fully formed, two figures materialized in the middle of it, locked in mortal combat.  
  
Anakin watched with a sense of awe as a doppelganger of Obi-Wan Kenobi locked 'sabers with a figure dressed in a black jumpsuit. The other figure was unfamiliar to the Padawan, and the duplicate Obi-Wan looked different from the Master he knew so well. The other Obi-Wan looked more like the Padawan Anakin had met on Queen Amidala's transport four years ago, with his hair cut short, and his face clean-shaven.  
  
The lightsaber technique, however, was undoubtedly that of Anakin's Master. Obi-Wan's trademark acrobatic style had already appeared in the fierce and obviously deadly battle. Both parties seemed to share an equal level of skill, but Obi-Wan appeared to be nursing an injured left leg.  
  
As Anakin watched, spellbound, the black-clad figure broke through one of Obi-Wan's blocks, scoring a hit to the Knight's left arm. The wound was bad enough that the Master had to release his 'saber with that arm, fighting only with his right. The fight continued to escalate, despite Obi-Wan's injuries, until both competitors sported multiple burns and scorches.  
  
Although his attention was almost captured completely by the battle, Anakin was peripherally aware of HIS Obi-Wan, who stood statute-still enraptured by the scene before him. He could see his Master mouthing something, but he could not hear him over the clash of the 'sabers. He wanted to go to his Master, to try to comfort him, or at least to listen to what Obi-Wan was trying to say, but he remained frozen.  
  
Although Anakin could not move, the scenery before him did, allowing the combatants an open field without the obstacle the two frozen figures would provide. The black-clad man was forcing Obi-Wan further and further back, and just as they would have crashed into the apprentice, the scenery shifted so that Anakin was standing beside the duplicate Obi-Wan. The close- up allowed him to get a better look at the wound to the Knight's arm. The 'saber had cauterized as it cut, but the wound was still horrific.  
  
\How is he still fighting so well with a wound like that?\ Anakin wondered. Almost before the thought was completed, the black-clad figure took a mighty swing, and Obi-Wan was not able to block it with only one arm. The Jedi's lightsaber was wrenched from his grip, and he collapsed to the ground, defenseless.  
  
"And now you die," the dark figure hissed, pulling his 'saber back and preparing to decapitate the Knight. "I think not," the duplicate Obi-Wan growled back, dodging the swipe and using the Force to call his 'saber to hand and propel him off of the ground. Tucking into a flip, he soared over the other's head. Before the black-clad man could turn, Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber, removing the man's head with one fell swoop.  
  
As the scene began to fade, the duplicate Obi-Wan dropped to his knees by the other. Reaching out with a trembling hand, he gently placed his palm on the man's shoulder, turning the body onto its back. As the desert faded away, leaving only the two figures, the bonds holding Anakin released.  
  
Taking a tentative step forward, he halted his movement as his Master's grief-stricken voice suddenly became crystal clear. "I am so sorry Garen, so very, very sorry."  
  
The turbo-lift ride to the Healer's ward was made in silence, with Bant and N'erak standing side by side behind the unreadable Master Windu. Mace's shields were absolutely impenetrable, and neither of the younger Jedi knew what to make of the situation. It was apparent that Master Windu had something he wanted to show them, but he had not revealed where they were going or why.  
  
As the lift slowed and the door swished open at the Healer's floor, Mace stepped out and began to make his way down the hall. Sharing a confused glance, N'erak and Bant quickly followed. Trailing the Master through hallways and rooms that even Master Healer Bant had been unaware of, they finally arrived at a small sealed doorway.  
  
Entering a Council override into the palm-pad, Mace then stepped to one side, motioning for Bant and N'erak to enter the room. Shooting another confused glance at N'erak, Bant stepped through the light shield that concealed the contents of the room from view, even with the outer door open.  
  
As Bant disappeared through the doorway, N'erak prepared to follow. He was uncomfortable with the entire situation, and would have preferred to know the layout of the room before entering, but the startled gasp that escaped the Healer was incentive enough for him to throw aside any of his objections. Quickly following Bant through the portal, N'erak was hard pressed to hold back his own gasp of astonishment as he took in the contents of the room.  
  
Entering unnoticed behind them, Master Windu smiled at the matching looks of shocked wonderment. "Welcome to Laboratory 001, the room that officially doesn't exist."  
  
*********************************************  
  
As the figures of the duplicate Obi-Wan and Garen faded back into the swirling gray mists, the Master expected the image of Anakin Skywalker to fade as well. When it didn't, Obi-Wan realized that the Voice would not let him off so easily. It wasn't enough to show him the worst moments from his past, and the coming horrors of his future. No, the Voice wanted to torment him in the present as well.  
  
Resolving to ignore the apparition of his Padawan, the Knight steeled himself for whatever would come next. He would face it, he would accept it, and he would get through this. If not for himself, than for his Padawan. Anakin needed him, and he would not let his apprentice down.  
  
*********************************************  
  
While the fog had thickened once more, Anakin remained motionless, simply watching his Master. Obi-Wan had dropped to his knees, seemingly entering a meditative state. Anakin could tell, through his slight grasp of the Force, that his Master could not even achieve the most basic level of mediation despite what his pose suggested.  
  
Deciding to remain as an observer, at least until he had a better idea of what was happening, Anakin dropped into his own meditative position. Closing his eyes, he reached for his center. He almost wished for more time to actually enter a meditative state so that he could better analyze what was happening, but he knew that the more time he spent here, the more energy Obi-Wan was expending. Time was just one of the many things he could not spare to waste.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Taking in the state-of-the-art equipment and supplies, some of which hadn't even been officially released from the testing stages, Bant couldn't contain her curiosity. "What is all this?"  
  
"This is the classified lab of the Jedi High Council." A familiar voice called out from the far corner of the room. Whirling to face the undetected occupant, both N'erak and Bant were surprised to see Master Ravenna seated at a terminal, reviewing a stream of data. Ignoring the inquisitive look on her former Padawan's face and the skeptical look on Knight N'erak's, Ravenna turned her full attention to Master Windu.  
  
"I've completed the scans, and it was exactly what we expected. In a small enough concentration to prevent any damage, but significant enough to allow for influence," she said, her shuttered expression revealing nothing.  
  
"Can it be counteracted?" Mace asked, stepping around the two Jedi and approaching Ravenna. Without any real conscious decision, both Bant and N'erak found themselves trailing the Master yet again.  
  
"Can what be counteracted?" N'erak asked, interrupting Ravenna's answer. "Maybe you could explain just what exactly is going on here."  
  
"Narsicsis," Ravenna sighed, turning back to the terminal screen. "And I don't know if it can be counteracted. Perhaps if the source of exposure was permanently removed, but it would probably take some time for the chemical to work its way out of his system."  
  
"Narsicsis?" Bant asked, her gaze traveling from Ravenna to Master Windu, searching for answers. Before she could turn her attention back to the Master Healer, an object sitting on a nearby table caught her attention. As N'erak followed her intent gaze, he too came to a sudden realization.  
  
Sitting on the laboratory table, carefully arranged under the sensors and analysis probes sat a small bundle. The outer wraps concealed most of the object, but the visible portion was easily identifiable. There wasn't a single Jedi in the Temple who had not come into close proximity of it at one time or another.  
  
Spotlighted under the many analysis beams sat Master Yoda's gimmer stick, carefully wrapped in cloth. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Ravenna might have laughed at the dual exhalations from both N'erak and Bant. "Oh SITH!"  
  
As more and more time passed, Obi-Wan began to think that maybe, just maybe his trek through Hell had come to an end. Just as his hope truly began to soar, the Voice spoke again.  
  
"Well, little one. Wasn't that an interesting memory?" The Voice came from everywhere and nowhere at once, and there was nothing Obi-Wan could do to block it out.  
  
Opening his eyes from his aborted attempt at meditation, the Knight focused on the swirling mists in front of him. "Actually, I found it an enjoyable little stroll down memory lane," he answered, his sarcasm barely covering the tremor in his tones.  
  
"What sacrilege you speak young one, did you truly care so little for your childhood friend?" the Voice mocked him.  
  
"THAT was not my childhood friend. The boy I grew up with died the day he chose to walk the Dark path. I loved Garen like a brother, and I know that if any part of him remained in that monstrosity, he would have thanked me for freeing him from such a dark prison," Obi-Wan answered, his voice becoming stronger and stronger. He had long ago forgiven himself for killing Garen; knowing that it had been the only way.  
  
"Such a Jedi, always seeing things in terms of black and white. But how would your friend Bant feel if she knew you killed young Garen?"  
  
Although he tried to suppress it, Obi-Wan flinched visibly. He could not bear the thought of Bant knowing what had become of their friend. He wasn't worried about how the Healer would respond to his own actions; he just didn't want her to know what Garen had become. \Or at least, that's what you've always told yourself.\  
  
"Ahh yes. that is what you have told yourself. But the truth, the truth is that you are ashamed of your actions. You know that had you not been in such a rush to return to your precious little Padawan, you could have saved Garen. You didn't have to kill him, you CHOSE to kill him." The Voice, though its words were harsh, spoke in a soft consoling tone.  
  
"No, no." Obi-Wan began, but stopped when images and memories began to assail him. Swimming with Bant and Garen at the Temple pool, sparring with Garen and Reeft until all three were covered with scorch marks, late night talks in the crèche with Garen as they both woke from nightmares. All the hopes and dreams they had spoken of in those long early morning hours came back to haunt him. He could hear Garen's voice as his friend spoke of his dream of becoming a Jedi Knight and racing about the Galaxy, fighting all evildoers. His friend had had such big hopes and dreams, and Obi-Wan had ended them all with one stroke of his 'saber.  
  
"And all for your apprentice. who will turn on you the first chance he gets." the Voice offered, still speaking in the consoling tones.  
  
"Garen had fallen to the Dark Side! He wasn't the friend I knew anymore; he was evil. There was no way to save him." Obi-Wan had started vehemently, but his voice had faded until it was barely more than a whisper.  
  
"But you will never know, will you? Because you didn't try to save him, you sacrificed Garen for your apprentice and for your high and mighty Jedi Council. And how is such a high price repaid? By betrayal. They have all betrayed you young one, and they will continue to do so until you have nothing left to sacrifice. They have nearly taken your life little one, will you give them your soul too?"  
  
*********************************************  
  
"That's Master Yoda's gimmer stick, isn't it?" Bant asked softly, almost hoping she was wrong.  
  
"Yes, it is," Mace answered just as softly.  
  
"And you were talking about Narsicsis, and someone being infected with just enough to be influenced." Bant continued.  
  
"Yes, we were," Ravenna said, as stood from her chair and moved to stand beside Master Windu.  
  
"Please tell me that the Head of the Jedi Council is not the person you were speaking of," N'erak spoke for the first time, as Bant seemed unable to continue.  
  
"Unfortunately, I cannot tell you that without lying to you," Mace sighed heavily.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that Master Yoda is infected with Narsicsis, and he is under the influence of some other entity," N'erak insisted. He wanted to hear the actual words from either the Master Healer or the Councilor. This was not something that he could afford to be mistaken about.  
  
At a nod from both the Healer and the Councilor, N'erak continued. "And this entity.?"  
  
"We suspect it is a Sith," Ravenna stated bluntly.  
  
"You suspect, or you know?" Bant asked, needing to know just how bad the situation really was.  
  
After a short, knowing glance, Mace and Ravenna answered together. "We know."  
  
As he listened to the formless Voice torment his Master, Anakin Skywalker decided he had had enough. He may have only been a thirteen-year old Jedi Padawan, but he was also the Chosen One, and that had to count for something. If not, it didn't matter, because he was not going to let Obi- Wan suffer any longer.  
  
Drawing the Force to him, as a magnet would call metal shavings, Anakin prepared to reach out to Obi-Wan through the bond. He wasn't sure what he could do, but the Force was urging him to make the connection.  
  
Maybe if he could convince his Master that he was real, it would give Obi- Wan something to use as an anchor. It was apparent that the Master was drifting, believing himself to be abandoned.  
  
Reaching out along the bond that had connected him to the Jedi Knight for the past four years, Anakin sent a message. \\I am here Master, you are not alone\\  
  
Expecting his Master to be comforted by the message, Anakin could not have been more surprised when Obi-Wan suddenly began convulsing.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"And how do you know that it is a Sith controlling Master Yoda? How do you know that Master Yoda is being controlled at all? Perhaps the Narsicsis is not what you think it is. Have you scanned the stick thoroughly enough to know it is Narsicsis and not Devronex?" N'erak asked.  
  
"Believe me, I have ran every scan there is on this stick multiple times. I don't want to be mistaken about this anymore than you do," Ravenna assured.  
  
"But that doesn't answer my question about how you know that Master Yoda is being controlled?" N'erak persisted.  
  
"Perhaps it would be easiest if I started at the beginning," Mace offered. He knew that they were running out of time, but he needed N'erak and Bant to trust him. And he knew better than to expect the suspicious Knight to trust him without reason.  
  
"Four years ago, the Jedi Council made a decision that was completely without precedent. In the thousands of years since the Order was first founded, nothing like it had ever been done. And I hope nothing like it will ever happen again," Mace began, leaning back on the table as if the weight of his memories was pressing down on him.  
  
"Now that I think back on it, I should have suspected something was wrong with Master Yoda then. But it never occurred to me. For almost eight hundred years now, Yoda has been a pillar of the Jedi community. It is only with his more drastic reactions of late that I could begin to accept that there was something wrong with him."  
  
"Mace, we've all been blind," Ravenna offered, as Master Windu trailed off. She knew that he had been carrying a rather substantial amount of guilt around with him lately.  
  
"Yes, we have. And it is because of our blindness that Obi-Wan Kenobi has been made to suffer. And to think, Obi-Wan does it all for the sake of 'the Chosen One,'" Mace snorted, almost forgetting he had an audience. "Qui-Gon was never so blind as he was on that fateful day. Turning aside Obi-Wan in favor of Anakin, claiming that the Chosen One needed to be trained. Little did he know, he had just tossed aside the real child of prophecy."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Anakin pulled back so quickly from the bond that he was thrown completely out of contact with Obi-Wan. When he opened his eyes, he found himself on the floor of the medical center, with Narissa standing over him.  
  
"Anakin, what happened?" Narissa asked, helping the Padawan to stand.  
  
"I'm not sure," Anakin responded truthfully, as he tried to shake off the lingering confusion he felt from being thrown so rapidly back to reality. "I was with Obi-Wan, I think in his mind. Only it wasn't really his mind, or at least he wasn't controlling it. There was something else there, and it was forcing my Master to relive memories and answer its questions. But the voice was almost familiar. I think I've heard it before."  
  
The Padawan suddenly realized he was rambling as Narissa and the female medic exchanged concerned glances. "I need to get to a comm. unit," Anakin said, before either Narissa or the medic could speak.  
  
"Anakin, I think maybe you should rest for a minute. We are going to need you to help Obi-Wan, and it's obvious that you could use a break," Narissa said softly, using a tone of voice one would use with a skittish animal.  
  
"I'm fine," Anakin stated flatly. "I need to talk to Master Bant though. I need to know what it was that I just saw in my Master's mind. If I can understand what was going on, I can help him."  
  
Sharing another glance with the medic, Narissa finally nodded. "Ok, Anakin. But I am going with you."  
  
If Obi-Wan didn't know better, he would've sworn that the Voice was just as surprised and upset by the sudden convulsions as he was. The Knight had come to expect the mental torture, but he had hoped to avoid the physical. The sudden onslaught of pain and the total loss of control of his body had told him his hopes were in vain. The confusion on the part of the Voice was unexpected however.  
  
As he slowly came back to himself, panting and trying desperately to focus, Obi-Wan could just barely hear the Voice. "Come on little one, come back now. We aren't done yet, and you are not going to get out of this that easily." The soft chanting continued until he was well enough to sit upright once more.  
  
"An interesting stunt young one, but I wouldn't suggest trying it again. We still have much to discuss."  
  
Obi-Wan almost questioned the Voice as to why it thought he had caused the convulsions, but at the last minute he decided to keep the knowledge to himself. Apparently the Voice thought the seizure was an attempt to save himself; and although Obi-Wan knew he had not initiated it, it was entirely possible that someone else had. \Maybe I am not alone.\  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Qui-Gon made many errors during the last few days of his life, but none was so great as the promise he exacted from Obi-Wan," Mace continued, ignoring the curious expression on both Bant's and N'erak's faces. "Qui wouldn't have done it if he knew, I am sure, but with that one little demand he just about destroyed Obi-Wan."  
  
"What do you mean?" Bant asked, unable to contain her impatience at Master Windu's slight pause.  
  
Looking up from where his gaze had fallen to peruse the floor tiling, Mace smiled sadly. "Have you ever known Obi-Wan Kenobi to break a promise?" he asked.  
  
"Of course not, Obi-Wan would never do something like that," Bant answered indignantly.  
  
"Oh no." N'erak interrupted. "That's what this has all been about isn't it? All those dangerous missions, missions even I wouldn't consider, missions that he barely came back from. You did this to him, didn't you? You and the rest of the Jedi Council?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." Master Windu sighed. "We refused to allow Obi-Wan to take Anakin on as a Padawan, but he wouldn't hear of it. He actually threatened to leave the Jedi and train Anakin as a rogue Knight," Mace smiled at the memory of the usually proper and deferential Padawan suddenly appearing before the Council as an argumentative new Knight.  
  
"The Council discussed it for hours, longer even than the sessions we held about the reemergence of the Sith. The discussion only came to an end with a suggestion from Master Yoda. He had been so vehement about Anakin being too old, but then suddenly he just changed his mind. We should have realized something was going on, but the session had gone on so long, and many of us were still feeling the effect of Qui-Gon's passing. It's not an acceptable excuse, as nothing could excuse what we did, but it's the truth. When Master Yoda spoke, everyone listened, and the suggestion seemed like such a good idea. We didn't think Obi-Wan would actually accept it; actually I'm not sure we really thought at all." Mace's gaze had fallen back to the floor beneath him. Never before had he found it so difficult to meet another's eyes.  
  
"No matter how many times I may ask, I don't think I will ever receive forgiveness for the part I played in offering such a Force-forsaken bargain. And the worst part of it is, I didn't even realize what we had done until recently." Raising his head once more, Mace looked directly at Bant, giving her the uncomfortable feeling that he was somehow searching her soul.  
  
"I may not have the chance to offer this to the person truly deserving of it. I hope that I will be given that opportunity, but I fear I may be too late." To the astonishment of all three Jedi, Master Windu dropped to his knees in front of the Mon Calamarian Healer. Pressing his forehead to the floor in the traditional pose of atonement, he spoke once more.  
  
"I have no right to ask your forgiveness, or that of Obi-Wan's, but I offer my sincerest apologies for what has transpired. I can never pay enough of a penance for my part in this, but I want you, as Obi-Wan's best friend, to know the truth. The Jedi Council should never have allowed Obi-Wan Kenobi to trade his life in exchange for the apprenticeship of Anakin Skywalker."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Narissa offered to use her special code again to reach the Jedi Temple, but Anakin refused. He insisted that this call be made as anonymously as possible. After briefly consulting the Force, Anakin strode out of the medical center, Narissa hot on his heels.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked. "There are several comm. units in the medical center; there's no need for us to leave Obi-Wan like this."  
  
"I need to be sure that this call gets through, and that only one person receives it. We can't afford to have this message intercepted," Anakin said, not even slowing his stride.  
  
Confused, Narissa merely followed behind as the Padawan led the way to the Republic Transport he and his Master had arrived on. "I thought you said you wanted the message to be secure?" Narissa asked.  
  
"I do," Anakin answered, favoring her with a sly grin. "And who would be more likely to have a secure comm. unit than a former smuggler?"  
  
Solo had just replaced the damaged dampener when he heard the ramp descend. Stepping out of the maintenance bay, he went in search of his visitor. He knew it had to be one of the Jedi, as only they had the ability to open the hatch without his consent.  
  
\Yup, learned that lesson the hard way\ he reminisced as he made his way through the ship. \Who'd have thought that a Jedi would get so upset just 'cause I locked him out?\  
  
Still smiling, he greeted Anakin and Narissa. "How is Obi-Wan doing?" he asked, his expression reflecting the sobering change to his thoughts.  
  
"Not well," Anakin answered shortly. "He needs help, but I don't know what to do. I need to talk to someone who can tell me what needs to be done, but I can't risk the comm. link being detected or intercepted."  
  
"Well, I have an older comm. unit that should do the trick for you," Solo offered, surprising himself with the suggestion. The comm. unit rested on the slightest edge of legality, and was not something one would normally offer to the Galaxy's keepers of justice.  
  
"I was hoping you might have something that would work." Anakin offered up a slight smile as he followed the pilot to one of the passenger cabins.  
  
"It always pays to be prepared," Solo remarked as he pulled out the comm. unit from where it was hidden in the seemingly plain wall. Even with the Force, Anakin would have been hard-pressed to find it.  
  
"Thank you," the Padawan said sincerely, as he entered in the coordinates for the call.  
  
After a pointed glance from Narissa, Solo shrugged. "No problem. I'll be in the maintenance bay if you need me."  
  
"I'll be out in the hall," Narissa said, as she stepped out into the passageway, closing the door behind her.  
  
Grateful for the privacy, Anakin watched as the unit made the connection to Coruscant. \Now, let's just hope she can answer my questions.\  
  
*********************************************  
  
The small hologram flickered several times before finally coming into focus. The hooded visage of the Sith Lord stared at his apprentice, displeasure clearly written in his features.  
  
"You have failed me," Sidious hissed.  
  
"Master?" Dooku questioned, uncertainty and a twinge of fear in his tone.  
  
"The Jedi have discovered the influence we have exerted on Yoda. It will not be long until they trace it to you, my apprentice."  
  
Stunned, Dooku had no way of answering the Sith Lord that would not anger him further.  
  
"Bring me young Kenobi. You have outlived your usefulness, but if you succeed in this mission, I will spare your life," Sidious continued. "If you fail, you will die."  
  
"Yes my Master," Dooku answered, after only a brief hesitation during which he found he had no breath to speak. "I will not fail you."  
  
"See that you don't." With a final flicker, the hologram disappeared.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Finding that she could not offer the ritual words of forgiveness, Bant remained silent until the Councilor stood once more.  
  
"I understand," Mace said softly, bowing his head slightly to the still silent Healer. "I find it impossible to forgive myself."  
  
Before Bant could offer any kind of response, her comm. link chirped. "If you'll excuse me a moment," Bant said, grateful for the interruption. She had no idea what to say to Master Windu, finding the thought of offering any kind of forgiveness abhorrent. It was not her's to offer after all.  
  
"Bant here," She spoke rapidly into the small comm. link.  
  
"Master Bant?" came the tinny voice of Anakin Skywalker. "I really need to talk to you."  
  
As Sidious switched off the comm. unit, he chuckled wickedly. "Yes my apprentice, use your fear. Let it grow within you. It will only make you stronger and of more use to me."  
  
As he turned from the unit and pushed his hood back it was almost as if he became another person. The layer of Force deception faded away, and where once had stood Sidious - Dark Lord of the Sith, stood Palpatine - Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.  
  
The dark smile of the Sith was replaced with the pleasant grin of the politician. \It's just too easy\ he thought as he prepared to leave his Senate apartment. Stepping out into the main foyer, his assistant stood immediately from his desk.  
  
"Chancellor," the assistant greeted deferentially. "Do you need me to call for a transport?" he asked, immediately moving to assist Palpatine as he slid on his outer robe. Once the ponderous garment was in place, Palpatine released a small sigh and smiled at the assistant.  
  
"No, I am going out on personal business. I have received word that Master Yoda is ill, and thought I might pay him a visit. I would prefer to travel in a less conspicuous manner," the Chancellor said, already moving to leave the office. "Please tell all my callers that I have taken the afternoon for personal business."  
  
"Yes sir," the assistant answered promptly, holding the door as the Chancellor exited the lavish office. Shaking his head at the odd practices of politicians, the assistant returned to the pile of paperwork on his desk. \I swear they get odder every election.\  
  
*********************************************  
  
Upon hearing the voice of Anakin Skywalker, Mace, N'erak and Ravenna all crowded around where Bant stood. Motioning for them all to remain quiet, lest Anakin become overwhelmed, Mace spoke.  
  
"Padawan Skywalker, we've been trying to contact you," he said in his more formal Council tones.  
  
"Uhh, Master Windu?" Anakin asked, uncertainty present even in the static transmission.  
  
"I'm here too, Anakin," Bant reassured immediately. "Master Windu is helping me on a special project. You can talk in front of him." At the last, Bant shot Mace an apologetic glance. It was an awkward position for the Healer, trying to reassure the Padawan that he need not fear speaking in front of the Council Member.  
  
After a brief hesitation, during which Bant could almost hear Anakin reaching out to the Force for reassurance, the Padawan spoke again. "I need you to send me the records from Master Obi-Wan's last few missions, and a copy of his files from the Healer's wards."  
  
"Anakin, you know I can't send those to you," Bant responded, surprised that he would even ask. "All of that information is confidential."  
  
"You have to Bant," Anakin pressured, momentarily forgetting there were others listening in. "If you don't, I can't help my Master. And if I don't help him, he will die."  
  
*********************************************  
  
The Voice had left him to recover after warning him again not to try another stunt. Grateful for the reprieve, however short it may be, Obi-Wan took the time to try to meditate. As before, he could not reach out to the Force; not even enough to enter a shallow state of meditation.  
  
Sighing in frustration, the Master settled on simply taking the time to rest. He could not meditate without his connection to the Force, but the broken contact did not prevent him from being able to think on his own. \So I don't have the guidance of the Force, but I still have all of the lessons and experience of a fourth year Knight. Qui-Gon would tell me that I need to use what I have, and not whine about what I don't\  
  
Allowing his eyes to fall closed, Obi-Wan focused on what he knew, using that knowledge to form a broader understanding of what was going on. \Ok, I know that I am somewhere that I can't reach the Force. I know that if I try to reach the Force, it eludes me and no amount of effort on my part seems to help\  
  
Repressing the urge to sigh at the already depressing litany of information, Obi-Wan continued to evaluate his knowledge. \I know that there is someone else here, and that that someone else has access to my memories, and also apparently to the future. The Voice seems to have control of the playback of these memories, as well as the ability to project apparitions of people from my life.\  
  
With a start, Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open in realization. Carefully studying his surroundings, he realized that the image of Anakin was gone. \But when did he disappear?\  
  
Cursing the disjointed images he held from the moments just prior to his seizure, Obi-Wan concentrated on the vision of his apprentice. \He appeared right before the memory of the Maryega mission, and disappeared.RIGHT AFTER THE SEIZURES STARTED\  
  
Smiling for the first time in what seemed like hours, Obi-Wan settled into a more comfortable position on the "floor." \Anakin WAS here, and he did try to help me. I am not alone.\  
  
Before Bant could formulate a response to Anakin's plea, Master Windu spoke. "I will have the files sent to you immediately Padawan Skywalker. Are you on a secured link?"  
  
"As secure as I could get," Anakin answered, for the first time in his life pleased to talk to a Council Member.  
  
"Good. Bant will go to the Healer's ward now to copy her files, and I will go get the mission reports. In the meantime, can you fill Knight N'erak and Master Healer Ravenna in on what is happening on Navira?" Mace asked, already moving toward the sealed door.  
  
"I can, but please hurry. I am not sure that we have much time, and I don't like leaving my Master alone like this. He isn't in control of his Force ability, and he has already injured one of the medics trying to help him. I need to get back to my Master as soon as possible," Anakin said, the urgency and his impatience apparent.  
  
"We'll get the files as quickly as possible," Bant assured as she followed Master Windu out of the hidden laboratory. "You have my word."  
  
*********************************************  
  
When almost an hour had passed and the Voice had still not made contact, Obi-Wan found his calm center returning to him. In the emotional storm of the past several hours, the Knight had not even realized he had lost it. \So much for paying attention to the here and now.\  
  
As he found his emotions once more in check, Obi-Wan found that his capacity to analyze his situation was vastly increased. It was almost as if the simple act of knowing he wasn't alone had managed to save him from the despair he had slowly been sinking into.  
  
\Another thing I have Anakin to thank for\ he thought as he contemplated the appearance and disappearance of his apprentice. \It's obvious that Anakin had some control over this environment that I don't. It's also apparent that this isn't an actual plain of reality, but rather someplace in my own mind\  
  
Realizing, for the first time, that he was well and truly trapped in his own mind, Obi-Wan didn't bother to suppress his urge to curse. It was a bad habit that both he, as a new Master, and Qui-Gon, as Master of such an unruly apprentice, had tried to rid him of. "Sometimes it's necessary to blow off some steam." He remembered the lame excuse he had tried on his Master, and the grueling hours of meditation that had followed.  
  
Chuckling softly, the young Master found that with the release of that last bit of tension, he was now fully in control once more. Reaching out to the Force, he was overjoyed to feel it responding to his command. \Now I just need to figure a way out of here.\  
  
*********************************************  
  
As the auto droid brought his ship in for a landing, Dooku remained immersed in the Force. It took a great deal of energy to cloud the minds of the many that would otherwise have served witness to his landing. The droid could block the sensors, but only he could affect sentient minds.  
  
\Lucky for me I have an outside source to draw upon\ Dooku thought, as he siphoned energy through the temporary mind link. The output of Force energy was incredible, but the actual expenditure by the Sith was minimal. Unbeknownst to the young Jedi, the Chosen One was actually supplying the power.  
  
As he felt the ship touch down, Dooku waited for the droid to engage the distortion field before releasing his grip on the minds around him. \That was almost easy\ he thought gleefully, briefly forgetting the magnitude of his mission in the adrenaline rush. \To think, he commands so much power, never even realizing it\  
  
Sighing with something akin to regret, Dooku quickly exited his ship. The distortion field would keep it from being detected, allowing him to conserve his energy and attention for a certain Jedi Master. \I will have you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and together we will defeat Sidious\  
  
As Bant stood at the Healer's terminal downloading files for the second time in as many days, she sighed heavily. \If I'm not careful, this cloak and dagger stuff is going to grow on me\ Suppressing the urge to giggle at such a silly thought, she turned her attention to the datapad uplinked to the main computer. It was already the second datachip of information from Obi-Wan's file. \Only Obi-Wan Kenobi would require more than one datachip to copy his medical files\  
  
Watching the datapad download the extraordinarily large amount of data, Bant found her mind wandering. She had not slept in the past few days, nor had she found the time to meditate. It was only her dedication to her friend that kept her going.  
  
When the datapad chimed, signaling the need for yet another chip, Bant laughed out loud. \I hope Anakin knows what he is looking for in these files, otherwise he could spend the rest of his life searching this tome of Obi-Wan's injuries\  
  
*********************************************  
  
Taking the turbo-lift back up to the Council level, Mace took the few minutes of the trip to release his careening emotions into the Force. He had managed to suppress his reactions up until this point, but now that he had to face the Council, he was uncertain of his ability to continue to shield such chaotic thoughts.  
  
\If you can hear me Qui, I could really use your help now\ Master Mace Windu may have shared a close friendship with Qui-Gon Jinn, but he did not share his friend's 'talent' for defying the council. Where Qui-Gon bordered on being a Rogue, Mace was nothing but the consummate, protocol-following senior Council Member. And, unfortunately, this situation called for the skills Mace didn't have.  
  
When the lift reached the Council room, Mace had only partially succeeded in releasing his emotions to the Force. As for his plea to his old friend, he almost felt as if Qui-Gon was with him. Right before the lift doors had opened, he had felt a slight shimmer in the Force simultaneously with what he swore felt like a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Taking the incident as a sign that his friend was, and always would be, with him, Mace straightened his shoulders and strode through the Council doors. He had something to "discuss" with his fellow Councilors.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Once Anakin finished giving his report on Navira to N'erak and Ravenna, he asked to be excused from the comm. link long enough to check on Obi-Wan. Both Ravenna and N'erak insisted that he not leave the transport, but he had been able to convince them to allow him to use the other comm. unit to check in with the Medical center. Neither the ever-vigilant Knight, nor the cautious Master Healer could find a reason to deny his request.  
  
Reaching out with the Force, Anakin opened the hallway door, and called out to Narissa. It only took the governor a few seconds to respond to the summons, as she had been waiting just outside in the passageway. "Did you get through?" Narissa asked, coming to stand behind where Anakin still sat.  
  
"Yes, I did. But unfortunately, I need to go use the other comm. unit and I can't leave this one unattended. As old as it is, if I don't keep the connect button pressed down, the link begins to break. Can you hold it down for me for a few minutes while I make another call?" Anakin asked, already moving aside to allow Narissa to take his place.  
  
"Of course Anakin. Can I ask who I am talking to though?" With the age of the comm. unit, and the fact that the Padawan had decided to reach Bant through her audio-only comm. link, Narissa did not have an image before her to tell her who she was connected with.  
  
"This is Master Healer Ravenna, and Knight N'erak," N'erak answered, allowing Anakin to continue on to his other task. "We are both close friends of Obi-Wan and are quite grateful for your assistance."  
  
"I am sorry I cannot do more," Narissa sighed, truly regretful. "Navira does not yet have the medical facilities necessary to assist Obi-Wan, but we are doing everything we can."  
  
"And for that, we are most thankful," Ravenna assured. "Actually, I am not sure that we even have the facilities necessary here at the Temple. I have never encountered a Jedi suffering from something that so inhibited his lack of control."  
  
With a note of alarm, Narissa interrupted before Ravenna could finish. "You do not think you can help Obi-Wan?"  
  
Not willing to offer anything but the truth, Master Ravenna answered the only way she could. "No, I don't think I can help him. There is only one person I can think of that could help, but he is currently. unavailable."  
  
Although orbiting stations controlled Coruscant's weather, Jessia was convinced the powers that be had it in for her. Every single time she had to go to the Market, it rained. It didn't matter if she went in the morning, noon, or night; her own personal rain cloud seemed to always be there.  
  
\I hate RAIN\ she thought grimly, as she sloshed through the numerous puddles. Jessia normally loved the outdoors, but there was something about the oppressive nature of a stormy day that got to the Alderaanian dancer. \It's so rare for me to have a night off, and EVERY time I do, it rains!\  
  
Quickening her pace, hoping to get to the relative cover of the open-air marketplace, Jessia didn't even notice the cloaked figure until he knocked her down. When the figure didn't even offer an apology, or a helping hand up, Jessia's temper finally snapped.  
  
"Well that was rude!" She screeched. "What, weren't you taught any manners in the cave you were raised in?"  
  
"Actually, no, I wasn't." Reaching out with his dark powers, Sidious slowly crushed the life out of the woman now cowering before him. Smiling evilly, the Sith Lord took an unholy satisfaction from the fear radiating off of the dying dancer. "And yes, the powers that be really are out to get you."  
  
The last thing Jessia saw before her world faded to black was the hooded figure of the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.  
  
*********************************************  
  
With his center reestablished, Obi-Wan found that he was able to manipulate his environment to some extent. He still had not found a way to escape the prison of his own mind, but he could at least exert some control.  
  
With a concentrated effort, he removed the swirling mists, and replaced the scenery with a more comforting and familiar atmosphere. The effort seemed to tax him more than he would have expected, but the results were worth it. The verdant green pastures and the azure blue sky were a balm to his wounded soul and the figure standing amidst it was almost enough to make him forget his captive status.  
  
"Now, now my Padawan. What have I told you about keeping your focus on the here and now," Qui-Gon Jinn admonished, smiling fondly at his former apprentice.  
  
Smiling widely in return, Obi-Wan rose from his seated position. "Master, I have missed you so much."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Dooku was almost to the Medical center, when the link he shared with the Chosen One shuddered. Stopping, and stepping into a shadowed alleyway in case his shielding should fluctuate as well, Dooku reached out and accessed the link. Blinking in disbelief at what he found, Dooku didn't bother to cover his slight chuckle. "Little one, you are simply full of surprises."  
  
Keeping his end of the link open enough to monitor the situation, Dooku left the alleyway and continued on to the Navirian Medical center. Entering the building, the Sith apprentice went straight to the main information desk. Greeting the clerk with a disarming smile, he spoke. "I am Jedi Knight N'erak and I am here to retrieve one of your patients: Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Running as quickly as he could, the young Padawan tore through the streets of Coruscant. His Master had sent him to the Market to retrieve some supplies that were currently out of stock at the Jedi Temple. Assured that it would be a simple trip, without the risk of danger, the apprentice had readily accepted the chance to escape the confines of the Temple.  
  
Now he was silently cursing himself, his Master and the Jedi suppliers for putting him in such a terrible situation. He was a Jedi, but he was also only eight-years old. This was only his third time outside the walls of the Jedi Temple, and the first time he was outside alone.  
  
\Master is never going to believe me when I tell her what I just saw. I don't even believe me! But I know that no matter what just happened, I need to let Master and the others know right away\  
  
Suppressing the shudder that rose as the unbidden images of the dying Alderaanian woman played through his mind, the young Padawan increased his pace once more. \That poor woman, she probably doesn't even know that she died protecting the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. It's a good thing the Darkside user wasn't more accurate in his attack!\  
  
Once the last datachip had chimed, Bant gathered up the small stack of chips and clutched them in the palm of her hand. She had one more stop to make before returning to N'erak and Ravenna.  
  
As she made her way through the halls of the Temple, Bant found herself unconsciously tightening her hand around the cache of information. \To think, all of the suffering Obi-Wan has been through can be condensed down to something so small it fits in the palm of my hand\ Although she was still amazed that it had taken five datachips to download his file, she was no longer amused. Before she had cut the link, Bant had quickly reviewed the chips just to make sure the data had transferred. What she had seen had sickened her.  
  
\How is it possible for one man to live through so much?\ As she offered a quick thanks to the Force for keeping her friend alive, Bant reached her destination. Using her Healer's code as an override, she entered the empty apartment. After a brief search, she found what she had come looking for, and was exiting once more into the halls of the Temple.  
  
\When Obi-Wan finds out what I just did, he is going to kill me\  
  
*********************************************  
  
"I had hoped you would actually come to me at some point, but I guess this isn't too bad of a substitute," Obi-Wan remarked, his absolute joy at seeing his Master taking away the sting of the remark.  
  
"And what makes you think I am not actually here?" Qui-Gon asked, still playing the part of the Master, even if his apprentice was now a Master himself.  
  
"I know you aren't here because I imagined you. You are a vision from my memories - a more pleasant one then I have seen so far, but a vision nonetheless."  
  
"Oh Padawan, has life truly treated you so badly these past four years? I remember my apprentice being a sarcastic impudent brat at times, but cynicism was never a trait I would have attributed to you." With a heavy sigh, Qui-Gon settled almost wearily to his knees.  
  
A cold shudder passed down Obi-Wan's spine as he remembered the last time he had seen his Master in such a position. Of course, that time Qui-Gon had not settled wearily, so much as collapsed bonelessly, shock and pain evident on his face. With a Herculaneum effort, the younger Jedi was able to relegate the image to where it remained hidden in his mind. He would never forget that fateful day, but he had no desire to ever relive it.  
  
"No Master, my life has been that of a Jedi, nothing more and nothing less. And it is not cynicism, it is the truth; but I do not wish to spend this time arguing. You may only be an apparition of my own mind, but it still brings me great joy to see you. Can't we just enjoy whatever time we may have?" At the end, Obi-Wan had taken on an almost desperate pleading manner, the frustrations and pain of the past four years eking through.  
  
"Oh my Padawan, my Obi-Wan. As much as I would love to sit here and just talk with you, there is much work to be done. We don't have the time to waste," Qui-Gon answered regretfully.  
  
"No." Obi-Wan stated clearly, his dead gaze rising from where it had fallen to the field beneath his boots.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon questioned carefully. He no longer shared a link to his Padawan and he could not sense anything from his apprentice in the Force. The only gauge of Obi-Wan's emotions he had was the look in the young Knight's eyes. Nothing had ever frightened the Jedi Master more, not even the Sith's lightsaber burning through his chest, than the desolation apparent in the stormy gray eyes.  
  
"No. I have dedicated my life, my energy, my very SOUL to carrying out your dying wish, you will grant me this one request." The vehemence in Obi-Wan's tone startled Qui-Gon. It barely concealed the welling rage and despair he could now see in his Padawan.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"I'm sorry Padawan Skywalker, but you just missed him. Knight N'erak already went up to retrieve Master Kenobi and transport him to his shuttle. Do you want me to take a message in case he passes by here on his way out?" the receptionist asked, unfailingly polite.  
  
Her only answer was the click of the closing comm. link.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The Council was still convened, just as Master Windu had asked of them. Entering the Chambers, he moved to the center of the floor, rather than his more customary seated position. "I come before you, not as a member of this Council, but as a Jedi with a serious accusation. I cannot make these claims while sitting amongst you, so I appear before you not as Council Member Mace Windu, but as Knight Windu - a Master of the Jedi Order."  
  
As feelings ranging from shock to amazement to a slight twinge of anger were released to the Force by the ten Councilors, Mace continued. "I have information regarding a most serious matter. I have evidence here that proves Master Yoda is and has been for the past four years, under the direct influence of the Sith Lord." 


	4. 4

Bant returned to the laboratory to find both Master Ravenna and Knight N'erak yelling into the comm. link. Trying to fathom what was going on, Bant tried to focus on just one voice. The clearest and most commanding of them all came not from the Master Healer, nor the Jedi Knight, nor even the Navirian Governor she could hear on the other end of the line. The most commanding voice came from the thirteen-year old whose tone spoke of such desperation and conviction, that she could not have tuned it out had she tried.  
  
"I am going now. I am not going to let whoever is impersonating N'erak touch my Master. Narissa will stay here and keep the line open so that you can transmit the information, but I am leaving now. I suggest you send me some backup, but if you don't hear from me within the next few hours, I guess you can assume its no longer necessary."  
  
Shocked by Anakin's words, Bant inadvertently allowed the other voices to filter back in. "Anakin, I'm going with.." Came Narissa's insistent tones.  
  
"Padawan Skywalker, I forbid." Ravenna shouted, trying to use Force persuasion.  
  
And perhaps the most astonishing of all came from N'erak. "Ok Anakin, but be careful. You don't know what you are facing, so rely on the Force to guide you." The advice, admonishments and pleadings continued unabated until Narissa's voice broke through once more.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
*********************************************  
  
The Council Members responded exactly how Mace expected them to, with one exception. Outright disbelief, horror, shock, anger and perhaps even guilt were expected. The distinctive pulse of joy, however, was disturbing. Retreating quickly into the Force to try to identify the source of such an emotion, Mace was interrupted almost immediately by the unmistakable sound of a comm. chirp.  
  
Reaching down to his utility belt to retrieve his comm. link, Mace was surprised to find his wasn't the one activated. Normally the Council Members turned off their comm. links while in session, as a courtesy to the other Masters. Master Windu had left his on in case Ravenna, N'erak or Bant needed him. None of the other Masters should have been receiving a comm.  
  
The blush on Master Billaba's face was enough to tell him who had left their link on. "I'm sorry, Master Windu, but I need to take this. I allowed my Padawan to go into the marketplace today unattended, and told him to contact me if something came up. Bilt wouldn't be comming me unless something has happened."  
  
At the nod from Mace, Depa left her seat and stepped out into the anteroom to take the call. Using the small reprieve to search out the source of the unabashed joy, Mace was disappointed to see that the emotion had already been suppressed. \Well, I guess that means I'll just have to dig a bit deeper to find out who had such an odd reaction, and why\  
  
Rising up out of his light meditative trance, Mace was surprised to see Depa reenter the chambers visibly upset. The younger Master paused long enough to survey the room before her gaze fell on her old Master. Approaching Master Windu, she only got half way to him when the tears began to fall.  
  
Responding with instincts honed during the decade he had spent as a Master to the Chalactan, Mace crossed the distance between them and took her into his arms, regardless of the presence of the nine other Masters.  
  
"Depa, what's wrong?" Mace asked, as he led her to his own Council chair. The other Councilors took his not so subtle hint, and silently left the chambers. Crouching down in front of her, he gently took the comm. link from her hand, fearing she might crush it with the grip she had on it.  
  
"That wasn't Bilt," Depa began, finally calming down enough to speak. "It was the Healer's ward. Bilt was attacked on his way back from the marketplace."  
  
"Will he be ok?" Mace asked, wondering why Depa had come back into the Council chambers instead of going to the ward.  
  
"No," she sobbed, her voice breaking. "He's dead."  
  
"Obi-Wan, I know that you are upset, and you have a right to be. But you are a Jedi and you need to act like one." Before Qui-Gon could finish his statement, Obi-Wan had crossed the small distance that separated them and dropped to his knees directly in front of Qui-Gon.  
  
" Act like a Jedi? I wouldn't know how to do anything else! I don't remember being anything but a Jedi, whether it was as an initiate in training, or as a Padawan to you. For once, just once in my life, I want to be something other than a Jedi. I want to be a human being, not some emotionless automaton," Obi-Wan cried, holding Qui-Gon's gaze with his own.  
  
"Do you even understand what I have been through since you left? I love Anakin, he is closer than any brother I could ever hope to have, but he has cost me so much. I don't even remember the last time I returned to the Temple without spending time in the Healer's ward. I have only had about three months of collective downtime in the four YEARS since you left me. I wouldn't mind so much, but every mission I have been sent on has been the closest to a suicide mission as it could be without actually qualifying as one. The entire Jedi Council is trying to kill me, and I find myself wondering why?"  
  
As his tirade continued, Obi-Wan was trembling visibly from the onslaught of emotions. The shock and grief of the past few days, on top of the agony he had carried with him daily for four years were finally taking their toll. Qui-Gon wanted desperately to reach out to his apprentice, to pull him into a hug and never let go. But duty called, and Obi-Wan needed to see that.  
  
"Obi-Wan, the Council is not trying to kill you. And I know your missions have been tough, did you truly think I would or could abandon you so entirely? I have been with you, even if you didn't know it. The life of a Jedi is hard, but it has its rewards. My greatest reward was seeing you grow into such a fine young Knight. You are stronger than this my Padawan, you need only fight."  
  
"I don't know if I can anymore," Obi-Wan said, his tone entirely flat. "And more than that, I am not sure I want to fight anymore."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"I need to go with him," Narissa argued, knowing that none of the Jedi would be able to stop her if she chose to leave.  
  
"I agree, you do need to help Anakin, BUT he needs this information. It will only take a few minutes to transmit it all," Ravenna argued, as N'erak and Bant went about setting up the data link.  
  
"Anakin may not have a few minutes. I don't know how you Jedi treat your children, but that boy is only thirteen-years old. He should not have to face a situation like this alone." Narissa was determined to go help Anakin, but she also understood the need to get the information. With the storm sweeping in from the mountains, it was uncertain how much longer the comm. link could stay open. If Narissa left, it would be hours before the link to Coruscant could be reconnected.  
  
"Alright," Bant agreed, as she took the comm. link back from Ravenna. "I am sending you the most important data now. The rest of it will just have to be sent later. Make sure that Anakin gets this."  
  
Once Narissa's comm. unit chimed, indicating the successful transfer, she disconnected the link. \Now, to find Anakin\  
  
*********************************************  
  
Pulling the datachip out of the uplink, N'erak studied it a moment before turning to face Bant. "What exactly did you just send to Anakin?"  
  
"The information most likely to help him help Obi-Wan," Bant replied nonchalantly. She even managed a slight grin at the horrified look Ravenna shot her after taking a closer study of the chip.  
  
"You do realize that Obi-Wan is going to kill you?" N'erak asked, handing the datachip of Obi-Wan's personal journal back to the Mon Calamarian.  
  
"Yup," Bant giggled, "but first he's gotta catch me."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Solo was checking over the rest of the hyperdrive equipment when Narissa burst into the maintenance bay. He was pretty sure that the blown dampener had affected nothing else, but he wasn't willing take the risk when a simple inspection could answer the question decisively.  
  
Turning from where the spanner coil assembly was spread before him, Solo smiled at Narissa as she came to a skidding stop. "Miss me that much, huh?"  
  
"I need your help. Anakin went to help Obi-Wan and he's going to need our assistance, whether he admits it or not," Narissa said, slightly out of breath from her quick sprint.  
  
"Oh, you just miss my company, admit it. Otherwise you could've just called your Navirian guards to help you," Solo said, rising from his position on the floor.  
  
"Actually, no I couldn't. Navira hasn't been united all that long, and our guard isn't really all that big." Narissa said hesitantly as she followed Solo out of the maintenance bay.  
  
"And.?" Solo prompted.  
  
"And they are all currently engaged taking down that rebel base. We are on our own."  
  
Leaving Depa in the confident hands of Master Gallia, Mace left the Council Chambers and took the turbo-lift down to the Healer's ward. During the short trip, he commed Master Ravenna and asked her to meet him there.  
  
\There is no way a Jedi Padawan, even if he was only eight, could be killed so easily on the streets of Coruscant. There is something going on here, and I bet it's related to the Sith\ Mace was so lost in his thoughts that he almost stepped off the lift when it came to a stop even though it was the wrong floor. Catching himself just in time, he covered the slip by moving to the side of the car to let the waiting passengers in.  
  
When the doors began to close without anyone entering, Master Windu returned to his thoughts. \But why would the Sith go after a Padawan? It makes no.\ His train of thought was interrupted as the doors stopped closing, and slammed open once more. Once again, there were no passengers waiting.  
  
Curious, Mace stepped out of the lift car and into the hallway. Looking left and then right, he still didn't see anyone. \I am definitely going to have to call maintenance on this. That was just weird\ Stepping back into the lift and signaling for the Healer's ward once more, Mace leaned against the back wall and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
The doors began to close again, but right before they would've sealed, they snapped open once more. Sighing in exasperation, Master Windu prepared to exit the lift and transfer to another one. Stepping out of the lift, he nearly ran into the waiting passenger.  
  
"Master Windu, what a surprise. I was hoping to run into you," smiled Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Anakin ran with Force-enhanced speed all the way from the transport to the med center. He only slowed when he reached the entrance to the building. Unholstering his 'saber, he cautiously entered through the wide glass doorway.  
  
\\ Obi-Wan?\\ he called through the bond, remembering the reaction he got when he called him "Master." He knew that use of the training bond had caused Obi-Wan to seize before, but he felt it was worth the risk. Even if it did cause the Master to convulse, it would act to slow down his kidnapper.  
  
With no response forthcoming, Anakin made his way to the stairway. He could take a lift, but with the aide of the Force, he could reach the upper floors faster by the stairs. He could feel his Master in the Force; the sheer energy radiating off him still blatantly obvious. Obi-Wan was still in the room where Anakin had left him, and the Padawan couldn't sense the presence of anyone else in the vicinity.  
  
\Let's hope it stays that way\ Anakin thought as he charged up the staircase. \I'd rather not have to duel someone in the middle of a Medical Center, with my Master defenseless between us\  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ravenna was both amazed and appalled at the actions of her former Padawan. It made perfect sense to send the journals to Anakin, but it was a gross violation of the Master's privacy. Bant was Obi-Wan's best friend, but even that allowed her only so much leeway.  
  
Choosing to simply avoid any mention of her Padawan's less than ethical act, Ravenna addressed N'erak. "Are you two still going to take a transport to Navira?"  
  
"I don't know. Anakin needs backup, but if Master Windu is right and we are being set-up, it might be better if others went on the rescue mission. We might just provide more incentive for an attack," N'erak said obviously pained by his own suggestion.  
  
"I know that neither of you want to abandon Obi-Wan, but I think you have a valid point N'erak. At the least, we should wait until Mace gets back from his meeting with the Council Members. He may have more of an insight," Ravenna added, already wondering why the Councilor had not yet contacted her. \It's incredible how quickly I find myself not only trusting, but also dependent on a man I didn't even really know a week ago\  
  
So much had happened in so short of a time for all involved. Within the span of a few days, Master Healer Ravenna found herself not only distrusting the institution she had dedicated her life too; she also found herself seriously considering the possibility that the Sith were in control of the Jedi Council.  
  
\I almost wish I could go back to that blissful ignorance I enjoyed so unwittingly\ she thought, as she watched Bant and N'erak argue about whether or not they should be the ones to go to Navira. It had only been a few hours since Mace Windu had sought her out, asking her assistance with a special project. At the time, she had been too distracted trying to figure out what her ex-Padawan was doing with the patient files, that she had agreed without even really listening to the Councilor.  
  
\And with that one simple "yes," I find myself in the most secretive section of the Jedi Temple, preparing to prove that Master Yoda is under the influence of a Sith, all while trying to save Obi-Wan Kenobi from becoming a Sith\ Suppressing the urge to sigh, Ravenna simply sat back on her chair and watched the continuing bickering between the two younger Jedi.  
  
Just as she was preparing to intervene, her comm. link went off. "Ravenna here."  
  
"Ravenna, its Mace. Meet me in the Healer's ward as quickly as you can get there. Tell N'erak and Bant to remain where they are."  
  
Offering an affirmative, Ravenna made her way to the exit. N'erak and Bant had overheard the comm. signal, and had stopped arguing long enough to overhear the conversation. Giving Ravenna a concerned look, Bant said something Ravenna had never thought to hear within the walls of the Jedi Temple. "Be careful."  
  
"Chancellor Palpatine," Master Windu acknowledged, with a slight bow. "What brings you to the Jedi Temple?"  
  
"My aide informed me that Master Yoda has fallen ill. I wanted to offer him my sympathies and see if there was anything I could do," Palpatine answered, the sympathetic tones practically dripping off his tongue.  
  
"Actually I had not heard anything of Master Yoda being ill," Mace hedged, a warning ringing through his mind.  
  
"Perhaps my aide was mistaken. It is difficult to get good help these days," the Chancellor offered, with a mirthless smile.  
  
"So I have heard. Would you like me to escort you back to the entrance Chancellor? It is quite easy to become lost in the Temple, usually our guests are assigned a guide," Mace said, his expression unreadable.  
  
"That won't be necessary Master Windu. Please give Master Yoda my regards, and accept my apologies on behalf of my aide's error." Palpatine stepped back from the lift doors, allowing them to close.  
  
"It really isn't a problem," Mace insisted, reaching out to keep the doors from shutting. "In fact, I was on my way down to the front desk anyway, I'd be happy to escort you." Stepping back farther into the lift so that the Chancellor could join him, Mace continued. "We wouldn't want to take you away from important Republic business any longer than necessary, now would we?"  
  
With a sick looking smile, Palpatine entered the lift with the Jedi Master. "How could I refuse such a kind offer?"  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are a Jedi Knight - you are better than this. Quit whining like a child, and get to work. I did not spend thirteen years of my life training you so that you could give up so easily!" Qui-Gon had to force himself not to wince at his own harsh words. He knew that it was the only way to get Obi-Wan back on his feet, but he didn't have to like it.  
  
"A child? You call ME a child? You have no idea what I have been through. I KILLED Garen! He was my best friend and I had to kill him. And that was only the first horrible thing I had to do in order to keep my promise to you. For four years, the Council has owned me. You sold me into slavery when you rescued your Chosen One from his bonds!" Obi-Wan jumped back to his feet and began to pace wildly.  
  
"Obi-Wan, you must calm down. You know that Anakin is the Chosen One, and you know that he must be trained. Your anger is gaining you nothing, but is bringing you dangerously close to the Dark Side," Qui-Gon yelled, jumping to his feet as well and moving so that he could keep eye contact with his apprentice, whether Obi-Wan wished it or not.  
  
When Obi-Wan said nothing, and continued his frenetic movements, Qui-Gon tried another approach. "Padawan, I know it hasn't been easy, and I know you're hurting. I wish I could've been there for you as something other than an observer, but the Force simply wouldn't allow it. You don't know how many times I wished I could take back my request, or how many times I wished we had never taken that assignment to Naboo. But, Padawan, this is the life of a Jedi. It is what we do, what Jedi have always done."  
  
Qui-Gon was preparing to continue, when Obi-Wan came to a sudden halt. Remaining silent, Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan turned on his heel and raised his gaze until he looked his former Master in the eyes. Taking a deep breath, the young Master seemed to come to a sudden decision. "I know. The Jedi life is a life of sacrifice and pain. And maybe that's why I don't want to be a Jedi any longer."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Dooku could feel the power radiating off of the Jedi's body, long before he could see it. Obi-Wan shone so brightly through the Force that even the Dark side was affected by it. \Truly amazing. the most powerful Jedi ever, and treated like day old garbage by both his Master and the Jedi Council\  
  
Taking a moment to check on Obi-Wan's "progress" through the link, Dooku was surprised to see the young Knight on what appeared to be the verge of a breakdown. \Can it really be so easy?\ The Sith asked himself, as he paused to listen in on the conversation between his former Padawan and the trapped Knight.  
  
"And maybe that's why I don't want to be a Jedi any longer." Chuckling darkly, Dooku pushed through the swinging doors to collect his prize. \Ahh, Qui-Gon, I should've known you would be the ticket to turning him. You certainly were quite helpful when it came to Xanatos.\  
  
Before Qui-Gon could say a word, Obi-Wan suddenly grabbed his temples and collapsed to the ground. "Obi-Wan!" the Master shouted as he dropped to his former apprentice's side. He reached out a hand to assist, or perhaps simply comfort, but stopped short of touching the Knight as he began to convulse.  
  
Qui-Gon could only watch in horrified silence as the younger Master suffered through the seizures. His grip on the Force was still uncertain, but Qui-Gon could feel the massive pain radiating off of Obi-Wan. The seizure continued unabated for what seemed an eternity. When Obi-Wan finally stopped, Qui-Gon reached out and pulled his former Padawan into his embrace.  
  
"Oh my Obi-Wan, why do you always have to suffer?" Not truly expecting a response, the Jedi Master simply held onto his apprentice, rocking him gently.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Dooku had just walked through the swinging doors when the Knight began to convulse violently on the table. Reaching out immediately to the Dark side of the Force, the fallen Jedi realized there was nothing he could do. He would simply have to wait until the seizure stopped before he could move the Jedi.  
  
Stepping to one side as medical personnel came flooding into the room, Dooku enhanced the cloaking Force around him until not even a Jedi would notice him. He watched in silence as the medics tried to get a droid close enough to the still glowing Obi-Wan to inject him with something to stop the seizures. The attempt was unsuccessful, however, as the droid was rendered useless the instant it came in contact with the energy field.  
  
Temporarily stymied, the medics were left to simply watch as their patient suffered through yet another severe seizure.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Reaching the level where he could feel the presence of his Master the strongest, Anakin left the stairwell and made his way to the examination room. It was the same room that Obi-Wan had been in when Anakin left, but something about it seemed different. Reaching out to the Force, Anakin sensed nothing. Chalking it up to nothing but nerves, Anakin burst into the small room, adding to the already crowded atmosphere.  
  
"Padawan Skywalker," began the same medic that had spoken with him earlier. "We need to stop this seizure before it causes permanent damage. Can you reach your Master again and give him this?" she asked holding up a syringe filled with a bluish liquid.  
  
"What is it?" Anakin asked, before either agreeing or refusing to give it to Obi-Wan.  
  
"It will act as a suppressant. It will force his mind into a state resembling that of a deep coma. We don't have a Force suppressant available, but maybe this will serve the same purpose."  
  
Reaching out to the Force for guidance, Anakin felt it urging him to refuse. Before he could speak, however, he felt another nudge from the Force. It felt different, colder and closer somehow, but it was clearly telling him to proceed. Confused by the conflicting responses, Anakin found himself once again relying on his own judgment.  
  
"Give it to me, I'll try to reach him again."  
  
*********************************************  
  
As Mace watched Chancellor Palpatine exit through the front gates of the Jedi Temple, he couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that had accompanied him since meeting up with the politician. \There is no way he could know that something was wrong with Yoda, unless.\  
  
Startling the Padawan at the front-desk, Master Windu turned and raced at Force-enhanced speed to the turbo-lifts. \This is not good.\  
  
As Sidious exited the Jedi Temple, he had to work to suppress the dark laughter welling inside. \Fools, every last one of them\  
  
He had initially thought that his "mission" would be somewhat difficult: infiltrating the Temple and trying to discover who all knew of the Sith influence. Instead the task had been almost comically simple.  
  
His success had surpassed his wildest expectations. Not only had he determined that only four actually knew for certain of the influence, but he had also managed to make Master Windu suspicious of him. He hadn't expected the Master to detect the light mind probe, and had been unexpectedly thrilled when the Jedi did seem to recognize that something was wrong.  
  
\Perhaps this will be even easier than I thought.\  
  
*********************************************  
  
Holding the syringe firmly in hand, Anakin slowly approached the field surrounding his Master. The first time he had attempted to reach Obi-Wan, he had been pulled into the Master's mind without having any semblance of control. This time he hoped that he could exert some influence over the situation.  
  
As he entered the field of energy, Anakin felt the same strange tingling he had felt before, but it seemed much stronger. Curious, Anakin paused and reached out to the Force. A familiar presence washed over him, one he had not felt in over four years. "Master Qui-Gon?" the Padawan managed, before he felt the inexorable and irresistible pull reach out for him again.  
  
Trying to resist long enough to inject the syringe, Anakin found that he simply wasn't powerful enough. It was almost as if the power he had felt before was being supplemented by the essence he recognized as Master Qui- Gon. \Why is Master Qui-Gon trying to pull me in?\ Anakin wondered, just as his world faded to black.  
  
*********************************************  
  
As he burst out of the turbo-lift on the Healer's floor, Mace went immediately in search of Ravenna. He knew that she was there, as he could feel her presence in the Force, but without a more direct connection, such as a Master/Padawan bond, he couldn't get an exact location of her.  
  
Rushing through the hallway, he glanced quickly into each of the open rooms, searching for the familiar dark-haired figure. It was only when he had nearly reached the end of the hall that he saw her. Rushing into the room, he was surprised to see her working to prepare a travel med-kit.  
  
"Ravenna?" Mace asked, as he entered the room to stand behind her. He had wanted to ask her to check on the autopsy results of the Padawan, to see if any DNA evidence had been found. He was hoping he could match it to Palpatine and finally unmask the Sith Lord. Ravenna, apparently, had other tasks in mind.  
  
"Master Windu," Ravenna greeted, as she continued to gather the supplies. "I will be ready to go in just a minute. I wanted to make sure I have everything I need to do a full examination."  
  
"Go?" Mace asked, thoroughly confused. He had expected that Ravenna might find out about the Padawan and assume that was what he had called her for, but she shouldn't need to travel anywhere to check on the results or complete her own study.  
  
"To the Senate," Ravenna said, stopping her movements and turning to face the befuddled Councilor. "That is what you called me for right?"  
  
"For Palpatine?" Mace asked, wondering how the Healer could possibly have found out about his suspicions.  
  
"Was he injured too?" Ravenna asked, her features betraying her horror at the thought.  
  
"Ravenna, what are you talking about?" the Master finally exploded, tired of being confused.  
  
"The Dark Side attack at the Senate?" Ravenna asked, clearly expecting Mace to know what she was talking about. "I'm assuming that's what you called me for, though I must admit I am curious to know how you knew it was going to happen."  
  
"Attack on the Senate?" Mace echoed, his mind automatically lowering the shields he had raised during the encounter with Chancellor Palpatine and reaching out to the Force. He was surprised to feel the resonance of fear and pain clearly clouding it.  
  
"Yes, didn't you feel it? I don't think there's a Force Sensitive in the Galactic Core who didn't pick up on such a vicious attack. I had no idea Senator Amidala was Force-Sensitive, let alone able to project so well."  
  
This time, when Anakin Skywalker opened his eyes, he found himself standing in the middle of a verdant green field, a flawless blue sky above him. Surprised at the change from the swirling gray mists, the Padawan almost didn't notice the two figures hunched together in the distance.  
  
\Is Master Qui-Gon really here? Or is just another illusion?\ Anakin asked himself as he jogged to where the two sat.  
  
"I am really here, Anakin," Qui-Gon said, looking up from where he still cradled Obi-Wan. "It's good to see you Ani," he added with a small smile.  
  
Too stunned to speak, Anakin simply dropped to his knees beside Qui-Gon and reached a hand out to his still-unconscious Master. "Will he be alright?" the Padawan asked, foregoing any greeting to the man he had missed almost nightly for four years.  
  
"I don't know Ani, I really don't. Obi-Wan is a fighter, and he is stronger than we give him credit for. This, however, might just prove to be too much."  
  
"What do you mean by 'this'?" Anakin asked, finding and holding the older Jedi's gaze. The look in the Master's eyes was almost enough to make the apprentice regret his question. Almost, but not enough. Anakin Skywalker was worried about his Master, and he was tired of only finding more questions each time he looked for answers. He wasn't sure how Qui-Gon had managed to appear to him or his Master, but he wasn't going to let the opportunity go.  
  
"Anakin, I will never regret freeing you, nor will I regret asking that you be trained. However, there are many things I regret about the way I went about assuring you would become a Jedi Knight." Qui-Gon's eyes took on a hazy look, almost as if he were truly looking back into the past, and feeling remorse for much of what he saw.  
  
When the Master's hesitation had stretched to almost a half-minute, Anakin found he could not contain his patience. "What do you mean, there were things you regret? What things? Is this why my Master is always so tired and sad?" Anakin found his anger at the situation and the many, many unanswered questions boiling over into his tone of voice. The Padawan wasn't necessarily mad at Qui-Gon, but he felt that the older Master had much to answer for.  
  
"Anakin," Qui-Gon said soothingly, trying to calm the furious young Jedi. "You need to calm down. Your anger is justified, but you need to release it to the Force. This is neither the time nor the place to indulge in such a show of emotion."  
  
"You did this didn't you?" Anakin asked, as the pieces began to fall together. "This is your fault isn't it?"  
  
"Anakin," Qui-Gon began, but he was stopped by a moan from Obi-Wan. The younger Master was awake, and had overheard both Qui-Gon and Anakin. Sitting up rather shakily, Obi-Wan looked first to his Master and then to his apprentice. "Please, don't do this. I haven't asked for much in my life, but please, please don't do this."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Do we know what happened?" Mace asked as he helped Ravenna carry the medical supplies to the small Coruscanti transport.  
  
"Reports are still coming in, and we haven't really been able to determine much through the Force, but it appears that the Sith made his move during Senator Amidala's address to the Loyalist committee. Luckily, only a few members of the Senate were in attendance, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been." Ravenna finished loading the last bag and pulled out her comm. link. "Excuse me a minute," the Healer said. "I'm going to comm. Bant and N'erak and tell them to meet us at the Senate. I could use Bant's help, and I'm sure N'erak could be of use as well."  
  
"Of course," Mace said automatically, as he climbed into the transport and started the engines. He wasn't entirely comfortable having Bant and N'erak involved in the investigation. Not because he didn't trust them, but because it left them more vulnerable to attack. The Temple may not have been exactly safe as of late, but it was still better than anywhere else. Having the only four that knew of the Sith infiltration of the Jedi Council in the same place seemed rather foolhardy.  
  
As he heard the comm. link go through, Mace motioned to Ravenna. Excusing herself from the comm., Ravenna turned to Master Windu. "Ravenna, I don't think you should ask Bant or N'erak to come. I think it makes better sense for them to remain at the Temple where they can set up the lab for the incoming samples. That way we won't waste as much time." Ravenna seemed about to say something when she caught the look on Mace's face. Suddenly realizing what he was trying to tell her, the Healer nodded and took up the comm. line again.  
  
Satisfied that Ravenna would assure her former apprentice's safety, Mace turned his thoughts back to the Senate. \If Palpatine was with me when the attack occurred, he couldn't have done it. And it must have been a powerful Force-wielder to generate such a ripple through the Force. We know one of the Sith was killed on Naboo four years ago, and surely not enough time has passed for the Master to have trained another apprentice so well, or for the apprentice to have taken on another so highly trained. That means that whoever was behind that attack had to have been the remaining Sith from the Naboo incident\  
  
Sighing heavily, Mace leaned back in his seat, a scowl covering his features. \And since it is highly unlikely that a Sith Lord would choose someone as dominant and as old as Palpatine for an apprentice, it appears that the Chancellor isn't a Sith, let alone a Darksider. Which means we are back to square one\  
  
When Ravenna ended the comm. link and stepped into the transport, she noticed the disgusted look on Master Windu's face. "What's wrong?" she asked, as she adjusted the remaining medical packs on her lap.  
  
"Nothing," Mace practically growled. "I just thought I had something there for a minute, and now I realize that I was wrong."  
  
"Is it something you want to go over with me?" Ravenna asked as Mace jockeyed the transport into the continuous stream of Coruscant traffic. "Maybe I can provide some insight, or at least act as a sounding board."  
  
"No," the Councilor sighed. "It was nothing, just my suspicions getting the best of me."  
  
Shooting the Master a concerned look, Ravenna chose to not comment on his remarks. After a brief hesitation, she continued briefing him on the information gathered from the Senate attack.  
  
"No one actually saw the Sith, but he must have been close by. His timing was impeccable. Amidala had just begun to wrap up her speech, stressing the need for continued emphasis on Democracy when the Sith struck. The other Senator's are quite upset, understandably, but from what we've been able to ascertain, it appears that the Senator was able to fight off the attack for at least a few minutes."  
  
"Fight it off?" Mace asked, turning his attention from the traffic around him to face the Healer. "How could she possibly have fought off an attack from a Sith Lord?"  
  
"We're not entirely sure. That's part of what we need to determine. None of the Jedi assigned to the Senate even knew Amidala was Force-sensitive, let alone as strong as she obviously was."  
  
"Was?" Master Windu questioned, his gaze returning to the snarling Coruscanti traffic.  
  
Ravenna sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, the Senator did not survive the attack."  
  
"Well that was odd," Bant said, turning to face where N'erak sat studying the data terminal Ravenna had been using.  
  
"What's that?" N'erak asked, distracted by the information flashing across the screen.  
  
"Didn't you hear any of the conversation I just had with Master Ravenna?" Bant asked, amusement warring with frustration in her voice.  
  
"Master Ravenna called?" N'erak asked, still staring at the terminal.  
  
"Yes, she just called and told me that she's decided to join the Sith and not to expect her back until she has received full training in the use of the Dark Side," Bant said, curious as to whether or not the Knight was listening to her at all.  
  
"Oh, ok." N'erak answered distractedly.  
  
Not one to give up without a fight, Bant pressed on. "And she said to tell you to expect to be her first victim. She says she plans on tying you naked to one of the Temple spires and dousing you in Alderaani fire ants."  
  
"WHAT?" N'erak yelled, as Bant's words finally sunk in.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder if I would have to brandish my lightsaber just to get your attention," Bant joked as N'erak finally turned to face her.  
  
"I'm sorry. There is just something about this data here, it's reminding me of something, or maybe the Force is trying to tell me something. I'm not sure, I just get this odd vibe from it," N'erak said standing up from the data terminal and absentmindedly beginning to pace. "I don't know what it is, but something is telling me that there is more here than what we are seeing."  
  
"N'erak, don't you think there is already enough here to worry about without delving any deeper?" Bant suggested, only partially in jest.  
  
In the blink of an eye, N'erak crossed the room and grabbed the Mon Calamarian up in a giant bear hug. Unsure of whether to defend herself, or offer an embrace in return, Bant simply stood patiently and waited for the Knight to speak.  
  
The wait was not long. Releasing the Healer as quickly as he had grabbed her, N'erak laughed aloud. "Congratulations Master Bant, I think you may have just solved this entire puzzle."  
  
"N'erak?" Bant asked, still unsure of whether or not to prepare for another 'attack.'  
  
"When my Master began training me in undercover operations, he stressed one thing above all others." N'erak began, quickly moving away from the Healer and back to the data terminal. "If it appears that no matter how deep you dig, there's always another layer, you are digging in the wrong spot."  
  
"Uh huh," Bant mumbled, as she moved to stand over N'erak's shoulder.  
  
"In other words, we are focusing on the wrong thing. There is simply too much information here to find anything useful. We need to 'dig in another spot.'" N'erak grinned as he pulled out his comm. link. Upon reaching the front desk, N'erak winked at Bant as he spoke to the Padawan answering the call.  
  
"This is Knight N'erak. I have a meeting with Master Yoda, and can't seem to find him. Could you possibly check the internal Temple sensors and tell me where I could locate him?"  
  
*********************************************  
  
Dooku remained cloaked in the corner as the Jedi Padawan entered the room. For a moment, the Sith was certain the apprentice had sensed him, but then the young Jedi continued into the room without even glancing towards the corner.  
  
\This one might bear watching\ Dooku thought, as he found himself impressed by the level of Force skill the young one was wielding.  
  
As he watched the medic try to convince the apprentice to use the syringe of suppressant on his Master, Dooku reached out to the Dark side of the Force. \\Yes, use it young one. It will help your Master\\  
  
If the Padawan could get the seizures to stop, than Dooku would be able to take his prize to his ship. The suppressant may delay his plans for Obi-Wan somewhat, but it would be worth it if it meant getting him to the transport and off planet sooner.  
  
The apprentice seemed to hesitate briefly, before coming to a decision. Dooku watched as the Padawan approached the blue field and crossed through it without a problem. \Good. Than chances are I can do the same thing\ The Sith hadn't really been worried about the field, but it was good to see the young Jedi cross it so easily.  
  
As the Padawan reached out to touch his Master, Dooku was surprised to feel a shudder in the Force. He was even more startled, however, when the apprentice collapsed at his Master's side. When several minutes passed with no change in the Padawan's unconscious condition, Dooku decided to make his move.  
  
Bringing the Force to bear on the minds of the medics, convincing them to leave the room and forget they had ever been there, Dooku left his cloaked corner. Easily crossing into the field, he made sure not to make contact with either of the unconscious Jedi. Using the toe of his boot to nudge the syringe out of the Padawan's hand, Dooku felt an urge to chuckle.  
  
\Can it really be this easy?\ The Sith wondered, as he injected the contents of the entire syringe into the Jedi Padawan.  
  
As Mace and Ravenna entered the teeming hall of the Senate, they were intercepted by one of the Senator's personal security guards. "Master Windu?" The guard questioned. At Mace's affirmative nod, the guard motioned for the two Jedi to follow him. "I have someone here that needs to speak to you."  
  
Sharing a glance, Mace and Ravenna followed as the guard led them away from the main Senate floor and into a small turbo-lift. "Where exactly are we going?" Ravenna asked, as the lift began its rapid ascent.  
  
"To Senator Amidala's private offices." The dark skinned guard answered, offering nothing in his posture, expression, or surface thoughts that gave either Jedi an indication of what was going on. As the lift came to a stop, Mace placed a hand on the small of Ravenna's back, appearing to guide her off of the lift. In actuality, the Master was using it to facilitate mental communication.  
  
\\I sense a disturbance in the Force here. It appears that something important is being concealed from us\\ Mace sent.  
  
\\I have a feeling that we might be rather surprised with who exactly is so anxious to see us\\ Ravenna answered, turning slightly and flashing a small smile at the Councilor.  
  
As the two Jedi followed the guard to the sealed entryway of the Senator's offices, Mace kept in physical contact with Healer Ravenna. He wasn't sure what the Force was trying to tell him, but he wanted every advantage he could get in such an unfamiliar and uncomfortable situation.  
  
\\Surprised doesn't began to explain it\\ Mace replied, as the doors slid open to reveal the former Queen of Naboo waiting to greet them.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"I have not asked for that much from either of you two, but this time I am asking, no, I am demanding that you stop this nonsense," Obi-Wan said, his voice growing stronger with the force of his conviction. "Now is not the time for this," the younger Master said, in an unconscious parody of the conversation he had just held with Qui-Gon.  
  
"You are absolutely correct Obi-Wan. I apologize for my distraction," Qui- Gon said, his diplomatic background making an appearance. While Obi-Wan tended to offer sarcastic remarks at the oddest of times, Qui-Gon tended to turn to diplomacy in seemingly unnecessary situations. \Some things never change.\ the younger Master thought, as he offered a small smile to his former Master.  
  
"I'm sorry Master," Anakin spoke up, feeling ashamed of his display of temper. The Padawan still harbored suspicions about Qui-Gon's actions four years ago, but he would keep them to himself for the time being.  
  
Offering a fond smile to his apprentice, Obi-Wan rose shakily to his feet. "I think we should concentrate on figuring out how to get out of here," he said, gesturing to the plain before him. "As pleasant as this is, I would prefer to be in control of my own mind."  
  
Rising to his feet to offer support to his Master if necessary, Anakin offered a suggestion. "When I tried to contact you through the training bond before, you started to convulse and I had to pull the energy back. The force I used to retract it seemed to almost throw me out. Maybe you should try to reach me through the training bond and see if it has the same effect."  
  
"I don't want to risk hurting you Padawan," Obi-Wan said, leaning on Anakin and accepting the support he offered. "If it really was your attempt to contact me that caused the convulsions, than I cannot risk doing the same thing to you. I am still not fully recovered from it, and it wouldn't do us any good to cripple you as well."  
  
"Perhaps you could try to contact me," Qui-Gon offered, feeling oddly bereft as he watched his Padawan turn to another for support. Qui-Gon had always been the one to support Obi-Wan before, and it was somewhat distressing to see another in his position. He was glad that Obi-Wan and Anakin had formed such a close bond, but it only served to emphasize his continued absence in their lives.  
  
"Do you think that would work?" Obi-Wan asked, turning to give a skeptical look to his former Master. "Is our bond even intact any longer?"  
  
"There's only one way to find out," Qui-Gon said with a soft smile.  
  
"Do you really think that Master Yoda is going to agree to speak with us in front of the Council?" Bant asked as she trailed N'erak out of the turbo- lift.  
  
"Who says we are going to try to talk to Master Yoda in front of the Council?" N'erak responded, as he led the way down the corridor.  
  
"Well, considering the fact we just took the turbo-lift all the way up the central spire, and the only thing that is all the way up the central spire is the Council Chambers, I pretty much figured it out," Bant said sarcastically.  
  
"You know, it's a good thing you are a Healer." N'erak laughed.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Bant growled, grabbing the Knight's arm in an attempt to turn him around to face her.  
  
"Well, if you were a Knight, logic like that would probably get you killed," he said, easily slipping out of her grasp.  
  
"Wha." Realization hit before Bant could even complete her angry retort. As N'erak stopped before the door to the small mediation chamber, the Healer clamped her jaw shut and shot the Knight a nasty look.  
  
Chuckling softy N'erak pressed the door chime. When the door swished open, he bowed mockingly and motioned for Bant to enter ahead of him. "After you, oh great detective," he whispered under his breath.  
  
Luckily Master Yoda was still submerged in meditation, and didn't notice as the Mon Calamarian used her extensive knowledge of humanoid anatomy to elbow N'erak in a most effective spot. "You might want to see a Healer for that," Bant whispered back, as she stepped around the stooped Knight and entered the small room.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Senator Amidala," Mace greeted, bowing to the supposedly deceased politician. "It is quite a surprise to see you. We had received word that you were.injured. in an attack."  
  
Before the Senator could answer, the guard who had escorted the Jedi spoke up. "Unfortunately, the "Senator" was attacked. It was only because of a simple security test that it was Senator Amidala's decoy that was giving the speech and not the Senator herself."  
  
"Lieutenant Typho, you and I both know it was more than that," Amidala spoke up for the first time. Turning to address the Jedi, both Mace and Ravenna were struck by the distress apparent in the usually calm and collected politician. "Corde had a feeling that something was going to happen. She suggested that we implement our decoy strategy as a test run. She convinced me that it was a good idea to see if she could pass as the "Senator" amongst those who know me well. If I had known that something like this was going to happen, I would have just cancelled the speech. Instead, Corde is dead because of me."  
  
"Senator, there is no way you could've known that something like this was going to happen. Even Corde wasn't sure that her feelings of unease were anything more than just that: feelings. If anyone would've known something was going to happen, it would have been her," Typho said, completely ignoring the two Jedi in his attempt to console the upset Senator.  
  
"Did Corde know she was Force-Sensitive?" Ravenna asked, wondering if the decoy had received some kind of warning through the Force.  
  
"Yes," Amidala said. "She spent some time training with the Jedi that was sent to Naboo after the Trade Federation Invasion. Master Yoda recognized her suppressed ability and had recommended she train with the Jedi and try to increase her potential."  
  
"Corde trained with Knight Kenobi?" Master Windu asked, his confusion evident in his expression.  
  
"No, with the Jedi that arrived after Knight Kenobi and the rest of the Council left," Amidala answered, obviously perplexed at the Councilor's question.  
  
"Senator Amidala, forgive me, but I think you must be mistaken. The Jedi Council did not send anyone to Naboo after Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker left."  
  
Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan focused on the link he could feel thrumming gently between him and Anakin. Once he had the bond visualized, he gently pushed it aside and searched for another, less vibrant bond. The young Master was certain that the link he had shared with Qui-Gon had dissolved at the elder Jedi's death, but he was willing to make the attempt if there was even a slim possibility it could lead to an escape.  
  
Even as he turned most of his focus to searching for the links present in his mind, Obi-Wan kept part of his attention on his "physical" surroundings. He still could not sense his actual body, but he didn't want to lose the connections he had formed to create the plain and conjure up Qui-Gon. \Of course, this is probably a complete waste of time, considering my Master really isn't here, and is only an illusion. But I guess it doesn't hurt to try anyway.\  
  
With his focus split, Obi-Wan could barely hear Anakin's and Qui-Gon's voices, and what he could understand wasn't enough to tell him what they were saying. He could pick up on the emotions present in their tones, but beyond that his attention was too divided to pick-up the actual subject of their conversation.  
  
\Well, what do you know. Maybe Qui-Gon really is here\ he thought, as he suddenly came across a shadowed bond echoing across the void in his mind. Reaching out to it, Obi-Wan was surprised by the feeling of dread that permeated through him as he came in contact with the link. \That's odd. I know that Qui-Gon is dead, but I wouldn't expect a bond with him ever being so. cold\  
  
Before he had a chance to study the link any closer, Obi-Wan was drawn from his mind by the frantic tones he could hear coming from his apprentice. Focusing all of his attention on the "physical" plain he inhabited, Obi-Wan opened his eyes to find only Qui-Gon. "Where's Anakin?" the younger Master asked, as he scanned the surroundings, hoping to see his Padawan.  
  
"I'm not sure." At the tone of Qui-Gon's voice, Obi-Wan immediately stopped his survey and turned to face his former Master.  
  
"What is it?" the younger Jedi asked, as he took in both the Master's tone of voice and facial expression. In all of the years Obi-Wan had spent as Qui-Gon's apprentice, he had never known his Master to show fear.  
  
"Before he disappeared, Anakin managed to connect briefly to both his physical body and the Force," Qui-Gon said before pausing, seemingly to gauge Obi-Wan's reaction.  
  
"And?" Obi-Wan asked, even more disturbed by Qui-Gon's hesitation.  
  
"He managed to say something just before he disappeared completely. Sith."  
  
*********************************************  
  
As Solo and Narissa approached the Navirian Medical center, the ex-smuggler began to feel uneasy. Something about this whole situation seemed strange, and it seemed too risky to attempt to enter the med center without more information.  
  
"Hold up," Solo called out, as he reached over and snagged the jogging Narissa's arm.  
  
"What are you doing? We know Anakin went to the Med center, and we know he's going to need help, so what are we waiting for?" Narissa asked as she stopped and turned to face Solo.  
  
"Something isn't right about this. I don't think we should just rush in there without a better idea of what is going on," Solo said as he released her and automatically reached down to straighten his blaster after the run from the transport.  
  
"Of course something isn't right about this!" Narissa yelled, exasperated. "What could possibly be right about it? The fact that something or someone is trying to kidnap an incapacitated Jedi Knight, a thirteen-year old boy is in the Medical Center brandishing a deadly weapon, or the fact that a governor of a planet is running around and playing commando with an ex- smuggler: which one of these things could you possibly classify as 'right'?"  
  
"Narissa, I realize that you are worried about Obi-Wan and Anakin, but stop to think. What possible good could we do by running up into that building and chasing after Anakin? He may only be a boy, but that boy has powers and abilities we can only dream of. We aren't going to be able to help him like this," Solo said, trying to calm the irate governor.  
  
"Ok, than how are we going to help him?" Narissa asked, understanding that Solo did have a point.  
  
"By finding out where this "N'erak" came from and preventing him from getting back there," Solo said as he turned and began jogging away from the Med Center.  
  
"Where are we going?" Narissa questioned, hurrying to catch up.  
  
"Back to the landing field," Solo called over his shoulder.  
  
Realizing what Solo was up to Narissa ran alongside him as they hurried back to the transport bay. If they could find the ship that "N'erak" had used, they could disable it and prevent him from taking off with Obi-Wan.  
  
As they reached the outskirts of the field, Solo slowed and pulled something that looked vaguely like a comm. link off of his belt. Activating it, he slowly began to turn in a circle, almost as if he was scanning with it. When the device gave off a beep he grinned.  
  
"Gotcha," Solo said as he hooked the device back onto his belt. At Narissa's confused expression he smiled even wider. Tapping where the device was once more hooked securely he explained. "Came across this on Risa Prime. Almost ended my career as a smuggler before it had ever really started. Can't hide nothing from this baby, not even a distortion field will fool it."  
  
Turning to the seemingly empty area Solo had indicated with the scanner, Narissa shared his grin. "And why would anyone have need for a distortion field, unless they were trying to hide something."  
  
"Or someone," Solo added as they cautiously approached the concealed ship.  
  
"Corde would not have lied about something like that," Amidala argued, fervently defending her fallen friend. "There was a Jedi on Naboo, and Corde spent almost a month in training with him."  
  
"Did you meet this Jedi?" Ravenna asked, realizing Master Windu was at a loss for words. It was obviously not the Councilor's intent to infer that Corde had lied, but any continued questioning on his part might foster such an image.  
  
"I did not," Amidala answered honestly. "I am not sure that anyone met him but Corde, as we were all quite busy with the rebuilding and restoration of our planet."  
  
"I met him once," one of the Senator's assistants offered. "He had his cloak raised, so I did not really get to see his face, and he left before I had a chance to speak with him, but I did see him once."  
  
"Where did you see him at?" Ravenna questioned. She wasn't sure if it was important, but something told her that any information, no matter how seemingly irrelevant, would prove useful.  
  
"I had gone looking for Corde when she didn't show up for dinner. I actually had to search for her for quite a bit before I finally came across them. They must have needed privacy for something, considering where they were. I, for one, would never choose to spend any amount of time there," the young woman actually shivered as the memory played out.  
  
Before continuing, the assistant looked to the Senator, as if asking permission. When Amidala gave an almost imperceptible nod, she spoke again. "The Jedi was standing up, but Corde was sitting on the stone slab. I guess she was meditating or something, since she had her eyes closed and all, but the Jedi was standing over her with his hands on her shoulders. His head was bent down, so I couldn't tell if his eyes were open, but he knew the instant I saw him. I knew that Jedi could move fast, but that was creepy the way he just disappeared."  
  
"Disappeared?" Mace prompted when it appeared that she had finished.  
  
"Well, not exactly disappeared. I was standing on the bridge when he noticed I was there. He went through one of the archways and was gone before I had even gotten more than halfway across," the assistant clarified.  
  
"Bridge?" Ravenna asked. "Where exactly were you?"  
  
Before the assistant could answer, the description of the location struck a chord in Master Windu. Turning to the Senator, he realized that she had also recognized where the assistant was describing.  
  
The young woman, oblivious to the horrified looks on both the Senator and Councilor's face, answered the Master Healer's query. "Oh they were in that horrible place - the place where they perform the cremations."  
  
*********************************************  
  
As Chancellor Palpatine made his way through the Senate Halls, he had to pause several times to extend condolences and offer sympathies to the Senators who had been witness to the attack. The Senate had not yet been informed of the decoy ruse, and still believed that Senator Amidala was dead.  
  
\If these men and women are truly the 'best and brightest' of the planets they represent, it is a wonder that the Republic has survived at all\ Palpatine was always amazed at the herd mentality that occurred within the Republic Senate, even as he had used it to secure his ascension to Chancellor.  
  
Once he had made his way through the masses on the Senate floor, the Chancellor entered one of the turbo-lifts and commanded it to take him to the floor where Amidala's offices were located. He knew that the Senator still lived, in fact he was the reason she was alive.  
  
He had briefly entertained the idea of actually killing Padme, but had decided she might still prove useful. \One never knows when it might pay to have such a powerful 'ally'\ Of course, the Senator was not truly his ally, as she did not know about his alternate identity. But she was an ally to Chancellor Palpatine, and had already proven quite useful on a number of issues.  
  
As the lift finished its ascent, and Palpatine stepped into the quiet hallway, he took a moment to enjoy the successes of the day. \Not only has this guaranteed the passage of the Senate Security Bill, eliminated the oft uncontrollable Corde, and taken away any suspicions the Jedi may have harbored about Chancellor Palpatine but it has also given me the opportunity to kill three people\ The Sith Lord usually left the executions to his apprentice and minions. It was not often that Sidious himself felt the visceral thrill that came from sucking the Life Force out of one of his enemies.  
  
As he approached the Senator's office, Palpatine allowed his smile to fade and a look of concerned compassion to take its place. Inside, however, the Sith Lord was still enjoying his many victories. \It has been a great day indeed\  
  
"Did he say anything else?" Obi-Wan asked as his mind automatically went to work trying to decipher what his apprentice meant. \Anakin was obviously trying to tell me something. well, he was either trying to give me a message or he was exercising that less-than-impressive vocabulary of his again\ Early on in Anakin's apprenticeship, Obi-Wan had had to work diligently to rid his Padawan of a great deal of his everyday language. It was not considered good diplomacy when a Jedi referred to a foreign diplomat as a pile of animal dung, even if it was done in Huttesse.  
  
"No, not anything that I was able to understand anyway," Qui-Gon answered, as he tried to draw on the Force to enhance his memory. "Anakin and I were having a discussion while we were waiting for you to determine whether or not there was a link. Anakin became quite upset, and tried to release his emotions into the Force. That's when he realized he couldn't touch or feel it."  
  
"He couldn't feel the Force and he didn't realize it until he tried to release his anger into it?" Obi-Wan didn't even have to question what emotion it was that his Padawan tried to release. Anakin had more in common with Obi-Wan than the Master liked to admit. As a Padawan, Obi-Wan had fought a constant battle with his temper, and Anakin was following right in his footsteps.  
  
"Well, he was rather distracted." Qui-Gon hedged. He didn't want to admit to Obi-Wan that Anakin and he had launched right back into their disagreement the moment the Knight had focused his attention elsewhere. As a Jedi Master, Qui-Gon should have had better control of the situation and not allowed it to degenerate into an argument.  
  
"You were arguing." Obi-Wan stated bluntly. He may once have been Padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn, but now he was a Jedi Master in his own right. Obi-Wan had always greatly respected Master Jinn, even when he was merely an initiate. But now that they were equals, he no longer had to defer to the Master or accept his dissembling.  
  
"We were arguing." Qui-Gon admitted after a brief hesitation. "It had only gone on for a few moments when Anakin realized he had lost his connection to the Force. He was able to regain it briefly, just long enough to connect with his physical body, but then he lost control again and disappeared."  
  
"I'm going to try to reach him through our bond," Obi-Wan proclaimed after mulling over his options. "I know that I risk having another seizure, but I need to know if Anakin's ok."  
  
"Are you sure that that is wise? Perhaps you should continue to try to reach me through our bond, otherwise you risk draining yourself and losing the chance to escape," Qui-Gon said softly. He knew that Obi-Wan wanted to assure himself that Anakin was all right, but he couldn't take the risk. The last seizure had severely affected the Knight, and the next would probably drain all of his remaining energy.  
  
Torn, Obi-Wan did not respond. Instead he tried to arrive at an acceptable compromise. \I can't abandon Anakin, I need to know that he is well, and try to help him. Yet I can't risk convulsing again and losing my only chance for escape\ Unconsciously, Obi-Wan had dropped to his knees on the ground, assuming a meditative posture.  
  
\But, if I reach out to Qui-Gon and fail, I won't have the energy to help Anakin. And, even if I succeed in reaching my Master, I might not be able to return to my physical body anyway\  
  
As the Knight examined his options, Qui-Gon stood silently over him. After several minutes had passed with no response from Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon roused him. "Obi-Wan, you must make a choice. We don't have the time for this."  
  
Opening his eyes from where they had fallen closed, Obi-Wan turned his piercing gaze to the older Jedi. Rising swiftly to his feet, he used a phrase he had not had opportunity for in over four years. "Yes Master."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Dooku was amazed at how quickly the Jedi Padawan had succumbed to the sedative. \Apparently he has not yet reached the level of training necessary to fight off such external influences\ Dooku had feared that Anakin would bring the Force to bear immediately on the drug, allowing him to regain consciousness almost instantaneously. Instead, several minutes had passed with no response from either of the unconscious Jedi.  
  
After the Sith was convinced enough time had passed to be assured Anakin was well and truly out of the way, Dooku continued with his plan. Reaching out to the Force, he called a nearby anti-grav stretcher up to the med bed. Being careful not to touch the Knight, Dooku levitated Obi-Wan onto the stretcher. Securing the belts across the Jedi, Dooku then turned and moved to exit the exam room.  
  
Just as he got to the swinging doors, he hesitated and turned back. "Young one, you might just prove useful." Calling another stretcher to him, Dooku levered Anakin up and onto it. Securing the Padawan just as tightly as his Master, Dooku then moved his two "patients" out into the hallway. Bringing the Force to bear on a young medic's mind, the Sith acquired an assistant in guiding the second stretcher.  
  
As the impromptu procession made its way out of the Navirian Medical Center and towards the spaceport, Dooku concealed all four from any curious stares. When the transport was finally in view, the Sith released his hold on the medic and turned her back towards the med center. As the ramp of the ship began to lower Dooku reached out and laid his hand on the defenseless Master's chest. "You see, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I said you would soon be ours, and now. now Knight Kenobi, you are MINE."  
  
Before either Mace or Ravenna could question the assistant any further, the door to the Senator's offices chimed. "I'll find out who it is," Typho offered, seeing the hesitation on the part of the two Jedi. It was not yet time to reveal that the Senator lived, and it wouldn't be until they could find out why she had become a target for the Sith.  
  
"Can we move into one of your more private offices?" Mace asked, as Typho made his way to the door. No matter where she stood in the outer office, Amidala would be visible to the visitor.  
  
"Of course," the Senator answered, as she led the way into her private office. A doorway separated it from the anteroom, and would prevent anyone from discovering that the Senator still lived. Mace, Ravenna, Senator Amidala and two of her guards all crowded into the smaller room. The other assistants remained out in the anteroom, leading credence to the idea that Amidala was dead and they were in mourning.  
  
"You've picked your staff well," Mace commented, as he used a quick Force scan to determine that nothing in the anteroom would give away the ruse. He was impressed to find that all of the assistants had at least rudimentary shielding, preventing their surface thoughts from being read.  
  
"Corde helped to pick most of the assistants," Padme answered, allowing her grief to leech through into her voice. "After Queen Jamillia took office, I had to find an entire new staff. I had planned on simply retiring from politics, but the interim Senator elected after Chancellor Palpatine's ascension begged me to take her place. I couldn't refuse the chance to help represent Naboo in the Galactic Republic, but I also couldn't take any of my staff with me. The new Queen needed their guidance."  
  
"Corde did a commendable job," Master Windu said after an uncomfortable pause. Offering a nod in acknowledgement, Senator Amidala then motioned for all to be quiet. The visitor had entered the anteroom, and she wished to hear who it was.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Bant and N'erak stood respectfully off to one side of the small meditation room as they waited for Master Yoda to return to full consciousness. Yoda did nothing to acknowledge their presence, but they knew that he was aware that they were there. There was very little that happened in the Temple that escaped the notice of the oldest and most powerful of the Councilors.  
  
"Have questions you do," Master Yoda stated abruptly, rising completely from where he had been seated on the cushioned floor.  
  
"Yes," N'erak answered, though he knew that Master Yoda had not intended it as a question.  
  
"Answer what I can, I will. Unfortunate this is, hide from it I cannot." Yoda sighed heavily, all of his eight hundred plus years present in his stooped demeanor.  
  
"Master Yoda," Bant began, but then hesitated, uncertain what to say.  
  
Noticing Bant's discomfort, N'erak went to speak but was interrupted by the venerable Master. "Fear me you should not. Helped raise you in the crèche I did. Changed your diaper too, I did."  
  
"Yes, Master Yoda," Bant said with a slight blush and grin. "Master Yoda.I don't understand," she finally blurted, after yet another hesitation.  
  
Yoda merely closed his eyes and offered a sigh. When no other response was forthcoming, N'erak spoke up.  
  
"Master Yoda, we know that you were infected with the Narsicsis and influenced by the Sith, but how could you allow yourself to be led so far from the light?" N'erak questioned bluntly.  
  
"Choose this I did not," Yoda huffed. "Perhaps my Padawan you should question, if answers about straying from the light you seek." Turning his back on the two Jedi, Master Yoda returned once more to his meditation.  
  
Taking the hint to leave, N'erak and Bant both offered a slight bow before exiting the chambers. Once outside, they paused to contemplate what they had just heard.  
  
"'Perhaps my Padawan you should question?' What the heck does that mean?" Bant grumbled. "Is Master Yoda ever anything but confusing?"  
  
"Yup," N'erak grinned, glad to relieve some of the tension. "Sometimes he's just downright bewildering."  
  
Solo and Narissa had just reached the edge of the distortion field, when Narissa heard the crunch of gravel rapidly approaching. "Solo," Narissa whispered, getting the pilot's attention. "Someone's coming."  
  
Solo, looking up from where he studied the readout on yet another semi- legal device, cocked his head to listen. When the sound of footsteps came again, Solo reacted instantly. Tucking the modified datapad into his belt, he grabbed Narissa and pulled her over behind a nearby transport. As he pulled her down into a crouch, he withdrew a small tracking device from a pocket on his belt.  
  
"Is there anything you don't have on your belt?" Narissa asked quietly, as she watched Solo draw back his arm and prepare to throw the tracker.  
  
As the device attached to the still invisible hull with a barely discernable ping, Solo grinned at Narissa. "Nope."  
  
"Somehow, I don't think you are kidding me at all." Narissa observed as she took in the many-pocketed utility belt. Though bulky, the belt maintained a design that allowed the pilot full movement and flexibility. It was not unlike the utility belt worn by the Jedi Knights, though obviously containing a less-than-legal assortment of electronics and other equipment that a Jedi would never use.  
  
"I'm not," Solo answered, before turning his attention back to the concealed transport. He had planned on being aboard the transport when "N'erak" returned, but had realized that might not be possible. With that eventuality realized, Solo was glad that he had brought the undetectable tracker chip with him when he had left the Jedi Temple. With it attached firmly to the hall of the ship, Solo would be able to track it even if it went to hyperspace.  
  
"I'm glad you are so prepared," Narissa offered, in her first comment to the ex-smuggler that was anything but a criticism. Ignoring the stunned look the pilot shot her, Narissa maneuvered until she had a better view, while still hidden from the approaching figures. Even with the better position, the governor could not clearly make out the identity of any of the four, but she assumed that Obi-Wan and Anakin must be the two on the stretchers.  
  
"We have to do something," Narissa said in a hushed whisper as she watched as one of the figures turned to leave, leaving the two hover-stretchers in the care of the other.  
  
"We can't risk it," Solo muttered back. "If that guy was powerful enough to take down Anakin, we aren't going to stand a chance against him. And we can't rely on anyone here for help, since they can't even see the ship."  
  
With their attention focused solely on the "dead space" where the ship sat concealed, Narissa and Solo had been able to detect the slight shimmering that occurred as the ship's ramp was lowered. The transport was still invisible, however, and drew no attention from the passing mechanics and pilots. In fact, none of the passerby seemed to even notice the three waiting to board the ship. It was as if only Narissa and Solo could see that there was anyone there.  
  
"So we're just going to let him take off with Obi-Wan and Anakin while we hide here?" Narissa asked in disbelief. She may have teased Solo earlier, implying that he was too much of a coward to help her, but she honestly didn't believe that he could just turn his back when someone was in need of help.  
  
"I didn't say that," Solo said, as he withdrew the modified datapad again. Keying in a few commands, he then turned the device and showed the readout to Narissa.  
  
"What did you just do?" Narissa sighed, as she studied the display on the datapad. She did not understand what it said, but she understood enough to know Solo had somehow hacked into the main computer onboard the transport.  
  
"Nothing." Solo grinned. "Well, at least nothing that "N'erak's" gonna notice until it's too late."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Obi-Wan had found the second link easily this time, now that he knew it was there. Hesitating only briefly, he reached out to it gently. \I hope I'm making the right choice here.\ The young Master didn't want to abandon his apprentice, but if this worked, it would be worth the risk.  
  
As he actively connected to the link, Obi-Wan barely repressed the urge to shudder. It was so cold and dark, emitting an aura unlike anything the Knight had ever encountered. \I'm beginning to think that this couldn't possibly be connected to Qui-Gon, even if he is dead\  
  
Steadying himself by reaching out to his center, Obi-Wan activated the link. As the connection went through, the young Master couldn't contain his surprise. Before the entity at the other end of the bond had even felt Obi- Wan's questing tendril, the Jedi retracted it and returned with a start to where Qui-Gon awaited. Opening his eyes and jumping up from where he had kneeled on the ground, he turned to face the startled Jedi Master.  
  
"This is very, very bad."  
  
"Ok, aside from being a cryptic old troll, Master Yoda must have been trying to tell us something," Bant insisted as she and N'erak retreated to the seclusion of her office.  
  
"He told us that if we were interested in someone straying from the light, we should talk to his Padawan. But which Padawan did he mean, he's had over a dozen!" N'erak added as he took a seat opposite Bant's desk.  
  
"Well, we can eliminate those that have passed into the Force, as I doubt they are going to be available to answer a comm. call," Bant suggested as she dropped into her desk chair and turned on the terminal in front of her. It wasn't as secure as the one they had used earlier, but for this search a secure access shouldn't be necessary.  
  
"Ok, that leaves how many then?" N'erak asked, leaning forward in an attempt to study the datascreen with Bant.  
  
"Ummm." Bant paused, waiting for the information to come up. "Eliminating the ones that have entered the Force leaves us five. Only three of which are still on active duty."  
  
"Well, we can eliminate the three on duty, since it is unlikely that they would have turned to the darkside, yet continued to serve. Who's left after that?" N'erak questioned, straining to read the small print on the screen that was partially facing away from him.  
  
"Master Audreyac and." Bant turned from the monitor to make eye contact with N'erak, who was almost stretched across her desk trying to read the screen.  
  
"And?" N'erak asked, frustrated and tempted to climb over the desk and read the screen himself.  
  
". Master Dooku."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Lieutenant Typho, I am so sorry to hear about Corde," the voice from the doorway called.  
  
Intrigued, yet somewhat alarmed, Master Windu stretched out with his senses, trying to take an unobtrusive Force scan of the visitor. No one was supposed to know that Amidala lived and that Corde had been the one to die. Before he had even initiated the scan, Padme brushed past where he stood and opened the door to the outer office.  
  
"Chancellor Palpatine," the Senator acknowledged, foregoing any greeting. "I'm glad you could make it."  
  
"I came as soon as I heard. I cannot believe that dear Corde is dead, it seems like I spoke to her only yesterday," the Chancellor said with true grief in his voice.  
  
"We need to find out why I was a target," Padme said, as she gestured to the two Jedi. "Masters Windu and Ravenna have come from the Temple to help discover the meaning behind this vicious attack."  
  
"Chancellor," Mace and Ravenna acknowledged, each offering a slight bow.  
  
"I am glad to see you are in charge of this investigation Master Windu. If there is anything I, or any of my officers, can do to help, please let me know. We cannot allow such an attack to go unpunished," Palpatine proclaimed, his determination clear.  
  
"I regret that I must report back to my office - there is much to be done - but if you need anything don't hesitate to contact me." The last was said to Senator Amidala, as the Chancellor made his way back to the hallway door.  
  
"Thank you Chancellor. I appreciate your offer of assistance," Padme acknowledged as she stepped back into her private office where she would be invisible when the hall door opened.  
  
"It is not a problem, Senator Amidala. And please, offer my condolences to Corde's family," the Chancellor responded, waiting until the Senator was hidden once more before activating the door. Offering a nod to Typho, Palpatine stepped out into the hallway and allowed the doors to swish shut behind him.  
  
Once Mace was assured that the Chancellor had left, he turned to speak to Padme. "Senator, how did the Chancellor know about Corde?"  
  
"I left a message for him," Padme answered off-handedly, before noticing the look of consternation on Master Windu's face. "Don't worry, it went only to his private comm. line. Only he has access to it. It is the line I used when I was Queen and needed to contact him from Tatooine."  
  
"You sent Chancellor Palpatine a message from Tatooine? Did Master Qui-Gon or Knight Kenobi know?" Mace asked, his previously dismissed suspicions returning with a vengeance.  
  
"Of course not. It wasn't necessary that they know. I only needed to contact "Senator" Palpatine to let him know I was still on my way. If I hadn't have contacted him, he might have thought my ship was destroyed trying to get past the blockade," the Senator reasoned.  
  
"You're absolutely right Senator Amidala," Mace said, surprising both himself and Ravenna. "If you had not contacted Palpatine, there would have been many things the "Senator" was unaware of."  
  
  
  
"There is a bond," Obi-Wan began, after calming himself. He was still disturbed and somewhat frightened by what he had discovered, but he was a Jedi, and he would act like one.  
  
"But?" Qui-Gon asked, finding himself unaccountably impressed with how well his former Padawan was handling the situation. It wasn't unusual for a Jedi to have to function without the Force, in fact there were many training exercises that prepared future Jedi for just that possibility. But to function without the Force in such a stressful and tense situation, and still be able to control his emotion, was truly a great feat.  
  
"But, it does not connect you and I," Obi-Wan said, dropping his gaze briefly before returning it to make contact with his former Master's icy blue eyes. "It connects me to the Sith."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Narissa and Solo remained hunched behind the transport until they were certain that the ramp had closed on the imposter-Jedi and his captives. Once he was sure that they would not be seen or heard, Solo motioned for Narissa to return to his ship. The two moved stealthily throughout the transport field until they were once more safely ensconced on Solo's transport. The pilot wasted no time in moving to the cockpit and preparing the preflight.  
  
"Don't you think we stand a better chance if we force him to stay here on Navira, rather than tailing the ship through hyperspace?" Narissa asked, sliding into the co-pilot's seat. "At least here, we can be assured of back- up from the Navirian guard. In space, we will be on our own."  
  
"Can we be assured of their assistance?" Solo answered, not even pausing in his flight calculations. "That guy made it out of the med center and through the center of the town, without drawing a suspicious glance. Heck, no one even noticed the ship sitting in the middle of the transport field. How do we know that he won't just exert whatever influence he has on your guards as well?"  
  
"My guards may be new, but they are all well-trained. We can trust them," Narissa objected. She had personally selected her primary guards, and then had instructed them to oversee the recruiting of the rest of the small Navirian force.  
  
"I didn't say we couldn't trust them. I'm merely pointing out that this guy is more powerful than two Jedi. Now, granted, one of them was unconscious, but I don't think we should underestimate this "N'erak." I think it is in our best interest, the best interest of the Jedi, and the best interest of Navira that we take this off your planet," Solo argued, as he retrieved the datapad from where he had replaced it on his belt. Hooking it up to the navcomp, he then completed the preflight and swiveled to face Narissa.  
  
"I'll understand if you want to stay here. You are the Governor of this planet after all, and shouldn't expose yourself to such risk. I'm not even sure why I am so intent on rescuing these Jedi. For all intents and purposes, I could just call the Jedi Temple, report what happened and go on my merry way. But for some reason, I am not going to do that," Solo leaned forward until his face was only a few inches from Narissa's.  
  
"I am only a pilot, I'm not a leader of a planet. I don't know what it is like to have so many lives dependant on you. I wouldn't mind the help, if you decided to come along, but I would understand completely if you choose to stay here. Your planet and your people need you, and it is probably best that you do stay here."  
  
All throughout Solo's impromptu speech, Narissa had found herself leaning farther and farther forward until they almost touched. Smiling slightly, as she realized that only millimeters separated them, Narissa answered in the clearest way possible. Before her common sense could tell her to stop, she leaned the rest of the way forward and gently kissed Solo.  
  
"I may be the governor of this planet, and the people of this planet may need me, but not as much as Obi-Wan and Anakin do. I'm coming with you," Narissa said softly before leaning back and turning her chair to face out the front viewport.  
  
Offering a somewhat silly grin, Solo hesitated briefly before swiveling his own chair to face forward again. He wasn't sure how to respond to Narissa's words or her actions, but was saved from having to make a fool of himself by a chime from the datapad.  
  
"Well then, strap in. The imposter's ship just took off."  
  
The meeting with Senator Amidala had ground to an uncomfortable halt after Master Windu's declaration. Once again, Ravenna found herself exercising her limited diplomatic ability to resolve the awkward situation. Promising to assist the Senator in any way possible, Ravenna then offered condolences and farewells for both herself and Mace. Once the two Jedi were safely away from Senator Amidala's offices, the Master Healer rounded on the Councilor.  
  
"Would you like to tell me what that was all about?" Ravenna growled under her breath, alternately pulling and pushing Mace until the two were secluded in one of the unoccupied lobbies. "Because, unless I'm mistaken, you just accused Chancellor Palpatine of being a Sith."  
  
"Ravenna, I understand that you are upset I didn't discuss this with you first. But, now is neither the time nor the place to have this discussion," Master Windu answered in his usual placid tones.  
  
"Very well, Master Windu," Ravenna hissed. "But be assured, Councilor or not, you will tell me what is going on."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Obi-Wan, how can you know that the link is to a Sith?" Qui-Gon asked, even his legendary calm shaken by the very possibility.  
  
"I touched its mind." Obi-Wan shuddered, unconsciously wrapping his arms around himself. Qui-Gon found himself fighting the urge to wrap his apprentice up in his embrace and cart him off to somewhere safe. Before he could act on the impulse, Obi-Wan seemed to draw himself up and shake off the surge of fear.  
  
"I have never felt anything so dark, or so cold. The Darkside was so prevalent, and so powerful." the younger Master trailed off, apparently unable to find the words to do justice to such a horrifying experience.  
  
"Did the Sith detect you?" Qui-Gon asked, his mind automatically working to comprehend what the connection meant, and what the consequences of it could be. Even if Obi-Wan were purely of the light, which he was, it would be impossible to remain as a Jedi with such a link in his mind. In fact, the danger of such a bond would most likely result in the Knight being rendered Force-blind until the Council could find a way to dissolve the link.  
  
"No, I drew away the instant I realized what it was. I didn't want to risk it discovering that I knew about it." Obi-Wan sighed as he took in the trappings of his mental prison. "And chances are, the Sith is the one responsible for all that I was forced to witness and remember. It must control this place somehow."  
  
"You must leave here," Qui-Gon urged. "If the Sith is in control, and this is really a manifestation of your own mind, than the Sith must be in control of your body as well."  
  
"No," the Knight contradicted. "I think that is the problem. I think neither of us is in control. Maybe that is what is causing the seizures. Since I cannot control my own body, or my own connection to the Force and the Sith can't either, any attempt to touch the Force would result in the equivalent of an overload."  
  
"But it only happens when someone tries to use the Force to reach you," the older Master amended, weighing the evidence in his mind. "And you haven't tried to use the Force to reach someone else yet, have you?"  
  
With a shadow of his usually luminescent grin, Obi-Wan reached out and embraced his former Master. "Master, you're brilliant!"  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon questioned, inordinately pleased with the show of affection but uncertain as to what had caused it.  
  
"We've figured out that the Sith and I are fighting for control of my body and my Force presence, and that anytime Anakin tries to reach me through the Force, I convulse," Obi-Wan stated, waiting to see if the Master would catch on.  
  
"So, if someone were to reach out to the Sith through the Force." Qui-Gon continued, the beginnings of a smile on his face.  
  
"The Sith would be the one to have a seizure."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"We need to find out where Dooku went," N'erak said, jumping up from where he was practically prone over Bant's desk. Edging around the corner of the desk he leaned over Bant and begin to enter the main Temple computer system.  
  
"Are you sure it would be listed in the Temple system?" Bant asked, doubting that Dooku would make such an obvious mistake.  
  
"Dooku wouldn't be dumb enough to make a mistake like that," N'erak answered, parroting Bant's thoughts. "But, there will be at least some records in the system, since he wanted his departure to look legitimate."  
  
"But won't those records be false?" Bant questioned. "Dooku wouldn't let his actual destination remain in the Jedi databanks. If he really is darkened, he must've known that someday the Jedi would find out about it and search him out."  
  
"You're absolutely correct," N'erak acknowledged, as he finally stopped flipping through the datascreens at his previously furious rate. "But it isn't the falsified records that I am interested in."  
  
"Ok," Bant sighed, taking the bait. "What are you interested in?"  
  
"The terminal Dooku used to plant the falsified records," N'erak grinned, seeing Bant's confusion only grow.  
  
"Why would you be interested in that? The terminal isn't going to tell us anything other than where he was when he falsified the records," the Healer said with yet another sigh.  
  
"Actually, the location of the terminal will tell us a lot." N'erak paused, but at Bant's heated glare, he continued. "The Temple keeps exacting records regarding retired Jedi. Only members of the Council have access to it, and they only have access when there is a quorum of them to provide the necessary security codes."  
  
"So Dooku couldn't have just used any one of the hundreds of Temple terminals," Bant said, comprehension dawning.  
  
"Nope. Master Dooku would've had to use an unassociated terminal to hack into the system. And it would have to be a rather powerful hookup," N'erak clarified.  
  
"And a powerful terminal would be rather large." the Healer realized.  
  
"So large, in fact, that there is no way Dooku managed to remove it before he left. Which means, somewhere in this Temple, there is a rather powerful terminal sitting around just waiting for the right people to hack into it," the Knight finished.  
  
"And I bet we're the right people," Bant laughed, almost covering the sound of the chirp from the terminal.  
  
"You bet we are," N'erak said, as he studied the data on the screen before turning and moving to leave Bant's office. Pausing only long enough to switch off her terminal, thereby removing any traces of the search, the Healer followed behind.  
  
"It's about time we got some answers."  
  
"You have no way of knowing for sure that this is going to work," Qui-Gon said, as he watched his former apprentice lower himself to the ground and assume a meditative posture again.  
  
"No, I don't." Obi-Wan answered, an almost unnatural calm permeating his voice. "But I do know that something happened to Anakin, and that my Padawan made mention of a Sith. There is too much of a coincidence for me to believe that Anakin is not in danger."  
  
Opening his eyes, which had gone flint-gray with determination, the Knight held Qui-Gon's gaze until the older Master had to fight the urge to look away. "I will not abandon my apprentice, and I will not leave him alone to face a Sith."  
  
Qui-Gon barely restrained the wince at his Padawan's words. He had not intentionally left Obi-Wan alone to face a Sith or to face Knighthood, but the fact could not be argued that he had, however inadvertently, abandoned him. "I do not doubt your dedication to Anakin, Obi-Wan. That is not, nor was it ever, the issue. I know that you would gladly give your life for your apprentice, but you must be sure that this action will help Anakin. What happens if it merely incapacitates you all the further?"  
  
"It won't." Obi-Wan stated, before returning once more to his preparations.  
  
"How do you know that?" Qui-Gon shouted, inexplicably exasperated at the self-sacrificial tendencies of his former apprentice.  
  
Opening his eyes once more, and favoring his former Master with a quirked eyebrow and a sly grin, Obi-Wan answered the outburst. "Because I won't allow anything to stop me. I will escape this prison, and I will find my apprentice. There is not a force in this galaxy that will stop me."  
  
Taking in the conviction present in the Knight's demeanor, Qui-Gon found himself believing that Obi-Wan truly could, and would, take on the galaxy and win.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"In the past day, I have been to places in this Temple I never knew existed," Bant commented as she followed N'erak down the dark and dank corridor. It was obvious that the lower level hallway had not seen the light nor life of day in centuries.  
  
"You should get out more," N'erak answered, ducking as Bant took a playful swing at him.  
  
"I wonder if Qui-Gon ever realized where Obi-Wan had developed his odd sense of humor from," Bant commented absentmindedly as they continued their trek.  
  
"I doubt it, otherwise I'm sure he wouldn't have let Obi-Wan associate with us any longer," N'erak said, slowing as they approached an intersection and pulling a datapad out of his pocket. He and Bant had swung by his quarters on the way to retrieve the pad, as N'erak insisted it would help. When Bant had caught site of the familiar datapad, she had agreed.  
  
"Especially considering some of the tricks we pulled with that," the Healer reminisced, as she gestured to the datapad. "It's a wonder the Council never managed to find out about it and confiscate it."  
  
"Actually, they tried to once." N'erak offered, as he found the Temple layout file on the datapad and used it to determine which way they needed to turn. "I gave them my datapad from Master Ni'Kaven's ethics class. The way I had it encoded, they had no way of knowing it wasn't the pad they had asked for."  
  
"I'm sure they figured it out though," Bant giggled. "Especially after Obi used it to rewire the Council doors."  
  
Laughing, N'erak replaced the datapad and pulled a glow rod from his utility belt. Breaking it and igniting it, he used it to illuminate the path ahead of them. "Yeah, I thought Master Windu was going to have a coronary. Every time someone said the word "Force" the doors swung open and then slammed shut."  
  
"Except it wasn't Master Windu that ended up at the Healer's," Bant amended. "Remember, it was Master Andrst. He was preparing to leave from his mission briefing when Master Windu added his customary dismissal."  
  
Giggling like the initiates they reminisced about, Bant and N'erak spoke together. "May the Force be with you."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Dooku had just managed to get the ship out of the atmosphere of Navira, and the coordinates programmed into the navcomp when he felt a tingling sensation at the back of his mind. Turning his attention from the console monitors and displays, he focused inwards, tracing the tingling to a localized spot within his mind.  
  
"Fool!" the Sith hissed as he jumped up from the pilot's chair, nearly knocking over the droid who had come to assist him. Ignoring the flailing machine, he stormed back to the cargo hold, where his two "passengers" awaited him. He had only just crossed the threshold to the cockpit when he collapsed.  
  
*********************************************  
  
T6-85 had finally regained its balance when it found itself in danger of falling once more. Trying valiantly to back away from the convulsing man on the floor, the droid barely succeeded in making it a safe distance away. Turning from where its Master remained incoherent, it extended an appendage and connected to the ship's main computer. With a lurch, the ship jumped to hyperspace, sending the still seizing Sith tumbling.  
  
Qui-Gon could only look on in horror as the convulsions once again ripped through his apprentice's body. The Knight had started out in a meditative pose, but was now curled into an almost fetal position on the ground. Qui- Gon wanted to go to Obi-Wan to hold him and offer what little comfort he could, but the Force told him to wait. It was not his place to interfere.  
  
Just as the seizure reached the point where Qui-Gon was sure the young Master would inadvertently injure himself, Obi-Wan's eyes opened. "Obi- Wan?" Qui-Gon called out in surprise. The Knight's jaw was clamped shut and beads of sweat ran down his face, but the determined look in his eyes was unmistakable.  
  
With his focus centered on the battle waging within his former apprentice, the changing panorama around the two figures almost escaped the notice of Qui-Gon. It was only when the ground directly under Obi-Wan faded to a dull gray that the Master allowed his focus to expand and encompass the morphing scenery. Where once had been green fields and cerulean skies, was a plain of endless gray, swirling and clumping in areas.  
  
Turning his attention back to his apprentice, Qui-Gon bent down next to him and gripped one of the Knight's hands. "Obi-Wan, you must fight this. Rely on your instincts and use them to guide you. Don't allow this Sith to take control again, you are capable of so much more than this."  
  
If Obi-Wan heard the measured invective, he showed no sign of it. Instead the Knight's strength seemed to be ebbing away; the determined look fading from the stormy gray eyes. As Qui-Gon tried desperately to rouse his fading apprentice, he realized there was only one way to get the attention of the young Master and convince him to fight once more.  
  
"Obi-Wan, hear me. I must tell you this, as I may never have another chance. I lied to you four years ago, and it is time you learned the truth," Qui-Gon whispered directly into his Padawan's ear.  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes flickered open, and the pain and exhaustion was clearly reflected in the desperate gaze. Qui-Gon was heartened, however, by the fact that Obi-Wan had been able to respond at all.  
  
"I lied to you Padawan, and I am very sorry. Anakin Skywalker is not the chosen one. you are."  
  
*********************************************  
  
He was floating, and it wasn't altogether unpleasant. In fact, it was rather soothing, almost like being cradled by the Force itself. \The Force.reach for the Force\ the hazy thought came. Dismissing the idea almost before it had fully formed, Anakin chose to remain in such a safe and comfortable place. \.don wanna.\ he grumbled, briefly wondering whether it qualified as talking to himself or not.  
  
\\Reach for it you must, help you can give\\ echoed back, causing the young apprentice to finally stir from his hazed existence. \\Master Yoda?\\ Anakin asked, becoming fully aware once more.  
  
\\Wake you must, or lost he will be.\\ Before Anakin could form a response, he felt the connection snap and he was suddenly returned to his body. The young apprentice opened his eyes slowly, carefully taking in his surroundings before revealing his return to consciousness.  
  
He was lying on some kind of cot, with his arms and legs held in restraint by taut straps stretched across his chest and lower body. Turning his head slightly to the side, he could see his Master lying on another cot, restrained similarly. Only the straps holding his Master in place were being severely stressed as the older Jedi convulsed mightily.  
  
With a muttered curse, the young Padawan quickly brought the Force to bear on the straps holding him in place and fought his way upright. Calling on the Force once more, he scanned his surroundings to detect who and where their captor was. When the response came back muddled and unclear, Anakin choose to rely on his other senses instead.  
  
Scanning the room quickly, he determined that he and his Master were being held in what appeared to be the cargo hold of a small ship. The hold was empty, other than the two cots, a few empty crates, and a discarded hydrospanner. Calling the spanner to his hand, Anakin quickly made use of it, jamming it into the door controls and effectively shorting them out. Now no one could enter the hold until the spanner was removed and the wiring restored.  
  
Once he was assured that no one could enter without his knowledge, the Padawan turned back to his Master. "Obi-Wan, you must wake up now. Fight this, I know you can." Being careful not to touch the Knight, Anakin worked to release the straps from where they connected to the underside of the cot. The restraints were keeping his Master from falling, but Anakin could use the Force to do the same thing without the pain the straps would cause.  
  
As he released the last strap, Anakin felt a sudden surge through the Force. Looking up from where the restraint had fallen, the Padawan was surprised to find his curious gaze met and matched by another. As startled blue eyes met resolute gray-green, Anakin took an unconscious step backwards.  
  
"Master?" he questioned softly, wanting to be certain that Obi-Wan was really back.  
  
"Oh, it's Master now is it?" Obi-Wan croaked dryly, a whisper of a smile across his face. "And here I thought we were on a first name basis."  
  
If he'd still been alive, Qui-Gon's heart would have stopped when Obi-Wan disappeared. One minute, the young Knight was still writhing on the ground, and the next he was gone, almost as if dissolving into the Force.  
  
"No," Qui-Gon sighed, not a cry, but rather a whisper of remorse. He had fallen to his knees, regretting all the things left unsaid between him and his former Padawan. It was only when he lifted his head to take a consoling breath that he noticed the scenery had changed once again. The gray mists had receded, and Qui-Gon found himself kneeling in the middle of the Naboo countryside, the waterfalls of Theed a distant symphony.  
  
Accepting the change of scenery as the sign it was meant to be, the Master climbed to his feet once more. Though he knew that Obi-Wan had left the plain to return to the fight, and had not given up his place in the Living Force as Qui-Gon had feared, he still felt some regret that he would be unable to communicate with his Padawan ever again. He understood that Obi- Wan had chosen the Naboo location to let Qui-Gon know that he was safe, but the Master had no way of responding or telling Obi-Wan all the things he had wanted to say. Taking a chance that the Knight might somehow overhear and know that his Master loved him, Qui-Gon spoke to the empty field.  
  
"I'm so proud of you Obi-Wan. I foresaw you would become a great Jedi Knight, but not even I could have imagined the great man you have become. I could not have asked for a better legacy, or a better son."  
  
As the words echoed across the verdant fields, Qui-Gon slowly released the hold he held on the plain. Returning once more to the Force, where he could only watch and listen, the Master held the hope that someday Obi-Wan would know just how special he really was.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Momentarily forgetting his Jedi training, Anakin threw himself into his Master's arms, hugging him tightly. "Master, I am so glad you are back. I was so worried about you, and I didn't know what to do," the Padawan almost sobbed as he embraced Obi-Wan tightly.  
  
Unable to move with the weight of his apprentice stretched across his chest, the Knight contented himself with returning the embrace. As a Master, he probably should have chided his Padawan for having such an emotional reaction, but he found that he could not, as he found himself enjoying the all-to-rare expression of his devotion to Anakin, and Anakin's devotion to him.  
  
"I am glad to see you too Anakin, but we have work to do," Obi-Wan said, the remorse in his voice keeping the Padawan from feeling ashamed.  
  
"Yes Master," Anakin answered, feeling a pulse of pure joy in being able to give the response once more.  
  
Smiling gently, Obi-Wan levered himself up on the cot and paused to take in his surroundings. "We are on a ship?" he asked, already knowing that he could count on his apprentice to have discovered the information.  
  
"Yes Master, though I am not certain how we got here, as the last thing I remember was being in the Navira Medical Center. We are in hyperspace, but I am not sure how long we have been at it. I had only been awake for a short time before you woke," Anakin answered, stepping back to give his Master the room to stand.  
  
Balancing himself with the edge of the cot, Obi-Wan slowly rose. Once he was upright, and was relatively certain he could stand on his own, he released the cot and undertook a more thorough study of the cargo hold. The space was relatively small, with only a few odd crates and the cots to fill it. There appeared to be only the one entrance, but with a lightsaber, it wouldn't be that hard to create another way out.  
  
"Were you able to find our 'sabers?" Obi-Wan asked, turning to face his apprentice again.  
  
"No Master, I'm sorry. I didn't have time to do much of anything other than block the door and try to wake you," Anakin said, his downcast gaze revealing his shame at forgetting to do something so important.  
  
"Padawan," Obi-Wan began, waiting until the blue gaze met his once more. "You have done an incredible job. I left you alone in hostile territory, and yet you managed to not only escape, but also to help me free myself from my own mental prison. I doubt there are many Knights, or Masters even, that could do much better of a job."  
  
As a smile crept across the face of his sandy-haired Padawan, Obi-Wan found himself grinning back. If he'd needed a reason to continue to fight, he'd found it in his young apprentice.  
  
*********************************************  
  
As he returned to his own offices, Chancellor Palpatine kept up the concerned appearance. Once he was inside his office, however, the gentle empathy of Palpatine was replaced with the grim visage of Sidious.  
  
Striding into his private office, he secured the door with a Force seal and then went straight to his personal holo-comm. The unit was secreted inside the elaborately elegant desk he had brought with him from Naboo. What appeared be only the finest of Naboo Appleton carpentry, was actually only a front. The wood only created the outermost appearance of the desk, concealing the actual functionality of the furniture.  
  
Depressing the small button coded only to his DNA, Sidious activated the unit. Waiting for the link to go through, he pulled the hood of his robe up, mostly concealing his face. It was time to check in with his apprentice.  
  
The insistent buzzing of the comm. unit broke through the foggy haze of his mind, but it took several minutes before Dooku became cognizant enough to recognize what the sound was. Reaching a hand up to where he could feel warm blood dripping down his forehead, the Sith tried to remember where he was and what was happening. It was only when his hand made contact with the open wound, causing a sharp sting, that Dooku remembered his duty.  
  
Climbing shakily to his feet, he moved to the still buzzing comm. unit and activated it. He would have preferred to clean up a bit first, but he had made his Master wait long enough. He would be lucky if Lord Sidious did not punish him for the delay as it was.  
  
As the hologram of Sidious formed on the small holopad, Dooku skipped the customary bow, uncertain as to whether he would remain standing if he attempted it. "My Master, what is thy bidding?" he asked, trying to cover the pain he could clearly hear in his own voice. Pain was something the Sith used to become stronger, but Dooku had not yet reached that stage of Darkside enhancement. He hadn't even been that good at it when he was a Jedi.  
  
"Lord Tyranus, what is the meaning of this?" Sidious hissed as he took in the bloody and disheveled appearance of his apprentice.  
  
"A slight complication with the hyperdrive my Master, I shall have it under control imminently," the Sith apprentice answered.  
  
Choosing to ignore the obvious falsity for the time being, Sidious turned the conversation to other concerns. "Do you have Kenobi?" he asked, his eagerness betrayed in his tone.  
  
"Yes my Master. We are on our way to Coruscant now," Dooku lied, knowing his Master would not realize the untruth until it was too late.  
  
"Very good my apprentice. Make sure that you don't have any more "complications" Lord Tyranus. You do not want to experience the consequences of another mistake," Sidious threatened, before disconnecting the comm. call.  
  
"No, my Master, you do not want to experience the consequences of underestimating me. Kenobi will be mine, and together we will defeat you," Dooku growled at the empty holopad, before turning and making his way deeper into the ship. He needed to seek medical attention, but then it would be time to pay a visit to a certain young Jedi.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"N'erak, you are a Jedi Knight, capable of fighting off evil in all forms and places, get over it!" Bant said as she entered through the doorway of the abandoned training room. At one point in the Order's history, it must have been spectacular, with large arched windows, archaic wooden paneling, and a high raftered ceiling. Now, however, it was apparent that the room had been out of use for decades, if not centuries. The windows had been boarded over with parasteel planks, and the wooden paneling had become detached from the wall in several places.  
  
The most obvious sign of the room's abandonment, though, was the prevalence of new "tenants" that had taken over and occupied the majority of the space. It was their presence that prevented N'erak from setting foot in the room.  
  
"Look, Bant, I'll just stay out here and guide you from here, ok?" N'erak asked in a pleading tone, as his eyes scanned the room furtively, as if to be sure none of the tenants had decided to offer him a personalized welcome.  
  
"N'erak, what does Master Yoda and the Jedi Code say about fear?" Bant teased, as she easily navigated the room, despite the intrusion of the current occupants.  
  
"Bant, this isn't funny!" N'erak yelled. "Isn't there another way around this or some thing? There has to be, Dooku obviously didn't cross through here any time recently."  
  
"There may be another way," the Healer agreed. "But we don't have the time to find it. Obi-Wan's very life may depend on the information we uncover, so I suggest you get over your little phobia and get moving."  
  
"Someday I will repay you for this," N'erak threatened as he took a deep breath and stepped into the spider-shrouded room.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"How did you jam the door?" Obi-Wan asked as he moved towards it to make a closer inspection.  
  
"There was a hydrospanner on the floor, and I simply used it to short out the system," Anakin answered, a hint of pride in his voice.  
  
"Good thinking, but how are we going to get out?" the Master asked, quirking an eyebrow at his Padawan.  
  
"Well, umm, couldn't we use the Force or something?" Anakin asked, realizing he wasn't entirely sure how to rewire the damage he had done. With time and the right tools, he could probably repair it, but without them he was at a loss.  
  
"We could," Obi-Wan agreed, "but then we would notify our captor of our current status." Inspecting the damage to the door, the Knight bent down and studied where the hydrospanner was jammed in. "Anakin, do you still have the present I gave you on your naming day?" he asked, without turning from the keypad.  
  
"I sure do Master," the Padawan grinned as he pulled the small knife from its sheath in his boot. "And boy has it ever proved useful."  
  
As he dabbed the bacta ointment into the shallow cut on his forehead, Dooku focused on his reflection in the mirror. \I'm getting too old for this\ he thought, with an audible sigh. Although the Darkside of the Force could be used to extend his lifespan, it couldn't totally prevent the weakness and inflexibility that came with advanced age.  
  
\I need to find a way to rally Obi-Wan Kenobi to my cause, to convince him to help me take down Sidious. I don't necessarily need to turn him just yet; I only need to be able to draw on his Force connection. Perhaps I can convince him that Sidious is a threat, and insure his assistance that way\  
  
As suddenly as the thought appeared, a plan began to coalesce. Wiping off the bacta ointment before it could complete its job, Dooku reached out to the Darkside of the Force, using it to inflict several other small scraps and scratches across his face and arms.  
  
\There now. I look like I've just done battle with a Sith\ Smiling at the irony of his plan; Dooku left the small med bay and made his way down the hall to the cargo hold.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Taking the knife from his apprentice's outstretched hand, Obi-Wan went to work stripping the damaged wires, exposing the inner metals. Once all of the pertinent circuitry had been exposed, the Knight carefully reached out and removed the embedded hydrospanner. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the blade of the knife into the open wiring and pressed the small indentation on the hilt.  
  
As the door hissed open, Obi-Wan released the pent-up breath in a shuddering sigh of relief. Shrewdly eyeing his Master, Anakin smiled, than unable to refrain from comment, spoke. "You didn't think that was going to work, did you Master?"  
  
Turning to hand the knife back to his Padawan, Obi-Wan offered a small smile. "Oh, I knew it would work. The question was whether or not I would get to directly experience the power current."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Narissa watched, without comment, as the imposter's ship jumped to hyperspace. She even refrained from speaking when Solo did nothing more than fiddle with his datapad as the minutes passed. But when the pilot simply leaned back in his seat with a sigh, making no motion to follow the other ship, Narissa could keep quiet no longer.  
  
"What are you doing?" Narissa asked impatiently. "The longer they are in hyperspace, the less likely it is that we will be able to track them, regardless of how good your device is."  
  
"True." Solo stated simply, as he laced his hands behind his head and used them as a pillow.  
  
"Okaaaay." Narissa said, choosing to actually trust the ex-smuggler for once. Leaning back in her own chair, she propped her feet up on the console and turned to wink at him. "If you're not worried, than neither am I."  
  
As Solo's eyes widened in shock, Narissa simply laughed, then turned her attention back to the front viewport. She had forgotten how beautiful space could be, especially when in orbit of a planet as fertile and diverse as Navira. Taking in the sight, Narissa almost found herself regretting her decision to run for governor. It had been many months since she had been in space, and she hadn't realized how much she had missed it.  
  
"Credit for your thoughts," Solo offered, as he took in the look of longing that had appeared on her face.  
  
"Well, I find myself wondering why we are simply sitting here while our imposter escapes with Obi-Wan and Anakin," Narissa began, "But I know that you have things under control, even if you do choose not to tell me."  
  
"I'm glad you finally decided to have some faith in me," Solo joked. "I was more interested in what it is that has you looking like a transport ran over your puppy."  
  
"I just didn't realize how much I missed going from planet to planet, and visiting so many new people and new cultures," Narissa answered, sitting up from her reclined position. "I love being governor of Navira, but I didn't realize how confining it could be, or how much responsibility it would take."  
  
"You traveled a lot before settling on Navira?" Solo surmised, interested in learning more about the woman he found himself surprisingly attracted to. Unlike his fixation with Ellana, he could not blame it all on lust.  
  
"Yes," Narissa began, before a chime from the datapad interrupted her. Looking at Solo curiously, she was surprised when he suddenly bolted upright and reached out to engage the hyperdrive engines.  
  
"Time to go," he said, as the small transport leapt to hyperspace.  
  
Daring to call on the Force, Obi-Wan paused in the open doorway and closed his eyes, reaching for his center. He found that he was almost afraid to call on the power that had been with him as long as he could remember. \You're being silly\ he chided. \The Force is your greatest ally, use it, and trust in it.\ he reminded himself.  
  
  
  
When he had finally banished the fear from his mind, Obi-Wan found the Force responding to him almost eagerly. His connection to it seemed to be somewhat altered from what he was used to, but he was simply grateful to be able to command it once more.  
  
Harnessing the ancient energy, he used it to scan the outer hallway; and, upon realizing it was empty, scan the rest of the ship as well. What he found surprised him. Opening his eyes he turned to his silent apprentice in shock.  
  
"Anakin, what do you remember happening before you woke up in the cargo hold?" Obi-Wan asked, his intent gaze telling the Padawan that what he was asking was of great importance.  
  
"Well, we were in the compound with Ellana, and I came to rescue you. I managed to get you to the room where our lightsabers were being held when Ellana caught up with us. I connected to her mind again," Anakin said, pausing as he took in Obi-Wan's horrified expression. When the Master made no comment, the Padawan continued. "The connection was broken when she was hit and killed by a lightning bolt," Anakin continued, omitting the short conversation he had held with the dying Sith.  
  
"After that, I carried you out of the compound where Captain Solo and Governor Narissa were waiting, along with some Navirian guards. Solo, Narissa and I took you to the medical center. You were emitting some kind of Force shield, and managed to almost kill one of the doctors before I was able to make contact with you that first time. After I broke free from our bond, I went with Narissa and Solo to the Transport and contacted Bant at the Temple to tell her where we were."  
  
Taking a short break from his account of the day's events, Anakin couldn't help but notice how Obi-Wan had winced each time he made mention of Narissa. \He is wondering if I know he's been here before\ the Padawan thought, before he returned to his narration.  
  
"I used Captain Solo's personal comm. unit to contact Bant since it was more secure. I left Narissa to continue filling in Master Bant as I went to use the actual comm. system to contact the med center. When I reached the medical center, they said that another Jedi was already with you. The receptionist said that a "Knight N'erak" had just stopped at the desk to ask where you were being treated at."  
  
"N'erak is here?" Obi-Wan asked, obviously confused by the mention of his childhood friend.  
  
"No," Anakin answered. "I knew that N'erak wasn't here, since I had just talked with him and Bant at the Jedi Temple. When I realized someone was impersonating him, I left the transport and sprinted back to the med center to make sure you were okay. I got there, and the nurse gave me a sedative to inject you with. Fortunately, as I tried to press the syringe to your neck, I was pulled back into the plain with you and Qui-Gon. After leaving there, I don't remember anything until Master Yoda contacted me."  
  
  
  
"Master Yoda contacted you?" Obi-Wan echoed, trying to digest everything his apprentice had just told him. Apparently a lot more had happened while he was unconscious than he had thought.  
  
"I think so," Anakin replied, his uncertainty clear. "I was kind of floating or something, and then this voice told me to use the Force. I ignored it, but it became persistent. It sounded and spoke like Master Yoda, but since I don't have a bond with him, I don't know how that would be possible."  
  
"I think we will have to sort this all out later," Obi-Wan sighed, resigning himself to confusion for the time being. "You didn't see the Jedi that was trying to impersonate N'erak, did you?"  
  
"No Master. I only spoke to Solo, Narissa, the guards and the medical personnel. I didn't notice or speak to anyone that appeared to be at all Force sensitive, other than Ellana of course," the Padawan answered, wondering what his Master was looking for.  
  
"You are certain that you didn't detect another Force signature?" Obi-Wan pressed.  
  
"Yes Master, I am certain." Suddenly realizing what his Master was asking and why, Anakin reached out to the Force and commenced his own scan of the ship. As the only other sentient presence on the ship registered with him, Anakin blinked up at the Knight. "Master, why is Master Dooku here?"  
  
"I don't know Padawan, but I intend to find out," Obi-Wan answered as he finally turned from his apprentice and stepped out into the hallway. "He definitely has some explaining to do."  
  
*********************************************  
  
As he flipped off the intercom unit that had allowed him to overhear the entire conversation in the cargo hold, Dooku settled back onto the med bed behind him. He had intended to visit his "guests" in the cargo hold, but when he had neared the doorway, he had heard it hiss open. Retreating back to the medical bay, he had used the ship's intercom to eavesdrop on the conversation.  
  
\Skywalker has been rather busy\ the Sith noted. \But perhaps I can use this extra knowledge to convince Kenobi that Sidious truly is a formidable opponent\  
  
Leaning back against the bulkhead, Dooku manipulated his Force presence until it appeared that he was unconscious. With his cover story prepared, the Sith waited patiently for his visitors to find him.  
  
Although the Force scan had assured him that there was no one on the ship other than Dooku, Obi-Wan systematically searched the vessel regardless. He and Anakin started at the cockpit, where they found the droid still monitoring the flight, and made their way back, stopping to check each cabin, nook and cranny.  
  
\\Where is Master Dooku?\\ Anakin asked, attempting to use the bond for the first time since the link had sent Obi-Wan into convulsions.  
  
\\I'm not sure Padawan. I believe I can sense him in the back of the ship, but I want to be certain that there is no one else onboard first.\\ the Knight answered, and though he tried to cover it up, Anakin could sense the pain the training bond was causing.  
  
"Do you think he is the one that took us?" Anakin questioned, reverting to spoken communication.  
  
Offering his apprentice a grateful smile, Obi-Wan never the less answered via the bond. \\I am not sure. Master Dooku helped to train me, as he was Qui-Gon's Master, so I find it hard to believe that he would attempt to injure either you or I. But until we know more, I am not certain of anything\\  
  
Nodding his understanding, Anakin moved to the cabin on his right and palmed open the door. After quickly searching the room, he returned to the hallway where Obi-Wan waited after searching the room on the left. \\Find anything?\\ the Master questioned, even though he was sure the Padawan had not. Obi-Wan was trying to show Anakin that it was all right to use the bond, even if it did bring him discomfort. The Master knew the great pleasure his apprentice had always taken in the level of mental communication the two had accomplished.  
  
"No Master," Anakin replied, displaying a familiar sense of stubbornness in his refusal to use the bond. \I know that some things run in families due to genetics, but is it possible that the same thing happens in the chain of Masters and Padawans?\ Obi-Wan smirked as he remembered not only Qui-Gon's stubborn nature, but also that the trait was so easily espoused by both Master Dooku, and perhaps even more so by Dooku's Master, Yoda.  
  
"Anakin, you can use the training bond," Obi-Wan finally said aloud. "Just don't yell. You are giving me a headache."  
  
"Yell?" Anakin asked, his one eyebrow quirked in yet another familiar gesture.  
  
\\Yes, yell Padawan. I know you are worried about using the bond, but just use it as you always have. There is no need to be any more forceful than you were before\\  
  
"Master," Anakin began, but then hesitated, using the excuse of searching the next set of rooms to decide how exactly he wanted to respond. When both Jedi had returned from their respective searches with nothing to report, Anakin continued. "Master, I didn't use any more Force in the bond than usual. As a matter of fact, I tried to use a considerably lesser amount of power just in case it would hurt you."  
  
\\Padawan? Speak to me through the link\\ Obi-Wan sent, a horrible suspicion beginning to grow in his mind.  
  
\\Yes Master\\ Anakin sent back, in the mental equivalent of a whisper. Watching his Master's expression intently, the Padawan caught the hint of pain that caused the skin around Obi-Wan's eyes to crease and tighten.  
  
"Something tells me this is not good." Obi-Wan whispered, so softly that Anakin wasn't sure if his Master had been speaking to him or not. Deciding not to respond, since he had nothing to say, the Padawan simply went on to check the next room.  
  
\I hope this isn't permanent\ Anakin thought, as he watched his Master check another room.  
  
\\I hope so too.\\ Obi-Wan answered and with his back turned on the hallway, he didn't even notice the look of shocked horror that colored his Padawan's expression.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Dooku had been "unconscious" waiting for the two Jedi for almost fifteen minutes before Obi-Wan finally made his way to the medical bay. Confining his impatient snort to the mental plain, the Sith waited for the Jedi to attempt to "awaken" him.  
  
He had to wait impatiently for several more minutes before the Knight finally moved to reach a hypospray from the medical kit. Dooku was barely able to restrain his curiosity as to what Obi-Wan had done during those interminably long moments. \Perhaps he was simply trying to decide what I'm doing here\ the Sith thought, as he drew the Force to him surreptitiously. He would need to utilize the powers of the Dark Side to fend off the drug that the Jedi would soon be pumping into his system. Had he actually been unconscious, it would have only served to awaken him. But as he was fully aware and awake, it would act as a powerful stimulant.  
  
As he finally felt the hiss as the hypospray depressed against his neck, Dooku feigned his rise from an unconscious stupor. "Obi-Wan?" he slurred, rather convincingly playing the part of a man recovering from a minor head injury.  
  
"Master Dooku," the Knight acknowledged, offering a deferential bow in respect to Dooku's position as Obi-Wan's Master's Master. "It is a surprise to see you."  
  
"No more of a surprise than it was for me to see you, I assure you," Dooku answered as he carefully moved to a more upright seated position. "I had expected to merely visit some friends on Navira when I got a comm. call from Master Windu at the Jedi Temple. Even though I have officially retired from the Jedi, I thought it wise to take the call, in case something had happened," Dooku continued, as he absentmindedly began to rub at the cut on his forehead.  
  
Noticing the gesture, Obi-Wan motioned for Anakin to grab some bacta ointment from the med kit and pass it to him. As the Padawan complied, the young Master waited silently for Dooku to continue.  
  
"Mace told me that you were here, and that you had been injured. He told me where to find you, but said I should use the name "N'erak" instead of my own identity. He seemed to think that it would be better that way, as N'erak is still listed as a full Knight of the Order." Grimacing slightly, as Obi-Wan gently spread the ointment over the open cuts, Dooku sighed and softly resumed his narrative.  
  
"I wish Mace had told me the reason why the medical center might be so cautious about releasing you or your records. I had no idea that there was suspected involvement by the Sith. I thought I was only using N'erak's name as some kind of security test, not because there truly was the expectation that the receptionist would check up on me." Leaning back against the bulkhead once more, the remaining strength seemed to flow out of the older Master. \Or at least that's what it should look like\ the Sith cackled internally. The ruse was almost too much fun to continue.  
  
"Of course, the comm. link was cut short with that horrible storm moving in, so it is possible that Mace planned to tell me, but didn't get the chance. I do find it difficult to believe that he would send me into such a dangerous situation without at least some kind of warning."  
  
"Dangerous situation?" Obi-Wan prompted, in a neutral tone of voice, as it appeared that Dooku had reached the end of his recitation.  
  
"Yes. I was lucky I still had my 'saber with me. I had forgotten to turn it in when I took my leave of the Temple, force of habit I guess. Had I not had it with me, I doubt I would have been able to fend off so many attackers at once," Dooku responded, reaching up to touch where Obi-Wan had gently placed the bacta soaked patch over the cut.  
  
"At first, I thought that they were there to help. But when they shot the syringe of sedative into your apprentice, I knew that something was wrong. I was able to fend them off long enough to get you and Anakin aboard my ship, but I didn't have time to do anything more than make sure you were both strapped securely in before jumping to hyperspace. I didn't want to risk staying in orbit of Navira, especially with the resources available to those who would've captured you. Once I had us under way, I made my way back here in an attempt to heal myself enough that I could check on both of you. Unfortunately, I must have succumbed to the head wound I received."  
  
"Those who would've captured us?" Anakin asked, when Obi-Wan made no move to continue the questioning. Shooting his Master a concerned glance, Anakin continued to work on the cuts that littered the older Master's arms and hands. The Padawan had to resist the urge to tug on their bond just enough to see what his Master was so preoccupied by. It was almost as if Obi-Wan was in a trance of some sort. Of course, considering the way the Master had simply read his thoughts with ease earlier, Obi-Wan probably knew of his apprentice's questions and concerns.  
  
"Yes. I must say, I suspected that there was corruption in the Senate, and in fact chose to retire from the Jedi for that very reason. But I would never have guessed the true meaning behind the increased fraud that plagues the very Republic itself, nor would I have guessed it would ever extend so far as to threaten the lives of two of the Order's most important Jedi," Dooku said with a heavy sigh, as he turned to focus his gaze on Obi-Wan. The frustration, shock and horror were clearly telegraphed in his expression.  
  
"I knew that the Senate was faltering, but I had no idea it was happening as the direct consequence of a Sith infiltration."  
  
As they stood in front of the door leading to where the terminal link had originated from, Bant hesitated, then turned to speak to the Knight that was following more slowly behind her.  
  
"This seems too easy," she said, as she gestured to the metal doorway. Every other door and wall in the lower level of the Temple had been rust- stained and obviously out of everyday use. This door looked like it had just been polished and shined, so much so that the Mon Calamarian could see her reflection in it. Even if they had not had an exact location of Dooku's terminal, the door would have been a dead give-away.  
  
"Easy?" N'erak squeaked as he continued to work fervently, removing the cobwebs that clung to his chestnut hair. "If crossing that 'no-man's land' was your idea of easy, I'd hate to see your definition of difficult."  
  
Reaching out to remove a web that still had its maker attached, Bant sighed. "I know you hate spiders, but you need to focus here. Why would Dooku go to the trouble of replacing the door? It would make better sense to simply repair the original door while leaving the decrepit appearance intact."  
  
Finally satisfied that he had removed the worst of the clinging webs, N'erak focused his attention on the doorway. "Chances are, he had to replace the door. It might have been possible to repair the original to a reduced state of functionality, but that wouldn't have served his purposes. He would have needed the extra security functions and durability that a more modern door provides."  
  
"But why wouldn't he have at least taken the time to conceal the door? Surely it couldn't have been that difficult to Force-grow some rust on the outer surface?" Bant asked as she stepped aside to allow N'erak access to the keypad.  
  
"Maybe because he was overconfident," N'erak answered with a smile as he interfaced his datapad to the keypad. When the datapad sounded a chime, and the door began to slide open, N'erak dared another comment. "Or maybe he was just stupid."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"How did you come to the conclusion that the Sith are in charge of the Senate?" Anakin asked, his concern growing as Obi-Wan did not even offer a reaction to Master Dooku's outrageous claim.  
  
"Well I had my suspicions, especially after what happened during the Naboo incident," Dooku began, and the Padawan had to suppress a shudder at the man's casual reference to the mission that had killed Qui-Gon Jinn and nearly destroyed Obi-Wan. "My suspicions only grew when I came into contact with the head of the Trade Federation. He had sought me out, in an attempt to reveal some startling information to the Jedi. I had worked on a previous mission with Viceroy Gunray, and he knew he could trust me."  
  
Offering a nod of thanks to the Padawan as Anakin finished bandaging the last cut on his arm, Dooku settled back into a more comfortable position. "I found what the Viceroy told me hard to believe, and set out to research his claims and gather as much information as possible. I had uncovered enough to know that something was definitely amiss with the Galactic Senate, when the Jedi Council approached me. I was told that I either needed to return to active duty, or accept a teaching position at the Temple, as my current activities were not of a benefit to the Jedi Order. When I refused either option, I was told that it was not a request, and that I would make a choice or I would be stripped of my title and rejected from the Order."  
  
At the gasp that Anakin couldn't quite keep from escaping, Dooku offered a small, sad smile. "Yes, I felt much the same way, young Padawan. I thought that the Jedi Order was supposed to follow the will of the Force, first and foremost. Instead, it is apparent that the Jedi have become nothing more than the enforcers of the Senate's will, regardless of whether or not the Senate's bidding follows the will of the Force."  
  
"At first I stalled in giving the Council a decision, but finally the time came that I had to make a choice. I decided that I needed to continue my investigation of the Senate, regardless of whether or not the Council approved. With that decision made, the next part came easy. I resigned from the Jedi Order and prepared to return to my home planet, where I could continue my research in earnest. It was on the way to Dantooine, that I remembered the rumors I had heard about a Sith on Navira. I decided that it might be worth my time to make the stop and investigate," Dooku said as his gaze flicked between Obi-Wan and Anakin.  
  
The young Padawan was watching and listening intently, but the Knight appeared to be listening to something other than the Sith. It was almost as if Obi-Wan could hear something the other two could not. \Very well, little one. If I cannot gain your attention, I will capture your apprentice's and lead you through him\  
  
"I had just landed, intent on searching out the source of the rumors, when Mace contacted me. At that point, I gave up on investigating the Sith and set out to find you, Obi-Wan. Little did I know, that in approaching you I would also find the answers to the riddle of the Sith."  
  
*********************************************  
  
He wasn't sure how he knew, but Obi-Wan Kenobi was certain that Master Dooku was hiding something. From the moment he had entered the Medical bay, he had become convinced that Dooku was not what he seemed. His conviction was only enhanced when he began to pick up on the stray thoughts of the supposedly unconscious man.  
  
As he and his Padawan worked to patch the many wounds on the older Master's arms and face, Obi-Wan found himself tuning out the verbal messages Dooku gave, and focused instead on the telepathic communication. It was obvious that the man had no idea he was broadcasting so loudly, yet Obi-Wan did wonder why Anakin did not seem to pick up on it. \Perhaps he is too enthralled in this wonderful bedtime story Master Dooku is spinning. Could he possibly portray himself as a more tragic and reluctant hero?\  
  
Just as Obi-Wan and Anakin had finished treating Dooku's wounds, Obi-Wan picked up on a thought that made him stiffen, and reach automatically to where his lightsaber should have hung. As his hand encountered only empty air, he had to fight to keep himself from visibly reacting. Luckily, Dooku had not noticed his movement, as the man's gaze was intently focused on the Padawan. Trying to calm his raging emotions, Obi-Wan found his sense of humor rising to counter the whirlwind of chaotic thoughts. \Well at least I know why "the Voice" sounded so familiar. Even when I was little, I hated it when Master Dooku called me "little one"\  
  
Dooku was becoming frustrated at the Jedi Knight's lack of response to anything he was saying. \Is it possible that he knows more than he is letting on?\ the Sith paused to ponder as he took a break from his verbal dissembling.  
  
Deciding that it was worth the risk to find out, the Sith reached out to the rudimentary bond he had formed with the Knight with the assistance of a certain Jedi Master. The bond had not become active until Ellana had used the Force enhancement device on the young Jedi, but the foundations of the bond had been in Obi-Wan's mind for almost four years. \I will give my Master credit for that - using Master Yoda was brilliant\  
  
Covering his mental actions by getting up from the med bed and moving to get a glass of water from the nearby sink, Dooku prepared to access the link. The distraction of the physical movements allowed him to reach out to the bond without risk of interruption from Anakin. As he filled the glass, he accessed the link and reached out to Obi-Wan's mind.  
  
Almost before Anakin could process the movement, even with his Jedi reflexes, Dooku dropped the glass and grabbed onto the apprentice. Before the Padawan could form a word of protest, he heard the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber activating. The slight burning he felt across his throat told him exactly what the lightsaber was being used for.  
  
"Well Master Kenobi, it appears you are smarter than you appear," Dooku hissed, as the blood red 'saber threw dancing flicks of crimson across his suddenly furious visage, "but the question is, are you also as dedicated to your apprentice as it seems?"  
  
*********************************************  
  
Before Bant could make a sound, N'erak threw her to the ground while drawing and activating his 'saber. Even for a Knight as well trained as N'erak, the blaster bolts were almost too much for him to defend against. Only the warning from the Force as the door had slid open had enabled him to stand a chance.  
  
Keeping his concentration on the remote activated blaster barrage that was flowing from the partially opened doorway, N'erak was almost startled when he heard the sound of someone moving behind him. It was only the soft reassurance of the Force that let him know that the motion came not from a threat, but rather from a friend.  
  
As Master Windu activated his purple blade and moved beside N'erak to parry the shots back to the blaster board, Bant joined Ravenna at a safe distance down the hall. "How did you find us?" Bant asked, as she watched N'erak and Mace work together to remove Dooku's defense array.  
  
Motioning to the comm. link Bant still wore on her belt, Ravenna smiled. "If you did not wish to be found, perhaps you should not have been carrying your personal comm. unit with you. It was only a matter of a quick check at the front desk and Mace and I knew exactly where to find you and N'erak."  
  
"Oh, I'm not regretting that you found us," Bant yelled, raising her voice to be heard over the steadily declining volley of blaster bolts. "I was just wondering how you managed to find us so easily. It took N'erak and I quite a while to get down to this level of the Temple."  
  
"It took you a long time to get down here?" Ravenna questioned, and at the affirmative nod from Bant, she laughed. "Why didn't you just take the maintenance lift? It opens right down the hall from here?"  
  
At that moment, the blaster fire tapered off and N'erak overheard Ravenna's statement. With a loud groan, he turned to Bant. "I told you there was an easier way."  
  
As the uncontrollable laughter escaped the Mon Calamarian, Mace shared a confused look with Ravenna. "As intrigued as I am by what has you so amused, I would suggest we get to work disabling the rest of this security system. And then perhaps you can explain just what is so funny," the Councilor said dryly.  
  
"It's nothing," N'erak growled as he went to work with his datapad trying to remove the security protocols, now that he knew they were in place.  
  
When the Knight indicated that it was safe to enter the room, Mace stepped over the doorway threshold, followed swiftly by N'erak. Hesitating only long enough to give her former Padawan a look that assured the young Healer that she wanted to hear all of the details, Ravenna followed. Still giggling softly, Bant followed directly on the heels of her former Master.  
  
"What do you want from me Dooku?" Obi-Wan spat, as he eyed the room looking for any possible weapon.  
  
"I don't want anything from you little one. All I want is you," the Sith hissed back, watching as the Knight considered and discarded the items in the room as weapons. Finally admitting that there wasn't anything in the medical bay that he could use against Dooku, Obi-Wan brought his gaze up to meet the dark eyes of the man he had once almost considered as a grandfather.  
  
"Well I hate to inform you, but you are not exactly my type," Obi-Wan answered drolly, trying to bait the Sith into attacking him and releasing Anakin.  
  
"You will submit to me, fully and completely," Dooku stated, completely ignoring the Knight's comment.  
  
"Or?" Obi-Wan prompted as he steadfastly refused to make eye contact with his apprentice. Anakin was trying desperately to reach him through the bond; trying to tell him to escape while he could and not worry.  
  
"Or I will kill your Apprentice," Dooku smirked, as he drew the crimson blade even tighter against Anakin's neck.  
  
"Master, don't do it! Don't." the Padawan's frantic cries were overcome by the calm yet granite-hard tones of the Master.  
  
"And if I do submit to you, what then?" Obi-Wan asked, completely ignoring Anakin.  
  
"Then your apprentice will be returned to Coruscant unharmed," Dooku replied evenly.  
  
"And how am I to trust you?" Obi-Wan questioned. "You have done nothing but lie to me so far."  
  
"Well Master Kenobi, that doesn't really matter, now does it. You have only one choice, either you submit to me, or Anakin dies." Tightening his grip once more until the flesh at the Padawan's throat began to blister, Dooku made his threat implicit. "Now I ask you again, will you submit to me completely and fully, little one?"  
  
*********************************************  
  
Going immediately to the datascreen that dominated the far wall of the room, N'erak set to work downloading and deciphering the files stored on the system. As the terminal let out a series of shrill beeps, almost as if protesting the cavalier treatment, N'erak motioned for Bant to step up to the other, smaller datascreen.  
  
"I need you to try to download everything you can. Don't worry about sorting it or decoding it, just get all of the information you can retrieve," N'erak ordered. "Master Windu, Master Ravenna, I need you two to keep an eye on the data transfer module. Chances are this is going to be quite the strain for it, so it will need monitoring."  
  
Moving into their positions, none of the other Jedi even questioned N'erak's orders. It was obvious that he was most qualified to be in control of the situation, and not even Master Windu thought about defying N'erak's demands.  
  
As the four worked urgently, yet systematically, to download the database, the hours passed. It was well into the fifth hour before N'erak spoke again. "I think we've gotten all of the data we are going to. Dooku introduced a virus, and everything that remains on the system is simply too corrupted to transfer."  
  
"We got most of it though, didn't we?" Bant asked, unable to conceal her fatigue.  
  
"It looks like we got around half of the information," N'erak sighed. "But that is still more than we had before."  
  
"Yes, it is." Master Windu added. "And at this point, we should be grateful for any information we can get."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Anakin had known his Master to shield before, but never like this. The Padawan could not even make a dent in the titanium shielding, though it did not stop him from trying. \\Master, please don't do this. You can't do this; you are too great of a Jedi to give in to the Darkside. Don't trade your soul for my life!\\  
  
As Anakin uttered the last sentence, a crack appeared in Obi-Wan's shielding creating just enough of an opening that the Padawan's plea got through. Finally glancing down from where he had held Dooku's gaze, the Master gave his apprentice a small smile. It was a smile that chilled Anakin deeply.  
  
Before the Padawan could do more than gasp in a combination of shock and soul-numbing horror, Obi-Wan Kenobi dropped to his knees in front of the Sith Lord. Bowing his head in submission, the Knight said only two words.  
  
"Yes.Master." 


	5. 5

Anakin had never felt such excruciating pain before in his life. It tore through his mind, echoing and reverberating until he was certain that he would die from it. The physical pain was intense, but the emotional pain was far worse. The Padawan would never have thought his Master capable of hurting him, but his current agony was a direct result of Obi-Wan's actions. And it was all at the bidding of the now revealed Sith.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"How do you know for sure where they are going?" Narissa asked, aware that it was next to impossible to track a ship in hyperspace, even with a homing device.  
  
"Well, see, that's the thing," Solo grinned. "I know where they're going, 'cause I'm the one that's directing them."  
  
Glancing down at the datapad that was interfaced with the navigational console, Narissa tried to decipher the information scrolling across its screen. "Won't they know that you are directing their trajectory?" she asked, raising her gaze to meet the ex-smugglers.  
  
"No, since all of their instruments are giving off false readings. The only way they could know that something was amiss, was if we had followed too closely behind them. This way, we're still close enough to track them if the link gives out, yet far enough away that they can't detect us," Solo explained, as he gestured to the still busy datapad. "The link is pretty stable, but if too much distance grows between the two ships, it can falter. This way, if it does give out, or they do discover it, we can still track the ship."  
  
"If you're directing their trajectory, then where are we going?" Narissa questioned, as she gave Solo an appraising stare. She found herself more and more intrigued by the man as time went on. When she had first met him, she was sure he was noting but a no-account scoundrel. And yet, the more she learned about him, the more she realized that he was much more than he seemed.  
  
"Well, as much as I admire your skill," Solo joked, "I felt it best that we secure some backup before attempting to rescue Obi-Wan and Anakin."  
  
Narissa stared at Solo blankly for a moment, and Solo just grinned back. Then, almost as if a switch had flipped in her mind, she offered a smile of her own. "Of course, Coruscant."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Is it done?" the Sith asked, as his new apprentice struggled up from where he had collapsed at Anakin's feet.  
  
"Yes, my Master. I have severed the training bond. The boy is no longer a threat to us," Obi-Wan answered, his voice husky with some unidentified emotion.  
  
"Very good," Dooku responded, as he dropped the limp form of the Padawan onto the med bed. "He will remain with us until I am assured of your loyalty." Extinguishing his lightsaber, and hanging it back on his belt, Dooku reached down and grabbed the still-kneeling Knight's chin. Forcing Obi-Wan to meet his gaze, he glared down at his young apprentice. "Remember, you are mine now. Disobey me, and Anakin will die."  
  
"Yes, my Master," Obi-Wan answered, his dull gaze locked with Dooku's. "I am yours to command."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ravenna, N'erak and Bant returned to the Council laboratory to work on deciphering the pilfered data, but Mace headed for the Council Chambers instead. He felt bad for leaving his former apprentice in her time of grief, and needed to assure himself that she was okay. The other three had agreed that there wasn't much he could do to help with the data, and that it was best he go to his former Padawan.  
  
As he took the turbolift up the Council spire, he found himself reflecting back on the events of the past few days. \This all revolves around Obi-Wan Kenobi somehow. Bilt's death, Corde's death, Master Yoda, the resignation and disappearance of Dooku, the actions of the Chancellor. somehow all of this is tied into Knight Kenobi. But how?\  
  
As he stepped out of the lift and made his way to the Council chambers, Mace passed by one of the secured data terminals. Glancing at the closed chamber doors, and then back at the terminal, Mace decided he had a few moments to spare. Turning on the terminal, and inputting his Council code, Master Windu began a search for all records relating to Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had planned to download the files earlier, to send to Anakin, but the death of Depa's Padawan had delayed him.  
  
\Perhaps it is time we took a closer look at what Obi-Wan has been up to these past few years. Something tells me, it's going to prove rather important.\  
  
Anakin awoke to find himself alone and locked into the medical bay. At first he was confused as to what had happened and why his head hurt so badly, but then all at once the images and memories of the past few days crashed down on him. \I am not going to lose my Master like this. We made it through the Caradonians, we made it through Ellana, and we are going to get through this\  
  
Climbing down off of the med bed, Anakin made a quick search of the room, before settling down in the middle of the floor in a meditative position. He knew that if he were to face Dooku and his Master, he would need to be fully centered in the Force. \I never thought I might have to actually fight Obi-Wan.\ Anakin thought as he began the first phase of the calming ritual. \Hopefully he is just playing along until an opportunity for escape occurs. Otherwise I don't want to even think about what I might have to do.\  
  
*********************************************  
  
Once Master Windu had the terminal set to download all of Obi-Wan's files onto his datapad, he made his way into the Council Chambers. When the transfer was complete, his 'pad would chime, alerting him so he could call a recess. Judging by the size of the files he had pulled up, the Council would be able to have a lengthy discussion before the download would complete.  
  
Entering through the massive, archaic doors, Mace was somewhat surprised to find all of the Councilors present, even Master Yoda. Pausing briefly on the threshold to take a Force reading of the emotions prevalent in the room, Master Windu was surprised to find a strong sense of anticipation permeating the environment. \That's odd. What could they possibly be looking forward to?\ Mace wondered as he entered the room and took his place in the only empty seat.  
  
"Call this meeting to order, I do," Yoda spoke. "Much to discuss we have."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Dooku stared intently at the young man who sat across from him. The blue- green eyes were glazed, and the emotion behind them impossible to detect. The young Knight sat almost primly, with his shoulders back and his spine straight. The posture gave away nothing of Obi-Wan's thoughts or emotions.  
  
\Well if I cannot read him physically, I will just have to do so mentally\ Dooku decided as he reached out through the thin link that connected him with the soon to be ex-Jedi. As he searched through the bond, he was surprised to find the Knight's mental shields down. Even the most basic of shields, those that should always have been in place, were gone, as if shattered by a heavy blow. \Well that will certainly make this easy\ the Sith thought almost gleefully.  
  
Stretching deep into Obi-Wan's mind until he had reached the very essence that made the Knight who he was, Dooku paused and reached out with Dark Force tendrils, trying to take a reading on the young Jedi's mental status. As the results filtered back through the link, the Sith's eyes snapped open, focusing intently on Obi-Wan once more.  
  
"My young apprentice, it appears that there is not as much work to do as I feared," Dooku said as a pleased smile crossed his face. "Who would've thought that the Jedi's own poster child, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had already partially succumbed to the Darkside?"  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Have you been able to decode any of the data yet?" Bant asked, as she and Ravenna continued transferring the information off of the datapads and onto the terminal N'erak was working at.  
  
"Not yet," N'erak answered distractedly. "It's much more complicated than I would have thought. There are multiple layers of coding here, and underneath it all is an embedded command. If I make a mistake, it's entirely possible that all of this data will simply be erased before we even get a look at it."  
  
"Perhaps we should leave some of the data on the 'pads then?" Ravenna asked. "That way, if the files do become corrupt, some information will still be safe."  
  
"That's a good idea," N'erak replied, for the first time looking up from the screen in front of him. "Don't download anything else just yet, I'll let you know when it's safe to transfer the rest of the information."  
  
"Is there anything Bant and I can do to help? Or would it be better if we leave you undisturbed for awhile?" Ravenna questioned as she and Bant ceased in their efforts to transfer the data.  
  
When N'erak didn't answer, Ravenna quirked an eyebrow at her former Padawan. "Don't worry, he gets like this sometimes," Bant assured. "Let's leave him for awhile; I'm sure there's work we can be doing in the Healer's ward."  
  
Glancing down at her wrist chrono, Ravenna nodded. "The Senate medics have probably released the body of Senator Amidala's decoy now. Perhaps we can get a copy of the report and see if it yields any information."  
  
"All right," Bant said as she stepped over to where N'erak was still enraptured with the information on the datascreen. Tapping the Knight on the shoulder until he finally looked up at her, Bant spoke. "I'm going to go with Master Ravenna to the Healer's ward. If you need me, I'll have my comm. link on."  
  
When N'erak didn't respond and simply went back to studying the terminal, Bant huffed and turned, following Ravenna out the door. Just before she stepped through the seal, she paused and gave N'erak an evil grin. "By the way, you might want to get that spider out of your hair before it chooses to make a permanent home."  
  
Anakin rose up from his light meditation with a clear set of actions in mind. He first needed to get out of the med bay, then he needed to find his and Obi-Wan's lightsabers. After that, it was time to go find his Master.  
  
Studying the door mechanism that had him locked in the bay, Anakin realized it was impossible to override from the inside. On top of that, there was also a Force seal on it, keeping him trapped even if he did take out the mechanical lock. \Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm the Chosen One then, isn't it?\ Anakin thought to himself as he brought the Force to bear on the seal. He knew that once that was down, he could use the knife from Obi-Wan to escape the bay and rescue his Master.  
  
The seal was incredibly solid, more so than any Anakin had ever encountered. Sweat began to bead on his forehead as he called on the Force more and more. \Hopefully, my Master and Dooku are occupied and don't realize what I am doing.\ Stretching himself to the limit, and beyond, the Padawan finally felt the seal began to falter. \Just a little bit more. I can do this, I WILL DO THIS\  
  
With an audible pop, the Force seal finally gave way. Closing his eyes briefly and offering a silent thanks to the Force, Anakin took a few moments to gather his strength. The Darkside seal had taken more out of him than he had expected, and he wanted to be fully charged when it came time to face down Dooku. \And possibly my Master.\ The last thought brought Anakin's attention back to the task at hand. The more time he wasted, the further Obi-Wan would become enmeshed in the Darkside.  
  
Kneeling in front of the door lock, Anakin reached down into his boot for the knife. \I need to get out of here, and find those lightsabers\ the Padawan repeated in his head over and over, as if the mantra would lend him extra strength. As his hand came in contact with the hidden sheath within his boot, Anakin drew in a sudden intake of breath. Turning his gaze down to the boot in horror, the Padawan confirmed that the knife was missing.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Ahh, little one, when was it? When did you first taste the Darkside, and realize you had an affinity for it?" Dooku asked, as he leaned forward and rested his hand on Obi-Wan's knee.  
  
"I." the Knight began, before hesitating, his gaze falling downward.  
  
"You will answer me," the Sith hissed in a tone laced with vehemence, as he tightened his grasp on the Knight's leg until it was of bruising strength. "I am your Master, and you will keep no secrets from me. If I ask, you will answer."  
  
"Yes Master," Obi-Wan answered through teeth gritted in pain from the Force- enhanced grip. "I called on the Darkside only once, and it was only for a moment."  
  
"Continue," Dooku said, his hand tightening even further as added incentive.  
  
"It was when Master Qui-Gon was killed. I couldn't control the grief and the anger, and I allowed it to rule me," Obi-Wan sighed, his desperation at Qui-Gon's death replaying across his features. "I reached for the Darkside, and allowed it to guide me. But then my opponent felt me opening up to the Darkside, and used it against me, pushing me into the reactor pit."  
  
Loosening his grip somewhat, the Sith offered a dark smile. "It is a wonder Qui-Gon didn't turn to the Darkside himself, as often as he pushed his apprentices towards it."  
  
"Yes Master," the Knight answered, in the same dead tones. Leaning forward, he began to massage where the Sith's hand had dug into his flesh.  
  
Tightening his grasp once more, and drawing a pained gasp from the Jedi, Dooku leaned forward even farther. "You will take whatever I give to you, be it pain or otherwise, and you will accept it as the greatest gift. Never turn away something I have bestowed upon you little one."  
  
Letting his hand drop from where it had been on his knee, Obi-Wan answered yet again, the only way he could. "Yes, my Master."  
  
"Good," Dooku stated simply, leaning back again into his chair. "I have much to teach you young one, and then it will be time to face Sidious."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Moving his hand surreptitiously towards the knife he had secreted in his boot, Obi-Wan fought the urge to truly turn to the Darkside. Nothing and no one in his life had ever enraged him as much as the Sith Lord in front of him. Luckily, though, Dooku suffered from an incredible excess of confidence, and the Knight was using it fully to his advantage.  
  
\It didn't take much to get him to center on that one dark moment on Naboo\ Obi-Wan thought. It had been a great risk to drop all of his shields, but he trusted that the Sith would be too intrigued by that one dark memory to cause any damage. \Plus it gave him the idea that I am in Psychic Shock.Which will only make this all the more unexpected\  
  
Raising his dead gaze from where it had fallen to the floor, the Jedi caught the Sith's eyes. "Master?" he questioned, hesitantly, as if he was truly afraid of the man.  
  
"Yes, my young apprentice?" Dooku asked, his tone one of bemusement.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice almost too soft to hear.  
  
"Yes," the Sith said, leaning forward to better hear what it was the apprentice wished to ask.  
  
Reaching out with lightning quick movements, Obi-Wan grabbed Dooku around the back of the neck and yanked him off balance out of the chair. Bringing the knife up and out of his boot in one swift move, he held it tightly against the Sith's throat. Using the Force, he called Dooku's lightsaber to him, effectively disarming the Sith Lord.  
  
"Do you have any idea what I will do to you if you ever call me 'little one' again?"  
  
"I would ask that we hold off discussing anything pertaining to Knight Obi- Wan Kenobi until I have had the opportunity to review and present some pertinent information," Master Windu began, speaking almost before Yoda had finished.  
  
"New information you have found?" Master Yoda asked, looking oddly out of place without his ever-present gimmer stick.  
  
"Yes," Mace hedged. The data was not entirely new, but he doubted that anyone had actually taken the time to review it in the past.  
  
"If you have new information, perhaps you should offer it to the entire Council," Plo Koon said sagely.  
  
"Once I have had a chance to review it, I will," Master Windu responded, leveling a cold gaze at his fellow Councilor. "For now, I believe we have other important matters to discuss, such as the death of one of our own," Mace continued, offering Depa an apologetic glance.  
  
"Very well, hold off the discussion on Obi-Wan we will," Yoda finally said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group of twelve. "Other matters to discuss we have, including the choice of a new Council Member."  
  
"We're choosing a new Councilor?" Mace echoed, surprised when none of the other members reacted. "Who are we replacing?"  
  
Closing his eyes briefly, and allowing his ears to droop, Master Yoda sat in silence for several minutes. None of the other Masters appeared to be willing to answer Master Windu's hastily spoken question; leaving the revelation to Yoda. After several interminable moments had passed, during which Mace began to wonder if perhaps he should be worried about his own position, the eldest member of the Council finally answered.  
  
"Seeking to replace me, we are."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Anakin had just gotten over his shock at finding his knife missing, when he heard the door lock pop open. Hastily climbing to his feet, he backed farther into the medical bay, grabbing for something he could use as a weapon. As his hand closed over the discarded tray he and Obi-Wan had used when healing Dooku, Anakin took a moment to snort at the ridiculous thought. \Coruscant headlines: Thirteen-year old Jedi Padawan defeats Sith with only a metal tray. Says the Padawan "It's just like fighting a rancor; aim for its nose."\  
  
Before the Padawan could search for a more suitable tool, even though he was certain there wasn't anything better, the door began to slide open. Taking a deep breath, Anakin moved until he stood to the side of the opening door, his body cocked in a battle ready stance. \I'm only going to have one shot at this, so I'm going to have to just swing with everything I've got. If it's my Master. well, maybe someday he'll forgive me\  
  
*********************************************  
  
If the situation weren't so serious, the look of shock on Dooku's face would have been almost comical. As it was, Obi-Wan found himself hard- pressed not to laugh at the Sith's open-mouthed gape. \In all the years I've known him, I don't think I've ever seen Dooku speechless\  
  
"We're going to do this very simply," Obi-Wan said, setting aside his irrelevant thoughts so that he could plan his next move. "You are going to slowly stand up and turn until you are facing the hallway. If you try anything, and I do mean anything, I will use your own lightsaber to dissuade you. Whether that means I will kill you, or just simply remove one of your body parts, I will leave to your imagination."  
  
Still speechless, the Sith obeyed freezing once more when he had reached his full height. Obi-Wan still held the knife firmly to his throat, with the unignited lightsaber resting securely in his other hand. "Now, we are going to make our way slowly down the hall to the medical bay, and you are going to key open the door," the Knight continued, none-too-gently giving Dooku a push.  
  
Keeping the majority of his attention on the Sith, Obi-Wan allowed only a fraction of his focus to shift, trying to detect potential hazards or weapons Dooku could use to his advantage. Sensing nothing the Sith could use, the Knight turned his full attention back to monitoring him. As they reached the medical bay door, Obi-Wan found himself silently cursing the lack of the training bond. \Hopefully Anakin will not take any drastic action.\  
  
Seeing that the Sith had keyed the door lock off, Obi-Wan nudged him again. "Open the door and go in." As Dooku stepped over the threshold, Obi-Wan searched the bay for his Padawan. "Anak." the Knight began, only to be interrupted by a warning from the Force as the Sith suddenly twisted and ducked in his grasp. Trying to retain his hold on Dooku, Obi-Wan didn't even notice the flying sheet of metal until it was too late.  
  
Taking the brunt of the impact with his forehead, the Knight found cause to celebrate his short stature for the first time in his life. \If I'd have been any taller, I'd have ended up with a nose to rival Qui-Gon's\ he thought, as he staggered and tried to regain his balance. Using the opportunity to the utmost, Dooku elbowed Obi-Wan in the stomach and dashed past him out the open doorway. Trying to reconcile the three different images of his Padawan into one solid Anakin he could yell at, Obi-Wan could do nothing as the Sith slipped down the hall.  
  
Sighing heavily, and leaning back against the bulkhead to support his weakening knees, the Knight decided to focus his gaze on the middle Padawan. Of the three, Obi-Wan was sure the middle one looked the most horrified. "Well, Anakin. At least you know if you can't make it as a Jedi Knight, you could always make a career with a professional baseball league."  
  
Making his way down the hallway of the small ship at Force-enhanced speed, Dooku cursed his overconfidence every step of the way. \I thought I had him; I was certain that he was under my control. How did one so young fool me so completely?\  
  
Bursting through the door of the cockpit and startling the droid monitoring the flight, Dooku made a quick check of the instruments to be sure they were still heading to his home planet. Assured that their course was still set, he turned his attention to the droid, reaching out with the Force to trigger a button embedded within the casing of the unit. With a brief hydraulic hiss, a hidden compartment opened on the side of the droid, revealing the two lightsabers concealed within.  
  
Securing the larger 'saber to his belt, Dooku hefted the other one, trying to get a feel for it. \I don't believe I have even attempted to use a straight 'saber since I was a Padawan\ the Sith thought, regretting the lapse in his training regiment. \Although, I doubt Obi-Wan has ever attempted to use anything but a straight 'saber\  
  
Leaving the cockpit and moving back towards the medical bay with the intention of meeting the two Jedi in a more open field, the Sith smiled slightly. \This should prove interesting.\  
  
*********************************************  
  
Dropping the now-bent tray and rushing to his Master's side, Anakin couldn't conceal the horror radiating off of him. \I can't believe I did something so stupid\ the Padawan berated himself, as he watched Obi-Wan brace himself upright against the wall. \I saw Dooku, and the anger just clouded my vision. I didn't even realize he'd moved until I'd already hit my Master\  
  
"Anakin, I know you are sorry, and I can see that you are understandably upset, but if you don't stop shouting at me, I cannot control my reaction," Obi-Wan warned as he raised a hand up to his throbbing temples. "I'd really hate to have to go before the Council and explain why my apprentice has been rendered Force-mute."  
  
"I'm sorry Master," Anakin said, knowing that any further explanation would have to wait until the Sith was captured once more. "Here, let me help," the Padawan offered, as he placed his hand over Obi-Wan's and brought the Force to bear on the Knight's blossoming concussion.  
  
"Thank you Padawan," Obi-Wan sighed, as the pain began to lessen. When it had reached the point that his vision was no longer foggy, and his balance was assured, he broke the contact. "Anakin, I want you to stay here while I go after Dooku. I can't risk having him use you as bait again."  
  
"Yes Master," the Padawan replied, as he stepped back from the Knight, his expression of horror having faded into one of chagrin.  
  
"And this time," Obi-Wan began, offering Anakin a sly grin, "when you hear someone about to enter the bay, do make sure you know who it is before you try to take their head off, ok?"  
  
*********************************************  
  
N'erak had plenty of experience hacking into computer systems, but he had never encountered one so heavily encrypted. \This is what I get for accusing Dooku of being stupid\ the Knight sighed to himself, as the terminal flashed an "Access denied" screen yet again.  
  
Normally, N'erak found it easy to hack into systems by simply using the Force. He could take a reading of the last person or people to have accessed the system, and use that to help him determine the passcode. In this case, even attempting to bring the Force to bear on the data lead to the "blue screen of death," as he had come to call the denial message.  
  
\If I was Dooku, and I wanted to keep the data secure, how would I go about doing it?\ N'erak asked himself, as he leaned back from the terminal and took a break from his hacking attempts. \I wouldn't want to use just one passcode, since that could possibly be discovered, but I wouldn't want to risk using too many either. Plus, I'd probably use decoy information too, just to throw off whoever was trying to break their way in\  
  
As he continued to contemplate the blue screen in front of him, N'erak found the word "decoy" repeating over and over in his head. "But what does it mean?" the Knight asked out loud, his frustration finally getting the better of his silence. "How would he incorporate a decoy into his files?"  
  
Growling under his breath, N'erak leaned forward once more and cleared the "Access denied" screen, returning to the passcode prompt. "If I wanted to prevent someone from possibly guessing my code, how would I do it?" Glaring at the blinking cursor, N'erak fought the urge to simply pick up the terminal and toss it across the room. It wasn't often that a system got the better of him, and yet, he knew that if he entered the wrong code too many more times, the fail safes would kick in and the data would be lost.  
  
Closing his eyes, and reaching out to the Force for serenity, N'erak found himself still contemplating the idea of a decoy. \If I wanted to protect my system, and block even the slightest chance that anyone could make an accurate guess, I'd.\  
  
Snapping his eyes open and offering a silent commendation to the devious Sith, N'erak reached out and simply hit the "enter" key without bothering to hit any other key first. As the terminal hesitated, then went straight to a menu screen, the Knight couldn't resist the urge to laugh out loud. \.I'd use a decoy passcode prompt\  
  
Handing Anakin the knife, Obi-Wan turned to leave the medical bay. "Master? Shouldn't you hold on to this? You might need it," the Padawan said, as he offered the knife back to the Knight.  
  
Turning and favoring his Padawan with a slight smile, Obi-Wan shook his head. "No Padawan, I don't think I will have a use for it now. If I fail with the lightsaber, I won't have the opportunity to use your knife."  
  
Nodding his head slightly, and trying and failing to maintain the stoic Jedi façade, Anakin took another step back from his Master. As Obi-Wan turned once more and began to cross the threshold, the Padawan spoke again. "Master?" he asked, and when Obi-Wan turned to face him he launched himself into the startled Knight's embrace. "Be careful Master, and may the Force be with you."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Studying the menu before him with undisguised glee, N'erak worked to decipher what different options were available to him. The information appeared to be rather straightforward and expected, with the exception of one folder, simply labeled "Naboo."  
  
\What possible interest could Dooku have in such a small backwater planet?\ N'erak wondered as he clicked on the file. He was fairly certain that there would be at least one more password prompt, but he was too intrigued by the filename to care. \We know that the Sith have been on Naboo. is it possible that Dooku has joined forces with them?\ Shivering slightly, despite the warmer air of the laboratory, N'erak set to work on the newest password prompt. \I think we've accepted that Dooku has fallen to the Darkside, but if he's in league with the Sith.\ Switching midway to verbal communication, N'erak finished his premonition. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"This is Master Healer Ravenna at the Jedi Temple," Ravenna said, speaking into her personal comm. link. "Have you finished the preliminary report on Senator Amidala?"  
  
Tuning out her former Master as she spoke to the medics at the Senate building, Bant tried to comprehend everything she had discovered over the past few days. \Only Obi-Wan Kenobi could cause such a stir\ the Mon Calamarian thought as she remembered sitting with Anakin and him in their apartment only a few days ago. \With him and his "Kenobi Specials," I shouldn't be surprised at the trouble he can get involved in\ she finished, as she paced Ravenna's small office.  
  
\It seems like weeks ago that I was pacing here and Master Ravenna was trying to calm me down. It's hard to believe that so short a time has passed, and yet my entire world has been turned upside down\ From the revelation that Yoda was under the control of the Sith Master, to the discovery that Master Dooku had fallen to the Darkside, Bant had found her faith in the Jedi shaken.  
  
"Is there anyone I can trust in the Order anymore?" Bant sighed, not even realizing she had spoken aloud until Ravenna startled her by placing a hand on her shoulder and answering.  
  
"It is distressing to find out that much that we have come to trust and believe in is false. The very people we depend on to guide us in the path of the Light have been shown to have their own shortcomings. It is a difficult lesson, but perhaps one that was long in coming?" Ravenna offered, as she switched off her comm. link.  
  
"But Master Yoda?" Bant asked, almost on the verge of tears. "He has been on the Council longer than I have been alive. I trusted him to guide us and protect us, and yet he was under the control of the Sith!"  
  
"Padawan," Ravenna began, reverting to the comforting title that had become a term of endearment, "I know this is difficult for you, as it is for the rest of us. Master Yoda has guided the entire Order over the past several hundred years, and he is the last person I would ever expect to stray from the path of the Light. But remember, it is not something he chose to do, and it wasn't something he had control over. We must not blame him, but instead use this as a lesson."  
  
"A lesson?" Bant asked, as she turned to face her Master.  
  
"Yes Padawan, a lesson. Perhaps this is the Force's way of showing us that we cannot rely solely on the Council to guide us. The entire Jedi Order has become too isolated, and too sure of itself. This lesson has been a long time in coming, but we are lucky that we learned it now. Although it has come as a great shock, and somewhat of a tragedy, it could've been much worse. What if we had not seen the rising Darkness until it was too late?" At the last, Ravenna's tones became more ominous, almost as if she was speaking Prophecy.  
  
Shivering slightly, and wrapping her arms around herself as a chill seemed to settle over the room, Bant softly spoke. "I guess we have Obi-Wan to thank for showing us this. If it wasn't for him, we never would have known."  
  
As he made his way through the ship to where he could feel Dooku's signature, Obi-Wan tightened his grip on the lightsaber he had taken from the fallen Jedi. \I'm beginning to think this is a pattern. Every time I have to facedown a Sith, I end up doing it with someone else's lightsaber\  
  
Hefting the strangely shaped hilt in his hand, the Knight shifted his focus long enough to give the lightsaber a disgruntled look. \Perhaps I should just have mine permanently attached to my hand.\ Obi-Wan had briefly considered taking the time to search for either his or Anakin's lightsaber, but had decided that Dooku probably already had both in his possession. \At least he is going to have to fight with a 'saber other than his own too\ the Knight thought, with no small satisfaction at the thought of the Sith's inconvenience.  
  
Approaching the open mid-ship lounge, Obi-Wan could feel the Darkside gathering and pulsing, emanating strongly from the open area. \Well as far as places for a lightsaber battle, I guess this is better than a reactor pit\ he thought as he studied the open room, looking specifically for obstacles and objects that could be used in the coming battle. Eyeing the thin parasteel wall that separated the observation lounge from the vacuum of space, Obi-Wan changed his estimate. \Actually, this is probably not the best place to do this.One misplaced block or stroke, and it's going to be rather difficult to breathe\  
  
The sound of the snap hiss as Dooku ignited Anakin's lightsaber drew the Knight from his observations. \I guess we'll just have to be careful not to miss\ he thought as he ignited the crimson 'saber just in time to block a strike from the Sith. As the two blades met and sparks flew, Obi-Wan found it difficult to keep a hold on Dooku's 'saber. The angled end of it made it almost impossible for him to use his typical two-handed grip.  
  
\I wonder if he'd consider trading?\ Obi-Wan wondered, as he blocked yet another strike from the Sith. Until he became more comfortable with the oddly shaped 'saber, he wasn't willing to take the offensive. \I guess I'll just have to let Dooku lead this round\ the Knight thought as he blocked an overhead strike. Catching site of the familiar 'saber dangling off of the Sith's belt, Obi-Wan changed his strategy. \On second thought, maybe I'll let Dooku "win" this round\  
  
*********************************************  
  
Listening to the sounds of the lightsaber battle he could hear echoing down the empty hallway, Anakin fought an internal battle. \My Master told me to stay here, he ordered me to obey him. But he might need my help, and I don't want him to die\  
  
As the fervor of the battle increased, and the raging tides of Light and Dark energy increased in their ebb and flow, Anakin made his decision. Climbing down off of the med bed, he made his way out into the corridor. Whispering softly, but allowing the barest traces of it to echo down the remnants of the bond, Anakin sought out Obi-Wan. "I will help you Master, and this time I won't fail."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Obi-Wan, this really isn't necessary," Dooku stated, as the two 'sabers locked and hissed yet again. "In fact, we really shouldn't be fighting at all, as we really are on the same side."  
  
"I neither have been, nor ever will be, on "your side,"" Obi-Wan growled, breaking the crimson blade free and taking a step back. "I serve the Light, which is something you apparently abandoned years ago."  
  
"Ahh, but don't you want to see the Sith Lord pay after what he did to your Master?" Dooku asked, as he feigned to the Knight's right, before offering a swift jab to the left. "And you don't even know what he has planned for your apprentice," the Sith continued, trying to bait the Jedi into losing his focus.  
  
"Your Master will never have a chance to get anywhere near Anakin," Obi-Wan said, his voice calm and even despite the furor of the battle. "And he will pay for what he has done, I assure you of that."  
  
Backing the Knight steadily into a corner, Dooku continued. "But how will you make him pay when you don't even know who he is? And how do you know he doesn't have access to your Padawan already?"  
  
Taking a moment to catch his breath from the steadily increasing attack, Obi-Wan finally answered. "Anakin is purely of the Light, and I would know if the Sith had been near him," the Knight stated, though his voice sounded far from assured. Still backing up under the Sith's attack, Obi-Wan stood only a few steps from the wall. "I will not allow you to question my apprentice's dedication to serving the Light."  
  
"Anakin is of the light you say?" Dooku echoed, as he continued to press his attack. \Just a few more steps, little one. Just a few more, and I will have you once again\ "Then how do you think Ellana was able to form a link with him? What do you think those images of Alderaan that you saw were? Don't tell me you didn't recognize your own apprentice?" the Sith asked in feigned shock.  
  
"That was nothing more than your own sick imaginings Dooku," the Knight answered, as he worked desperately to block the Sith's blows. Despite the disadvantage the straight hilt gave him, Dooku still fought with a skill and control rarely seen, even amongst the Jedi order.  
  
Taking the final step forward, and pressing until Obi-Wan was sandwiched up against the bulkhead, Dooku laughed. "Unfortunately for you and the rest of the Jedi, that was a true seeing little one. Your apprentice will fall, and my Master will be the one to train him." Reaching out with the Darkside of the Force and wrenching the 'saber hilt from the Knight's uncertain grip, the Sith spoke again. "The question is, will you be alive to see it happen?"  
  
After giving Bant's shoulder a sympathetic squeeze, Ravenna turned and moved to sit behind her desk. Activating the monitor, she answered Bant's questioning look. "The Senate medics finished the preliminary autopsy on "Senator Amidala" and have agreed to send the results to me. I gave them the link to my terminal so I didn't have to wait for the data transfer."  
  
"They still haven't figured out it isn't Senator Amidala?" Bant asked, incredulous. "And we are going to trust the results they pulled from the autopsy?"  
  
Laughing lightly, Ravenna took in her former Padawan's disgusted expression. "The medic in charge knows that it is not actually Padme Amidala's body that he autopsied, but it has been decided to keep the ruse going until more information is forthcoming." Swiveling her chair until it faced the datascreen, Ravenna shot Bant a look over her shoulder. "The Senate Medics aren't that incompetent."  
  
"Well, it's good that someone, somewhere, in the Senate building doesn't suffer from incompetence," Bant said, offering her own smile, though it was still somewhat uneven after the previous discussion.  
  
Glad to see her former Padawan's mood improving, Ravenna gave only a slight chastisement. "Now, now Padawan. Is that any way to speak of the leaders of the Republic?"  
  
"You're right," Bant answered, "but if I actually said how I really felt about them, I would probably find myself with a mouthful of soap, even if I'm not a Padawan any longer."  
  
Seeing the mischievous look in the Mon Calamarian's eyes, Ravenna chose to let the discussion drop. Turning her attention back to the datascreen, she scanned the preliminary notations of the still-downloading file. As her eyes skimmed the page, one word jumped out to her.  
  
"Now this is interesting." the Master Healer mumbled, inciting Bant to move behind her and read the report as well.  
  
"Interesting doesn't begin to describe it," Bant exclaimed as she too took in the preliminary toxicology results. "Where and why would a Senator's assistant have ever come in contact with Narsicsis?"  
  
*********************************************  
  
Entering the mid-ship observation lounge, Anakin was stunned and frightened to see his Master pinned up against the wall, defenseless against the Sith. Searching the room for a weapon he could use against Dooku, Anakin fought to control his anger and fear. He knew that the Sith was guaranteed to notice him if he was radiating such Darkside emotions.  
  
Attempting to release his emotions into the Force, Anakin was surprised when he suddenly heard Obi-Wan's voice in his head. Without the training bond, his Master should not have been able to speak to him. Setting aside his surprise, the Padawan tried to speak to the Knight.  
  
\\Master? Is that you?\\ Anakin asked  
  
\\Yes. I need you to listen carefully to me. I want you to focus on your anger and fear and broadcast them as loudly as you can\\ The voice and accent were distinctly Obi-Wan Kenobi's, even if the connection seemed to be impossible. Deciding to believe in his Master's abilities, Anakin began to project his emotions.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"You will join me, little one, and together we will defeat Lord Sidious," Dooku hissed, bringing his face within inches of the trapped Knight's.  
  
"I will never join you," Obi-Wan answered, locking his gaze with the enraged Sith's.  
  
"Then you will die," Dooku answered simply as he ignited the crimson lightsaber he now held. Taking a step back and preparing to strike down the Jedi, Dooku was distracted by a sudden welling of the Darkside behind him. Momentarily dropping his guard, the Sith turned to focus on the figure behind him. Using the opportunity provided, Obi-Wan gathered the Force to him, using it to vault over Dooku's head, as he called his lightsaber to him from the Sith's belt.  
  
As the familiar hilt slid into his grip, Obi-Wan paused only long enough to ignite the 'saber before plunging it through Dooku's chest. As the Sith's stunned gaze fell upon the determined visage of the Knight, Obi-Wan offered a grim smile. "I believe I warned you about calling me 'little one' again."  
  
After multiple failed attempts, and an equal, if not substantially greater, number of curses, N'erak finally succeeded in opening the Naboo file. The encoding on the information had been unlike anything he had ever seen, and it was only through a combination of skill, and a rather obvious prompting from the Force, that the Knight had managed to retrieve the data. \Apparently there is something in this file that the Force wants me to see.\ N'erak thought as the passcode screen flickered and faded, bringing forth the encoded document.  
  
As his eyes skimmed over the assorted information, N'erak's attention was caught by a phrase halfway through the data. It was a simple phrase, just six small words altogether, but it was a phrase that would change his life as he knew it. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Chosen One."  
  
*********************************************  
  
This time Sidious wasn't expecting it, and the pain almost brought Palpatine to his knees. The Supreme Chancellor had to cancel his meeting and retreat to his private office, drawing questioning stares from the members of the Finance Committee. Fortunately for the Senators involved, the Sith Lord was in too much pain to notice or care.  
  
Entering his private office, Sidious collapsed to his knees. The Dark Force swirled around him, only increasing the agony of the shattered bond. The ragged edges of the snapped link writhed and twisted in the Force storm; fostering a torture greater than any the Sith had ever faced, even greater than when his last apprentice had died. \At least when I sent Darth Maul off, I knew to expect this.\ Sidious hissed. When the Zabrakian had left for Naboo, the Sith Lord had begun unraveling the bond and placing dampeners along the link. This time, Sidious had had no warning.  
  
As the pain finally began to lessen enough that the Sith could regulate it, Sidious reached out tentatively to the Dark Force. Although the agony was astonishing, the Sith Lord managed to erect a Force seal over his office door. Once the seal was in place, Sidious allowed his conscious mind to delve deeply into the Darkside, releasing his pain and drawing on its power. As the Darkside surrounded him, the Sith allowed only one thought to dominate his "meditation."  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi - you are mine."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Standing up from where he had crouched over the Sith's dead body, Obi-Wan turned to his frozen apprentice. "It's all right Anakin. He can't hurt either one of us now," the Knight said, seeking to reassure the Padawan. When Anakin made no move to approach him, even when Obi-Wan held out the apprentice's lightsaber, he sighed and turned his attention back to the fallen Jedi.  
  
Removing Dooku's dark cloak and draping it over the body, Obi-Wan then grasped the crimson lightsaber and attached it next to his own on his belt. He actually had no desire to touch the Darkened hilt ever again, but he wasn't comfortable leaving it anywhere near the Sith. \And Qui-Gon said all of those "Revenge of the Living Dead" holos were worthless\ Obi-Wan snorted out loud at the ridiculous thought.  
  
\Well at least that got a reaction from Anakin\ he thought as the Padawan broke from his stupor to shoot him an incredulous look.  
  
"No Padawan, I have not gone mad," Obi-Wan retorted, unaware that he was once again answering Anakin's private thoughts. "I was merely thinking of a lesson I once learned from a rather unorthodox place."  
  
Turning his back on the Sith's body, and dismissing it from his concern, Obi-Wan moved to kneel in front of his apprentice. "I know that you are upset Anakin, but you really must learn to control your shielding. You have been broadcasting almost continuously since I woke up in the cargo bay."  
  
"Master," Anakin said, his concern evident in his eyes, "my shields are up tight. I haven't broadcasted anything other than when you told me to project my emotions."  
  
Furrowing his brow as he reached up to place his hands on the Padawan's shoulders, Obi-Wan shook his head. "Anakin, I broke our training bond. It would have been impossible for me to tell you to do anything."  
  
"But Master," the Padawan argued, "I'm positive it was you. You told me to broadcast my emotions so I would distract Dooku."  
  
Closing his eyes and reaching out to the Force for answers, the Knight brushed softly against his Padawan's mind. When the gentle Force probe slid through the apprentice's shields as if they weren't even there, Obi-Wan reopened his eyes and focused his shocked expression on the apprentice. "We need to get back to Coruscant as soon as possible. I have much to discuss with the Jedi Council."  
  
"Bant here," the Healer answered distractedly as her comm. link chirped.  
  
"Bant, it's N'erak. I need you and Ravenna to get down here now." The Knight's voice, though distorted by the comm. signal, sounded agitated. Throwing a glance at Ravenna, to make sure the older Healer had overheard, the Mon Calamarian answered.  
  
"We'll be right there."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Anakin, can you go take over piloting the ship?" Obi-Wan asked, cutting off any questions the Padawan had before he could ask.  
  
"Of course Master," Anakin answered, as he stepped away from where Obi-Wan still knelt in front of him. "You want me to set course for Coruscant, right?"  
  
"Yes Padawan. I will take care of our. passenger. while you do so," the Knight answered, with a rather disgusted look on his face.  
  
Nodding his head, Anakin left the observation lounge to report to the cockpit. Once the Padawan was out of sight, Obi-Wan brought his hands up and rubbed vigorously at his face. \This is just too much. Isn't there somewhere I can signup for a vacation or something?\ Allowing his frustrations to flow off into the Force, the Knight climbed to his feet and turned to his distasteful task. \At least I don't have to worry about him calling me 'little one'\ Obi-Wan thought sarcastically as he went to work preparing the Sith's body for stasis.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Master Yoda, I don't think this is necessary," Mace Windu erupted, as the eldest Councilor finished his declaration. "We need you on this Council. Your guidance has led the Jedi for centuries, and we can't just allow you to leave."  
  
"Allow it you will. Passed, my time with the Jedi has. New leadership we need," Yoda sighed, his ears drooping even farther.  
  
"Master Yoda, it was not your fault what happened," Depa said quietly, her luminous eyes reflecting a deep sorrow. "We all have been blind to the rising Darkness, and we all share fault in the recent deaths."  
  
"None of us are attuned enough to the Darkside to have felt its rising tremors," Ki-Adi Mundi added. "We all serve the light, and the Darkside has shadowed it effectively."  
  
"But participate in the rising you did not!" Yoda stated, annunciating each word in place of the usual gimmer stick raps.  
  
"And neither did you!" Master Windu interjected. "You had no way of knowing you were under the influence of the Sith Lord! How were you to know you were infected with Narsicsis, especially with the power of the Darkside working against you!"  
  
As a shocked silence descended over the Council Chambers, Mace turned his attention from where it had been focused on the small green Councilor. Gazing about the room, and taking in the shocked expressions of his fellow Masters, Mace realized that not all had been privy to the information he had discovered.  
  
"It looks like we have much to discuss," Plo Koon finally said, as the silence stretched uncomfortably. "And it appears you have some information you should share with us, Master Windu."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Obi-Wan had just finished placing Dooku's body in stasis when Anakin rushed into the med bay. "Master, I can't control the ship! Someone else has remote control of it," the Padawan shouted in one rushed breath.  
  
"You disengaged the droid?" the Master asked, even though he was certain Anakin wouldn't have made such a foolish mistake.  
  
"Yes Master. I turned the droid off, since it didn't want to relinquish control, and then tried to take a sensor reading. All of the gauges and monitors are giving off false readings," the Padawan said, as he followed Obi-Wan out of the medical bay and back to the bridge.  
  
"How do you know the sensors are off?" Obi-Wan asked as he entered the cockpit, almost tripping over the pilot droid. Taking in the charred and cindered state of the unit, the Knight merely cocked an eyebrow at his apprentice.  
  
Blushing slightly, Anakin answered the unspoken question first. "I told you, it really didn't want to relinquish control."  
  
"So you used your lightsaber?" the Knight finished.  
  
Clearing his throat and unconsciously reaching down to tap the hilt that now hung from his belt, Anakin chose to ignore the question. "I knew the sensors were off when they said we were heading towards the outer rim. I can tell we are headed towards the Galactic core."  
  
"And how do you know that?" Obi-Wan asked, as he gave the Padawan a look to assure that the previous discussion was far from over.  
  
"I can feel that we are moving away from Tatooine," the apprentice answered simply.  
  
"Your senses aren't that attuned my young apprentice," Obi-Wan admonished. "There is no way you can "feel" where Tatooine is."  
  
"Well, I might not be able to feel the planet," Anakin argued, "but I can sure feel my Mom. Her life force is a powerful beacon, and I know we are moving away from it."  
  
Sighing, Obi-Wan reached out to the Force and trained his senses on his Padawan's mind. As before, his probe entered Anakin's mind without any hesitation. Ignoring his apprentice's more private thoughts, the Knight focused on the most active area of Anakin's mind. The Padawan, sensing his Master's intent, brought the information to the very surface of his thoughts.  
  
Reaching out to the bright spot in Anakin's thoughts, Obi-Wan was startled to feel the presence of another in his Padawan's mind. Carefully reaching out, the Knight was able to discover the identity at the other end of the bond.  
  
Pulling out of the Padawan's mind, Obi-Wan returned his attention to the physical realm. Giving Anakin a harsh stare, the Master telegraphed his displeasure in both facial expression and posture. "What else have you been hiding from me, Padawan?"  
  
The Republic Cruiser soared through hyperspace, tailing the other ship, but remaining out of its sensor range. Inside, Solo and Narissa found themselves with nothing to do but talk.  
  
"And so I decided to leave and explore the galaxy," Narissa said, continuing her ongoing tale. Solo had asked how she had ended up as Governor of Navira, and she had chosen to backtrack and tell him not only how she ended up leading the planet, but how she had come to be on the planet in the first place.  
  
"So you left Dan'eria to explore, and ended up not only crashing on, but becoming the leader of, a planet on the far side of the galaxy," Solo summarized. At Narissa's nod, he grinned. "And here I thought I was the only one who left their home planet to see the galaxy and ended up as a permanent resident of some other planet!"  
  
"Your home planet is Correllia?" Narissa guessed, taking in the familiar features and irrepressible personality of the man beside her.  
  
"Yep, Correllian born and bred," Solo approved. "And like most Correllians, I got bored after only a couple decades on the planet and decided to go explore. Smuggling seemed like the best option, and it worked well for a few years. Until, of course, the Jedi caught up with me. Luckily I impressed the guy so much; he suggested I come to work for the Temple. And to make a long story short, here I am."  
  
"Hmm," Narissa said nonchalantly as she turned to watch the stars streak past. "How will we know if they've detected us?" she asked abruptly. Turning to face the pilot once more, she laughed out loud at the look of confusion followed by dawning comprehension that flitted across his features. "Sorry, that was a bit abrupt, wasn't it?" she apologized, still snickering.  
  
"No problem," Solo answered, trying to cover for his lack of understanding. "I guess I'll just have to get used to your jumping conversations. Something tells me that you speak before you actually completely process your thoughts," he said, and smiled at Narissa's blush.  
  
"Anyway, we will know if they've detected the link when they try to sever it. They'll have to reroute their navcomp to do so, and that'll notify us that we've been detected," Solo explained, in answer to Narissa's question.  
  
"And the datapad will chirp then?" Narissa guessed. When Solo nodded, she turned back to the viewport. A few moments passed in silence before she suddenly spoke again. "So what kind of smuggling did you do?"  
  
*********************************************  
  
Anakin blanched at the vehemence in Obi-Wan's tone. "Master, I'm not hiding anything from you, I swear! I really didn't think it was that important." he finished lamely.  
  
"Not important!" Obi-Wan bellowed before closing his eyes and taking a calming breath. Releasing his anger into the Force, he reopened steel gray eyes that demanded his apprentice's attention. "Anakin, what you have done. do you know what you have risked! Do you even realize what could have happened to you?!"  
  
"Master, I. I had to. I didn't want to lose her. It was the only way I could be sure that she was alright!" Anakin yelled, his voice cracking and reminding Obi-Wan of the Padawan's young age.  
  
"Padawan," Obi-Wan began, but stopped and sighed. Bringing his hand up to rub his creased forehead, the Knight took a deep breath. When he finally spoke again, his voice was soft, almost a whisper. "Anakin, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
*********************************************  
  
Allowing Ravenna to lead the way through the portal into the laboratory, Bant took a moment to release her anxieties before following. \I need to be calm and in control for this. I don't know what N'erak called us for, but if it's anything like what Ravenna and I uncovered, I am going to need my serenity intact\  
  
"What have you found?" Ravenna asked, in a no-nonsense tone of voice. Coming to a stop behind the still seated Knight, the Master Healer rested her hand on his shoulder and studied the datascreen in front of him.  
  
"I found a filename that intrigued me, so I worked to open it," N'erak began, turning to face the silent Bant as she leaned against a lab table. "It was labeled Naboo, and I wanted to know what interest Dooku had in it. It took a lot of work, but I finally got it open and began to read it. I'd only skimmed about halfway down, when I contacted you."  
  
"You didn't finish reading it first?" Bant asked, as Ravenna continued to study the terminal screen.  
  
"No," N'erak answered honestly. Meeting the young Healer's silvery eyes with his own blue gaze, the Knight sighed. "I didn't feel right reading more of it on my own. It seemed like something you should be here for, Bant."  
  
"Me?" Bant asked, as she flicked her gaze over to the still silent Ravenna. "Why would you want me to look at it? I only became a full Healer a little while ago, and I really don't know anything more about Naboo than the lowliest initiate. What possible reason could you have for wanting me here?"  
  
"I think he wanted you here," Ravenna replied, straightening and turning to face her former apprentice, "because it concerns Obi-Wan."  
  
Giving a grateful nod to the Master Healer for answering the awkward question, N'erak continued where she had left off. "Bant, there's something about Obi-Wan that he never told us. and it's rather important."  
  
"Well?" Bant asked, when N'erak hesitated, and Ravenna merely turned and walked to the other side of the laboratory, giving the two privacy.  
  
Sighing again, N'erak answered in a completely flat tone. "Obi-Wan killed Garen."  
  
"Master, I didn't hide it from you on purpose! I just didn't think about it. It all happened so fast, and I didn't want to worry Master Qui-Gon with it, so I just did it and then we left," Anakin said quietly, refusing to make eye contact with Obi-Wan. "I honestly didn't think it mattered enough to tell you."  
  
"Anakin," Obi-Wan began, waiting for the Padawan to raise his gaze from the decking. When the beseeching blue eyes finally met his own, the Knight continued. "I understand why you did what you did. I'm not angry with you for trying to form a bond with your Mother, in fact I'm surprised Qui-Gon didn't offer to help you." At the last, Obi-Wan gave a small smile, remembering his former Master's penchant for "pathetic life forms."  
  
"Then you're not mad at me," Anakin questioned, trying and failing to hold his Master's gaze. Before Obi-Wan could answer, the Padawan looked away again.  
  
"Padawan," the Master demanded, using his full authority and Force presence to force Anakin to keep eye contact. "You are thirteen years old. Yes, you are a Jedi, but you are allowed to make mistakes. I am not mad at you, nor would I ever be upset that you had made an error. But," Obi-Wan paused, his tone taking on a harsher note when he continued, "if you ever lie to me, or try to conceal something from me, you will find I will not allow it to go unpunished."  
  
Blinking, and clasping his jaw a few times, Anakin finally managed to make an answer. "Yes Master."  
  
Allowing his gaze to soften once more, the Knight finished. "Now that you know I am not upset, would you please explain to me just what you did Padawan?"  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Are you nuts?" Bant blurted, giving N'erak a skeptical look. "Obi-Wan didn't kill Garen. Garen was killed on a mission for the Senate."  
  
"Bant, I really think you should read this before you jump to any conclusions, or base your reaction on false information," N'erak responded patiently. "I know it is a shock, but you really need to look at this."  
  
"Are you honestly asking me to believe some lying, devious Sith over my best friend?" Bant yelled. "Because if you are, let me tell you; Obi-Wan would never have lied to me and he wouldn't have concealed something like that from me."  
  
From across the laboratory, Ravenna spoke up. "Padawan, perhaps you should review the information before you get upset with Knight N'erak. I'm sure that he wouldn't lie to you or make such accusations unless he had proof."  
  
Standing up from where he still sat in front of the terminal, N'erak offered his seat to the Mon Calamarian. "Bant, please. I love Obi just as much as you do. He's the closest thing to a brother I have or could ever wish for. But he has concealed some things from us, and you need to know about it."  
  
Huffing, Bant dropped down on the stool. "I will read this, but I assure you, I am not ever going to believe that Obi-Wan killed Garen. Obi wouldn't do that."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"I tried to form a bond with her," Anakin began, "but since she wasn't Force-sensitive, it didn't work."  
  
"And so you opened up a portion of your mind to your Mother, trying to anchor her life force to your own?" the Master finished, sighing as the Padawan nodded. "But you didn't do anything to "seal" off the gap in your shielding."  
  
"I didn't know how to," Anakin admitted. "I didn't think it would really matter, since it's only a little opening. I was going to talk to Master Qui- Gon about it, but."  
  
"Why didn't you ask me?" Obi-Wan asked, the hurt evident in his tone, though he tried valiantly to conceal it.  
  
"I didn't want to bug you. I knew you didn't want me, and I was determined to not be a burden to you. By the time we really started to get along, I sorta forgot about it," the Padawan explained. "I mean, I remembered whenever I reached out and felt Mom, but I didn't think to mention it to you."  
  
"Because you were afraid I would order you to break the connection," Obi- Wan surmised, and at the flush that crept up Anakin's collar, the Knight knew he was right. "Padawan, I would not have tried to break your connection to your Mother. I know you miss her, and I'm glad you can keep contact with her. But I would have insisted that the hole in your shielding be repaired. There are techniques I can teach you to keep the link with your Mother, without making your mind vulnerable to suggestion and attack."  
  
"Is that how Ellana was able to connect to me?" Anakin asked, flushing even more crimson at the Master's nod. "So I put both of us at risk since I didn't tell you the truth."  
  
"There are always consequences for our actions, Padawan," Obi-Wan explained. "And sometimes it is hard to know what the consequences are without the experience to guide us."  
  
"I'm sorry Master," Anakin offered. "I didn't know."  
  
Smiling as he reached out to tug gently on the small Padawan braid trailing down the apprentice's neck, Obi-Wan answered. "And that, my young apprentice, is why Jedi strive everyday to learn and discover more. Someday, you will have the experience and skill to make accurate evaluations, but until then, I'll try to help you as much as I can."  
  
Releasing the braid and turning back to the cockpit controls, Obi-Wan broke the heavy silence that had fallen. "Now we just need to figure out who's flying the ship, and where exactly we are going."  
  
Almost an hour passed before Bant made a movement other than that necessary to scroll down the terminal screen; and it was a movement entirely unexpected of the usually sedate Healer. With a snarl and an almost frightening manifestation of the Force, the Mon Calamarian shattered the terminal screen, sending a hail of glass and metal all the way across the laboratory to where Master Healer Ravenna stood.  
  
Startled, not only by the suddenness of the reaction, but also due to the ferocity of it, N'erak jumped up from where he had reclined against the lab table. Carefully stepping over the deformed and twisted pieces of metal, the Knight approached the Healer as one would approach an injured predator, slowly and cautiously. When his proximity drew no reaction from the strangely silent Healer, N'erak dared to gently rest a hand on her shuddering shoulder. Before he could utter a word, or even mount an offense, the Knight found himself in an ironclad embrace.  
  
"How could he do that? How could he lie to me like that?" The words were strangely muffled and muted by the fabric of N'erak's cloak, but he heard enough to be able to reply.  
  
"I don't know Bant, I honestly don't know," he uttered softly, as he slowly rocked the distraught Healer. "I never thought Obi-Wan could do something like that, let alone lie about it."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Mace found himself at a loss for words. He had assumed that the Council knew of Master Yoda's exposure to the Narsicsis, and the consequent revelation of the Sith's involvement when Master Yoda admitted to having a hand in the rising darkness. The dark-skinned Councilor had been startled at Yoda's knowledge of the dark deeds, but had attributed it to the elder Master's skill with reading the Force. He hadn't suspected that the Council was unaware of the mitigating factors.  
  
\What do they know? And how do they know it?\ Mace asked himself, as he tried to formulate a reply to Koon's admonishment. He suddenly felt uncomfortable revealing all he knew to his fellow Masters, even as just yesterday he would have trusted them implicitly. \Has my faith in the Jedi been shaken so utterly?\  
  
"I do have information that is rather relevant to this topic," Mace said, finally having decided on a course of action. "But first I insist that the Council reveal what transpired during the meeting in my absence. I do not know where to start, or what I need to cover without some background to work with."  
  
"Have much time to discuss we did not," Yoda answered, when no other Master spoke. "Come from my meditation, I did, only moments before you arrived."  
  
"And you discussed the revelations you uncovered during your meditations," Master Windu surmised.  
  
"Announced my decision to leave the Council, I did. And explained my dealings with the Darkside I have."  
  
"But you don't know why you assisted in the rise of the Dark Side?" Mace guessed.  
  
"Reason for it, I do not need. Enough it is that I assisted, excuses I need not," Yoda harrumphed.  
  
"We are all quite curious about what you have discovered Master Windu," Adi Gallia interrupted. "Especially if it helps to explain what Master Yoda has told us about Knight Kenobi."  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Mace questioned, "What does this have to do with him?"  
  
Fixing the Councilor with an expression of barely disguised shock, Ki-Adi Mundi answered for the entire body. "Master Yoda explained about the discussion he held with Knight Kenobi regarding Padawan Skywalker, and the missions that followed it."  
  
"We now understand that, although his goal was to remove the danger Skywalker presented, Master Yoda inadvertently assisted in the downfall of Knight Kenobi," Master Koth added.  
  
"I'm sorry," Mace interjected yet again, "but you are going to have to go back to the beginning and explain all of this. The Council was in session from my summons, and then Master Yoda and I left to continue our discussion. I returned, before being called away once more."  
  
"I left with Depa briefly to handle personal matters," Adi added, the consoling glance she gave to the other Master making it clear what the "personal matters" entailed. "We had just entered the Chambers when Master Yoda returned. He called the Council to session, and informed us of the news regarding Knight Kenobi."  
  
"The news regarding Knight Kenobi." Master Windu prompted yet again as the Masters fell silent.  
  
"Tragic it is," Yoda sighed, after a pregnant silence. "Fallen to the Darkside Obi-Wan Kenobi has."  
  
"Whoever is guiding the ship must also be tailing us through Hyperspace," Anakin declared as he crawled out from under the navcomp console.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Obi-Wan asked from where he was trying to run a sensor sweep.  
  
"The other ship is guiding by remote signal, since there isn't any kind of extra-ordinary wiring or circuitry here. They'd have to stay pretty close to keep the signal open, and probably to keep a lock on us in case we try to retake the ship," the Padawan answered, as he wiped the accumulation of dust off of his tunic. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin's clothing were beginning to show signs of the past day's battles, and both Master and Padawan were anxious to return to the Temple.  
  
"Can we interrupt their signal?" Obi-Wan questioned, before interrupting Anakin's answer with a fervent curse. Rubbing his hand where he had received a shock from the impromptu re-wiring attempt, the Knight turned to regard his slack-jawed apprentice. Grinning ruefully, he acknowledged his use of one of the "forbidden words" he had forced Anakin to give up. \Well my Master always said that if the Padawan taught something to the Master, it was a good pairing. I wonder if fluent cursing counts?\  
  
"Uh, well," Anakin began, stuttering a bit before regaining his train of thought, "we can, but they'll know right away. I think that first we should figure out who is guiding the ship before we try to break their control."  
  
"Very well. Perhaps you would care to take a look at the sensor array?" Obi- Wan suggested, gesturing to the still smoking console. "I don't think I have quite the technical aptitude necessary."  
  
"Of course Master," Anakin said, his deference an obvious cover for the laughter that was threatening to bubble up. The Padawan turned to work at the sensor array before adding one last comment sotto voice. "I'd hate to have to explain to the Jedi Council how my Master survived an encounter with two Sith only to be electrocuted by a sensor console."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Several moments passed with N'erak slowly rocking the distressed Mon Calamarain, before Bant finally straightened and pulled away. "I just don't understand," she finally admitted, her voice sounding strangled with the tears her species couldn't produce.  
  
"I know, I don't either. That's why I wanted you to look over the information too," N'erak consoled softly. Taking a step back and looking up into the Knight's eyes, Bant was reminded that not only she had been deceived by a close friend.  
  
"Do you think that Dooku is lying?" Bant asked, the lack of hope in her tone betraying her opinion.  
  
"I don't see why he would have," N'erak said. "He obviously did not intend for those files to be seen by anyone else, and the information makes too much sense for it to all be a lie." Turning to the lab table behind him, the Knight watched silently as Healer Ravenna worked to transfer the open file to another terminal. With his back still turned to Bant, he continued. "I just don't understand why Garen would have turned to the Darkside, or why Obi-Wan would've killed him and then lied about it."  
  
Taking a deep breath, the Healer plunged ahead into the theory that was only just forming in her mind. "Perhaps that's why Obi lied about it. Maybe he was trying to protect Garen."  
  
"Protect him?" N'erak whirled around to face the Healer with an incredulous expression. "He killed him Bant! Our friend - the boy we've known since we were all in the crèche together. How is that protecting Garen?"  
  
Closing her eyes against the accusing blue stare, Bant continued softly. "If Garen turned to the Darkside, he wasn't the friend we knew anymore. And if Obi couldn't turn him back, then perhaps he was right to kill him."  
  
Staring in complete and utter shock, N'erak could only blink as Bant turned and began to walk to the laboratory door. "I think I need to go meditate a bit," the Mon Calamarian explained, in the same soft tones. "I need to try to understand this, and I can't do that when my emotions are so out of control."  
  
"Before you leave," Ravenna called, interrupting the Healer's escape, "I think you should finish reading this file. There is other information here that I believe you may want to meditate on." Turning from where she stood in front of the other terminal screen, the raven-haired healer gave her apprentice a consoling gaze. "I know this is hard, but I think you need to read the rest of this."  
  
"What else could I possibly need to see?" Bant asked sarcastically as she moved to stand in front of the terminal screen. "Don't tell me, my best friend is actually a Sith in disguise right? 'Cause even that probably wouldn't surprise me right now."  
  
"I wouldn't be so certain," N'erak suggested, as he suddenly realized what Ravenna was referring to. He had opened the second half of the file for the Healer, but she had not had a chance to study the first. "There is apparently a lot that Obi-Wan has failed to tell us."  
  
"Uh huh," Bant murmured as she skimmed the screen. She was only part of the way down the first page when she suddenly gasped. Turning wild eyes to the Knight behind her, she could only ask in a strangled voice: "Obi-Wan's the Chosen One?"  
  
"How could you possibly know that Obi-Wan has fallen to the Darkside?" Mace shouted, before pausing to rein his temper in. When his emotions were once again under control, he continued. "We don't even know what is happening on Navira, how could you possibly know Knight Kenobi has fallen?"  
  
When Master Yoda merely closed his eyes and sighed, Adi took it upon herself to continue the explanation. "Master Yoda felt a disturbance in the Force while he was meditating. He was able to trace it to Anakin, and through an opening in Skywalker's shielding, he entered the Padawan's mind. He was able to rouse Skywalker but once Anakin was fully conscious, he couldn't communicate with him any longer, only watch." When Master Gallia hesitated, Plo Koon took over the narrative.  
  
"During his observations, Master Yoda was witness to the revelation that Master Dooku has been working with the Sith. It appears that Dooku fell to the Darkside some time ago, and has been acting as an informant," Master Koon stated, as his gaze traveled the room before finally resting on Master Windu. "Master Dooku took Anakin Skywalker hostage, demanding that Kenobi submit to him."  
  
"And?" Mace asked, unable to restrain his rising tension.  
  
"Obi-Wan agreed," Adi answered simply. "He kneeled before Dooku and accepted the Sith's offer."  
  
"That doesn't mean he turned," Master Windu argued. "He very well could have just been pretending to spare Anakin's life. We all know the extremes he will go to for his Padawan."  
  
"And that is exactly how we know he turned to the Darkside," Plo insisted. "Knight Kenobi has proven again and again that he will do almost anything for his Padawan. It is simply unthinkable that he would purposely hurt Skywalker."  
  
"And yet, hurt him he did," Master Yoda added. "Destroyed the training bond was, by none other than Obi-Wan."  
  
"Obi-Wan severed his link with Anakin?" Mace asked incredulously.  
  
"Not just severed, savagely shattered it was," Yoda corrected. "Thrown out of Skywalker's mind I was, by the brutality of Knight Kenobi. Fallen he has, assured of it I am."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"The sensor relay is fried Master, there's nothing I can do here," Anakin reported as he turned away from the damaged console. "I guess we have no way of finding out who is trailing us."  
  
"Padawan, have I really taught you so little?" Obi-Wan asked, his grin removing the sting of the comment. "Tell me Anakin, what are we?"  
  
"Master?" Anakin questioned, but at the mock-severe look he received, he attempted to answer. "Umm. humans Master?"  
  
"And?" the Knight prompted.  
  
"Jedi?" Anakin tried again, wondering whether or not Obi-Wan had finally cracked under the continuous pressure.  
  
"Correct Padawan. Now tell me, what differentiates us as Jedi, and not just humans?" Obi-Wan continued, trying and failing to control his smile.  
  
"Our ability to use the Force, Master," Anakin dutifully replied, his face a mask of confusion. Suddenly, the impact of his words hit Anakin and his dawning look of comprehension finally drew the laughter from Obi-Wan.  
  
"You want me to try to reach out to the Force to figure out who is in control of the ship," the Padawan surmised, when the Knight finally stopped laughing.  
  
"Yes Padawan," Obi-Wan responded, the mirth still evident in his blue-gray eyes. "See if you can determine the type of ship pursuing us. That should give us enough information to decide if they are a danger."  
  
"Yes Master," Anakin answered, as he gathered the Force to him. Once he had amassed and harnessed enough energy, the Padawan sent it out in one giant burst towards the hyperwake of Dooku's ship. As the results came flowing back to the young apprentice, Anakin smiled brilliantly at his Master.  
  
"I think we're safe Master," the Padawan said with a slight laugh, "though I'm not sure whether or not I should classify Captain Solo as a danger."  
  
Solo and Narissa were enjoying a companionable silence aboard the small Republic Transport when the comm. link began to chime. Raising an eyebrow at the Navirian Governor, Solo motioned for her to follow him back to the comm. unit. Waiting until Narissa had selected a vantage point where she could see without being seen, Solo then opened the link.  
  
"Solo here," the pilot answered after realizing the party on the other end had chosen not to use the holographic interface. Without the "face to face" contact a hologram provided, the ex-smuggler had no idea who he was speaking with.  
  
"Captain Solo," the voice on the comm. link acknowledged. "I wonder if you'd consider releasing our ship from your control, or at the very least telling us where we are going," the cultured accent continued.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Narissa interrupted before Solo could respond. "Are you alright? Are you in control of the ship? Do you need us to do anything?"  
  
Cutting Narissa off before she could inundate the Knight with more questions, Solo spoke. "It's good to hear from ya kid. We're going to Coruscant, but I can release your ship if you need me to."  
  
"It's good to hear from you both, too," Obi-Wan answered. "Anakin and I are fine, but are anxious to return to the Temple." Pausing, Narissa and Solo could hear the sounds of a hushed conversation carried about between Master and Padawan. After a few moments had passed, the voice of Anakin came over the link.  
  
"Thank you very much for your assistance Governor Narissa and Captain Solo," the Padawan said, and though his speech was formal, an overflow of gratitude and emotion were carried through. "Without your help, it would have been rather difficult to subdue Ellana and escape, not to mention your efforts in thwarting Master Dooku. I. We, really appreciate it," Anakin finished.  
  
"Your welcome Anakin," Narissa replied sincerely. "Captain Solo and I were glad to be able to help," she continued, while flashing a smile at the silent pilot.  
  
"Nevertheless, thanks," the Padawan insisted, before lowering his voice to speak once more. "Governor Narissa, could you maybe send those files to me that the Temple transmitted? I can give you my personal link code back at the Temple."  
  
"Of course," she answered deftly, "but do you want me to transmit them along with Navira's request for acceptance to the Galactic Senate? It might provide an. explanation. for the transmission should questions arise."  
  
Smiling gratefully, though the governor could not see him, Anakin gave an affirmative. "I would appreciate that very much."  
  
"Do you want me to release your navcomp from the link?" Solo questioned, once Anakin and Narissa had finished.  
  
"Yes, please. Master Obi-Wan went up to the cockpit to prepare for the transfer, so whenever you are ready, we will be too," Anakin said, his voice level back to normal now that the previous discussion was over. "Will you be escorting us back to Coruscant?"  
  
Sharing a look with Narissa, Solo hesitated only briefly before answering. "Actually I think I'm going to head back to Navira for awhile, as long as you guys are all right."  
  
Correctly interpreting Solo's hesitation as the silent communiqué it was, the Padawan gave a small laugh. \Well at least his taste in women is improving. though I'm not sure he could do much worse than a Sith\ "Very well Captain Solo, my Master and I will notify the Temple of your leave of absence. Thank you again for your assistance, and good luck with your future. endeavors," Anakin stated with his laughter still coloring the formal tones. "We'll await your signal to retake command. May the Force be with you."  
  
As Solo and Narissa offered their acknowledgements, Anakin transmitted his secure code at the Temple, as well as notifying Solo of the signal the two Jedi would be expecting. Once both transmissions had reached the other transport, the Padawan shut down the comm. unit and made his way to the cockpit. \Let's just hope that nothing else goes wrong, now that we are almost home\ Anakin thought as he entered and took the co-pilot's seat. \If we can get back to the Temple without a problem, everything will be just fine.\  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ravenna continued to study the data file as N'erak and Bant both took the opportunity to seek some much-needed meditation. Unlike the two younger Jedi, the Master Healer had the ability to rest and release her emotions while still working and functioning. It was a skill she had perfected while working many hours of overtime in the Healer's ward.  
  
As she scrolled through the file, Ravenna couldn't help but begin to reminisce about everything that had happened in just the past few weeks. From the death of Valone to the corruption of Yoda and the death of the Senator's aide, the Master Healer had been trying to find a connection. And now as she studied the data in front of her, it all began to fall into place. \So Garen, sometime while assigned to the Senate, fell to the Darkside. He then joined forces with the Sith, carrying out a mission for them on Naboo. Judging by the timeframe, it appears that Knight Muln would have been on Naboo just after Obi-Wan and Anakin left there\  
  
Leaning forward and resting her chin where her arms lay crossed on the terminal desk, Ravenna continued her musings. \And it was right after Obi and Ani left that Corde was visited and trained by a Jedi. Corde, who was not only strongly Force-Sensitive and influenced by Narsicsis, but also a prime advisor to then-Queen Amidala. And it was Queen Amidala's vote that ousted Supreme Chancellor Valorum, and made way for.\  
  
Sitting up suddenly as all of her outrageous thoughts suddenly clicked into one frightening picture, Ravenna knocked her stool over in her rush to leave the laboratory. Muttering to herself as she tripped over the fallen furniture, the Master Healer then continued in her rush to get to the Council Chambers. \Something tells me I need to get this information to someone else as quickly as possible.\  
  
  
  
"N'erak here," the Knight growled, when the insistent chime of his comm. link interrupted his meditation yet again. He had tried to ignore it, but his caller was annoyingly persistent.  
  
"N'erak, it's Ravenna. Get to the Council Chambers as quickly as you can. I'll meet you and Bant there," Ravenna shouted sounding out of breath.  
  
"Do you want me to contact Bant?" N'erak asked, but his only response was the click of the closing comm. line.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"So, you have much demand for transport pilots on Navira?" Solo asked off- handedly when the silence in the cockpit began to unnerve him.  
  
"Well, to be honest, no. But I believe that when Navira joins the Republic, the demand will increase," Narissa teased. Seeing the uncomfortable look on the pilot's face, she amended her statement. "Solo, if you aren't comfortable staying on Navira, you don't have to."  
  
"You'd leave?" he asked, his skepticism evident.  
  
"I have to finish my term as governor," Narissa began, "but it is only a temporary position until the permanent elections are held in a year." Leaning back in the co-pilot's seat and stretching her arms above her head, she continued. "I really hadn't decided about running for election again, and I suppose, if I had incentive, and a ship. it might be nice to travel again."  
  
Marveling at Narissa's catlike fluidity, Solo didn't respond immediately. It was only when she finished her stretch and turned her piercing gaze on him that he realized what she was implying. Trying to form his mouth around the words he really wanted to say, the ex-smuggler found himself falling back to sarcasm. "Gee, too bad you don't know anyone who has a ship."  
  
Smiling slyly, Narissa was not willing to let Solo go so easily. "Well, there is this one guy, but he's a bit of a scoundrel."  
  
"I'm not a scoundrel! A smuggler, yes. Arrogant, possibly. But a soundrel? Never!" Solo responded, obviously insulted.  
  
"Actually, I wasn't talking about you," Narissa answered smugly, her eyes twinkling. "But if you're offering." Finishing her sentence with actions instead of words, the Dan'erian leaned forward and passionately kissed the suddenly silent pilot.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Bant here," the Mon Calamarian answered as her comm. link chirped. She had been meditating, but as a Healer, she was conditioned to respond to her comm., even when in a meditative state.  
  
"Bant, it's N'erak. Ravenna just commed and ordered me to tell you we are to meet her in the Council Chambers as quickly as possible," the Knight said, all in one long slurred sentence. Judging by the harsh breaths afterwards, the Healer surmised that he was running somewhere.  
  
"I'll be right there," Bant answered as she rose fluidly from her kneeling position and began to jog towards the Central Spire.  
  
*********************************************  
  
At Yoda's declaration, Master Windu merely leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers and closing his eyes as he searched the Force for answers. A few silent moments passed before the dark-skinned Master opened his eyes and addressed Master Yoda.  
  
"I don't believe you," Mace said simply, ignoring the shocked gasps of the other Masters. "I think you are still under the influence of the Narsicsis and are unable to clearly read the Force, but as I can no more prove my opinion than you can yours, I suggest we reserve our judgment until Knight Kenobi appears before us."  
  
"Believe I am lying, you do?" Yoda asked, his sleepy eyes suddenly wide and alert.  
  
"I did not say you were lying," Mace responded calmly. "I merely stated that I don't believe you read the Force correctly. I think you allowed your eyes, or rather your Force sense to deceive you. Obi-Wan may very well have broken his bond with Anakin, but perhaps he did it only as part of the ruse. Or perhaps he merely pretended to do it. Either way, Knight Kenobi has the skills and the ability to pull it off convincingly."  
  
"This is not the first time you've mentioned Master Yoda being under the influence of some substance or other externality," Depa asked, effectively breaking the subtle bonds of tension that ran between the two Masters. "What exactly are you talking about?"  
  
Turning his gaze away from where it had been locked with the elder Councilor, Master Windu turned to face his former Padawan. "Master Yoda's gimmer stick was found to be coated with a substance called Narsicsis. It is a compound very close to Devronex, but with one small difference: only a Sith can manufacture it, and only the Sith know how to use it."  
  
"What does it do?" Knight Mundi asked.  
  
"In a high enough concentration, it kills," Mace stated matter-of-factly. "But in a lower concentration, such as that present on the gimmer stick, it only provides a means for control and influence."  
  
"Are you implying that Master Yoda is under the control of the Sith?" Master Koon questioned, his incredulity apparent to all.  
  
Before Mace could answer, the Council doors swung open and a young Padawan entered the room. Bowing deeply, she waited to be acknowledged, then spoke. "I am sorry to interrupt Masters, but I was told this message must be delivered right away," the young apprentice said, her gaze never rising above the tiled floor. "Master Obi-Wan Kenobi has made contact with the Temple. He and Padawan Skywalker are on their way home."  
  
"How long until we enter orbit?" Obi-Wan asked as he watched Anakin deftly pilot the shuttle, while deflating the hyperspace foils.  
  
"It should only be a few minutes," Anakin replied. "Of course, this is Coruscant. We could very well be in orbit for the next cycle or two."  
  
"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that," Obi-Wan stated, as he leaned back in the co-pilot's seat and closed his weary eyes. "I just want to get back to the Temple and finally get some rest. I don't think I can handle this pace much longer."  
  
With a worried glance out of the corner of his eye, the Padawan took in his Master's pallor and fatigue. "Maybe we could just land at the Senate platform and take a transport to the Temple," Anakin suggested.  
  
"Why would we want to do that?" Obi-Wan asked, not even bothering to open his eyes.  
  
"Well. that way the Council won't know that we're back yet," Anakin began, before rushing to finish his statement as the Knight's eyes flew open. "I know we shouldn't deceive the Council Master, but, technically, we were on a mission for the Galactic Senate, so it would make sense for us to stop there first."  
  
"Anakin," Obi-Wan groaned, "as much as I would like to avoid the Council and actually get some rest, we can't do that. It would be unethical." Pausing, and once again allowing his eyelids to droop, the Knight sighed softly before continuing. "Plus I already told the Council we were on our way."  
  
"But Master," Anakin tried one last time, "how can we report to the Council when we haven't finished our mission?"  
  
"Padawan, our mission is finished," the Master replied patiently, while bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Fatigue was weighing heavily on Obi-Wan and Anakin's suggestion was beginning to appeal to him, regardless of his duty as a Jedi.  
  
Inwardly rejoicing, knowing he had just won, Anakin finished his argument. "Actually Master, it's not. We have to deliver a copy of the Caradonian treaty to the Senate, and we have to take Navira's request to the Senate Entrance Committee. Until we do that, we actually haven't completed our mission."  
  
Cracking open his one eye to give his apprentice a baleful look, Obi-Wan sighed heavily again. "Very well, Anakin, set course for the Senate landing platform. We should finish our mission first. and it would be nice to take a shower and change clothes before facing the Council."  
  
As Anakin grinned and nodded, immediately entering the course correction, Obi-Wan allowed himself a small smile. "Padawan, I think you are beginning to corrupt me."  
  
*********************************************  
  
As the turbo-lift doors opened, Bant was not surprised to see N'erak already waiting inside. "Do we know what is going on?" the Healer asked as she stepped into the small compartment, allowing the doors to swish shut and the lift to begin its ascent.  
  
"Nope," N'erak answered as he leaned casually back against the back wall.  
  
"Is Master Ravenna going to go in front of the Council?" Bant tried again.  
  
"Don't know," the Knight answered, crossing his arms across his chest and tilting his head back.  
  
Sighing exasperatedly, the Mon Calamarian found her tenuous grip on her calm center evaporating. "Is there anything you do know?" She growled.  
  
"Yep," N'erak responded as the lift chimed, signaling their arrival at the top of the spire. Motioning for Bant to exit before him, the Knight continued. "I know that the day I actually have a clue about what is going on in the Temple will be the day Tatooine freezes over."  
  
Laughing softly, Bant exited the lift and waited for the chestnut-haired Jedi to catch up with her. "Thanks N'erak, I needed that," she whispered as they began the walk to the Council Chamber doors.  
  
"No problem," he smiled back. "I needed it too. And something tells me that we are both going to have to be fully centered by the time we reach the Council Chambers."  
  
"A warning from the Force?" the Healer asked as they rounded the corner and saw Ravenna waiting for them.  
  
"No, something more illusive than that," N'erak admitted, as they drew up to the pacing Master Healer. Nodding a greeting to Ravenna, the Knight continued just loudly enough that the two women could hear. "Whatever it is, I know this: the Council is hiding something. There is an elaborate deception going on here, and we can't afford to be distracted by it. Remember what we have discovered, and trust your instincts."  
  
Nodding at the Knight's warnings, the two Healers turned to acknowledge the rapidly approaching Council Padawan. Bowing in return to the young boy's gesture, the three Jedi straightened and awaited his message. Rising from his own bow, the Padawan spoke. "The Council will see you now."  
  
Rising up out of his dark meditations, Sidious allowed the Force to flow through him for several moments before opening his eyes and returning to the physical plain. The edges of the ravaged bond were still painful, but it was a pain the Sith could use, drawing on it to enhance his connection to the dark energies of the Force.  
  
His awareness fully in the physical realm once more, Sidious rose swiftly to his feet. Pausing only long enough to remove the Force seal from the door, the Dark Lord hastened through his outer office. Reaching the door to the outer hallway, he hesitated again, garbing himself in the guise of Chancellor Palpatine. Once assured he was fully disguised, the Sith exited his office and made his way towards the landing platform. The beckoning light in his mind was unmistakable; Obi-Wan Kenobi had arrived.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The announcement to the entire Senatorial body had been the hardest part, but Senator Amidala had found the entire ruse trying. \Why must I continue to 'play dead?'\ She wondered as she worked to pack her traveling case. She understood the need for increased security, but it seemed almost profane to allow Corde to continue to impersonate her, even in death. \When we get back to Naboo, I am going to have a lot of explaining to do\  
  
A chime at her door interrupted the Senator's private musings, acting to annoy her even further. \It would be nice if I could be left alone for just a few moments. I haven't even had the chance to really think. \ Biting back a sob as she found her thoughts dwelling on the young woman who had died in her place; Padme stormed over to the door, slamming her hand on the activator. As the door swished open, she worked to control her raging emotions. \Remember, you are a Senator. act like one\ she reminded herself.  
  
"Lieutenant Typho," Padme greeted amicably as the dark-skinned guard offered a slight bow of his head.  
  
"Milady," he acknowledged. "Are you ready to depart? The transport is waiting, and the sooner we leave, the better."  
  
"I will be in just a moment," the Senator answered, as she turned back to her partially packed case. Staring at it blankly a moment, she simply reached out and shut it, deciding to forego her usual extensive wardrobe. \It's not like I'm going to need it, considering I am traveling as Padme Naberrie, and not Senator Amidala\  
  
Turning to the hovering guard, she forced a slight smile. "I am ready Lieutenant."  
  
*********************************************  
  
As the repulsorlifts shut down, gently setting the transport on the landing platform, Obi-Wan stirred from his light slumber. "Anakin?" he asked, as he surveyed their surroundings. Instead of the expected view of the Senate building and the nearby offices, the Knight was surprised to see walls surrounding their landing zone.  
  
"We're in one of the Senatorial hangers," the Padawan answered. "The Senate air control ordered us to put down here."  
  
"Did they say why?" Obi-Wan questioned, as he silently cursed himself for falling asleep. He had not intended to, but his exhaustion had apparently caught up with him.  
  
"No Master, but." Anakin hesitated, unsure of whether or not to voice his suspicions.  
  
"Go ahead Padawan, your guess is probably as good as mine," the young Master said, in a lame attempt at levity.  
  
Biting his lip, as if still unsure, Anakin finally offered his opinion. "I think they recognized the ship, and think that we are Master Dooku."  
  
"Why would the Senate air control recognize Master Dooku's ship?" Obi-Wan wondered. "Why would he have any reason to visit the Senate with such regularity he would be known?"  
  
"Maybe he was telling the truth, from his own twisted point of view," Anakin suggested. "Perhaps the Sith really are in control of the Senate."  
  
"Perhaps so," Obi-Wan allowed. "And that is definitely something we should bring to the attention of the Jedi Council when we make our report. For now though, I suggest we complete our mission as expediently as possible so we can get back to the Temple."  
  
"Yes Master," the Padawan agreed, standing and following as the Knight led the way to the ship's ramp.  
  
"Do you have the Navirian acceptance documents Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked as he lowered the ramp.  
  
"Yes Master, but I need to get to a terminal so I can download and print a hard copy," Anakin replied. "Do you want me to take care of printing and delivering that while you drop off the Caradonian treaty?"  
  
Giving his apprentice a grateful smile, Obi-Wan nodded. "That sounds like a good idea Padawan, though it might take me longer to deliver the treaty than it will for you to print and submit the Navirian files. Why don't you take care of that, and then I'll meet you back at the Temple."  
  
"Yes Master, I'll see you back at the Temple then," Anakin said as he and Obi-Wan reached the bottom of the ramp. Parting and heading their separate ways, the Padawan couldn't help but throw one last glance over his shoulder at the departing Knight. Shivering from a sliver of foreboding, the Padawan pulled his cloak tighter. Deciding not to bother his overly exhausted Master with such a vague apprehension, Anakin turned and made his way to the nearest terminal.  
  
The somber silence within the Council Chambers was broken by the soft sound of a datapad chiming. It was several moments before Master Windu realized that it was his 'pad, notifying him that the files on Obi-Wan Kenobi had finally downloaded. Deciding that his time was better spent studying the information and awaiting the actual arrival of Knight Kenobi than sitting in on a routine mission debriefing, Mace excused himself from the Council.  
  
As he exited through the far door reserved for the use of Councilors only, Master Windu drowned out the voice of the Council page announcing the arriving Jedi, and instead focused on his own thoughts. \Is it possible that Obi-Wan really did turn? We know that he will do almost anything for Anakin. but would he actually turn to the Darkside for his apprentice?\ Troubled by the conclusions his overwrought mind was arriving at, Mace never even noticed as Ravenna, N'erak and Bant entered the Chambers he had just exited.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Wished to see the Council you did?" Master Yoda asked, his sleepy eyes fixated on where Master Ravenna stood just over the great seal in the floor.  
  
"Yes Master. Knight N'erak, Healer Bant and I have uncovered some information of most dire import," Ravenna answered formally, as she straightened from her bow. She could feel the reassuring presence of her former Padawan and N'erak at her sides, but as the Master Jedi among the three, the task of addressing the Council fell to her.  
  
"While I am sure your information is of "dire import" to you, Master Ravenna, the Jedi Council has other important business to discuss. Perhaps you could hold your revelations until another time?" Plo Koon asked, his annoyance at the interruption of the Council's previous discussion obvious.  
  
"Actually, Master Koon, the information is of "dire import" to every Jedi, even those few that serve on the High Council," the Master Healer corrected, not even attempting to cover her disdain. "I should think that data regarding the reemergence of the Sith and the treachery of one of our own would be worth the time of the Jedi Council. Apparently I was mistaken," she finished furiously, sketching a quick bow before spinning on her heel and moving to exit the Chamber.  
  
"Master Ravenna, there is no need for such dramatic antics," Plo Koon admonished, a hint of censure in his tone.  
  
"Actually, Master Koon, there is," Bant interjected, momentarily forgetting her place, as she stepped forward to address the Council. Pausing briefly, and covering her smile as she felt Ravenna send a burst of pride over the remains of their training bond, Bant sent a quick plea to the Force for serenity. "Master Ravenna, Knight N'erak and I have come before the Council in an attempt to reveal important information we have discovered. We understand that the Council has much to do, but that does not excuse your poorly concealed attempt to inform us of our "inferiority" when it comes to matters only such an exalted body of Masters could possibly comprehend," she continued, her sarcasm prevalent.  
  
"Healer Bant," Master Koth began, only to be cut off as the Mon Calamarian continued her tirade.  
  
"You are the members of the Jedi Council, the body that governs and administers the Order of the Jedi. You have gained your positions through your skills in the Force and your records of service, but that does not make you any better than one of the thousands of Knights in the field," the Healer declared, her gaze focused solely on Master Koon. "You may lead the Jedi Order, but you also serve the Order. Although you seem to have forgotten that as of late," she finished, the last part said almost under her breath, but clearly loud enough for the Force enhanced hearing of a Jedi.  
  
Stepping up behind Bant and resting her hands on her shoulders, Ravenna continued the Mon Calamarian's argument before a Councilor could interrupt again. "We do not mean to disrespect the members of the High Council," she stated in clear, calm tones, "but it is clearly apparent that there is something amiss when three Jedi come to address the Council and are turned away without even a hearing of their business."  
  
As Ravenna's voice echoed and faded from the Chamber, the members of the Council remained in silence, as if weighing the truth of the two Healers' plea. When a few uncomfortable moments had passed, Master Adi Gallia finally spoke.  
  
"Perhaps you would care to enlighten us regarding this information you have uncovered," she said softly, offering no comment on the accusations leveled at the Council. That she also did not offer a censure spoke eloquently of her opinion on the subject.  
  
Offering a brief bow of her head to Adi, Bant stepped back, allowing Master Ravenna to address the Council. "As I said before, we have uncovered information concerning the Sith as well as information regarding Knight Kenobi," the Master Healer stated, unaware of how her statement could be misconstrued, especially with the statement she, herself, had made earlier.  
  
"Bring this information to us, you will," Master Yoda demanded, his sleepy eyes now alert and almost predatory. "Study it we will."  
  
"Yes Master Yoda," Ravenna answered, bowing before turning to leave the Chamber. As Bant and N'erak followed her out into the anteroom, the Master Healer hesitated as the big doors swung shut. Turning to regard her two companions, Ravenna quirked an eyebrow. "That did not go at all as I expected," she murmured.  
  
"Unfortunately," N'erak sighed, running a hand through his chestnut hair, "that went exactly as I expected."  
  
*********************************************  
  
As the massive wooden doors sealed with a slight hiss, Master Yoda spoke. "Send a contingent of Knights to the Landing platform we must. Arrest Knight Kenobi we should."  
  
"Is that really necessary?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked, almost regretting it as the elderly Master's stern gaze came to rest on him.  
  
"Heard Master Ravenna you did not?" Yoda asked, imperiously. "Said information she had, on the treachery of one of our own. Named Knight Kenobi she did." Not waiting for Mundi's response, Master Yoda signaled for the Council page. As he waited for the young Padawan to arrive, the Master settled back in his chair with a heavy sigh. "Do this we must, for the good of all the Jedi. Dangerous Obi-Wan has become."  
  
After leaving the Council Chambers, Master Windu stopped at a terminal long enough to make sure he had downloaded the entire file on Obi-Wan Kenobi, before continuing on to the Council Laboratory. Although the information was technically only for those with Council Access or above, Mace found he simply did not care. Ravenna, N'erak and Bant had already discovered and had access to more information than they should have, and the files on Obi- Wan shouldn't have been that high of a security access anyway. \Besides, what's the worst that can happen if the Council finds out? They'll demote me?\ Master Windu barely contained the snort that surged through his mind at the idea of Master Yoda and the rest of the Council trying to pry him from his Council seat.  
  
\That would definitely be a site to see\ he mused as he arrived at the doorway of the laboratory. Keying in his code, he stepped through the door seal and entered the lab. Taking in the site of the destroyed monitor, as well as the absence of his colleagues, Master Windu found his thoughts focusing in only one direction. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
*********************************************  
  
As Anakin made his way through the strangely silent Senate Halls, the Padawan found himself becoming paranoid. \I know it's been awhile since I've been here, but I don't remember it being this quiet.\  
  
Rounding a corner, Anakin found himself in yet another empty hallway. Even for such a large, cavernous building, the chance of being alone in one of the main hallways was normally astronomical. \Something is very, very wrong here\ Pulling his shields tightly around himself, the Padawan cloaked himself in the Force, becoming invisible to all but the most powerful Force- sensitives. \I don't know what's going on here, but I don't want to become involved in anything else. My Master and I have had enough adventures for one week\  
  
Mentally berating himself for thinking such unJedi-like thoughts, Anakin continued softly on his way, passing by one of the entrances to the great hall. Hearing voices, the Padawan paused, and snuck into one of the smaller alcoves, trying to overhear what was being said. From his vantage point, he could not see the speaker, but the voice was familiar enough. After having served as Supreme Chancellor Valorum's Vicechair, and continuing the position well into Chancellor Palpatine's office, almost everyone in the Galactic Republic knew Mas Amedda.  
  
"Senators please, I have an announcement to make," the Vice Chancellor stated, demanding the attention of the murmuring crowd. "I know that this assassination comes as a shock, and it has been a tragic day for the Galactic Republic indeed, but there is much to discuss."  
  
Intrigued, Anakin found himself drawn forward, trying to find a position where he could view the assemblage without being seen. His Force cloaking was still active, but with so many churning emotions, he wasn't sure he could sustain it. Slipping behind one of the curtains separating the main Senatorial hallways from the vast Chamber, the Padawan was finally able to view Mas Amedda as he made his announcement.  
  
\Curious, why isn't Supreme Chancellor Palpatine here?\ Anakin wondered as he found his gaze straying towards the familiar senatorial box of the Naboo delegation. He had never actually been in the floating platform, but he could easily pick it out among the thousands of others. \And why isn't Padme here?\ Before the Padawan could try to form an answer, his attention was drawn back to the Vice Chancellor. The assembly had finally quieted and calmed enough for Amedda to speak.  
  
"Senators, though the assassination of Senator Amidala was tragic, and we all will mourn the passing of such a noble leader, the investigation into her death has uncovered information regarding a threat to the security of the entire Galactic Republic," Amedda declared, pausing again as the cries of outrage rose from the hundreds of differing species present. On one of the balconies high above, Anakin slumped against the wall, trying desperately to rein his emotions in. Fear, anger and shock warred in his mind, causing his Force cloak to fluctuate before finally failing. Though he was still partially concealed behind the curtain, he no longer had the extra security the Force cloak provided. \Padme is dead?\ The thought repeated and echoed through the apprentice's mind, but even it was not loud enough to drown out the rest of Amedda's declaration.  
  
"Senators, it has been discovered that the assassination of Senator Amidala was just the beginning of an insidious plot hatched to bring dissent to the Senate and chaos to the Galactic Republic. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine himself has become a target in this reprehensible plot, and it is only for the security of the Senate infrastructure that he is not here himself to make this most distressing announcement."  
  
As he paused to take a breath before continuing, the entire Senate waited with a hushed silence for Amedda's pronouncement. In the balcony above, Anakin tried to calm the rapid thumping of his heart, certain that what was about to be said would come with grave consequences. And as Amedda spoke once more, the Padawan could not contain the small cry that came to his lips. "Senators, the inception of this sinister plan to gain power and control comes from none other than those we have charged to protect the Galactic Republic itself: the Jedi Order."  
  
Exhaustion dogging him every step of the way, Obi-Wan Kenobi made his way as swiftly as possible through the Senate corridors. Though he had spent much time unconscious over the previous days, he had also expended a great deal of Force energy, which had drained his mental resources. \I swear, I am going to find the biggest, fluffiest bed in the Temple, and I am not ever going to crawl out of it again\ he grumbled as he tried valiantly to maintain his stoic Jedi façade, regardless of the fact that the halls surrounding him were empty.  
  
Arriving at the Senatorial office where he would drop off the Caradonian treaty and give his report, Obi-Wan was surprised to see that the chamber was empty. \That's odd. but it's probably some kind of Galactic holiday created by the Senate to allow them yet another vacation day\ he thought cynically, dismissing the oddity of the situation with nary a second thought. Studying the empty receptionist's desk, the Knight decided just to leave the datapad in the "IN" bin and trust that it would be dealt with.  
  
\At least I have Solo to thank for remembering to forward the treaty to me before he cut the connection between the two ships\ Setting the datapad down on the pile of other work waiting for the absent secretary, Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. \Well that was easier than I thought it would be. Now all I have to do is get back to the Temple and face the Council\  
  
Shuddering slightly at the last thought, the Knight turned and made to exit the small office. As he stepped out into the corridor, he was surprised to come face to face with a familiar figure.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"So what do we do now?" Bant asked, as she collapsed into the empty chair across from Ravenna's desk.  
  
"I guess we give the information to the Council," Ravenna sighed, as she leaned back in her desk chair, closing her eyes and grasping desperately for her slipping serenity. "I don't think we should give them everything we have uncovered, but I think we are safe giving them the information about Garen and Dooku."  
  
"What other information is there?" N'erak questioned from where he sat in the only other chair in the office. "I'm sure the Council already knows that Obi-Wan is the Chosen One, and even if they don't, I don't see where it is important we conceal it from them."  
  
Sitting up as she suddenly realized that in the furor of the past half cycle she had forgotten to tell N'erak and Bant about her discovery, Ravenna opened her mouth in preparation to speak. Before a single syllable could make it past her lips, her comm. link went off. Closing her mouth, she released her pent-up breath and reached for her comm. unit. "Master Ravenna here."  
  
"Ravenna, it's Mace. Where are you?" the agitated voice came over the comm. link.  
  
Turning a startled glance to the two equally curious Jedi across her desk, Ravenna answered. "Bant, N'erak and I are in my office, Master Windu. Is there something you needed from us?"  
  
"No, I'll be right there," the Master replied curtly, before silencing the link.  
  
Switching off her comm. unit and reattaching it to her belt, Ravenna turned to regard her two companions. "Well I guess I will just hold off on my explanation until Master Windu gets here as well," she said with an air of resignation. "Hopefully he gets here before anything else decides to happen."  
  
*********************************************  
  
As she followed Lieutenant Typho and the contingent of Naboo guards through the halls of the Senate, Padme couldn't contain her displeasure. "This is ridiculous," she declared, her tone one of barely concealed hostility. "I was not elected as a Senator so that I can play dead and hide whenever some small threat occurs."  
  
"Senator," Typho assuaged, "You know that this is necessary for your security. Chancellor Palpatine, himself, requested it of you. You know he would not ask you to take such drastic measures unless he truly believed it was necessary."  
  
"I know," Padme sighed, suddenly realizing how petulant she had sounded. "I just wish it did not have to be this way. There must be another way to uncover my attacker, rather than trying to continue this ruse."  
  
"I'm sure if there was Chancellor Palpatine would have suggested it," Typho said, as the procession rounded one of the final corners leading to the small Senatorial hanger where the Nubian class starship awaited them. "You know that he has your best interests at heart milady."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder," Padme began, but was cut off as she spied a familiar figure ahead. Almost forgetting her gloomy mood in seeing such a missed face, the Senator stepped out of the contingent of guards and approached the silent figure.  
  
Smiling with true joy, she took in the face of the young Jedi she had not seen in over four years. "Anakin? Is that really you?"  
  
"Chancellor Palpatine," Obi-Wan greeted while offering a deferential bow.  
  
"Master Kenobi, it is good to see you," the Chancellor answered coming to a halt just in front of the Jedi. "I had been hoping to get in contact with you, but it appears that you are almost always away on a mission."  
  
"I'm sorry Chancellor, but the life of a Jedi does tend to be rather busy, especially as of late," Obi-Wan stated dryly. He had never cared for the Chancellor, and found it somewhat difficult to keep his disdain to himself.  
  
"Ahh, yes, I supposed the Jedi have found themselves quite busy as of late," Palpatine agreed. "It is a pity that so many of the more demeaning tasks of the Galactic Republic have fallen to the Jedi Order. It seems that too often the Jedi are used in situations where other forces could serve just as well, if not perhaps better."  
  
"Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asked, wondering if it was his lack of sleep that was making the politician so unclear, or if Palpatine was purposely being vague.  
  
"Perhaps, Master Kenobi, now that I have you here, you would consent to having a talk with me," the Chancellor offered, placing his hand gently on the Knight's back and leading him back towards his offices. "I have become concerned, as of late, with some issues and I believe you could offer some much-needed insight."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Entering Master Ravenna's office, Master Windu only paused long enough to assure himself that all three Jedi were present before ordering them to follow him. Sharing a glance, the trio rose to their feet and followed the silent Councilor through the teeming halls of the Temple.  
  
As they finally came to a bank of turbolifts and stood waiting for one to arrive, Master Ravenna finally broke the silence. "Master Windu," she began before being cut off harshly by the Councilor.  
  
"We have much to discuss, and not much time to do it in, but this is not the place to have such a conversation," Mace interrupted in a terse tone of voice. "Keep your silence until we can be assured that we are alone."  
  
"Yes Master," the three Jedi answered, after such a forceful reminder of the Councilor's position. Offering no comment, Master Windu stepped into the arriving turbolift, ordering it to halt on the nearest floor with access to a maintenance turbolift.  
  
*********************************************  
  
\I've cracked\ Staring open-mouthed at the apparition that had appeared before him, the Padawan found himself turning to the Jedi Code in hopes of solace. \There is no death, there is the Force. but somehow I never thought it would be so.real\  
  
"Anakin? Are you all right?" the phantom-Padme asked, her concern seeming genuine, even as she was dead.  
  
"P-Padme?" the Padawan stuttered, trying to find some rational explanation for her appearance before him.  
  
"Senator Amidala, we don't have time for this," Typho interrupted in a harsh whisper obviously not meant for Anakin's ears.  
  
Ignoring the promptings of her Lieutenant, the Senator stepped even closer to the frozen Jedi and laid her hand upon his check. "Ani?" she questioned again, her brow furrowed with worry.  
  
"But, you're dead," Anakin stammered, drawing back from her touch.  
  
"No, Ani, I'm not dead," Padme assured, letting her hand drop back to her side. "It's a long story, but I promise you, I'm really here."  
  
"Senator, we really need to get moving. Chancellor Palpatine gave us a time window to take off in, and we are cutting it close as it is," Typho hissed once more.  
  
Finally acknowledging the Lieutenant, Padme sighed. "Anakin, I need to leave, but will you walk with us to the hanger bay? I've missed you," she finished with a small smile.  
  
"Uh sure," Anakin answered, still in shock over all that had transpired. \If Padme is alive, than who has been assassinated? And what do the Jedi have to do with it?\ Mulling his thoughts over in his mind, the Padawan did not even notice as the Senator attempted to engage him in conversation. It was only when Padme reached over and snagged the sleeve of his tunic that he realized she had been talking to him.  
  
"I'm sorry milady, I am somewhat distracted by the rumors of your demise," Anakin apologized rather bluntly. "It appears that you are quite well, and yet the Senate is preparing to lay the blame of your assassination at the feet of the Jedi Order."  
  
"What?" Padme blurted, as she came to a sudden stop just outside of the Senatorial hanger bay doors. "The Senate is holding the Jedi responsible?"  
  
"Yes milady. Mas Amedda just made the announcement in the General Hall," the Padawan affirmed. "He stated that your assassination had been tied inexorably to the Jedi Order, as there are no others who would have been capable of carrying out the execution in such a manner."  
  
"Milady," Lieutenant Typho interjected yet again, this time with real urgency. "We must leave now. Chancellor Palpatine was only able to clear a short take-off window for us that would assure your continued protection. That window will close in just a few minutes."  
  
"Lieutenant, I am not leaving," the Senator declared, before turning her full attention back to the Padawan. "But Anakin, that makes no sense. Chancellor Palpatine was only allowing the deception to continue until I could get safely off planet and away from whoever is trying to kill me. Why would he allow the Vice Chancellor to blame the Jedi for my death when I am still alive?"  
  
"I don't know," Anakin answered truthfully, before his expression suddenly turned intense, "but I intend to find out."  
  
As he led the young Jedi back to his offices, Palpatine could barely contain the rage that simmered within him. \So young one, you are as powerful as I had hoped\ Sidious noted as he recognized the 'saber that hung so casually beside the Knight's own on the Jedi's utility belt. \Perhaps you are even more powerful.\ the Sith corrected as he made a surreptitious scan of the Knight. No marks or burns showed on the fair skin, which truly impressed the Sith Lord as his apprentice had been trained exceptionally well in the art of swordplay.  
  
"Chancellor Palpatine, forgive me, but could we perhaps do this another day?" The cultured accent interrupted his private thoughts, and Sidious found himself reverting once more to the calm platitudes of politics.  
  
"Master Kenobi, I truly regret requesting more of you on behalf of the Galactic Republic, as it is apparent that too much has already been asked," Palpatine sighed, "however, this is of utmost importance, and I'm afraid it cannot wait for another day."  
  
"Very well," Obi-Wan acquiesced as he followed the politician into his private offices. "What exactly can I do for you, Chancellor?" he questioned, watching as Palpatine closed then locked the door.  
  
Allowing his impenetrable shields to slip just enough to reach out and trigger a Force seal over the doorway, Sidious reveled in the Knight's oblivion. \Just like Master Windu, completely unaware.\  
  
*********************************************  
  
Allowing his three companions to precede him, Master Windu stepped through the seal into the Council Laboratory, adding an additional override lock to the doorway before turning to regard the silent trio. "Would someone like to tell me what happened here?" the Councilor questioned as he gestured to the shattered monitor.  
  
"Forgive me, Master Windu," Bant began, only to be cut off before she could finish her apology.  
  
"No," N'erak stated bluntly. "There is not time for it, nor is any explanation necessary. Since the Jedi Council sees fit to conceal so much from the rest of the Order on an everyday basis, I am sure they can see to covering the costs of one monitor with no questions asked and no explanations given," the Knight finished acerbically.  
  
"Very well," Mace accepted, realizing that time was too limited to waste. "Perhaps, than, you can use the time to explain to me what it is that you have discovered. and why it has you so upset?"  
  
"What we have discovered," N'erak declared, his piercing blue gaze fixated on the now silent-Councilor, "is that one of our fellow Jedi, and a good friend to Bant and I, was not killed on a mission as we were told. Instead, we discovered that our best friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi murdered him!" Beginning to pace, but still keeping the compelling eye contact, the Knight continued. "We have also discovered that Knight Kenobi kept another rather large secret from us, even going so far as to deliberately deceive us into thinking Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One. On top of that, it has become increasingly apparent to us that the Jedi High Council had to know of both of these facts, yet never bothered to reveal them."  
  
"Knight N'erak, you are making dangerous assumptions based on unconfirmed evidence," Master Windu admonished, after having silently regarded the pacing man for several minutes.  
  
"Then tell us where we are wrong," Bant challenged. "The evidence may be "unconfirmed" but there is very little chance that it is completely false. The files were taken from a highly secure system that Dooku never expected another to see. There is no reason to believe that the files and the information contained therein are anything but fact."  
  
Turning his unfathomable gaze to the Mon Calamarian, Mace again allowed a hesitation before carefully choosing his answer. "The evidence may have some element of truth to it, but it comes from a point of view much different than our own. To the Sith, Obi-Wan Kenobi's actions four years ago on Naboo would have been considered murder. To us, he is a hero for killing such a dangerous figure before it could cause anymore harm."  
  
"Are you implying that Obi-Wan is a hero for killing Garen?" N'erak interrupted, stopping his pacing to glare furiously at the Council Member.  
  
"A hero: no. But he did what he had to to prevent a greater harm," Master Windu answered evenly. "Garen turned to the Darkside, and although we do not know of all of his actions, we know enough to be assured that Obi-Wan was given little choice in the matter."  
  
"Master Windu is right," Ravenna added, "Garen was working for the Sith."  
  
"And how exactly do you know that?" N'erak snapped, as he turned to regard the Healer.  
  
"Because Knight N'erak, I looked beyond the information and used my own faculties to decipher the greater meaning," Master Ravenna replied succinctly. "It is obvious that Garen was working for the Sith Lord himself," the Master Healer elaborated, before turning to regard Master Windu. "Though it was actually the actions of the Council that put him in such peril of the Darkside."  
  
"Master?" Bant questioned, as both N'erak and Mace looked on in shocked silence.  
  
Not allowing her gaze to falter from where it remained fixated on Master Windu, Ravenna answered. "It was the Jedi Council that assigned Garen Muln to work in Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's office, wasn't it, Councilor Windu?"  
  
"I need to get in contact with my Master," Anakin declared, as he began to lead Padme away from the hanger bay doors. "Master Obi-Wan will have a better idea of what we should do about this."  
  
"Does he know about the announcement in the Senate?" Padme asked as she steadfastly ignored Lieutenant Typho's complaints.  
  
"I'm not sure," the Padawan admitted, "but he is also here in the Senate building, so I'm sure he'll find out eventually."  
  
"Hopefully we can get to him first," the Senator amended. "Otherwise he might find out in a rather unpleasant manner."  
  
"Senator?" Anakin questioned, stopping in the middle of the still empty hallway and turning to face his companion.  
  
Looking distinctly uncomfortable, Padme hesitated, inadvertently allowing Lieutenant Typho an opening. "It seems that everyone, but the Jedi Order, is aware of the rising tide of anti-Jedi sentiment. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if there wasn't an attempt or two of vigilante justice after such a shocking announcement," Typho stated brusquely, before segueing forcefully into his persuasions again. "Senator, we must leave now. This is for your safety," he ordered, reaching out to grasp her elbow. "Chancellor Palpatine would not have ordered you to leave unless he had reason to believe you were in serious danger."  
  
Wrenching her arm from the Lieutenant's grasp, the Senator turned on him vehemently. "Despite what you may think, Lieutenant, Chancellor Palpatine does not have the right to order me to do anything," she stated, her voice slipping into the more familiar commanding tones she had used as the ruler of Naboo. "I am not leaving Coruscant until this is straightened out. The Jedi Order does not deserve to be held accountable for this heinous crime."  
  
"The Jedi are more than capable of taking care of themselves, as they have proven over and over," Typho argued bitterly, refusing to back down. "The Jedi are not in need of your assistance in protecting their insular Order."  
  
Ignoring the shocked expression on the Senator's face, the Lieutenant once again grasped her elbow like a recalcitrant child and turned her back toward the hanger bay. "My job is to protect you Senator, and I will not fail in this. The Supreme Chancellor feared enough for your safety to secure you an unregistered transport and a take-off window that would prevent your flight being detected. Although we have missed that window and should be in hyperspace already, I am not going to allow you to risk yourself any longer. We are leaving now."  
  
"Lieutenant, need I remind you that you work for me?" Padme finally demanded as she recovered from her shock at Typho's bitterness regarding the Jedi Order. Planting her feet and once again slipping from the officer's grasp, the Senator placed her hands on her hips and glared at Typho.  
  
"Actually, milady, I work for the people of." Typho began before he was cut off by Anakin's frantic shout.  
  
"Everyone, get down!" the Padawan yelled as he threw himself at the Senator, using his own body to cover her as the halls of the Senate suddenly became a blazing inferno.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"You forget your place, Master Ravenna," Master Windu growled, his fathomless dark gaze locked on the Healer. "The Jedi Council is charged with a tremendous task, and it is not a simple matter to choose which Jedi is assigned to what assignment. With the Republic falling to chaos, the Council has had to take more and more upon itself as the Senate is bogged further down in committees and paperwork. Our task is not an easy one, and I suggest you consider the sacrifices we Councilors give in service to the Order before you start tossing out accusations."  
  
Turning his furious gaze to the tiled floor, Master Windu continued in a subdued tone, much unlike the calm façade he was noted for. "Do you honestly think I have not had the same thoughts every single time we lose one of our Brethren? Don't you think I find it difficult to sleep at night, knowing that I have the blood of hundreds on my hands? I regret every time we lose one of our own, whether to death or to the Darkside." Mace paused, and released a deep sigh, before continuing uninterrupted. "I have many regrets, but now is not the time to bring them forward. We are running out of time, and we need to find a way to contact Obi-Wan before he lands at the Temple."  
  
Shocked out of her silence after the seemingly unflappable Master's confession, Ravenna took a step forward and rested her hand gently on Mace's arm. "I'm sorry," she said simply, before turning the discussion back to the more urgent matter. "You have received word from Obi-Wan and Anakin?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Kenobi contacted the Temple just long enough to let them know he was on his way back before he signed off. He gave no indication of what had happened, or what his ETA might be," Mace answered, his face once more schooled in its usual emotionless mask.  
  
"That's great!" Bant cheered, her exhaustion and disillusionment lifting at the thought of her friend soon returning to the safety of the Temple.  
  
"Actually, it's not," Master Windu corrected. "Earlier in the Council meeting, Master Yoda announced some information he had uncovered regarding Obi-Wan. He insisted that he had witnessed Obi-Wan turn to the Darkside, and that Knight Kenobi is now a danger to the Order."  
  
"But that's impossible," N'erak argued, forgetting his earlier anger at his friend. "Obi-Wan is the last person who would turn."  
  
"That's exactly what I explained to the Council, and I was just barely able to get them to hold off on any action until Obi-Wan could be brought before us and allowed to defend himself," Mace explained. "I thought the situation was settled, since the Council page announced the presence of several Jedi waiting outside for a hearing. Not wanting to waste what little reprieve I had been able to grant Obi-wan on a mission debriefing, I left the meeting to gather what information I could that could help his case."  
  
Oblivious to the increasing pallor of the trio before him, Mace continued. "On my way to the laboratory to meet with you three, I overheard a call being placed for several Knights to assist in subduing a Rogue Jedi. When I saw the destroyed monitor, I feared the three of you had come to some harm."  
  
"Oh no." Bant moaned as realization dawned. "And we went before the Council. and what they must have thought." Turning her stricken gaze to the dark-skinned Master, the Mon Calamarian tried to gather her rambling thoughts into coherence. "We were the Jedi waiting in the hall to address the Council. Master Ravenna called N'erak and I to the meeting, but it didn't go at all as we intended." Stopping to take a shuddering breath, N'erak interrupted before she could continue.  
  
"And now we know why it went so badly," he sighed, his blue eyes darkened with the realization of what they had just done. "The Council was looking for an excuse to go after Obi-Wan. and we just gave it to them."  
  
Obi-Wan had just taken a seat in the chair facing the Chancellor's desk when the warning came through the Force, followed almost immediately by an explosion that shook the very foundation of the cavernous structure. Reacting without thought, the Knight was on his feet and using the Force to throw open the locked door as he drew his lightsaber from his belt.  
  
Pausing only long enough to yell at the Chancellor to stay put, Obi-Wan charged out into the main offices of the Chancellor and from there into the hallway. Following the source of the Force warning, the young Master never noticed the shocked expression that covered Palpatine's face, nor did he note the slow, evil grin that soon replaced it.  
  
*********************************************  
  
From the Central spire of the Jedi Temple, the fireball that consumed the wing of the Senate complex took on an almost ethereal beauty in its pure destructiveness. The eleven Councilors watched in a mixture of horror, shock and grief as the fiery bloom forged into being, consuming a wing of the Senate before fading into only memory and the gray wisps of burning embers.  
  
Mobilizing almost before the last of the tremors had faded, the Jedi Council went to work locking down the Temple. Once assured that the Campus was safe, the Masters began assigning teams of Knights and Healers to assist in what was sure to be an elaborate rescue effort.  
  
As the last of the readily available Knights and Healers were assigned and sent out, the remaining Masters gathered once more in the overlooking spire. Gathering the Force to them, the group that had expanded to include not only Councilors, but also those Masters unable to physically aide in the rescue efforts focused their attentions on the buildings immediately surrounding the Senate complex. With a concentrated effort, the Jedi were able to use the Force to stabilize the surrounding structures, preventing further damage.  
  
As the hours passed, the small gathering in the Central spire remained focused, their weariness dissipated almost immediately into the Force. Using the amassed energy to strengthen the supports of each of the surrounding buildings, the Jedi were unable to spare more than a thought or two for their brethren working so diligently within the Senate complex itself. With their focus solely on the reconstruction efforts, the most powerful of the Jedi Order never felt the pall as the Darkside emerged victorious within the ruins of the Galactic Senate.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Padme?" Anakin croaked, as the sooty ash filled his mouth, burning and searing his lungs with every breath. "Padme, are you all right?"  
  
When no answer was forthcoming, the Padawan tried to push himself up off of the inert body below him only to find that he was trapped securely by one of the blast doors that had previously been attached to the hanger bay. Trying to harness the Force to lift the weight off of him, Anakin found his concentration wavering, as his injured body cried out in torment. Releasing a breath that quickly turned to a sharp gasp of pain, the Padawan found he could not access the energy field that had been a part of him as long as he could remember. It was almost as if someone was blocking him, though the apprentice attributed it to the injuries he had sustained.  
  
When all else fails you, trust in the Force. If ever you cannot reach it, then trust in me my Padawan, as I will never fail you either  
  
As the words of one of the first lessons his Master had ever instilled in him echoed through his mind, Anakin found himself crying out desperately for that warm presence in his mind that had so brutally been taken from him. \Master! Please help me, please, please. I need you\ As the thoughts echoed uselessly down the ravaged bond, the Padawan felt the tears of defeat dripping from his stinging eyes. Giving up his fight to suppress them, Anakin laid his head down gently on the warm chest beneath him. Only mildly comforted by the strong heartbeat of the unconscious Padme, Anakin allowed his tears to fall and his sobs to echo softly in the devastating silence. \Where are you Master?\  
  
Sidious approached the doorway almost reverently, stretching out a hand as if to caress a sacred shrine. As his outstretched hand came in contact with the rippling field of Darkside energy, an expression of awe covered the Dark Lord's visage. "Impossible," he murmured, as the solid energy of the Force seal revealed its unaltered state.  
  
Resisting the urge to actually try to touch the seal, knowing that it would kill him to attempt it, Sidious simply closed and locked the door, retreating once more to his private office. As he stood looking out the one- way transparasteel, the Sith Lord found his gaze distracted by the smoking embers of what had been the hanger bay. \So she defied me yet again.\ A wave of rage surged within Sidious, but it was quickly overshadowed by the triumph.  
  
"Perhaps.perhaps this can work to my advantage," he acknowledged as the ramifications of the Senator's defiance were replaced in his mind by the knowledge of his Chosen One's unparalleled feat. Turning once again to face the doorway the Jedi had so easily escaped through, passing beyond the powerful Force seal as if it wasn't even there, Sidious allowed a deep chuckle to pass his usually guarded lips. "Yes, this can definitely work to my advantage."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Deep within the bowels of the Jedi Temple, locked within the shielded Council Laboratory, Master Windu ignored the insistent shrill of his comm. link, focusing his attention instead on the drama unfolding before him. "You three went before the Jedi Council?" he demanded, his thunderous expression preventing Master Ravenna from answering her comm. unit as it also released a series of chirps. "What were you thinking!?!"  
  
"I discovered something that I felt they needed to know," Ravenna defended, reaching down to switch off the annoying unit. "I didn't realize that the Council was on a 'witch hunt'!"  
  
"Well you should have contacted me first," Mace argued, as he reached down to switch off his own persistent comm. link. "This could have been prevented, but instead, the Council is preparing to apprehend Obi-Wan."  
  
"Apprehend him, and force a mind-probe on him," N'erak corrected, ending the escalating argument with his own terrible conclusion.  
  
"They wouldn't!" Bant exclaimed. "That's. that's barbaric! The Jedi Council wouldn't possibly do that to a fellow Jedi."  
  
"No, they wouldn't do it to a fellow Jedi," Mace admitted, "but they can and will do it to a fallen Jedi - which is exactly what they think Obi-Wan is."  
  
*********************************************  
  
As he raced through the suddenly teeming Senate hallways, Obi-Wan tried to shield out the thoughts of the confused and frightened politicians. The Senators stampeded through the halls, making it almost impossible for the Jedi to reach his destination, and the rampant emotions only added to his difficulty.  
  
\I am not going to get to the hanger bay like this\ he realized, as he stopped and turned to survey the nearest intersection. The cross-hallway was also full of Senators and aides flailing wildly in their attempts to escape the undefined peril. Discarding the halls as a means of travel, the Knight found his attention drawn to the airshafts that ran along the walls. The spacing would be tight, as he was no longer the twelve-year old Padawan who had been known for his ventilation journeys, but it would provide unimpeded access to the hanger bay.  
  
Drawing the Force to him, Obi-Wan reached out and tore the nearest ventilation cover from its fastenings, tossing it to the floor and unintentionally startling the surrounding politicians. As he tensed to make the jump into the open recess, a sudden and unexpected swelling of emotion distracted the Knight. Where before had been fear and terror, there was now a fierce undercurrent of rage, almost visibly black in its malevolence.  
  
Hesitating and reaching out with his senses to discern what new threat could possibly have caused such a surge, Obi-Wan suddenly found himself under attack. The Senators and aides immediately surrounding him had witnessed his use of the Force, and spying the lightsaber in his hand, their identification was complete. As the enraged mob turned on him, venting their frustrations and fears on the representative Jedi, Obi-Wan found himself defending against those he would have died to protect.  
  
Unwilling to injure his attackers, the Knight soon found himself overwhelmed. As he began to falter under the constant barrage of kicks and punches, Obi-Wan tried one last time to call the Force and escape. As he reached out to the ever-present energy field, he felt a dark shade fall; severing the connection he had known all his life.  
  
As the angered mob continued its assault, and the Knight began to buckle to the floor, Obi-Wan reached out to Anakin, desperate to reach his Padawan. As the severed ends of the bond throbbed mockingly in his mind, Obi-Wan bit back a cry of distress. \I should not have destroyed the link, I should have found another way. I shouldn't have done that to Anakin.\  
  
With the useless remorse and misplaced guilt crippling him even further, the Knight's defense faltered entirely. As if sensing his surrender, the crowd surged forward, and the Jedi Knight was soon lost in the maelstrom of anger and hate. 


	6. 6

As silence reigned in the Council Lab, N'erak found his thoughts focusing on the question that had plagued him since his comm. link had first chirped. "Wait a minute, we're missing something here," the Knight stated, interrupting the unnatural stillness. "We are all tensed and we are all frightened, and yet we are all Jedi."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bant asked, as she dropped wearily unto one of the lab stools.  
  
"Well, doesn't it seem odd to anyone else that we are Jedi, trained from birth to avoid fear and anger, and yet all four of us are experiencing such emotions?" N'erak asked, not waiting for a response before continuing. "It seems to me that we are all flirting awfully close to the Darkside, and yet none of us have made mention of it."  
  
"What are you implying Knight N'erak?" Master Windu inquired, as he turned an impassive gaze on the younger Jedi.  
  
"I am implying that perhaps the influence of the Sith is more widespread than we originally thought," N'erak stated bluntly. "I'm implying that the Sith have more power than we thought, and beyond that, I'm implying that we are all in danger here, not just Obi-Wan."  
  
"I don't understand," Bant muttered. "Are you saying that we all have been infected with Narsicisis? Because if you are, I can assure you, Master Ravenna and I ran scans on ourselves and detected nothing."  
  
"No, that's not what I mean," N'erak sighed, frustrated that he could not make his suspicions known. "I'm not sure how to explain it; it just seems like the Force itself has been altered or something. Every time I reach out for it, I get this odd feeling, as if something is so tragically wrong that I should sense it immediately, yet all appears to be normal. It's almost. it's sort of."  
  
"Like a play," Ravenna finished. "All the characters are there, and all the props, yet it seems shallow and unreal. Almost as if someone else is directing us, telling us where to look, and what we should see."  
  
"A distraction then," Bant supplied. "A deliberate attempt to deceive us, and hide the truth. but what is the truth?"  
  
"And what is the distraction?" N'erak added. "Is Obi-Wan actually in danger, or are we looking in the wrong place?"  
  
"Oh, I think it is certain that Knight Kenobi is in danger," Mace answered, "but I think we may be being mislead regarding the source of the threat. I think the Council is definitely a danger to him, but I think a darker threat looms on the horizon."  
  
"The Sith," Bant huffed, "but we knew that already. It's obvious the Sith are trying to kill him."  
  
"No, that's the deception," N'erak corrected, as the pieces began to fall into place. "The Sith aren't trying to kill Obi-Wan, they're trying to recruit him."  
  
*********************************************  
  
As the tears dried slowly onto his ash-streaked skin, Anakin felt the first stirrings of consciousness in his fallen companion. "Padme? Can you hear me?" the apprentice asked, laying a hand gently on her furrowed brow. "I need you to wake up now, Padme. Come on, open your eyes for me."  
  
As her eyes slowly flickered open, and her confused gaze settled on the worried blue eyes above her, Padme moaned softly. "Ani? What happened? Where are we?" As the words passed her lips in the barest of croaks, Anakin's concerned expression faded.  
  
"I'm not sure what happened," Anakin answered truthfully. "There was some kind of an explosion, centered in the hanger bay, and we were too close." Still lightly stroking her face, the Padawan continued. "Can you tell me where you are hurt? I know you probably have a concussion, but other than that, I can't tell."  
  
"I'm. I'm not sure," Padme grimaced, trying to sort out the accumulated aches and pains. "I think I'm okay, other than a bad headache."  
  
"That's good," Anakin sighed, his expression relieved. "Do you think you can try to move?"  
  
"Move?" she questioned, her deep brown eyes still radiating confusion.  
  
"Yes, I need you to try to slide out from under me," the Padawan explained. "I can't move off of you, but you might be able to squeeze out from under me."  
  
"Are you hurt?" the Senator asked, her concern overriding her uncertainty.  
  
"No," Anakin lied, "I'm just trapped under some wreckage. I think if you can get free, you might be able to help me."  
  
"Okay," Padme agreed, as she tried to wiggle her way out from under the weight of the Jedi. Biting her lip in concentration, she failed to notice the glazed look in the Padawan's eyes as he fought off the pain her movements caused. Without his connection to the Force, he couldn't deaden the nerve endings, and had to rely on his own strength instead.  
  
As the Senator finally paused in her struggles to regain her breath, she focused on the Padawan's shuttered expression. "Anakin?" she whispered, "Are you all right?"  
  
"I will be," he answered through teeth clenched in pain, "just as soon as I can get this weight off of my back, and we can find some help."  
  
Nodding her head, the determined Senator resumed her effort to free herself. Holding his breath in an attempt to keep in the groan that threatened to escape his pain-wracked body, the Padawan reached out again to the Force, trying desperately to ease some of his suffering. A connection surged briefly, but was lost before Anakin could act on it. Despite his frustration at losing the brief link, the Padawan found himself experiencing an unexpected joy, for he was certain that in that brief moment of clarity, he had felt his Master reach out to him.  
  
Through the darkness and the pain, it shone like a beacon of light and love. Through the haze of agony and the pull of the Darkside, it beckoned to him, reminding him who he was and more importantly what he was. And through the rage and the hate it glittered, a priceless gem, worth more than anything.  
  
With that brief and glimmering mind touch from Anakin, Obi-Wan found the strength to reach down and tap into a reserve he never even realized he had. His love for his apprentice spurring him on, Obi-Wan Kenobi embraced his destiny, and the power that came with it. And in a moment fostered solely by love, the Chosen One was born.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The Senators drew back, frightened, yet frozen at the sight before them. The young Jedi that had collapsed so bonelessly to the floor was glowing, and an effervescent power flowed off of him, calming and consoling all those it touched. Like a balm to the wounded soul, the light stretched and expanded, reaching out to all those within its shining radius.  
  
Anger and hate were burned away before its absolute acceptance, and an unnatural silence fell upon the previously chaotic hallway. Where there had been invectives and curses, now rested a hallowed peace like nothing ever experienced within the Senate Chambers. The frantic Senators and their aides were spellbound by the awesome sight as the beleaguered Knight rose to his feet and made his way slowly but surely through the parting crowds.  
  
With nary a whisper, nor sigh, the masses moved as one, parting as if before a great deity. And as the Jedi rounded the corner and disappeared from sight, the unnatural stillness continued.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Sidious drew back from the window with a hiss as the sudden swelling of the Lightside of the Force radiated through the transparasteel. As the Light touched him, it burned and agonized, trying valiantly to clear the anger, fear, hate and pure evil that thrived within the Sith Lord. As his pain threshold was met and crossed, Sidious collapsed to the floor, retaining only enough presence of mind to drag his failing body to the small closet that stood within his private offices.  
  
As he pulled himself weakly over the threshold of the Force-nulled space, Sidious breathed a sigh of relief. Though he could not reach to the Darkside for regeneration, he also could not be affected by the surging of the Light.  
  
Resting painfully within the small space, the Sith Lord found his thoughts turning with plans of vengeance. He would still claim the Chosen One, and Kenobi would fall to his bidding, but not before he had his revenge. \My suffering will be NOTHING compared to yours, Kenobi. you will beg me for death before I am through with you\  
  
Finding comfort in his twisted thoughts, the Sith Lord huddled in the Darkness, waiting and watching for the Light to dim, and his chance to claim the Chosen One.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Padme knew Anakin was lying to her, but she didn't know what to do for him. It was obvious that the Jedi was in a great deal of pain, and that her attempts to free herself were only causing him further agony, but he insisted she continue. "It's the only way," he had urged, as her struggles had ceased in the face of his increasing pallor. "You must free yourself Padme, and then you can worry about me," he had added, a slight grin only adding to the gruesome mask of agony that twisted his features.  
  
Several minutes had passed since he had fallen to silence, but his labored breathing told her he was still conscious, even if unresponsive. Bolstering her strength for one more effort, Padme whispered a warning to the young Jedi. "Ani, I'm going to try to slide out one more time. I'm sorry if I hurt you," she said, surprising even herself as she punctuated her last thought with a kiss to his pale cheek.  
  
Pausing to gather her strength, and courage, Padme then pushed with everything she had, using her free arm to try to lever Anakin off of her. As she finally felt her body began to slide free, she almost sobbed with relief. It was only as the sticky warmth soaked through to her chilled skin that she realized what had provided the ease of her escape. As her gaze flickered between her blood soaked clothing and the trapped Jedi Apprentice, Padme fought to hold back her sobs of horror.  
  
The work was tedious and painstaking, but lives depended on it. Even the slightest shift in the debris could bring death to one of the victims trapped beneath it. Luckily, the Jedi Knights had the Force to aid them in their endeavor.  
  
"Once we get this lifted, I want you to try to crawl through the open space. I sense life signatures on the other side of this doorway," Master Carlasan called to her apprentice.  
  
"Yes Master," Serrenia answered, her voice strained with the concentration it took to evenly lift the debris. Reaching out her hand shakily, she tried to counterbalance her Master's efforts, but the strain was becoming too much. She was barely able to hold on long enough to safely release the twisted beam before her concentration gave out.  
  
"Serrenia, are you able to finish this?" Carlasan asked, noticing the Padawan's exhaustion.  
  
"Yes Master," Serrenia replied dutifully before dropping to her hands and knees and beginning to work her way through the small opening they had cleared. The dimensions were small, and for once she was glad of her short stature and small frame. The rubble shifted ominously above her, but she knew that her Master was using the Force to keep her path safe and clear.  
  
The Master and apprentice had only been teamed together for six months, but Serrenia had already learned to trust her Master implicitly. Carlasan had not wanted to take on a Padawan, but under the pressure of Master Yoda, she had agreed to meet the young initiate so skilled in the arts of Force levitation. The instant that Carlasan had entered the room where Serrenia waited, the initiate had realized that the Force was insistent on their pairing. It only took Master Carlasan a few extra minutes to come to the same conclsion, and after only a few short missions, the pair was inseparable.  
  
\I guess it's good that I'm so experienced at Force levitation, since I am helping people here, but I almost wish I didn't have to see this.\ Serrenia had never been exposed to the level of pain and suffering that was present at the scene of the Senate bombing. Initiates at the Jedi Temple were shielded, and didn't learn of the brutality sentient beings could inflict on one another until they were experienced Padawans. At thirteen years old, Serrenia had never before seen such utter destruction.  
  
\\Keep your focus on your task, Padawan\\ Carlasan admonished through the fledgling training link, causing Serrenia to blush. It had been an odd and somewhat revealing experience to have someone suddenly become privy to her private thoughts. There was much she thought about during the day that never would have registered in her conscious mind if it wasn't for her Master's commentary.  
  
\\Yes Master\\ the Padawan replied, still feeling that slight rush at being able to call someone Master, even if it had been six months. \It's good to know I have someone who cares so deeply for me\ Before her Master could censure her for losing focus again, Serrenia saw a flickering of light ahead of her, and knew she was close to the end of the haphazard tunnel. \\I'm almost out Master\\ she sent, keeping Carlasan informed of her progress.  
  
\\Just be careful Serrenia, the wreckage is still shifting, and some areas will be superheated from the explosion\\  
  
Finally squeezing her way out of the tight crawlspace, the Padawan found her attention immediately drawn to a soft sound coming from beyond the twisted steel in front of her. "Hello?" she called. "My name is Padawan Serrenia, and I am here to help you."  
  
"Please hurry!" a weak voice responded. "I'm not sure how much longer he can hold out."  
  
The fear behind the choked tones drew the young Jedi inexorably forward. Such strong emotion was behind the frail plea, and Serrenia knew that someone was desperately in need of help. As she carefully crawled over the debris, she came face to face with a young woman crouched over a huddled form on the floor. The girl's dark brown hair lay in disarray, partially covering her liquid brown eyes and sooty skin.  
  
"He stopped responding to me several minutes ago, and he's lost a lot of blood." The voice sounded slightly less desperate now that help had arrived, but was still full of trepidation.  
  
"I'll do everything I can for him until my Master arrives with the Healers," Serrenia promised, as she sent out a mental call to Carlasan telling her of their current position. At the Padawan's assured tones, the young woman stepped away from her fallen companion, allowing Serrenia to take her place.  
  
As the light from the glow rod suspended around her neck fell on the face of the victim, Serrenia gasped, automatically alerting her Master to her distress. "Anakin?!!"  
  
*********************************************  
  
His pace started slow, and he stumbled occasionally as his injuries spasmed and ached. But as he continued, the slow shuffle became a jog, then a run, and finally a Force-enhanced sprint as the tingling energy field renewed his injured body, replacing bruised and split skin with unmarred perfection.  
  
His mind was slower to recover than his body, and he found himself responding on instinct alone - the tingling danger he felt hovering over his Padawan driving him. Racing through the strangely silent corridors, and only belatedly noticing the parting seas of Senators, Obi-Wan had only one thought flowing through his mind and out to the surrounding Force. \\Hold on Anakin.just hold on\\  
  
Master Carlasan could feel her apprentice's fear at the precarious state of her friend, but it was an entirely different terror that coursed through the Twi'lek. \Anakin? As in Anakin Skywalker? If he's here.\ The young Master suddenly found her attempts to clear a larger passageway for herself becoming frantic. As she tossed aside the deformed metal struts and permacrete blocks with the power of the Force, she tried to calm her fears.  
  
\We don't know with absolute certainty that Obi-Wan Kenobi fell to the Darkside, and even if he did, that doesn't necessarily mean he is here, nor that he will harm Serrenia\ The thoughts provided little in the way of solace and, if anything, made her more urgent to reach her young apprentice. She refused the urge to reach out through the training bond, as she knew her fear would be transmitted to her Padawan, and Serrenia had enough to do in dealing with the severely injured Anakin.  
  
As she worked frantically to clear a passageway, Carlasan paused to release a directionless plea to the Force. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, if you're out there, please, please, don't hurt my Padawan."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"But that brings us back to the biggest question of them all," Bant sighed. "Who is the Sith Lord?"  
  
"Until we know who he is, it does us little good to speculate on his motives and actions," N'erak agreed. "We know that Dooku is working with the Sith, but we don't know for sure if he is an apprentice. or maybe even the Master."  
  
"We do know that he is trying to take Obi-Wan as his apprentice," Mace added after a pause.  
  
"How do we know that?" Ravenna asked, as Master Windu's comment stopped her from revealing her discovery.  
  
"Master Yoda was able to form a connection with Anakin while he was meditating. He saw through Skywalker's eyes as Dooku revealed his allegiance to the Darkside, and Obi-Wan submitted to him." the Councilor's voice trailed off, and was almost covered by the gasps from his companions before he continued. "Obi-Wan severed the training bond with Anakin, and that threw Yoda out of the Padawan's mind; so we have no idea what happened after that. The last information the Council has is of Kenobi submitting to the Darkside. He revealed nothing when he called the Temple to inform us of his return from Navira."  
  
"So that's why the Council thinks he's turned," N'erak said, dumbfounded. "Don't they see that it is probably all a ruse, and that Obi was only trying to protect Anakin from Dooku?"  
  
"No, they don't," Mace admitted. "I think I had them convinced to wait, but with your appearance before the Council, something must have changed their minds and convinced them that Obi-Wan is dangerous."  
  
"And he might very well be dangerous," Ravenna suggested calmly, ignoring the incredulous look her former Padawan gave her. "If Dooku is still threatening Anakin in any way, Obi-Wan will go to extremes to protect him."  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi will not turn!" Bant declared. "He would not go to the Darkside, even if it meant death to keep his allegiance with the Light!"  
  
"But would he allow Anakin to die for it?" N'erak questioned softly, as he formed his own conclusions to the inquiry.  
  
The Healer hesitated, releasing a deep sigh before answering. "No. Obi-Wan would do anything for Anakin. even fall to the Darkside," Bant admitted, even though it hurt to do so.  
  
Silence reigned in the small lab as each of the Jedi considered Bant's confession. Obi-Wan's devotion to his Padawan was well known to all four, and the fact that he would literally do anything for Anakin was unquestioned. The stillness was broken by the sound of the younger Healer's comm. link chirping. As she reached down to answer it, she noticed Mace and Ravenna reach for theirs as well, immediately receiving the frantic chirps of urgent messages as the units were powered back on.  
  
Turning her back on the other three Jedi so that she could hear her caller, Bant was the first to receive the news of the Senate bombing. And as her pale pink skin faded to a sickly gray, she found herself reconsidering her confession. and wondering just how far Obi-Wan Kenobi would actually go for Anakin Skywalker.  
  
*********************************************  
  
As he neared the remains of what had once been the Senatorial Hanger Bay, Obi-Wan slowed from his Force-enhanced sprint and paused to take in the devastation. The walls of what had once been an elegant structure were bowed under the stress of the outward expanding force of the explosion, and the once lovely transparasteel ceiling lay in twisted pieces upon the sagging floor. Loose pieces of the permacrete supports and broken metal struts littered the landscape, turning the already dangerous field into a deadly obstacle course.  
  
Among the debris, Obi-Wan could just make out the remains of the Senate aircraft that had been stored within the structure. As he stepped over a small piece of metallic webbing, Obi-Wan recognized it as one of the hydrospace foils from Dooku's ship. \Well I guess I won't have to worry about figuring out what to do with Dooku\  
  
The Knight found his sarcasm returning with a vengeance, and with it came the final mental controls that had been lacking during his automatic flight to where he felt his Padawan. Reaching out with his mind, he searched for the familiar signature of his apprentice among the wreckage. As he felt the small tingle that was Anakin's fading life force, Obi-Wan went to work immediately clearing a path.  
  
Igniting his azure lightsaber, he began to cut away at the obstacles in his path, using the Force to lift the debris out of the way and stabilize the shifting rubble. As he concentrated totally on his task, he failed to note as the emergency sensors finally flickered on, and it was only as the sprinkler system doused him and burned out his 'saber that he realized power had been restored to the crisis systems. "SITH!" he screamed as the blue beam flickered, hissed and finally faded as the crystals gave out.  
  
"Isn't this just my perfect luck," he fumed, uncaring and unaware of whether or not he had an audience. Turning the hilt over in his hands, he cursed himself silently for failing to notice the sprinklers switch on. With only a small use of the Force, he would have been able to realign the crystals to withstand the dowsing. but instead he now held a useless lightsaber. Reaching down to reattach the 'saber to his belt, his hand brushed against the forgotten second lightsaber that dangled from his utility belt.  
  
As his hand closed around the hilt of Dooku's weapon, Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. With a deft use of the Force, the 'saber was soon reconfigured to safely withstand the drenching downpour, and he was soon working once again to reach his apprentice. And as the blade threw its crimson light upon his determined visage, Obi-Wan Kenobi remained unaware of his shocked and frightened observer.  
  
Padme was absurdly grateful at the sound of the calm and confident voice that called out to her from the darkened wreckage. She was worried about Anakin, and knew that there was nothing she could do for him, as the debris that pinned him was too heavy for her to lift. When the Jedi called to her, she could barely contain her cry of joy at finally having the help Anakin so desperately needed.  
  
But when the Padawan finally made it through the rubble and came face to face with Padme, the Senator could not keep her dismay from her expression. The young girl didn't look like she was a day over ten, and obviously would not be of much assistance when it came to lifting the heavy piece of permacrete that was slowly crushing Anakin. \Hopefully she can at least help me do something about the bleeding\ the Senator thought, as she told the Padawan of Anakin's condition. The young girl promised to help as much as possible until her Master arrived.  
  
\And hopefully her Master arrives soon!\ Padme was not reassured when the young Jedi seemed to blanch at the site of her blood-soaked clothing. \What, she's never even been on a mission where someone has bled before?!?\ The Senator knew she could be grateful for any and all help she could get, but it seemed ridiculous to put such trust in one so young. \Then again, Anakin did save my planet when he was only nine.\ At the reminder of her companion, Padme's gaze fell to the blood-soaked young man who rested so deathly silent on the floor beside her.  
  
Stepping aside to allow the young girl access to Anakin, even though she was certain the child could do nothing, Padme was surprised when the Jedi cried out in recognition. "Anakin?!!"  
  
"You know him?" Padme asked, trying and failing to conceal her irrational spike of jealousy. \She's only a kid, Padme, relax. She probably knows Ani from class or something\ The Senator's thoughts tried to reassure her, but her emotions kept her off balance and distrustful.  
  
"Yes," the girl answered calmly, not offering any other explanation as she immediately went to work using the Force to try and discover the extent of Anakin's injuries.  
  
"Is he going to be all right.?" Padme questioned, allowing the inquiry to hang, in the hopes the young girl would provide her name.  
  
"I don't know, and as I said before, I am Padawan Serrenia," the Jedi replied, her tone only slightly less calm than before. "He needs help that I cannot provide, but I might be able to slow the bleeding enough that he has a chance at survival."  
  
"A chance?" Padme gasped.  
  
"Yes, a chance. Anakin is seriously wounded, and his life force is very weak," Serrenia explained softly, as her gaze lingered on the pale face. "If the Healers don't arrive within the next few minutes, he isn't going to live."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Carlasan heard the unmistakable buzz of a working lightsaber even through her fatigue and fear-induced haze. She had immediately quit working on clearing a path through the debris and moved to intercept the other Jedi in their efforts. \They're probably having better luck anyway\ the Master mused. The crawlway she had cleared for her apprentice was much too small for her, and it had become increasingly apparent that enlarging the tiny space was not only foolhardy but also near impossible. It was only her stubborn nature that had kept her at her fruitless work, and it was only the reassurance that another Jedi was nearby that had taken her from it.  
  
As she carefully crawled, hurdled, and leaped over the scattered wreckage, she heard the sound of the sprinkler system kicking in. "Well that should certainly make this more fun," she sighed wearily to herself as the cold drenching rain soaked through her tunics. "Why can't the Senate do anything right? The sprinklers are supposed to come on DURING the fire, not after!" Carlasan was still grumbling softly to herself when she heard the loud curse. Instantly becoming silent, she slowed her approach so that her presence would go unnoticed.  
  
As she crawled carefully over the last piece of transparasteel that impeded her view, she had to stifle the gasp that came automatically to her lips. For there before her, bathed in the light of his Crimson Sith 'saber, stood Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
The crunch of the broken debris against the sagging floor sounded like a shot, even amidst the buzz of his lightsaber and the steady splashing of the sprinklers. And with the unnatural grace and speed of a Jedi, he turned to regard the new threat, only to find himself face to 'saber with a fellow Master.  
  
"Master Carlasan," Obi-Wan acknowledged, immediately lowering his lightsaber, but keeping it ignited. Until the other Master lowered her own weapon, he refused to leave himself totally unprotected. His dealings with Master Dooku, Garen, and Valone had taught him enough about the danger of facing another Jedi.  
  
"Kenobi," she acknowledged, purposely leaving his title off. "I'll ask you to lower your weapon and come with me peacefully."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that," Obi-Wan stated cautiously, still frozen in his position of relaxed defense. "My Padawan is trapped behind that wall of rubble, and I need to get to him."  
  
"My Padawan is with him, and Anakin will be just fine once I get him back to the Jedi Temple," Carlasan responded dryly. "The sooner you surrender, the sooner I can get him back to the Temple," she added when Obi-Wan made no response.  
  
"As I told you, I am not leaving my apprentice." As he finished his statement, Master Carlasan tensed immediately, and Obi-Wan found himself reacting unconsciously in defense. It was only his years of 'saber training that enabled him to block the sudden and unexpected blow. As the two blades met and hissed, Obi-Wan made no attempt to go on the offensive. Instead he held his blade purely in defense, hoping his actions would speak to his motives.  
  
When Master Carlasan showed no hesitation in continuing the attack, Obi-Wan tried again to reassure her, or to at least determine what was fueling the offense. "Master Carlasan, there is no need for this," he huffed, as he continued to block her furious strikes. "I am only trying to get to my apprentice."  
  
"Lower your weapon and surrender and I will end this," Carlasan retorted, her emerald lightsaber a blur punctuated only by the staccato strikes. "I will not allow you to harm Serrenia, and I will not allow you to turn Anakin to the Darkside."  
  
Flipping over a long piece of twisted metal that lay in his path, Obi-Wan used the momentary respite in the constant swordplay to try to dissuade the other Master in her attack. "I would not hurt your Padawan, and I am certainly not going to turn Anakin to the Darkside!" Obi-Wan shouted to the Master he could no longer see on the other side of the debris. "I am trying to prevent the rise of the Darkside, not aide in it!"  
  
When no response was forthcoming, the young Knight turned his senses inward, reaching out to the Force to try to sense the presence of the other Master. And as he finally registered her approach to his left side, he allowed the Force to fully guide his actions as he deactivated his lightsaber and tossed the hilt to her. "I'm not your enemy. but you will become mine if you stand between me and my injured Padawan."  
  
*********************************************  
  
N'erak and Mace found themselves teaming together as Bant and Ravenna left for the medical ward to gather supplies. As the Council Member and the Knight swiftly made their way to the Senate exit level, both conserved their breath. It was only when they entered the turbolift that they found a rest long enough to offer the chance to speak.  
  
"You think this has something to do with Obi-Wan, don't you?" N'erak asked softly as he leaned back against the turbolift wall and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Hesitating slightly, Master Windu decided to be forthright with N'erak. His diplomatic and political skills were formidable, but now was not the time to make use of them. "I think it would be too much of a coincidence for it not to be. I think that the Sith is staging all of this in an attempt to both distract us, and attract Obi-Wan," he explained, as he laced his fingers behind his back and closed his eyes in deep thought. "And I also believe, even as I am uncertain as to who the Sith Master is, that it is apparent that he has some major influence over Chancellor Palpatine."  
  
"Do you suppose it is one of his aides?" N'erak questioned, but was not given an answer as the lift softly chimed its destination. Instead, Mace merely stepped out of the lift, and made his way to the small exit and into the fading light of the Coruscant day.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Master Carlasan was preparing to subdue the Rogue Jedi when she was interrupted by a persistent tug on the training bond. Opening her shields only enough to receive the message her apprentice was so urgently trying to send, Carlasan never took her eyes or attention off the strangely silent fallen Jedi.  
  
\\ Master?\\ Serrenia called, her mind voice controlled, despite the panic Carlasan could feel welling behind it.  
  
\\ What is it Padawan?\\ Carlasan asked, her impatience clear. They may not have been teamed for long, but Serrenia knew better than to try to infiltrate her Master's shielding. Carlasan had explained that she would never raise it unless it was a situation of necessity.  
  
\\ You have to hurry Master. Anakin is going to die if he doesn't receive medical attention immediately\\  
  
Before Carlasan could reply, she found herself frozen in awe at the sight before her. Where Obi-Wan had stood, silently appraising her, there was now a bright tide of the Force. Within the blazing light and energy she could barely make out the form of the Jedi Knight, but what she could make out told her more than any words ever could. Obi-Wan Kenobi not only fully embraced the light. it fully embraced him.  
  
As the former Master/Padawan pair stepped through the swinging doors and into the teeming hallways of the Healer's ward, the waves of agony and sorrow nearly overcame them. Every available space along the long, narrow passageway was filled with hover-stretchers, chairs, and the prone bodies of those who had arrived after all the chairs and stretchers were in use. The level of pain and terror was enough that both Healers had to raise their shielding to the highest-level possible simply to be able to function.  
  
Sharing a glance, Ravenna and Bant made their way to opposite ends of the main hall and began to triage the patients. The Healers on duty were already treating most of the critical patients, but many in the hall were still in danger. With so many of the Healers and Healer-apprentices at the Senate building, the normal orderly flow of patient processing was non- existent in the face of such a disaster.  
  
As she worked her way down the hall, slowly but steadily drawing closer to the likewise-occupied Bant, Ravenna was shocked and sickened at some of the injuries. \If there are injuries this bad out here, what kind of trauma victims are the Healers dealing with in the exam rooms?\ the dark-haired healer wondered as she kneeled before a young woman lying prone on the floor. Her chestnut hair was stained crimson, and plastered to her scalp with the drying accumulations of blood. The head-wound was not bad, in and of itself, but combined with the shock and other injuries, it proved too severe even for Force-aided treatment.  
  
"Can you hear me?" Ravenna asked softly as the pain-filled hazel orbs flickered open and focused distantly on the overhead lighting. A low agonized moan was the only response before the pale lashes fell again and the girl returned to unconsciousness.  
  
Reaching a gentle hand down to the Aide's forehead, the Master Healer sent a tendril of Force to the fading consciousness, encouraging it to remain buried under the hazy, painlessness of a coma. Knowing there was nothing more she could do for the massive head trauma, and realizing fully that the young girl would be dead before the days end, Ravenna climbed unsteadily to her feet and moved on to the next patient.  
  
*********************************************  
  
When the words played through his mind, he didn't even take the time to acknowledge their source before he was reacting to them. Reaching down deep, into a reservoir he only unconsciously knew existed, Obi-Wan pulled the Force to him, bending it to his will as he went after his apprentice. The energy field responded with alacrity he had never before known, and it proved unnecessary for him to harness it; as it seemed to read his desire and act on it, separate from his guidance.  
  
As the heavy debris began to shift and lift, clearing a passageway to his dying apprentice, Obi-Wan was only slightly thrown off his guard when he felt another presence acting on the debris as well. His first fear was that it was working to prevent him from reaching Anakin, but as he reached out to the shining tendrils and traced them back to their originator, he came upon the determined, yet friendly visage of Master Carlasan.  
  
Offering a gentle smile in thanks for her efforts, the Knight then dove back into the Force, urging its haste and efficiency. And as the ancient energy strove to carry out the task he demanded of it, he could still hear the echo of the voice in his mind. \\ .Anakin is going to die.\\  
  
*********************************************  
  
Bant had almost finished sealing the pressure wrap to the injured Senator's arm, when a spike of terror and fear incredibly powerful reached out to her. Whirling, she nearly knocked over the young boy that had run up behind her. He looked to be only three or four years old, but his dark brown eyes showed an intellect well beyond his years. His mahogany-colored hair curled endearingly around the cherubic face, coming to rest just above his collar.  
  
"You ha'e to help my da'," the young boy whispered as he tugged at Bant's pale blue tunic.  
  
"Where is he?" the Healer asked, automatically scanning the hallway for the one who belonged with such a young child. Instead of answering, the young boy grabbed hold of her hand and began tugging the Mon Calamarian after him. As he pulled her towards the doorway, Bant glanced back and tried to catch Ravenna's attention. She was almost through the swinging doors before the Master Healer looked up.  
  
"Bant!" Ravenna called, effectively halting both the Healer and the young boy. "I need you over here now!"  
  
Responding to the urgency in her former Master's voice, Bant dropped the small hand that held hers and ran towards the Master Healer. Ravenna stood holding an analysis kit over a slumped figure on a hover-stretcher. The dark-haired Healer was working furiously to analyze the small sample of blood from the unconscious Bothan. "He's suffering from some kind of contact poisoning, but I can't determine the cause of it," Ravenna stated by way of explanation. "I think it might be a species-specific allergic reaction, but I can't figure out what is causing it."  
  
Taking the offered scanner, Bant immediately began to review the results. It was only when she felt the insistent tug on her tunic once more that she remembered her other task. "Master Ravenna, this young boy." Bant hesitated waiting for the boy to respond with his name.  
  
"Boba," the boy answered impatiently, even for one so young.  
  
"Boba says that his father is injured severely and needs our attention. Apparently he isn't here in the ward," Bant explained, briefly raising her silver-colored eyes from the scanned results to make eye contact with the Master Healer.  
  
"I'll take care of it," Ravenna answered. "See if you can figure out what is causing the reaction, and then administer whatever treatment you can. I've taken care of the others," she continued, waving a hand to gesture to the patients behind her. "I don't think any of them require immediate care, but if something happens, contact Master N'vea. He should be able to handle it until you can complete this analysis."  
  
"Yes Master," Bant said with a nod as her attention went back to the mystery before her. With her acknowledged mastery of the chemical arts of healing, Bant knew that her talents were better spent here with this patient, allowing Ravenna to treat the boy's father. Nevertheless, as the Master Healer slipped through the swinging doors with the young boy leading her, Bant couldn't quite fight off a shiver of unease.  
  
Serrenia felt the disturbance surge through the Force, but her attention was fully focused on the prone figure in front of her. Anakin lay still and silent, a pool of his own blood rapidly flowing around him. His signature within the Force was weak, and dimming more and more as each beat of his slowing heart released more of the precious fluid unto the debris-covered floor.  
  
"Anakin. Anakin you have to hold on," Serrenia whispered as she knelt beside him, his blood quickly soaking through her crème-colored leggings. "Reach out to me Anakin, and show me how to heal you." She added just the slightest bit of Force-persuasion, hoping she could reach through the haze and access his consciousness. She knew that Anakin had the training to heal the wounds that were stealing his life away, but unless he had an outside source of strength to rely on, his knowledge would prove useless.  
  
"Can't you help him?" Padmé asked, as she dropped to her knees on the other side of Anakin. "He's going to die if you don't do something."  
  
"I don't know how to help him," Serrenia admitted, her sorrowful green eyes meeting Padmé's brown. "I haven't even started my Force-healing training yet, and I don't know what to do for him. If he can wake up enough to tell me what to do I can save him, but otherwise."  
  
"There's nothing you can do," Padmé finished, bringing a shaking hand up to sooth the errant blond strands back from Anakin's clammy forehead.  
  
"No," Serrenia sighed, watching as Padmé's tender caress flittered gently across Anakin's closed lids. She leaned forward with a gasp, however, when the lids flickered open and the icy blue gaze settled on her own.  
  
"Find my Master," Anakin choked out, fighting to keep the slim hold on consciousness he had gained. "Tell him. the hole. bond." the Padawan's voice faded until not even Serrenia's Force-enhanced hearing could understand him.  
  
"We'll find him Ani," Padmé assured, as his eyes rolled back into his head and he lost his struggle to stay awake.  
  
"We'll find him, and we'll find a way to save you," Serrenia promised, as she reached out to the Force, calling her Master and apprising her of Anakin's brief spell of lucidity.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ravenna followed silently behind as the young boy led her through the crowded halls of the Healer's ward and into the deserted passages of the Temple training areas. "Where is your Father at, Boba?" the Master Healer finally asked as he continued to lead her farther and farther away from where she could sense other life-signatures.  
  
"In the gardens," Boba replied, as he urged the Healer on to a faster rate. "He's hurt bad."  
  
"Why is he in the gardens?" Ravenna questioned, nevertheless increasing her pace at the boy's prompting.  
  
"'Cause he's hurt," Boba answered in the logic only a young child could accept.  
  
"Do you know how he is hurt?" the Master Healer tried again, hoping that maybe this time she would receive enough of an explanation to fathom why someone so injured would be in the Temple gardens.  
  
When Boba offered no response and only increased the drag on her arm, urging her to yet a faster pace, Ravenna sighed and complied. If there was someone injured, it was her duty as a Healer to help, even if the Force was warning her that there was something dreadfully wrong.  
  
*********************************************  
  
With his strength in the Force suddenly thrown behind the task, the passageway to the fallen apprentice was cleared at a prodigious rate. The heavy beams of parasteel that he would have had to cut through with his 'saber were lifted and tossed aside as if they were only a small weight. The ruins themselves seemed to form and mold at his will, clearing a stable passage complete with reliable supports.  
  
As he worked steadily, yet with a rising sense of urgency, Obi-Wan was grateful for the calming presence of Master Carlasan. She had soon realized that her Force power was unnecessary in his efforts and was better used in keeping him grounded. With such a large reservoir of power at his command, it was becoming increasingly difficult to rein it in. Carlasan was offering the anchor he needed to keep his presence in the "here and now" while his mind worked fervently to rescue his apprentice.  
  
It was through their hastily forged connection that he felt Serrenia connect to her Master, inadvertently notifying them both of Anakin's brief surge of awareness.  
  
It was also through Carlasan that he heard his apprentice's seemingly illogical ramblings rephrased. \Hole, bond? What is he talking about?\ Obi- Wan wondered as his attention split between the physical labor before him and the mental labor inside of him. \He wants me to reconnect the training bond?\  
  
Before he could determine if that was what Anakin was asking him to do, the Knight's attention was drawn back fully to the task before him as the last of the wreckage was cleared away, allowing him access to the fallen Padawan. Immediately breaking into a sprint, he tore through the opening, ducking and dodging around the protruding debris.  
  
As he ran he could just begin to see the flickering of the glow-rod he knew Serrenia was wearing. As the light grew brighter and brighter, calling him forward, he focused on his apprentice's signature, and was shocked and frightened to feel it grow dimmer and dimmer, before finally fading altogether.  
  
As they entered the Senate building, Mace and N'erak expected to feel the residue of terror and pain, but the lingering animosity was a curiosity neither was prepared for. It seemed almost as if it was directed at the Jedi themselves, but both knew that that was unlikely.  
  
"What do you think is causing such anger?" N'erak asked sotto voice as he followed Master Windu through the undamaged South entrance of the building.  
  
Placing his hand gently on the Knight's shoulder, the Master opened a temporary mind-link much like the one he had used with Master Ravenna during his last visit to the Senate. \\I am not sure what has caused it, but I sense it is directed at us. We must be wary\\  
  
Nodding his acknowledgement, N'erak deftly stepped out from under the Councilor's hand and continued on towards where he could feel the Force- signatures of the other Jedi. The few Senators and support personnel that still milled about in the hallways cleared a wide path for the Jedi, seemingly moving as far away as possible from any chance contact. Ignoring the odd behavior, the pair moved with the dignity and grace their training provided. It was only when they had turned a corner into a more deserted hallway, that Mace made contact again, this time allowing N'erak to begin.  
  
\\That was decidedly odd. It was almost as if they are fearful of us\\ N'erak commented, slowing to keep pace with Master Windu so the physical contact necessary to facilitate the communication would not be lost.  
  
\\It seems that much has happened here we were unaware of. I suggest we meet up with the others as quickly as possible. and that we not separate, or allow others to go off on their own\\ Switching to verbal communication as they approached the first wrecked hallway and had to separate to pass through the rubble, Mace finished. "Something tells me that this fear could prove more than troublesome for a lone Jedi."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Stepping through the ornate gates separating the shielded gardens from the rest of the Temple, Ravenna flinched as her connection to the Force was severed. It was a natural reaction all Jedi felt upon entering the Solitaire Gardens, as the natural Force-blocking agents came into affect. The garden was used for training mostly, but was also used by some of the elder Masters who found themselves in need of a retreat from their increasing powers in the Unifying Force. It was not easy, even for a Jedi, to simply accept visions of the future, and with the grim visions that had been reported as of late, more and more Masters sought the brief respite the gardens could provide.  
  
As Ravenna hesitated briefly at the entryway, trying to find her balance without her Force-sense, Boba tugged impatiently at her. "You ha'e to hurry." the boy urged, pulling at her outstretched hand.  
  
"Why is your Father here Boba?" Ravenna tried again, every instinct she had, even without her Force ability, telling her not to step any farther into the gardens.  
  
"Because it's a lot easier to kill a Jedi when they don't have the Force," came a voice from deep within the foliage to her right. "And because I never turn down a challenge," the armored figure continued, as he lowered the slim metal blaster he had been holding.  
  
Ravenna reached for her lightsaber that hung at her hip, but found she was unable to move her arm. It was only as she looked down at her chest in a mixture of shock and fear that she heard the sound of the blaster report, and realized that she was too late. And as Master Healer Ravenna slumped to the ground, her life force already having left the mortal remains, Boba Fett flashed a wide grin at his Father.  
  
"Good job Da'!" The young boy cheered, stepping over the Healer and reaching out to his Father.  
  
Scooping his son up, Jango's voice carried his own enthusiasm. "That's one down, only three to go."  
  
Even though she was not Force-sensitive, Padmé knew the moment Anakin Skywalker died. And in that moment, something inside of her gave way, and a sorrow like none she had ever known rose to consume her. For she knew that the life she had been meant to lead- a life full of love- could never come to pass.  
  
Drawing her hand back from his suddenly slack features, the Senator felt the sobs bubbling up, and did nothing to contain them. But it was not her cry of outrage and pain that echoed in the destroyed chamber, and it was not her voice that rang with such utter grief. It was a voice she had heard once before, in a security video that had become a guarded secret. It was wail of despair, rage and an all-consuming anguish; and it was undeniably the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Though she had gone to work immediately on determining the cause of her Bothan patient's distress, Bant found herself increasingly distracted by the strange ripples through the Force. Though the contact was a vague ambiguity at best, it was enough to cause the Healer unease. With all of the other Healers and apprentices busy in the exam rooms, the Mon Calamarian was the only Force-Sensitive in the crowded hallway, and could not share her observations. Without the input of another, she could not condone leaving such a critically ill patient due to only a faint feeling of apprehension. Resolving to keep her mind focused on her task, the Healer pushed the sensation away, resolving to study it further when another's life did not rest in her hands.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Every Jedi in the Senate building had felt the massive flair as the Lightside of the Force had suddenly surged. It had been a powerful and exhilarating rush as the Light overcame the Darkness that had fallen on the besieged building. For those few moments, each of the Jedi working on rescue and recovery had felt hope, and knew that the Darkness would not win the day.  
  
The Jedi increased their efforts, drawing on the extra power surge and using it to lift the wreckage and clear the way to those trapped beneath. The Healers used it to treat the injuries that would have proven fatal if not for the sudden influx of power. All of the Jedi basked in the glow of the Light, though none knew the source of such bright intoxication.  
  
It was only when the shade of the Darkside slammed down, and the Force returned to its dim reassurances that the Jedi realized all they could have had. and all they had lost.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Even in the Force-nulled field of the specially adapted closet, Sidious could sense when the Light was doused, and the Darkside prevailed. It beckoned to him, calling him to its seductive allure, promising the power and authority he had sought his whole life.  
  
And as the Dark Lord rose from the hidden chamber, a new element surged through the Force, tipping it even farther to the influence of the Sith. Drinking in the blackened essence, and allowing it to fill him and restore his energies, Sidious felt his powers returning a hundred-fold. Gone was the need for deception, and the tenants of caution - for the Darkside had risen, and the Light would soon fall.  
  
*********************************************  
  
He left a world of pain and darkness rising and entered a realm of pure light and love. The Force sang to him and it was paradise. but it was a paradise that was not to be his. For even as he felt the embrace of the Living Force as it cradled his immortal soul, Anakin Skywalker knew that his job was not yet finished.  
  
Master Carlasan had entered the cleared passageway only seconds behind Obi- Wan, but was quickly outpaced by the driven Knight. While Carlasan shared the same urgency and apprehension, she could not draw on the Force to ease her passage with the same skill and single-mindedness Obi-Wan had. Though her connection to the Light had been enhanced by his presence, his power still overwhelmed her own, and allowed him to disappear into the tunnel almost before she had registered its completion.  
  
Running as quickly as she dared through the dangerous passageway, Carlasan could easily track Obi-Wan's progress through the maze, as he still radiated a blinding light - a manifestation of the incredible power resources he was drawing on. Although the light had dimmed somewhat when he had completed clearing the wreckage from the tunnel, it still shone brightly from the determined Knight, and it was an astonishing sight to behold.  
  
Carlasan's attention was riveted by the power sheering off from the Light- blessed Jedi, and she found herself focusing her Force-senses on Obi-Wan. Even without the additional Force-acuity, the corona around the Knight was visibly beautiful; but with the Force enhancing her view, it was simply overwhelming. A thin outline of brilliant azure coated the Jedi's form, shining and flowing sinuously with Obi-Wan's movements. The edges of the azure blended into a dazzling gold, which sparked and rippled with suppressed energy throughout, before fading delicately into invisibility. It was an awesome sight, both breath-taking and compelling in its simple magnificence; and Carlasan could not draw her focus from it, even as she felt the powerful waves of distress from her Padawan.  
  
It was the passage of Anakin Skywalker into the Force that finally broke the hold Obi-Wan inadvertently held over her and allowed Serrenia to reach her through the bond.  
  
\\Master! I couldn't save him. I couldn't do it\\ the Padawan cried out, the psychic sobs almost more powerful than the ones that actually wracked the young girl's body. \\Anakin is dead, Master, and it's my fault. I should've taken the first aid classes sooner, or something. anything\\  
  
\\Padawan, you did everything you could. It was the will of the Force that Anakin leave us\\ Carlasan consoled as she tried futilely to increase her pace. \\I know you felt Anakin enter the Force, and I know that you realize how happy he will be there\\  
  
When no response was forthcoming from the grief-stricken Padawan, Carlasan forestalled any other attempt at solace, knowing that there was nothing she could say that would ease Serrenia's pain. It was a hard lesson for her young apprentice, watching a friend die, and it was a lesson Carlasan had hoped to delay as long as possible. The Force, however, had chosen this day to take Anakin Skywalker, and all the young Master could do was offer condolences and assurances to her young apprentice - and to the Knight she could no longer see in front of her.  
  
The opening to the tunnel was just ahead, and she could make out the dim flickering of the glow rod around Serrenia's neck, but she no longer saw the radiance that illuminated Obi-Wan Kenobi. \Where did he go?\ Carlasan wondered, as she finally cleared the passage through the debris. She could not make out the form of the Knight anywhere in the small "room" created by the wreckage, but as the tunnel was the only opening large enough for anyone but her young apprentice, she knew he had to be there.  
  
A sudden cry of pure desolation, so heart-wrenching that it tore at her very soul, drew Carlasan's focus to the kneeling form she could just barely make out among the ruins. The light that had gilded the Knight was absent, and in its place was an aura so dark it seemed to suck in the small illumination the glow rod provided. Taking a hesitant step towards the now- silent figure, Carlasan was suddenly halted as a pure wave of Darkside energy formed a wall in front of her, penning her in.  
  
"Do not attempt to stop me," Obi-Wan hissed, his voice low and ragged.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Carlasan questioned, not understanding what it was he thought she would try to prevent. It was only as the tendrils of dark energy reached out for the fallen apprentice, wrapping around the still form, that she realized what he intended. "Don't do this Obi-Wan! Anakin is dead; he has joined with the Force. You cannot save him!" She shouted, trying to divert the Knight from his dangerous task.  
  
As the blue-green eyes suddenly locked with her own gaze, Carlasan shuddered. For within the stormy orbs, she could clearly see the desolation and despair that had claimed the once-pure spirit, forging it into a fit and willing vessel for the powers of the Darkside.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The light could never and would never abandon its "Chosen One," but the Chosen One could, and did, abandon the light. For even as the Lightside of the Force was a powerful ally, and capable of aiding in amazing feats, it could not breathe life into the wan figure collapsed in a pool of his own blood. The Force called to its own, and the Light could never be used in such a way as to deny those who had become one with the all-encompassing field of radiance and love.  
  
The Darkside, with its chains of soul-destructing service, had no such restrictions. It was an ultimate power; and did not refuse those who wielded it any ability - even the power to grant life itself. And so it was, in another decision fostered solely by love, that the Chosen One made his choice - and darkness fell.  
  
Even though she had felt his spirit enter the Force, Serrenia could not and would not give up on Anakin. She had shared many classes with him during his four years at the Temple, and if there was one thing she had learned about the supposed "Chosen One," it was that he never gave up. She had seen Anakin take a beating during 'saber training, only to get up at the end of the match and ask his opponent for another round. Maybe it was because he had been a slave, and had had to develop resiliency, or maybe it was just a facet of his personality, as ingrained as the common flashes of petulance and anger; but regardless of the cause, Serrenia knew that Anakin was a fighter, and that he would not give up easily - even to death.  
  
"Anakin Skywalker, I know you can hear me, and I know that even though I've failed you, you won't give up like this. Don't go out without a fight!" Serrenia whispered, as she leaned over Anakin and began to work to resuscitate him. She may not have had the course in first aid, but every Jedi, from initiate and up, knew CPR. "Hear me Anakin. and come back to us," she choked out between the breaths of air she forced down to his unresponding lungs.  
  
When there was no sign of life from the still Padawan, Serrenia reached out to her Master in a desperate plea for advice. It took several attempts before she was able to reach her Master, and even then, Carlasan had no guidance to offer. The young apprentice had hoped her Master could tell her what to do, but it seemed as if Carlasan was distracted by something else and was not fully listening to her Padawan.  
  
Deciding to give up on any help from her Master, Serrenia didn't even bother to respond when Carlasan sent vague assurances and condolences over the bond. Even as the tears of grief and sorrow streamed down her face, and sobs wracked her small frame, Serrenia was not about to give up hope. Anakin Skywalker was a fighter, and he would survive this.  
  
Forcibly calming her sobs, Serrenia drew another heaving breath, then forced the life-giving air into her friend's lungs. Though she held a shred of hope that Anakin would live, Serrenia was not at all prepared when the Padawan suddenly drew in a shallow breath on his own. Pausing in her efforts long enough to be assured that it was a voluntary action on Anakin's part, and not a post-mortem response, Serrenia gently laid her head upon his chest, listening for the beat she hoped beyond all hope was there.  
  
And when the steady, if weak, sound of Anakin's heart beating resounded assuredly in the warming chest, Serrenia immediately began sobbing again - only this time, she sobbed in pure joy.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The days of no sleep and little food had worn on Bant, and they almost cost her patient his life. Had she been fully awake and aware, she would have caught the slight irregularity sooner, but as it was, she barely noticed it in time to save the Bothan's life. The chemical analyses had all come back negative, and the Healer had been temporarily stymied. Standing a gentle vigil over her patient, and reaching out to the Force for guidance, Bant had only been able to feel the slight tremor in her patient's form in her own unnatural stillness.  
  
The faint trembling had led her to the suspicion that perhaps the Bothan's distress was not chemically-induced, but instead caused by a neurological trauma. Trading her chemical scanner for one that could complete a physiological test, the Healer soon found the concussive damage to the patient's brain. The shockwave of the explosion had not caused any obvious physical damage, and without the in-depth scan, it would have been impossible to detect the swelling within the patient's brain cavity.  
  
Quickly calling on the Force to relieve the pressure, and dampen the swelling until the neurosurgeon could be consulted, Bant breathed a sigh of relief as the Bothan's vitals immediately began climbing again. Once they were back within a "safe range," the Healer was comfortable leaving her patient in the hands of the more than competent Padawan that had arrived to assist her. With the Bothan no longer in danger, and the arrival of three Padawans from where they had been detained in the training rooms by the Temple security systems, Bant soon found herself with nothing to do but monitor the victims in the hallway until the exam rooms cleared out.  
  
Settling down next to one of the more grievously wounded to monitor her progress, Bant allowed herself a short, but very much needed break. Reaching out to the Force to help replenish her dwindling energy, the Mon Calamarian soon felt the strange resonance within the energy field again. Delving into the Force and trying to determine the cause of the disturbance, the Healer was suddenly and unexpectedly pulled deeply into a trance state. Unable to resist the siren call of the Force, Bant relaxed and allowed it to guide her. And so it was, when she opened her "mind's eyes," that she found herself standing within a verdant green landscape, with rolling hills and cerulean skies as far as she could see.  
  
Turning in a brief scan of her surroundings, the Healer immediately noticed the two figures that stood patiently behind her, as if awaiting her acknowledgement. And as the tremulous recognition came to her lips, Bant fell to her knees in shock. "Master Qui-Gon? Master Ravenna? What are you doing here?"  
  
The rush of power was completely intoxicating. Where the power of the Lightside of the Force was controlled and organized, the Darkside was chaotic and completely uninhibited. The danger of the Darkside did not come from choosing to serve it over the Light, but rather from falling to its charms and seductions, and becoming a servant of its evil machinations. As he drew the tainted energy into his mind, allowing it to anchor itself and mold his consciousness to fit it, Obi-Wan tried valiantly to hold onto his morality. He knew that reaching for the Darkness would forever destroy him, but he did not want it to harm anyone else. He would gladly be consumed by its wrath to save Anakin, but he could not allow any others to suffer.  
  
As the Dark energy swirled and burned in absolute frigidity throughout his mind, Obi-Wan drew one corner of his self into the strongest shields he could manufacture. Inside his "stronghold" he stored his love for Anakin, and his sense of duty and justice. Whatever remained outside the impenetrable walls of his mind's fortress would be forever forfeit, and a willing aide to the Dark; but inside the shields a piece of what had been Obi-Wan Kenobi would survive, and hopefully it would be enough to prevent him from truly becoming a Sith.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Carlasan looked on in horror as the Darkness flowed and ebbed around the Knight, forcibly extinguishing the Light and destroying all good within him. The Jedi that she had followed through the debris tunnel was gone, and in his place was a being she knew she was required to destroy. As a Jedi Master, she could not allow Obi-Wan to live in Darkness; not only for the Order's sake, but for his own.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I hope you can forgive me for this," Carlasan whispered softly as she ignited her emerald 'saber and concentrated on the wall of Dark energy that had her pinned. As the wall fluctuated and then crumbled under her assault, the Jedi Master charged forward, intent on carrying out her duty.  
  
As the Dark Force warned the fallen Jedi of her approach, Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open and he raised a hand in warning. When she did not halt or even slow her approach, he summoned the Force to him, and sent a wave of it crashing into the younger Master. With his conversion to the Darkside not complete, the power of the blow was easily deflected, and Carlasan was soon only a few meters from Obi-Wan.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, as you have forsaken your bond to the Light and the Jedi Order, you are condemned to death," the female Master intoned, as she came to a stop. "Do you agree to stand and face your punishment before the High Council or will I be forced to carry out your sentence now?"  
  
"Stand down, Carlasan," Obi-Wan hissed, lowering his hand back to his side and rising unsteadily to his feet. "I do not want to fight you, but if you get in my way, I will kill you."  
  
"Your choice is made," she finished, the slight tremor in her voice the only indication of her response to the ritual words of condemnation. Raising her 'saber up in a last salute, she then advanced on the Knight. With his own lightsaber still inactive from the earlier deluge, and Dooku's in Carlasan's grasp, Obi-Wan had no weapon with which to defend himself.  
  
Backing up steadily from the approaching Master, Obi-Wan's gaze searched the "room," before coming to rest on the three figures huddled in the far corner. He thought he recognized Senator Amidala among them, but he did not take the time to be certain. Carlasan's Padawan knelt over Anakin, and none of the three seemed aware of what was happening on the other side of the room.  
  
Concentrating, and trying to draw on the Force, Obi-Wan found himself breaking out in a sweat even though he was only trying to complete a simple levitation. Gritting his teeth and using his slight remaining connection to the Light to enhance the Darkside energy, he was finally successful in calling the female Padawan's lightsaber to him.  
  
Immediately igniting the purple blade, he raised it just in time to block a strike from Carlasan, who had not been expecting the move. The emerald blade sparked and hissed as it came in contact with Serrenia's 'saber, and the shock that played over Carlasan's features was enough that Obi-Wan let out a small laugh.  
  
Almost immediately, his mirth was replaced with a grim determination as he drew on both the Light and the Dark to fight. Master Carlasan was younger than he was, and normally not as skilled with the 'saber, but with his dual connections so out of balance, and fluctuating so rapidly, she was a dangerous combatant. The Darkside and the Lightside fought within him, even as both guided him in the physical fight, and Obi-Wan found both his powers and his perceptions wildly vacillating. At times the two would cancel each other out, and he would be left to defend with his physical prowess alone. At other times, it was almost as if the two blended, and he felt a power within stronger than any he had ever encountered.  
  
As the light and the dark continued their waged war, and the two Masters persisted in their conflict, neither Obi-Wan nor Carlasan noticed the slight surge in the Lightside of the Force as Anakin awoke.  
  
Master Jinn offered a greeting, but it was Master Healer Ravenna who held Bant's attention. Her former Master had always been a striking woman, but as she now appeared, she had an almost ethereal beauty. Her raven-hair shone blue/black and her creamy skin shone with the incandescence of the Force. It was the wisdom and love that now shone in her eyes, though, that struck the Mon Calamarian.  
  
"Master Ravenna?" Bant questioned, her voice trembling with emotion.  
  
Ravenna merely inclined her head gently in response, allowing Qui-Gon to answer the implied question.  
  
"Ravenna has not been here long enough to be able to communicate with you yet," Master Jinn explained, as he laid a consoling hand on the silent Master Healer's shoulder. "She is able to appear with me only, and even that is a great feat."  
  
"'Here' long enough?" the Mon Calamarian asked, even though she suspected the answer already.  
  
"She is one with the Force now," Qui-Gon said gently, watching sadly as Bant tried to touch her former Master but was unable to make contact. "She wanted the opportunity to say goodbye, and as I intimately understand how hard it is to not be able to say farewell to those you love, I agreed to help her. She cannot touch you, or speak to you, but she can hear whatever you have to say to her."  
  
Offering a tremulous smile to the older Master, Bant tried to adjust to the sudden onslaught of emotions with her characteristic humor. "So it wasn't enough to just defy the Council, you had to defy the Force as well?" she asked Qui-Gon softly, though her eyes never left Ravenna's face.  
  
"It is not the will of the Force to keep loved ones apart," Master Jinn answered with a sympathetic smile. "But there are some things that even the Force cannot do alone," he finished before stepping away to allow the two a modicum of privacy.  
  
Once the elder Master had moved a few meters away, Bant tried to think of something to say to Ravenna. She knew intellectually that this would probably be her last opportunity to speak to her former Master, but emotionally she could not accept it. She hadn't even realized anything had happened to the Master Healer, let alone that she had passed into the Force.  
  
"I'm sorry," Bant finally managed, her voice coming out in a choked whisper. "I don't know what has happened, but I'm sorry I wasn't there with you to protect you. or. to h.help you."  
  
At the Mon Calamarian's apology, Ravenna stepped closer to her former Padawan and unconsciously tried to reach out to her. When her hand passed through Bant's salmon-colored skin, the Master Healer drew back in disappointment and a fair amount of disgust. Unable to verbalize her thoughts, and unable to offer physical comfort, Ravenna could only try to communicate her feelings through her loving gaze. Unhappy with such a poor connection, the Master Healer tried desperately to reach out to Bant through the remains of their Master/Padawan bond.  
  
\\It was the will of the Force, my Padawan. There is nothing you could have done. Know this though, you have made me so proud, and I will be watching over you always\\  
  
Bant heard only the barest whisper in her mind, more emotion than words, but it was enough to convey Ravenna's love and unconditional forgiveness. Opening her silvery eyes from where they had fallen closed in response to the mental communication, Bant was startled to see Ravenna's form begin to waver and fade. With a last soft smile, the Master Healer disappeared.  
  
Seeing the Mon Calamarian's distress, Qui-Gon quickly returned from where he had been quietly standing off and observing. "It takes a great deal of energy to manifest oneself," he explained softly, as he came to stand beside the younger Healer. "Ravenna would not normally have been able to do so, but the fluctuations in the Force have made what was once impossible, possible."  
  
"I wasn't ready for her to leave yet," Bant whispered, as she turned to face the other Master. "There was so much I wanted to tell her, so many things that needed said."  
  
"She knows," Qui-Gon consoled, as he wrapped the shivering Healer in a warm embrace. "Believe me, Master Ravenna knows how much you love her, and even if she couldn't tell you directly, I am certain that you know how much she loves you, and how proud she is of you."  
  
"I know," Bant sighed, after allowing a few moments to pass in comfort and silence. Gently stepping back from Master Jinn, she took a deep breath, slowly releasing it and her churning emotions before attempting to speak again.  
  
"As much as I appreciate what you have done for Master Ravenna and I, I sense there is more to this," the Healer stated, giving Qui-Gon a shrewd look. "You mentioned something about fluctuations in the Force?"  
  
"I would not deny Ravenna the chance to say goodbye, " the Master admitted, his blue eyes meeting and holding her own gaze, "but there is also something you must do." Releasing a deep sigh, Qui-Gon allowed his gaze to fall to the green field beneath him. "It will not be easy, and I would not ask you to do this if it were not absolutely necessary."  
  
"What must I do?" Bant asked evenly, as she kept her gaze fixated on Master Jinn.  
  
"Bring balance to the Force," he answered so quietly that Bant nearly took a step closer to hear him, before his next statement sent her reeling back in shock. "You must bring balance to the Force. by destroying the Chosen One."  
  
It was barely a whisper in the Force, but its effect was instantaneous. The 'saber battle that had been waged so fiercely across the damaged floor ended abruptly as one of the combatants simply failed to block a strike. The emerald blade was quickly retracted, but not before the damage had been done. The distinctive odor of charred flesh wafted through the destroyed passageway, but the injured party paid it no heed.  
  
"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, the Force whisper just barely tickling at his senses. Reaching out with his combined powers, he felt the trickle of life soon become a flow, and the flow a tide, washing over him and almost carrying him away with the pure joy it evoked. Ignoring the purple 'saber he had dropped in his astonishment, the Knight attempted to go to his fallen apprentice. The hissing green blade soon stopped him however.  
  
"Knight Kenobi, you are under arrest under the strictures of the Jedi Code," Carlasan stated. "As you have apparently acceded to appear before the Council, I need not take your life now."  
  
"I have 'acceded' to nothing," Obi-Wan sighed, refusing to turn his gaze from where it was fixated on Anakin. "And I do not intend to appear before the Council as a prisoner," he finished, deftly stepping around the startled Master and moving again towards the trio in the corner.  
  
"You are under arrest," Carlasan ordered, once again stepping into his path. "You will appear before the Jedi Council, and they will determine whether or not you can be turned back from your path to the Darkside. Until they make their ruling you are to be incarcerated."  
  
Gazing impassively at the emerald 'saber that blocked his path, the Knight's face twisted in a sardonic grin. "I believe we have had this discussion," he said, as reached out with his bare hand and gripped the glowing blade, pushing it out of his way. "And I believe I told you not to get in my way."  
  
As Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped around her frozen form and moved to kneel by Anakin, Carlasan could only stare in open-mouthed shock. \There is no way he just did that! Lightsabers can cut through metal easily; it is impossible that he just touched one with his bare hand and pushed it out of his way as if it was nothing\  
  
"Apparently it isn't impossible, considering I just did it," Obi-Wan commented from where he knelt on the debris-covered floor. "And now, if you are finished staring at me, perhaps you would consider coming over here and helping?"  
  
*********************************************  
  
"You want me to what?!" Bant exclaimed as she fixed Qui-Gon with a look that told him exactly what she thought of his request.  
  
"I do not believe I need to repeat myself," Master Jinn answered as he folded his hands inside his robe sleeves. "The 'Chosen One' will bring balance to the Force, but only through destruction and mass genocide. It is an outcome that is to be avoided at all costs."  
  
"You want me to kill Obi-Wan," the Healer clarified.  
  
"If that is what is necessary, than yes," Qui-Gon answered calmly. "But I believe there are other alternatives that should be tried first."  
  
"Like what? Force-blinding him? That's no alternative!" Bant argued. "I don't know who you think you are, Master Jinn, or what kind of influence you think you have, but I want you to know something," the Healer growled, taking a step forward until she stood just in front of Qui-Gon. "Four years ago, you destroyed my best friend. You cast him aside for your "Chosen One," tossing him out as if he meant nothing to you. Then, in your last moments alive, instead of telling him how much he meant to you, you condemned him to servitude and sacrifice. I was the one that stood by him, trying to help him create a life out of the shambles you left him. I was the one that sat with him during the long nights when he either couldn't sleep, or cried until he was too exhausted to do anything but sleep."  
  
When Qui-Gon made as if to interrupt, the Mon Calamarian silenced him with a glare before continuing her diatribe. "I have watched as the young man I knew that loved swimming and being with his friends grew into an old man who spends his "downtime" recuperating from the latest suicide mission from which the Jedi Council swore he wouldn't return." Planting her palm squarely in the middle of the startled Master's chest, Bant finished. "You have already destroyed the boy I loved Master Jinn, and there is nothing in this universe that could convince me to harm him any further."  
  
"Do you honestly think I would ask you to do this if it wasn't necessary?" Qui-Gon asked, his voice softened by the pain that was evident in it. "Do you think that I wanted to hurt Obi-Wan? Don't you know that I would have done anything I could have to spare him this pain?"  
  
"You cast him aside like he was nothing and nobody!" Bant exclaimed. "If that is love, I'd hate to see what you would do to your enemies!"  
  
Qui-Gon closed his eyes, and the Healer could feel the Force gathering around him. He called to it effortlessly, and it swirled around the two figures, welcoming both into its embrace. The plain they stood on morphed and changed into a simple gray field, with the ebb and flow of the Force clearly visible. The Unifying Force stretched out before them, with all the possible futures mapped and marked. Bant watched the changing scenery warily until the icy blue eyes opened again, and Master Jinn spoke.  
  
"You believe that I hurt Obi-Wan, and I admit it," Qui-Gon stated firmly. "What you don't know is what would have happened had he not been forced into training Anakin. His suffering now is nothing compared to what could have happened, not only to him, but to the galaxy as a whole. If you will not agree to help me, than you have condemned the entire universe."  
  
When Mace and N'erak arrived at the Rescue-staging area, they found it deserted. "Where did everyone go?" the younger Knight asked, not even bothering to reinitiate the telepathic communication.  
  
"I'm not sure," Mace answered truthfully as he reached out to the Force for answers. "I know that there was a large convergence of Force-users here recently, but I can feel no trace of them now. It's almost as if there is a null space nearby."  
  
Confirming the Master's hypothesis with his own scan, N'erak nodded. "There is some kind of a Force-inhibiting field nearby, but I don't think that it is concealing all of the signatures we felt before. Instead, I think it is merely preventing us from taking an accurate gauge of the Force."  
  
"If it isn't concealing the signatures of the other Jedi, than where are they?" Master Windu asked with a trace of the impatience he felt in his tone.  
  
"I'm not sure," the Knight stated. "But I think we're about to find out," he added as the sound of a rapidly approaching crowd filtered down the wrecked passageway.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Padmé didn't know whether to be relieved or worried when Obi-Wan dropped to his knees beside Anakin. She knew that the Padawan had wanted his Master there, but after looking on as the Knight battled another Jedi for seemingly no reason, she was uncertain of his motives.  
  
"Master Kenobi?" she questioned uncertainly, all the while trying to maneuver herself into a position where she could defend Anakin if necessary. \Although my chances against a Jedi are right up there with a Bantha's chances on Hoth.\  
  
Ignoring her soft entreaty, Obi-Wan instead turned and addressed the other Jedi, asking for her assistance. "If you are finished staring at me, perhaps you would consider coming over here and helping?"  
  
"Of course," the female Jedi answered, though she sounded as if she wanted to say something else but wasn't able to. Padmé had not been witness to the entire 'saber duel, as her attention had been on Anakin's return to life, but she had seen and heard enough to know that something peculiar had happened.  
  
"Master Kenobi?" the Senator tried again, this time raising her voice up high enough that she was certain he would hear her.  
  
"Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan replied distractedly, "I understand that you are confused and uncertain, but right now I need to focus on my Padawan."  
  
"Of course," Padmé stated, unconsciously parroting the other Jedi Master in her discomfiture.  
  
Ignoring both older women, Obi-Wan turned instead to Serrenia, who had remained silent. "Has he regained consciousness yet?"  
  
"No," the Padawan sighed, "but his breathing has become more steady, and his heartbeat is growing stronger. I think those are both good signs."  
  
"Indeed, they are," Master Carlasan agreed, as she knelt beside her Padawan and took one of Anakin's limp hands in her own. Closing her eyes and focusing the Living Force into the pale appendage, she was able to take an in-depth scan of his condition. "He's still going to need to see a Healer right away, but I think if we can get this debris off of him, he'll be okay," she stated as the results filtered back to her.  
  
"I'll take care of that," Obi-Wan declared, already putting words into action as he lifted the heavy chunk of permacrete gently before tossing it unceremoniously aside. Once the weight was lifted off of the Padawan's back, the Knight spoke again. "Can we move him now, or should we contact the Healers and have them come to us?"  
  
"I think we would be better off waiting for the Healer to come here," Carlasan began, before being interrupted by Serrenia.  
  
"No, we need to leave," the Padawan exclaimed urgently. "Now," she added when both the Masters and the Senator simply stared at her.  
  
"Padawan." Carlasan warned, but was interrupted yet again, this time by Obi- Wan.  
  
"She's right," he declared, after hesitating long enough to discover what had caused Serrenia to breach protocol so pointedly. "She has been holding up a good part of the wreckage for the past few minutes while we were otherwise occupied," he explained to the other Master, gesturing to the creaking beams above them. "As gifted as your Padawan is in Force levitation, I don't think it will be enough to stop this entire wing of the Senate Complex from collapsing on us," he finished wryly.  
  
Studying the failing structure, Carlasan immediately nodded her agreement. "We should be able to create a cushion around Anakin that will prevent further injury when we move him," she suggested.  
  
"Can you levitate him while I create the cushioning?" Obi-Wan questioned.  
  
"That might work, or." the other Master began to outline her plan when the Senator interrupted.  
  
"What about the others?" Padmé asked softly, her voice barely carrying over Carlasan and Obi-Wan's planning.  
  
"What others?" Master Carlasan questioned, turning to face the Senator.  
  
"The other members of my guard, Lieutenant Typho, the hanger attendants." Padmé trailed off as the consoling expressions of the Jedi answered her query.  
  
"I'm sorry Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan said softly, laying a hand gently on her shoulder. "I'm certain that if Anakin could've extended the Force barrier any farther, he would have."  
  
"The other Jedi may have succeeded in rescuing others from the hanger bay," Carlasan added, when the Senator made no response. "There are many teams of Knights and Padawans working diligently throughout the Senate, and I'm sure that they have succeeded in rescuing many today."  
  
"And yet, how many have died because of me?" Padmé sighed, as she brought a bloody hand up to push back the loose strands of her hair.  
  
"What do you mean, 'because of you'?" Obi-Wan asked, his attention focused solely on Padmé.  
  
"Don't you understand?" the Senator growled, growing frustrated not only at the unrepentant hair but also at her uncomprehending audience. "The bomb wasn't meant to destroy the Senate Hanger bay, it was meant to kill me."  
  
The beginning sequence of events was familiar enough, even if she hadn't actually experienced them. The replay was comprised of the moments of Obi- Wan Kenobi's life - from when she had first known him in the crèche through his apprenticeship to Master Qui-Gon Jinn. The big moments of his life were highlighted, but all of the smaller events, that made Obi-Wan the man that he was, were also presented.  
  
It was only when the replay had reached the time of the ill-fated mission to Naboo that the events began to differ from what Bant knew had actually occurred. It began the same, with the young Obi-Wan and his Master going to the small Republic planet to initiate trade talks, but the events took a different turn upon the duo's return to Naboo from Coruscant.  
  
Bant had not been present to experience the actual events of the Trade Federation invasion and the battle with the Sith, but after listening to Obi-Wan recount the events again and again, looking for places where he might have changed the outcome, she was familiar with it. The 'saber battle between the Sith and the two Jedi seemed to occur much the way Obi-Wan had experienced it, with the apprentice being trapped behind the energy wall while Master Jinn was struck down. The wall extinguished, and Obi-Wan engaged the Sith, using anger and rage to fuel his attack. The Darksider used the energy against the Jedi apprentice, knocking him off into the reactor pit. It was only through his acrobatic skill that Obi-Wan was able to vanquish the Sith, ending the battle just in time to be at his Master's side as Qui-Gon drew his last breath.  
  
And it was with Qui-Gon's last words that the reality Bant knew disintegrated, and a darkness settled over the Galactic Republic. Instead of making his apprentice swear to train Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon used his final moments to tell Obi-Wan how proud he was of him, and how much he wished he could have stood at his side at the Knighting Ceremony. But it was the Master's final statement that sealed the darker fate, even as it was a revelation made with the best intent.  
  
You should know. you deserve to know. Anakin is not the Chosen One.you.are.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The sounds of the approaching crowd grew louder and louder, and as the mob drew nearer, the Force rang with warning. Drawing his lightsaber, but not igniting it, Mace whispered urgently to N'erak. "Take a position where you can watch without being seen. Don't draw attention to yourself, and if something happens, remain hidden until you can seek out reinforcements."  
  
"I am not going to hide like some initiate," N'erak muttered back indignantly. "If anyone should remain unseen, it should be you. I'm just another nameless Knight, you're Master Windu of the High Council."  
  
"Which is why I should be the one to talk to these people," Mace answered exasperatedly. "We don't have time for this, just do as I say."  
  
"No," N'erak argued. "You have a better chance of getting help if we need it. No one is going to listen to me, but you have the authority to deploy other Knights and Masters. Don't be arrogant. I am right and you know it."  
  
Sighing, but acquiescing to N'erak's logic, Master Windu drew back into one of the corners created by the field of wreckage. Drawing the Force around him to conceal himself even further, Mace settled into watch and wait for the mob to arrive. He didn't have a long wait.  
  
Almost before he had finished erecting the Force barrier, the flicker of glow rods could be seen in the unnatural shadows of the destroyed hallway. The faces of the approaching crowd could barely be made out in the distorted light, but a few recognizable figures were present. Mas Amedda seemed to be leading the gathering, and it was he who addressed N'erak.  
  
"You are a Jedi?" the Vice-Chancellor of the Galactic Republic asked, even though the unignited lightsaber and robes of the Jedi Order made the question inane.  
  
"Yes," N'erak answered in the same formal tone of voice.  
  
"Then you are under arrest," Amedda declared, motioning for the guards that accompanied him to restrain the Knight.  
  
"May I ask what for?" N'erak questioned, making no move to lower his lightsaber, or back off from his defensive stance.  
  
"For the assassination of Senator Amidala and for terroristic actions against the Galactic Senate," Amedda stated. "The reign of the Jedi Order is no more, and all of its "members" are to be restrained and incarcerated pending an investigation."  
  
"And if I refuse to submit to your mockery of justice?" the Knight queried, as he took a few steps back from the approaching guards and moved into a better defensible position.  
  
"If you resist arrest," Amedda smirked, as he motioned the guards to attack, "you will be killed."  
  
"Senator, I understand that you are upset by all that has happened, but we really don't have time for this," Obi-Wan said after a brief pause. "There is much guilt to go around, but I do not think you have much, if any, of a share in it."  
  
"You don't understand," Padmé argued as she rose swiftly to her feet. "I am not engaged is some kind of self-pity. I am trying to tell you that someone is trying to have me killed, and that it wasn't supposed to happen like this."  
  
"Senator, we really don't have time for this now," Master Carlasan reiterated, as she also rose to her feet and began to work at gathering enough of the Force to move Anakin.  
  
"I understand that, but I think that this is important," Padmé explained. "I think that Chancellor Palpatine was behind the assassination attempts, and I think that trying to kill me is only the beginning of his misdeeds."  
  
"Do you have any proof?" Carlasan asked as both Obi-Wan and Serrenia refrained from commenting.  
  
"Nothing concrete," the Senator admitted, "but I am certain enough to know that we need to be careful around him and the other Senators. There is something going on here, and I don't think it is safe to trust anyone."  
  
*********************************************  
  
The shock that rocked Obi-Wan after Qui-Gon's final utterance was passed on to Bant, even though she had known that he was the Chosen One. His absolute incredulity at his Master's lie was coupled with his sorrow and depression at Qui-Gon's death, creating a mixture of emotion uncontrollable and dangerous. The heartrending cry that the apprentice had made as the Sith's blade slipped through his Master's defenses was nothing compared to the soul-shattering bellow he made as his entire world fell apart around him. Everything he had known, and everyone he had trusted, had been false.  
  
"Why did you lie to me? What else didn't you tell me?" Obi-Wan sobbed as he held and rocked his Master's cooling body. Unable to do anything but observe, Bant could do nothing to comfort her distressed friend, or to warn him as the darkness rose up around him. She could only watch and worry as Obi-Wan fell farther into the all-consuming seduction of the Darkside, aided by a shadowy figure that soon became a prominent influence in his life.  
  
Though something prevented her from making an identification, Bant was present for each of the "meetings" between the alternate-reality Obi-Wan and the Sith. Though the Darksider never came out and actively recruited the Knight, he was always there to highlight the Jedi Council's arrogance and abuse of authority, and the corruption that eroded the Galactic Senate. The Sith made sure to feed Obi-Wan's growing sense of injustice, fostering it not only through words of encouragement, but also through the Darksider's connection and influence over Master Yoda.  
  
With the Head Council member under the control of the Sith, Obi-Wan was sent on more and more dangerous missions, with less and less downtime in- between. The missions were not unlike the "Kenobi Specials" that the Obi- Wan of Bant's reality had undertaken, but unlike in her reality, there was no Anakin Skywalker to bolster the Knight up between assignments. Instead, Obi-Wan returned to an empty apartment, and an unappreciative and demanding Council.  
  
Obi-Wan did not even have the consolation of his friendships in this reality, as the Sith had made certain to remove all whom held any tie to the Knight. Garen had once again turned to the Darkside, and N'erak and Bant had each been killed on missions. Ravenna was serving the Jedi on the Outer Rim, and Master Windu held little but contempt for the Knight. With no one to rely on but the "friendship" of the Sith, Obi-Wan was an easy victim for the Darkside.  
  
Even with his innate "goodness" intact, there was only so much Obi-Wan Kenobi could take before his anger overtook him. It had been a part of him since his early days as an initiate of the Jedi Order, and it didn't take much for the Sith to enhance it in the dark reality the Knight faced day by day. Bant could even sympathize with Obi-Wan's choices, though she knew that they led to a path of darkness. With such a dismal existence, and an arrogant and aloof Council, it was almost understandable when he embraced the Darkside, and took his place in as second-in-command of a Galaxy wide regime that wiped out the Galactic Senate and Jedi Order, replacing them with an Empire the likes of which had never before been seen.  
  
And as the vestiges of the Republic fell one by one before the might of the Empire, Bant could only watch in saddened detachment as her friend fell farther and farther into the grips of the Darkside. And though he never turned his back fully on the Light, Obi-Wan Kenobi was at the forefront of the wave of darkness that descended over the Galaxy, sweeping away everything and everyone Bant had ever known.  
  
The Senate guards approached slowly, wary of engaging a Jedi Knight, even as they had already arrested several. None of the other Jedi, however, had resisted. Using stun blasters only, the five guards converged on the lone Knight, forming a semi-circle around his position.  
  
"We don't want to have to hurt you," the Captain of the team announced. "Lower your weapon and surrender and no harm will come to you."  
  
"Now why would I want do a thing like that?" N'erak asked sarcastically, just barely finishing his sentence before the guards began to fire. Instantly igniting his 'saber, he easily deflected the blasts toward the wrecked walls and ceiling. After he had parried all of the shots, and the guards began to realize they were at a stalemate, he spoke again.  
  
"You can see that I have no intention of going with you," he stated calmly, adding just a twinge of Force compulsion. "I suggest you return to your duties and release the other Jedi you have taken prisoner. We are not responsible for this catastrophe, and by imprisoning us, you are taking away your greatest source of assistance."  
  
The guards had lowered their blasters and began to back off under the force of the compulsion, but Mas Amedda was not affected. "What are you doing?" the enraged politician yelled at the security force. "I told you what the orders were if any of the Jedi resisted."  
  
"Sir?" the Captain asked, his mind still fogged by N'erak's suggestion.  
  
His words a vehement hiss, Amedda again gave the order. "Kill him."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Senator, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it is a well known fact that politicians are never to be trusted," Obi-Wan sighed, after Padme finished. "Perhaps you are unfamiliar with the concept?"  
  
Bristling under the sarcastic implication, the Senator merely huffed and turned to the other Jedi Master. "All I am saying is that it is not wise to trust Chancellor Palpatine. I think he is much more dangerous than he seems."  
  
"We will take it under advisement," Carlasan answered, before Obi-Wan could make another cynical retort. "But for now, the greater danger comes from remaining in this area any longer than is necessary. We really must move Anakin to a safer location."  
  
"Of course," Padme agreed, stepping back so that the two Jedi Masters could carefully lift Anakin and begin the arduous task of moving him. Turning her attention to the Jedi Padawan, she watched as Serrenia reached out and used the Force to call her lightsaber gently back to her hand from where Obi-Wan had dropped it.  
  
Motioning to the 'saber hilt, the Senator whispered to the Padawan. "Why did Master Kenobi have your lightsaber?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Serrenia answered, in just as soft of tones. "I don't really know why he and my Master were fighting in the first place. It looks like whatever was wrong between them is settled now though."  
  
"It would appear so," Padme agreed as she watched the two Jedi work in tandem to gently float Anakin's limp form toward the "tunnel" opening. "Though I am curious to know what would cause a Jedi Master to draw her weapon on another Master. Isn't that a grave offense?"  
  
Pausing before answering and gauging whether or not her Master was paying attention to the conversation, Serrenia finally answered so softly that the Senator barely heard it. "Yes it is a major offense. And I've never heard of it happening unless one of the Jedi had turned to the Darkside."  
  
*********************************************  
  
The Senate Captain hesitated before issuing the order to switch from the stun blasters to the more conventional weapons, and it was during his brief moment of indecision that N'erak made his escape. Using the skills acquired in his many undercover missions for the Jedi Council, the Knight called the Force to him, using it to blanket his presence and project a false image of himself fleeing back down the ruined hallway. The phantom image drew the attention, and the blaster fire, of the guards, enabling him the time he needed to fully conceal himself. By the time the guards realized that they had been firing at a mere projection, N'erak had completely disappeared from their view.  
  
"Find him!" Amedda ordered, as he turned and began to stalk back in the direction from which he had come.  
  
"And what do you want us to do with him when we find him, Sir? Should we imprison him with the rest?" the Captain questioned.  
  
"No, he lost his chance to live," the Vice-Chancellor called over his shoulder. "When you find him, destroy him."  
  
"Yes sir," the Captain saluted.  
  
"And gentlemen?" Amedda said, pausing in his departure to turn a dark glare on the guards. "Don't fail again. You know who your orders come from, and you know the price failure brings. Imagine what he will do if he finds out you have failed him not once, but twice."  
  
"Yes sir!" all five guards declared, before swiftly deploying to track the errant Knight. Each had witnessed the "price" of failing their leader, and none wished to experience it first hand.  
  
After the vision ended, Bant took several moments to regain her composure before attempting to speak to Master Jinn. Even if it had been a vision that would never come to pass, the atrocities she had watched her best friend commit were disturbing. That Obi-Wan could commit such acts, even in such an alternate reality, was something the Mon Calamarian would have never considered possible.  
  
"Do you understand now why Obi-Wan had to train Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked after allowing the few moments for the shock to wear off.  
  
"Honestly, no," Bant responded. "I don't understand what I just saw. Is that what would have happened had he not trained Anakin? And if so, how is that supposed to convince me to destroy him?"  
  
"Oftentimes we do not realize the repercussions of our actions until it is too late," Qui-Gon began, "but in this case I was 'privileged' to know exactly what harm I could have caused."  
  
"You saw this vision before you were killed," the Healer surmised.  
  
Master Jinn nodded. "It was during the transport from Coruscant to Naboo. I didn't realize entirely what it meant, but I realized enough to know that I would die, and that Obi-Wan would fall if I didn't do something."  
  
"Did you know he was the Chosen One before then?" Bant asked, wanting to understand why Qui-Gon would have kept the information from his Padawan for so long.  
  
"No, I did not. The Council knew, or at least I think they did, since they responded so oddly to my revelation that Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One, but I did not know of it until the Force graced me with that vision."  
  
"But in the vision, you tell Obi-Wan that he is the Chosen One. How could you do that if you didn't know?" Bant questioned as she found herself becoming more confused by Master Jinn's explanation.  
  
"As Master Yoda says 'The Future is always in motion,'" the Master quoted. "Perhaps something would have happened between the time on the transport and the time of the battle with the Sith that would have notified me that he was the real child of Prophecy. Or maybe it was something that I always suspected, and would have finally accepted at the moment of my death. I honestly don't know," Qui-Gon admitted. "All I know is that, though I was able to prevent that dark future from occurring, I was not able to totally prevent the chance of Obi-Wan falling to the Darkside."  
  
"So you want me to 'destroy' him, simply because he could turn to the Darkside?" the Healer queried incredulously. "Perhaps I am mistaken, but isn't that something that all Jedi face; that any of us could one day fall?"  
  
Sighing and releasing his clasped hands, Qui-Gon brought one up to massage the bridge of his nose, before responding. "Yes every Jedi has the potential to fall to the Darkside, but no other Jedi has the power that Obi- Wan does."  
  
"If Obi-Wan is so powerful, couldn't he use it to further the Lightside of the Force?" Bant interrupted. "Why do you automatically assume that he will use his power for evil?"  
  
"Because no Jedi should ever have so much power," the Master stated. "The Prophecy of the Chosen One is incomplete at best. Jedi historians have spent centuries trying to find the rest of the information, but it appears to have simply disappeared, if it ever existed at all. It is entirely possible that the rest of the Prophecy explains why the Chosen One is so dangerous."  
  
"You are making a lot of assumptions," the Healer chastised. "You assume that Obi-Wan will fall, you assume that the missing parts of the Prophecy would speak of the need to destroy the Chosen One, and most of all, you assume that I will believe you. And that, Master Jinn, is your greatest misassumption."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Mas Amedda left the group of Senate Guards to capture the final Jedi, and made his way up to his superior's office. He knew that the Chancellor should be in his offices, and needed to report to him about the imprisonment of the many Masters, Knights and Padawans that the guards had already captured. Amedda had not actually been told to round up the Jedi, but he had also not been told about the explosion. When he had tried to contact Chancellor Palpatine, the comm. link had not gone through, leaving him to make the immediate decisions on his own until he could make his way to Palpatine's private offices.  
  
\Let's just hope I made the right decision\ the Vice-Chancellor worried as he entered through the outer office door. \If I didn't, Chancellor Palpatine is not going to be happy\ Shuddering slightly at the thought of what an unhappy Palpatine could and would do, Amedda hesitated before chiming the inner office door. Before he could gather his courage to ring the bell, the door slid open to reveal the dark cloaked figure of his leader. Bowing slightly, Mas Amedda was quickly admitted into the private offices. And as the doorway slid shut again, he began to give his report on the beginning of the fall of the Jedi Order to the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.  
  
Obi-Wan would have preferred to move Anakin by himself, but he found that his grasp of the Force was not steady enough to do so. While he seemed to have an overabundance of power, he couldn't direct it in the manner he was used to, and it seemed to be controlling him more than the other way around. \I just hope I don't accidentally do something to hurt Anakin or Carlasan.\ the Knight worried as he felt the power ebbing and surging within him. It was both intoxicating and frightening in its sheer strength, and it was something he would have liked to have more time to investigate before relying on it to safely move his apprentice. \At least Carlasan seems willing to help. now that she isn't trying to kill me\  
  
Turning to regard the focus of his thoughts, Obi-Wan wasn't surprised to see the other Master keeping a wary eye on him. "Did the Jedi deploy Healers here or are we going to have to transport Anakin to the Temple?" he asked, trying to keep her attention focused on the task at hand and away from the previous incident.  
  
"There should be Healers here," Carlasan answered curtly, watching as her apprentice called her 'saber to her hand. "We shouldn't have far to go."  
  
"Well then, shall we get started?" Obi-Wan questioned, trying to keep his tone as light as possible. He wasn't entirely sure what had transpired during the past several moments, and judging by Carlasan's appraisal of him, it was probably something he was better off not remembering. It was almost as if the Force had taken control of his body as he felt Anakin's life force slipping. He remembered making the decision to do whatever it took to save his Padawan's life, but he didn't recall what exactly he might have done. Even Senator Amidala seemed to be somewhat afraid of him, and fear was an emotion he had rarely, if ever, detected from the young leader.  
  
\Maybe I'm better off not knowing what I might have done to save Anakin. He's alive now, and that is just going to have to be enough for me\ Shaking off the disconcerting feeling that the strange new power engendered in him, Obi-Wan accepted Carlasan's affirmative acknowledgement and immediately went to work at the task of levitating Anakin out of the make-shift tunnel. \There is no ignorance. but somehow I think this is one situation where knowledge is not necessarily something I want\  
  
*********************************************  
  
Sidious watched with barely concealed glee as Mas Amedda slunk into his office. He had felt the man's apprehension and fear through the Force several minutes before the Vice-Chancellor had even entered his outer office, and he had not hesitated in opening the inner door of his private chambers at the politician's arrival. It was obvious that Amedda had something to do with the surging of the Darkside, and Sidious was determined to discover what the politician had done.  
  
"Chancellor Palpatine," Amedda said, the slight quiver in his voice belying his extreme fear.  
  
"What have you done?" Palpatine asked, allowing just a trace of "Sidious" in his tone.  
  
"I could not reach you." the Vice-Chancellor began, before a quelling glance from Palpatine hastened his explanation. "I ordered that the Jedi be apprehended and taken to the Chamber."  
  
"And you did this under what authority?" the Chancellor hissed.  
  
"I. I. thought it was what you wanted," Amedda shivered, dropping his gaze to the dark crimson carpeting of the inner office.  
  
Allowing himself a few more moments to delight in the man's unabashed fear, Sidious made no comment, and instead watched the slim control Amedda held over his panic dissolve before his very eyes. Only when the Vice-Chancellor was completely and utterly terrified, did Palpatine speak. "You have done well."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Neither Mace nor N'erak dared make a sound or movement until the Senate Guards had moved well beyond the hallway they were concealed in. It was only when they were certain that the guards had moved on, that N'erak lowered his Force-shield and moved to stand next to the still concealed Master Windu. Positioning himself so he was also behind the Master's wall of Force illusion, the Knight concentrated his energy on creating the necessary bridge between them for mental communication.  
  
\\We need to contact the Council, and let them know what is going on here\\ Mace said once the telepathic link was open.  
  
\\We can't just abandon the other Jedi that are here\\ N'erak argued. \\It is obvious that they are in danger from whomever Amedda is answering to\\  
  
\\You believe he was speaking of the Sith\\ Master Windu stated rather than asked.  
  
\\I do\\ N'erak admitted. \\It is obvious that the guards are afraid of their leader. Even the Vice-Chancellor seems to be unwilling to upset his "boss."\\  
  
\\I don't think we should split up\\ Mace sighed, obviously torn between the need to notify the Council and N'erak's belief that their fellow Jedi were in danger.  
  
\\We don't have a choice. I'll find out where the other Jedi are being held and try to free them. If I can't do it without help, I will simply gather as much information as I can before contacting you again\\ the Knight declared, already moving to put his plan into action. Just before he stepped outside of the wall of Force illusion, N'erak heard a soft whisper from the still-concealed Master.  
  
"May the Force be with you, Knight N'erak."  
  
Mace waited until N'erak had disappeared down the destroyed hallway before lowering his Force-cloak and moving out into the cloying darkness. The layers of fear and anger that lingered over the remains of the Senate wing were oppressive and clinging. A shudder ran through the dark-skinned Master as he moved down the empty hallways, carefully avoiding the fallen beams and permacrete chunks from the explosion. The Darkside was prevalent in the ruins, and it lent the air an unpalatable tang.  
  
Quickening his pace until he was moving at a swift jog, Master Windu hastened to the nearest communications console. He knew that it was a risk to use a public port, but it was safer than trying to use his comm. link. With all of communications traffic from the rescue crew, it was too dangerous to attempt to make such an important call on an open frequency. The links were shielded, but with all of the static, nothing was guaranteed.  
  
Noticing a seemingly undamaged port nestled into a section of the crumbling wall, Mace uttered a quick plea to the Force that it was functional. Switching on the power source from where it had automatically disconnected during the brief outage, the Councilor breathed a sigh of relief when the terminal screen flickered on and immediately asked him for the call destination. Patching the call through to the Jedi Temple using one of the secure Council codes, Mace waited for the Padawan on duty to answer. Keeping his senses alert for any approaching Guards, the Councilor leaned back against the ruined wall and took a moment to catch his breath.  
  
\I am getting too old for this\ Mace thought wryly as his breath slowly came in less and less of heaving gasps. \Or maybe I need to spend a bit more time in the field\ he amended as his mind automatically chided him with Yoda's famous lecture on age. His respiration had finally returned to normal when the console chimed, and the familiar voice of one of the Temple pages came through the slightly damaged speakers.  
  
"Jedi Temple, how may I direct your call?" the Page asked.  
  
Immediately putting a name and face to the familiar voice, despite the lack of a visual display Mace spoke. "Padawan Elei, this is Master Windu," he began. "I need to speak to the Council immediately."  
  
"I'm sorry Master Windu, but they are currently indisposed. Can I take a message and have them contact you at a later time?" Elei questioned, seemingly unperturbed to be telling a member of the Council that the rest of the Council didn't have the time to speak to him.  
  
"I need to speak to them immediately," Master Windu reiterated. "This is an emergency."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but the Council is unable to be disturbed at the present time," the Page insisted. "They are currently involved in aiding the rescue effort at the Senate complex and cannot be interrupted."  
  
"The Jedi Council was at the Senate Complex?" Mace questioned, dread filling his tones.  
  
"No Master Windu," Elei assured. "They are assisting from the Temple."  
  
"If they are at the Temple, then they can take this phone call," the Master argued. "As a member of the Jedi Council, I order you, Padawan Elei, to disrupt the Council session and connect me to them immediately."  
  
"Sir, I can't." the Padawan began only to be cut off by Master Windu.  
  
"You can and you will." Mace demanded. When she seemed to hesitate yet again, he amended his order. "Now Padawan," he growled.  
  
"One moment please," she acquiesced before the familiar chime of a transferring connection replaced her soft tones.  
  
Waiting somewhat less than patiently for the final connection to go through, Mace rubbed a hand across his creased forehead. \As painful as that was. it almost seemed too easy\  
  
*********************************************  
  
Serrenia and Padmé followed silently behind as Masters Obi-Wan and Carlasan levered Anakin gently through the last bend in the seemingly endless tunnel. It had been a constant challenge to keep the Padawan afloat, and out of contact with any of the superheated debris. Though the Force was able to cradle Anakin and prevent further injury, neither Master was willing to inadvertently inflict more harm.  
  
"Just a few more steps Master," Serrenia urged gently as she sensed Carlasan beginning to tire. The Padawan would have offered her own strength to her Master, but Serrenia could sense that a lack of power was not what was plaguing the other two Jedi. Instead it seemed almost as if both Obi- Wan and Carlasan were becoming exhausted by battling for control of the great surges she could feel echoing off of the trio. "It's only a few more meters and then you will be able to rest," she continued.  
  
With her concentration on the two Knights, and the two Knights' concentration on Anakin, none of the Jedi noticed the slight noise until Padmé commented. "Do you hear that?" the Senator whispered, wary of disturbing the Masters, but knowing that she needed to mention the odd scuffling sounds she could hear just ahead of them.  
  
Pausing simultaneously and allowing Anakin to merely hover in place, Obi- Wan, Carlasan and Serrenia all turned their Force senses towards the slight noise that Padmé had overheard. With his heightened senses, Obi-Wan was the first to decipher the cause of the slight shuffling sounds. Taking a deep breath and running a shaking hand through his ginger hair, the Knight swore softly. "Blast! Is there ANYTHING else that could possibly go wrong today?"  
  
"I don't think you really want an answer to that," Carlasan whispered back. "But if you are really curious to know what else could go wrong, I suggest you remain here while the rest of us find somewhere to hide," she continued, gesturing towards the origin of the rapidly increasing noise. "Because unless I'm mistaken, that is the sound of several "wrong" things heading this way."  
  
"I can see why you and Obi-Wan are such good friends," Qui-Gon sighed, after only a brief hesitation at Bant's declaration.  
  
"What?" the Healer asked, confused at the wry smile that covered his usually solemn features.  
  
"Neither one of you is willing to simply accept the Will of the Force. You are both too caught up in physical conventions and the dictates of the Jedi Council to allow yourselves the freedom and beauty of total emersion in the Force." The tone the Master used when describing the Council spoke most eloquently of his feelings on the matter.  
  
"And how do you know that what you feel is the Will of the Force, and not just your own convictions and presumptions?" Bant questioned. "Who are you to say what the Will of the Force is or is not?"  
  
"It is not a matter of what I believe, or what I want," Qui-Gon explained. "If it was, I assure you, I would not ask such a thing of you. I love Obi- Wan as if he were my son, and I don't ever want to see any harm come to him. If I had my way, Obi-Wan would be free to spend his life how he wished, instead of spending it fighting for the way of the Light. Unfortunately, though, that is not the path the Force has chosen for him."  
  
"Instead it decided that Obi-Wan needs to die!" the Mon Calamarian exclaimed. "That makes no sense. Why would the Force want that?"  
  
"Obi-Wan was given a power, a great and terrible power, in order to bring balance to the Force. He is an instrument of the Force, nothing more and nothing less. He may be gifted with such a direct communion, but he is also plagued by a destiny we can do nothing to combat." Pausing to make sure he had the Healer's full attention, and fixing his icy blue gaze directly on her, Qui-Gon continued. "Obi-Wan will fall, whether or not he consciously chooses to. It is his destiny, and it is not something he can escape."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"W. well?" Mas Amedda stuttered, his gaze never leaving the carpeting below the Supreme Chancellor's feet. "I have done what you would have wished done, sir?"  
  
"You have done well," Palpatine confirmed again. "But there is still much for you to do. The Senate is still at risk from the corrupting influences of both the Jedi Order and those who support it. There are Senators amongst us who would do anything to allow their precious "guardians" to continue, and they must be dealt with. We cannot allow the Galactic Republic to falter under such an insidious corruption."  
  
"But Senator Amidala is dead," the Vice-Chancellor argued. "With her death, the Order has lost one of its greatest supporters."  
  
"It is not certain that Amidala is dead," Palpatine declared. "She was not on her ship at the time of the explosion, and it is entirely possible that she was able to survive. Do not forget that Amidala has managed to survive, and even thrive through other adverse situations. Do not count her out so quickly."  
  
"I don't understand how the bomb failed," Amedda complained, his dark gaze meeting Palpatine's. "It was set-up perfectly that the transport should have been in hyperspace at the time of the explosion. Why was it still in the Hanger bay?"  
  
"Obviously you failed in some way," the Chancellor hissed softly, immediately causing the other politician to lower his head once again to peruse the carpeting. A dark smile stretched across Palpatine's features at the show of deference, and he took a moment to bask in his power before continuing. "We must make sure that the Senator is not discovered alive. If she is, she will be able to continue her scheming and plotting to disrupt the Republic. We must make certain that the threat she poses is removed."  
  
"I will make certain she does not survive this day," Amedda vowed, though the slight tremor in his voice detracted from his assurances. When the Chancellor offered no response other than a nod, the Vice-Chancellor moved to exit the offices. Just as he came to the doorway separating the private office from the main anteroom, Palpatine spoke.  
  
"And Amedda," the Chancellor said, waiting until the politician turned to face him, "if you fail me again, I will have to give serious consideration to where your loyalties lie. and what I might have to do to address any conflicts."  
  
Peering over Obi-Wan's shoulder from where she stood sheltered behind him, Padmé tried to understand what the two Knights were discussing. "Why would we hide from the Senate guards?" she asked, as she noticed the familiar flickering lights of the ignited glow rods. "Aren't they here to help us?"  
  
"No, they are not," Obi-Wan said simply as he quickly turned and began guiding the three women into one of the small cavities caused by the wreckage. "I think we should leave Anakin where he is," he added, as he followed behind. "It will be better to simply create a concealing field around him."  
  
"Are you sure we can maintain the camouflage?" Carlasan whispered worriedly. "If it flickers even for a moment."  
  
"We will maintain it," Obi-Wan assured. "I have already failed my Padawan enough for one day, I will not fail him in this."  
  
"This was not your fault," the Senator began, only to be interrupted by a dark look from the Knight. Undeterred, Padmé tried again. "If anyone is at fault here, it is the person that planted that bomb. NOT YOU."  
  
"I thank you for your concern, Senator, but it is misplaced," Obi-Wan stated formally. "And now is not the time to have a discussion. We need to remain silent until the guards leave," he finished, immediately ushering in a silence as the sounds of the approaching guards grew.  
  
Though she could not feel the Force, Padmé could easily see the concentration and effort both of the Masters were exerting to conceal them and Anakin. A thin sheen of sweat covered Obi-Wan's brow, and Carlasan was visibly trembling. Serrenia's eyes were closed, and her hand was laid gently on her Master's shoulder, offering her own strength to aid the two Knights. Feeling out of place, Padmé turned her attention to the approaching guards.  
  
Although she could clearly see the guards, it appeared that the members of the Senate security force had not noticed the hidden survivors. Trying to calm her breathing, lest she give away their hiding place inadvertently, the Senator focused her attention on the hovering form of Anakin. He hung suspended in the air several meters above the tallest guard's head. His hands hung limply at his sides, and his Padawan braid trailed below him, almost as if he were floating in a sea of water. Even from a distance, she was comforted by the steady rise and fall of his chest. \Hold on Ani. we will survive this. I won't let you go now that I have found you again. Please don't leave me\ Padmé pleaded silently.  
  
Almost as if he had heard the silent communiqué, Obi-Wan turned his stormy gaze on her and offered an almost shy smile. The Senator had to stifle the gasp that came to her lips when the cultured voice whispered silently in her mind. \\Thank you\\  
  
*********************************************  
  
With the ease and grace of years of experience, N'erak moved swiftly and silently through the dead Senate corridors, drawing unerringly nearer to where he could feel the Force-dampening field. Master Windu and he had originally discounted the null-field as the location of the missing Jedi, but with the information Amedda had provided, he now knew his fellow Knights and Masters were being held captive. What he didn't know was whether or not he would be able to free them without drawing undue attention from the other Senate guards or their "leader."  
  
As he drew closer to the null-space, N'erak began to slow down, drawing on the Force to conceal the slight sounds his boots made on the debris-covered floor. He could see that the field was raised around a small chamber that seemed to be made of some sort of metallic walls. Moving stealthily closer, the Knight found a vantage point where he could case the area without being detected. Tucking into the small niche, he settled back to watch the movements of the patrolling guards.  
  
Almost immediately he noticed that the door was never left unguarded, but the surrounding walls were not patrolled. Acting on a hunch, N'erak stretched out his Force senses to take a reading of the metallurgy of the wall. As the results of the scan filtered back, the Knight stifled a curse. \This should certainly make things interesting.\  
  
The gathering of Masters was just beginning to break up when Padawan Elei broke into the Council Chambers breathlessly. "Masters, there is an important comm. call for you from Master Windu at the Senate Building," the young page reported as she came to a skidding stop just over the great seal.  
  
"Padawan, you were told not to disturb this session," Plo Koon admonished. "The Council does not have time to take personal comm. calls right now."  
  
"I'm sorry Master," Elei apologized, "but Master Windu insisted that it was important. He is calling from the Senate Complex."  
  
"Take the call we will," Master Yoda interjected before Master Koon could speak again. "Send it through to the Chamber immediately, you should."  
  
"Yes Master," the Page agreed, before bowing and backing out through the massive doors. Once the Padawan had returned to the anteroom desk, followed quickly by the non-Council members, the remaining eleven Masters moved to their designated seats to take the incoming call.  
  
"Master Windu should know better than to interrupt a Council Meeting," Master Koon huffed. "Especially when he deigns not to show up."  
  
"I am sure that Mace had good reason not to be here," Adi Gallia corrected. "He is not one to shirk his responsibilities."  
  
Before any of the other Councilors could form a reply, the comm. unit embedded in the far wall crackled to life. Each of the Masters leaned forward, expecting to see the figure of Master Mace Windu appear on the holo-pad. Instead, they were surprised to only hear the voice recognition software activate. Exchanging curious glances, Depa Bilaba and Adi Gallia took on the responsibility of speaking for the Council.  
  
"Master Windu?" Depa asked in her soft dulcet tones.  
  
"I do not have much time. You must call all Jedi back from the Senate Complex and seal the Temple," the harried voice of Mace Windu responded.  
  
"You want us to secure the Jedi Temple?" Adi questioned, her disbelief clear in her voice. "The Temple has not been fully sealed since the time of the Sith Wars."  
  
"Call back the Jedi and seal the campus immediately!" Mace exclaimed, before his voice was cut off by the sound of blaster fire. Just before the comm. link went dead the eleven Masters were privy to the distinctive sound of a lightsaber activating. and just as quickly extinguishing.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Sidious watched, amused, as Mas Amedda slunk out of his office. Once the Vice-Chancellor had cleared the outer office doors, the Sith Lord resealed his inner office doorway and reactivated the Force seal. Moving over to the opaque office windows, the Dark Lord surveyed what would soon be just one small part of his Galactic Empire. "Soon. soon you will all bow to me," he hissed softly as he watched the scurrying mass of sentience that huddled around the still smoking destruction of the Senate hanger bay.  
  
Sidious had not intended for the bomb to explode within the Senate Complex, but he knew that he could turn the unexpected circumstances to his advantage. The device should have exploded when the Senator's Cruiser was well within Hyperspace, leaving no trace of the former Queen. Since Amidala was already reported as dead, no investigation would have occurred, and the overly-earnest Senator from Palpatine's home planet would have been no more. Instead, Amidala still lived, and the threat she posed to his fledgling empire was still very real.  
  
Stretching out with his dark senses, Sidious tried to locate the Senator's life-signature among the many who swarmed around the complex. The Sith had become rather familiar with the young woman's unique essence over the course of her term in the Senate. He could almost always detect at least a trace of her influence on every one of his failed bills. Amidala had been quite busy during her short term as Naboo's senator. In only two years she had succeeded in amending or completely defeating fifteen of his "personally-sponsored" legislative bills.  
  
"Yes, Senator, you have definitely outlived your usefulness," the dark Lord cackled, as the bright flare of life that was Padmé Amidala lit up his senses. "And it is time for you to. retire. from the political arena."  
  
*********************************************  
  
The glimmering drop was almost beautiful as the flickering lights reflected off of the deep crimson. It hung suspended in the air for what seemed an eternity, before beginning its gravity-demanded plunge. With their attention focused on the Force-cloak and levitation of the injured Padawan, none of the Jedi noticed the solitary drop of blood in time to stop its descent. It was only as it landed squarely on the forearm of the Captain of the guard, drawing his attention to the seemingly empty air above him, that any of the four crowded within the concealed cavity became aware of the drop.  
  
Turning panic-filled brown eyes to where she knew Anakin hovered, Padmé could only watch as the Force-cloak flickered and then fell under the intense scrutiny of all fifteen of the guardsmen. The limp form of the pale Padawan was soon visible to the Senate Guard, and the Captain took no time in deducing that there must be other Jedi in the vicinity.  
  
"Find them!" the Captain ordered, watching as his men quickly dispersed before raising his own blaster and leveling it at the unconscious Anakin. "And I suggest, Jedi, that you make your presence known unless you want your friend here to die."  
  
Bant simply stared at Master Jinn, unable to form a response to his proclamation. Even in the privacy of her own personal thoughts the Healer couldn't decide what she should do. \If Obi-Wan is going to fall. wouldn't it be better for HIM if someone stopped him now? But how do I know for sure that he will fall, or that if he does, he won't somehow turn back?\  
  
As if sensing the inner conflict, Qui-Gon stood by silently, allowing the Mon Calamarian to digest all of the information he had so casually thrust upon her. He knew that he was asking Bant to complete a task that would in essence destroy both Obi-Wan and her, but he knew no way to avoid it. He, himself, had not had much time to accept the dark destiny that awaited the man he considered closer than a son, and it was the same disbelief and denial that had characterized his reaction.  
  
"I don't think I can do this," Bant admitted after several moments of silence had passed. "Even if it is necessary, I can't kill my best friend."  
  
"I know it will not be easy, and I wish there was another way," Qui-Gon sighed, "but there isn't. And I know that you don't want to see Obi-Wan condemned to an existence of the Darkside."  
  
"I don't understand," the Healer continued. "Why now? Why does everything have to be decided now?"  
  
Shifting his weight and crossing his arms over his chest, Master Jinn gave a small sick-looking smile. "It does seem rather rushed, doesn't it?" he commented off-handedly.  
  
"Yes, it does," Bant agreed calmly. "Something this important shouldn't be handled so quickly. We should take the time to look for other options instead of just determining that Obi has to die."  
  
"Unfortunately, time is not something we have," Qui-Gon said, as he shifted his weight yet again. "When we did have the time to change things, we were unaware of the danger. And now. now the Sith have made their move and there is only time enough to end the threat, once and for all."  
  
As Master Jinn finished, the Healer gasped softly. "It's because of what happened on Navira, isn't it? That device or whatever that Sith Witch used on him, that's what has triggered this?"  
  
Meeting Bant's distressed silver eyes with his own calm blue gaze, Qui-Gon nodded. "Somehow the Sith know of the prophecy of the Chosen One. They knew that Obi-Wan was the One before even I did, but didn't act on it until just recently. Maybe they were waiting for a certain sign, or maybe now was the first time they had opportunity; I'm not sure. Regardless, the Sith were prepared, whereas we were not," Master Jinn explained softly, his accent deepening as the tale progressed. "They had a chamber prepared, that would force the power of the Chosen One to surface, instead of allowing it to develop naturally as it was intended to. With that much power suddenly available, the Chosen One would not be able to control it, and the Darkside would have the opportunity to manifest itself through the uncontrolled surges in the Force."  
  
"And that is the chamber that Obi-Wan was exposed to on Navira," Bant surmised. "So he really doesn't have control of his own power."  
  
"No, he doesn't," the Master admitted. "And with that much power, he is a danger to the galaxy."  
  
"But if the power had been allowed to come naturally, wouldn't he have been able to control it?" the Healer asked, still searching for another way to save her friend.  
  
"If the power of the Chosen One had come as it was supposed to, Obi-Wan would have complete control over it, instead of it controlling him," Qui- Gon said, nodding gently. "Actually, Obi-Wan may never have had reason to call on the power at his command if the Sith hadn't been involved. He might have gone his entire life never realizing his own abilities."  
  
"Isn't there a way to make the powers become dormant again? Can't we destroy his "Chosen-ness" without destroying him?" Bant questioned as she worked to assimilate all of the information she had been inundated with in the past few days. Drawing on her analytical skills honed as a Healer, the Mon Calamarian closed her eyes and searched for a way to save her best friend. "If the Sith could force his power to the surface, why can't we just reverse the process?"  
  
When Master Jinn made no comment, Bant continued. "If Obi-Wan were to choose between the Light and the Dark, he would obviously choose the Light, right?" At the Master's agreement, she resumed her speculation. "So all we need to do is find a way to allow Obi-Wan to choose for himself."  
  
"That might be easier said than done," Qui-Gon commented softly, "but your suggestion has merit."  
  
"Then all we need to do is figure out how to give him a choice," Bant finished. "And Obi-Wan won't have to die."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Sinking back farther until he was once again completely concealed in the small crevice, N'erak began to form a plan. Drawing the Force to him once more, he used it to create yet another illusion, this time superimposing the image over his own. Once he was certain that the illusion was stable, he took a deep breath and stepped away from the wall. Switching to the shorter, noisier strides he had observed previously, he approached the guards standing sentry over the closed door.  
  
"Step aside," he ordered, changing the pitch and timbre of his voice to match that of his illusion.  
  
"Yes sir," the lead guard answered, immediately moving to the side of the closed door.  
  
"Open the door you fool," N'erak continued, hoping that his charade would hold up long enough.  
  
"Yes sir," the Sergeant answered yet again, motioning to his subordinate to open the sealed doorway. "Do you want us to accompany you sir?"  
  
"No," N'erak growled, "as a matter of fact, it is useless for you to remain here as guards when there is no possible way for the Jedi to escape. You should be out on patrol rounding up the rest of the traitors." Adding a slight Force-compulsion to his last statement, the Knight held his breath as the guards seemed to share a look. He released the breath in slight sigh when the Sergeant called to his unit and began ordering them to move out.  
  
Moving forward to enter the now-opened doorway, the Knight was halted as the sentry stretched a hand across his chest, blocking access. Turning what he hoped was an imperious gaze to the guard, N'erak huffed loudly. "Is there something else, Corporal? " he asked, purposely calling the guard by a lower rank.  
  
"No sir, but you might want this," the Sergeant said briskly, offering a blaster to the disguised Knight. "There is no telling what those Jedi could do."  
  
"Thank you, Sergeant," N'erak stated, reaching out to accept the offered weapon. "Now make sure that you find the rest of those traitors, and bring them here. I don't want them wandering around causing anymore trouble."  
  
Offering a quick salute, the Sergeant turned and began to move down the hallway, leading his men behind him. Once all of the guards had cleared the corridor, N'erak allowed the Force-illusion to fade. When the image had totally flickered away, the Knight moved to the open doorway and stepped inside.  
  
\\Can you keep up the Force concealment of the three of you?\\  
  
As the words echoed in her head, Carlasan had to bite back a gasp. She hadn't expected Obi-Wan to create the telepathic bridge, but in retrospect it made perfect sense.  
  
\\With Serrenia's help, it shouldn't be a problem\\ the younger Master conceded.  
  
\\Good, do it. And whatever you do, don't make a sound no matter what happens\\ Almost before he had finished the order, Obi-Wan was drawing the Force-concealment bubble tighter and tighter around the two Jedi and the Senator, as he surreptitiously freed himself from its embrace. Just as he reached the edge of the illusion barrier, he released his hold on it, allowing it to reveal his solitary form as it snapped back around the three women.  
  
"My Padawan is injured and needs treatment," the Knight began softly and calmly, as he made and kept eye contact with the Captain of the guard. "I am trying to get him to the Jedi Temple."  
  
Not even a waver appeared in the guard's hand as he held the blaster firmly pointed at Anakin. "You are a traitor to the Republic, as is your Padawan. You are to be incarcerated pending investigation into your involvement with this attack on the Senate." The Captain's words came with a snarl, almost as if he was daring the Jedi to attempt escape.  
  
"Neither Anakin nor I had anything to do with any attack on the Senate building, nor did any other Jedi," Obi-Wan said, a trace of impatience in his tone.  
  
"Anakin?" the guard asked, the vehemence gone from his tone and replaced with unbridled curiosity.  
  
"Yes, Anakin Skywalker, my Padawan," the Knight clarified, daring to take a small step closer to his hovering apprentice.  
  
"Then you are." the Captain questioned.  
  
"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," the Jedi stated, halting his forward motion when the Captain's hand tightened around the blaster briefly before dropping it to his side. Expecting the churlish guard to once again recite the warrant for his arrest, Obi-Wan was shocked when instead the Captain's expression took on the unmistakable mask of fear as he called to his fellow guards.  
  
"Get a litter in here immediately," the suddenly efficient leader barked to his subordinates. "And make sure that the Chancellor knows we found him."  
  
*********************************************  
  
The mood in the small room was unsurprisingly calm, despite the fact that all of its occupants were prisoners. N'erak took a moment to visually scan the assembled Jedi for any injuries before he addressed the room. Two of the Knights near the front of the group had what looked to be slight blaster burns, but other than that there didn't appear to be any other wounds. Relieved that none of his fellow Jedi were severely injured, as it would've made his planned escape much more difficult, N'erak waited until he was sure he had everyone's attention before speaking.  
  
"We need to leave here as quickly and silently as possible," the young Knight began without preamble, ignoring the surprised looks some of the older Knight's gave at his audacity. "I have sent the Guards away for the time being, but it won't be long before another patrol arrives. We need to be out of here before that happens."  
  
"We should not leave here; we are under the Senate's jurisdiction," a silver-haired Jedi stated as he climbed unsteadily to his feet. It was only as he reached his full height that N'erak realized he had underestimated the number of wounded in the room. It appeared that several had been severely injured, but were being protected and shielded by their brethren against any possible threat from the only doorway.  
  
"The Senate has declared that all Jedi are to be treated as traitors of the Republic," N'erak declared, his voice barely carrying over the gasps of shock as he continued. "If you remain here, it is very likely that you will be executed as an enemy of the Galactic Republic before we can stage another rescue attempt."  
  
"You are operating under the auspices of the Jedi Council?" The query came from a younger female Mon Calamarian who stood near the back of the room, leaning heavily against her shorter-statured apprentice.  
  
"Yes," he replied calmly, inwardly wincing at his blatant dishonesty. \Well I am working under the command of Master Windu. well, sort of.\  
  
"Then we will follow you," the silver-haired Knight answered, apparently speaking for all of the captured Jedi. Stepping closer to the front of the assemblage he continued in a lower voice pitched only for N'erak's hearing. "This will not be easy however, with all of our wounded."  
  
"No one is to be left behind," N'erak growled, as he stepped forward to hook an arm around the waist of the slightly swaying Jedi. "Everyone will have to simply lend a hand to those unable to make the escape on their own. This is our only chance, and we must use it to our best advantage."  
  
Nodding his head in a grudging approval the more seasoned Jedi assented. "Then lead on, young Knight. It appears that you have everything well in hand."  
  
Accepting the small motion of respect, N'erak addressed the larger group again. "If you are able, assist the injured as much as possible. We are going to have to move swiftly and as quietly as possible until we are outside of the Senate complex, so make sure that if you need assistance, you secure it now." Waiting until he was certain that all of the Jedi were ready to move out, the Knight offered a quick plea to the Force that his good luck would continue before issuing the order to evacuate the small prison.  
  
The eleven Council Members sat in a shocked silence for several moments after the comm. link ended before Ki-Adi Mundi finally spoke. "I suggest we take Master Windu's advice and lock down the Temple. It is obvious that he has information that suggests the Temple is at risk."  
  
"We should send a team to the Senate as well," Plo Koon interjected, "it's apparent that Master Windu is in need of assistance."  
  
"Did you not listen to that transmission?" Master Bilaba asked hotly. "Mace made it apparent that we should pull the Jedi from the complex, not send more in!"  
  
"You want to just leave him there like that?" Adi Gallia questioned, her eyebrows rising with her incredulity. "It sounded like he could use some help."  
  
"He explicitly stated that he wanted us to 'secure the Temple and call back the Jedi from the Senate,'" Depa argued. "It is obvious that something is happening with the Senate, and that our Knights and Masters are not welcome."  
  
"But we can't just ignore his predicament," Master Koon declared. "We should." he continued, before allowing his argument to fade as he noticed all of the other Councilors had turned their attention to Master Yoda. The diminutive green Master had risen to his feet from where he sat in his Council chair and was making his way slowly toward the sealed doorway.  
  
"Master Yoda?" Master Gallia queried, when no other Councilor made motion to speak.  
  
"Sit here and argue while the fate of the galaxy is being decided I will not," Yoda sighed, not slowing or turning in his exit from the chambers. "To the Senate I am going, to help if I can, or prevent harm if I cannot."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"The Chancellor is looking for me?" Obi-Wan asked quickly, trying to keep the Captain's focus on him and not on the small niche he had just stepped away from. Master Carlasan and Padawan Serrenia were upholding the concealment field, but he knew that he needed to prevent the guards from making any close inspection of the area.  
  
"Yes," the Captain answered succinctly, overseeing his men as they arrived with a hoverstretcher. "We were told to keep an eye out for you, Master Kenobi."  
  
"And when exactly was this?" the Knight questioned, as he focused on slowly lowering Anakin onto the proffered litter. "I was under the impression that the Chancellor would have been evacuated from the complex after such an 'attack,'" he finished, stressing the final word with a slight sarcastic twist that completely escaped the earnest guardsman.  
  
"The orders came prior to the attack," the Captain elaborated, before turning to his men to finish delivering the orders for the evacuation of the injured Padawan.  
  
"We need to return to the Temple," Obi-Wan interrupted as he listened to the outlined plan. "Anakin needs treatment only Jedi Healers can provide."  
  
"Padawan Skywalker can be removed to the Temple after the Chancellor has changed his orders. Until then, he and you will need to remain under our protection."  
  
Biting back his retort about the great "protection" the guards had provided so far, the Knight merely nodded and motioned for the Captain to lead on. Hanging back so that he was near the end of the small entourage, Obi-Wan risked a quick glance towards the still concealed trio, hoping that they had understood enough of his conversation to realize they needed to get to the Temple and notify the Council of his detainment. When he felt just the slightest trickle of a Force tendril reach out to him, he knew his message had been received.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"It's time for you to return to your reality," Qui-Gon sighed after several moments had passed and neither he nor the young Healer had arrived at a conclusion. "There is nothing more for you to do here, and anything you do to help Obi-Wan can't be done unless you are on the same plain he is."  
  
"But we haven't determined what to do. How am I supposed to give him choices when I don't even have a clue what to offer?" Bant exclaimed irritably. "First you tell me to kill him, now you are telling me to save him, but I notice that throughout this whole drama you haven't once offered to help."  
  
Giving a short laugh as much in surprise at Bant's audacity as at her unintended humor, Qui-Gon took a moment to collect himself and avoid the glare she was shooting at him before speaking. "Young Bant, perhaps you have forgotten, but I'm one with the Force now," he explained, with his voice still lightened by his humor. "I can't exactly 'offer to help' from here, now can I?"  
  
"Well you did a good enough job of pulling me here to tell me what to do!" the Healer huffed. "Why can't you just pull Obi-Wan here and tell him what to do? You certainly spent enough of his apprenticeship ordering him around without offering explanations."  
  
"The only reason I was able to appear to you is because of the imbalance Obi-Wan has created in the Force. I can't appear to him because he is the source of it," Master Jinn began, holding up a hand when it appeared that the Healer was going to interrupt him. "And as for 'ordering Obi-Wan around during his apprenticeship' of course I did, that is what a Master does after all. It was my job to guide and train him to reach the best of his ability, and I did that - maybe not as well as I could have, but as well as I knew how," Qui-Gon sighed. "But we are not here to debate how or why I trained Obi-Wan as I did. It is inconsequential to the problem we face now. It doesn't matter whether I trained him or Yoda trained him, or even if your Master had trained him, what matters is who he is today and what we can do to convince him to stay with the light."  
  
"You're absolutely right," Bant admitted after only a slight hesitation. "This isn't anymore your fault than it is my." the Healer abruptly stopped talking and her mouth dropped open in shock. Startled, Master Jinn took a step towards the suddenly silent Mon Calamarian, trying to determine what had disturbed her so. He had just reached out a hand to touch her shoulder when she blinked and turned her silvery eyes to regard him.  
  
"Master Jinn, you are a genius. I know what we can do to save Obi now." 


	7. 7

Mas Amedda stormed through the halls of the Senate complex, barking orders to each of the patrols he passed to seal off all of the hundreds of exits from the building. "Make certain that no one gets in or out!" he added as he hurried past a group of six guards. The alacrity with which they responded spoke to the ill temper the Vice-Chancellor projected during his hasty retreat from Palpatine's office. He had tried to contact the Senate Guard over the comm. system from the Chancellor's anteroom, but the explosion seemed to have disrupted communications, leaving Amedda with no choice but to deliver the orders in person.  
  
\If Amidala gets out of this complex, the Chancellor it going to kill me\ Amedda knew without a doubt that his life would be forfeit if he failed in his task, but he couldn't allow knowledge of Amidala's survival to spread beyond the confidence of he and Palpatine. If anyone else found out that the Senator still lived, the entire Galactic Senate would soon realize it had been wrong to accuse the Jedi Order of assassinating the Naboo representative. \And if the Senate isn't going after the Order, it's a guarantee that sooner or later, the Jedi Order is going to discover what is going on and come after the Chancellor and I!\  
  
Shuddering at the thought of what would happen if the Jedi unraveled Palpatine's plot to bring a stronger, more sure order to the Republic, Amedda almost found himself glad that he wouldn't live to see it if he failed in his task. He had seen examples of what the Chancellor called "Jedi Justice" and the Chagrian never wanted to experience it first-hand. The charred bodies had haunted his dreams for months.  
  
\If somehow the Jedi Order makes it through this intact, there is no way I will ever allow them to capture me. I'll die first\ he vowed as he drew closer to where he could hear another patrol. \I'm not going to let them use their horrible Force-powers on me!\ Pulling out of his thoughts as he approached the Lieutenant that was in charge of the group of men, Amedda spoke. "Take your men to the secondary east exit and seal it off. Make sure that no one gets in or gets out."  
  
Expecting the guard to respond with the typically efficient "Yes Sir," the Vice-Chancellor swept past the patrol on his way to notify the others. He came to a surprised halt though at the words of the Lieutenant.  
  
"What did you say?" Amedda growled as he turned to face the young guardsman.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't have questioned you," the Lieutenant stuttered, as the color drained from his face in response to the Vice-Chancellor's wrath.  
  
"I didn't ask for an apology," Amedda ordered, "I told you to repeat what you had said."  
  
"I'm sorry sir," the Lieutenant said again, before repeating what he had stated earlier. "I was just wondering, sir, how it was you'd managed to get all the way to the other side of the complex from the detainment area so quickly."  
  
*********************************************  
  
For a moment after she first woke up, Bant was confused as to where she was. The last thing she remembered was talking to Master Qui-Gon Jinn and figuring out a plan to save Obi-Wan. Now she was back in the Healer's ward where she had initially fallen asleep. \Was that all a dream?\ the Mon Calamarian wondered, before dismissing the possibility that something so vivid and so real could have merely been a product of her imagination.  
  
"Healer Bant?"  
  
Turning her head towards the source of the voice, Bant wasn't surprised to find that her neck was so stiff. \I must have been asleep for hours!\ "Yes?" she asked, as she finally turned in her seat enough to face the Healer-apprentice that had awakened her.  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you Master Bant, but Master Ravenna hasn't come back yet and we were beginning to get worried. You said that she had gone to pick up one of the wounded," he explained.  
  
At the reminder of her Master's demise, Bant found her throat tightening with emotion. Making a conscious effort to control her grief, she closed her eyes briefly and took several deep breaths. "You're right, Padawan. I'm going to go check on her," she answered after a few moments had passed. "Tell your Master that I might be awhile, since I have a few other things to check up on," she finished, rising to her feet and turning to exit the Healer's ward.  
  
"Shouldn't someone go with you?" the apprentice asked, following her towards the swinging doors. "What if something has happened?"  
  
"I'm sure that everything is just fine," Bant lied. "I'll take my comm. link with me though, so if something happens I'll be able to get help."  
  
Accepting the words of the older Healer as truth, even as the Force warned that something was amiss, the Padawan held back and simply watched as the Mon Calamarian slipped through the doors.  
  
After he was certain that Master Carlasan understood what he needed her to do, Obi-Wan moved up through the group of guards until he was keeping pace beside the stretcher that carried Anakin. Laying a proprietary hand on his Padawan's shoulder, as a visible sign to all who might threaten, he tried to draw on the Force enough to begin healing Anakin. When the Force did not respond to his beckon, he tried to appeal to the Captain of the guard again.  
  
"Captain, it is imperative that my Padawan be seen by a Jedi Healer immediately," he stated. "Anakin may not survive if he goes without treatment much longer."  
  
Slowing enough that the guards guiding the stretcher could catch up to him, the Captain studied the small, still figure that lay on the litter. "I will allow your Padawan to be taken to the Temple, under guard, as long as you remain with me," the guardsman finally acceded after seeing the validity of the Jedi's worries.  
  
"I will not be separated from Anakin," Obi-Wan argued. "Take us both to the Temple now, and I assure you, I will return to the Senate just as soon as I know that my Padawan will be taken care of."  
  
"Our orders are to take you directly to the Chancellor," the Captain countered. "I am making a small allowance in agreeing to let your Padawan proceed directly to the Jedi Temple, but I am not willing to break the Supreme Chancellor's decree."  
  
Pausing and trying to draw on the Force once more, this time to see if he could use it to persuade the guard, Obi-Wan was frustrated to find that the Force was still not responding to him. \Of all the times for me not to even be able to do the most simple of manipulations\  
  
"Very well," the young Master finally agreed, though he was certain that Anakin needed medical attention immediately. "Take us both to the Chancellor as quickly as possible. We need to get to the Healers immediately, but if we have to detour by Chancellor Palpatine's offices first, so be it."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Knight N'erak was rather astonished that his plan was working so well. He had hoped that it would be possible to rescue the Jedi before the guards returned, but he had realized that the chances of that happening were slim. To his great surprise, he and the other able-bodied Jedi had already managed to evacuate over two-thirds of the injured Knights and Masters and the guards had yet to make an appearance.  
  
\Maybe for once a plan will actually go as expected\ the Knight thought optimistically, as he worked his way back through the damaged halls towards the detention center. He had convinced his fellow Jedi that it was best to move everyone from the guarded room to another empty room that was only slightly damaged from the explosion, instead of trying to evacuate the injured from the Senate complex entirely. Normally he would have removed the injured in smaller groups and made sure that they were safely on their way to the Temple before going back in for the next group, but in this case the Force was warning him that he was running out of time.  
  
Moving swiftly, yet silently, N'erak was accompanied by a group of five other Knights who were helping him to remove the injured. Each trip he had made to and from the detention center to the "safe room" made discovery that much more likely, so he had recruited the other relatively strong and healthy Jedi to help him move as many as possible. "This should be the last trip," N'erak whispered as he and the others drew nearer to the Force- shielded room. "Make certain that those who insist they can walk on their own will be able to without drawing attention to themselves or us," he directed as the group of six turned down the last hallway.  
  
Accepting their silence as the assent that it was, Knight N'erak automatically slowed down and reached out with the Force to make sure that the detention center remained unguarded. Once he was certain that the halls surrounding it were empty, N'erak motioned for the other Jedi to follow as he made his way to the closed entrance of the room. "If we can't get everyone out on this trip, a few of us will just have to come back to gather the rest. Don't risk discovery by allowing someone who is too injured attempt to walk without aid," he ordered, as he palmed open the doorway.  
  
"I think your worries about discovery came just a little too late," a familiar voice called from the opening doorway.  
  
"Master Windu?" N'erak questioned, as he took in the sight of the dark- skinned Councilor, the ten remaining Jedi and the fifteen armed Senate guards who stood with their weapons trained on the unarmed Knights and Masters.  
  
"I believe Master Windu is correct," Mas Amedda announced as he stepped out from behind one of the burly guards. "Your fear of discovery seems to have been well-founded."  
  
  
  
Without the support of his gimmer stick, Master Yoda found his pace to be slower than usual as he hobbled his way out of the Council room. He knew that he could draw on the Force to increase his pace, but something told him to conserve his energy as much as possible. Grumbling softly to himself, the small green Master finally exited through the Chamber doors and immediately approached the young Padawan at the front desk. Recognizing her as the one who had interrupted the Council session, Master Yoda barked his order to her without preamble.  
  
"Assist me you will," he demanded, motioning for the sturdy young woman to kneel before him.  
  
"Master?" Elei asked, uncertain what was being requested of her.  
  
"When 800 years old you are, want help walking you will too," Yoda grumbled, circling behind the Padawan.  
  
"You want me to carry you, Master Yoda?" the Padawan questioned, unbelieving that the head of the Jedi Council would ever consent to being carried, let alone ask for it.  
  
"To the Senate we must go immediately," the Master answered. "Get there in time on my own, I will not."  
  
Still in a state of disbelief, Elei could only nod as she reached her arms behind her to help lift the small Master onto her back. Once the Master was settled as well as he could be, the Padawan rose to her feet and began the trek to the Temple exit nearest to the Senate Complex.  
  
*********************************************  
  
As he led his men toward the offices of the Chancellor, Captain Wena hoped he wasn't making a mistake. The orders had stated that if Obi-Wan Kenobi was found, he was to be remanded into custody and the Chancellor immediately notified. But with the communications down, Wena wasn't certain what he was supposed to do. \I don't get paid enough for this\ he thought disparagingly as he worried about the possibility of facing Palpatine's legendary wrath.  
  
"Perhaps you should look for other employment then," the Jedi Master at his side commented, almost as if he had heard the Captain's personal thought.  
  
\These Jedi are just creepy\ Wena realized, making certain to watch Kenobi more closely out of the corner of his eye. \If they go around reading people's personal thoughts like that, it's no wonder that the Chancellor wants to get rid of 'em all\  
  
When the Jedi made no response to his latest inner dialogue, the Captain turned his attention back to the dilemma before him, although he still kept a close eye on the Knight. \Should I try to contact the Vice-Chancellor first and allow him to notify Palpatine, or would that delay only incense the Chancellor further?\  
  
Weighing the pros and cons of the argument, Wena finally decided that it was best to notify Mas Amedda first, and allow him to bear the brunt of Palpatine's wrath. Realizing that the Vice-Chancellor was most likely at the detention center questioning all of the captive Jedi, the Captain changed the course of their journey without notifying his men of the change. He had worked with this group of guards enough that they knew not to question him. Unfortunately, the Jedi Knight at his side had no such qualms.  
  
"Where are we going?" Obi-Wan demanded, sensing the Captain's shift of destinations.  
  
"I need to notify the Vice-Chancellor of your presence before approaching Supreme Chancellor Palpatine," the Captain answered imperiously.  
  
Grounding to a stop, the Jedi Master crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the guardsman. "The longer you delay in this, the more likely it is that Anakin will not survive. I did not agree to follow you around as you search out Amedda because you are too frightened to face Palpatine like a man," Obi-Wan growled, purposely trying to bait the Captain into bravado.  
  
"Frightened?" Wena blustered, his face twisting in outrage. "I am not frightened of Chancellor Palpatine, I'm only following protocols."  
  
"Ah yes, this must be the "if the Senate Hanger Bay explodes and the Supreme Chancellor happens to want to talk to a specific Jedi of the tens of thousands who might respond to the disaster" protocol," the Knight responded sarcastically. "If you are too scared to face the Chancellor, than allow me to take my Padawan to the Temple and then I'll return and face him alone."  
  
"I am not going to allow you to leave the Complex," the Captain hedged, trying to find a way to retain his respect and dignity without fully capitulating to the Jedi's demands.  
  
"Then take me directly to the Chancellor," Obi-Wan directed. "Those are your only two options."  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Wena hesitated than finally nodded his head in assent. "I'll take you directly to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, but you will have to be the one to approach him. I will not be held responsible for your breach of protocol."  
  
"Very well," the Master agreed, motioning for the guardsman to lead on.  
  
Ignoring the implied order, Captain Wena continued. "And just to be certain that you do actually visit the Chancellor, my men and I will keep your Padawan with us."  
  
Master Carlasan kept the Force illusion up until she sensed that the guards with Obi-Wan were too far away to detect anything amiss if she lowered it. Breathing a sigh of relief as the illusion flickered away; the young Master took a moment to regain her waning strength before addressing the Senator and Serrenia. It had actually been easier to maintain the barrier once Obi- Wan was no longer within it, as his fluctuating grasp of the Force had inhibited Carlasan's own, but it was still an immense energy drain even for a Master Jedi.  
  
"We need to exit the Senate complex as quickly as possible and return to the Jedi Temple," Carlasan ordered, once she had managed to dull the throbbing ache within her head from maintaining the illusion and helping to curtail Knight Kenobi's power.  
  
"Wouldn't it be better if I were to appear before the Senate now and show that I am still alive and unharmed?" Padmé questioned, as she stepped out of the wall crevice where she and the two Jedi had been hidden.  
  
"If we don't get you out of the Senate and into the security of the Temple, there is no guarantee that you will continue to be safe and alive," the Master Jedi sighed. "It is apparent, both from what you have presumed, and what I know as fact, that someone wants you dead and is willing to do just about anything to accomplish that task. You will be safe at the Temple, and from there, with the assistance of the Council, we can determine what to do next."  
  
Before the Senator could form another argument, Serrenia interrupted the discussion. "Master?" the Padawan asked, waiting for Carlasan to acknowledge her before continuing. "Why do you have two lightsabers?"  
  
Reaching down to her utility belt, Carlasan grasped the familiar hilt of her lightsaber, before moving her hand to the oddly shaped hilt that hung beside it. "Master Obi-Wan. gave. it to me," the Master responded obliquely.  
  
"Why would Master Kenobi have given you a fencing 'saber?" Serrenia questioned, feeling the Force prodding her to continue her line of inquiry.  
  
"I was confused as to why he was using it, and so he handed it to me after a brief discussion," Carlasan hedged yet again, unwilling to reveal the details of her battle with Obi-Wan even to her own apprentice. After having watched the other Master with his Padawan, and seeing how he was willing to risk everything for Anakin, Carlasan knew that the Jedi Council was mistaken in its belief that Obi-Wan had turned to the Darkside. Even witnessing him drawing on the Dark power herself, Carlasan could not accept that an act committed in such a powerful display of love could be of the Darkside. Until she had the opportunity to speak to Master Kenobi again, Master Carlasan decided to keep the details of their encounters to herself.  
  
"Master, I don't understand why he would have been using a fencing 'saber. He always fights in a broad-sword style, and he has never engaged in any training with fencing style. Master Koth almost beat Master Obi-Wan during our one 'saber class when he used a fencing style against him," Serrenia continued, alluding to the lightsaber class Obi-Wan had taught during her first few weeks as a Padawan. "Why would Master Kenobi use a lightsaber other than his own, and if for some reason he had to replace his own, why would he choose a fencing 'saber?"  
  
"Master Kenobi had another hilt hanging from his belt," the Senator interrupted, drawing the attention of both Jedi. "I saw it when he was talking to the guards. I remember wondering why he had used Padawan Serrenia's lightsaber instead of the one hanging off of his belt."  
  
"Perhaps his was damaged somehow," Carlasan hypothesized.  
  
Drawing a sharp intake of breath, the young Padawan drew the attention of both the Senator and her Master.  
  
"What's wrong Serrenia?" Carlasan asked, concerned at the horrified look on her Padawan's face.  
  
"You have the other lightsaber Master Kenobi was carrying," Serrenia started slowly. At Carlasan's confused nod, she continued. "And you have your own lightsaber, and I have my own lightsaber and Anakin's 'saber."  
  
"Yes?" Master Carlasan questioned, unsure as to what her Padawan was asking. She knew that Serrenia had taken Anakin's lightsaber and other loose equipment off so that it wouldn't get caught during the tight trip through the cleared tunnel when she and Obi-Wan had begun to levitate him, but the Master was unsure as to why that was relevant now.  
  
"Oh no," Padmé gasped as she suddenly realized what the Padawan was trying to say. Turning to face Carlasan, the Senator used a shaking hand to brush the hair out of her face before explaining. "If Master Kenobi's 'saber is damaged, and you two have the remaining four, what is he going to use if he needs to defend Anakin or himself?"  
  
Motioning to the guards to relieve N'erak of his lightsaber, as the five other Knight's weapons were still confiscated, Mas Amedda chuckled low in his throat. "Who would have thought it would be so easy to trap a Jedi? From your Order's reputation, one would think you Jedi were all but immortal."  
  
"Unfortunately, we suffer the same overconfidence as anyone else," Master Windu stated, his comment directed to the strangely silent Knight N'erak. "In fact, we probably have almost as much of a sense of over-inflated confidence as some politicians," Mace continued.  
  
"To hear a Jedi admitting faults, will wonders never cease?" Amedda asked rhetorically, accepting N'erak's lightsaber as the guardsman handed it to him. Turning the hilt over in his palm almost reverently, he ran a finger lightly over the activation switch, being careful not to ignite it. "I always wanted one of these," the Vice-Chancellor murmured, as he continued to reverence the lightsaber hilt. "But of course, your Order is much too pompous to ever allow any mere mortal to have one."  
  
Tucking the weapon into the oversized pocket of his cloak, Amedda returned his attention to his prisoners. "The Senate is convening now to discuss what method to take to insure that the Jedi Order is brought to justice for its crimes. Until that time, you will continue to remain here as our guests."  
  
"Will we be given a chance to speak on our behalf?" N'erak asked before the Vice-Chancellor could completely exit the detention center.  
  
"You think we would actually risk allowing you to use your mind-powers against us?" Amedda scoffed, not even pausing as he exited the chambers after his guards.  
  
Watching as the door slid shut behind the imperious politician, N'erak then turned his attention to the silent Master Windu. "I take it you weren't successful in getting to the Temple then?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at the slight smile that covered the Councilor's face at his inquiry.  
  
"Actually, no, I was not able to get to the Temple, but I was able to convince the Council to seal the campus and call back all of our Knights and Masters," Mace explained.  
  
"Okay, and how does that help us?" the Knight asked, ignoring the aghast looks from his fellow Jedi at his callous questioning of a Council Member.  
  
"Well, I told the Council to make sure that no one else entered the Senate complex," the dark-skinned Master continued. "And you know how well the Council usually listens to me."  
  
"Ahh," N'erak said as an equally bright smile crossed his haggard face. "So in other words, we can expect the cavalry to show up any minute."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Despite his attempts to convince the Captain to allow Anakin to accompany him, Obi-Wan finally had to concede defeat. He wanted to get through his meeting with the Chancellor as quickly as possible so that he could get his Padawan back to the Temple and into a bacta tank. Assuring himself that the guards would provide adequate protection for his apprentice during his absence, the Master agreed to accompany Captain Wena into the Supreme Chancellor's offices while Anakin waited in one of the smaller meeting rooms on the other end of the long hallway.  
  
Following the Captain to the barely damaged outer office of the Chancellor, Obi-Wan was surprised when the guard failed to accompany him any further than the doorway. "Just continue on in, I'm sure that Chancellor Palpatine will be able to detect your presence with his monitoring system and will let you in," Wena stated, turning briskly on his heel and hurrying back to where his men awaited him.  
  
Shaking his head at the burly Captain's apparent cowardice Obi-Wan made his way cautiously to the sealed doors of Palpatine's inner office. To his surprise, he could detect what felt almost like a Force seal adding to the security of the Chancellor's inner sanctum. Dismissing the sensation as a product of his confused Force sense, the Knight assumed a casual stance as he awaited Palpatine's acknowledgement. Several long moments passed, during which Obi-Wan had to work to conceal his increasing impatience, before the doors slid open with an ominous hiss.  
  
Taking the gesture as a motion to enter, the Knight stepped cautiously into the darkened office, visually scanning the room when he did not see the Chancellor at his usual position behind the desk. The large windows that made up one of Palpatine's office walls had been set to their opaque mode, allowing the Supreme Chancellor to watch the activity outside without being seen. Obi-Wan felt a faint sense of unease at being alone with the politician, where no one else would be able to see or hear him, but dismissed it as yet another product of his exhausted system.  
  
Continuing his scan of the room, the Knight had to turn almost a full 360 degrees before he finally saw the figure sitting in one of the heavy leather chairs against the back office wall. "Chancellor Palpatine?" Obi- Wan questioned, trying in vain to pierce the dark shadows that concealed the figure's features.  
  
In response, the dark-cloaked figure rose slowly to his feet, the office doorway sliding shut and sealing in tandem with his movements. As his sense of foreboding grew, the Knight edged his hand down towards the lightsaber that hung at his belt, forgetting momentarily that it was still damaged from the deluge of water.  
  
A dark chuckle broke the deathly silence as the dark figure reached his full height. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, I've waited so long for this moment," he hissed, taking a slight step out of the deep shadows that concealed him.  
  
As recognition suddenly flooded through Obi-Wan's mind, he brought his 'saber up in an automatic defense. When the azure blade failed to activate, he uttered a curse.  
  
Another chuckle wafted from the dark-cloaked figure at the Knight's choice of explicative. "Yes Knight Kenobi, I am the Sith. And soon, soon my young man, you will be joining me."  
  
  
  
Bant paced nervously outside the doors of the Council Chambers as she debated her options. She had intended on having the Padawan that usually manned the anteroom desk notify Councilor Bilaba that the Mon Calamarian healer needed to speak with her, but upon discovering the desk Padawan's absence, Bant was left with few options. \Well, I guess when all else fails I could just rely on normal courtesy\ the Healer decided, after her attempt to reach the Councilor by comm. link had also failed.  
  
Stocking her courage, the Mon Calamarian walked up to the doorway that sealed off the rounded chamber and made a fist. Using the Force to augment her strength and prevent any damage from occurring to the door, she rapped loudly on the wooden doors. Waiting a moment to see if there was any response, Bant gingerly rubbed at the bruise that was already forming on the side of her hand. \Next time I'll know to protect my hand and not the stupid door. It definitely doesn't need my help\  
  
*********************************************  
  
Inside the Council Chambers, the ten remaining members were locked in a heated debate regarding what actions they should take after the disturbing message from Master Windu and the even more distressing behavior of Master Yoda. "I believe we should follow Mace's initial request and issue an order for all remaining Jedi to evacuate from the Senate," Adi Gallia suggested, her dulcet tones carrying easily throughout the chamber, despite the fervor of the debate.  
  
"And we should lock down the Temple," Master Koth stated from where he sat across the circle. "There is no telling what prompted Master Windu to make such a request, but I believe we would be foolish to ignore his suggestion."  
  
"The Temple is not at any risk," Master Plo Koon scoffed. "There is no force in this galaxy that would dare to take on the Jedi Order. We are the best-trained warriors and we have the support of the Galactic Senate. That should be more than enough to discourage any attack."  
  
Before any of the Councilor's could form a response to Master Koon's admonishment, the session was interrupted by a loud knock on the solid Council doors. Quirking an eyebrow, Depa Bilaba, who sat closest to the doors, reached out with the Force to trigger the specially sensitized doors. The massive doors swung open without their usual easy grace, as the Temple systems were still suffering from the massive power surge that had accompanied the explosion at the Senate. All of the upper levels of the buildings surrounding the blast center had suffered power disruptions and outages. The Jedi Temple, though better protected than most of the surrounding offices, had still felt the force of the powerful detonation.  
  
"Healer Bant, is there something we can do for you?" Master Koon asked as the opened doors revealed the nervous Mon Calamarian waiting just outside.  
  
"I am sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak to Master Bilaba immediately," Bant announced, trying to keep her tone conciliatory yet forceful. She wanted to speak to the Councilor privately with as few arguments as possible, but she also did not want to anger any of the other members of the High Council.  
  
"The Council is in the middle of a." Plo Koon ground out, before being interrupted by the soft tones of Depa Bilaba.  
  
"Ahh, forgive me Master Bant, I completely forgot about the issue you needed to discuss with me so urgently before," Depa stated, rising to her feet and moving to exit the chambers. "If the Council will excuse me, I really need to address this issue immediately," she finished as she stepped through the opened doors, catching the Healer's arm as she made her way to one of the private rooms.  
  
"Councilor Bilaba," Bant began, trying to remember what it was that the Master might have thought she had come to speak to her about. She had not tried to address Depa at anytime earlier, but she could not believe that the Master would have lied to escape the Council meeting.  
  
"Healer Bant, I am assuming that this is regarding information you have uncovered about the death of my Padawan?" Depa questioned, as the two women stepped into the empty meditation chamber, sealing the door behind them.  
  
"Oh, um," Bant stuttered, "in a way this does involve Padawan Bilt, but that's not entirely the reason I wanted to address you." When Depa made no comment, the Healer continued. "I need access to the Council Laboratory, and without Master Windu here, I can't get to it on my own. I know that I am not supposed to know about it, and I know that I ordinarily would have no reason to access it, but it is necessary that I retrieve something from the lab."  
  
"And this something, of such great import that you interrupted an emergency Council meeting for it, would be what exactly?" Depa asked. "And what exactly would it have to do with the death of my Padawan?" Although she tried to cover it, the pain in the Master's voice was unmistakable.  
  
"I. I really can't tell you what it is here," the Healer sighed. "I can't risk anything happening to it, as it is the only chance I have to save the life of someone very dear to me. I know that this probably isn't enough to convince you to violate so many protocols, but if you will just take me to the lab, I will explain everything to you once we are safely inside."  
  
Closing her eyes and weighing the validity and desperation of the Healer's plea, the Councilor came to a decision. "Alright Healer Bant, I will take you down to the laboratory, but you will explain everything to me before I allow you to touch anything in that room."  
  
After gathering the basic information from Knight N'erak regarding the location and condition of the other Jedi, Master Windu began to formulate a plan to secure the escape of the remaining captives. "N'erak, do you still have your datapad with you?" the Master asked, keeping his voice pitched too low for any being of normal hearing range to pick up.  
  
"Yes, but it won't do us any good if there are armed guards waiting just outside," the Knight responded just as quietly.  
  
"Even when Amedda was waiting to ambush you, there were only fifteen guards," Mace explained. "Now that he has us trapped in here, I'll bet he has removed all but a few guards and sent the rest to continue sweeping through the building."  
  
"He does tend to be overconfident," N'erak agreed, strangely pleased that the High Council Member had shown enough faith in his ability to plan their escape together. "But I wouldn't want to stake our lives, or the lives of these other Jedi, on an assumption."  
  
  
  
"We can't simply wait here while the Senate votes on the fate of the Jedi Order," Mace argued. "We need to find a way to prove that the Jedi had nothing to do with the explosion, and we need to investigate the presence of the Sith. All that has happened here is working too well in favor of the Darkside for it not to have been orchestrated."  
  
"It would help if we knew who the Sith was!" N'erak growled, still keeping his voice well below the hearing level of any non-Force sensitive.  
  
"We know that it is someone closely involved with the Chancellor, probably even someone on his staff," Master Windu offered. "That is enough to work off of for now."  
  
"Excuse me, Master Windu?" a soft voice interrupted, drawing the attention of both the Councilor and the Knight.  
  
"Yes?" Mace asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice at the interruption of the young apprentice.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," the Bothan explained. "I know it isn't my place to say anything, but I think this is important."  
  
"Where is your Master?" N'erak asked, as he scanned the remaining Jedi for anyone who showed more than a curious interest in the young Padawan.  
  
"He was shot by one of the Senate guards, and they forced us to leave him behind when they were herding us into this room," the boy explained, only a slight tremor in his voice betraying his emotions.  
  
Sharing a look, both Mace and N'erak understood that the boy's Master must have been dead for the guards to leave him behind. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" the Councilor asked in a much less gruff tone.  
  
"Well, sir, I. I don't know if you remember when my Master and I had to appear before the Council because of a paper I wrote for my history class?"  
  
"Your history class?" Mace questioned, confusion evident in his tone and expression.  
  
"Yes Master. My instructor felt that my paper on the Naboo invasion took an interesting perspective on events and that it was worth the notice of the Council," the apprentice said with not even a trace of pride. "I wrote about the political ramifications of the blockade, and the parties that benefited," the Bothan finished, when it appeared that nothing he had previously said had jogged the Master's memory.  
  
"Ahh, yes," the Councilor finally stated, after pausing to search his memory for the details of the commendation. "Your instructor was right to have your paper brought to our attention. Your theories were most interesting, Padawan Nashiron."  
  
"Well, thank you Master, but that's not the reason I mentioned it," Nashiron clarified. "I mentioned it because I think that my theory was more than just a theory. I think that Chancellor Palpatine really was behind the invasion, and that he used it to allow him to gain the office of Supreme Chancellor."  
  
"Those are some dangerous accusations," Mace admonished, though his mind was now working to try to remember more of the paper he had only made a cursory scan of before approving it for commendation.  
  
"I know sir, and I wouldn't make them if I didn't think that it had bearing on this immediate situation," the Padawan declared, his confidence in his theory overcoming his nervousness at addressing the Councilor.  
  
"What do you mean exactly?" N'erak questioned as a faint shiver of foreboding ran down his spine. If it weren't for the shield around the room, he would have sworn it was a message from the Force.  
  
"Well, I think that you and Master Windu are mistaken if you think that the Sith is working for Chancellor Palpatine," Padawan Nashiron stated, pausing to take a breath for emphasis. "I don't think the Sith is working for the Chancellor; I think he is Chancellor Palpatine!"  
  
*********************************************  
  
"What have you done with the Chancellor?" Obi-Wan demanded, as he took several steps away from the menacing figure before him. "If he is injured in any way, I assure you, you will pay dearly."  
  
"My dear boy, the Chancellor is the least of your worries right now," the figure hissed, raising a hand and effectively halting the Knight's movement. "You and I have much more important things to discuss."  
  
Struggling against the invisible bonds that held him pinned, Obi-Wan could only watch passively as the dark figure approached him, reaching out a wrinkled hand to stroke his cheek. "Yes, my dear Obi-Wan," the Sith continued, as his age-worn hand caressed the soft skin of the Knight's face, "we have so much to talk about."  
  
Senator Padmé Amidala followed silently behind Master Carlasan as the slightly older Twi'lek led the way through the darkened hallways. Padawan Serrenia followed just behind, giving the Senator a feeling of security she would not have expected from one so young. \You weren't that much older when you ran for Queen of your planet.\ Padmé realized as she snuck a peek over her should at the sober young Jedi.  
  
"Anakin and Master Obi-Wan will be fine," Serrenia whispered, mistaking the Senator's look as a continuation of their earlier discussion. "Master Kenobi is a great Jedi, and he is more than capable of taking care of himself and his Padawan, even without a lightsaber."  
  
"Don't you think that we should at least try to follow them to make sure that they are okay?" Padmé whispered in response.  
  
"We need to get you out of the Senate complex before any more harm comes to you," Master Carlasan interrupted. "It will not help Obi-Wan or Anakin if you are injured, or killed while trying to help them. Your safety is currently paramount, not only because of your political status, but because of the accusations being leveled against the Jedi Order."  
  
"I understand that," the Senator sighed, "but can't you at least contact some of the other Jedi and have them look for Master Kenobi? Surely the Temple sent more Knights and Masters here than just the two of you."  
  
Stopping and shepherding the other two into a shadowed recess as she heard the sounds of approaching guards, Carlasan motioned for the others to remain quiet. Raising an illusionary shield to conceal them, the Master then enhanced her hearing to catch the orders that the patrol leader was barking.  
  
"All of the other exits have been sealed, but the Vice-Chancellor wants us to scan for any openings caused by the explosion. Make sure you don't miss any or there will be hell to pay," the disembodied voice of the lead soldier filtered through the barrier to the Master. She could not see the group of guardsmen from their hiding place, but her Force scans told her that there was a group of ten rapidly scanning the area. Adding another layer to the illusion, just in case, Carlasan then considered her options. The Senator's suggestion to find other Jedi was a good one, but she did not want to risk any further harm coming to the politician. Her only option was to separate from her Padawan.  
  
\\Serrenia, once the patrol passes, I want you to concentrate on finding the Force signatures of the other Jedi. Once you have a clear location, let me know, and then move as quickly and as carefully as possible to rendezvous with them\\  
  
\\Master, what about Senator Amidala?\\ Serrenia asked, misunderstanding her Master's orders to mean that both Jedi would be leaving to meet up with the other Knights and Masters.  
  
\\I will escort the Senator to the Temple and then try to return to assist you. With the gates being guarded so heavily, I may not be able to get back to you. Be careful, and don't take any unnecessary risks, but make sure that you get to the other Jedi. Master Obi-Wan is going to need their help\\ Carlasan responded, also sending as much love and affection as she could through the bond. She knew that Serrenia could handle this task, even if she had only been a Padawan for such a short time.  
  
\\I will be careful Master. May the Force be with you\\ the Padawan answered, before feeling the Force barrier lower as the threat of the patrol passed. Reaching out with her senses, she detected several Force signatures gathered in a room on the other side of the complex. Passing the information to her Master through the bond, and receiving one final wave of affection in return, Serrenia pulled the Force to her and used it to increase her speed as she ran down the wrecked hallway toward her fellow Jedi.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Ani, Ani honey, it's time to wake up."  
  
The soft, yet strong tones filtered lazily through the haze that was settled over his mind, and Anakin Skywalker tried to open his bleary eyes to focus in on the source. "Mom?" he croaked through a throat gone dry from the effects of pain and illness.  
  
"Ani!" Shmi Skywalker answered, tears of joy filling her warm brown eyes. "I was so worried about you honey."  
  
"Mom?" Anakin asked again, still trying to figure out where he was and why his mother was with him. The last thing he remembered was talking to Padmé in the Senate complex, and now he was back in his old room on Tatooine.  
  
"Yes, it's me sweetie," Shmi crooned softly. "You've been very ill, and I didn't know if I would be able to wake you up in time."  
  
"In time for what? Where am I? What's going on?" the young boy asked as he struggled to sit up. His limbs felt unusually heavy and a dull throbbing echoed through his head. "Am I on Tatooine? How'd I get here?"  
  
"Your friend brought you here," his mother answered vaguely, a brief shadow crossing her face and alerting Anakin to her deception.  
  
"Here? Where is 'here'?"  
  
Sighing deeply, Shmi wiped a work-hardened hand over her son's sweaty forehead. "I'm not entirely sure Ani. I'm just so glad to see you though. It's been so long, and I didn't want to risk losing the chance to see you again."  
  
"'My friend?'" Anakin asked, growing frustrated at his mother's refusal to give him a straight answer. He'd never remembered her being so elusive in answering any of the questions, however personal, he had asked as a young boy.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if friend would be the right word, but I'm certainly here to help you," another voice called from the open doorway of Anakin's room. The bright light of the twin Tatooine suns shown behind the figure, preventing the Padawan from identifying his unknown benefactor.  
  
It was only as she stepped further into the room, and out of the silhouette of the sun that Anakin gasped in recognition. "Ellana?"  
  
Obi-Wan tried to step back as the Sith Lord's cold clammy hand made contact, but it was as if he was frozen in place. His body wasn't even responding to the shudder of revulsion he felt creeping down his spine. "What do you want with me?" he asked, momentarily surprised that he was able to speak.  
  
"You are able to speak because I am allowing you to," the Sith explained, his words coming out in an icy frost. "And should you displease me, I will take that ability from you too."  
  
Ignoring the Knight's question, Sidious took a step back and with a flick of his hand brought the lights in the office on so that he could better see his prize. Examining the unnaturally stiff posture of the usually graceful Jedi, the Sith made a wide circle around his silent captive. Pausing as he crossed to Obi-Wan's side, Sidious hissed in displeasure as he noticed the deep burn through the sleeve of the Jedi's tunic.  
  
"This will never do," the Sith commented, as he examined the 'saber wound that marred the pale flesh of the Knight's arm.  
  
"And I bet you are going to call a healer for me, right?" Obi-Wan stated drolly as he watched Sidious out of the corner of his eye. He had discovered that if he concentrated all of his energy he could just barely move the fingers on his other hand. \Now if I could only reach the Force, I might actually be able to do something a bit more threatening than pointing at him\  
  
"How exactly is it, my dear Jedi, that you managed to receive such a burn?" Sidious asked, as he concentrated his Darkside energy on the deep wound, healing it almost instantaneously.  
  
Shocked and somewhat disturbed at the dark figure's act, Obi-Wan covered his discomfort with his usual sarcasm. "I got bored waiting for something else interesting to happen, so I decided to duel another Jedi in my spare time."  
  
"Ahh," Sidious sighed, making no other comment as he completed his circuit and returned to face the Knight. Although he made several attempts, Obi-Wan found he could not penetrate through the dark shadow that covered the Sith's features. All he could see was the lowered cowl, and part of the figure's chin.  
  
When several moments passed in silence, Obi-Wan decided to ask his initial question again. "What exactly do you want from me?"  
  
"Oh my dear Jedi, I don't want anything from you," the Sith assured, drawing back from the Knight until he was once more concealed within the darkest shadows. "All I want is you."  
  
"I believe I have had this conversation before," Obi-Wan sighed, "and as I explained to your pet, Dooku, you're not exactly my type."  
  
To the Jedi's astonishment, the Sith Lord merely chuckled. "I cannot tell you what a pleasure it will be to break that spirit of yours. I have looked forward to this day for far too long."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Elei slowed as she drew within visual distance of the Senate Complex. Although the destruction wasn't visible from where she stood, it was apparent that the Senate Guard was on high alert. No fewer than five men guarded the entrances and exits from the building, and each guardsman was heavily armed.  
  
"I'm not sure they are going to allow us to enter, Master Yoda," the Padawan commented, as she lowered the older Jedi to the ground.  
  
"Allow us in, they will," Yoda assured, as he led the way slowly to the nearest entryway.  
  
"This is why I chose to work in the Temple, and not as a field Padawan," Elei muttered under her breath as the guards took notice of their approach and drew their weapons. "I'd prefer to actually live long enough to see my Knighthood."  
  
Releasing a "hmmph" in reply, Master Yoda otherwise ignored the Padawan as two of the guards approached.  
  
"The Senate building is closed," the older guardsman began before the other guard interrupted.  
  
"Sir, they're Jedi," he whispered, having taken note of Elei's attire.  
  
Pausing in the speech he had recited too many times to the multitudes of curious passerby and holonews reporters that wanted access to the disaster scene, the gray-haired Correllian studied the two figures before him. A curiously blank look overcame his suspicious expression, as he turned to his fellow guardsman and spoke. "We should allow them into the Senate Building. They have important business inside."  
  
"Alecyk, we have orders to arrest all Jedi!" the other guard exclaimed, his features set in a mask of incredulity. "We should." he continued, before a similarly vacant look crossed his face and he finished by repeating his partner's earlier suggestion. ". allow them into the Senate Building. They have important business inside."  
  
"Carry on," Alecyk ordered, motioning for the two Jedi to enter the complex. As Elei passed by the large Correllian, she risked a quick study of his empty expression. Shaking her head in amazement as she followed behind the astonishingly powerful Master, the Padawan sighed. \Perhaps I should have entered into the field after all. it's definitely more interesting than answering phone calls and scheduling appointments all day\  
  
After carefully entering her Council password, Master Bilaba stepped to one side of the doorway and allowed Bant to enter before her. Once both women had entered the laboratory, Depa resealed the door and turned to face the Healer. "Now that I have violated several mandates of the Council just in allowing you in here, would you like to explain to me what exactly is going on?"  
  
"There really isn't time." Bant began, before the expression on the Master's face convinced her that she needed to find the time to explain. Sighing, and vowing to make her account as short as possible, the Healer spoke: "I was worried about Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker, so I decided to check in on their mission to make sure that everything was all right. I asked Knight N'erak to assist me, and together we uncovered information that led us to the discovery that Master Dooku left the Order having already become a servant to the Darkside."  
  
Pausing to judge whether Depa was willing to accept the abridged version of events so far, Bant was surprised to see a slight gleam in the Master's eye, as well as a cocked eyebrow, which together led her to believe that the Councilor understood completely what she was leaving out of her explanation. Offering a slight smile at Depa's understanding, the Healer continued. "After having discovered Dooku's connection to the Darkside, we were able to recover personal files of his that offered insight into some of the activities he has been involved in over the course of the past few years, as well as proof that he was involved with the Sith. Master Windu was made aware of that information, as well as some other pertinent information regarding Master Kenobi. Master Windu planned on speaking to Obi-Wan, but the disaster at the Senate occurred, and he has been unable to make contact as of yet."  
  
  
  
"And what does this have to do with the Council Laboratory, or this item you supposedly need to retrieve from here?" Depa asked, after it was apparent that Bant had finished her account.  
  
"Well, some of the information we recovered needed to be compared to other data and analyzed, so Master Windu made this lab available for our use. The information we uncovered was highly sensitive, and he felt it was best to keep it secured within the lab," the Mon Calamarian offered, hoping that the Master would accept her brief outline of the major events of the past few days. Otherwise, Bant didn't know how she was going to be able to get what she needed and get to the Senate in time. What she needed to be 'in time' for, she wasn't certain of, but the Force warned her that something pivotal was about to happen, and that she needed to be prepared.  
  
"And it is this information that you need to remove from the lab?" the Councilor questioned, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Yes," Bant answered simply, meeting Depa's appraising gaze with her own.  
  
As Master Bilaba closed her eyes, reaching out to the Force for guidance, the Healer found herself holding her breath, hoping that Depa would agree to help. When the warm brown eyes finally flickered open once more, Bant was overjoyed to see the look of acceptance within them.  
  
"Well, Healer Bant, it appears that whatever you are planning on, the Force wills it," Depa sighed. "Although I am certain that the rest of the Council would not agree with my decision in this matter, I feel that I have no choice but to follow the direction of the Force."  
  
"Thank you Master Bilaba!" Bant exclaimed as she turned from the Councilor and made her way over to one of the lab tables flanking the outside edge of the room. Retrieving a small bundle from the table, the Healer wrapped it carefully before placing it inside the inner pockets of her robe.  
  
"Is that all you need?" the Councilor questioned, eyeing the small bulge that was just barely visible under the pale blue robes.  
  
"Yes, and thank you again," the Healer responded, as she followed Depa back out of the doorway, watching as the Master sealed it again behind them.  
  
"Very well then, I suggest we get it to the Senate immediately." At Bant's surprised expression, Depa laughed softly. "Healer Bant, you didn't honestly think I would allow you to remove something from the laboratory without assuring myself of its final destination?"  
  
"I. I guess not," Bant stuttered. "But I am not sure that this is a mission that the Council would approve of," she finished honestly, uncertain about leading the unknowing Councilor into a situation she knew would be fraught with danger.  
  
Surprising the Healer yet again as she merely winked in response, Depa smiled at Bant's expression before explaining. "It's a lesson I learned quite well from the seemingly endless Council sessions with Master Qui-Gon Jinn: 'what the Council doesn't know, can't hurt them.'"  
  
*********************************************  
  
"You're dead!" Anakin exclaimed, watching warily as the dark-haired woman slowly approached where he lay on the bed.  
  
"Yes, I am," Ellana laughed, "but I discovered I still had work to do, and I just hate to leave things unfinished."  
  
"Wh-What?" the Padawan asked, his confused gaze skimming the room, hesitating briefly on the comforting image of his mother, before returning to study the former Sith.  
  
"Anakin, you did me a great service in allowing me to not only see your life, but also to review my own life through your eyes," Ellana said softly as she took his hand and sat on the edge of his bed. "I realized that a lot of what I held to be truth was nothing but a lie, and that I had inadvertently caused a good man a lot of pain in his life."  
  
Sighing and averting her gaze from the intuitive blue eyes that studied her, Ellana ran a hand through her hair. "I was led to believe that your Master was an evil man, and that he had killed both my brother and my. friend out of spite. I had no way of knowing or understanding that the real evil resided solely in my "guardian," and I didn't realize until almost too late all of the damage I had caused."  
  
"What do you mean 'you didn't know'?" Anakin questioned incredulously. "You had to know what you were doing when you did those horrible things to my Master, or when you attacked the two of us!"  
  
"Anakin, I thought what I was doing was the right thing. I thought that my Master was a great man, and that he was going to do such incredible things for the galaxy." Leaning forward and clenching the Padawan's hand tighter as her anguished gaze met his own, the former Sith continued. "I couldn't see that everything he was doing was for himself, and to increase his own power. He cared nothing for anyone else. even me."  
  
A shuddering sigh escaped her lips, as Anakin remained silent and allowed her to regain her composure. "He was like a father to me, and yet nothing mattered to him except power. He is a master manipulator, and he is a dangerous and deadly opponent. I was with him for well over a decade and I never knew just what a horrible and hideous person he really was until I was able to see my own life through you, Anakin."  
  
"I still don't understand," the Padawan said, freeing his hand from her tight grasp. "Where am I? Why are you here? Why is my mother here? And where is my Master?"  
  
"Anakin, if it wasn't for you, I would never have gotten to experience the true beauty of the Force," Ellana stated earnestly, as she once again grasped both of the young boy's hands. "I never would have known anything but the darkness that made up my life, if it weren't for you. You allowed me to see through the shadow that had consumed my entire reality, and your 'goodness' saved me from myself. No one else has ever done anything like that for me before, and I wanted to repay you."  
  
"So you brought me to Tatooine?" Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow in an unconscious imitation of his Master.  
  
"Actually Anakin, you brought yourself to Tatooine, I only provided the means for us to communicate," Ellana answered, releasing one of his hands as she used her own to gesture to Shmi. "Your mother and this room are solely the creation of your own mind, much like the field where you met your Master and Master Jinn was merely a product of Kenobi's mind."  
  
"How do you know about that?" the young Jedi growled, refusing to break eye contact with the former Sith, though all he wanted was to study the vision of his Mother that he had been certain was real.  
  
Laughing gently, Ellana's eyes lit up with amusement. "You have not been a Jedi for long, young Anakin, yet you must certainly have learned that nothing is impossible with the Force." Ignoring the disgruntled expression on the young man's face, Ellana continued. "The Force is a very powerful ally, and lately, its power has grown exponentially for those who know how to harness it. This is a dangerous time for you and your Master, as well as the entire Universe, and you need all of the help you can get."  
  
"And I am just supposed to trust you?"  
  
"That is your decision to make," the dark-haired woman stated, as she released Anakin's hands and stood up from where she had sat at the edge of the bed. "I can understand why you would choose not to trust me, but all I ask is that you listen to me. You have a very important task before you, and the fate of the galaxy rests in your hands. Your Master is about to make a critical decision that could forever shroud the Universe in a permanent darkness. He needs you, Anakin, and you need to be there for him."  
  
Paling even further as Ellana's words registered, the Padawan brought a shaky hand up unconsciously and began to twist and twine his braid through his fingers. "How am I to know what to do? What am I supposed to do?"  
  
Smiling gently as she rescued the braid from Anakin's tight grasp, Ellana smoothed the strands of hair before laying it softly down on his shoulder. "When the time comes, you will know what to do. I cannot tell you what to do, as I do not know, but I trust that if you follow what your heart and the Force tells you, you can not go wrong." Laying the flat of her palm against the Padawan's forehead, Ellana closed her eyes briefly as she called upon the power of the Force. When her eyes reopened, they focused intently on Anakin's inquisitive gaze. "Awaken Anakin, and remember what I have told you. The Force is a great and powerful ally, but even it cannot always guide your decisions. Listen to your heart, and trust in what it tells you."  
  
Motioning for Shmi to take her place at Anakin's bedside, Ellana than bent down and brushed a light kiss against the Padawan's flushed forehead. "Thank you Anakin Skywalker," she whispered, as her image flickered and then faded from the room.  
  
"Mom?" Anakin questioned, turning his head so that he could see where his Mother stood beside him. He was startled to find that she was glowing with an ethereal light as she regarded him warmly.  
  
Touching her son's check almost reverently, Shmi spoke. "Follow your heart Ani, and know that I will always be with you should you ever need me." As she finished speaking, the light that surrounded her seemed to engulf her form, blazing throughout the room in its sheer radiance. As the light grew too intense, forcing Anakin to shut his eyes against its brilliance, the Padawan felt a light ghost of lips gently pressed to his forehead before his world went black.  
  
After almost an hour had passed with no sign of either Master Bilaba or Master Yoda returning, the Council members agreed to dismiss the session. Each of the remaining nine Masters had other urgent business to attend to throughout the Temple in the wake of the attack, and there was too much to be done for such highly skilled Jedi to simply sit and wait. As the other Councilors filed out of the Chambers, Adi Gallia activated her comm. link and waited for it to connect to Depa. She was worried about her friend, and knew that despite the tragedy of the day, the loss of a Padawan was still a great burden to bear.  
  
When the signal failed to go through, and her subsequent attempt to reach Healer Bant also failed, Adi rose from her Council chair and decided to seek out her friend in person. Taking the center spire lift to the Healer's ward, the Master was unprepared for the waves of pain and desolation that washed over her as she crossed into the shielded section of the Temple. Despite her knowledge of the Senate attack, she had not realized how many had been severely injured. Allowing her gaze to travel over the halls filled with stretchers and hoverchairs, the Master had to fight to keep her expression serene. \Is the Council really so far removed from the rest of the Order, and the rest of the galaxy, to not have known just how many were suffering only a few floors below us?\  
  
Shaken from her astonished perusal by the approach of one of the Healer Apprentices, Master Gallia had to work to keep her tone level. "Have all of the patients been seen to?"  
  
"We have treated as many as we can, but there is still a long wait for the Bacta tanks. There simply aren't enough to treat any but the most severe of cases," the young man answered sadly. "Luckily, though, we haven't had any casualties among the wounded brought here."  
  
"You all have done a commendable job," Adi declared. "Be assured that you have the gratitude of the Council for your diligent service here today."  
  
Blushing slightly, despite his attempt to keep his Jedi composure, the apprentice gave a slight smile. "Actually, Master, if it's all the same to you, I'd rather just have the thanks of the people I've helped. I think that's what matters most."  
  
Smiling gently, Master Gallia nodded. "I am sure that you have their eternal gratitude as well young Padawan."  
  
"Is there something I can help you with Master?" the young man questioned.  
  
Eyeing the stack of datapads the apprentice carried, Adi sighed. "I can see that you are quite busy, and I do not wish to take you from your patients. If you could merely point me to where I might find Master Bant, I'd appreciate it."  
  
"Actually, I haven't seen Healer Bant since she left to find Master Ravenna. Since she hasn't returned here, I guess she's still looking."  
  
"Ahh, well, thank you for your assistance," Adi said. "I'll leave you to your work, but once again I must say thank you for your diligence in the face of such tragedy. You will make a great Healer someday."  
  
"Thank you Master," the young man replied, blushing yet again. As she turned to exit the Healing ward, the apprentice called out to her. "Actually, Master Gallia, I think you might find Healer Bant in the morgue. I know that's where she and Master Ravenna were earlier today, and since they aren't here, I'd guess that's where they've gone."  
  
Nodding her thanks again, Adi changed directions to visit the morgue. As she walked she mulled over the Padawan's statement. \Why would two of the best Healers be in the morgue when there are so many injured? And why would Depa be with them?\ As she entered her code into the archway sealing the morgue off from the rest of the Healer's ward, Master Gallia was surprised when her Council code was rejected. Even with the Temple locked down, she knew that her code should allow her access to all portions of the campus.  
  
Entering the pass code once more, to be sure she hadn't made an error, the Master was again greeted with the flashing red light of a denied access. \This can't be right.\ Bending down to study the access pad more closely, Adi discovered that the wiring system had been tampered with, preventing anyone from accessing the morgue. Her suspicions confirmed, Adi withdrew her lightsaber, and switching it to a higher setting, she began to cut through the heavy metal doorway.  
  
*********************************************  
  
As she ran through the hallways of the Senate, Serrenia worked to keep her presence concealed from the wandering patrols of guards. She knew that it was unlikely that any would discover her presence, but she did not want to risk having to face down the armed guardsmen. While her levitation skills may have been equal to those of a senior Padawan, her lightsaber ability was still lacking. As she sensed a large gathering of guards motionless ahead of her, the Padawan slowed her pace and reached out with her senses to determine if there was another clear path to where she could sense the other Jedi.  
  
As her mind wandered over the halls of the complex, looking for a cleared path, the rest of her senses stayed attuned to the area surrounding her current position. Though she felt she was relatively safe, she did not want to risk being discovered. Just as she found another route, the sound of someone approaching brought her mind fully back to her present situation. Huddling behind some debris, she worked to make herself as small and innocuous as possible. When the sound of the footsteps stopped just beside her, she held her breath, becoming as silent as possible.  
  
"Why do you suppose he just doesn't kill them now?" a husky voice asked, coming from a position just to the right of the concealed Padawan.  
  
"Probably because he wants to make a big show of it. You know how politicians are, the more they are in the limelight the better," another voice joked. The smell of something burning wafted toward Serrenia as one of the guards began to smoke.  
  
"Yeah, but don't you think that there some people are gonna have a problem with him killing off the Jedi?" the first voice questioned again.  
  
Serrenia held back a gasp as the debris just in front of her shifted violently as the second guard slammed the first man into it. "Are you beginning to question your allegiances, Sergei?" the second voice hissed, all traces of humor gone.  
  
"No, no," Sergei pleaded. "I was just wondering why we had to wait to kill them is all."  
  
"Ahh, can't wait to get your chance at one of 'em, eh? Don't worry, by the time he's done, we'll all have gotten the opportunity to kill plenty of them Jedi." Releasing his hold, the other guard stepped back away from the debris pile once more. "And you better extinguish that before the Captain gets a whiff of it. You know what he'll do if he finds you smoking."  
  
"Yeah, and that's definitely something I'd like to avoid!" Sergei joked, the unevenness of his voice the only indication that he was still disturbed by the interaction with the other guard. "We'd better get back," he suggested, as he flicked the still burning stick into the wreckage.  
  
The other guard made some reply, but the two voices had moved away and Serrenia was unable to hear what he had said. Taking a deep breath and immediately choking on the smoke, the Padawan frantically worked to clear the toxins from her system. Once her system was again clear, she heaved a disgusted sigh and stomped down on the burning remains, obliterating the stick with the heel of her boot.  
  
Once the air had cleared enough, she took another deep breath and began to plan. Reaching out again with her senses, she immediately discovered the Force-null field that she had failed to recognize the first time. \The guards must be holding several of the Jedi in there\ she surmised as she reached out to the bond she shared with her Master to relay the information. As she focused her mental energy on connecting to Carlasan, she was frightened to discover that the field was blocking her bond. With only six months as Master and Padawan, the bond was not strong enough to reach through such interference.  
  
"Well, I guess it's up to me then," Serrenia whispered, trying to assure herself with a bravado she definitely did not feel. Rising to her feet and stepping out of the shadowed recess, the young Jedi prepared for her first and only attempt at a rescue mission.  
  
As the superheated circle of metal fell away from the damaged doorway, Adi found herself almost immediately using her 'saber to deflect blaster shots. Though she was uncertain as to who was in the morgue, it was more than apparent that they did not wish to be identified. Realizing that the situation was a standoff, as she was unable to deflect any of the bolts back to the shooter, Master Gallia decided on another tactic. Uttering a short cry and immediately deactivating her lightsaber, Adi stepped back from the smoking circle in the door, crouching down so that she could not be seen.  
  
Several moments passed in silence before her enhanced vision picked up movement just beyond the doorway. Waiting until she was certain that the other was far enough away from any sort of cover, Adi swung into action. Leaping to her feet, she dove through the opening in the door, tackling the startled figure within. Activating her lightsaber, more as a threat than anything else, she paused to take in the appearance of the young man she was sprawled upon. Realizing immediately that he was unarmed, she determined that they were not alone in the room.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she questioned, rising to her feet and pulling the young boy up with her. Positioning him so that he stood between her and where the shooter would most likely be, she awaited his answer.  
  
When the surly boy made no response, she spoke again. "Tell your friend to come out here and drop his weapon. I won't hurt either of you as long as he comes forward now."  
  
"You can't hurt me even if you wanted to," the black-haired boy sneered. "You're a Jedi, and you ain't allowed to."  
  
"Oh really?" Adi asked, raising one perfectly styled eyebrow.  
  
"Um, yeah," the boy responded, though his voice was much less sure. Twisting in her grip as he tried to free himself, the young man suddenly halted as a voice spoke from the dusky interior of the room.  
  
"Release him and I won't kill you," a gruff voice called, the speaker pitching the tone so that the direction the voice came from couldn't be ascertained.  
  
"You have violated the security of the Jedi Temple, broken into a secured room and threatened the life of a Jedi Master, why exactly do you think I would just allow you to leave?" she questioned, reaching out to the Force to try to sense the position of the other man.  
  
"Perhaps because of this." As the man finished speaking, Adi's attention was drawn to a flashing light on the doorframe just behind her. Focusing her senses on it, she recognized it almost immediately as a thermal detonator. Realizing that she would not have time to deactivate it, she instead focused her attention on creating a shield around it. Knowing that if she failed to shield the explosion, all of the Healers and patients in the ward could be killed, Adi allowed the young boy to escape her grip and join the older man on the other side of the room. The small explosion that rocked the room as they created another exit almost escaped her notice as she worked frantically to protect all of the innocents in the rooms just outside.  
  
Just as she sealed the final Force layer, the detonator activated, tossing her across the darkened room with the force of its explosion.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Once Serrenia had left, Carlasan waited until the guards were well away before leading the Senator out of the small alcove. Pausing to make certain that none of the patrols were within hearing range, the Master than spoke. "We need to find a way out of the Senate complex before the guards succeed in sealing all of the exits off."  
  
"We could go through the lower levels," Padmé suggested, after pausing to consider all of the options.  
  
"How would we get there?" Carlasan asked, surprised that the Senator even knew of the concealed passageways. Although each of the Jedi who had achieved the status of Diplomat Knight knew of the emergency exits connecting the Senate Complex to the other main buildings of Coruscant, very few had bothered to ascertain the exact locations of them.  
  
"I only know of one that connects this building to the Jedi Temple," the Senator explained, "and it is located in the main chambers."  
  
"Is there any way to get to it without being seen by the Senators in session right now?" Carlasan questioned.  
  
"Couldn't you just conceal us again?" Padmé inquired, frowning when the Master shook her head. "Well, I suppose we could try to evacuate the chambers somehow, but considering that the Senate is meeting regardless of the recent explosion, I doubt that there is much we could do that would scare them out."  
  
"And I'd rather not attempt any kind of manipulation or concealment with suspicions as high as they are right now. It is one thing to hide us where we aren't expected, it is another thing entirely to try to sneak past alert guardsmen," the Master sighed.  
  
"Well, if we can't leave the complex, than perhaps now would be a good time for me to go before the Senate and show that I am alive and well?" Senator Amidala asked. "I understand why you felt it was important to get me to the Jedi Temple, but as that is no longer feasible, perhaps we should attempt my suggestion?"  
  
"If something were to happen to you, Senator, there would be nothing to prevent this miscarriage of justice against the Jedi Order from continuing," Carlasan stated.  
  
Before Padmé could respond, another voice spoke. "Then make sure nothing happens to her we must."  
  
Although startled, Carlasan quickly realized there was only one individual that could have approached a Jedi Master without notice. Turning to face the unexpected speaker, the Twi'lek Knight sketched a bow. "Master Yoda, I am grateful to see you here."  
  
"Leave the Complex we cannot, but protect the Senator we must," Yoda declared. "Assist the other Jedi, we should also."  
  
"The other Jedi?" Carlasan inquired. "I sent my Padawan to find them, and to convince them to help Master Kenobi."  
  
"Obi-Wan is here?" Yoda questioned, his eyes widening in dismay.  
  
"Yes, he and Anakin are both here. Anakin was injured while assisting the Senator, and Obi-Wan and he were separated. My Padawan and I met up with them, but Obi-Wan was soon forced to leave with one of the Senate patrols that had discovered Anakin," the younger Jedi tried to explain as succinctly as possible, as the expression on the wizened Master's face changed from dismayed to what she would have described as "frightened" had it been anyone but Master Yoda.  
  
Signaling to the young Padawan beside him, Yoda was immediately lifted onto the solid young female's shoulders. "Hurry we must," he ordered, once he was situated securely. "Decided today the fate of the Order will be, and with it, the fate of the entire Galaxy."  
  
As his eyes flickered open, the first thing Anakin registered was the dim lighting. Rather than illuminating, the light seemed to merely cast ominous looking shadows over the small room. Straining to locate the source of the ineffective illumination, the Padawan was able to turn his head just far enough to take in the gathering of guards who watched over him. Realizing that they were as of yet unaware of his return to consciousness, Anakin decided it was in his best interests to keep them from finding out he was awake.  
  
Moving slowly, he brought his hand up to his side, carefully feeling along his belt for where he knew his lightsaber lay. Failing to feel the familiar hilt, he risked lifting his head enough to visually confirm that he was unarmed. Dropping his head back to the soft material of the stretcher that supported him, Anakin had to bite back a groan as the quick movement caused a wave of pain to flash through his torso. \Apparently I'm still injured.\ the Padawan realized as the agony receded only minimally, leaving him in a great deal of pain.  
  
Closing his eyes, he reached to the Force for assistance in healing his wounds. As the flow of energy entered his body, Anakin was nearly overwhelmed by the awesome power he was channeling. Even though he knew he was 'the Chosen One,' the young Padawan had never before experienced such a rush of pure energy. As the Force raged through his system, instantly healing wounds that would normally have taken several hours in a bacta tank in conjunction with several days in a deep healing meditation to even begin to heal, Anakin unconsciously reached for his Master. He had never experienced such raw power before, and his automatic reaction was to access the training bond for Obi-Wan's steadying presence. When his questing probe, enhanced by the powerful Force connection, rebounded painfully off of the tattered remains of the training bond, Anakin was forcefully reminded that he no longer shared a connection to his Master.  
  
Fighting off the gripping claws of unconsciousness as the pain of the severed training bond reverberated with the energy of the Force, the Padawan reached desperately for an anchor in the maelstrom of agony that his mind had become. Just as he reached the end of his limits, Anakin felt another mind reaching for his through a previously unknown and unfinished bond. Clinging frantically to the only solace, the Padawan greedily accepted the offered assistance, forging a powerful bond with his unidentified benefactor.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Though he wanted nothing more than to start immediately in the training of his newly acquired apprentice, Sidious knew that Palpatine was needed elsewhere. The Republic was on the brink of a great precipice, and the Chancellor was needed to assure that everything went according to plan. Regretting that he would need to leave his prize unattended, Sidious knew that the demands of the future must be met first, before he could enjoy the succor of success.  
  
Sighing regretfully, Sidious increased the chains of Darkside energy that held the Knight bound in place before donning his cloak and moving to exit his private office. Throwing one last look over his shoulder at the frozen Knight, Sidious stepped through the doorway, resealing it with a powerful Force seal. Lowering the hood of his cowl so that it lay gracefully along the collar of his cloak, the Sith Lord Sidious smoothed the invisible wrinkles of his costume and became Chancellor Palpatine.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Chancellor Palpatine has managed to benefit quite suspiciously from the Naboo affair," N'erak commented, as he and Master Windu stood discussing the accusations Padawan Nashiron had leveled against the Supreme Chancellor.  
  
"And he has managed to gain considerable power from several of the more fractious groups of the Senate," Mace agreed, watching as Nashiron returned to the elder Master he had been assisting before approaching the Councilor and Knight N'erak.  
  
"Do you suppose he is actually the Sith, and has succeeded in fooling us all of this time?" the Knight asked, raising the same question that was plaguing Master Windu.  
  
"Although I would like to say that it is impossible for such evil to have hidden in so public a place, I cannot make such a statement," Mace sighed. "The Darkside is a potent enemy and it is quite powerful in the hands of those who are trained in its use. The Sith have managed to keep their continued existence hidden from the Jedi for thousands of years, is it really any more incredible to believe that they have managed to "hide" right out in the open?"  
  
"No, it's not," N'erak agreed. "And if we are operating under the assumption that Palpatine is the Sith, it is that much more imperative that we escape this field and notify the Temple and the Senate."  
  
"Which brings us back to the problem of how exactly to do that with guards waiting right outside," Master Windu said.  
  
"Well, I shouldn't have a problem breaking the code on the door with the datapad," N'erak stated, as he drew the device out of the pocket of his cloak. "If it was able to break through the lock-out codes on Dooku's lab, it shouldn't have any difficulties with this system."  
  
"So all we need is some sort of distraction to get the majority of the guards to leave so that you can access the door panel without their notice," Mace surmised. "But how are we going to create a distraction when we cannot even access the Force?"  
  
Grinning wildly, the Knight simply depressed one of the keys on the datapad. As the concussive blast of several small explosions rocked the detention center, Master Windu merely leveled an unfathomable gaze on his younger counterpart, silently demanding an explanation. As his grin grew even larger, N'erak patted the Councilor on the shoulder. "The Council never bothered to ask just how it was that my Master and I always succeeded on those "classified missions" you sent us on. and we never really felt pressed to explain."  
  
Stepping out from under the hand N'erak had placed on him, Master Windu moved toward the doorway without further comment. Several moments passed in silence as he watched the younger Jedi work to override the door code before Mace spoke. "Remind me, if we should ever allow you to have a Padawan, that I'll need to keep close track of what exactly it is that you are teaching him."  
  
"Afraid that I might pass on some of my less than official skills?" N'erak asked, not even glancing up from where he was crouched in front of the doorpad.  
  
"Not exactly," Mace commented, waiting for the Knight to look up before continuing. "Actually I was more interested in what other skills you might have that would be beneficial to the rest of the Order." Laughing softly at the startled expression that crossed N'erak's face, Master Windu squatted down beside the younger Jedi. "It appears that you have much to teach the rest of us, Knight N'erak," Mace clarified, before sobering and concluding his explanation. "And unfortunately it looks like skills such as yours may become more and more necessary in the future."  
  
"Da, I don't understand," Boba complained softly as he followed his father through the strangely still halls of the Jedi Temple. With the Temple under a full lockdown, it was easy for the well-trained assassin and his son to move unnoticed through the pristine hallways. "If we were sent here to take care of some Jedi, why did you plant explosives in the morgue?"  
  
"Son, you'll learn that in our line of work it pays to know everything about the situations you are going into," Jango answered, slowing his swift strides so that his shorter son could catch up to him. "And once you know everything about the situation, it is even better to take steps to go above and beyond what it is your employer has asked of you."  
  
"Why?" Boba questioned, displaying the insatiable curiosity that made him such an apt learner.  
  
"Because son, the more indispensable you are," Jango replied with a slight smile, "the less likely it is that your employer will hire someone to take care of you."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Depa and Bant were almost to the outside doors of the Temple when the Councilor came to an abrupt halt. "What's wrong?" Bant asked as she took in the distressed appearance of her companion.  
  
"I'm not sure," Depa admitted, reaching out to the Force to try to gain a better understanding of the unease she was feeling. "It feels almost as if someone is in trouble, but I can't sense anything through the Force."  
  
"Are you sure it isn't just some of the turmoil from the Senate explosion that you are sensing?" The Mon Calamarian questioned, immediately assuming her role as a Healer as she analyzed Depa's statement.  
  
"That's probably all that it is," the Councilor agreed, after again failing to sense anything amiss within the Force. "But just in case, I'd like to try to contact the Council to make sure that nothing has happened."  
  
"Master Bilaba, I don't have an explanation for it, but I need to get to the Senate complex immediately," Bant argued. "Perhaps I can go on ahead of you and you can meet me there?"  
  
"No, we are not separating," Depa declared, "but I need to be certain that nothing has happened. Experience has taught me that ignoring my intuition is never a good thing."  
  
"Can't you just contact Master Gallia on the way to the Senate?" the Healer tried again. "I know it isn't my place to dictate to you, but the Force is urging me to hurry, and I have learned that it is never a good thing to ignore it."  
  
"Very well," Depa agreed, removing her comm. link from her utility belt and activating it. "But if I can't reach Adi we are going to go back to the Council chambers."  
  
Nodding in agreement, the Mon Calamarian stood by silently as the Councilor attempted to reach her fellow Master. When no response was forthcoming, although it was apparent that Adi's link was on, Depa frowned. Readjusting the signal on her link, she tried to make a connection to the main comm. unit in the Council Chambers. When no one answered there either, the Councilor shared a concerned glance with the Healer.  
  
"Where could." Bant began before being cut off by a chirp from her comm. link. "Bant here," she said as she activated the unit.  
  
"Master Bant, we need you in the Healer's ward immediately!" the panicked voice of one of the apprentices came over the static-distorted line. "There's been an explosion in the morgue and several of the nearby Healers and patients were injured."  
  
"Were all of the other Healers injured?" Bant questioned, ignoring the surprised look Depa gave.  
  
"Um, no," the Padawan replied.  
  
"Are there enough Healers to take care of the problem without risking any further harm to any of the injured?" the Mon Calamarian persisted.  
  
"I guess so, but my Master." the apprentice tried to answer, but Bant cut him off.  
  
"Then there is no pressing need for me to be there," she stated briskly. "I am needed at the Senate Complex, and will not be available to assist. Please inform your Master of that," she finished before cutting the link. After attaching the comm. unit back to her belt, she once again made eye contact with Master Bilaba. "I guess that explains where the Council is, and why you were feeling such unease."  
  
"With the Force shielding around the Healers ward, I'm surprised I felt anything at all," Depa commented, accepting the Healer's explanation and subsequent dismissal of her unease.  
  
"Yes, well if that's taken care of, perhaps we can continue on to the Senate," Bant said brusquely, once again moving towards the outside exit without waiting for confirmation from the Councilor.  
  
Sighing audibly at the Healer's audacity, but allowing a slight smile to slip past, Depa followed behind Bant. \Perhaps Ki-Adi Mundi's suggestion of adding a Healer to the ranks of the Council wasn't such a bad idea after all.\  
  
With a groan, Adi fought to lift her head despite the horrific pounding that wracked her with pain. Calling on the Force to ease the agony, she climbed unsteadily to her feet, taking several moments to regain her equilibrium before she attempted any other motion. Once she was relatively certain that she could keep her balance, and concentrate on any possible dangers, the Councilor began to assess the damage to the room.  
  
\Well I suppose it could have been much worse\ she concluded after taking in the devastation that had come in the wake of the explosion. The two laboratory tables had been pulled loose from their bracings and were thrown haphazardly against the far wall. The doorway where the detonator had been set had borne the brunt of the damage, but the Force shield had clearly prevented the majority of the destruction. Rubbing idly at her aching temples, Adi spun slowly, carefully searching the remains of the morgue for whatever it was that had led the assassin to it.  
  
As her gaze flickered over the wall of cold lockers, a frown crossed her features. Taking an unsteady step towards the relatively undamaged section of the room, she surveyed the row of five lockers. Starting with the one closest to her, and using only a twinge of Force to help overcome the slightly bent frames, she opened each of the lockers. It was only as she reached the last two that she hesitated. The first three had been empty, but she knew that at least two would not be. She knew that the bodies of Depa's Padawan and the strange young woman that had been found with him were being held at the Temple morgue.  
  
Taking a deep breath, and releasing it almost immediately as it only increased her dizziness; Adi swung the next locker open. Pulling on the metal tray within, she revealed the sheet-shrouded figure. Judging by the length of the body, Adi knew that she was looking at what physically remained of her best friend's Padawan. Steeling herself for what she knew would be a difficult sight to see, even for a seasoned Jedi Master, Adi lifted the sheet that covered the still form of the eight-year old.  
  
\How can one so young and so innocent be allowed to die?\ she questioned rhetorically as she studied the pale, youthful features that she had come to know well in the short time that Bilt had been Depa Bilaba's Padawan. \It hardly seems right.\ Turning her thoughts away from the digressive tract they had taken, Adi concentrated on the task at hand. Using the Force, she gently swept over the still figure, trying to take a reading of what had caused the young Padawan's death. She knew that the Healers had already made an attempt, but the Senate disaster had prevented them from completing a full study.  
  
Almost immediately, her senses detected the presence of the Darkside of the Force. Concentrating and drawing on the Force more and more she was finally able to ascertain that Bilt had been strangled by a judicious use of Darkside energy. As understanding flooded through the Councilor's mind, her attention was suddenly drawn to a shimmer of metal on the Padawan's utility belt. Stepping closer, and bending down to better see the item, Adi let out a gasp as she made the recognition. "So that's why they tried to destroy the morgue."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Serrenia was still finalizing her plan of attack when the hallway surrounding her suddenly shook violently. Reaching out with her senses, she could detect nothing amiss. Assuming it was only a case of the debris still settling, the young Padawan went back to her plotting. Finally deciding on a plan, she took a deep breath to steady herself and then began to walk purposefully up toward the detainment center doorway.  
  
Noticing immediately that the number of guards was substantially diminished, she felt a rush of relief. \At least now they only outnumber me by ten to one.\ Correctly guessing that the missing guards had been sent to investigate the cause of the minor tremor, Serrenia decided that her original plan would still work; and, in fact, might even be all the better for the fewer guardsmen she had to deal with.  
  
Drawing herself up to her full, unimposing height of just over four feet, Serrenia stepped out of the shadowed hallway and addressed the lead guard. "You are holding my fellow Jedi illegally, and I demand that you release them immediately," she ordered, surprised that there was but the slightest tremor in her voice.  
  
"Or what?" the large Trandoshan smirked, his fathomless amber eyes studying the petite young human.  
  
"Or I will have to let go," Serrenia stated calmly as she reached out with the Force, using it to hoist the large creature almost to the ceiling of the cavernous Senate structure. "And somehow I doubt you want me to do that."  
  
As his fellow guards drew their weapons on the young Jedi, the Trandoshan began to bellow from his position several stories in the air. "Don't shoot her you fools! She dies, and I die too!"  
  
Making eye contact with the guard she had identified as second in command, she merely stared at him challengingly. The Correllian hesitated briefly, flicking his gaze to the suspended form of his boss before giving the order to lower weapons. "I suggest you lower Lieutenant Danrate immediately," he declared. "If you put him down now, he might even decide to spare your life and just throw you in with the rest of the traitors."  
  
Releasing her hold on the Lieutenant and allowing him to freefall for several meters before she resumed her hold, Serrenia kept her gaze firmly locked on the Correllian, even as the sound of the Trandoshan's frightened yell echoed throughout the chamber. "I will not tell you again," she directed. "You will open the door and you will release my fellow Jedi."  
  
"I will not," the Correllian challenged, unwilling to face the wrath of the Chancellor or even the Vice-Chancellor should he carry out the young Jedi's demands. His determined expression took on a confused look as Serrenia suddenly smiled.  
  
"On second thought, I don't think I'm going to need you to open that door after all," she smirked, motioning with her free hand to a point just over the Correllian's shoulder. As he turned to look, all color drained from the swarthy man's face. 


	8. 8

NOTE: This chapter has had a few parts added. Please read before going on to next section when it gets posted. Thanks again!  
  
Removing the small device from Padawan Bilt's utility belt, Master Gallia attached it to her own. Recovering the small, still form with the sheet, Adi silently offered a prayer that the young Padawan was happy and well within the Force. Once she had completely recovered him, she slid the mortuary tray back in place and resealed the heavy locker door.  
  
Turning slowly, lest she become dizzy again, the Councilor carefully made her way to the new exit the assassin and his young friend had carved in the morgue wall. Stepping through the large hole and into the empty halls of the Temple beyond, Adi immediately made her way toward the nearest comm. station to contact Temple security and notify them of the intruders. Once she had delivered that message to the security center, she turned her attentions toward the device attached to her belt. Removing the small DAT disk from the recording device, she inserted it into the drive on the terminal beside the comm.  
  
The first several moments of the surveillance tape were nothing but the usual images of other Padawans and classrooms within the Jedi Temple. A few of the images would have made Adi laugh if the situation were not so serious. \Somehow I think that when Depa gave this to Bilt, she didn't intend for him to use it to take such 'candid' shots\ she thought as one of the images showed Depa in what had to be one of the early morning cycles of the Temple. The young Master held a cup of café and her usually pristine hairstyle was rather wild.  
  
Continuing to advance through the images, Master Gallia was somewhat surprised at some of the shots the young Padawan had managed to take of his unaware subjects. \Ahh, Depa, you'd have been so proud of Bilt. once you got over the urge to strangle him\ Adi had been with Depa and Bilt when the Master had given her Padawan the surveillance device. Urging him to gain experience in using it, Master Bilaba had explained that soon he might be accompanying her on missions where surveillance would be extremely important.  
  
"Now the question is, what exactly did Bilt manage to film that would warrant his death, and the attempt at destroying the morgue?" she wondered aloud as none of the images struck her as anything but innocent. Keeping her attention both on the DAT tape and on the surrounding area, lest the assassin return, Adi continued to forward through the images at a faster rate until she noticed that the pictures were of an area outside of the Jedi Temple.  
  
Slowing down the advance so that it played in real time, she watched silently as the young Padawan made his way through the downtown streets of Coruscant. The rainy weather made the film slightly blurry, but the closer images were quite clear. Recognizing none of the faces, and seeing nothing amiss, Adi reached to speed up the advance again. Just as she reached to press the button, a certain figure caught her eye. Leaning forward and studying the image closely, Master Gallia was almost certain that she was looking at the young woman that had been found dead alongside Bilt in the back alleyways of the Market.  
  
Studying the images carefully as the tape continued to play, Adi gasped in surprise as the third, very recognizable, figure appeared on the scene. After watching the rest of the file in a shocked silence, the Master once again turned to the comm. unit. Placing a call through to Master Bilaba's comm. link, she used the time it took for the call to transfer through to engage in a light meditation to control her raging emotions. When the familiar voice of Depa came through the unit's speakers, Adi was able to calmly ask the other Master to meet her in the Council Chambers immediately.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Although the strength pouring through the bond was minimal, it was enough to allow Anakin to regain control of his pain. Once the agony within his mind had dimmed to a manageable level, the young Padawan was again able to open his eyes and reassess his situation. Although the guards were still unaware of his return to consciousness, he was still too disadvantaged by his injuries to attempt to engage them. Carefully lifting his head, he scanned the room for any other possible exits that might allow him to slip away unnoticed. As his gaze fell on the ventilation ducts that ran along the floor of the storage room, Anakin smiled.  
  
Rolling slowly off of the hover-stretcher, and using the Force to aid in his silent descent to the floor, the young Padawan half-crawled, half- rolled over toward the small grate. Reaching into his boot, he removed the knife Obi-Wan had returned to him on Dooku's ship, using it to loosen the bolts holding the metal grating in place. Keeping a careful watch on his guards, Anakin was able to remove the grate and crawl into the small shaft without drawing notice. Once he was safely inside, he used both the Force and his own strength to maneuver the cover back into place and retighten the bolts.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, the young Padawan began to shimmy through the ventilation system, being careful not to further exacerbate his injuries. After he had gone a fair distance away from the room where he had been held, Anakin paused to take a short break. As he lay silently in the darkened shaft, he began to feel uneasy. Reaching out with his senses to detect the source of such an emotion, Anakin was surprised to find nothing in his vicinity that would engender his unease.  
  
Turning his attention to his own mental state, the Padawan finally found the cause of his disquiet. Deep within his own mind a bond thrummed steadily, much like the training bond he had shared with his Master. Attempting to trace the source of the new link, Anakin could not identify the person he had bonded to.  
  
In desperation, and not an insubstantial amount of fear, he tried to sever the unwanted bond. Although he knew that he was only a Padawan, and as such it was unlikely that he had the skill to cut such a link, Anakin relied on the belief that he was the Chosen One, and that nothing was beyond his ability. Directing all of the energy he could spare, he sawed furiously at the link. When the brightly shining bond did not even waver under his attempts, the young Padawan had to admit defeat. Deciding that he would simply have to let it go until he could find his Master, Anakin relegated the bond and the unease that accompanied it to the back of his mind, and concentrated on locating Obi-Wan's Force-signature.  
  
Detecting the familiar signature only a few hundred meters away, Anakin again began to slither and crawl through the narrow shaft toward the young man he had almost come to regard as a father.  
  
As soon as the Sith had left the Chancellor's office, Obi-Wan resumed his struggles against the bonds of Darkside energy. He had managed to free one hand when exhaustion overcame him. The moment he relaxed his struggle, the Darkside again surged, trapping him completely.  
  
\Okay, so it appears that I'm not getting out of here anytime soon\ he admitted as he hung limply from the invisible bindings. His head pounded with the exertion of calling so desperately on the Force and his entire body felt as if it had been submerged in a pit of clinging tar. Accepting that he was well and truly trapped, he relaxed completely; allowing the small quantity of Force energy he had managed to call on to dissipate.  
  
When the Lightside energy had drained from his body, Obi-Wan discovered that the bonds that held him did not seem to be as strong. Struggling again, this time using only his own physical strength, he found that he was still not powerful enough to get free. \So I can't rely on the Force, and I can't rely on myself.\ Closing his eyes in frustration, the Master fought down the desperation he could feel surging through him. His Padawan was injured and alone while a Sith ran loose through the Senate, and he was stuck playing statue in the Chancellor's office.  
  
As his mind reeled, a solution suddenly occurred to him. Drawing in as deep of a breath as the tight bonds would allow, he considered the option. It was not something he would ever have considered in his life, but he needed to get to Anakin, and he needed to make sure that Chancellor Palpatine was all right. After a vicious internal debate, he decided that any sacrifice was worth it if it meant saving Anakin.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Bant and I are on our way to the Senate building," Depa explained to Adi via her comm. link, ignoring the look that the Healer was giving her. "Is it something you need me to deal with right now, or can it wait until we get back?"  
  
At Master Gallia's response, Bant groaned audibly. "This is what I get for trying to work with a Council Member," she grumbled under her breath. Releasing her annoyance into the Force, she was surprised to find it urging her to accompany Master Bilaba to the meeting with Adi. Sighing, she turned to the Councilor just as Depa ended the link with Master Gallia.  
  
"I take it we are making a stop at the Council Chambers before going to the Senate?" the Healer asked.  
  
"Yes," Depa answered, expecting Bant to put up an argument. When the Mon Calamarian made no reply, and instead turned back toward the lifts, the Councilor raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were in a hurry to get to the Senate Complex?"  
  
"I am," Bant admitted, "but the Force is telling me that I should go with you to see Master Gallia first."  
  
"You do realize that if this is Council business you will have to wait outside?" Depa asked tactfully, as she followed the Healer into one of the lifts.  
  
"Excuse me, Master Bilaba, but I doubt that there is anything going on with Obi-Wan that I don't already know about," Bant declared. "And since the Force is telling me that I should be with you when you meet with Master Gallia, I would assume that whatever you are about to discuss involves him. As his Healer, I have a right to be there for anything you discuss."  
  
"Actually, Knight Bant, you do not," Master Bilaba stated, slipping into her more formal "Council voice." "If this meeting contains information that is not meant for those below the level of Councilor, than you will have to remain outside."  
  
"Even if the Force wills that I am there?" Bant asked incredulously.  
  
"The High Council often discusses information that is not meant for general knowledge," Depa replied obtusely.  
  
"And so the Council would act against the will of the Force," the Mon Calamarian deduced.  
  
"If it was for the good of the Order," the Councilor explained, "than yes."  
  
"That is not right!" Bant exclaimed. "The Jedi are supposed to follow the will of the Force, which should also be the will of the Council. Instead you are admitting that there is often a conflict between the two?"  
  
As they stepped out of the lift at the Council Chambers level, Depa paused and laid a gentle hand on the Healer's shoulder. "Sometimes the Council is stuck between acting on the will of the Force, and working for the best of the Republic. It is not an easy situation, nor is it a situation that should have ever been allowed to exist. Regardless, those of us on the Council do everything we can to follow where the Force leads, but sometimes it is simply not possible."  
  
Removing her hand and beginning to again walk toward the Chambers, the Councilor continued. "You may feel that it is the will of the Force that you attend this meeting, but if Master Gallia has information she does not feel comfortable discussing within your presence, you will have to leave. Following the will of the Force at all times is an admirable goal, but it is not attainable within the constructs of reality."  
  
Unable to come up with a response during the short walk to the Chamber doors, Bant merely followed Depa in silence, mulling over the Councilor's statement. \Is it possible that Council has really strayed so far from the will of the Force?\ she wondered, worried at the possible implications if it were true.  
  
With Master Windu acting as his backup, N'erak eased open the door of the Force-shielded room to reveal a sight he had not in his wildest thoughts ever expected to see. By the look of shock on Mace's face, N'erak could tell that the Council Member had not expected to see such a scene either.  
  
"Having a problem, are you, Padawan?" a familiar voice asked, coming a level above the floor much higher than the norm.  
  
"No, Master Yoda," the young girl smiled, her face oddly lit by the combination of light thrown from the three activated 'sabers. "I think that any problem I might have been having has now been resolved."  
  
"Then perhaps you should lower the good Lieutenant," another voice spoke, drawing Mace and N'erak's attention to the trio of Jedi from where they had been studying the Senate Guard who was suspended in midair by the young Padawan.  
  
"And perhaps you could explain just what exactly is going on," Mace added, stepping around N'erak and out of the detainment center. The Council Member watched silently as the slight female Padawan lowered the hovering Senate Guard to the ground.  
  
"Time to explain there is not," Master Yoda explained, deactivating his lightsaber and motioning for the Padawan who's shoulders he was perched upon to do the same. "Find Obi-Wan we must."  
  
"Obi-Wan is here?" N'erak asked, inadvertently echoing the elderly Master's earlier statement.  
  
"Yes, and he is in grave danger," Master Carlasan explained, as she stepped forward to lay a hand on her Padawan's shoulder. She had trusted that Serrenia would be safe, but it was still a relief to be able to assure herself of that completely.  
  
"Do we know where he is?" Mace questioned, accepting that explanations for the most recent events would have to come later.  
  
"We know that he was being taken to the Chancellor," Padmé said, speaking for the first time as she stepped out from where she had been standing behind Padawan Elei and Yoda. "We don't know that he got there, especially with the most recent set of explosions, but that is where we should probably start looking."  
  
Sharing a look with Knight N'erak, Master Windu chose not to reveal just who had caused the 'most recent explosions.' "Two of us will need to remain here to assist the injured still trapped in the room and to keep watch over the Senate Guards," Mace said instead. "And another one of us will also have to attend to the other injured Jedi in the other section."  
  
"If we lock the guards in the detainment center and move these Jedi to where the rest are, then only two of us will be needed," Carlasan suggested.  
  
"Very well," Master Yoda declared. Motioning to Carlasan, he continued. "Take Padawan Elei with you. To the Temple, move the injured if an opportunity you get."  
  
"What about my Padawan?" Carlasan asked, as she watched Master Yoda climb down from Elei's wide shoulders. "Wouldn't it be better for Serrenia to remain with me?"  
  
"Needed Serrenia will be," Yoda answered cryptically. "Take Elei and go."  
  
"Yes Master Yoda," the female Twi'lek acquiesced. Pausing to speak quietly with Serrenia, Carlasan then went to work herding the Senate guards into the small detainment center.  
  
"Find Obi-Wan now we must," Yoda directed, watching as Mace and N'erak reclaimed two lightsabers from the Lieutenant and Sergeant before Carlasan escorted them away. The Vice-Chancellor still had their own personal 'sabers, but they didn't have the time to seek out Amedda.  
  
"Can you sense where he is, Master Yoda?" N'erak questioned as he moved to his knees before the diminutive Master, offering to carry him.  
  
  
  
"Clouded the Senate Building is," Yoda replied, after pausing to seek out an answer from the Force. "Powerful is the Darkside here."  
  
"Yes, it is," Padmé spoke, surprising them all as she too dropped to her knees before Yoda. "And since the Senate is so dangerous of a place right now, perhaps it would be best if all of you were free to move as is necessary."  
  
"Senator?" N'erak inquired, confused as to what the young woman was talking about.  
  
"I am not a Jedi, nor will I ever be," Padmé explained. "I believe I am capable of defending myself, but I do not have nearly the skill of any of you. Since I cannot assist you in fighting the Darkside, and my political skills are unlikely to be needed, I'll just have to find another way to help out." Smiling slightly as she pocketed the blaster she had acquired from one of the guards, she motioned for Master Yoda to climb on her back.  
  
Reigning in his shocked expression before it could appear on his face, Master Windu nodded and spoke. "Well then, if we are all ready, I suggest we find Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker before time runs out. "  
  
When no one made any reply to the contrary, Mace turned and began to walk toward the lifts that would carry them up to the Office levels. After only the briefest of hesitations, the other three Jedi and the Senator from Naboo followed silently behind.  
  
Chancellor Palpatine was just entering the lift that would carry him from his private offices to the Senate Chambers when he was halted by a deferential voice calling out to him. Turning, the white-haired politician waited silently as the Vice-Chancellor caught up to him.  
  
"Chancellor, the Senate is convened and ready for you declaration," Amedda stated broadly.  
  
"And the Jedi?" Palpatine asked, his tone just dark enough to cause a slight shudder to travel through the Chagrian.  
  
"The ones that were in the Senate are being held in the detainment center and in another room in one of the side hallways," Amedda began, realizing he needed to offer an explanation for why the Jedi were not being held together when the Chancellor raised an eyebrow. "A few of them had managed to escape, and it seemed best to simply keep them in the room they had run to rather than to try to herd that large of a group back to the detainment center," he hurriedly explained.  
  
"And is this other room Force shielded as well?" Palpatine questioned, though it was clear he knew that it was not.  
  
"No, sir," the Vice-Chancellor replied, "but by separating the two groups it seemed it might be easier to control them. If one group felt that their actions might put the other group at risk, perhaps they would not be so quick to attempt escape again."  
  
"Very well," Palpatine sighed, "but for your sake, Vice-Chancellor, I hope that you are correct."  
  
Swallowing audibly at the vehemence in the Supreme Chancellor's dark eyes, Mas Amedda nodded dumbly, following docilely behind as Palpatine entered the lift.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Entering the Council Chambers, Bant's attention was immediately drawn to the active display of the embedded wall monitor. Though she had stood before the Council many times, she had never before had a chance to see the impressive equipment display in use.  
  
"Master Bilaba, Healer Bant," Adi greeted from where she stood to one side of the display.  
  
"Master Gallia," Bant answered with a slight bow of her head, watching as the two Councilors seemed to share a silent communication. A few moments passed, before Adi nodded, apparently backing down from whatever argument they had been having. It never failed to impress Bant when she saw the Council Members carry on discussions telepathically. Though she had shared a training link with her own Master, she could not imagine what it must be like to have eleven different interconnected bonds available all at the same time.  
  
"I found something that I think you need to see," Adi stated, switching back to verbal communication to include the Mon Calamarian Healer. "I'd like to hold off on the explanation as to where I found it until you have viewed it impartially."  
  
"All right," Depa agreed, motioning for Bant to join her where they were both able to see the monitor clearly.  
  
The holo-vid clip began, and Depa and Bant exchanged a confused look as several moments passed showing nothing but the familiar streets of the Coruscant marketplace. The scenery changed briefly to the inside of a shop, and the three women watched as the unidentified holo-filmer picked out several items for purchase.  
  
"Bilt." Depa whispered as she recognized the small hand holding out the credit chip to the merchant. Although she had only been his Master for a short time, Depa had spent many hours teaching the young boy how to properly hold his 'saber, adjusting his small hands on the unfamiliar hilt.  
  
Laying a hand on the young Master's shoulder, Adi silently consoled her friend, knowing that the images in the video would only get worse. For her part, Bant was too stunned to speak or act as she realized that she was watching the last moments of the young Padawan's life.  
  
The Council room filled with a tense and heavy silence as they viewed the sudden appearance and death of the unknown woman who had been found alongside Bilt's body. The silence was broken, however, as the dark cloaked figure, which had so rapidly dispatched of the unidentified woman, turned to face the hidden camera.  
  
"That's Chancellor Palpatine!" Depa managed to squeak out, just before the holo-vid ended in an ominous crackle.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Anakin almost sighed with relief as his Force probe returned to him, notifying him that his Master was alone in the chamber just ahead. \Now we can finally get back to the Temple!\ Anakin cheered internally. Though he was worried about Padmé, he knew that his Master would not have left her alone unless she was safe. \Of course, he did leave me alone and in the hands of the guards.\  
  
Pausing in his approach toward where he could sense his Master, Anakin stopped to consider. \Why would my Master have left me alone when I was injured so badly? And why didn't he try to heal me? I know that he isn't the best at healing, but why didn't he even try?\  
  
Chewing on his lower lip as he pondered his Master's actions, Anakin ignored the slight trembling in the Force. Normally such unrest would have come to his attention immediately, but with all that had happened in the past few hours and with his still painful injuries, the young Padawan simply disregarded the urgent whisperings shuddering through his mind.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Keeping as firm of a hold on his connection to the Lightside of the Force as he could, Obi-Wan began to slowly draw on the Darksided energy that fed his bonds. The Dark energy burned as it entered his mind and body; clashing at every opportunity with its lighter counterpart. Shudders ran up and down the tormented Knight's form as he gritted his teeth to keep from screaming in agony.  
  
\Please, please just let this work\ he pleaded, unsure as to who or what exactly he was pleading with. He could not expect the Force to aid him in his treacherous endeavor, even though he had served it faithfully all of his life until this point. He had abandoned his connection to the Force, and to the Jedi Order, the instant he began to call on the Darkside. The question remained as to whether or not the Lightside of the Force would choose to abandon him in turn.  
  
Unable to hold back on the pain any longer, Obi-Wan began to sob in great shuddering breaths as he felt the dark, sinuous tendrils of the Darkside imposing themselves within his mind and body. The Lightside energy fought to retain its own grip on the beleaguered spirit, causing as much damage to the Knight in its attempted benevolence as the Darkside caused in its destructive takeover.  
  
Sinking to his knees as the Darkside bonds finally released, but unable to do anything more than curl into a fetal ball, Obi-Wan Kenobi shuddered in agony as the two entities waged their ages-old battle throughout his very soul.  
  
As the door closed, sealing Lieutenant Danrate and his guards within the detention center they had previously been guarding, the Trandoshan let out an enraged bellow.  
  
"The Chancellor will have our heads for this," Danrate's second-in-command commented, his dry appraisal of the situation a direct contrast to his superior's anger.  
  
Giving the Correllian a dark look, Danrate made no comment, instead pushing past the Sergeant and moving towards a panel embedded in the wall of the room. Pressing in a seemingly random pattern along the bolts holding the metal section in place, Danrate released a pent up breath as the panel began to vibrate. Stepping back, the Lieutenant watched in silence as the metal panel slid aside, revealing an elaborate communications array concealed within.  
  
"How is it that the Jedi did not find this?" the Sergeant questioned, studying the vast collection of equipment.  
  
"The panel is made of a Force-inhibitory metal," Danrate explained. "This center was built specifically for containing any Force-sensitive captives, but the Chancellor also demanded that there be communications equipment concealed within in case the detainment center were ever used for unlawful purposes."  
  
"You mean that the Chancellor never wanted to be trapped in here himself," the Correllian Sergeant grinned.  
  
"You can accuse Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of many things," Danrate stated with a sly smile, "but being stupid is not one of them."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"So how are we going to find these other Jedi that we were sent for?" Boba asked, his impatience preventing him from remaining silent as Jango had ordered. Though his father had worked continuously with him, impatience was still an issue with the young boy.  
  
Sighing, but making no comment, as Boba had chosen a safe time to make noise without attracting notice, Jango explained. "The trace we planted within their system has kept track of any and all comm. calls made from the personal units of our "clients." Once we get to a Terminal, I will pull up all of the flagged records, and we will be able to determine where they are."  
  
"But aren't communications down after the explosion at the Senate?" Boba questioned, his inquisitive dark eyes settling on his father's life- hardened features.  
  
"There was some communications disruption immediately following the attack, but the systems should be up again by now," Jango declared. "Even if they are not, it is a guarantee that the Jedi have attempted to use their links sometime within the past few hours, and that should be enough to give us a general location."  
  
"Do you think they all went to the Senate complex?" the boy asked, knowing that they were drawing nearer to a busier section of the Temple, where he would have to remain quiet once again.  
  
"If they are," Jango smiled, "it will certainly make our job much easier."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Taking the lift down from the Council Spire with Masters Gallia and Bilaba, Bant stood-by silently as they discussed their plans for bringing the taped evidence before the convened Senate. The two Masters were determined to reveal the Supreme Chancellor as the Darkside user that he was, and neither was willing to wait and allow Palpatine any more time to wreak havoc throughout the Republic. Bant had tried to convince them to wait, at least until they had a chance to talk to Master Windu, but neither Councilor was willing to take the risk.  
  
"Palpatine has obviously been behind much of the Republic's troubles as it is," Adi had explained, "Can we really afford to risk allowing him anymore time to cause even more conflict and chaos?"  
  
The Healer had to concede that the Master did have a solid argument, but she was still convinced that Master Windu should have been contacted first. Sliding her hand into the pocket of her tunic, Bant gently grasped the objects that she had securely stored within the folds of her cloak. Master Bilaba was aware of the small wrapped object that the Mon Calamarian had taken from the lab, but the Councilor had not noticed as Bant slipped the two datachips in with it.  
  
Closing her hand around the two chips, Bant shut her eyes and offered a silent prayer to the Force that she would not only find Obi-Wan in time to save him, but also that whatever she was being sent to the Senate for would finally help the Lightside of the Force overcome the Darkness within the Republic for all time.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"This is Lieutenant Danrate, of the Senatorial Guard, sending notice to any and all units within the area. The Jedi have escaped from custody and are loose within the Senate Complex. I repeat, the Jedi captives, headed by Master Mace Windu and Master Yoda of the Jedi High Council, are loose within the Complex. The orders remain to detain them and/or remove them as a threat if capture is impossible."  
  
Turning from the monitor screen, Boba flashed a brilliant smile at his father. "Well that does make things much easier, doesn't it da'?"  
  
"Something doesn't feel right," Master Carlasan whispered as she reached out and pulled Padawan Elei into an empty room. "I don't feel anything from the Force, but it still seems as if it is too quiet."  
  
"Don't you think that the other Jedi would attempt to remain as quiet as possible?" Elei asked, her confusion evident as she studied the young Master.  
  
"Yes, I believe they would be," Carlasan sighed, "but as this room is not Force-shielded; they should have felt our approach and sent someone to meet us."  
  
"Perhaps they did not want to risk discovery?"  
  
"They are Jedi, they would have sent someone to meet us," the Twi'lek Master explained. Turning and motioning for the Padawan to follow her, Carlasan gestured to a corner of the room that could not be seen from the doorway. "I want you to wait here while I survey the situation."  
  
"Shouldn't I go with you?" Elei questioned. She was a Padawan of the entire Council, and as such did not go out on missions, but she was familiar with the mission protocols from all of the reports she had to archive. During hostile situations, the Council urged field Jedi to remain in teams, unless there were extenuating circumstances. Elei knew that the Council was likely to heavily reprimand a Master for going against such a strict doctrine.  
  
Turning on her heel and moving swiftly toward the door, Carlasan answered bluntly. "No, you should not."  
  
*********************************************  
  
As he remained motionless within the ventilation shaft, Anakin began to notice that the link within his mind was changing. He had attempted to break it, and that had caused no noticeable change within the bond, but now it seemed almost to be growing. Reaching out to the location within his mind where he could feel the bond throbbing, the young Padawan tried once again to dislodge the unwanted link. Again Anakin's efforts were for naught.  
  
Deciding that his best bets for removing the bond lay with his Master, the young Padawan began to once again advance through the ventilation system toward where he had earlier felt Obi-Wan's distinctive Force-signature.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The pain was unbearable, and Obi-Wan was only minimally aware of the physical world that surrounded him. Although he was still in control of his own mind and body, he could not control his connection to the Force, and instead, it seemed almost to be controlling him. It was as if the Lightside and the Darkside were using him as a battleground for a war that had been brewing for endless centuries.  
  
Gritting his teeth, and merely bearing the pain in the same stoic manner as he had dealt with the heart-rending loss of his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi remained huddled on the Supreme Chancellor's floor.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"You would think that with the Senate building under a lockdown and all of the Senators in session, it might be possible to actually have a lift arrive in a timely manner for once," N'erak grumbled as he and the others waited.  
  
"Patience, you lack," Yoda responded from his position upon Senator Amidala's back. "Works in mysterious ways, the Force does," he finished cryptically.  
  
Before N'erak could respond a chime rang, signaling the arrival of one of the lift cars. Biting back his retort, the young Knight stepped forward in preparation of entering the slow-moving lift. As the doors slid open, N'erak came to an abrupt halt.  
  
"Chancellor Palpatine," Master Windu spoke as he stepped forward to greet the passengers within the lift car. The Supreme Chancellor stood silently, as his Vice-Chancellor uneasily eyed the two Jedi he had been certain were contained within the detention center.  
  
"Master Windu, Master Yoda, Senator Amidala," Palpatine finally answered, his tone carefully controlled. "It is a. surprise. to see you here."  
  
"Surprise it should not be," Master Yoda replied. "Exist to serve the Republic, the Jedi do. In such a crisis, elsewhere we would not be."  
  
"Yes, yes, I suppose that is so," the Chancellor murmured distractedly. "The Jedi have always served the Senate quite well."  
  
"The Jedi Order does not serve the Senate," N'erak corrected. "We serve the Republic, and the species therein."  
  
"Is the Senate still in session?" Padmé questioned, deftly changing the subject as she noticed the dark gleam in Palpatine's gaze. She had never quite noticed the expression before, but now as she recognized it, she realized it was, in fact, quite familiar. It was the same expression he had worn on the day he convinced her to enter a vote of no confidence for Chancellor Valorum.  
  
"Yes, it is," Mas Amedda answered. "As a matter of fact, the Chancellor was just on his way there now."  
  
"Well then, we will not keep you," Padmé replied, with a slight bow. "I am sure that if this lift is operation, the others are as well. We will simply wait for the next one."  
  
Nodding slightly in reply, Amedda reached out and triggered the doors shut. A moment passed in silence among the four Jedi and senator before Serrenia interrupted it. "Did anyone else notice that neither the Chancellor nor the Vice-Chancellor seemed at all surprised to see that Senator Amidala is alive, yet they both seemed rather startled to find Master Windu and Knight N'erak here?"  
  
"The Chancellor knew that it was the Senator's aide that was killed in the attack," Mace explained. "So it is entirely probable to believe that his closest advisor would know as well."  
  
"It seems as though Amedda knows quite a bit." N'erak commented absently as he waited for the next lift car.  
  
"Perhaps the Vice-Chancellor knows too much," Mace replied, drawing a sharp glance from the younger Knight.  
  
"What do you mean?" N'erak questioned, even as he began to suspect what the Councilor was thinking.  
  
"Chancellor Palpatine was with me when the 'Senator' was attacked," Mace explained, "and Dooku was already off of Coruscant at the time."  
  
"So if the Chancellor was with you, and Dooku wasn't available, who killed Cordé?" Padmé asked, as she too began to wonder just what the Master Jedi was suggesting. During the previous wait for a lift, the Jedi and Senator had conferred and shared knowledge of their separate experiences, and so the Senator was well aware of the Jedi's fear that Palpatine was the Sith Lord.  
  
"I thought there could only be two Sith at a time?" Serrenia questioned, addressing the question toward the silent Master Yoda.  
  
"Only two there are," Yoda agreed.  
  
"So if we know that Dooku is a Sith, but wasn't there when Cordé died, and that Palpatine was with Master Windu when she was killed." N'erak began.  
  
Sighing heavily, Mace grimaced. "Then we know that Palpatine is not the Sith."  
  
"MASTER!" Anakin screamed as he scrambled out of the small ventilation shaft that was barely large enough for his small frame. He had not known what to expect when he realized that his Master was in the Chancellor's office, but he had certainly not anticipated finding Obi-Wan writhing in agony on the floor.  
  
Placing a hand on his Master's shoulder in an attempt to turn him over, Anakin hissed in pain and quickly withdrew from the contact. He wasn't certain what had caused the agony, but it was apparent that it was only a fraction of what the older Jedi was experiencing. Sitting back on his haunches, Anakin studied the tight features of his Master as he tried again with his voice to rouse Obi-Wan. "Master, please, Master I need you to wake up and tell me what to do."  
  
To the Padawan's surprise, Obi-Wan's eyelids actually flickered, but it was apparent that he was in too much pain to respond. Cursing the lack of a bond, and unable to form a temporary bond, even he were trained to do so, Anakin considered his options. He knew that the Chancellor must have been in the room at some point, but he couldn't understand why Palpatine would have left when his Master was obviously injured. He briefly considered whether or not the Chancellor may have gone for help, but after a quick investigation revealed the Force-seal on the door he quickly discarded that possibility. The presence of the Darkside Force-seal proved that there was a Sith involved in whatever was causing Obi-Wan such pain, but Anakin did not know how to counteract what the Sith had done.  
  
"Master, I really need you." Anakin whispered as he returned to his position kneeling beside the agonized Knight. "Why have you had to suffer so much for me? I never asked for this. and I never, ever, wanted to see you hurt for me."  
  
Closing his eyes in a futile effort to hold back the rising flood of tears, Anakin again reached for the bond in his mind. He still did not know to whom it led, but he needed help, and it was the only offer of succor he could find. There were no communications stations in the Chancellor's office that he could find, and he did not dare risk leaving Obi-Wan alone and helpless. Concentrating all of his considerable power on the dormant link, Anakin managed to send one small, desperate message to his unknown connection. \\Help me.\\  
  
*********************************************  
  
Master Bilaba barely reacted in time to catch the Healer, as Bant suddenly collapsed. Reacting more from instinct than any thought, Adi quickly halted the lift as Depa lowered the Mon Calamarian to the ground. "What's wrong with her?" Adi asked as she knelt on the other side of the unconscious Healer.  
  
"I'm not sure," Depa answered truthfully. "Perhaps we should take her to the Healer's ward before."  
  
"Wait," Adi interrupted. "What's this?" she questioned as she motioned to the data chips held loosely in Bant's hand. At Depa's shrug, Adi removed the datachips and inserted one of them into the datapad she always carried with her. Perusing the data, she could not help the gasp that escaped her.  
  
"What is it?" Depa asked, from where she was bent over the Healer trying to assess what was wrong with her through the Force.  
  
"These are data chips detailing all of the Sith's activities throughout the galaxy," Adi exclaimed, as her troubled brown gaze settled on Depa's own startled expression.  
  
"Do you think they are actually accurate?" Master Bilaba questioned, as she studied the unexpected treasure trove now held within her fellow councilor's hand.  
  
"We would have to ask Healer Bant where they came from," Adi stated, "but from what I can tell, they appear to explain a lot of the inexplicable uprisings that the Council has been monitoring."  
  
"We need to take this to the Senate immediately!" Depa said, staring intently at her fellow Master. "This, along with Bilt's tape, is the proof we need to bring down Palpatine and all of his collaborators."  
  
"But will the Senate believe us?" Master Gallia questioned, trying to temper Depa's enthusiasm with her own, well-known, caution. "The Jedi are not exactly on the best terms with the Galactic Senate right now, and it is likely that Palpatine has at least some control of their minds for him to have gained so much power so quickly."  
  
"They will have to listen to us," Depa declared. "This is our only hope to bring down the Sith without causing a Galaxy-wide bloodbath. We have to take the opportunities the Force presents us."  
  
"What should we do with Healer Bant?" Adi asked, accepting Depa's declaration and returning to the more immediate problem.  
  
"We'll call the Healer's and notify them that she is here," Master Bilaba stated. "We have to get this to the Senate immediately, and she will be safe here within the Temple."  
  
Nodding, Adi climbed to her feet and restarted the lift before withdrawing her comm. link and sending a message through to the Healers ward. Once that was accomplished, she turned back to the other Master. "This may be our only chance to bring down the Darkside once and for all."  
  
Nodding, Depa sighed. "Let's just hope that nothing prevents us from getting this information to the Senate, and that they actually are willing to listen."  
  
Bant's eyes opened slowly and painfully only to find herself sprawled on one of the benches that lined the Jedi Temple corridors. Blinking in a futile attempt to clear her vision, the Mon Calamarian assessed her condition. Other than a mild headache, and the expected disorientation from waking in such an odd manner, she seemed to have suffered no ill side effects of the unexpected bonding. Bringing a hand up to her head, she idly rubbed at her temples, trying to dispel the slight ache as she sat up.  
  
Once the dizziness had passed, she rose to her feet and began to make her way toward the nearby exits. Although she did not remember anything after the blinding pain in her head, it was a simple matter of deduction to determine that Masters Gallia and Bilaba must have moved her out of the lift and onto the bench before continuing on to the Senate. She was surprised that the two Councilors had not bothered to at least contact the Healers ward, but she understood their need for urgency. \At least they took the time to move me from the lift.\ Almost before she had completed the thought, one of the nearby lifts chimed; the door sliding open to reveal one of the Healer apprentices.  
  
"Master Bant?" the Sullustan apprentice asked, as she quickly approached.  
  
"I am fine, Padawan." Bant hesitated as she waited for the apprentice to offer a name.  
  
"Megara," the Padawan answered.  
  
"Padawan Megara," Bant continued. "I assume you were called here by Master Gallia or Bilaba?"  
  
"Yes," Megara replied. "Master Gallia called the Healers ward and told us that you had collapsed in one of the lifts. She said that she and Master Bilaba were going to move you to one of the benches, but that they had urgent business at the Senate and could not wait."  
  
"Well, I appreciate that you responded so quickly, but I assure you that I am fine," Bant said with a slight smile. "And since I am sure that your Master has many other things for you to be doing other than chasing down errant Healers, I will let you go."  
  
Expecting Megara to simply nod and leave, Bant was surprised when the Padawan seemed to hesitate. Frowning slightly, the older Healer was about to order Megara to return to the Healers ward when the apprentice spoke.  
  
"I am sorry to bother you Master Bant, but." When the Padawan didn't finish, and instead seemed to be rather embarrassed, Bant had to question her.  
  
"Is there something else, Padawan Megara?" the Healer asked.  
  
"Well." the apprentice began, taking a few deep breaths and then finishing all in one breath. "I know it's probably just me, and I'm a Healer, and not a Knight-in-training, so I'm probably wrong, but it just seemed like he was bad, and I know I'm in the Jedi Temple, and bad people aren't here, and that no one is really bad, that it's just bad circumstances, and I know that Jedi shouldn't feel fear, but it was creepy and I don't want to go near him again alone."  
  
Blinking a few times and trying to assimilate all of the information that Padawan Megara had unloaded at once, Bant paused before speaking. As the silence stretched on, the Sullustan sighed. "I knew that I shouldn't have bothered you, and I'm sorry," Megara began only to be interrupted by the older Healer.  
  
"No, you were right to tell me," Bant assuaged, "I am just trying to understand exactly what it is you were trying to tell me. You were sent here to find me, and on the way you passed someone you didn't know and you felt frightened by his presence?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes," Megara agreed. "He was in the first lift that arrived, and when the doors opened he gave me this look. I didn't know him, and it felt almost as if the Force was warning me not to go near him. I decided to wait for the next lift, but I didn't know if I should tell anyone about him or not."  
  
"Was there anyone else with him?" Bant asked, still idly rubbing at her temples.  
  
"I think there might have been someone behind him, but I couldn't see for sure," the Padawan answered as she knelt down on the floor and began to rummage through the med kit she carried with her. Finding and removing a hypospray of painkiller she handed it to the Healer.  
  
Nodding in thanks, Bant accepted it. Administering it before speaking again, she let out a sigh of relief as it began to work almost instantaneously. "Did you happen to notice where his lift was going?" she questioned as she handed the now empty hypo back to the apprentice Healer.  
  
"The indicator showed that it stopped on this floor, but I didn't see anyone near the banks when I got off." Placing the empty hypo container back, Megara then resealed the kit before rising again to her feet. "Do you think that he went through the Senate exit?" the apprentice asked, studying the Mon Calamarian.  
  
Shaking her head, Bant answered. "Not unless he was Force-Sensitive. With the Temple on lockdown, no one can enter or exit unless they have access to the Force." Placing a gentle hand on the Sullustan's shoulder, Bant again smiled. "But I don't think you have anything to worry about as long as you go straight back to the Healers ward from here. Tell your Master what you saw, but I doubt that you will be in any danger."  
  
Bowing slightly in acknowledgement, Megara offered her own smile. Accepting the Healer's assurances, the Padawan turned and began to make her way back to the lift banks. Watching until the apprentice was safely ensconced in one of the lifts, Bant moved toward the Senate exit, pausing as she came to the small terminal that controlled the doorways. Calling up the record of who had passed through the exits during the lockdown period, the Healer was puzzled by one of the last entries. It listed that two people had exited, both human, but neither was identified. Though she knew that she needed to get to the Senate, Bant paused just long enough to run the two patterns through the Temple database. When the search returned having failed to identify either person, the Healer found she was not surprised. Though it was apparent that one of the two had been Force-sensitive, neither was a Jedi.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Though his plea through the bond had been unanswered, Anakin knew that help was on its way. He could feel the vibrations in the Force as several powerful Force-users converged on his position. Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned his attention again toward his Master. Obi-Wan's eyes had fallen shut once more, but his agony was still apparent in the taut features of his face. The furrow between Obi-Wan's brow was so pronounced that Anakin found himself absently stroking it in an attempt to relax the tightened muscles, though the contact caused shards of pain to rush through his hand and up his arm.  
  
Although he had become quite adept at healing under Master Bant's tutelage, he was nowhere near ready to even determine what was causing his Master so much pain. He could feel the presence of the Darkside, but he was uncertain of how to counteract it. Instead he found himself relying on the same method his mother had always used with him when he had fallen ill. Kneeling on the floor near Obi-Wan's head, he kept his hand on his Master's brow, despite the pain, and began to speak to him in soothing tones. Though he did not know what to say, he found himself telling his Master things he had never quite been able to say when Obi-Wan was conscious.  
  
"I know you never really wanted me as your Padawan, and I know I was only a promise you had made to Master Qui-Gon, but you have done nothing but love me and care for me, though I have caused you nothing but pain. I wish I could take back whatever it was I did to cause such a rift between you and your Master, and I wish that there was someway for me to take back all of the pain I have caused you, but I swear to you Master, I swear, I will be the best Padawan ever if you will just come back to me. I know that you are in pain, and I know that somehow it's my fault, but please don't leave me."  
  
Sitting back on his heels, Anakin continued. "I miss my mom a lot, and I miss Qui-Gon too, but if you leave me I don't think I could survive. When everyone else wanted to dismiss me, or said I was too dangerous or old, or whatever else they whispered in the halls, you were there for me. You never told me I was too old, or too slow, even when I could barely hold onto my lightsaber during drills." Smiling slightly at the memory of one of their first drilling sessions, Anakin sighed.  
  
"You didn't even laugh at me when I sliced my braid off. for the third time. You were always there for me at night when the nightmares woke me up, and even when you were gone on missions I always knew that I could count on you to be there for me if I ever needed you. Even when the Council forbade you to return from one of the "meetings" when I had the Alderaanian flu, you were there for me. I never realized just how much you mean to me until I realized that one day I could lose you."  
  
Pausing to take a deep breath and to swallow back the tears that he could feel building, Anakin was surprised when he felt a hand lightly covering his own where it lay on his knee. Looking down, he found himself staring into eyes that, though they shone with pain, also shone with love. Though the words were too faint to hear, even with the Force, Anakin could clearly read his Master's lips as Obi-Wan spoke. "You'll.never lose. me."  
  
Turning his hand over to gently squeeze the one that now lay within his smaller palm, Anakin continued to rest his other hand on his Master's forehead. Knowing that no words could ever express what he was feeling, he simply held on tightly to his agonized Master as they both awaited the arrival of help.  
  
Master Carlasan took a deep breath, holding it to prevent even the slightest sound of her breath tipping off the guards she could sense just ahead. Although she truly did not want to face such a challenge alone, she also could not risk taking an inexperienced Padawan into such a situation. Had she been paired with Serrenia, she would not have hesitated to make use of her as a partner, but Elei was simply not prepared for the task.  
  
Approaching the cross hall, Carlasan reached out to the Force, trying to ascertain how many guards were ahead of her, and where they were located. Again, instead of receiving the usual distinct answer, she only perceived the odd stillness and sense of anticipation that had led to her leaving Elei behind. Removing her lightsaber from her belt, she palmed it and held it in position, refraining from igniting it until it was absolutely necessary. Without backup, she couldn't afford to make noise and give away the only advantage she had.  
  
Creeping slowly toward the cross hallway, the Jedi Master had to rely on her other senses to determine where the guards were located. Although her sense of hearing was not nearly as definitive of a locator as the Force, it was still enough to allow her to make a reasonable estimate that the guards were only located on the left side of the branching hall. Removing a small, mirrored ball from her utility belt, Carlasan used the Force to levitate it high into the air where no one was likely to notice, before directing it toward the intersection. As the ball hovered in the air, she was able to reflect the images off of the high sheen wall, and she quickly realized that there were many more guards than should have been expected. Even if a patrol had come across the freed Jedi prisoners only moments after Knight N'erak had left them, there should not have been enough time to deploy such a large unit of guardsmen. The only explanation then, she realized, was that someone anticipated the Jedi escape, and had set a trap for the would- be rescuers.  
  
Deciding to return to where Padawan Elei waited and call for backup, Carlasan directed the mirrored ball to return to her hand, slowly backing away from the hallway as she did so. As the ball hovered to her, she paused it in mid-air, and studied the reflected images more closely. \What in the world is a child doing with the guards?\ she wondered, just as the barrel of a blaster made contact with her exposed temple.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"I need to return to my offices immediately," Palpatine ordered, almost before the lift doors had completely closed on the hallway where the Jedi stood. "You will continue on to the Senate briefing, and explain that security risks have made it impossible for me to appear as of yet."  
  
Pausing and fixing the Vice-Chancellor with a look that only slightly hinted of the rage and anger that was blossoming in the Sith Lord, Palaptine continued. "You have disappointed me greatly today, Amedda. We will discuss your lack of proper deference for my orders later, for now I highly suggest that you curtail your further. initiative. unless you wish to truly incur my disappointment."  
  
"No sir," the Vice Chancellor replied firmly, though his eyes spoke to his fear. "I will address the Senate exactly as you have ordered, and we will await your appearance."  
  
Smiling a tight smile that looked more menacing than any glare the Chagrian had ever seen, Palpatine nodded. "On the next floor you will transfer to another lift. Do not disturb me again; I will find you when I have need of you or the Senators."  
  
Giving a tight bow, Amedda silently counted down the seconds until the lift chimed at the next floor, hurriedly exiting the small car that had seemed to grow even more claustrophobic and threatening as the seconds had passed. Backing out onto the dimly lit floor, the Vice-Chancellor waited for the lift doors to close before releasing his breath and allowing loose the shudder that he had just barely been able to repress in Palpatine's presence.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The lift had just arrived to the floor where Masters Windu and Yoda, Knight N'erak, Padawan Serrenia and Senator Amidala awaited, when Master Windu's comm. link buzzed. Motioning for the others to pause before boarding, Mace removed the link from his belt and inspected it.  
  
"Shouldn't you answer that?" N'erak asked, unable to remain silent as he watched the Jedi Master study the small device as if he had never seen it before.  
  
"I would," Mace answered dryly, "though I must admit I am curious as to how it is working now when all of the communications systems in the Senate were wiped out. Even if the systems are back up, the Jedi who have this code know better than to use it and risk disrupting the emergency communications signals."  
  
"But perhaps there is an emergency?" Padmé questioned, as she too watched the Councilor inspect the device.  
  
"Then they would have sent the signal through on an emergency channel, not a simple broadband signal," N'erak interjected as he began to realize why Mace was so disturbed by the comm. call. "The broadband signals are used only in the Temple, when they are unlikely to be intercepted. Every Jedi is taught basic communications from the time they become initiates."  
  
"So this means what?" the Senator huffed, becoming impatient as the lift chime begin to ring, signaling that the doors would soon close.  
  
"It means that whoever is trying to reach me, is not a Jedi," Mace replied simply. "And since this code is available only to the Council Members and a few close associates, it means that whoever this is, they have information they should not have access to."  
  
Allowing Padmé to digest the information, Master Yoda spoke. "Answer it then, you should," the wizened old Master directed. "Answers they may have for us."  
  
Nodding his head in agreement, Mace motioned for the others to remain silent as he activated the comm. link. "Windu here."  
  
"Master Windu," a strangely accented voice began, "I believe I have something here you want. I suggest you come and retrieve it. or you might just be left with only pieces."  
  
"Who is." Mace began, only to be cut off by a sharp cry of pain from the open line.  
  
"Now tell the nice Jedi Master your name, little one," the voice interrupted again.  
  
"Elei," the agonized Padawan gasped, crying out again as the unidentified voice urged her to say something else. "And Ma. Master Carlasan," the young girl finished, her voice hitching in pain as she completed the desired response.  
  
"Now I suggest that you and the lovely Senator Amidala abandon your other plans and arrange to meet with me," the masculine voice stated almost pleasantly.  
  
Raising his unfathomable dark gaze up to meet Master Yoda's, Master Windu seemed to share a silent communiqué with the other Jedi Master before speaking. "Where?" he asked simply.  
  
"Near the Temple exit," the voice directed. "And I suggest you use all possible haste." With no further ado, the comm. link went dead.  
  
The mask of indifference, although already brittle, did not fall completely from Palpatine's face until the lift doors closed on the retreating form of Mas Amedda. Only when the Sith Lord was again in solitude did he allow his ever-encompassing anger free reign. Amedda was proving to be not only incompetent, but also a liability, which was something the Dark Lord of the Sith could not afford.  
  
\Another disappearance to arrange. and yet another search for a competent assistant\ Sidious growled, before realizing that his search for an "assistant," both as a political ally and as an apprentice, could easily be filled by the young man waiting so patiently for him in his office. Obi-Wan Kenobi had the diplomatic skills and ability to make an excellent political figure, and no senator would dispute the appointment of a Jedi to the position of Vice-Chancellor. Even should Kenobi leave the Order, his former allegiance to it would recommend him highly.  
  
Smiling darkly as plans again began to fall into place, Palpatine folded his arms within the sleeves of his cloak, surreptitiously using Dark energy to speed the lift's ascent to where his future apprentice awaited him.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Go you must," Yoda stated as Master Windu switched off the comm. link. "Afford to lose more Jedi, the Order cannot. And in peril are all of the Knights within our enemy's reach."  
  
"I will do nothing less than my duty," Mace answered shortly. "However, I will not take Senator Amidala into such a situation with me. We cannot risk her life, despite the cost."  
  
"Correct you are," Yoda replied, ignoring the Senator's attempts to speak. "Important to the Galaxy, her future is. Allow harm to come to her, we cannot."  
  
"I'll go with you," N'erak announced, moving to stand beside Master Windu. "You are going to need help, and I might even be able to create an illusion that looks similar enough to the Senator that our "friend" will not notice."  
  
"You need to find Obi-Wan, and assist him," Mace argued. "He is the one most in danger here, and he is going to need your help."  
  
"You can't go alone," N'erak argued.  
  
"I'll go with him," Padawan Serrenia declared. "The Senator and I share a slight resemblance, and I'm sure that with a little help from the Force, I can pass myself off as her."  
  
"That won't be necessary," Master Windu said, only to be cut off by Senator Amidala.  
  
"No, it won't be necessary," Padmé announced, "as I will be accompanying Master Windu exactly as ordered. I will not allow another to risk their life for me, nor will I risk the lives of all of the imprisoned Jedi."  
  
"We cannot allow you to." N'erak began; unable to finish as Padmé again interrupted.  
  
"You are not "allowing" me to do anything," the Senator declared. "As long as the Republic still stands, the Jedi do not have the authority to order a Senator to do anything. I will be visiting the Jedi Temple exit, whether or not you choose to accompany me." As she finished speaking, Padmé knelt on the ground and removed Master Yoda from where he sat perched on her shoulders. Standing once more, her determined gaze met Master Windu's. Allowing her voice to soften, she continued. "I will do my duty, just as you have said you will do yours, Master Jedi. I cannot allow another to lose their life for me. not again."  
  
Studying her for a few moments, Mace finally nodded. "You will remain behind me, however, and I will not allow you to take any risks with your safety or your life," he ordered, as he motioned for Padawan Serrenia to take over in carrying Master Yoda.  
  
Nodding her acceptance, Senator Amidala rechecked the blaster she had taken from the Senate Guards, assuring herself that it was fully charged and ready to fire. Noting the precaution, Master Windu turned to Knight N'erak. "Master Yoda, you and Padawan Serrenia will have to continue on to the Chancellor's office. Be careful, and be certain to trust no one. We know that the Sith is close to the Chancellor, and any and all of his staff are to be considered under suspicion."  
  
"Take care as well, you will," Yoda ordered as he situated himself on Serrenia's shoulders. "Answers we need, but worth your life, they are not."  
  
Acknowledging the order with a slight bow of his head, Master Windu placed his hand gently on Padmé's shoulder, lightly guiding her in the direction in which they needed to proceed. As the Jedi Master and the Senator moved swiftly away from the bank of lifts, only the sound of Knight N'erak's "May the Force be with you" accompanied them.  
  
Entering the outer office of his chambers, Palpatine hesitated as he sensed another presence within his inner office. He knew that the Jedi he had met at the lift banks could not possibly have arrived yet, though he realized that they would soon become a problem. Reaching out with his Dark senses, he tried to determine the identity of the person waiting for him.  
  
As the subtle probe trickled back to him, Sidious grinned darkly. Although the signature within his office was not nearly as strong as that of the Chosen One, it was the second most powerful within the Order. Only Master Yoda had a Force presence even close to that of the two that awaited the Sith Lord within his own lair. Deciding to keep his guise of Chancellor Palpatine in place, Sidious smoothed his robes and strode forward toward the private office where both Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker awaited him.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Though the information she had discovered caused Bant to be more cautious in her exit from the Jedi Temple, the Healer did not hesitate to continue her mission to the Senate building. Though the drive from the Force that was pushing her toward the Senate had lessened during the time she had spent with the two Jedi Councilors, it was now back and more powerful than even before. Whatever was pulling her toward the Complex had increased in urgency to the point that she knew she could not allow any other distraction to prevent her from arriving there.  
  
Removing two small strips of fabric from her belt, the Mon Calamarian used them to tie her sleeves in place - a trick she had learned from her former Master. Though Healer's tunics were effective and comfortable in the Temple, in the field they often proved cumbersome and difficult. Once her sleeves were secured, Bant unhooked her lightsaber and held it firmly within her hand. Exiting the Temple, she hurried across the small walkway that separated the home of the Order from the Senate Complex. Just as she neared the doors leading into the Republic Center, Bant hesitated, and on a prodding from the Force, she changed direction to enter the Complex through another entrance. Though it took a bit more time, and led her to an entrance that was heavily guarded, Bant was certain that the Force had directed her not to enter through the Temple-side entrance.  
  
Accepting the will of the Force without resistance, Bant began to plan a way to distract the guards so that she could enter the Senate without notice. There were only seven guards, but they appeared to be highly alert and the Healer knew it would not be easy to slip past them. Normally, as a Jedi Healer, she would have simply approached the guards and notified them of her status and offered her services to the injured within. With the strange events at the Temple and the shroud of Darkness that covered the large Senate Building, Bant felt it best to enter unannounced, and with freedom of movement.  
  
Pausing to more closely study the surroundings, Bant found herself missing the presence of N'erak. Although she consistently teased her friend about his line of work, she realized that N'erak would have little or no trouble entering any building, no matter how guarded, without the slightest notice. He had trained throughout his entire apprenticeship to carry out undercover missions, whereas Bant had never carried out any operation more stealthy than the constant pranks that she and her friends had completed as Padawans.  
  
\Well, I guess I'll just have to pretend that I'm trying to sneak the bottle of dye past Master Ravenna again.\ Bant decided as she realized she had no other experience to draw from. Drawing a deep breath, she looked around for something she could use as a distraction. Spotting an idle speeder that had apparently arrived with the latest group of guards, the Healer released her pent breath as an idea began to form. Reaching out to the Force, she concentrated it on the ignition wires within the engine of the speeder. Within seconds, the throaty purr of the heavy-duty engine rose distinctively over the mostly silent quadrant. The guards' attentions were immediately drawn to the incongruous sound, and after a brief discussion two of the seven swiftly approached to investigate.  
  
Waiting until the guards were close enough to clearly see the speeder, but not near enough to distinguish who was inside, Bant again concentrated on the Force, using it to steer the speeder away from the guards. Each time the guards took a step forward, the Healer would move the vehicle an equal distance away. After three times, the guards finally notified their platoon leader that something was amiss. The lead guard then dispatched two more of his men to flank the speeder, leaving only three guards for the Mon Calamarian to slip past. As the guards' attention was split between the debacle with the speeder and the still and silent entrance, Bant found it easy, with only a slight Force persuasion as assistance, to get past the distracted sentry men and enter the Senate Complex.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Chancellor Palpatine, I'm so glad you are here!" Anakin exclaimed, moving quickly to his feet from where he knelt over his Master's prone body. Obi- Wan had again slipped into an almost unconsciousness, leaving the Padawan to stand watch over him. Though only a few moments had passed, Anakin was grateful to see the familiar and friendly face of the Chancellor of the Republic.  
  
"Anakin, it is good to see you too," Palpatine answered, a smile crossing his normally stern face. As his gaze shifted from the young man to the crumpled body on the floor behind him, the smile dropped. "Whatever has happened to Master Kenobi?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Anakin admitted, as he watched Palpatine move to kneel beside his Master. Lowering himself to the floor across from the Chancellor, the Padawan winced as his own injuries made themselves known once more.  
  
"It looks as if you could both use medical assistance," Palpatine stated as he took in the pained expression on the apprentice's face. "You look as if you should barely be standing yourself, young man."  
  
"I will be fine," Anakin answered stubbornly, missing the slight gleam that came to the Chancellor's eye at his brief flash of anger and fear. "Master Obi-Wan needs help more than I do."  
  
"Of course, of course," the Chancellor acknowledged. "But you would be accompanying him to the medical bay, would you not?"  
  
"I won't leave him," the Padawan declared, his determination clear. "He needs me now, and nothing and no one will separate him from me."  
  
Nodding his head, Palpatine climbed slowly to his feet. "It is good to see such dedication in one so young. Such spirit as well, your Master must be quite proud." Moving over to his desk, the Chancellor made as if to use his comm. terminal and call for help. Had Anakin not been so familiar with the sounds and indications from a terminal unit, the Padawan might not have realized that Palpatine was neither calling for help, nor even completely activating the unit. As it was, Anakin realized immediately that for some reason the Chancellor had failed to make a connection, though Palpatine made no indication of realizing that. In fact, the Chancellor was putting on quite a show of talking to and receiving responses through the hand held unit he held securely to his ear.  
  
Realizing that all was not as it seemed, a dark suspicion began to grow in Anakin's mind. The words of Senator Amidala that he had just barely heard through the drifting fog of unconsciousness again rose in his mind. "I think that Chancellor Palpatine was behind the assassination attempts, and I think that trying to kill me is only the beginning of his misdeeds."  
  
As the words echoed through his mind, the young Padawan reached his hand automatically down to his belt where his 'saber usually lay. Finding nothing there, he glanced swiftly down and realized that he was unarmed. Shifting his gaze to his Master's prone body, he was relieved to see the familiar hilt dangling at Obi-Wan's belt. Raising his gaze to watch Palpatine, he slowly moved his hand toward the only weapon available.  
  
From her position on the floor, it was not easy for Master Carlasan to watch the assassin and the Senate Guards at all times, but she could easily see Padawan Elei and the young boy who kept careful watch over her. Caralsan had automatically tensed when the dark-haired man had grabbed Elei and dragged her to the comm. terminal, but she knew that to move would risk both of their lives. Powerless to do anything, she kept silent as the Padawan was told what to say, and then painfully prodded to do so. Though she wanted nothing more than to draw her lightsaber on the strangely accented man, Carlasan instead chose to work more surreptitiously, drawing on the Force and pooling it in anticipation of an attack.  
  
Before she was ready to act, the man released Elei to the watch of the young boy, turning his own attention toward giving orders to the Senate Guards surrounding him. Although it was obvious that the man was not a member of the Republic Guard, the guards gave him the respect they usually reserved only for their most superior officers. That alone told Carlasan that whomever she was facing, he was dangerous. As if he had realized the current of her thoughts, the dark-haired man turned his shrewd gaze on her, seeming to assess her as she sat under guard on the floor.  
  
"I know you are planning something, but I assure you, it will do nothing but cost you your life and the life of your Padawan," he declared, his dark eyes flashing with the truth of his threat. The ease by which he had snuck up on and attacked the Jedi Master told Carlasan that he was capable and willing to carry out the threat.  
  
"I have no intention of risking anyone's life," the Master responded calmly, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible. Though it was not a common occurrence, field-qualified Jedi were still taught how to act and react if they were ever taken as a hostage. It was well known throughout the Galaxy that neither the Order nor the Republic would ever bargain for a Jedi's life, but it did not prevent the truly desperate from any attempt to sway negotiations or mediations toward their favor. The Jedi were taught how to survive the ordeal, and even how to negotiate despite their position of considerably low influence.  
  
"Ahh, I am certain that you plan on simply sitting still and allowing yourself to be used as a bargaining chip," the man stated snidely. "It is not as if you would attempt to use that mystic Force power or anything."  
  
Changing tactics, Carlasan decided to gather as much information as possible, as long as their captor was willing to talk. "I wouldn't know how or if I was to be used as a bargaining chip, considering I have no idea who you are or why you have taken us as hostages."  
  
"And I assume this is the part where the evil-doer becomes so caught up describing his wicked master plan, that he does not notice as the cavalry sneaks in," he sneered. As he took several steps toward the Jedi Master, Carlasan had to force herself not to flinch. Although she had trained her entire life, and had been taught to not feel fear, she could not deny the menacing presence that was so intricately entwined with the very presence of the man before her.  
  
Before either Carlasan or the man could speak, one of the guards approached, drawing the dark-haired man's attention away. As the man turned and left with the Captain who had approached him, the Twi'lek turned over the information she had just inadvertently discovered. Despite the man's obvious intentions to keep her from learning anything about him, the guard had addressed him by name, giving the Jedi Master enough information to realize not only who he was, but also just how dangerous of an adversary she faced. For despite the man's attempts to hide his identity, there was only one man within the Galaxy who went by the name of Fett.  
  
*********************************************  
  
As Palpatine disconnected from his "call" and turned to again face Anakin, the young Padawan kept his expression an emotionless mask. He held his Master's lightsaber tucked up the sleeve of his tunic. It was the first time ever that he had found a reason to be grateful for the loose flowing cuffs. Normally he found them to be more of a hindrance than anything, but he had never had reason before to secrete a full sized lightsaber on his person.  
  
"The Senate medics will be on their way as soon as possible," Palpatine announced, his face set in an expression of concern and anxiety. "I do hope that they will be able to help you and your Master until the Jedi Healers can arrive."  
  
"I am sure that they will do everything they can for Master Obi-Wan," Anakin replied coolly, "though I would prefer that we simply met with the Temple Healers immediately."  
  
"I am afraid that is simply not an option at this time," the Supreme Chancellor declared, as he lowered his head in a pretense of regret. "The Senate is still under emergency protocols from the explosion, and I am sure that the Jedi more than have their hands full with the injuries that occurred during the initial damage."  
  
"I am certain that the Healers would want, and in fact, demand, to see Master Obi-Wan rather than leaving him to the Senate medics," the Padawan said. "Though I am sure that the Senate medics would do all that they could, I believe that my Master's injuries are such that only another Jedi could truly help him. Perhaps if you allowed me to use your communications unit, I would be able to reach the Temple and notify them of the situation."  
  
"That would not be a good idea," Palpatine said slowly, as he withdrew his hands from where they had been tucked within the sleeves of his robe.  
  
"Well," Anakin answered, rising to his own feet, his blue eyes shining with a challenge, "I am going to have to insist that I speak to the Jedi Temple."  
  
"Well, Padawan Skywalker," the Supreme Chancellor responded, a cool frigidity settling over his words, "despite your insistence, you and your Master will be remaining here with me."  
  
Reading the underlying threat in Palpatine's voice, and noticing the dark madness that now seemed to glow from within his eyes, Anakin didn't hesitate to draw the lightsaber from where he had hidden it in is robe. The lightsaber hilt had just settled within his hand when the façade of the Supreme Chancellor dropped completely away, leaving in his place the dark and frightening visage of the Sith Lord.  
  
The pale white hands that had calmed so many Senate outbursts curled into gnarled claws as blue lightning began to crackle at the fingertips. Grateful that his Master had remained armed, Anakin brought the 'saber into position in an attempt to deflect the blue bolts that emanated from the dark figure. As the bolts drew closer and closer, the Padawan came to the same realization his Master had only a few short hours previously. Obi- Wan's lightsaber was shorted out.  
  
Though several minutes had passed since Masters Gallia and Bilaba had entered the Senate building, neither Master had yet traveled much beyond the entranceway area. It was as if an invisible Force wall held the two Jedi, keeping them from moving any farther into the Complex until they had served whatever purpose the Force willed of them. At first, the two women had tried to force their way further into the building, but after several futile efforts, and after having discovered that exiting the Complex met with the same resistance; the two Councilors had offered themselves up to the will of the Force, remaining within the entrance archway.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"You will remain behind me, Senator, regardless of what happens," Master Windu declared as he and the Senator began to approach the seemingly deserted wing of the Senate Complex.  
  
"I will," Padmé agreed, before adding her own addition, "but I will not allow anyone to lose their life simply to defend me. Too many have died already today." For a moment, the Senator's dark eyes were filled with a deep grief; a poignant reminder of the guards that had been killed beside her during the explosion.  
  
Mace made no comment, allowing the Senator her slight defiance. He knew, that should a life-threatening situation occur, that he would give his life for her without hesitation, but he felt no need to argue over what she believed was a concession on his part. As the two drew nearer through the empty hallways, he turned his attention partially away from her, concentrating instead on the unknown areas before them. Reaching out to the Force, he was disturbed to find that it was oddly muffled in the hallways just ahead, almost as if a dampener had been placed over the entire energy field.  
  
"What is it?" Padmé asked softly, noticing the slight scowl that had settled between the Jedi Master's brows.  
  
"There is a Force-user waiting for us," Mace answered, knowing that the Senator would understand that he meant someone other than the Jedi they would most likely be meeting.  
  
"Could it be the Sith?" she questioned, her hand unconsciously clutching her blaster tighter as she uttered the dreaded word.  
  
"I do not think so," Master Windu replied distractedly, as he continued to focus mostly on his not inconsiderable Force-power. "Though this user is powerful, I do not believe it is the amount of power that would be expected of a Sith Lord."  
  
"His apprentice then?" she continued, having learned more of the Sith ranks from Padawan Serrenia during their wait by the lift banks.  
  
"Possibly," he responded. "For now, we will simply have to be even more cautious until we know more."  
  
Nodding her head in understanding, the Senator remained silent as the Jedi Master led her deeper and deeper into the dark hallways that awaited them.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Though the section of the Senate she was in had taken little damage from the explosion, Bant still felt the echoes of terror and agony that resonated within the Force. The volume of the emotion was almost overwhelming. Jedi Healers, as a rule, had empathic ratings well above their warrior and diplomat comrades; and Bant's rating was among the highest of even the Healer ranks. As a consequence, even the slightest pain did not escape her notice, and it was only her highly developed mental shields that allowed her to continue to function in a place of such agony and fear.  
  
The hallways were surprisingly empty, and the Mon Calamarian had no difficulty navigating unseen through the echoing stretches of dark passages. Though she had a passing familiarity with the Complex, as did all Jedi, the Healer was uncertain as to where exactly she was being led. The Force guided her unerringly, however, and it was not long before she found herself standing before a bank of lifts. Pressing the button to call the nearest car, the Healer found herself operating in a state of almost dream- like awareness. The Force had taken control of her very being, leaving her feeling somewhat like a passenger within her own body. The feeling, though strange, was not entirely uncomfortable. In fact, it felt almost as if she was being cradled within the very essence of the Force itself.  
  
\Perhaps this is what it felt like for Master Ravenna.\ Bant thought idly as she waited for the lift to arrive. Though she felt immeasurable grief at the death of her former Master, the short communion she had been allowed within the Force had helped to alleviate some of the pain. \\I know that you and Master Qui-Gon are watching over Obi-Wan and Anakin, and I am certain that wherever I am being led to, you'll both be with me as well\\  
  
Smiling slightly as a feeling of warmth passed over her, the Healer accepted it as the affirmative answer that it was, stepping onto the arriving lift with a newfound confidence and faith.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"It appears that your friends will be arriving soon," Jango sneered, as he again stood over the imprisoned Jedi Master. "I hope they appreciate the surprise I have waiting for them."  
  
Ignoring the taunts of the assassin, Carlasan instead focused on trying to send a message to her Padawan, alerting Serrenia to the danger that the Jedi Councilor and the Senator were walking in to. Although the Master part of her hoped that Serrenia had not accompanied Master Windu and Senator Amidala, the Jedi half of her hoped that Serrenia had and would then be able to warn them in time to prevent their deaths. For she was certain that whatever Jango had planned, it would result in the deaths of the Senator and the Jedi Master.  
  
\\Padawan, you need to warn Master Windu and the Senator. Tell them not to come after us. Jango Fett has no intention of negotiation, he will merely kill them.\\ Hoping for an answer from Serrenia, but not really expecting one, Carlasan was startled when she heard a response through the muffled bond.  
  
\\I believe I told you not to attempt any of your mystic Force tricks.\\ Even through the mental bond, the voice carried the same strange accent. Opening her eyes from where they had fallen closed in concentration, Carlasan found the assassin squatting directly in front of her, his gaze focused darkly on her. "I told you not to try anything, or I would have to kill you or your Padawan. Since it appears that this lovely young woman here is not your Padawan," Jango stated, motioning toward Elei, "I guess I'll have to prove my point with you then. I'd hate to have these men begin to think that I was not a man of my word."  
  
With no further warning or threat, Jango Fett raised his blaster, leveling it squarely on the Jedi Master. Before she could even call her lightsaber from where it hung on one of the guard's belts, Carlasan heard the whine of a blaster discharge. It was to be the last sound that the Twi'lek would ever hear.  
  
In their line of work, field Jedi grew accustomed to pain. Blaster wounds, lightsaber burns, even shrapnel from explosions were common occurrences among the ranks of the warrior diplomats. Yet nothing was more painful, nor more disruptive, than the pain of an unexpectedly severed training bond. The psychic agony was beyond comparison, and when the bond was severed due to a death, the anguish was visited doubly on the surviving member of the bond.  
  
In the beginnings of the Order, when the Jedi were more aesthetics than warriors, it was common for the surviving member of the bond to enter into a deep coma. This period of unconsciousness was accepted as necessary for the grieving process, and was treated almost as a sacred occurrence. With the beginning of the Sith War, however, the Jedi Council of the time had realized that such a practice was no longer feasible. Too many Jedi were being killed by the Sith directly; to lose twice again as many due to an archaic liability was too costly.  
  
The Jedi Council of the time worked closely with their Healers, eventually developing a method by which the agony of the torn bond could be sublimated, allowing the remaining team member the time to make an escape and secure a Healer's attention before addressing the tattered connection. This method, called the Ritual of Acceptance, became a fixture of the Temple teachings, and was passed onto all Jedi once they had reached the level of junior Padawan. Several Council Members over the centuries had pressed to have the information taught at the initiate level instead, fearing that the two year period of time between an initiate's choosing until they were deemed a junior Padawan was too long. Always, the matter was passed over as more immediate concerns came to the forefront, and the Ritual of Acceptance continued to be kept in secret until graduation to the junior Padawan Level.  
  
Since newly chosen Padawans and their Masters were kept close to the Temple, and only sent out on the lightest of diplomatic missions, the full ramifications of a torn bond were rarely if ever dealt with. Though death visited even those Masters with new Padawans, there were always Healers present to prevent the Padawan from suffering the full impact and agony of a broken bond.  
  
Unfortunately, for Padawan Serrenia Devon, there was no Healer present as the bond she shared with Master Carlasan shattered.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Although Sidious had hoped to find a use for Anakin Skywalker, he was not completely disappointed to have to kill the young upstart. The boy had an incredible untapped reservoir of anger and guilt, to be sure, but he was uncontrollable, making him unpredictable and dangerous even to the Sith Lord.  
  
As the young Padawan grappled for his Master's lightsaber, bringing it up to defend himself, Sidious hesitated. On a prodding from the Dark Force, however, he continued in his assault, almost cackling in glee as the 'saber merely hissed and disengaged. The blue bolts of deadly lightning were unavoidable as the Dark Lord aimed them directly at the Jedi Padawan, allowing no room for the boy to maneuver or escape.  
  
The first bolt made contact with Anakin just below the boy's ribcage, and the delightful scream of agony was pure music to Sidious' ears. As the Padawan dropped to his knees in pain, the Sith redirected his aim, taking care not to damage the unmoving body of his newest apprentice. Pausing in his assault long enough to make certain no harm would come to Kenobi, Sidious was surprised to see the young boy still fighting feebly to regain his feet. \Perhaps Skywalker is more powerful than I thought.\ the Sith reconsidered, as he watched the boy clench his jaw in determination, struggling desperately to stand.  
  
With his attention focused on Anakin, Sidious did not notice as a dull glow began to surround the body of Obi-Wan Kenobi. It was only as the Dark Force begin to hum in agitation, that the Sith realized the amount of power gathering within the Master Jedi. Cords of Dark and Light energy wrapped around the downed man, and when the stormy eyes snapped open, a distant sound, not unlike the low roar of thunder, began to rumble throughout the room.  
  
"Master!" Anakin gasped, as he, too, was drawn to the incredible site. When Obi-Wan made no response, and in fact seemed to not notice, Anakin called out to him again. As his turbulent gaze finally fell upon the Padawan, the young boy took a stumbling step away from him. The pure power and ferocity that gleamed in the usually calm and tranquil eyes was frightening, and though Anakin knew his Master would never hurt him, he had to work to suppress his terror.  
  
Rising to his feet in one swift and sure move, Obi-Wan Kenobi turned his back on the Sith Lord, focusing all of his attention on Anakin Skywalker. "You will leave, and you will not return," he ordered, his voice completely flat.  
  
"I will not leave you!" Anakin countered, though he was swaying precariously on his feet. He did not know what his Master intended to do, but he would not leave Obi-Wan's side again.  
  
"If you stay, you will die," Obi-Wan continued, seemingly ignoring the Dark presence of Sidious behind him.  
  
"I will not leave," the Padawan declared, squaring his shoulders and locking gazes with his Master. His blue eyes hardened with determination, and the fear that had haunted the edges of his gaze was now gone. "I will remain with you, even it means that I die with you."  
  
Reading something in his apprentice's gaze that he had never before seen, Obi-Wan hesitated, before closing his eyes and slightly nodding his head. "Remain behind me, and don't interfere no matter what. I will do everything I can to protect you, but you would be much safer if you left."  
  
Met with only an expression of determination, and a Force presence to back it up, Obi-Wan conceded, turning his attention away from his Padawan and back to the Sith Lord that awaited him. Noticing the change in his Master's concentration, Anakin backed up until he stood against the far wall of the office. Once there, his physical injuries again overwhelmed him, and he slid down the wall until he was seated against it. Knowing that it was not his physical presence that his Master would need most, Anakin instead put his trust in Obi-Wan, and dropped into a meditative state. Drawing as much Force energy into himself as he could, Anakin waited.  
  
The sound of the blaster bolt caused Master Windu to freeze, automatically going into a defensive crouch with the Senator securely behind him. When there was no further outburst, other than the single shot, the Jedi Master resumed the slow and steady pace forward toward the Temple exit. The Force was still humming strangely around him, offering him no warning or suggestion of what might lie ahead.  
  
"I want you to wait here," Master Windu whispered as he and the Senator approached the final intersection leading to the exit. "Wait until I call you, but remain here even if I do not summon you."  
  
Nodding her head again in understanding, the Senator dropped down into a crouch, making herself as small and unnoticeable as possible as the Councilor continued around the final corner alone. Several moments passed in silence, before Padmé began to hear a faint sound echoing down the far length of the hallway. The sound was vaguely familiar, but it was too quiet for her to place. It was only as the noise grew louder that the Senator realized the source of the sound, and discovered why she knew it so well.  
  
"Master Windu!" she called out, heedless of his order that she remain silent. Knowing that the Jedi Master would hear her, she nevertheless slipped around the corner and began to run toward where she had last seen him.  
  
A blur of dark brown was all she saw before the Councilor was at her side. "I believe I told you to remain silent and stay in place," Mace admonished, before he took in the look of ferocity on the Senator's face. "What is it?"  
  
"Droidekas," she stated simply. "It's a trap. He's trying to box us in, and allow us no escape. It is apparent that whoever this is, he is not looking to take us as hostages, but rather to kill both of us outright."  
  
"We'll have to find another way around then," Mace declared. "We can't afford to have the droidekas at our back."  
  
"Do we have time?" Padmé questioned, as she listened to the ominous sound of the destroyer droids rolling closer and closer. "If we do not meet with your contact, will he kill the Jedi?"  
  
"We don't have a choice," the Councilor responded. "I cannot risk your life, Senator. Not when I know that there is little to no chance of either of us surviving."  
  
"Perhaps those odds would be better if you had another team of Jedi at your back?" a familiar voice called from the shadowed entryway that lay just ahead of Padmé and Mace.  
  
"It seems that another two Jedi would definitely change the scenario," a second voice called out, as Masters Adi Gallia and Depa Bilaba stepped forward to meet the Councilor and Senator.  
  
*********************************************  
  
He had only a moments warning before Padawan Serrenia collapsed beside him, but N'erak was able to react quickly enough to prevent her from hitting the ground, and to keep Master Yoda from falling with her. "What's wrong with her?" he asked, as he cradled her limp form.  
  
"Broken bond, she suffers from," Master Yoda answered solemnly as he lowered himself to the floor, allowing N'erak to place his full attention on the Padawan, instead of concentrating on keeping the elder Master levitated.  
  
"Why hasn't she sublimated?" the Knight questioned as he quickly took her pulse and checked to make sure she suffered from no physical ailment.  
  
"Taught how to do so, she has not been," Master Yoda declared, as he also studied the still form of Serrenia. "A Junior Padawan, she is not yet."  
  
"Well, we can't just leave her here," N'erak stated as he gently brushed the hair back from around her face. "We don't know where the Sith is, and she will not be able to defend herself in this state."  
  
"Call for a Healer, we must," Yoda agreed.  
  
"We don't have time for that either," the younger man argued. "Isn't there something else we can do? We need to get to Obi-Wan and Anakin, but we can't afford to leave her here or take her with us!"  
  
"A Padawan, you do not have," the elder Master answered, drawing a confused look from his fellow Jedi.  
  
"Master Yoda," N'erak began exasperatedly, "with all due respect, now is not the time to tell me yet again how much I deserve to have a Padawan as terrible as I was."  
  
"No, time for that there is not," Yoda agreed. "But take on a Padawan you should, and needs a Master, Serrenia does."  
  
Raising a hand to brush the errant locks of his own hair out of his face, N'erak sighed. "Are you telling me that if I create a bond with Serrenia and take her as my Padawan, she will regain consciousness?"  
  
"Perhaps," the smaller green Jedi responded. "Though, know for certain, I do not."  
  
Pausing to consider his options, N'erak realized he had no choice. Closing his eyes and preparing to drop into the light meditation necessary to create the bond, the Knight muttered just under his breath. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear that you contrived this whole fiendish little plot just to make me take a Padawan."  
  
Blinking his heavy green eyes sagely, Yoda answered in his own cryptic manner. "Strange things, the Force wills. All to serve a purpose, this is."  
  
Repressing the urge to sigh heavily, N'erak instead concentrated on forming the bond; winding the torn and sundered edges of Serrenia's former bond into a bright and gleaming connection that bound her solidly to his own mind.  
  
Pressing the floor indicator button, Bant relied upon the Force to guide her. As the lift began its rapid ascent, she found herself absently cradling the small package she still held secreted within the folds of her cloak. Although she was uncertain as to what purpose it would serve, she knew beyond a doubt that she was serving as an instrument of the Force, and that it was guiding each and every decision she made.  
  
As the lift finally reached the indicated floor and the doors slid open, the Mon Calamarian removed her lightsaber from the front of her belt; moving it instead to the secondary clip that hung on the back of the belt under her robe and tunics. The position made it much more difficult to access the weapon, but it also prevented others from knowing that she was armed. Once her 'saber was secured, the Healer adjusted her cloak so that it hung freely and tucked her hands serenely within its sleeves. Assuming the dignified strides of a Jedi, Bant made her way toward what she now knew to be the Supreme Chancellor's offices.  
  
*********************************************  
  
As the edge of the bond sealed into place, almost as if it had been meant to, N'erak released a pent breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and settled back with his weight resting on his heels. "The bond is complete," he murmured to Master Yoda, though he knew that the elder Jedi was already aware of the state of the link.  
  
"Meant to happen this was," Yoda replied. "The beginnings of a bond, you two already shared. Her Master you were meant to be."  
  
"I doubt even the Force would be malicious enough to take a young Padawan's Master simply so that another bond could form," N'erak argued wearily. The strain of creating the bond had drained his energy, and he found that he needed a few moments to recover before he would even contemplate standing.  
  
"Malicious the Force is not," Yoda agreed, "but work for the good of the majority, it does." When the Knight made no comment, the Councilor continued. "Painful is it to have a broken bone set?" the small green Master questioned.  
  
"Of course," N'erak replied, vividly remembering the many broken bones he had suffered in his short career. "And I understand that you are saying that it is sometimes necessary to cause pain to heal, but I don't think that is the case here. A broken bone is vastly different from death, and the pain that Serrenia will feel is of a much sharper and distressing variety."  
  
"Agree, I do," Yoda nodded. "But dead Master Carlasan is, and need a new Master Serrenia does. Your responsibility she now is. Master N'erak."  
  
As the Jedi Master's last words reached him, N'erak's eyes widened. Although he had understood the need to form the bond, the complete implications of what he had done had not fully occurred to him. Before he could form a reply, however, Serrenia began to stir. Realizing that his Padawan would need his assurances, he concentrated solely on her, shelving his own discomfort and concerns.  
  
"Awaken now you must," Master Yoda whispered as he rested one small hand on the Padawan's forehead. "Need you, we do."  
  
Blinking a few times as her eyes adjusted to the minimal lighting of the hallway, Serrenia turned a troubled gaze to the head Councilor. "My Master?" she whispered, though the desolation in her eyes revealed her own conclusions.  
  
"Joined with the Force she has," the elderly Master confirmed sadly, as he removed his hand from her forehead.  
  
"Are the other Jedi all right?" she asked, surprising N'erak. Although Jedi were taught to deal with death, as it was not unknown even to the youngest of initiates, there was still a grieving process for those who were left behind. To have one so young immediately concerned with the safety and well being of others, before even questioning about her own welfare, was astonishing.  
  
"Know for certain, we do not," Yoda answered. "But felt nothing through the Force, have I."  
  
Nodding her head slowly, as the massive headache building up behind her eyes kept her from sudden movements, Serrenia then turned slightly to regard her new Master. "Thank you," she whispered softly, the words echoing slightly through the newly formed bond.  
  
"You're welcome," the Knight answered just as quietly, as he leaned forward and placed a hand gently on her forehead. Drawing the Force to him, he channeled it through his palm, easing his apprentice's pain. As it flowed through him, it renewed him; replacing the energy he had expelled to form the bond.  
  
When the last of the power dispersed around them, N'erak and Serrenia climbed to their feet. Pausing only long enough to resettle Master Yoda on the Padawan's shoulders, the trio stepped into the waiting lift. As the lift quickly ascended to the Chancellor's office, Master Yoda slipped quickly into a light meditation, gathering the strands of the Unifying Force to him and using them to ascertain as much of the future as he could. Immediately feeling the rightness and the strength of the newly formed bond, the Master smiled slightly. As the eddies of the Force continued, however, the slight smile faded, and a grimmer, more determined expression replaced it. Although the Force spoke of a sure bond between the young Master and Padawan, a battle for the future of the galaxy was soon to be waged, and the outcome was anything but certain. 


	9. 9

A/N

Thanks to everyone who has been reading this.  As you may know, if you have been following this on theforce.net, I had to take some time off due to a serious health issue.  I am back in action however, but didn't want to wait to post any longer. As such this chapter is shorter than some of the others.  Also, due to my long absence, I wrote a summary on tf.n, and will include that here.  Thanks to all of my reviewers, you are truly the greatest!

Summary so far: _Okay, this is a quick Rehash post for all of you faithful followers who have gotten just as lost and confused as I have, considering the extended hiatus I took. Cheers! _  
  
  
Last time on POS: (note the "batman-esque" voice ) After accepting a bargain given to him by the Council, Obi-Wan Kenobi has tended to several suicide-like missions in a desperate attempt to keep his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. At the beginning of the story, he was sent on a mission to Navira to interrupt the leader of a suddenly powerful army. The leader, Valone, was aided with information by Dooku. Valone was also, unbeknownst to him, under the watch of the Dark Lord of the Sith, Sidious, through his assistant Ellana. Ellana, who was the sister of Xanatos DeCrion, was sent to work with Valone, helping him to capture Obi-Wan. When that plan failed, and Valone was captured instead, Ellana quickly worked to form a new plan. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan, suffering from injuries inflicted by Valone, returned to the temple with the unconscious Rogue Jedi. Upon arrival at the Temple, Valone was killed by an accidental injection of Narsicsis, a potent poison. Obi-Wan had to forego treatment for his injuries until such time as all of the Temple med supplies were checked for traces of the poison. In the meantime, Obi-Wan's best friend, Bant, continued to help care for Anakin. After being treated for the lightsaber burn to his shoulder, which had unfortunately scarred, Obi-Wan was given leave at the Temple to train his Padawan and work with some 'saber classes.   
  
After several months at the Temple, Obi-Wan is called back before the Council and informed that he has a new mission to Caradonia, and that his Padawan will be attending him. Informing Anakin of the news, Obi-Wan unknowningly allows his Padawan to see the scar that now graces his upper back. Anakin, realizing the scar was not there before, becomes suspicious and angry. He confronts Bant, but is then forced to pack for and leave on his mission.   
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin arrive on Caradonia on a shuttle piloted by Haden Solo, a Temple Pilot. During the flight, one of the dampeners on the shuttle becomes damaged, leaving Solo to seek out a new part during their stay on Caradonia. While scouting for the part, Solo uncovers information leading him to believe the Jedi are in danger. Rushing to the site of the negotiations, he finds Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, who has already realized and confronted the men who have taken Anakin as a bargaining chip, convinces Solo to take his place in the negotiations while he makes certain that Ani is still safe and secure. Leaving the negotiation table, he realizes that Anakin has been moved, and that his Padawan has taken a stand against the hostage-takers. Arriving on the scene, just in time to take part in a bloody blaster battle, Obi-Wan is left to comfort his Padawan as Anakin is forced to take the lives of his captors. Meanwhile, Solo has found an ally at the negotiations, one whom he convinces to add an addendum to the almost completed treaty. In exchange for the addition to the treaty, the young delegate asks for passage to Navira.   
  
Anakin, Obi-Wan, Solo and the delegate meet up on the shuttle. Anakin goes to his bunk to meditate while Obi-Wan confronts Solo about the treaty-signing and the unexpected delegate. While he is speaking to Solo, Anakin is distracted from his meditation by a dark form that enters his room. Upon extending himself through the Force in an attempt to make an identification, Anakin is linked to the mysterious figure. Feeling the sudden shifts in the Force, Obi-Wan abandons his conversation with Solo, and runs to his apprentice's cabin. Taking in the situation, he knocks the delegate unconscious and makes certain his apprentice is all right. Upon determining that Anakin is okay, Obi-Wan returns to the front of the shuttle with the unconscious delegate. Solo asks what has happened and Obi-Wan explains that the delegate is in fact a suspected Sith, Ellana. Obi-Wan demands that they be taken to Coruscant so that the Council can question Ellana about her involvement with Valone and with her suspected ties to the Sith. Before anything can be established, the damaged dampener on the shuttle gives out and they are dropped out of hyperspace near Navira. Obi-Wan, who used his Force strength to protect Solo, Anakin and Ellana, is knocked unconscious. Upon landing at Navira, Anakin emerges from his shuttle and awakens the previously unconscious Ellana. He then attempts to tend to his Master, but Ellana blocks his healing energies from reaching his Master. Realizing that he is not helping Obi-Wan, Anakin decides to contact Bant. He begins to speak to Bant, but the connection is cut and Anakin is knocked unconscious.   
  
Meanwhile, back on Coruscant, Bant is upset to find out that the Council does not appear to care about Anakin's interrupted message. Angry, and not just at this latest action and seeming betrayal of Obi-Wan and his apprentice by the Council, Bant decides to search through sealed Temple records in the hopes of finding out more. During her search, she is interrupted by Knight N'erak, a fellow friend of her's and Obi-Wan's. N'erak helps her to discover that there is more going on than even she had suspected. Finding that the files that they were attempting to search were being destroyed systematically, Bant and N'erak work to find the common denominator among the virus-stricken files. Bant goes across the hall to attempt to contact Anakin or Obi-Wan while N'erak works on the files. While across the hall, Bant is confronted by Master Dooku, but N'erak intercedes before anything can happen. Dooku, however, is now aware of their suspicions. After the brief meeting with Dooku, they remain together in the computer lab. They discover that all of the files in some way or another tie to a Master Sifo-Dyas. Deciding to find out all that they can about the unknown Master, they contact the Temple switchboard, only to find out that he is dead. Bant and N'erak then decide to access the Healer files to discover more about the mysterious Master. While in the Healers ward, Bant is approached by her Master, Ravenna, and Master Windu. They ask her to look over a strange chemical analysis that has come their way. Unknown to Bant, the analysis is of the Narsicsis found in Valone. Agreeing to assist, if only to keep the Masters from realizing that she is downloading the file of a deceased patient, Bant takes the offered data and leaves. Upon her departure, Master Windu accesses the files she had downloaded, and then erases the file showing she had downloaded them.

Bant goes back to her Healer's area, using her terminal to bring up the information on Sifo-Dyas as she looks at the chemical analysis from Master Windu. She finds out about Narsicsis and how it can be mistaken for a common burn treatment. She also discovers its ties to the Sith. Her terminal alerts her to the fact that Sifo-Dyas had traces of the burn treatment in his system which leads her to believe that he was also killed by Narsicsis. N'erak assists her in finding information, but when all else fails, the two decide to approach Master Windu and talk to him. He leads them to the Council laboratory where they find Ravenna studying the Narsicsis traces found on Master Yoda's walking stick.   
  
While they are all together, Anakin Skywalker contacts them. He and his Master had been taken hostage by Ellana on the planet of Navira. Ellana, who was Xanatos' sister, managed to use some kind of a device on Obi-Wan that seemed to both enhance his powers, and also attempt to subvert his conscious mind. Before she could completely break him, Narissa and Solo rode to the rescue with a contingent of Navirian guards. Anakin and Obi-Wan manage to escape the facility, but Ellana is killed after one final "mind-melding experience" with Anakin. Narissa and Solo got them to a medical facility where they were seperated. Anakin was allowed to see Obi-Wan only after the doctors attempting to treat him were almost killed by the Force-power he was putting off. Upon touching his Master, however, Anakin is dragged into Obi-Wan's mindscape where he is forced to watch his Master relive some of the worst memories of his life (including a to-the-death battle with Garren). (Luckily, Anakin missed the glimpse of the future where Darth Vader led to the explosion of an entire planet.)   
  
Anakin tries to contact his Master through the bond, and Obi-Wan seizes, throwing Anakin from his mind. Anakin goes back to Narissa and Solo and demands to be allowed to speak to the Council. He is refused and contacts Bant instead. Bant is not sure how she can help him, but as Ellana had told Anakin that knowing of his Master's history would assist, Anakin asks to have his Master's medical and mission reports given to him. Mace agrees to do so, but they only manage to send Obi-Wan's personal journal through to Narissa before the connection is broken. Anakin goes back to the med center to help his Master. Once there, the doctors try to get him to give Obi-Wan some kind of a medicine to knock him out. Before Anakin can do so, he is again drawn into Obi's mind, this time with Qui-Gon there as well. They have a short discussion regarding Qui-Gon's treatment of Obi-Wan (which Anakin does not approve of) before Obi-Wan interrupts them to stop their arguing. It is decided that, since the link seems to be what threw Anakin out of Obi-Wan's mind before, it would make sense for Obi to try to access his link to Qui-Gon to see if he can use it to escape the field in his mind. As Obi-Wan goes in search of the link, Anakin suddenly disappears from the mind field. When Obi-Wan returns to his self within the field of his own mind, he finds only Qui-Gon. His former Master explains that Anakin just disappeared. Obi-Wan in turn, explains that he found a link, but that it does not connect to Qui-Gon, but rather to a Sith.   
  
Meanwhile, in the physical realm, Dooku has arrived on Navira and gone to the Med center. He pretends to be N'erak and takes Obi-Wan and Anakin, after knocking the Padawan out with the Sedative meant for the Master. Loading the two onto his ship, he suddenly collapses, as Obi-Wan accesses the mindlink and causes harm. Obi-Wan is then able to escape from where he was trapped within his own mind and return to the physical plain. However, he now has the ability to read minds, without fully realizing he is doing so. He and Anakin meet up with Dooku, and Obi-Wan discovers he is the Sith. They fight, Obi-Wan wins, and the two set course for Coruscant. Narissa and Solo contact them from where they had followed Dooku's ship, and Narissa passes the journal of Obi-Wan off to Anakin.   
  
Meanwhile, after receiving the communication from Anakin, Bant, Mace, Ravenna and N'erak scatter in order to collect the necessary information to pass onto Anakin on Navira. Bant sends the journals through, but has to hold onto the medical records as there was not time to send them. Mace goes to get the Mission records, but is distracted by a Council meeting where he tells them of Yoda and the Sith influence. Depa's comm link interrupts the meeting, informing her that her Padawan has been killed. This obviously breaks up the meeting and Mace heads back to the Council lab to ask Ravenna to complete the autopsy on Bilt, Depa's Padawan. On the lifts, Mace comes face-to-face with a curious Chancellor Palpatine who claims he heard that Master Yoda was ill and wished to present his condolonces. Disturbed by the meeting, Mace leads the Chancellor back to the Senate/Temple exit before again moving to rendezvous with Ravenna. He finds her preparing a medical kit and assumes that she is on her way to autopsy Bilt. Instead, she explains that she is on the way to the Senate where Senator Amidala has been attacked and killed. He agrees to go with her, but suggests that Bant and N'erak stay behind.   
  
Left behind, Bant and N'erak decide to visit Yoda to find out all they can. They talk to him, but he leads them to question what part Dooku played in the Sith influence. N'erak discovers a terminal hidden in the depths of the Temple and he and Bant set out to find it. They just manage to find the room and begin to open it when Mace and Ravenna return from their interesting meeting at the Senate where they found out that, not only was Senator Amidala alive and well, but also that her aide Cordé (who had been killed in her place) was trained by a Sith on Naboo just after Obi-Wan and Anakin had left. Amidala also mentioned that she had told Palpatine about the pitstop on Tatooine, which leads Mace to suspect Palpatine as the Sith, explaining how Maul had come to find Qui-Gon and the Queen so easily.   
  
Deciding to help N'erak and Bant gather as much information as possible from Dooku's terminal, Ravenna and Mace join them back at the Temple lab. Since the lab is shielded, and since the four have become too bothered by their discoveries of Obi-Wan as the Chosen One, and the fact that Obi had to kill his best friend Garren, the four Jedi do not realize when a bomb goes off at the Senate.   
  
Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Anakin, who had returned to the Senate first in order to drop off their reports had seperated. Obi-Wan is with Palpatine and Anakin is with Amidala and her guards when the explosion goes off. The bomb was planted by Palpatine in Amidala's ship, but because she was running late, the ship was still in the Senate hanger. Amidala and Anakin live, though Anakin is severly injured. They remain alone until two of the Jedi sent to assist in the Senate evacuation arrive. Padawan Serrenia and her Master Carlasan set to work to assist the Senator and the Padawan. Serrenia crawls through, but Carlsan cannot fit. She goes to look for another way and finds Obi-Wan, who is also desperate to get to Anakin. She has been led to believe that Obi-Wan has fallen to the Darkside due to a mistake on Master Yoda's part. Yoda, who had managed to breach a hole in Anakin's shields (left to allow him contact with his mom) had seen Obi-Wan and Dooku's contact and fight aboard the cruiser on its way from Navira to Coruscant. Left with the impression that Obi had turned to the Darkside, Yoda had demanded that Obi-Wan be captured immediatly. Carlasan, knowing this and sensing the distress coming from the Master, as well as the awesome display of Force-power, engages him in a duel. They only seperate when Anakin's heart suddenly stops beating. Obi-Wan manages to push past Carlasan's lightsaber and get to his Padawan. Carlasan is too stunned by his feat to stop him. She instead works with him to save Anakin. Obi-Wan draws from the Darkside indiscriminently as he works to save Anakin. He manages to restart Anakin's heart, but then on the way away from the damaged part of the Senate building, the four Jedi and Senator run into a contingent of guards. Obi-Wan and Anakin are taken into custody, while Carlasan, Amidala and Serrenia remain unseen. Obi-Wan is taken to Palpatine, while Anakin is taken into custody by the guards.   
  
Meanwhile, back at the Temple, the four in the Council Lab find out about the explosion. Mace and N'erak head off to the Senate, while Ravenna and Bant go to the medical center to help. Ravenna is lured away by Boba Fett and is killed by Jango Fett, who has infiltrated the Temple in order to remove the evidence that Bilt was killed by Dark energy and to kill those that might know of Palpatine's true identity. Bant falls asleep after expending a lot of energy to assist in healing and has a vision where she talks to Qui-Gon and finds out that Ravenna is dead. Bant and Qui-Gon come up with a way to save Obi-Wan without having to kill him (since he is now a powerful conduit for the Darkside of the Force, as well as the Lightside). Bant goes off to carry out the plan, gathering the needed material from the Council Lab. Bant then goes to find Council members to assist her.   
  
Meanwhile, Adi Gallia has gone to the medical center, and is distracted by intruders. She follows them to the morgue and is almost killed in an explosion, which the intruders use to escape. Adi wonders why they were in the morgue at all and begins to investigate. She finds that only Bilt, Depa's Padawan, is being kept there. While searching, Adi comes across a recording device on Bilt's belt, which has managed to record his death. Contacting Depa the two Masters (and Bant who met up with them) discover that Palpatine is the Sith. The three set off for the Senate but Bant collapses in the lifts, as Anakin inadvertantly bonds to her in an attempt to draw strength from any source that can assist him. As his bond with Obi-Wan was broken on the shuttle from Navira due to Count Dooku, Bant is the only one close enough for him to do so.   
  
Adi and Depa gather the information Bant had on her, but decide to leave her where she is (after alerting the Healers) and continue on to the Senate. Bant comes to later, and also manages to head to the Senate.   
  
At the Senate, N'erak and Mace arrived, but were immediately taken into custody with several other Jedi by Mas Amedda. The Jedi were being accused of setting off the explosion and the earlier attack against Senator Amidala. As the entire Senate believed that Amidala was killed, the Senators were quick to decide to imprison all Jedi. N'erak and Mace manage to escape custody and meet up with Padawan Serrenia, Amidala and Carlasan. Master Yoda and Padawan Elei, a Council Padawan, also arrive at the Senate and meet up. N'erak, Mace, Amidala, Serrenia and Yoda go off to find Obi-Wan, while Master Carlasan and Padawan Elei go to free the remaining Jedi. Unfortunately, Jango has returned to the Senate and is holding the Jedi hostage. Elei and Carlasan are also taken hostage and Jango demands that Mace and Amidala come to him or he will kill all of the Jedi. Mace and Amidala decide to go, while Yoda, N'erak and Serrenia continue on to find Obi-Wan.   
  
Mace and Amidala are joined by Adi Gallia and Depa Billaba, just as Jango kills Carlasan. Serrenia, who was bonded to Carlasan, collapses from the trauma of the split bond and N'erak ends up completing a bond with her to save her life. N'erak, Yoda and Serrenia continue on to the Chancellor's floor where they meet up with Bant. Mace and Adi go for Jango while the Senator and Depa lead off the droidekas. Obi-Wan faces off against Sidious as Anakin lies on the floor behind him, having escaped from the guards in an attempt to help his Master.

*************

_ And now to the story:_

Flashback to four years ago   
  
_Stepping quietly into the quarters he had shared with his Master for over a decade, Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief as he ran a hand fitfully through his hair. Although his hair had been short for as long as he could remember, the lack of the Knight's tail in the back still came as a surprise. Only a few days had passed since his informal Knighting Ceremony, and though tradition did not demand that the tail be clipped, unlike the braid, Obi-Wan had wanted to offer something to Yoda, who had served as his stand-in Master. The long braid had burned with Qui-Gon.   
  
Crossing the dimly lit common room, the new Knight paused briefly at the door of his Padawan's quarters. The light sounds of the young boy's sleep-deprived breathing wafted out to him. Since returning from Naboo, both the new Knight and the new Padawan had been subjected to numerous medical and Council dictated tasks. Obi-Wan, himself, had only just succeeded in escaping from the over-enthusiastic Healers who had demanded he remain in bacta until all of his broken ribs had healed. /A waste of time… if the Council has its way/ he thought darkly as his eyes began to adjust so that he could just see the blonde tufts of Anakin's hair sticking out over the bed covers.   
  
Though the Council had been as blunt as possible, it had still taken Obi-Wan time to realize what they were truly asking of him. Although Qui-Gon had gone against the Council's wishes many times, Obi-Wan had always operated under the assumption that they had the best interests of the Republic and of the Jedi Order in mind whenever the Council made a decision. Now, though, he had to question that assumption. /Can what the Council has asked of me truly be for the benefit of anyone but themselves?/   
  
Before Obi-Wan had a chance to ruminate further, Anakin shifted restlessly in his sleep, drawing the young Master's thoughts from his own troubles to those that plagued his young apprentice every time the poor boy managed to rest. Entering the small room, he gently rested a hand on Anakin's sweaty forehead, soothing him physically even as he used the newly established bond to send reassurance and love directly into his charge's mind. Although Obi-Wan had initially expected his adjustment to becoming a Master to be difficult, if not nearly impossible, he was instead surprised to find that he took quickly to the role. As Anakin seemed to settle further, Obi-Wan gently nudged him further into a dreamless sleep, before adjusting his covers and exiting the room.   
  
Reaching the door, he glanced back once more, as if to assure himself that Anakin was still sleeping soundly and safely. Smiling gently, he triggered the door shut. Crossing the common room again, he moved toward the comm. unit embedded in the far wall. Signing on, he noticed immediately that the Temple staff had already removed Qui-Gon's codes from the system, sealing all of his personal files. Repressing a pang of sorrow at what seemed an almost-callous dismissal of his Master's life, Obi-Wan forced himself to concentrate instead on the large number of messages awaiting him. Skimming through the list, he immediately noticed the message bearing the seal of the Republic Chancellor. Opening the message and re-reading it twice, to be certain he had not made a mistake in the understanding of it, he slumped back in his chair in sudden exhaustion. Despite any attempt on his part to misconstrue the message, the Chancellor had been most clear in his demands.   
  
Staring blankly at the screen, Obi-Wan found himself missing Qui-Gon even more than he would have thought possible. Though the death of his Master had obviously left him with a large gap in his life as a Jedi, he had not yet had the time to process how much of a relationship he and Qui-Gon had shared outside of their Temple roles. Now, faced with a decision he could not dare make without severe consequences either way, he realized how much he had relied on his Master as both a sounding board and an advice-giver. Fighting back the sudden onrush of grief and sorrow, Obi-Wan straightened in his chair and attempted to regain control.   
  
Flashing back to the original message screen in an attempt to distance himself from the unforgettable insistence of Chancellor Palpatine's letter, the young Knight found himself inadvertently focusing on a message from someone he had not expected to have already heard of his Master's demise. As he brought the message up on the comm. screen, quickly reading the few lines of text, he realized there might be another solution to his dilemma.   
  
Glancing at the chrono, Obi-Wan was surprised to see that it was not nearly as late in the night cycle as it felt. Deciding that his friend would still be awake, and even if he was not, would understand if Obi-Wan woke him, the Temple's newest Master quickly composed a message of his own. _End Flashback   
  
*********************************************   
  
As she rounded a corner, Depa could hear the droideka following just behind her. Though she could have easily outrun it, she did not want to risk the chance that it would later catch up to her when she did not expect it. As the droid was both programmed to kill, and not truly sentient, she felt no qualm in planning on its quick demise.   
  
Swinging around the corner, she used a sudden burst of Force energy to propel her up and into the crevice where the two walls of the intersection met. Controlling her breathing so that the droid would not hear her as it passed, she waited in silence for it to roll past her hiding place. Once it had done so, and had realized that she was no longer ahead of it, the droid hesitated, than quickly unfurled from its round shape to take a better reading of the hallway ahead. Waiting until the droideka had completely returned to its upright stance, Depa dropped from the ceiling onto the floor just behind it. Before the droid could turn or even activate its aft shielding, she ignited her 'saber and used it to separate the droideka's command matrix from its body. As the droid's shielding and weaponry began to shut down, she turned and ran back the direction she had come from, using Force-enhanced speed to help her reach Senator Amidala more quickly.   
  
*********************************************   
  
Despite appreciating the distraction that Padawan Elei was providing in drawing the assassin out, Master Windu could not help but worry that she was, however inadvertently, provoking the man. The assassin's tones did nothing to hide the edge of madness and fanaticism that coated his words as he spoke against the Jedi Order. Even the off-hand mention of Sith-training did not concern Mace nearly as much as the ardent belief and unwavering fervor of the dark man's speech.   
  
Sharing a speaking glance with Master Gallia, Mace made it clear that she was to remain in place while he drew the assassin's attention away from the young Council Padawan. If he could draw the assassin's fire, Adi would then be free to take out the guards and enlist the assistance of the other Jedi sealed within the nearby room. Nodding to indicate she understood her part in the plan, Adi drew further back into the shadows, as Mace prepared to drop from the high ceiling to the floor only a few feet from where the assassin stood.   
  
As he began his carefully controlled descent from the high marble ceiling, Mace became aware of two things. One, that despite feigning an air of indifference and ignorance, the surrounding guards were much more observant than they appeared; and two, that the assassin had just greeted him and Master Adi Gallia by name.

************************

Flashback to four years ago   
  
_Before his guest could ring the buzzer, and risk waking Anakin, Obi-Wan palmed open the door. "Obi-Wan!" his guest cried, quickly wrapping him in a warm embrace. "It's good to see you."   
  
Smiling genuinely for the first time in days, Obi-Wan returned the hug. "Garen, I've missed you as well."   
  
Releasing his friend, Garen stepped into the open quarters with a familiarity only a life-long companion could have. "Is Anakin asleep?" he asked, already knowing of the trials his best friend had endured over the past week's duration.   
  
"I hope so," Obi-Wan replied with a wan grin. "It's been awhile since either of us has managed to truly rest."   
  
"Obi," Garen began, his eyes darkened by sorrow, "I'm so sorry to hear about Master Jinn. He was truly one of the greatest Jedi, and the greatest man, that I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."   
  
Accepting his friend's condolences with a slight nod of his head, and attempting to swallow the sudden lump in his throat, Obi-Wan turned to the kitchen before the tears could spill from the corners of his eyes. Although he had worked hard to release his grief and sorrow to the Force, the death of his Master and near-father had been too much to recover from so quickly.   
  
"Would you like some tea?" Obi-Wan asked, successfully swallowing his sorrow.   
  
"Sure," Garen answered, as he laid a hand on his friend's shoulder and pushed him toward the couch. "I'll go make some."   
  
Instead of arguing, as he normally would have, Obi-Wan accepted the offer and dropped down onto the sofa. Rubbing his hands over his eyes, he waited for Garen to return from the kitchen.   
  
"You like your tea plain, right?" Garen asked unnecessarily, giving Obi-Wan warning that he was returning to the room. Sitting up straighter on the sofa, Obi-Wan settled his hands in his lap.   
  
"Plain is great, thanks Garen," he replied, accepting the warm cup. "I'm sorry to have bothered you so late at night," Obi-Wan began, jumping straight into the topic at hand, "but I need to ask a favor of you."   
  
"You know that if there's anything you ever need, all you have to do is ask," Garen answered.   
  
"I know," Obi-Wan sighed, setting his tea cup aside as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. From his position in the chair beside the sofa, Garen watched as his friend ran his hands fitfully through his short hair. "I know that you've always said that, Garen, but what I am asking of you is a rather large favor, and I'd understand completely if you said no."   
  
"Why don't you tell me what it is first," Garen responded, setting his own cup of tea beside the one Obi-Wan had abandoned.   
  
Sighing again, the new Knight began. "When I got back from my meetings today, I found a message on my comm. unit from Chancellor Palpatine. He's asked, well, actually more like ordered, me to become the Senate Liaison for the Jedi Order."   
  
"That's great!" Garen said enthusiastically. "Now you'll be able to stay on Coruscant to train Anakin without having to worry about missions."   
  
"It would be great," Obi-Wan corrected, "except I can't accept the position. And unless I can find someone else to…"   
  
"Why can't you accept?" his friend interrupted, leaning forward. "It would be the perfect assignment for you and Anakin. He needs to be trained, and you need to train him. I don't see what the problem is."   
  
Lifting his head, Obi-Wan turned his desolate gaze on Garen. "I can't accept because I no longer have the right to choose my own assignments."   
  
"What?" Garen exclaimed. "You always have the right to choose your own assignments. Not even the Council can take that away."   
  
"They can if it is freely given," Obi-Wan responded, dropping his gaze to his hands once more.   
  
Sitting back in his chair, Garen simply studied his friend for a few moments, as if trying to assimilate the information he had just been given. Before the silence had stretched on too long, he spoke. "Obi-Wan, what happened?" he asked gently.   
  
As if a dam had broke within him, the new Knight began to explain, his words becoming faster and faster as he spoke. "Qui-Gon asked me, no he demanded, that I train Anakin for him. I couldn't say no, even though the Council was sure that the boy was dangerous. How could I possibly refuse to complete my Master's final request? I told Master Yoda, just before the funeral, that I was going to train Anakin, with or without the Council's permission. He seemed to accept it, but said that I needed to formally declare that before the Council.   
  
"I thought that that was it. I didn't realize that the Council would make its own demands in response to my declaration. I didn't know what they would ask of me… how could I have? How could I know that the Council would demand that I give up my place in the Jedi Order?"   
  
"What do you mean 'Give up your place?'" Garen questioned, his eyebrows drawn together in consternation.   
  
"The Council stated that they couldn't allow Anakin to be trained unless they had complete control over his training. They said he was too dangerous otherwise. I tried to explain that I would be happy to submit extra reports, and even take on a pseudo-Master to assist me, but they wouldn't accept. Master Yoda demanded that the only way I could train Anakin was to give myself entirely to the control of the Council."   
  
Rubbing a hand over his eyes, Obi-Wan continued, his voice slowing to a dry monotone. "The Council now has the right to decide what, if any missions I accept, and when, if ever, I am permitted to leave the Temple. I have to submit to their decisions regarding my teaching and training schedules, and I will have to accept any and all missions they give to me."   
  
"But they can't do that!" Garen declared, jumping to his feet and beginning to pace agitatedly. "The Council is only supposed to advise us and work with the Senate. They aren't to have that much singular control over any Jedi!" Coming to a halt in front of his friend, Garen dropped to his knees so that he could look Obi-Wan directly in the eye. "Obi, you have to report this. Someone needs to know what the Council is trying to do to you. You can't allow this to continue, it isn't right."   
  
"How am I supposed to do that?" Obi-Wan bellowed. "The Council will take Anakin from me if I tell anyone. I only told you because I need…"   
  
"You needed a friend, and you needed help," Garen finished softly, laying his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "And you need someone to take your place as the assistant to the Senate and Chancellor Palpatine."   
  
"I didn't know who else to ask," Obi-Wan agreed quietly. "I have to leave on a mission in two days, and I just didn't know who I could trust."   
  
"Obi," Garen began gently, his hand still resting on his friend's shoulder, "I still think you need to tell someone about this. But," he continued with a soft smile as his friend's despairing gaze again fell on him, "I will talk to the Senate tomorrow morning. I bet I can even arrange a meeting with Palpatine himself to insure that I take the position with the Senate. That way, you can leave on your mission without having to worry about the Chancellor becoming upset."   
  
"Garen," Obi-Wan started, before his voice cracked and soft sobs broke through. Embracing his childhood friend again, he tried to continue, "I d-don't know what I-I'd ever do without you."   
  
"I know, I know," Garen chanted quietly. "And I have no idea what I'd do without you." _  
End Flashback   
  
*********************************************   
  
The entryway to the Chancellor's office was deserted and seemed almost unnaturally silent. The four Jedi came to a halt just as they crossed the threshold of the outer office as the unmistakable presence of the Darkside penetrated through them.   
  
"Sealed the door is," Yoda stated after a cursory glance over the room. "Find another way in, we will have to."   
  
"Can't you break the seal?" Bant asked, anxious to get to her friend on the other side. Although she had not known until now that Obi-Wan was in the building, his presence was now clearly recognizable, despite the strange eddies that seemed to swirl within it.   
  
"Time it would take," Yoda answered, "and in place, the electrical lock would still be."   
  
"N'erak?" Bant questioned, her gaze flickering to the datapad she could just barely see sticking out of his pocket.   
  
"I should be able to break the electronic wards," N'erak responded, drawing the modified 'pad from his cloak, "but it may take awhile."   
  
"I will look for another way in," Bant declared, not waiting for a response before she turned and swept back through the entryway.   
  
"What should I do?" Serrenia asked after Master Bant had left the Chancellor's outer office.   
  
"Wait you will," Yoda answered before N'erak could. "Needed, soon you will be. But for now, wait you must."   
  
Nodding her head once she had correctly interpreted the Master's cryptic speech patterns, Serrenia settled in one of the outer office chairs, watching avidly as the Councilor and her new Master set to work on the seals keeping them separated from Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

********************************

Though she kept herself in excellent shape, Padmé was beginning to become winded as she drew nearer and nearer to the lower levels of the Senate. The droid behind her, however, did not suffer from such a human condition as exhaustion. Forcing herself to continue with the thought that she would be out of danger soon, the Senator ran down one final stairwell, with the click, click, click of the droid following closely behind.   
  
As she ran, she watched the surrounding walls closely, waiting for the texture to change. The lower levels of the Senate, much like the lower levels of the Jedi Temple, had been built in an entirely different age, when ambiance had been more important than efficiency. The Senators of former generations had been even more decadent than the well-known excessive spenders of today. In fact, had the lift system had access, it was likely that many of the Senators would have chosen quarters in the beautiful lower levels. Instead, the high-sheen malachite flooring and walls were only seen by those few who had ever wandered far enough down through the unused bowels of the Republic Center.   
  
Reaching the level where the malachite began, Padmé left the stairwell, leading the droideka down one of the slippery corridors. As the droid slowed slightly to adjust for the slick material, the Senator ducked down a connecting hallway. Turning immediately as she slipped around the corner, she leveled her blaster at the high-sheen wall and began to fire. Bouncing off of the walls, as a reflection does off of a mirror, the blaster bolts ricocheted from floor to ceiling and back again. Caught in the middle of the rain of bolts, the droid had no choice but to freeze, using its front shielding in an attempt to protect itself as it waited for its aft shielding to activate. Unfortunately for the destroyer droid, the Senator had anticipated that it would try to use all of its shielding, and had made certain to continue firing until her blaster battery ran dead.   
  
With so many bolts ricocheting through the hall, it was only a matter of time before one of the blasts slipped through the droideka's defenses. Instead of waiting for the inevitable, Padmé continued to run down the side corridor, just making it to another stairwell before the deafening explosion of the droid's imploding power matrix echoed through the level.   
  
*********************************************   
  
Dropping into a crouch as he landed soundlessly on the floor, Mace froze, determined to wait in silence until he knew for certain whether the assassin only knew that he and Master Gallia were in the vicinity, or whether the assassin, in fact, knew their exact location. His caution was rewarded when the assassin spoke.   
  
"I know that you are here," he declared, without turning from where he faced Padawan Elei. "If you don't want to see the rest of these Jedi killed," the assassin continued, gesturing toward the closed door where the remaining Knights were being held, "I suggest that you surrender."   
  
When no answer came, the assassin reached into one of the pouches of his belt, withdrawing a wickedly sharp blade. "While I've always appreciated the simplicity of a blaster, there's something to be said for making a statement," the dark man stated. "In fact, sometimes, even the most hardy of individuals can't stand the sight of a little blood."   
  
Reaching out with one gloved hand, he pulled Padawan Elei to her feet by the braid that hung just behind her ear. Refusing to make a sound, despite the pain she was in, Elei rose as gracefully to her feet as she could. "Unless you wish to see just what color blood this young lady has," the assassin called, "I suggest, Master Windu, that you show yourself."   
  
Realizing that his freedom came at too high of a price to pay, and despite what every field instinct he had told him, Mace stood straight, preparing to step into the splash of light in front of him. Just as he crossed the threshold separating the pool of light from the shadows, several things happened at once. Adi Gallia dropped from the ceiling beside him, the guards opened fire, and most importantly, Elei Shar demonstrated that, despite merely being a Council Padawan, she was still trained as a Jedi through and through.   
  
Stomping her foot down on the instep of the assassin's right foot, Elei then wrapped her hands around the arm that held the knife to her throat. Twisting around, and catching the assassin entirely by surprise, she jerked the blade free from her captor and planted it firmly in his unprotected stomach. With an expression of complete shock, Jango Fett clasped his gloved hands around the knife embedded in his stomach, and dropped to his knees.   
  
Ignoring the blaster battle behind her, and the high-pitched cry of "Dad!" that resounded down the hall, Elei stood over the assassin as his life's blood poured from the knife wound. "You may think that the Jedi Order is selective in its training," she whispered, as she dropped to her knees so that Jango could clearly hear her. "And you are probably right," she continued. "The Order won't train those that it knows will use their powers for self-gain… and it certainly won't train those with so little talent as you."   
  
Rising to her feet, the Council Padawan ignored the harsh gasps coming from the dying man at her feet, and walked quickly, yet calmly, toward Masters Windu and Gallia.

**************************

Leaving N'erak, Yoda and the young Padawan in her wake, Bant hurried quickly back through the corridor heading away from the Chancellor's office. Though she had felt a strong force pulling her toward the Senate Building, even from the distance of the Jedi Temple, it was nothing compared to the urge that was now compelling her. This pull seemed much more personal, and since she now knew that Obi-Wan and Anakin were in the Senate Complex, she was rather certain of what was happening.   
  
When the bond with Anakin Skywalker had suddenly snapped into place while she was in the lift with Masters Billaba and Gallia, Bant had been somewhat surprised, but not overly concerned. She had always had a latent connection with her best friend's Padawan, so she had assumed that, in his time of need, Anakin had simply drawn on that link. Now however, as the compelling urge continued to draw her onward, Bant realized things were much more complicated than she had assumed.   
  
For instead of a simple friendship link, Bant Eerin and Anakin Skywalker now shared a Master/Apprentice bond.   
  
*********************************************   
  
Flashback to three and a half years ago   
  
_"To Naboo you must return," the flickering image of Master Yoda declared, "Needed there you are." With that final cryptic remark, the missive from the Jedi Council ended.   
  
Sighing and rubbing his hand over his tired eyes, Obi-Wan hit the replay button again. He had already listened to the message twice, but he still hadn't found what he was looking for. On the fifth playback, he finally noticed the brief look of sympathy that Master Windu seemed to display as Master Yoda delivered the mission briefing. Freezing the image, Obi-Wan tried to bring it into better focus, but it revealed nothing more than the sorrowful look on the Jedi Master's face.   
  
"What is this all about?" Obi-Wan finally shouted aloud in frustration, slamming a hand down on the console and ending the playback as he did so. Though the mission briefing had been mostly complete, it lacked one important element: who exactly it was that he was looking for on Naboo. The Councilors had been typically efficient in describing the circumstances under which he would find the person, and had even described exactly what he was to do upon meeting with the individual, but none of the twelve had bothered to mention **exactly **who it was he was looking for. They had merely stated that he was in the best position to take the mission, and that his "special knowledge of the situation" would prove invaluable.   
  
Growling in frustration, the new Knight stalked out of the private communications room onboard the giant Liner. Though he preferred to use Republic shuttles, the Council had specifically ordered him to use public transportation, and to remain as inconspicuous as possible. He was not to go so far as to wear a disguise, but he was to remain within his cabin, only coming out once a day to receive a message from the Council.   
  
"This is completely and utterly ridiculous," he muttered to himself, being careful to keep his voice down, lest he disturb any of the slumbering passengers ensconced within the many cabins he passed on his way back to his own section of the ship. "If the Council would just tell me who I am supposed to find, it would make my mission a lot easier. But, instead, they only see fit to mention that it is a 'darkened Jedi, who is most likely close to the point of no return.' How is that supposed to help me? For all I know, I could be hunting down Padawan N'erak!"   
  
Laughing softly to himself, glad of the pressure release his own strange brand of sarcasm brought, Obi-Wan did not realize until much later just how close to the truth he had come in his errant wit. _  
  
End flashback   
  
*********************************************   
  
Even as quickly as she was moving, Depa was surprised at how far the Senator had managed to travel in the short time the two women were separated. In fact, the Jedi Master had only made it three-quarters of the way that Padmé had run when the two again met.   
  
"Are you still being followed?" Master Billaba asked, reaching toward where her lightsaber hung at her belt.   
  
"No," the Senator assured, "I managed to damage the droid enough that it won't be able to continue its pursuit."   
  
Nodding, Depa nonetheless had to wonder how it was that the young Senator had succeeded where even Jedi Knights had been known to fail. "If you are ready then, perhaps we should prepare to address the Senate."   
  
"I'm ready," Padmé stated, unconsciously drawing herself up and brushing at the bits of plaster and debris that still covered her. "I'm not certain that my presence alone will be enough proof to convince my fellow Senators of what Palpatine truly is and of all of the evil he has done, but I will do my best."   
  
"I'm sure that you could convince them," Depa declared, "but, luckily, you shouldn't have to." Reaching into one of her pockets, she withdrew several data chips. "This should be enough evidence to force even Palpatine's own conspirators to declare his guilt."   
  
Reaching out a hand, Padmé watched as the Jedi Master hesitated before dropping the last of the chips into her hand. "I'll make certain that all of the Republic finds out what he has done," the Senator promised.   
  
Swallowing convulsively before she could speak, Depa sighed softly. "Many people have suffered and died because of Chancellor Palpatine. Today we have a chance to keep that from ever happening again." Glancing down briefly, the Master continued. "I know that I won't ever accept that my Padawan had to die, but I _know _that his death was not without purpose. Bilt would have been a great Jedi, but maybe… maybe this is the purpose the Force meant for him to serve." Wiping one lone tear from her check, the young Master carefully placed the final data chip, showing Padawan Bilt's death at the hands of Palpatine, into Senator Amidala's hand.   
  
Wrapping her slim fingers around the chips almost reverently, Padmé hesitated, then reached out with her other hand and gave the Jedi Master's still outstretched fingers a slight squeeze. "Palpatine's deceit will be uncovered," the Senator declared, unaware of the sharp vehemence that had crept into her tone, "and he _will _pay."   
  
Giving a small squeeze back before withdrawing her hand, Master Billaba swiftly returned once more to the consummate Jedi Master as the two women advanced quickly through the unnaturally silent halls of the Republic Senate.

*************************

With Jango Fett dead, the Republic guards had to rely on their own leadership structure to counter the threat of the two Jedi Masters and the lone Jedi Padawan. The guards were able to hold their own for several minutes, but when Master Windu triggered the door of the room guarding the rest of the Order's Knights and Masters, the guards knew they had no choice but to surrender. Despite the fact that the released captives were not armed with lightsabers, it was apparent that the Jedi Order's hand to hand combat training was far superior to that given to the Republic guards.   
  
In only a matter of moments, the guards had completely surrendered, and were being rounded up and detained within the very room they had been guarding. Only a few guards had received injuries, and the wounds were only minor. For young Boba Fett, however, the quick conclusion of the battle seemed almost to last a lifetime. From the moment his father had collapsed on the ground, until the last of the guards had been secured, the young boy sat in a quiet huddle in one of the shadowed corners of the hallway.   
  
Boba had wanted to go to his father, but Jango had always stressed to him the importance of remaining hidden during confrontations. The assassin always took his son with him, to allow him a glimpse of the life he would soon lead and because of the surprisingly strong father-son connection that had developed between them; but Jango had not yet begun Boba's training. Jango swore that his "son" would one day be an even better warrior than he was, but even the ruthless assassin was loath to allow such a young boy the huge responsibility of handling a weapon.   
  
Jango had, however, taught Boba some self-defense tactics that suited his small frame and youth. It was these very methods that the young clone relied upon as the dark-skinned Jedi spotted him in the shadowed recesses. As the large man drew close, Boba pretended to curl up in fear, when he was actually arranging his body for attack. As the Jedi Master reached out a hand toward him, Boba reacted instantly, knocking the hand aside and lashing out with his booted heel. Although the Jedi had superhuman reflexes, he was not quick enough to avoid the blow from the well-trained boy.   
  
With a grunt, the Master dropped to his knees, clutching his freely bleeding nose with his hand. Before Boba could escape, however, another Jedi Master and the young Padawan that had killed his father arrived. Realizing that he was outnumbered, Boba prepared himself for what would surely be revenge after his attack on the Jedi Master. Instead, he was surprised as the Padawan cautiously knelt down on the floor beside him.   
  
"Are you all right?" she asked softly, making certain not to move too swiftly around the obviously skittish young boy.   
  
Unsure of how to answer, Boba merely nodded, his gaze drifting between the Padawan beside him and the two Jedi Masters. The dark-skinned man was rising to his feet with some help from the other. In fact, it almost appeared as if the female Master was teasing the other Jedi as she helped him. Following the direction of his gaze, the Jedi Padawan smiled and leaned closer to Boba, as if to whisper a confidence.   
  
"I think Master Windu was a bit surprised to be attacked so successfully by someone so young," she murmured with a grin.   
  
"Master Windu?" Boba asked, wondering why he didn't feel more of a sense of malice toward the young girl for killing his father, despite the fact that she was acting so friendly.   
  
"Oh!" the Padawan gasped, "I guess you don't really know who we are, do you?" she asked rhetorically. "The taller Master is Mace Windu, and the other Master is Adi Gallia," she stated, pointing to them, "and I'm Elei," she finished offering a hand to Boba.   
  
Confused as to what the Padawan wanted, Boba merely stared at her hand until she withdrew it. "Anyway," Elei said to cover the sudden unpleasant silence, "I think you'll probably be coming back to the Temple with me and the rest of the injured Knights and Masters."   
  
"What about everyone else?" Boba questioned, trying to gather as much information as possible, and hoping to find out what his fate might be.   
  
Glancing up toward where Master Gallia was beckoning her, Elei answered. "Well, the rest of the Jedi are going to finish what we've started, of course," she began as she rose to her feet. "We came here to help, and until the Senate is back in its proper order, the Jedi will be here to assist." Flashing another quick smile, the Padawan offered a hand to Boba to pull him up from the floor. Hesitating only slightly, Boba reached out his own hand and gripped Elei's. As she pulled him to his feet, Boba couldn't help but offer his own shy smile in return.   
  
*********************************************   
  
As the bond snapped fully into place, now that Bant had recognized it for what it was, the Healer was almost overwhelmed with a wave of pain. Quickly realizing that it was emanating from Anakin, Bant drew as much of it away from the young Apprentice as she could, offering her own strength to help shore up his own.   
  
As she bled off the pain into the surrounding Force, Bant couldn't help but shudder at the Dark undertones that polluted the energy source. Though the Force was never purely Light, as the Light could not survive without at least some Dark, the Mon Calamarian had never before seen a time when the Force was so tainted. Instead of the energy giving off a light white presence, with only hints of darker areas, the Force was a shadowy, murky gray.   
  
Shaking off the cold feeling that ran through her, Bant continued to draw away the apprentice's pain as she hurried down the Senate hallway toward where she could feel Anakin was located. Reaching a doorway, she hesitated, aware of the sound of voices drifting out to her.   
  
Risking a glance around the corner of the opened door, Bant was surprised to see several Republic guards gathered around a table. Behind them, in a smaller partitioned area of the room, lay an empty cot, stained darker in some places with freshly spilled blood. Ducking back against the wall once more, the Healer considered what she had seen. It was clear that Anakin had been with the guards, and it was also clear that he was with them no longer.   
  
Chancing another quick glimpse around the edge of the door, Bant searched the back wall of the room once more. Giving a quick grin as she noticed the small ventilation shaft just above the level of the floor, the Healer backed out of the door once more, hesitating only long enough to plant a suggestion in the guards' minds _not _to bother looking at the cot.

***************************

_Flashback to three and a half years ago   
  
Used to the verdant and abundant flora and fauna of Naboo, Obi-Wan was surprised when the Transport Liner he was on flew over several uninterrupted miles of sand. Though the sand had a greenish tint to it, he couldn't help but be reminded of the sandy dunes of Tatooine.   
  
\Thinking of that mission is not going to help me now\ he chastised himself, as images of a blood red and emerald green 'saber locked into battle flooded through his memory. Shaking his head slightly, as if to physically knock loose the thoughts, Obi-Wan joined the rest of the passengers in the queue waiting to exit the Liner.   
  
Although the Twi'lek immediately to his right side took note of the presence of a Jedi, Obi-Wan had purposely dimmed his presence, making himself nearly invisible to most of the rest of the varied passengers. Although they were aware that someone resided within the space Obi-Wan took up, the passengers' perceptions were clouded enough to prevent them from realizing that it was a Jedi that resided there.   
  
As the long line of Twi'leks, Chagrians, Humans and others exited the ramp of the vast Liner, Obi-Wan stretched out with his Force sense, trying to locate the presence of another Force user. Though Naboo had many Force sensitives, the aura of a trained Force user would clearly stand out.   
  
Feeling the flicker of a powerful user just on the edge of his senses, Obi-Wan knew that the person he was looking for was not within the immediate port area. In fact, he was relatively certain that the person was very near to, if not within, the city of Theed. Sighing as he again lamented the Council's decision to refuse to allow him to use a Republic Transport, the young Knight set out to find a dealer who would rent him a skimmer for the day.   
  
~~~~   
  
Arriving at Theed, Obi-Wan continued to follow the flicker of Force presence, though he used considerably more caution the closer he drew toward the unknown Force user. Reaching the outskirts of the city, he abandoned the skimmer, and continued on foot toward a destination he had hoped never to see again.   
  
Approaching the small hut shaped building, Obi-Wan paused to again force his emotions under control. For despite nearly half of a year passing, Obi-Wan still felt intense grief at the thought of his former Master. Qui-Gon's death had been hard, but harder still was the memory of the last few days they had spent together in an argument. Though the Master/Apprentice relationship was obviously a training relationship, it had also been nearly that of Father/Son to Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. To have his last memories of his Master corrupted by the anger he had felt at the time was a heavy burden for even a Jedi to carry.   
  
Despite that, Obi-Wan had managed to carry out the many missions of the Council with an almost perfect success rate. Even when he was sent to planets where he and Qui-Gon had visited during the years of his apprenticeship, Obi-Wan was able to keep his control. Naboo, however, was an entirely different story. For despite how much he had prepared for the mission, Obi-Wan could have never thought he would again be forced to face the location of Qui-Gon's immolation.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan forced all of his grief and anger and all of his other many jumbled emotions aside as he crept slowly toward the funerary hut. Although the bridge seemed to be the only way to access the small building, the young Knight knew that he would be able to reach it by jumping across the expanse of water as well. Although most could not leap such a large distance, Obi-Wan's Jedi training enabled him to clear it easily.   
  
Gathering the Force to him, Obi-Wan took a slight running start and then leapt across the expanse that separated him from the other Force-sensitive. Landing silently, he remained in a crouched position, keeping his head below the level of the window-like openings in the wall.   
  
"… feel it within you. You have a power not many others can claim, and you need to harness it and use it to your advantage," a strangely familiar voice stated, the slight breeze causing the words to almost drift out the window.   
  
Cocking his head, Obi-Wan listened more intently, trying to place the recognizable tones. Although the accent and the tenor seemed very familiar, the harsh edge to the speech didn't. Concentrating, the young Knight tried to hear more of what the voice was saying.   
  
"Others will try to take control of you; they will try to subsume your power. You must keep it hidden, no matter what. Remember everything I have told you, and most importantly, remember who your true friends are… and don't be misled by those who claim to be working in your own interests."   
  
Realizing that the speech was wrapping up, Obi-Wan risked rising to his feet to peer through one of the windows. What he saw drew a gasp from him, alerting the other to his presence.   
  
"Obi-Wan, do come in," Obi-Wan's childhood friend Garen sneered. "I'm sure you know your way around this place well enough."   
  
End flashback _  
  
*********************************************   
  
Once he had staunched the bleeding of his nose, Master Windu quickly organized the remaining Jedi. Sending those with injuries back to the Temple with Padawan Elei and the young boy, the Master ordered the rest to continue searching through the rubble of the explosion. Master Gallia worked beside him, pairing up the Jedi Knights and Masters as he assigned them to the sections of the Senate Complex. Before he sent them off, however, he ordered one of the teams to recover all of the confiscated lightsabers. Though the Jedi would continue to assist the Senate, he was not willing to send his fellows off without at least the means to protect themselves.   
  
When only he and Master Gallia remained, Mace turned to the other dark-skinned Master. "Obviously this assassin was working for someone. If we can find his ship, we might be able to find proof of who he was working for." Though Mace was certain that any proof would lead to Chancellor Palpatine, he was careful not to mention his suspicions to Adi. He wanted her findings to be made without any bias, so that the evidence would better stand up should it be needed for a Senate trial.   
  
"Obviously his ship wasn't in the hanger," Adi stated. "He wouldn't have wanted to leave it there, even if he had planned for the bomb-planted ship to have taken off before the explosion."   
  
"And if for some reason his ship was there, the team we sent to determine which ship was carrying the bomb should be able to locate it," Master Windu added. "But I agree that he would not have taken such risk."   
  
"Where else is there a hanger bay within easy reach of the Senate?" Adi asked.   
  
"Well, the rest of the hangers here are all private, and I doubt that whoever hired the assassin allow him to use their bay. Likewise, the assassin would not have been able to access any of those other bays without drawing attention to himself," Mace answered.   
  
"So, that leaves…" Adi began, but stopped as a growing look of horror appeared on her companion's face.   
  
"…The Jedi Temple!"

************************

_Flashback   
  
The sputter and hiss of the clashing lightsabers was the only sound as the two combatants battled back and forth, neither one claiming the upper hand. Sweat ran freely down Obi-Wan's face, mingling with the tears that seeped from the corners of his eyes due to the irritation of the blowing sand. The wind whistled fiercely through the desert clime, throwing particles of the greenish tinged sands into the faces of both combatants and against the activated lightsabers, adding to the cacophony of sound.   
  
Attempting to break from the combat long enough to wipe some of the moisture from his eyes, Obi-Wan brought his elbow up, catching Garen in the chest and forcing him back. In return, the fallen Jedi managed to score a hit across the young Knight's left leg. Hissing at the pain, Obi-Wan quickly wiped at the irritation distorting his vision, before again raising his 'saber in a block.   
  
During the next several moments, the battle raged on, with each of the combatants managing to score small hits. Obi-Wan, however, was battling defensively, trying to disarm his friend, rather than truly hurt him. It was this slight hesitation that nearly cost the new Knight his arm. Attempting to block one of Garen's familiar moves, Obi-Wan was surprised when his childhood friend suddenly reversed his grip and brought the weapon down viciously on his left arm. Biting back a cry, Obi-Wan was forced to drop his hold on his lightsaber with that arm, fighting only with his right.   
  
At such a disadvantage it was only a few moments before Garen was able to disarm his former friend, driving Obi-Wan to his knees. Smiling viciously, an expression that looked utterly alien on a face Obi-Wan knew almost as well as his own, the fallen Jedi finally spoke. "And now, you die," the dark clad figure hissed, drawing his saber back and preparing to deliver the killing stroke.   
  
In a voice heavily tinged with regret and sorrow, Obi-Wan answered. "I think not," he whispered, rolling to his feet and leaping over his opponent's head as he called his lightsaber to him. Before Garen could even turn, the young Knight delivered the final stroke, killing his oldest and best friend. _  
End Flashback   
  
*********************************************   
  
  
"Do not dare to refer to my Padawan as inferior," Obi-Wan hissed in rage, his eyes flashing with a dark light as he faced down the Sith Lord. "If anyone is a slave, it is you. _You _are the slave to the Darkside, Anakin was merely an innocent child caught up in a harsh world. It would behoove any adult to behave as admirably as he did."   
  
His voice rising in anger until he almost shouted the last words, Obi-Wan shook with rage as he stood between his apprentice and the Dark Lord. When Sidious took yet another step closer to Anakin, the last control Obi-Wan held evaporated. Drawing on an energy he had not realized he even had, the Jedi Master threw a burst of pure Force energy at his nemesis, lifting the Sith off of his feet and throwing him into the wall.   
  
Ignoring the crash as a small decorative table was crushed under the Chancellor's weight, Obi-Wan dropped to his knees beside Anakin, resting a hand on the young boy's convulsing body. Trying to direct energy into healing, Obi-Wan was aggravated to find that he had almost no control over the Force. Instead, it seemed to rage through him, using him, rather than allowing him to utilize it.   
  
Realizing with a start that he was actually causing more harm to his apprentice than helping him, Obi-Wan drew his hand back with a short cry. When his hand broke contact, the tremors that ran through his Padawan's body seemed to calm somewhat. Scrambling to his feet, still trembling in anger, the Master took a stuttering step back from Anakin's prone body, gasping slightly as the seizures lessened even further.   
  
Forcing himself, Obi-Wan stumbled toward the Chancellor's desk, increasing the distance between he and Anakin more and more. With each step, Anakin's condition seemed to improve. With a sort of horror, the Master realized that _he _was somehow causing his Padawan to suffer.   
  
*********************************************   
  
  
The uproar that ran through the Senate Chamber was nothing short of clamorous as Senator Amidala guided a floating platform toward the center of the giant domed room. The noise died down, however, as the Senator rose to her feet and moved toward the speaking podium at the edge of the platform.   
  
"My fellow Senators," Amidala began forcibly, ignoring the murmurings coming from the Chancellor's center platform, where Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda stood. "You have all been dreadfully and maliciously deceived by Chancellor Palpatine and Vice Chancellor Amedda," Padmé declared, her voice carrying easily throughout the Chambers with the aid of the cart's embedded microphone. "The Chancellor has not only made an attempt on my life, and the lives of many others, but he has also succeeded in taking the lives of several people, including a Jedi Padawan."   
  
Realizing that the Vice-Chancellor could cut her off at any time, the Senator had decided to skip the usual diplomatic flair required for Senate speeches and get directly to the point. "Master Billaba, of the Jedi High Council, and I have proof showing the Chancellor using Dark Energy to bring about the deaths of at least two people. I call upon the entire Senate to view this proof and take immediate action before any more dark deeds are done in the name of the Republic."   
  
Finishing her speech just before the microphone in her cart was cut off, Amidala quickly ducked down below the edge of the floating platform before any of the guards surrounding Amedda could fire off a shot. Though they had not attempted violence yet, Padmé was not willing to risk her life to find out if they would.   
  
As she carefully piloted her cart back toward the edge of the room, Senator Amidala smiled in grim satisfaction as the recording of Padawan Bilt's death began to play on every screen throughout the giant hall and in the Coruscant News communications center.   
  
*********************************************   
  
"Finished yet, are you?" Master Yoda asked again, as he stood beside the hunched over Knight.   
  
"For the fifth time, NO," N'erak growled. "And every time you interrupt me, you are only adding on to the time."   
  
"Have you finished with the seals?" Padawan Serrenia interjected softly, keeping the Head Councilor from retorting to the Knight's angry reply.   
  
"Finished I have," Yoda answered. "Though able to sense what is happening in the Chambers I cannot."   
  
"Anakin's injured and Obi-Wan's acting erratically," a voice answered from the doorway.   
  
Spinning on his heel and raising his unlit 'saber, N'erak relaxed only when he realized that Bant had returned. "I'm not going to get this done any faster with people sneaking up on me either," he grumbled, returning swiftly to his work.   
  
Ignoring her clearly distracted friend, the Healer continued. "Anakin somehow managed to squeeze through a grate into the room, but none of us are small enough to follow. We are going to have to wait until N'erak can get the door open before we can help them."   
  
"Waited too long already we have," Yoda grumped, giving N'erak an impatient glare.   
  
"I could fit," Serrenia offered softly, coming to stand beside Bant. "If Anakin could, I can too."   
  
Giving the young Padawan an upraising look, Bant nodded before Master Yoda could object. Reaching into her pocket, she withdrew a small phial and handed it to the Padawan. "Take this with you, and when I signal you, levitate it over the Sith," the Master Healer whispered, hiding the conversation and the exchange from both Master Yoda and N'erak.   
  
Taking the phial and slipping it into her robes, Serrenia nodded.   
  
"Levitate you I can," Yoda stated upon spying the grate opening high up on the antechamber's wall. "Be careful you will be."   
  
Nodding yet again, having nothing to say, Serrenia centered herself and allowed Master Yoda to lift her gently off her feet. Reaching the cover, she quickly loosened it and began to tuck herself into the small space. As she began to inch silently toward the juncture that would allow her drop down a level and slip through the grate in the Chancellor's office, Serrenia heard Master N'erak's voice softly through their new bond. //Be careful my Padawan… and may the Force be with you.//


	10. 10

The tension in the room was almost visible.  N'erak still squatted near the door, mumbling softly as he tried to bypass the Chancellor's security system.  Yoda stood near the Knight, his eyes closed in concentration as the elderly Master tried to discover what was happening through the sealed doorway.  Master Bant stood behind the two, her hands clasped tightly in front of her as she tried to control her own impatience and worry.

The tension level steadily increased as time passed with no change.  Bant tried to regain contact with Anakin through their newly strengthened bond, but it was to no avail.  She could sense that he was in the other room, and that he was with Obi-Wan, but beyond that, she was unsure.  As if answering to her uncertainty, Yoda spoke.

"Within are Obi-Wan and Anakin, but a Dark presence is there too," the wizened old Master stated.  "Cautious we must be."

"Is it the Sith?" Bant asked quietly, trying not to disturb N'erak from his work.  "Is the Chancellor with them too?"

"Only three there are," Yoda answered cryptically.

  
Before Bant could question him any further, N'erak stood up.  "I'm finished," he stated almost casually.  "As soon as you two are ready, we can continue our little adventure."

~~~

After uploading all of the contents of the data chips recovered from Padawan Bilt and from the storage computer Dooku had kept in the bowels of the Jedi Temple, Master Billaba left the Senate information center and hurried back to meet Padmé.  The young Senator had just steered her cart back to its base, and was avidly watching as the Senate floor broke out in chaos.

"Your speech was well done," Depa declared as she stepped into the cart beside Padmé.

"Thank you," the Senator responded.  "I hope that it will be enough to open the Senate's eyes to the corruption that has nearly taken over it."

Watching as the delegation from Kashykk quickly acted to subdue and block off the escape route of the Vice-Chancellor and his guards, Depa smiled softly.  "I think, perhaps, that it will be enough."

  
~~~

"Master Windu, Master Gallia!" Elei exclaimed in surprise as the two Councilors caught up with her group as they were waiting for access to the still sealed off Jedi Temple campus.

"Padawan Elei, is the young boy we met at the Senate still with you?" Mace asked carefully, trying to conceal his anxiety and impatience.

"Boba?" she questioned, as she turned toward the group of injured Knights behind her.  "Yes, I think so… last I saw he was helping Knight Coyne bind her injured arm."

"He's over there," Adi announced as she scanned the crowd.  Without waiting for a response, the female Councilor pushed her way gently through the mass of Knights and Masters until she stood before the young boy.  "Boba?" she asked softly.

Turning from where he was holding the edge of a bandage along a young Twi'lek's wrist, Boba raised his dark unfathomable gaze to the Jedi Master.  "Yes?" he answered in a voice that shook just slightly.

Squatting down so she was not quite as imposing, Adi spoke.  "Boba, we need your help.  We need to know where your father's ship is."

"Why?" the young boy asked, as he allowed the edge of the bandage to slip from his fingers.

"We think that it might prove a danger to all of those who were injured in the Senate attack," Mace replied as he came to stand beside Master Gallia.  

Assessing the truth of the dark-skinned Master's words, the young boy made no reply for several moments.  Then, just when the two Councilors began to fear he would not answer, Boba climbed to his feet.  "Follow me," he declared simply, as he began to jog swiftly along the Coruscanti walkway.

~~~

As she edged her way through the last few meters of ductwork, Serrenia had to admire Anakin Skywalker.  From the dark stains that now soaked through her uniform, she knew that he must have been badly injured as he made his journey through the narrow passageway, and as difficult as it was for her in good health, it must have been nearly impossible for the older Padawan.

Squeezing her way through the final angled passage, Serrenia breathed a sigh of relief as she reached the grate she knew led into the Chancellor's private offices.  Adjusting her position so that she could see through the grating, but not easily be seen, Serrenia withdrew the small phial from where she had stored it on her belt.  The liquid inside the phial was clear, and was completely unfamiliar to her.  The young Padawan had never seen such a substance. It seemed to almost mimic the texture of the glass phial, making it visible only by the dichotomy between the uncovered and covered portions of the phial.

On a whim, she held it up against her tunic and gasped in surprise as its texture and color changed to match the light brown coarse fabric.  Carefully lowering the phial once more, Serrenia laid it gently on the floor of the duct as she went to work surreptitiously opening the grate cover.

~~~~

Stumbling against the edge of the Appleton desk, Obi-Wan gaped as Anakin's seizures stopped completely.  Chancing a small step forward, the Master halted his movement immediately when a shudder passed through his Padawan's small frame.  Edging his way backwards again, Obi-Wan continued to place distance between himself and his apprentice until he was backed against the windowed wall of the Chancellor's office.

Using the windows for more support than he would have admitted, Obi-Wan tried to calm his churning thoughts.  He needed to get Anakin to the Temple, but he could not risk approaching his Padawan again.  He also needed to secure the Sith Lord, and somehow reach the Jedi Council.  With the Jedi Order assuming he was darkened, however, it would prove nearly impossible for him to prove his story unless Palpatine somehow chose to confirm it.

The Master also could not risk going out into the Senate building and leaving Anakin alone with the Sith, nor could he risk trying to summon any of the guards.  The Republic guards had already shown themselves to be allied most closely to Palpatine's dark whims.

Trying to sort out his troubled thoughts, Obi-Wan did not at first notice the movement along the far wall of the room.  It was only as the door to his left hissed open that he realized Palpatine had regained consciousness.

~~~~~~~~]]]]]~~~~~~~~~

As the door swished open, the level of energy in the Councilor's office immediately increased dramatically.  The swirling eddies of the Force were almost visible in their agitation as Master Yoda entered the room, adding his own considerable power to the mix.  

Following him more cautiously, N'erak and Bant immediately tried to take in the scene before them. It was apparent that some kind of a confrontation had taken place; with Obi-Wan huddled up against the windows and Anakin laying prostrate on the floor.  Neither Jedi noticed Chancellor Palpatine at first, their attentions distracted by the site of both Anakin and Obi-Wan in such dire straits.

Sharing a quick glance, N'erak and Bant managed to convey their intentions without needing to resort to a verbal exchange.  Stepping around Master Yoda, who remained standing just inside the door, Master Bant moved immediately to Anakin, dropping to her knees beside him and beginning to triage his injuries.

As N'erak tried to go to Obi-Wan, however, Yoda stopped him.  "Help him you cannot.  Assist me you must," the Councilor stated.

Opening his mouth to question what the elder Jedi needed assistance with, N'erak nearly missed the first volley of Force energy emanating from the other side of the room.  It was only his honed reflexes that allowed him to spin on his heel and drop into a crouch quickly enough to avoid being hit.  Master Yoda, however, was not unprepared, and responded by somehow _catching _the Dark energy.

Knowing he was nowhere near as capable of Force manipulation as Master Yoda, N'erak tried to ascertain what the elderly Master had meant when he said he would need the Knight's assistance.  Scanning the room quickly, skipping over the disturbing visage of Obi-Wan, N'erak's attention was caught by the small grate near the floor of the Chancellor's office.  Knowing that Serrenia was inside, and was most likely trying to remove the metal grating without notice, N'erak began to edge toward that side of the room, making it appear that he was moving to defend Bant and Anakin.  Luckily, it appeared that the Chancellor's attention was solely focused on the elderly Jedi Master.

  
~~~~

"Is this your father's ship?" Adi questioned, even though she was fairly certain of the strange ship's ownership.  The vessel was clearly built for speed and power, with little thought given to stealth or hiding its distinctive design.

"Yes," Boba answered succinctly as he moved toward the hatch of the ship.  "You will need to stay back until I can disarm it."

Exchanging a glance with Master Windu, Adi than nodded and motioned for Boba to proceed.  As the boy made his way toward the ship, the female Councilor whispered quietly to her colleague.

"Are we certain he won't merely try to leave?" she asked softly.

"If he decides to, we have no right to restrain him," Mace replied.  "He has done no wrong, and technically, the ship does belong to him now."

"He's only a child," Master Gallia argued, careful to continue in a quiet tone.

"As are many of our own Padawans," the other Councilor answered.  "With his father who he was, I am sure Boba is more than capable of looking after himself.  Should he chose to do so, it is not our right to stop him."

"And if he chooses to follow in his father's profession?" Adi questioned caustically.

Turning slightly toward her, Mace raised an eyebrow.  "Than I assume that someday we will be seeing him again."

~~~~

"Yoda," the Sith Lord hissed, his disdain evidenced by the sneer he imparted the word with.

"Palpatine," Yoda answered perfunctorily, the glowing ball of energy still settled almost insubstantially on his gnarled green hand.  "No more harm will you cause.  Too many have you killed; too much has your Dark influence touched."

"And you think _you_ have the ability to stop me?" Palpatine questioned, a dry laugh punctuating his remark.  "You, the mighty Jedi Master who I have had nearly _complete_ control of for the past several years!"

"Influenced me you may have," Yoda replied, an edge of weariness in his tone.  "But, impossible it is to control the Lightside of the Force."   Turning his head slightly to take in the form of Obi-Wan still leaning against the windows, the Jedi Master continued.  "Realized this just recently you have."

"The Lightside of the Force is for those too weak to know real power," Sidious declared.  "I have no need, nor any desire to use it, let alone control it."

"And yet, control the Chosen One, you wish to," Yoda stated, finally allowing the Dark energy held within his palm to dissipate.

"And control him I will!" the Sith answered, using the momentary lapse to direct another stream of power, this time away from Master Yoda and toward Obi-Wan Kenobi.

~~~~

Removing the grate without notice was much more difficult than Serrenia would have thought.  Somehow, Anakin must have done so, so she knew it was theoretically possible, yet she seemed to lack whatever skills in stealth he must have possessed.

After finally managing to loosen one side without notice, the young Padawan rested and took a moment to survey the activity in the Chancellor's office.  She had heard when Yoda, N'erak and Bant had entered, but had been too preoccupied to do more than take note of it.  Now she took the time to study their relative positions.  Master Bant knelt beside Anakin, Master Yoda stood across from the Chancellor, and Obi-Wan was against the far windows.  N'erak, however, she could not see.

She was therefore startled a moment later when her view was suddenly blocked.  Realizing at once that it must have been N'erak, Serrenia silently sent a thank you to him and renewed her efforts to remove the grate.

~~~

The stream of Dark energy was unlike anything Bant had ever seen before.  Although she hadn't had much experience with Dark Force users, that was more Obi-Wan's forte, the young Healer realized that it was not the volley of Force lightning that she had expected. Instead, it seemed to more resemble a shimmering rope, and despite the other Knight's attempts to avoid it, it settled around Obi-Wan's midsection, pinning him in place with a cry.

Apparently, Master Yoda was also unfamiliar with the Sith Lord's tactic, as the elderly Jedi did nothing to block the attack or break the connection.  Instead, Yoda immediately went on the offensive, something neither N'erak nor Bant had ever seen him do before.

Amassing an enormous amount of energy, the head Councilor gathered it into a tangible force and sent it hurtling toward the Sith.  When it made contact with the Chancellor's body, however, it seemed to merely be absorbed, causing no adverse effect.

"Your power is no match for mine," Sidious hissed, drawing on his own store of energy, and pulling even more from the connection he had made with Obi-Wan.  Aiming it toward the Jedi Master, the Dark Lord released it with a vengeance.  This time, as the force made contact, Yoda was thrown backwards several meters.  "Your Order is weak," the Sith continued, punctuating his statement with another powerful surge of energy toward the prostrate head Councilor.  "The Lightside of the Force is no match for the power of the Dark!"  Sidious declared, as he sent yet another powerful volley, causing the elderly Master's body to convulse with the Dark energy.

~~~~

As he heard the grate behind him finally loosen, N'erak turned his full attention back to the drama playing out before him.  Master Yoda and the Chancellor were facing one another with little to no notice of the other parties in the room.  All of that changed, however, when the Sith seemed to return his attention to Obi-Wan.  Before anyone could react, the Dark Lord released some kind of an energy force toward the Knight, seemingly freezing Obi-Wan in place.  Although he had never before seen such a display, it was immediately apparent that the Sith was somehow using the Dark connection to draw energy from Knight Kenobi.  The agonized cries of the Jedi were only barely audible above the crackle of the Dark energy the Sith Lord was unleashing against Master Yoda.

Before he could fully think through his actions, N'erak leapt away from where he stood before the grate, throwing himself between Sidious and Master Yoda.  The pain of the Dark Force immediately ripped through his conscious, in an agony he had never before experienced.  The energy seemed to be targeting his very essence, trying to obliterate all that made him who he was.

As the energy continued to tear through him, he barely managed to hear Bant's sudden shout to Serrenia.  Though he was uncertain as to what his friend had planned, he could only hope it would end his excruciating torment.

~~~~

Master Bant's shout unfroze Serrenia from her fear, drawing her complete attention and obedience.  Uncorking the phial, she levitated it carefully through the grate and through the air, careful to keep it from the Chancellor's notice.  Once she had it levered over the Sith's position, Serrenia waited for Bant's further instruction.

~~~~~~~~]]]]]~~~~~~

The emergence of Master Yoda along with Knight N'erak and Healer Bant had surprised Obi-Wan.  When the Chancellor's door had hissed open, he had expected it to be the Senate Guard.  Instead, he had found himself both grateful and somewhat ashamed to see his friends and mentor.  Grateful, because they could help Anakin; ashamed because they would see his weakness and inability to protect his Padawan.

When Bant had gone immediately to assist Anakin he felt profound relief.  Although there may have been a few Healers with more skill than his friend, there were none who would put such care and consideration into his care.  Anakin was in good hands, and he could trust that someone else could take care of the Padawan whom he had failed so miserably.

His attention was drawn forcibly away from watching Bant when the Sith attacked.  Master Yoda was able to intercept the Dark energy before it hit either him or N'erak, yet Obi-Wan could somehow tell that the Dark Lord had not used all of his power in the attempt.  His assumption was proved when Sidious turned his power on him.  

As the Dark Energy reached out for him, he had prepared himself for the burning pain of Force lightning.  Instead, he had been hit with a debilitating sense of weakness and loss of control.  The Force, which had failed to respond to his command, was now answering to the Dark Lord.  All of his energy and power was being channeled back through the connection to Sidious, allowing the Sith to raise his own power exponentially.

~~~~~

Using N'erak's intervention to the utmost, Master Yoda went on the offensive, sending his own Force energy back toward the Sith while also drawing his lightsaber.  Moving swiftly across the room despite his age, Yoda tried to insinuate himself between Sidious and Obi-Wan, attempting to break the connection between them.

Instead of disrupting the connection, however, Master Yoda's energy combined with the Sith's and the Chosen One's, creating an enormous triumvirate of power.  All three were caught up in a whirling vortex of Force Energy as the Light and the Dark fought for supremacy.  

~~~~~

"Serrenia, now!" Bant yelled, motioning for the Padawan to overturn the phial as Master Yoda and N'erak distracted the Sith Lord.  Serrenia responded immediately, and the vicious liquid slid from the phial.

The thick droplets of the liquid dripped from the upended phial, falling thickly toward the Chancellor below.  Distracted as he was with maintaining the connection to the Chosen One, Sidious did not realize what was happening until he was covered in the substance.  Almost immediately, the Narsicsis went to work.

~~~~~~

The feeling of power was incredible.  Although his own Force energy was not insubstantial, Sidious had never before felt such raw power.  Kenobi's connection to the Force was unparalleled, and the energy that Sidious could command through him was unlimited.  Even the fabled Master Yoda was no match for him.

As he watched with grim satisfaction as Yoda writhed on the floor, the Sith Lord only took periphery notice of the other Jedi in the room.  None of them were powerful enough to pose a threat, so he felt justified in ignoring them. His assumption was proven incorrect, however, when the young Knight decided to sacrifice himself in a bid to assist Master Yoda.  Distracted by the unexpected maneuver, Sidious could not prevent the Jedi head Councilor from interposing himself on the connection the Sith Lord shared with the Chosen One.  Though the power he wielded was still immense, Sidious now had to contend with Yoda for absolute control.

Caught up in the battle with Yoda, the Sith did not notice the phial that was levitated over his head.  It was only as the vicious liquid dripped onto his robes that he took notice of it.  By then, it was too late.  

~~~~~

As the active Narsicsis was suddenly added to the battle between the Sith Lord and the head of the Jedi Order, the slight balance of power that had existed was suddenly swept away.  Unable to control the Dark Force, Sidious was forced to release his hold over the Chosen One.

Freed from the submissive power of the original tie to Sidious, Obi-Wan was able to break his own Force energy free from both Yoda's and the Sith's control.  The connection between Obi-Wan and the Dark Lord was still there, however, and the Jedi Knight immediately realized that it could be used to his advantage.  

Moving away from the windows with a speed that was even greater than his usual battle finesse, Obi-Wan surged toward the Sith Lord and the Jedi Master.  Pausing just long enough to shout the word "Shield!" to Yoda, Obi-Wan unceremoniously shoved the Jedi head Councilor toward the other four Jedi.

As he felt the elderly Master immediately erect a powerful Force shield, Obi-Wan gave a silent thanks to Yoda's almost otherworldly understanding of situations others were easily lost within.  After being certain that the shield was up and fully functioning, Obi-Wan turned his attentions to the Sith Lord.

~~~~~

Although Master Yoda had lived for many centuries, he had never managed to fully accept the inevitable loss that came when his fellow Jedi were called upon to make the ultimate sacrifice.  Even though the eventual good could be considered to outweigh the cost, Yoda could never accept such sacrifice without feeling immense sorrow.  Even with the belief in an afterlife in the Force, such losses were forever etched in the memory of the elderly Master.

This particular loss, however, was one Yoda had prayed to the Force he would never have to see.  And yet, as the Force had never fully answered him, the Master had realized that the Chosen One had a destiny, and that the prayers of one small green Jedi would not prevent it.  And so it was with a measure of sorrow and an even larger measure of respect that Yoda disengaged from the battle with the Dark Lord and moved back to protect the other Jedi from the terrible price he knew was about to be exacted.

~~~~~

As she saw Obi-Wan began to run toward Master Yoda and the Sith Lord, something in Bant realized that it was probably the last time she would ever see her friend in action again.  Something about the determination in his stance, or perhaps it was the grim set to his jaw told Bant that Obi-Wan had made his decision, and that nothing anyone could do would sway him from his course.  

Knowing that there was nothing she could do to assist her friend, and that to say anything would only distract and endanger him, Bant did the only thing she could.  Concentrating, she channeled healing energy into Anakin, allowing just enough to permit the Padawan to regain consciousness.  If there was nothing else she could do, the least she could manage was to allow Anakin this last chance to see his Master.

~~~~~

Once he was certain that his Padawan and friends were safe, Obi-Wan released what little control he had held over the Force.  Without anyone to guide it or control it, the whirling maelstrom increased drastically, with the Light and the Dark fighting for control.  Allowing the power to gather and accrue, the Jedi Knight waited until enough gathered that it rivaled the energy of the entire Jedi Order in tandem.  

As he waited, Obi-Wan allowed himself one last glance at his Padawan and at his two childhood friends that knelt beside him.  Even knowing the cost, Obi-Wan found that he could not regret his actions if it insured that they would be alive and would be safe.  Forcing his mind back to the task before him, Obi-Wan pushed aside any thoughts of regret or sorrow and focused everything that he was and ever would be on one thought, the complete and final destruction of the Sith Order.

Gathering all of the energy into him, Obi-Wan used his own body and mind as a focus for the greatest amount of power ever before gathered.  As the energy crackled through him, leaving showers of sparks where it leapt from his skin, Obi-Wan turned to Sidious with a death head grin.  "I told you that you  would _NEVER_ control me," the Chosen One declared as his eyes danced with ferocity.  Not allowing Sidious a chance to respond, Obi-Wan Kenobi unleashed the complete power of the Force, both Light and Dark, on his greatest enemy.

As the combined energy of the Force surged between the Chosen One and the Sith Lord, a blinding light erupted, causing the four observers to shield their eyes from the intense glare.  When the Jedi were again able to see, all that remained was the limp form of Obi-Wan Kenobi and a slight pile of ash.

THE END

Author's note:  Yes, there is an epilogue, but it might be a few days until I finish up with it.  In the meantime, thank you so much to all who have reviewed.  I have held off until now to thank all of you, but that does not mean that your reviews have not influenced me and kept me writing when I've been stressed and worried and not wanting to write.

HyperCaz: Thank you!

  
Strider's Girl: Thank you too, I am glad I'm feeling better as well.  Thank you for all of your reviews. It's great to know someone is following this.

Ewan's Girl: Well, not too much of a wait left now ;)

Sirithiliel:  Thank you! I'm kind of surprised by the low number of reviews as well, but I appreciate the ones I've gotten all the more because of it.  As for the long chapters, well I guess I suffer from not being able to "shut up" even when writing!

Narya's Bane:  Thanks!  It's amazing to think someone would consider this a favorite story. It's just strange to think that, considering how I hero-worship so many other authors!  Thank you though

Vague Lenore: Thanks for so many reviews!  I appreciate your comments on each chapter!  I'm also glad to hear I've kept the characters true, and hopefully that means the OC's fit in as well!

Dragon's Song: Thanks!  I'm glad you were able to find the time to read this

Devlinn Reiko= Bryan Lover:  Thanks!  Sorry for the delay between updates.  The epilogue will be up soon

SahRae Hyjo:  WOW!  Thank you so much.  It is quite strange to think of someone classing me even close with Cynical21, but I appreciate it.  I am glad you enjoyed the story so much, and as I said in the email I just sent, if you want to have it for an archive, let me know and I'll send it

The proud Canadian:  Well… Obi-Wan may have somewhat of a comeback.  Force ghosts are all good after all!

Mydogisfudge: Thanks!

Masque:  Well, not a professional novelist unless you consider trying to write research projects and analysis as a type of fiction!  Thank you though!

Jedismuggler:  Thank you!

J-Kid: Thank you for your incisive review!  And it is thanks to you that the Narsicisis made such a comeback at the end. I had considered the idea, but your review so many months ago cemented it in my mind.  Thanks!

Rat: Gracias!


	11. 105

Author's note: Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. I do have the epilogue ready, but I have decided not to post it on TheForce.net or Fanfiction.net just yet partially because I want to leave the suspense a bit longer, but also because of another issue.  I have received many reviews on TF.n from those who have been with me and supported my writing from the very beginning, and yet on FF.n I seem to be sorely lacking. I am not complaining, as I realize that I am lucky to have the reviews I have, yet it is somewhat disconcerting to see that 385 people have read POS in the past 2 WEEKS and yet I have only had about 5 reviews.  I swore to myself I would never ask for reviews, but considering this took 16 months to write, I don't think it is too much to ask for some feedback.  Please tell me what you think of the story and what issues you feel need to be resolved in the epilogue.  Do you have any questions I need to address?  I need this information before I can feel comfortable putting the end cap on such a long period of time and work for me.  Thank you!


	12. Epilogue

Well, here it is… despite the fact that I really wish I could delay this a bit longer.  It's so hard to let this story go, it's meant so much to me.  I started it at a time in my life when it was the one thing that (as lame as it sounds) gave me an excuse to wake up every morning and keep going.  Now, 16 months later, so much has changed and I'm an entirely different person.  I guess this story has almost been a renewal for me.  Regardless, thank you again to all of the reviewers and, of course, to the wonderful George Lucas.

EPILOGUE:

It was barely a whimper, but it reached Anakin's attentive ears immediately.  Standing up from the uncomfortable Healer's ward chair and slipping his datapad in his pocket, he moved toward the small bed dominating the center of the room.  Reaching down over the raised edges, he scooped up one of the small bundles inside.

"There, there Luke," he murmured softly, "no need to wake your sister up… again."  

Holding the child to his chest and rubbing his back gently, Anakin stepped outside of the nursery ward.  Motioning to the Padawan at the desk to get her attention, he pointed toward the room behind him.  "Please keep a watch over Leia," he requested, "I need to take Luke for another little stroll."

The Twi'lek nodded, "Certainly sir."  As Anakin began to walk further down the hall, he heard the rest of her comment, which was certainly not meant for his ears.  "As if I would want to explain to the Supreme Chancellor if something happened to one of her children…"

Chuckling lightly, Anakin soon took up his soft chanting again as Luke began to whimper.  Anakin loved his children more than he would ever have thought possible, but Luke had a set of lungs that could nearly wake the dead.  Where Leia was quiet and docile, though with a seemingly powerful intellect behind those dark wondering eyes, Luke was loud and active.  The twins could not have been more different, and yet both were clearly their parent's child.

Looking down to adjust Luke's blanket, Anakin didn't notice the other figure in the hall until he almost walked into her.  When he had transferred from the active Jedi Corp to the Healer's, Anakin had found that his constant state of awareness had dimmed as the level of danger had lessened.  After becoming a father, however, he realized that his senses were becoming just as perceptive, if not more so, than before.  Watching after the twins had certainly taught him to be constantly vigilant.  However, the figure before him was one he had never associated with danger or a threat to his children, and as such, she still managed to almost always sneak up on him.

"Master Bant," Anakin greeted the Mon Calamarian softly.

"Anakin," Bant replied, looking down fondly at the tiny bundle in his arms.  "I take it Luke has decided he is bored yet again?"

"My Mas… Obi-Wan used to always say that he hoped someday I would have a Padawan as trying as I was," Anakin answered, his voice slightly thick.  "I guess, in some ways, he got his wish."

Smiling gently, Bant nodded.  Realizing that a change of subject was in order, she motioned to the door she had just stepped out of.  "One of these days I swear that one of them will get the other killed," she complained dryly.

Raising his gaze from where it had settled on his son, Anakin read the placard on the door.  "Ah, I take it Boba is on Coruscant again?"

"Have you ever seen Master Windu in the Healer's Ward unless Boba had something to do with it?" the Master Healer questioned.

"Well…" pausing to wrack his brain, Anakin realized that he had not, in fact, ever seen Mace inside the Ward unless it was because of an injury caused by Boba Fett, or because he was checking up on his injured friend.  "What happened this time?" he asked instead.

"This time, the estimable Master Windu decided to teach Boba how to maneuver better in the anti-grav room," Bant began.  "Only he didn't bother to check whether or not it was occupied before he and Boba entered."  Pointing to a room across the hall, the Master Healer trailed off.

Leaning so that he could read the placard on the other door, Anakin shifted Luke slightly.  As he finished reading, he let out a loud guffaw of laughter; waking Luke from the light doze he had dropped off into.  "Shh, shh," Anakin tried to murmur between the mirth still escaping him.  With an amused expression, Bant offered to hold Luke until Anakin calmed down, allowing the baby to rest against a chest that wasn't moving erratically with held back laughter.

"I take it that Master N'erak and Padawan Serrenia were in the middle of one of their "training" exercises?" Anakin managed after he had calmed down somewhat.

"Yes, well, I don't think Mace and Boba were expecting to enter a room with so many charges going off at once," Bant commented as she gently ran a finger down Luke's cheek.

"I imagine it was quite a surprise," the younger Healer surmised as he watched his mentor gently calm his son into a restful sleep.

"I suppose I am just lucky I don't have to manage Master Gallia and Padawan Elei as well," Bant declared as she handed Luke back gently to his father.  "Between Mace and Boba and those two teams, I think I devote at least a third of my healing ability."

"Well not all of us can be such expert healers," Anakin smirked.  Although he had proven to be an excellent healer, Anakin had never quite developed the same general skill as his mentor.  He had, however, easily surpassed Bant and the rest of the Healers when it came to empathic healing.  

"Hmm," Bant answered distractedly as she noticed a stretcher being borne rapidly toward one of the surgery bays.

"You'll contact me if you need any help?" Anakin asked quickly as he noticed Bant's distraction and discerned the source of it.

"Of course," the Master Healer replied as she took off at a swift jog down the hall.

Knowing there was nothing he could do unless called, Anakin began to rock his fussing son as he continued his journey through the healing ward.  When Luke began to fidget and cry, Anakin quickened his pace toward the far end of the ward.  He would be close enough to respond if Bant called, yet far enough away from any patients that could be disturbed.

Reaching the heavy swinging doors at the end of the general ward, Anakin pushed through them into the nearly silent passage beyond.  The rooms to either side of him were brightly lit and more aesthetically designed than those in the ward he had just come from.  These rooms were designed more for the comfort of the visitors, as the patients within were unable to appreciate them.

Approaching the final door on the right, Anakin slowed his pace, automatically reaching out with his senses to determine if anything had changed.  Although he had been coming to these rooms for the past six years, and nothing had ever been different, Anakin couldn't help but hold out hope.  

Sighing as his Force probe came back showing no activity, Anakin held Luke a bit more closely to his chest and entered the silent room.  Going to the window, the young Healer opened the shades a bit, to allow more light into the room.  Once satisfied, and knowing he could delay no longer, Anakin turned toward the still figure on the bed.

"Hello Master Obi-Wan," he whispered softly, almost reverently.  "I know its been awhile since I've been to see you, but these past two days have been quite busy."

Pulling one of the overstuffed chairs closer to the bed, Anakin leaned over the still form of his Master, adjusting the blankets and creating a small nest beside Obi-Wan in which to lay Luke.  Once Luke was settled against Obi-Wan, Anakin seated himself in the chair and continued his monologue.

"Padmé has been very busy with the Senate; they're working on integrating the Outer Rim still.  I guess it's good that the Senate is putting so much effort into improving the living standards out on the Rim, but I sure miss my wife."  Realizing that he was being somewhat melodramatic, Anakin strived to lighten his tone.

"I just ran into Bant on my way here; almost literally in fact.  She'd just finished harassing Mace for yet another of his Boba-induced injuries.  The funny thing about it was that for once, neither Boba nor Mace were at fault.  In fact, apparently Serrenia and N'erak were heavily involved.  With the four of them together, it's no wonder someone got hurt.

"Of course, as far as I knew, Boba was still in training with the Republic Guard, but apparently that has changed.  Why he won't just accept Mace's offer to train him as a Temple Guard I'll never know.  I guess perhaps it has something to do with pride."

Pausing to adjust Luke's blankets as the baby settled closer to the warmth of the body beside him, Anakin continued.  "I wish you could see just how much things have changed around here," he stated as he settled back in his chair and glanced out the window toward the bright world outside.  "The Senate has really turned around and is starting to become more concerned with the rights of sentient beings rather than just with petty politics.  Even the Jedi have changed a lot.  The Council is now holding forums once a month or so to get the Order's feedback on different decisions and plans.  It's almost like a whole new world…"

Sighing as he turned back toward the still figure on the bed, Anakin absently brushed his hand along his neck as if to push back a braid that was no longer there.  Realizing what he had done, Anakin sighed again deeply.  Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew the datapad he had been working on earlier before Luke's unease had interrupted him.  

Settling down to read, knowing that Luke would remain calm and happy for as long as he lay beside Obi-Wan, Anakin decided to let go of his heavy thoughts and instead concentrate on the new proposal he'd been given to look at.  Becoming engrossed in his reading, Anakin didn't notice the odd knowing look in the bright blue eyes of his son, nor the slight smile that upturned the still lips of Obi-Wan Kenobi as a new bond began to form.

The End


End file.
